Simplemente ¿amigos?
by Daulaci
Summary: Se conocieron por casualidad y de inmediato sintieron que serian grandes amigos, pero... ¿podrian ser algo mas? E&T y S
1. Chapter 1

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Qué dicen, se animan? –preguntó el joven de sonrisa bondadosa y mirada traviesa.

Sus ojos brillaban expectantes esperanzado con la respuesta positiva de sus compañeros de clase.

-No lo sé –respondió Sasaki un tanto temerosa-. ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?

-No van a descubrirnos –aseguró Yamazaki-. Los profesores estarán en junta y después solo nos quedaran el par de horas de estudio al final. Nadie notará nuestra ausencia.

-¿Cómo no van a notar nuestra ausencia? –preguntó Mihara con escepticismo-. Somos siete en total –dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Anímense chicas! –exclamó Arawa que como buen amigo de Yamazaki se había apuntado a la aventura.

Según Yamazaki ese viernes era el día ideal para irse de pinta y por lo tanto a la hora del almuerzo había aprovechado la oportunidad para aliarse con Arawa y convencer a las chicas para "la aventura" como el mismo la nombraba.

Además Arawa no tenía porque enterarse pero Yamazaki tenía un motivo poderoso para intentar esa hazaña y es que si convencía a las chicas de su escapada al Parque Pingüino ahí lograría por fin alejar a Mihara de sus amigas y declararse.

Después de infructuosos intentos durante la semana Yamazaki había recurrido a este plan desesperado para lograr un poco de privacidad con la joven y hablarle sobre sus sentimientos.

Sabía que no sería fácil convencer a sus cuatro amigas, pero si lograba picar el espíritu aventurero de Yanagisawa y Kinomoto ellas convencerían a Sasaki y Daidouji.

-"_Todo está a mi favor" _–pensó Yamazaki sin perder el valor.

Los maestros tenía una junta con el director en la primera hora después del almuerzo y el último profesor de ese día se había reportado enfermo, así que los colocarían con otro grupo para pasar loas ultimas dos horas del día en la biblioteca, nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

-Deberíamos hacerlo –dijo Naoko Yanagisawa al fin.

Mientras Yamazaki sintió deseos de abrazar a esa chica sus amigas parpadearon sorprendidas, ninguna de ellas hubiera esperado que Naoko fuera la primera en aceptar.

-Pero Naoko –replicó Tomoyo Daidouji-. ¿Y si nos descubren?

-No lo harán –aseguró la joven con la misma intensidad que lo hiciera el joven-. Yamazaki tiene razón hoy es el día perfecto para lanzarnos a la aventura. Además pronto empezaran los exámenes no tendremos ni un minuto para respirar.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando salgamos afuera? –preguntó Rika Sasaki insegura-. ¿Cuando nos vean salir a todos con el uniforme?

-Eso no es problema –interrumpió Arawa-. Conozco un lugar por donde podremos salir, podemos saltar la barda por el patio de atrás, no es muy alto y hay un enorme y frondoso árbol que ocultará nuestra huida.

-¡Saltar la barda! –exclamó Chiharu Mihara cruzándose de brazos-. No señor, nada me convencerá de hacer eso.

-Pero yo te ayudaré –dijo Yamazaki sintiendo que su ultima esperaza moría, aunque de inmediato se recompuso y aclarándose la garganta añadió-. Es decir, Arawa y yo las ayudaremos.

-Yo también las ayudaré –exclamó Sakura Kinomoto sobresaltándolos con su entusiasmo-. No creo tener ningún problema para saltar la barda.

-¡Sakura! –dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Estás segura?

-Claro –respondió la chica de brillantes ojos verdes-. Anímate Tomoyo, ya no tendremos oportunidad de nada con los exámenes.

-Está bien –aceptó Tomoyo aun dudosa-. Iré si tu vas.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Yamazaki-. ¿Qué dices Mihara? ¿Te animas?

-No lo sé, ¿qué dices Rika? –aún no convencida.

-Pues, a mi me sigue preocupando lo de los uniformes.

-¿Por qué? No hay motivo –aseguró Arawa.

-Además conozco un sitio en el parque que casi nadie frecuenta, la gente dice que está encantado –comentó Yamazaki con sus aires de exageración que tanto molestaban a Chiharu, iba a soltar un comentario sarcástico al respecto cuando…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Naoko entusiasmada-. Yo quiero ir, quiero conocer ese lugar –y se volvió a sus amigas con las manos entrelazadas-. Por favor chicas, hagámoslo.

Chiharu puso los ojos en blanco. Y Sakura dio un respingo de miedo. Era bien sabido para todas lo mucho que a Naoko le gustaban las historias de fantasía y en especial las de terror.

-Está bien, iré –aceptó Chiharu.

Al final entre todos pudieron convencer a Rika de unírseles, se pusieron de acuerdo y esperaron que llegara el momento para escapar por la barda.

Cuando por fin llegaron al parque las chicas respiraron tranquilas y se permitieron dejarse contagiar por el entusiasmo de sus compañeros de clase.

A esa hora el Parque Pingüino era un sitio tranquilo, no había mucha gente alrededor y los jóvenes disfrutaron de los columpios e incluso se animaron a comprar helados. Corrieron, jugaron y platicaron intercambiando bromas, en algún momento durante toda esa diversión se fueron separando para hacer cada quien lo que le pareciera interesante y extrañamente Chiharu y Yamazaki desaparecieron sin que ninguno lo notara.

-¿No es maravilloso? –preguntó Sakura a su mejor a miga mientras descansaba sobre la hierba.

-Si, tengo que admitir que si –replicó Tomoyo junto a ella-. Aunque no creo que me atreva a hacer algo así otra vez.

-Yo tampoco –admitió Sakura-. Cuando saltábamos la barda creí que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

-¿De verdad? No lo parecía, creí que te divertías de lo lindo –dijo Tomoyo pensando que habían compartido la misma sensación-. Hasta te ví sonreír.

-Lo hice, hasta que imagine a Touya apareciendo de la nada.

Las dos chicas se miraron compartiendo una misma imagen mental del hermano mayor de Sakura, quien con frecuencia se enojaba con la chica. No era difícil pensar en él con su porte gallardo, alto con la piel bronceada. Con el ceño fruncido, las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras, la típica postura que usaba cuando estaba enojado. Al fin soltaron la carcajada.

-Si yo hubiese imaginado a mi madre, no me habría atrevido a saltar la barda –comentó Tomoyo sintiendo un ligero escalofrío. Sonomi Daidouji era de temerse cuando se enojaba, aun más de lo que se podía temer a Touya.

Sakura y Tomoyo habían sido amigas durante la mitad de su vida. Se habían conocido cuando la primera se mudó a la ciudad junto con su hermano mayor y el padre de ambos. Desde el primer día de clases de Sakura en la escuela de Tomoyo las dos se habían vuelto inseparables.

Tomoyo pronto supo todo sobre su amiga, su adorable padre que siempre era cariñoso y comprensivo con sus hijos y su hermano que insistía en molestarla llamándola "monstruo" aunque la vigilaba constantemente. Sobre todo desde que las chicas entraron a la preparatoria y los chicos comenzaron a mostrar el más mínimo interés por la hermosa joven de brillantes ojos verdes y delicada figura.

A Sakura eso no le hacia gracia pero Tomoyo sonreía cada vez que presenciaba un altercado entre los hermanos pues con el tiempo había podido apreciar el fuerte lazo que los unía y sobre todo el amor de Touya para con su hermana reflejado en esa constante sobreprotección hacia ella.

A pesar de sus caracteres distintos las dos jóvenes había echo muy buena amistada pues mientras Sakura era alegre, entusiasta y un tanto distraída, Tomoyo era más bien reservada y silenciosa, pero sobre todo amable y tierna. Aunque también hubo algo más que las unió y fue el echo de haber perdido a uno de sus progenitores.

Pero hasta en eso podía mostrarse una diferencia entre ellas pues en el hogar de los Kinomoto, Fujitaka su padre, había mantenido vivo el recuerdo de su adorada Nadeshiko, muestra de ello eran las innumerables fotografías de la mujer que formaban parte de la decoración de toda la casa y todos hablaban de ella con naturalidad sin rastros de pesar.

En cambio para Tomoyo perder a su padre había sido una tragedia tan grande que aún no se podían recuperar ni ella ni su madre.

Sonomi Daidouji eligió la peor manera para evadirse del dolor. Las fotografías de su esposo habían desaparecido de la gran mansión en la que vivían. Todas, menos una que Tomoyo guardaba celosamente en su habitación. Rara vez hablaban de él, tanto así que a veces Tomoyo llegaba a creer que ese hombre que tan cariñosamente la llamaba "_mi princesa_" nunca había existido.

La repentina muerta de Takedo Daidouji ocurrió en el peor momento pues la exitosa empresa que dirigía estaba sufriendo uno de sus peores caídas en la bolsa de valores debido a una inesperada crisis económica en el país. Sonomi Daidouji fue obligada a tomar el lugar de su esposo y durante el primer año la adaptación a su nuevo ritmo de vida y la aceptación de sus responsabilidades creo como resultado el distanciamiento de madre e hija.

Tomoyo sabía en el fondo de su corazón que su madre no había dejado de amarla. Pero Sonomi se enfrascó tanto en el manejo de los negocios cosa que aprovecho como una excusa más para olvidarse de su dolor y en el proceso se alejó de su hija. Para la joven fue demasiado traumático pasar de las constantes muestras de cariño de sus padres a la completa ausencia de estas.

Fue al final de ese largo y doloroso año que Sakura Kinomoto apareció en su vida y que de nueva cuenta la joven Daidouji empezará a vivir de nuevo, al verse cobijada por el calor de la familia Kinomoto.

Fujitaka Kinomoto fue el primero en notar la profunda tristeza que embargaba a la pequeña amiga de su hija y fue entonces cuando las invitaciones a la casa aumentaron, fue él quien le regalara su primera cámara fotográfica y la animara a reflejar a través de ella sus sentimientos.

Era la misma cámara que Tomoyo llevaba consigo a todos lados y que usaba en ese momento para enfocar la imagen de su amiga dormitando plácidamente sobre la hierba.

El clic de la cámara sobresaltó a Sakura.

-¡Tomoyo! No hagas eso –pidió Sakura sonrojada.

-Pero Sakura, te ves tan linda cuando duermes –sonrió Tomoyo admirando la belleza de su amiga.

Algún día un joven apuesto y con suficiente valor para enfrentar a su hermano aparecería en su vida. Tomoyo suspiró pensando en la clase de hombre que le gustaría para ella, aunque siempre evitaba a esos pensamientos pues la llevaban irremediablemente a la memoria de su padre.

Distraída se llevó una mano a la larga tranza con la que sujetaba su cabello, cuantas veces le había insistido Sakura en que se lo dejara suelto. También acomodó los lentes que llevaba, mismos que eran innecesarios pues Tomoyo no los necesitaba, lo que si necesitaba era la protección que estos le daban pues según ella la ocultaban.

A Tomoyo no le interesaba que los chicos se acercaran a ella, aun no estaba preparada. Ella sabía que sufriría mucho si sentía el rechazo de un posible amor. Ya había tenido demasiado con el de su madre.

-No se porque insistes en llevarlos –dijo Sakura observando a su amiga acomodarse los lentes-. No los necesitas y eso no oculta lo hermosa que eres –se atrevió a sentenciar antes de desviar la mirada para evitar cualquier replica de su amiga.

Tomoyo encogió los hombros sonriendo acostumbrada a los regaños de su amiga. Las dos jóvenes con 16 años se conocían lo bastante bien como para conocer sus secretos más íntimos y a Tomoyo no le molestaban los comentarios de Sakura pues sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos y lanzó un bufido de exasperación, algún día lograría que su mejor amiga saliera del caparazón en el que se encontraba.

Mientras tanto ajena a los pensamientos de su amiga Tomoyo levantó la cámara fotográfica buscando algo que valiera la pena inmortalizar en una imagen.

Observó un hermoso pájaro multicolor y permaneció de rodillas conteniendo el aliento, comenzó a acercarse sigilosa al arbusto donde el ave se había posado tratando de estar lo más cerca posible.

Sakura todavía acostada observó los movimientos de su amiga y ella también se mantuvo quieta sabiendo de sobra que eso es lo que se esperaba de ella aunque le costara mucho trabajo lograrlo.

Tomoyo mientras tanto se mordía el labio enfocando la lente de su cámara hasta que notó al fondo el movimiento de un par de personas, una de ellas en una postura muy familiar.

Por encima de su cámara Tomoyo entornó los ojos y ahogó una exclamación que hizo que el pajarillo volara asustado atrayendo la atención en su dirección.

La joven se dejó caer al suelo instintivamente e hizo gestos para que SAkura guardara silencio mientras se acercaba a ella a gatas.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Sakura en voz baja.

-¡Es Touya!

-¡Qué! –casi gritó Sakura y Tomoyo la silenció colocando una mano sobre su boca.

-Touya esta ahí –señaló en dirección al arbusto que las protegía-.- Yukito está con él.

-Yukito –suspiró Sakura pensando en el mejor amigo de su hermano y alzó la cabeza para buscarlo.

-No, ahora no –la regañó Tomoyo adivinando sus intenciones-. Están muy cerca, vamos a alejarnos un poco –y la jaló para que avanzaran unos metros hasta poder ocultarse tras otro conjunto de arbustos.

Una vez ahí Tomoyo permitió que Sakura asomara la cabeza para ver a los dos hombres.

-Tienes razón, ahí esta Yukito –dijo Sakura con ternura pero su tono cambio al ver al acompañante de este-. Y Touya.

Entonces Tomoyo también se animó a mirar.

-No se ve muy contento Sakura –comentó la joven preocupada.

-¿Qué podrá estar haciendo aquí? –preguntó la ojiverde-. Y justamente hoy.

Las chicas se ocultaron cuando Touya y Yukito se acercaron a donde ellas se encontraban.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que estàn aquì? –se oyò preguntar la voz del joven Yukito.

-Porque es lo más obvio –contestó Touya molesto-. Cuando te saltas las clases escapas hacia aquí, así que no tardaré en encontrarlas.

-¿Y si no están juntas?

-Si Sakura vino sin Tomoyo –advirtió Touya furioso y lanzó un gruñido de exasperación-. Más le vale que no la encuentre con algún mocoso.

En ese momento Yukito pudo ver a lo lejos a un chico y una chica con el uniforme de la preparatorio, pensó en alejar a Touya en la dirección contraria pero en ese momento el mismo los vio.

-¡Ahí! –gritó Touya señalando-. ¡Ese mocoso la esta tomando de la mano! –y se encaminó furioso en esa dirección. Yukito lo siguió tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –se preguntaba Sakura mientras veía a su hermano alejarse del lugar.

-No lo sé, tal vez fue a buscarte a la escuela.

-Pues que oportuno –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Debemos buscar a los demás e irnos de aquí –sugirió Tomoyo tomando las cosas de ambas.

A los pocos minutos localizaron a Naoko, Rika y Arawa, le contaron lo que sucedía. Yamazaki y Chiharu no aparecían.

-En todo caso deberían irse ustedes –decía Arawa.

-No entiendes –replicó Sakura-. Mi hermano es capaz de llevarlos hasta sus casas a cada uno.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Rika con terror.

-¡Sakura! ¡Ahí vienen! –gritó Tomoyo y todos se ocultaron.

-Estoy seguro de que vinieron por aquí –decía Touya desesperado.

-Yo creo que te confundiste –dijo Yukito.

Al poco rato los dos hombres desaparecieron.

-Ya se fueron –susurró Sakura y todos aparecieron detrás de los arbustos.

-Aquí vienen Yamazaki Y Chiharu –dijo Naoko a sus espaldas, los dos chicos venían agitados-. ¿Qué les paso?

-Tu hermano –respondió Chiharu con voz entrecortada-. Él nos persiguió…

-¿Ahora me creen? –dijo Sakura y los demás asintieron preocupados.

-¡Ahí vienen otra vez! –exclamó Yamazaki y todos volvieron a ocultarse hasta que pudieron salir de nuevo.

-No se va rendir fácilmente –comentó Tomoyo.

-Voy a tener que ir con él –dijo Sakura con una mueca.

-¡No! –gritaron todos.

-Vámonos antes de que regresen –sugirió Naoko.

-No podremos llegar a la salida sin que nos vea –dijo Sakrua-. Iré con él y ustedes esperarán a que nos hayamos ido.

-Yo voy contigo –ofreció Tomoyo.

-No –negó Sakura y añadió en voz baja-. Tal ve mi hermano no te acusaría con tu madre, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Pero Sakura…

-No, yo te convencí de esto. No me gustaría que tu mamá se enojara contigo por mi culpa.

Tomoyo pensó en su madre, justo en ese momento estaba en medio de negociaciones importante. Podrían pasar dos cosas, ignoraría el incidente o se pondría furiosa por importunarla con algo tan insignificante.

-Quédate con ellos Tomoyo –insistió Sakura-. Y nos vemos el lunes, lo más seguro es que Touya no me deje salir o hablar por teléfono el fin de semana.

-¿Tú papá no dirá nada? –preguntó Rika, todos la miraban preocupados.

-Mi papá salió el fin de semana. No se preocupen chicos mi hermano es tan terrible –aseguró con una sonrisa-. Recuerden esperar a que nos hayamos ido –y dicho esto tomó sus cosas y aspiró con fuerza antes de dirigirse al lugar por donde había desaparecido la última vez su hermano.

Todos permanecieron alertas. Desde donde se encontraban Tomoyo fue la única que pudo ver el momento en que Sakura llegaba donde Touya.

Cuando Touya se volvió para encontrarse con su hermana de inmediato tomó su postura enfadada con las manos en la cintura. Sakura soportó con entereza el regaño que le dio, con la cabeza baja y levemente sonrojada por que Yukito era testigo de ello. Levantó los ojos al joven y notó su mirada comprensiva acompañada por una sonrisa cosa que animó un poco a la chica.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo? –preguntó Touya en cuanto terminó su sermón.

-E… ella no está aquí –tartamudeó Sakura. Touya la miró fijamente, era obvio que no le creía.

-¿Viniste con algún mocoso? Porque si lo hiciste…

-¡No hermano! –negó con vehemencia-. No vine con… con ningún chico –"_Fueron dos_", pensó Sakura pero eso carecía de importancia porque no había ido con ellos en el sentido que pensaba Touya.

-Vámonos –declaró Touya tomándola de la mano de repente como para asegurarse de que no escapara.

Yukito los alcanzó y tomó el maletín escolar de Sakura al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias –susurró Sakura sintiéndose en las nubes.

Cuando pasaron por donde había dejado a sus amigos se volvió ligeramente para verlos asomarse y sonrió levemente para que no se preocuparan.

Yukito se volvió en ese momento y los vio a todos detrás de los arbustos. Reconoció a los dos que había perseguido Touya y levantó la mano a modo de despedida. Todos se había ocultado a excepción de Tomoyo quien también se despidió un poco sonrojada.

-Ya se fueron –dijo Tomoyo cuando los vio salir de parque-. Creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, no puedo quedarme ahora que Sakura fue regañada.

-Tienes razón –dijo Chiharu-. Vámonos.

-¿Crees que la pase muy mal? –preguntó Naoko mientras tomaban sus cosas.

-No, creo que lo peor ya pasó –respondió Tomoyo esperando estar en lo cierto-. De todos modos tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes para saber que pasó.

Todos caminaron en silencio mientras salían del parque, aunque no pasó desapercibido que Yamazaki y Chiharu se portaban diferente. Así siguieron hasta llegar a una intersección.

-¿Dónde se metieron ustedes dos? –preguntó Arawa bruscamente.

-¿Nosotros? Pues… por ahí –respondió Yamazaki con una sonrisa. Chiharu estaba sonrojada-. Bueno yo… acompañaré a Chiharu a casa.

Arawa puso los ojos en blanco mientras las otras chicas se miraban sonriendo.

-Yanagisawa tu vives por este lado ¿verdad? –preguntó Arawa.

-Si

-Yo también, ¿podemos irnos juntos?

-Si, claro.

-Bueno, en ese caso Tomoyo y yo nos iremos en esta dirección –dijo Rika señalando el lado contrario.

Los chicos se despidieron antes de separarse. Tomoyo y Rika platicaron sobre los acontecimientos del día, todo había sido muy emocionante hasta la llegada del hermano de Sakura. Tomoyo tranquilizó a Rika asegurándole que Touya no era tan malo como aparentaba. Al final estuvieron de acuerdo en que no volverían a repetir la experiencia.

Llegó el momento en que las dos chicas se separaron. Rika vivía cerca mientras que a Tomoyo todavía le quedaba un buen tramo que recorrer.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando una ligera lluvia empezó a caer.

-Perfecto –se quejó Tomoyo al notar que el agua caía con más fuerza y comenzó a correr.

Siguió corriendo y alcanzó a ver el semáforo esperando llegar antes de que cambiara la señal, pero justo al llegar a la esquina el color estaba en amarillo. Tomoyo se volvió a ver no parecía venir ningún auto en esa dirección y de repente reparó en algo pequeño y peludo que se movía a mitad de la calle. Con terror alcanzó a ver un auto que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia la calle.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar al animalito y lanzarse al otro lado de la calle dejándose llevar por la inercia.

El auto ni siquiera freno un poco, incluso salpico con agua a la chica. Tomoyo escuchó que el hombre que conducía le gritaba algo al pasar pero apenas y lo escuchó absorta en el perrito que temblaba en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tomoyo y se dispuso a ponerse de pie y seguir caminando.

Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando sintió una terrible punzada en el tobillo. Fue tan fuerte el dolor que volvió a caer sobre la acera.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con el animalito-. Parece que la que no está bien soy yo.

Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo reparó en su apariencia. Sucia, mojada, con las rodillas laceradas y el tobillo lastimado. Miró un poco hacia arriba, el agua seguí cayendo.

-Si llegó tarde a casa mamá no me dejará conservarte –le explicó al perrito-. Por lo menos hasta que te encuentre un hogar.

Trató de ponerse de pie pero el dolor no se lo permitió los lentes se le cayeron al suelo. En medio de la calle, con un cachorro, el portafolios escolar y sin un taxi a la vista Tomoyo empezó a angustiarse.

-No voy a llorar ahora –se dijo sintiendo que las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.

En algún momento la lluvia cesó. "_Pero no es así" _pensó Tomoyo notando que la lluvia no había cesado, algo los estaba protegiendo, se limpió el agua de los ojos confundida.

-¿Estás bien princesa?

Tomoyo se paralizó al momento conteniendo la respiración, apartó la mano de su cara y fue entonces cuando reparó en un par de zapatos lustrosos frente a ella, su mirada subió poco a poco por los jeans negros hasta seguir con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, al final se encontró con un par de ojos azules de un color tan profundo que ella no había visto antes.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **¡He vuelto, ¡he vuelto! Ojalá y esta nueva historia les guste a todos, como se han podido dar cuenta esta vez la pareja será diferente, vuelvo a mis orígenes a E&T. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero no pudo ser de otra manera pero como sea espero sus opiniones, ¿les gusta, ¿no les gusta? Como siempre les aviso que la historia se irá desarrollando lentamente, no esperen grandes emociones desde el primer capítulo, aunque el final no estuvo tan mal ¿no? Como sea espero les guste. Últimamente mi muso inspirador anda un podo flojo y no se me acerca mucho, supongo que es en parte porque afortunadamente he tenido trabajo y eso me ha quitado tiempo, así que espero poder tener nuevos capítulos en el tiempo estimado, osea en tres semanas, pero si no ustedes me disculparan pero serán cuatro, como sea prometo que esta historia seguirá su rumbo hasta llegar el final. Ya veremos que nos depara el destino. Otra vez muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura espero se queden hasta el final Con cariño: Daulaci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**CAPITULO 2**

Tenía el pelo oscuro, tan negro como la tinta china y ligeramente ondulado que enmarcaba un rostro que parecía sacado de la portada de una revista de cine. Las cejas, oscuras como la noche, enmarcaban unos ojos tan azules como una mañana de gloria y aquella sonrisa… Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –dijo aquella voz masculina con preocupación poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que la chica.

El aroma de su colonia, invadió los sentidos de Tomoyo. Quiso responder que estaba muy bien, mejor que nunca de hecho; pero sus labios no se abrían. Lo vio tomar sus lentes del suelo.

-¿Son tuyos? –Tomoyo solo pudo asentir, creyó que el joven se los devolvería pero en cambio, los guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Si sigues aquí vas a pescar una pulmonía –dijo él tendiéndole una mano, sin pensarlo Tomoyo la aceptó y en el mismo instante en que él se incorporaba, la jaló suavemente ayudándola a levantarse.

Una vez de pie Tomoyo recordó el dolor en el tobillo y también lo que había pasado y trató de no apoyar el mismo.

-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa –se presentó sin soltarle la mano de manera que la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio-. ¿Y tú eres…?

-To… Tomoyo Daidouji –tartamudeó avergonzada por su falta de control.

-Bien Tomoyo Daidouji –replicó él sonriendo complacido-. Más que una princesa eres una heroína.

Tomoyo parpadeó confundida; entonces no se había imaginado cuando lo escuchó por primera vez.

-No entiendo –dijo siendo consciente por primera vez del frío que sentía, sobre todo ahora que notaba la calidez de la mano que aún sujetaba la suya.

-Me encontraba en la cafetería de enfrente –explicó volviéndose ligeramente hacia el local que estaba cruzando la calle-, cuando presencié tu acto heroico.

-Fue una tontería –respondió sonrojada.

-No creo que él opine lo mismo –dijo señalando al cachorro.

El animalito temblaba de frío y miedo. Eriol también notó el ligero temblor en la chica.

-¿Me sostienes el paraguas? –preguntó el joven, Tomoyo tomó el objeto con la mano libre, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder el equilibrio.

Enseguida Eriol se quitó la chaqueta para colocársela a ella sobre los hombros.

-No… no es necesario –objetó la chica consciente del calor que despedía la prenda.

-Yo creo que si –replicó Eriol-. Y él está de acuerdo –señaló al cachorro que se acurrucaba buscando el calor.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo más frente a ellos apareció un auto negro de cuatro puertas muy lujoso. La puerta del chofer se abrió.

-No baje señor Tarisume –dijo Eriol en voz alta-. No tiene caso que usted también se moje –de inmediato la puerta volvió a cerrarse-. ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa? –ofreció el joven al tiempo que abría la puerta del pasajero.

Por primera vez desde que Eriol apareciera, Tomoyo dudo de sus atenciones, era ahora que se daba cuenta que estaba hablando con un extraño, no sabía nada sobre él excepto su nombre y que por su apariencia y la de su auto debía ser alguien con mucho dinero.

-No, no sé –tartamudeó indecisa-. No creo que yo deba…

-Se que soy un perfecto desconocido para ti y todas las advertencias que se nos hace sobre hablar con un extraño me las dieron alguna vez, y comprendo tu duda. Pero te juro que mis intenciones son las mejores.

Tomoyo notó lo sincero que parecía, mientras hablaba no hubo un solo momento en que apartara la mirada de ella y habló con mucha seriedad.

-¿Prometes llevarme directo a mi casa?

-Lo prometo.

-Está bien –aceptó la chica rogando porque no estuviera cometiendo un grave error.

Con una sonrisa enorme, Eriol recogió el portafolios escolar de la joven y lo metió al auto, después sin previo aviso tomó a Tomoyo en sus brazos provocando que la joven se sonrojara, espero a que cerrara el paraguas para meterla al auto con todo y el cachorro, cerró al puerta y se dio la vuelta para subir al mismo.

-Señor Tarisume le presentó a la señorita Daidouji –dijo Eriol al chofer.

-Mucho gusto señorita –replicó al hombre mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor Tomoyo simplemente sonrió nerviosa.

-Vamos a llevar a ala señorita a su casa –anunció Eriol-. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

La joven respondió, si notaron que la dirección correspondía a una zona exclusiva de la ciudad ninguno dijo nada. El chofer puso el auto en marcha.

-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –preguntó Eriol de repente-. Es demasiado formal de la otra manera ¿no te parece? –explicó sonriendo.

-Si, claro –aceptó la chica recordando a su amiga Sakura, Eriol tenía una carácter parecido al de ella.

-Perfecto, entonces tu deberás llamarme Eriol, ¿de acuerdo Tomoyo?

-Está bien… Eriol

-Todavía estaba un tanto lejos de tu casa –comentó Eriol después de un par de minutos-. ¿Qué hacías sola bajo la lluvia?

-Bueno yo… regresaba de la escuela –respondió Tomoyo sonrojada, no se atrevía a decirle lo que sus amigos y ella habían hecho.

La conversación se detuvo, Tomoyo se reprendió en silencio por su timidez, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle. Al poco rato notó que llevaban tiempo sin moverse, Eriol pareció notar lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no avanzamos señor Tarisume?

-No estoy seguro joven, pero al parecer, ha habido un accidente creo que unos metros más adelante hay una ambulancia.

-¿Hay alguna otra ruta para llegar a tu casa? –preguntó Eriol.

-Si, pero daríamos un rodeo muy grande –respondió Tomoyo después de meditarlo un momento.

El auto quedó en silencio hasta que los estornudos de la chica ocuparon su lugar.

-Salud –dijo Eriol tendiéndole un pañuelo.

-Gracias.

-Tomoyo me temo que voy a faltar a mi promesa –dijo Eriol muy serio-. Primero te llevaré a mi casa, creo que de momento lo más importante es que te seques y te quites esa ropa mojada.

-No, estoy bien –replicó angustiada.

-Prometo que más tarde te llevaré a tu casa.

Tomoyo no sabía que hacer, algo le decía que podía confiar en él pero la situación era muy extraña para tomarla a la ligera. Miró el espejo retrovisor y vio los ojos del chofer mirándola.

-No se preocupe señorita Daidouji –dijo el hombre-. El joven Eriol siempre cumple lo que promete.

Tomoyo aceptó un tanto renuente y preocupada miraba por al ventanilla mientras el señor Tarisume maniobraba con destreza para salir por una calle cercana.

Eriol la miraba consciente de su angustia pero no había más remedio, mientras siguiera con la ropa húmeda corría el riesgo de enfermarse. Miró al pequeño cachorro en su regazo y después subió la mirada por el uniforme escolar de la joven y sonrió.

Eriol estaba en la cafetería esperando a un viejo compañero de escuela sentado junto a la gran ventana del local, observaba todo lo que sucedía bajo la lluvia. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue precisamente el uniforme de la chica, le hizo recordar los años en los que él mismo se vio obligado a usar el uniforme de prestigioso internado inglés en el que lo habían inscrito sus padres.

Suspiró al recordar el sobresalto que sintió al ser testigo de cómo la joven se había arrojado a la calle y sobretodo del alivió que lo embargo al ver que ella estaba bien, sin darse cuenta se había levantado de su silla y volvió a sentarse en la misma sin apartar la vista de la joven.

Fue cuando notó que protegía algo entre sus brazos y comprendió lo que había sucedido, al ver que se incorporaba y volvía a caer no dudó un instante en prestarle ayuda. Pagó el café que había tomado y salió del lugar olvidándose por completo de su amigo, ya después le explicaría lo que había sucedido.

Cuando el señor Tarisume lo vio salir de inmediato se acercó a él con el paraguas y le pidió que diera la vuelta al auto y lo alcanzará del otro lado de la calle.

Cuando llegó donde la joven se veía tan pequeña y tan frágil que no pudo evitar hablarle con cariño "_princesa_" ¿de donde había salido eso? Quien sabe, pero le quedaba muy bien.

Ahora que la tenía tan cerca sentada junto a él, pudo examinar sus delicadas facciones. El extraño color de sus ojos fue lo primero que llamó su atención, el blanco de su piel y el magnifico contraste con el cabello negro. Viendo al cachorro en sus brazos no dudaba que su belleza fuera también interior.

Estaba seguro que Tomoyo Daidouji rompería algunos corazones si no es que lo había hecho ya.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Eriol, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que vivían en la misma zona aunque su casa estaba mucho más cerca tal y como había dicho. No se sorprendió al ver la larga barda que bordeaba la propiedad o el portón de hierro forjado frente al que se detuvieron.

Afortunadamente había dejado de llover pues el señor Tarisume tuvo que bajar para abrir la reja y hacer pasar el auto.

-Esa es una de las cosas que debo cambiar –comentó Eriol-. Pienso poner un sistema eléctrico y cámaras de vigilancia para controlar la entrada y que la puerta pueda ser abierta también desde el coche mediante control remoto.

Una vez que el auto estuvo dentro el señor Tarisume repitió el mismo proceso y regreso poniendo el coche en marcha hacia el enorme jardín que se mostraba un tanto descuidado.

-Todos estos son rosales –dijo Eriol-. Han estado descuidados pero también cambiaré eso.

Había un tono de melancolía en su voz pero Tomoyo no se atrevió a preguntar el porque.

Al fin llegaron a la impresionante casa de dos pisos. El auto aparcó frente a una escalinata que daba a la puerta de entrada.

-Hemos llegado –anunció Eriol al tiempo que el señor Tarisume abría la puerta del auto.

Eriol bajó primero y después ayudó a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo, la joven sostenía al mismo tiempo al cachorro y su portafolios. En cuanto estuvo afuera el joven volvió a tomarla en brazos.

Subieron las escaleras con rapidez, el señor Tarisume iba delante de ellos para abrirles la puerta. Al verla de par en par, Tomoyo sintió el impulso de pedirle a Eriol que la bajara y salir corriendo de ahí pero se contuvo de todos modos sabía que no podría hacerlo.

En cuanto entraron, Tomoyo notó el impresionante vestíbulo, la casa no parecía estar ocupada cosa que la asustó.

-Bienvenida a mi casa –dijo Eriol con calidez.

Tomoyo una vez más pensó en decirle que todo aquello no era necesario pero antes de pronunciar palabra una voz la detuvo.

-¡Joven Eriol! –exclamó una mujer detrás de ellos, cuando este se volvió hacia ella Tomoyo puedo ver a una mujer de mediana edad, regordeta y al parecer algo molesta-. ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó airada mirando a la chica que Eriol sostenía en brazos.

-Señora Seri permítame presentarle a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji –las presentó sonriendo ignorando la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de la mujer-. Tomoyo esta es la señora Seri: esposa del señor Tarisume y mi ama de llaves.

-Mucho… gusto –tartamudeó Tomoyo a pesar de que la mujer parecía temible así enojada, la joven respiró tranquila al ver que no era la única mujer en la casa.

-Joven Eriol no creo que sea prudente… -protestó la mujer confundida mientras observaba a la chica que no podía tener más de 16 años.

-Señora Seri me encantaría explicarle con detalle –interrumpió Eriol tranquilamente-, pero como ve Tomoyo está empapada y necesita un baño caliente.

-Si claro –aceptó la mujer preocupada al notar el temblor en la joven-. Pero ¿dónde…?

-¿Qué tal la habitación de la abuela? –sugirió Eriol, la mujer asintió aprobando la sugerencia-. ¿¿Por qué no se adelanta a llenar la tina?

La señora Seri se apresuró a hacer lo que Eriol sutilmente ordenaba y ya subía las escaleras.

-¿Tina? –exclamó Tomoyo todavía en brazos de Eriol-. Eso es demasiado, solo necesito secarme –dijo sin poder evitar el ligero castañeo de sus dientes.

-Tomoyo, princesa: estás helada y es la forma más rápida de hacerte entrar en calor.

Lo había hecho otra vez, la había llamado "princesa" cosa que sorprendió a ambos pues sonaba como si lo hiciera desde siempre.

Mientras Eriol pensaba que le quedaba bien, Tomoyo había quedado muda por el vuelco que había dado su corazón.

El señor Tarisume entró en ese momento a la habitación ya sin el uniforme de chofer, ahora usaba uno más parecido al de mayordomo.

-Señor Tarisume ¿podría encargarse del cachorro? –pidió Eriol mirando al animalito-. El también necesita un buen baño caliente y algo de comida pero no sé si tendremos algo adecuado para él.

-Encontraré algo joven, no se preocupe –respondió el hombre esperando a que la chica le entregara al cachorro

-Dáselo Tomoyo: el señor Tarisume lo cuidará bien.

Tomoyo entregó al perrito con cierto pesar pero con la sensación de que lo que dijo Eriol era cierto. El señor Tarisume tomó al cachorro con cuidado y desapareció antes de que ellos iniciaran su ascenso por las escaleras.

-Disculparás si la casa parece fría y poco confortable, pero aun no nos hemos instalado del todo, eres la primera invitada que tenemos.

-No tienes que disculparte, te agradezco lo que haces por mi.

Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, se hizo más evidente lo dicho por Eriol, dividido por las escaleras un enorme pasillo oscuro y frío se abrió ante ellos. Eriol tomó hacia la derecha y fue directamente hacia la única puerta abierta.

Tomoyo parpadeó por la claridad que había en el cuarto y miró maravillada a su alrededor.

Había dos grandes ventanales con las pesadas cortinas corridas iluminaban el interior de la espaciosa habitación, todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas pero Tomoyo pudo distinguir un juego de sillones frente a una chimenea, a un lado lo que parecía ser un escritorio y al fondo una gran cama con postes. Tomoyo vio una puerta y supuso que daba al vestidor, la otra puerta estaba abierta y se dirigieron a ella.

El baño era casi tan grande como la habitación, femenino y lleno de detalles. La señora Seri estaba junto a una tina muy moderna, el vapor empezaba a llenar la habitación. Eriol la dejó con cuidado sobre una silla.

-La señora Seri te ayudará con lo demás, mientras tanto yo iré a encender la chimenea.

-Gracias –murmuró Tomoyo antes de verlo salir, ahora que estaba a solas con la mujer se sentía un poco intimidada.

La mujer había estado inclinada sobre la bañera hasta que escucho que se cerraba la puerta y entonces se volvió hacia Tomoyo con las manos en la cintura.

-Bien jovencita ¿cuál es tu historia?

Tomoyo la miro sorprendida con los ojos como platos, no esperaba que la señora Seri le hiciera esa pregunta.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Tomoyo temblando.

-Si, ¿cómo es que te has encontrado en esta situación? –replico la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella y empezaba a quitarle la ropa mojada.

-¡Espere! –exclamó Tomoyo abochornada-. Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Tiemblas tanto que dudo mucho que eso sea posible –dijo la mujer con severidad-. No debes avergonzarte no tienes nada que yo no tenga. Cúbrete con esto –ofreció exasperada tendiéndole una toalla cuando la chica prácticamente estuvo desnuda-. ¿Tuviste un accidente? –preguntó reparando en las rodillas lastimadas, también tenía ligeras raspaduras en un brazo.

-Algo así –respondió Tomoyo y trató de levantarse para caminar a la bañera.

-Ahora veo porque el joven Eriol te llevaba en brazos –dijo la señora Seri ofreciéndole su brazo para apoyarse y ayudarla-. Disculpa si pensé mal de ti.

-No hay cuidado –aseguró Tomoyo con una sonrisa que la señora Seri correspondió permitiendo que las dos se relajaran.

Una vez dentro de la tina Tomoyo agradeció el calor que la rodeó, la señor Seri le ofreció un jabón para que se lavara y le dio la espalda para recoger su ropa.

-Señora Seri ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Si, adelante –respondió sin desatender sus actividades.

-¿Qué fue lo que pensó cuando me vio?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó volviéndose a mirarla.

-Si, ¿por qué dijo que había pensado mal de mi?

-Ah eso –la mujer se acercó a la bañera y se sentó en la orilla de la misma-. Conozco a Eriol y se que es incapaz de algo malo, pero he visto que las mujeres hacen toda clase de locuras para atraer su atención. Y ahora que te veo bien no creo que seas del tipo que se arroja sobre el camino para que Eriol se fije en ella.

-Bueno, yo… -tartamudeó Tomoyo completamente sonrojada.

-¿Eso hiciste? –exclamó la señora Seri asombrada.

Tomoyo negó con vehemencia para después explicarle apresuradamente lo que había sucedido hasta el momento en que Eriol decidió llevarla ahí.

-Se que hice algo muy estúpido –explicó con rapidez Tomoyo deseando no perder el respeto de la mujer-. Y no solo lo digo por el cachorro sino por aceptar la ayuda de un extraño pero… Eriol me inspiró mucha confianza –terminó sin aliento.

-Lo sé, mi querido Eriol –dijo orgullosa-. No puede ver a nadie en problemas sin ofrecer su ayuda.

-¿Hace mucho que lo conoce? –preguntó Tomoyo notando el cariño con que la mujer hablaba de Eriol.

-Si mucho, llegó a casa de mi señora cuando… -y se detuvo abruptamente-, bueno… desde hace 10 años.

Tomoyo percibió el momento en que la señora Seri dudo, algo iba a revelarle, tal vez algo privado y muy personal respecto a Eriol así que simplemente sonrió tratando de no prestarle atención al asunto.

-¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó la señora Seri.

-Si, gracias.

La señora Seri la ayudo a salir de la bañera y a secarse, después de so le ofreció una camiseta enorme con un número al frente y detrás, este acompañado con el apellido Hiragizawa.

-Es lo mejor que pude conseguir –explicó la mujer-. Lo mío no te serviría y solo podía darte esta camiseta del joven Eriol, pero te queda tan grande que parece un vestido.

Tomoyo se observó sonrojada jamás había usado la prenda de un hombre.

-También puedes ponerte esta bata encima –dijo la mujer colocándole la prenda y amarrándola con las cintas de la misma-. Servirá mientras pongo a secar tu ropa, es una fortuna que el cuarto de lavado este bien equipado, sino…

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron a la señora Seri.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó Eriol desde afuera.

-Adelante –respondió la señora Seri.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Eriol a la joven. Tomoyo notó que él también se había cambiado de ropa.

-Mucho mejor, gracias –respondió Tomoyo avergonzada, casi se sentía desnuda y además la señora Seri la había soltado el cabello para secárselo. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano ala cara para acomodar los lentes y notó su ausencia, cosa que la hizo sentir aún más vulnerable.

-Ya encendí la chimenea, te ayudaré a llegar al sofá –y dicho esto volvió a tomarla en brazos y la sacó del baño.

-Cuando volvieron a la habitación Tomoyo notó que las sabanas que cubrían los sillones habían sido retiradas y el calor en la misma la hacia más confortable. Eriol la colocó con sumo cuidado en el sillón más grande.

-Bajaré a encargarme de la ropa de la señorita –dijo la señora Seri mientras caminaba a la puerta-. Les traeré una bebida caliente –al abrir la puerta se volvió hacia los jóvenes-. No tardaré –advirtió seriamente-. Y compórtese como un caballero –y salió acompañada de la risa de Eriol dejando la puerta abierta.

-Creo que nunca dejará de tratarme como a un niño –dijo Eriol sonriendo y se sentó a su lado para tomar el pie lastimado.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamó Tomoyo.

-Solo voy a revisar tu tobillo.

-No…

-Ya sé, no es necesario –la interrumpió-. Pero yo creo que si –y le mostró una venda y un frasco que tenía ya preparados-. Este es un ungüento milagroso, no me preguntes que es porque no lo se, es un secreto de la abuela.

Y dicho esto se dispuso a revisar el tobillo de la chica, no parecía grave y así se lo hizo saber. Con maestría colocó el ungüento y vendo el tobillo.

-Gracias –dijo Tomoyo cuando hubo terminado.

Eriol desapareció un momento en el baño y eso le dio el tiempo necesario a Tomoyo para relajarse y percatarse que el tobillo ya no le molestaba tanto. Muy pronto Eriol volvió a estar a su lado.

-Parece que tienes mucha experiencia en esto –comentó Tomoyo señalando su pie-. ¿Estudias medicina o algo así?

-No para nada –respondió Eriol riendo-. Desde pequeño me interese por todo tipo de deportes, así que era normal que siempre me lastimara incluso me he fracturado un brazo y una pierna. Y este remedio es fabuloso para torceduras.

-Ya veo –dijo Tomoyo sorprendida-. Y entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Estudio en la universidad y ahora que he vuelto a Japón me involucraré en los negocios de la familia.

-¿No vivías en Japón?

Eriol le explicó que vivió prácticamente la mayor parte de su vida en Inglaterra, aunque sus primeros años de vida los pasó en Japón. Cuando sus padres murieron su abuela lo educó y ahora regresaban para que él siguiera sus estudios en su país natal y se preparará para algún día estar al frente de los negocios de su padre. De momento se había tomado un año sabático para organizar la mudanza de Inglaterra a Japón, vivirían en la vieja casa de sus padres. Como su abuela ya era un poco mayor, Eriol decidió adelantarse para preparar todo para su llegada. El señor Tarisume y la señora Seri que han trabajado con la abuela toda la vida se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo en el viaje mientras la señora pasaba ese tiempo en un centro de descanso donde reposaría para prepararse para el viaje.

Tomoyo lo escuchó en silencio sin interrumpirlo, Eriol le había revelado más sobre su vida de lo que ella esperaba y se sintió halagada por la confianza que le había brindado.

Eriol guardó silencio un par de minutos, no sabía como pero las palabras habían salido con facilidad. Aparte de su mejor amigo y su abuela no había nadie más con quien se sintiera a gusto para platicar de lo que sucedía en su vida. Miró a Tomoyo Daidouji y pensó que tal vez el destino le estaba mostrando ala que sería una de sus mejores amigas, pues ahora al verla y estar así con ella en silencio se sentía relajado y feliz.

Como dando más valor a sus pensamientos en ese momento los dos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, como si sintiesen el comienzo de una nueva amistad.

Tomoyo fue la primera en desviar la mirada al ver por la ventana los colores del atardecer.

-¡Ya es muy tarde! –exclamó con pesar-. ¿Tendrías un teléfono…?

-Si claro, ¿cómo puede olvidarlo? –se excusó Eriol y de inmediato le tendió un teléfono móvil-. Habla por aquí, aún no hemos conectado todas las líneas de la casa.

Tomoyo ya había tomado el aparato en sus manos cuando este comenzó a sonar.

-Que inoportuno, lo siento –se disculpó Eriol volviendo a tomar el teléfono para contestar-. ¿Diga? ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! Lo siento, había olvidado llamarte.

-Si ya me di cuenta, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea-. Te estuve esperando más de una hora.

-Lo siento mucho es que yo…. –y evitó la mirada de Tomoyo-. Tuve un imprevisto.

Tomoyo se sonrojo al darse cuenta que "ella" era ese imprevisto y prefirió no prestar mucha atención al resto de la conversación.

-Bueno… supongo que fue algo importante, ¿una mujer? –agregó Shaoran Li con ironía.

-Pues… si, eso fue –admitió Eriol riendo-. Pero ya te explicaré, no es lo que te imaginas…

-Claro que no –interrumpió su amigo en el mismo tono-. Nunca cambiarás Eriol Hiragizawa mira que dejar plantado a tu mejor amigo por un par de piernas….

-Y eso es lo que más te molesta ¿no? –dijo Eriol siguiendo el tono desenfadado de Shaoran-. No estás acostumbrado a que te planten –y agregó bajando la voz-, las mujeres te han tratado demasiado bien –y rió imaginando la incomodidad de su amigo.

-Por lo menos dime si es bonita –dijo tratando de no reír.

Eriol volvió a fijar su mirada en Tomoyo antes de contestar y la observó con cuidado.

-Pues si, si lo es –en ese momento también notó la mirada preocupada de la chica a la ventana-. Tengo que colgar, pero prometo llamarte más tarde.

-Si claro, con una chica linda al lado y vas a llamarme.

-Insisto en que no es lo que piensas –dijo una vez más bajando la voz-. Te llamaré –y se despidió-. Disculpa, pero tenía que explicar…

-No te preocupes, lamento que hayas dejado plantada a tu amiga por mi.

-¡Oh! No, no, no, no –negó Eriol con vehemencia y se sentó a su lado-. No era una amiga sino un amigo. Mi mejor amigo para ser exactos, pero no te preocupes, él comprenderá cuando se lo explique, ahora has tu llamada.

Tomoyo no sabía si creerle en cuanto tuvo el teléfono en sus manos olvidó todo lo demás volviendo su preocupación a lo tarde que era.

Afortunadamente al llamar le contestó una de las chicas del servicio y le informó que su madre no había llamado para preguntar por ella.

-Cuando llame, le dice que… -y se detuvo, no podía contarle donde estaba, bajo la voz avergonzada-, que… que estoy en casa de Sakura y que… -evitó la mirada sorprendida de Eriol-, que el señor Kinomoto se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

La conversación terminó rápidamente y Tomoyo le devolvió el móvil a Eriol.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Tomoyo-. Mi… mi madre es muy estricta y no puedo decirle…

-Qué estas en casa de un extraño.

-Si –aceptó ella bajando la cabeza-. Además tendría que explicarle lo sucedido y yo no sé.

-No te preocupes –dijo Eriol tomándole la barbilla con los dedos para que lo mirara-. Ese será nuestro secreto.

-Gracias Eriol eres muy amable.

-No es nada –aseguró él-. ¿Quién es Sakura?

-Sakura es mi mejor amiga –explicó Tomoyo más tranquila-. El señor Kinomoto es su padre.

-Y es normal que vayas a su casa y que su padre te lleve de regreso a la tuya.

-Sucede con frecuencia.

-Y, ¿cómo es que Sakura no estaba contigo esta tarde?

Tomoyo sonrió notando que Eriol era una persona muy inteligente y observadora y sin pensarlo dos veces le relato lo sucedido ese día en el parque Pingüino.

-Así que a usted señorita le gusta saltarse las clases.

-¡No! Es la primera vez que lo hacemos y será la última.

-No te preocupes, solo bromeaba.

En ese momento apareció el señor Tarisume quien llevaba al pequeño cachorro con él. Se le veía limpio, seco y alimentado por lo tanto feliz.

-¡Oh! Se ve precioso –exclamó Tomoyo al tomarlo en brazos-. Muchas gracias por cuidarlo señor Tarisume.

-Fue un placer señorita Daidouji –replicó el hombre y volvió a salir.

-El señor Tarisume me comunicó que nuestro querido amigo es una chica –informó Eriol acariciando al animalito.

-¿De verdad? –Tomoyo levantó a la cachorro hasta la altura de sus ojos-. Así que eres una chica.

-¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

-No lo sé, ni si quiera se si podré quedármela.

-¿Por qué?

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera contestar, la señora Seri apareció por la puerta con una bandeja de té en las manos.

-Aquí les traigo su bebida –informó la señora mientras les servía.

-Pensé que nos traerías del fabulosos chocolate caliente que preparas –replicó Eriol fingiéndose abatido.

-Lo siento joven, pero no hay chocolate en casa, será para la próxima ocasión –prometió mirando a Tomoyo con afecto, a lo que la chica sonrió agradecida-. Su ropa casi esta lista señorita, se la traeré en cuanto la haya planchado.

-Es usted muy amable señor Seri, gracias.

Una vez más la señora desapareció por la puerta.

-He notado que la señora Seri te llama Eriol y a veces joven Eriol, ¿por qué?

-Mi querida señora Seri –exclamó Eriol con afecto-. Se esfuerza mucho por seguir el ejemplo de su esposo, que como habrás notado es muy serio y formal –Tomoyo asintió-. Pero ella se deja llevar por su corazón.

-Entiendo –suspiró Tomoyo y mientras tomaba su té sintió un poco de envidia al recordar a la fría servidumbre que trabajaba en su casa, en especial el ama de llaves.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta –dijo Eriol interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué no podrás quedarte con ella? –y señalo a la perrita que husmeaba por el lugar.

-No creo que mamá me deje conservarla –y suspiró con pesar-. Esperaba poder quedármela hasta que le consiga un hogar pero… -y miró a la ventana.

-¿Pero?

-Seguramente llegaré más tarde de lo que debo y seguro se molestará.

-Y eso es en parte por mi culpa, si no te hubiese traído aquí…

-Oh no, no te culpes –pidió ella colocando una mano sobre la de él-. Si no me hubieras ayudado no se que habría hecho, además si llegaba a la casa mojada y lastimada, hubiera tenido que decirle lo que había hecho y se molestaría todavía más.

Tomoyo le relató a Eriol que su madre era muy estricta tanto con ella como con el servicio, así que aunque ella tratara de ocultar al animalito la servidumbre no le ocultaría nada a la señora Daidouji.

-Así que tú mamá es Sonomi Daidouji.

-Si, ¿has oído hablar de ella?

-Un poco –mintió Eriol, sabía mucho sobre la familia, es especial sobre Sonomi Daidouji-. En algún tiempo mi padre hizo negocios con… con la empresa de tu familia.

Eriol no se atrevió a decirle que fue con Takedo Daidouji con quien hicieron negocios. En aquella época Eriol era muy joven pero recordaba haber oído la noticia sobre la muerte de quien hiciera negocios con su padre. Incluso recordaba vagamente haber conocido al padre de la joven que estaba frente a él.

Tomoyo también se daba cuenta de la coincidencia y no pudo evitar pensar que si su padre y los de Eriol todavía vivieran tal vez ellos se habrían conocido desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-Te propongo algo –dijo Eriol sorpresivamente-. La perrita puede quedarse aquí hasta que le consigamos un hogar.

-¿De verdad? –exclamó Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes y en un instante se apagaron-. Pero ustedes están muy ocupados, ¿estas seguro?

-Claro que si –insistió Eriol observando como el brillo volvía a los ojos de la chica-. Al señor Tarisume le encantan los perros (aunque no parezca) y con un animalito tan lindo estoy seguro que no tardaremos en encontrarle un hogar pronto.

-Oh Eriol, muchas gracias –exclamó Tomoyo radiante y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, aunque de inmediato se tensó arrepentida por su atrevimiento-. Lo siento, me deje llevar por la emoción.

-No te disculpes, es agradable que te den las gracias de esa manera –sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Eriol! –Tomoyo reía.

Al final decidieron llamar a la perrita "Canela", ya que el color de su pelaje era del tono de la misma y Tomoyo pensaba que era un animalito cariñoso y dulce.

Al poco rato la señora Seri apareció con la ropa de Tomyo seca y planchada, Eriol se retiró para que la chica pudiera vestirse y para preparar todo para que el señor TArisume los llevara a su casa.

Eriol insistió en acompañarla y llevaron a Canela con ellos. Justo llegaban al enrejado de la casa de la joven cuando ella pidió al señor Tarisume que se detuviera.

-Pueden dejarme aquí –pidió Tomoyo-. Gracias a tus cuidados podré caminar sin problemas.

-Pero… preferiría dejarte hasta la puerta de tu casa…

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que dije que el señor Kinomoto me traería y se darán cuenta que no fue así.

-Tienes razón –aceptó un tanto renuente e iba a bajar cuando Tomoyo lo detuvo.

-No te molestes, si alguien te ve le dirán a mamá.

Eriol encontró irritante la forma en que vigilaban a Tomoyo pero evitó comentarlo.

-¿Te gustaría venir a casa el domingo? –preguntó Eriol en un impulso-. Estoy seguro que a la señora Seri le encantará agasajarte con un buen almuerzo y podrás ver a Canela.

-Me encantaría pero, no será mucha molestia para la señora Seri.

-El joven Eriol ha dicho la verdad –agregó el chofer-. A mi esposa le encantó tenerla en casa y seguramente ya esta planeando lo que hará para su próxima visita.

-Está bien –aceptó encantada.

-Perfecto, vendremos por ti…

-¡No!... yo preferiría… yo llegaré a tu casa.

-No puedo permitir eso.

-Pero es que, preferiría que nadie te viera, por lo menos hasta que pueda hablarle a mamá sobre ti –explicó preocupada pues esperaba no ofenderlo-. Que te parece si te veo en el café donde estaba el día de hoy.

-Como quieras –dijo Eriol inconforme-. Pero solo porque tu insistes.

Tomoyo sonreía feliz, cuando bajo del auto y camino lentamente hacia el interior de la mansión, se volvió para ver pasar a Eriol. Ese había sido un día muy extraño pero sin una sería uno que no olvidaría jamás.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí estoy otra vez muy emocionada, como verán esta vez si hubo un poco más sobre nuestro adorado Eriol, para aquellos que se quejaron de que no hubo mucho de él pues aquí tienen para que disfruten. Espero les haya gustado. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que escribieron review, no me esperaba tan tremenda acogida, espero no defraudarlos y les hago una petición. Como ya no puedo responder a los reviews por este medio les agradecería que me dejaran alguna dirección de correo para que pueda responderles, así atenderé sus dudas y comentarios individualmente. Por esta vez a todos aquellos a quienes no les pude responder les agradezco enormemente que me hayan apoyado en el primer capítulo y espero sinceramente que lo sigan haciendo es una enorme motivación para mi. Gracias por supuesto a las chicas que ya conocía, me dio un gusto enorme verlas de nuevo por aquí ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no? Y también gracias a las caras nuevas, espero agradarles lo suficiente para que no dejen de escribir. Besos a todos y hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Esa misma noche Tomoyo se encontraba cenando con Sonomi en el silencio del comedor.

Tomoyo había hecho lo posible por evitar que alguien notara su pie lastimado a pesar de la venda. Caminó tranquilamente y sin detenerse hasta llegar a su habitación donde un leve dolor le alertó de lo mucho que había forzado el tobillo.

Cuando le avisaron que su madre había llegado y que esperaba estuviera puntual para la cena la joven se esmeró en su arreglo y fue muy cuidadosa al elegir un conjunto con pantalones que ocultaría la venda a los ojos de su madre.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, después de preguntarle por su día en la escuela Sonomi estuvo en silencio largo tiempo, pero contrario a lo que sucedía normalmente, Tomoyo no lo resintió pues esta vez se sumergió en los recuerdos de esa tarde y en Eriol Hiragizawa, su caballero andante… su amigo…

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en el tobillo? –preguntó Sonomi repentinamente.

-¿Cómo? –parpadeó Tomoyo confundida.

-El tobillo… -repitió Sonomi concentrando su atención en su hija-. ¿Qué te sucedió? Lo tienes vendado.

Tomoyo miró a las dos personas que en ese momento las atendían una de ellas el ama de llaves, la señora Toshime. Sintió una punzada de rabia hacia la mujer, ¿por qué siempre tenía que contarle cada uno de sus movimientos a su madre?

-¿Y bien? –insistió Sonomi con impaciencia.

-Bueno yo… yo… resbalé –se aclaró su garganta-. Resbalé en las escaleras, en la escuela y al intentar recobrar el equilibrio pisé mal –pasó saliva haciendo un esfuerzo, temiendo por mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de su madre, cualquier titubeo y ella notaría su mentira-. La enfermera dijo que solo era una ligera luxación, nada grave.

-Está bien –aceptó Sonomi después de evaluar a su hija-. Será mejor si de ahora en adelante tienes más cuidado.

-Si, así lo haré madre.

-¿Y dónde están esos horrorosos lentes que usas? –Sonomi continuó con su interrogatorio.

-"_¡Mis lentes!_" –Tomoyo apenas contuvo el impulso de llevarse la mano a la cara, en su alegría había olvidado por completo sus lentes, Eriol se había quedado con ellos. Paso saliva con dificultad-. Se me cayeron cuando me lastime el tobillo y… se rompieron.

-¡Vaya, algo bueno resulto de todo esto –comentó con sarcasmo-, ya es hora de que dejes ese mal hábito, después de todo no los necesitas, ¿no te parece?

-Tal vez… -Tomoyo no se atrevía a mirarla, Sonomi nunca había dado su opinión respecto a los lentes, cuando ella había comenzado a usarlos simplemente comentó que no eran muy estéticos, pero fuera de eso no pensaba que tuvieran mucha importancia para ella.

-¿Tal vez?

-Tienes razón, ya no hay motivo para usarlos –contestó de inmediato, intimidada por el tono de voz de su madre, pensó que podría usarlos cuando estuviera fuera de casa. Claro que primero se los pediría a Eriol.

-Me parece una buena idea –finalizó Sonomi satisfecha.

Tomoyo contuvo un suspiro de alivio pues todavía podía delatarse, no le gustaba mentir pero… aún no sabía como explicarle que conoció a un hombre esa tarde y que le gustaría cultivar su amistad.

-Madre… ¿recuerdas a una familia Hiragizawa? –preguntó Tomoyo disimulando su interés.

-¿Hiragizawa? –Sonomi frunció el ceño-. Oh si, si los conocí, hace tiempo… ellos murieron.

-¿Vivían cerca de aquí? –Tomoyo evitó la mirada de su madre fingiendo interés en su plato.

-Algo así –respondió Sonomi haciendo memoria-. Un lugar muy hermoso –murmuró para sí-. La casa de las rosas.

-¿La qué?

-La casa de las rosas –repitió Sonomi-. La señora Hiragizawa era famosa por su afición a las rosas, su jardín era muy grande y hermoso.

-¿De verdad? –Tomoyo recordó el estado actual de jardín y la intención de Eriol de mejorarlo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en esa familia? –Preguntó Sonomi entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Dónde escuchaste tú ese nombre?

-¡Oh! No, por nada en especial –encogió los hombros y añadió con rapidez-. Una compañera comentó que el hijo de los Hiragizawa había regresado a Japón.

-¿Y eso te interesa? –Sonomi había dejado de comer para mirarla fijamente, Tomoyo pasó bocado con dificultad.

-No, ¿por qué habría e interesarme? –levantó la vista lentamente-. No los recuerdo… no los conozco. Sólo quería hacer conversación.

-Me parece bien –dijo Sonomi volviendo a tomar sus cubiertos-. No me interesa hablar de esa familia.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Tomoyo con cautela.

Sonomi no respondió de inmediato pero después de meditarlo unos segundos, resolvió terminar el asunto de una vez por todas.

-Cuando los Hiragizawa murieron un primo de él se encargó de los negocios –bebió un poco de vino, para olvidar su evidente tensión-. Cuando… -hizo una pausa y volvió a beber-, cuando yo tome las riendas de los negocios, teníamos un acuerdo con ellos, el señor Hironobu pensó que podría aprovecharse de mi ignorancia para manipularme –Sonomi cerró los ojos recordando que casi lo logró, incluso trató de aprovecharse de su frágil estado emocional para hacer algo más que negocios con ella-. Alguien detestable –finalizó entre dientes.

-Comprendo –dijo Tomoyo en voz baja, ya hacia tiempo que había aprendido a leer entre líneas en lo referente al carácter de su madre.

-Que bueno que lo comprendas –señaló con firmeza-. Porque no quiero volver a hablar del asunto, seré más feliz si no vuelvo a tratar con esa familia.

Tomoyo asintió pero por dentro algo la quemaba, hubiera querido decirle que no todos los de esa familia eran iguales. "_Eriol es amable, tierno y todo un caballero_" –quería decirle pero sabía que no era algo recomendable. Una vez más contuvo un suspiro, no iba a ser fácil llevar una relación con Eriol.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión notó de inmediato el movimiento que reinaba en el interior. Aparcó detrás de un camión de mudanzas de donde varios hombres descargaban muebles.

Shaoran no vio a nadie conocido cerca, ni el señor Tarisume ó su esposa la señora Seri, mucho menos a Eriol.

-Con cuidado, por favor –se escuchó la voz femenina hablando con firmeza-. Ese cuadro sobre la chimenea, esas sillas van en la habitación de enfrente ahí estará el comedor.

Por el tono autoritario en la voz de la señora Seri, Shaoran intuyó que no era buen momento para interrumpirla, vaya si lo había aprendido desde el primer momento en que apareció en la vida de esa pequeña familia.

-Bueno días joven Shaoran –saludó una voz a sus espaldas y se volvió sonriendo.

-Buenos días señor Tarisume –replicó estrechando la mano del hombre y de inmediato reparó en el cachorro que llevaba en el otro brazo-. ¿Un nuevo miembro en la familia? –preguntó acariciando al animalito.

-En realidad no –contestó Tarisume confundiendo a Shaoran-. El joven Eriol se lo explicará.

-Me gustaría escuchar su explicación –dijo Shaoran fingiendo enfado-. Y otras más que me debe, ayer no volvió a llamarme, aunque claro no me sorprendió demasiado.

-Antes de salir dejé al joven en la biblioteca –informó Tarisume guiándolo por el camino-. Lo más seguro es que aun este ahí, hay mucho por hacer.

-Si me doy cuenta –se detuvieron para dejar pasar a un par de hombre que cargaban un enorme sofá-. Ni siquiera me animé a interrumpir ala señora Seri, se veía muy ocupada.

-Una sabia decisión –dijo Tarisume todavía escuchando la voz de su esposa hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Es muy bonita? –preguntó Shaoran tan repentinamente que el señor Tarisume se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién? –replicó el hombre con el brazo todavía extendido.

-La chica que Eriol conoció ayer.

-Ah, ella –titubeó el hombre-. Pues si, si es bonita.

-¡Lo sabía!

-No es lo que usted cree –aclaró Tarisume de inmediato.

-Lo dudo –dijo Shaoran sin pensar-. Eriol no puede resistirse…

-Esta señorita es diferente –interrumpió con mucha seguridad.

-¿De verdad? –Shaoran estaba sorprendido, Tarisume no se engañaba respecto a Eriol incluso la señora Seri sabía muy bien la debilidad de este por las mujeres y viceversa-. Ahora si estoy intrigado señor Tarisume, pero no me anuncie, yo entraré solo, no lo distraigo de sus obligaciones.

-Como usted prefiera –dijo el hombre con una leve inclinación y se marchó.

Con mucho cuidado Shaoran abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, de inmediato notó las cajas que había alrededor y encima de los muebles, dejados ahí con evidente descuido. Eriol sacaba los libros que había en ellas y los ojeaba con cuidado deteniéndose en alguno que llamara su atención.

-¿Muy ocupado? –preguntó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras él.

-¡Shaoran! Bienvenido –exclamó yendo al encuentro de su amigo para saludarlo con entusiasmo-. Disculpa el caos que reina en la casa.

-No hay cuidado –aseguró Shaoran que lo siguió hasta la pila de libros que ordenaba momentos antes-. Debí llamarte antes de venir pero como no me llamaste ayer…

-Lo siento –se disculpó sinceramente-. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Decidimos dedicar este fin de semana para amueblar el piso inferior, pero me temo que no tome en cuenta todo lo que eso implicaba.

-Hay mucho que organizar ¿no? Vi a la señora Seri metida de lleno en eso.

-Lo siento por los chicos de la mudanza –rió Eriol-. Los tendrá trabajando sin cesar, ya estoy considerando darles una gratificación extra.

-Y tú preferiste esconderte en este lugar.

-¿Puedes culparme?

-Claro que no –aceptó Shaoran y comenzó a ayudar a vaciar las cajas-. Son muchos libros, ¿de dónde los sacaste?

-Eran de mi padre –respondió Eriol con cierta melancolía-. Recuerdo cuanto apreciaba sus libros, tal vez algún día termine de leerlos todos.

-Un buen pretexto para celebrar aunque ya seamos unos ancianos.

-Trato hecho –dijo Eriol recobrando su buen humor y empezó a acomodar los libros en las amplias estanterías.

-Me encontré a Tarisume afuera –dijo Sharoan mientras le pasaba los libros que Eriol le señalaba.

-Así que ya regresó –comentó concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Traía un cachorro con él, ¿un regalo para una chica?

-No, el regalo venía con la chica –respondió Eriol quien después de acomodar el último libro del anaquel superior se volvió a ver la expresión de su amigo y comenzó a reír con ganas.

-Odio cuando hablas así –confesó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido-. Siempre dando rodeos.

-Y a mi me divierte cuando reaccionas de ese modo, siempre tan serio y formal, pero siempre capaz de sorprenderte.

-Y solo tú puedes lograr eso –agregó molesto por su debilidad.

-¿Sólo yo? –Preguntó bajando de la pequeña escalera que había utilizado para acomodar los libros en el nivel superior de la estantería-. Algún día habrá alguien más capaz de hacerlo.

-Si, si, una chica ya lo he escuchado antes.

-No una chica cualquiera –corrigió Eriol guiñando el ojo-. Será "la chica".

-Si claro –replicó con hastío-, deja de dar rodeos y dime de una vez quien es la chica que conociste ayer.

Mientras seguían acomodando los libros Eriol le relató lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Tomoyo Daidouji –repitió Shaoran cuando terminaban de poner en su lugar el último libro.

-¿Has oído sobre las empresas Daidouji? –preguntó ERiol.

-Si, claro que si, durante años fueron blanco de especulaciones, sobre todo después de morir Takedo Daidouji quien fue hijo del fundador.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho, sabía que su amigo podía aportarle más datos sobre los Daidouji y sus negocios. Como heredero de un poderoso clan, Shaoran había sido educado para conocer toda clase de información financiera y económica de su país y de países donde su familia hiciera negocios.

-¿Ya terminamos? –preguntó Shaoran observando las estanterías de libros y señaló hacia una vacía que era más pequeña y a diferencia de las otras tenía puertas de cristal.

-Esas las ocuparé más tarde, ahí voy a poner unos libros antiguos que mi padre atesoraba, pero los traeré cuando la mudanza este terminada y haya instalado el sistema se seguridad.

-¿Son muy antiguos? –preguntó Shaoran pensando en que en ellos estaba su valor.

-Mucho, han estado en la familia por generaciones. Pertenecieron a Clow el fundador de "nuestro linaje". ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a acomodar los muebles?

-Claro –aceptó Shaoran se quitó el saco que llevaba y se arremangó la camisa-. Ayudemos a los de la mudanza, los pobres ya deben tener suficiente.

-Si trabajan bien la señora Seri los recompensará con una buena comida.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Sonomi Daidouji? –preguntó con dificultad mientras empezaban a acomodar los muebles más pesados.

-"Un hueso difícil de roer" –fue la simple respuesta de Shaoran.

-¿Cómo? –Shaoran rió ante su expresión.

-Veo que también soy capaz de sorprenderte, gracias Sonomi Daidouji –siguieron trabajando mientras Shaoran continuaba su explicación-. Si le preguntas a cualquiera con cierto prestigio en este país eso será lo que te responderán: "Un hueso difícil de roer".

-Es una mujer difícil –concluyó Eriol.

-Mucho, muy tenaz, decidida, un monstruo para los negocios.

-¿Los Li han hecho negocios con ella?

-No, pero alguno de nuestros mejores clientes si, además es bueno…

-…estar enterado de todo, si ya conozco la filosofía de tu familia.

-También dicen que se mueve en las mas altas esferas sociales –continuó Shaoran al tiempo que lo ayudaba a desenrollar una enorme alfombra oriental-. No hay semana en que la señora no aparezca en las páginas de sociales.

-Tal vez Tomoyo también aparezca de vez en cuando.

-No lo creo –negó Shaoran frunciendo el ceño-. Alguna vez escuché a mi madre comentar al respecto: "La señora Daidouji cuida bien a su hija". Mi madre aprueba su filosofía, ya sabes como ha cuidado a mis hermanas. Por ahí dicen que no sería extraño que Daidouji arreglara un matrimonio provechoso para su hija.

Eriol se sintió molesto por el comentario y recordó a la dulce y frágil Tomoyo, ahora no le extrañaba su comportamiento y su renuencia a que la acompañara hasta su casa. Sería un crimen terrible que forzaran a la chica a casarse solo por conveniencia.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Shaoran.

-En lo diferente que son madre e hija –mintió sin saber porque-. Apenas traté a Tomoyo pero es una chica muy tierna y agradable, aunque si me di cuenta que son muy estrictos en su casa - y agregó con aire ausente-. Mi padre hizo negocios con Takedo Daidouji.

-¿Siguen haciendo negocios con la viuda?

-No lo sé –respondió Eriol pensando con detenimiento-. No lo creo, alguien tan importante no pasaría desapercibido, pero… ¿por qué no seguimos trabajando con ellos?

-Tal vez sucedió después de morir Daidouji –sugirió perspicaz-. Es posible que tu tío y la viuda de Daidouji no se entendieran, después de todo ellos no hicieron el trato original.

-Es posible –concedió Eriol pesándolo con calma-. Ahora que estoy aquí y me involucraré más en la empresa averiguaré que pasó.

-Y a todo esto ¿ya viste a tu tío?

-No, que va –replicó Eriol con una mueca de fastidio-. Lo veré cuando no me quede más remedio, espero hacerlo cuando termine de instalarnos aquí y arregle mis documentos en la universidad.

-A tú tío no debe hacerle gracia que vengas a invadir sus dominios. Mas aun después de llevar años en las riendas de la empresa.

-Claro que no, después de todo "es un rey sin corona", solo quedó como administrador mientras yo estuviera preparado par tomar el mando. En cuanto cumpla 21 años… -dijo con un brillo en la mirada.

-Empezará su calvario –concluyó Shaoran.

-Si, tendré derecho a voto en la junta directiva y para cuando cumpla los 25 o antes estaré al frente de la compañía.

-Te hará la vida miserable –pronosticó su amigo con aire preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero por eso me he estado preparando todos estos años. La abuela y yo sabíamos que llegado el momento, mi tío pondría las cosas difíciles.

-Podrás con él –aseguró Shaoran dejándose caer en el sillón y miró a su alrededor-. Creo que eso era todo ¿terminamos?

-Si, parece que si –dijo Eriol quien estaba sentado sobre el enorme escritorio de caoba-. Faltan algunos detalles pero esos se los dejaré a la señora Seri.

-Hablando del rey de Roma –dijo Shaoran quien escuchó la voz de la mujer acercándose hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Joven Sharoan! –exclamó la señora Seri cuando irrumpió en el lugar como un torbellino-. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no me buscó para saludarme? Seguro nadie le ofreció algo de beber…

-Estaba apunto de hacerlo –se disculpó Eriol.

-Veo que han estado haciendo algo productivo –aprobó la señora Seri pasando su mirada analítica alrededor. Los dos hombres que estaban detrás de ella parecían agotados-. Faltan algunos detalles pero eso lo arreglaré después. ¿Te quedas a comer, verdad? –y sin esperar respuesta agregó-. Les traeré algo de beber.

-Gracias señora Seri –alcanzó a decir Shaoran y miró a Eriol. Los dos rieron después de que desapareciera la señora y los dos hombres que suspiraban con pesar.

-Es imposible no quererla –comentó Eriol todavía riendo-. ¡Oye! Porque no vienes mañana, Tomoyo vendrá a ver al cachorro y podrás conocerla.

-No creo que pueda –y ahora fue Shaoran quien suspiró pesaroso, de dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón-. De verdad me encantaría pero…

-Vamos, ¿qué puede ser más importante? –insistió Eriol.

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco al recordar la filosofía de su amigo "nada es más importante que una mujer" y lo miró con fijeza al pensar que si había algo más importante "otra mujer".

-Fuutie –respondió dando un suspiro.

-¡Tu hermana! ¿Y ahora que hizo? –preguntó con interés y se sentó frente a Shaoran en otro de los sillones. La hija más rebelde del clan Li volvía al ataque.

-No es lo que hizo, sino lo que no quiere hacer.

-Casarse –concluyó Eriol-. No la culpo, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿22?

-23 –respondió Shaoran con desgana-. Ha rechazado al último pretendiente que había escogido mi madre. Fanren me llamó ayer para contarme los planes de Fuutie, además tiene la loca idea de querer mudarse a Japón.

-¡Aquí! ¿Por qué?

-¡Para que más! Para alejarse de mi madre.

-¿Y que va hacer cuando esté aquí?

-Trabajar –Shaoran se frotaba las sienes, ya imaginaba el escándalo en su casa-. Tiene la loca idea de montar su propio negocio. ¿Te imaginas?

-Tú mamá debe estar furiosa.

-Supongo que si, por eso pienso ir lo antes posible, antes de que mi madre llame por teléfono y me pida que vaya.

-El hijo prodigo al rescate.

-Fuutie me pidió que la ayudara.

-¿Y lo harás?

-Creo que si –suspiró Shaoran resignado-. No creo que Fuutie sea feliz en un matrimonio arreglado, mis otras hermanas son felices así pero ella es diferente.

-Ustedes dos son muy parecidos.

-Somos los más jóvenes de la familia –dijo Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dime una cosa –Eriol se inclinó hacia delante y recargó los antebrazos en sus piernas y habló con seriedad-. Llegado el momento… ¿aceptarás un matrimonio arreglado por tu madre?

-No lo sé –respondió Shaoran con aire ausente y miró a los ojos a su amigo-. Sinceramente no lo sé.

-¿Y si apareciera la chica adecuada? -alzando una ceja perspicazmente.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Sakura en el teléfono, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió y después de cerciorarse de que nadie la había oído agregó bajando la voz-. Has tenido una aventura de ensueño.

-Si tu quieres llamarla así –concedió Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Claro que si, con un caballero andante y todo.

-Si, y su brillante armadura, aunque no la vi por ningún sitio –se burló Tomoyo.

-¿Y dices que volverás a verlo mañana?

-Si, iré a visitar a Canela. Estaba pensando comprar alimento para ella y tal vez un collar, ¿qué te parece?

-Es una buena idea, después de todo es tu mascota.

-Solo hasta que le consiga un hogar… -y se detuvo al escuchar unos golpes a la puerta-. Espera alguien llama, ¡adelante!

-Disculpe señorita –dijo una joven del servicio al abrirse la puerta-. La cena estará servida en 10 minutos. Su madre la espera…

-Si gracias, en un momento bajo –Tomoyo espero a que la chica saliera-. Lo siento, ya oíste "es hora de cenar" –imitando la voz de la doncella.

-Cada vez te sale mejor –la felicitó Sakura riendo-. Pero la que mejor te queda es la de la señora Toshime.

-La odio –confesó Tomoyo mientras caminaba al espejo para checar que su atuendo estuviera "perfecto" como a su madre le gustaba-. Estoy segura que ella le dijo a mi madre lo del tobillo.

-Que fortuna que se te ocurriera lo de la escalera.

-Y que no se me notara que mentía –agregó Tomoyo suspirando.

-¡Sakura, te dije que solo podías hablar 5 minutos y ya llevas 20! –gritó Touya que estaba en la cocina.

-¡Ya voy! –Replicó Sakura y lanzó un gruñido-. La "GESTAPO" –explicó a su amiga.

-Es una lástima que estés castigada, sino te invitaría a que fueras conmigo, seguro que a Eriol no le molestaría.

-¡Me encantaría conocerlo! Pero no se cuando podrá ser eso, Touya me mantendrá castigada todos los fines de semana hasta el verano. Ya ves, hoy me tuvo trabajando todo el día. Y esta vez no podría apelar a papá para que intervenga.

-Siento decirlo pero esta vez Touya tiene razón –dijo Tomoyo con pesar.

-Lo sé –dijo su amiga en el mismo tono.

-Afortunadamente no falta mucho para el verano.

-Eso me anima, ya me estaba volviendo loca pensando…

-¡Sakura!

-¡Ya voy! Bueno tengo que irme.

-Si, no te preocupes, yo también no quiero bajar tarde a cenar.

-El lunes me cuentas como te fue –pidió Sakura apresurada-. Y también como le haces para salir de tu casa sin que sospechen.

-Con todo detalle –prometió Tomoyo caminando a la puerta.

-¡Suerte! –y colgó de inmediato pues sintió a su hermano detrás de ella.

-Ya era hora –dijo Touya antes de regresar a la cocina-. Ya está la cena, te toca poner la mesa.

-Si, lo se –suspiró Sakura frunciendo los labios y en cuanto Touya le dio la espalda sacó la lengua y se encaminó al comedor.

Tomoyo mientras tanto dejaba el teléfono en su lugar y salía de la habitación pesando en lo que le diría a su madre para que la dejara salir sin que sospechara nada.

Después de pagarle al taxista Tomoyo bajó del auto con una enorme bolsa de alimento para perro. Antes de siquiera mirar a su alrededor escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Buenos días Tomoyo –saludó Eriol en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta y de inmediato la ayudó con la bolsa de alimento-. Veo que hiciste algunas compras.

-Buenos días Eriol –replicó ella con una sonrisa-. Si, me pareció que Canela necesitaría algunas cosas, ese día ya no hablamos sobre esto, me olvidé por completo…

-No te preocupes, tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza, ¿vamos al auto? –sugirió señalando el auto negro.

-¿Y el señor Tarisume? –preguntó al notar la ausencia del hombre.

-Hemos estado algo ocupados –explicó Eriol mientras guardaba el alimento en la cajuela y después la acompañaba a la puerta del pasajero para ayudarla a subir-. Ya te darás cuenta de lo que hablo cuando lleguemos a la casa –cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al auto para subir-. Además ya estoy más familiarizado con la zona y puedo trasladarme con confianza por la ciudad.

-¿O sea que el señor Tarisume no es tu chofer de tiempo completo?

-No –respondió Eriol poniendo el auto en marcho, su habilidad para maniobrar fue la prueba de que hablaba con la verdad-. Es solo que el señor Tarisume sugirió que primero me adaptara al ritmo de la ciudad, no había estado en Japón desde niño.

-"_Desde que murieron sus padres_" –concluyó Tomoyo-. ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo fuera?

-La abuela sufrió mucho cuando mis padres murieron –respondió sin ningún dejó de melancolía-. La prensa aquí hablaba mucho al respecto y ella creyó que era mejor alejarnos un tiempo. "_Eso, y que mi tío tomara poder de la empresa" _–recordó Eriol.

-¿Te gustó vivir en Inglaterra?

-Al principio no, pero poco apoco me fui adaptando. Además me di cuenta que mi abuela necesitaba mi apoyo tanto como yo el de ella –Eriol sonrió recordando a su abuela-. "Amargarse no es la solución", eso es lo que dice ella.

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Miró hacia fuera pensando en su madre, eso es lo que le había sucedido a Sonomi Daidouji, se había amargado y había cerrado su corazón a todo, incluida ella.

-Acabo de recordar algo –dijo Eriol al llegar a un semáforo en rojo-. Ese día olvide entregarte esto –y sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¡Mis lentes! Muchas gracias por guardarlos –dijo Tomoyo al tomarlos, pero dudo un momento hasta que decidió no colocárselos y los guardó en su bolso.

-Espero que no hayas tenido problemas por no tenerlos, yo se el problema que puede resultar eso –señaló apuntando a los lentes que él mismo usaba. La luz del semáforo cambió y avanzaron de nuevo.

-No fue ningún problema –aseguró Tomoyo. Eriol se quedo analizando esto unos segundos: las gafas de por si tenían un grado de aumento en los cristales mínimo para alguien incluso con problemas de la visión, pues al final con ellos o sin ellos, podía verse bien... excepto el, que sufriendo de la vista no encontró en ellos nada de correctivos...

-Hemos llegado –anunció Eriol minutos más tarde, se detuvieron frente a la enorme reja. Tomoyo esperaba que Eriol bajara a abrir como había hecho el señor Tarisume ese día pero en vez de eso tomó un control remoto que accionó el mecanismo para abrirla-. ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó entusiasmado-. La pusieron ayer.

-Es mucho mejor que bajarse a abrir –bromeó Tomoyo.

-Mucho mejor.

En cuanto entraron volvieron a cerrarse las puertas y el auto avanzó por el jardín que en ese momento ofrecía una vista diferente debido a las personas que trabajaban en él.

-Jardineros –explicó Eriol-. Están preparando la tierra para volver a plantar rosas por todo el lugar. ¿Te gustan las rosas Tomoyo?

-Mucho –respondió mirando a los hombres que limpiaban la tierra.

Estacionaron el auto frente a la casa y bajaron. Mientras Eriol sacaba el alimento de la cajuela, Tomoyo contempló alrededor y no le fue difícil imaginar el jardín plagado de rosas y se dio cuenta del porque esa casa en algún momento fue tan famosa por su hermoso jardín.

-¿Entramos? –preguntó Eriol y Tomoyo asintió sonriendo.

Apenas se acercaron a la puerta cuando el señor Tarisume ya abría y le quitaba la bolsa a Eriol.

-Buenos días señorita Daidouji –saludó el hombre con su acostumbrada seriedad-. Que gusto tenerla aquí de nuevo.

-Buenos días señor Tarisume, el gustó es mío –contestó Tomoyo feliz-, pero llámeme Tomoyo por favor.

-Como usted prefiera señorita Tomoyo –dijo el hombre y se retiró.

-¿Siempre es tan formal?

-Siempre, mi abuela dice que bien podría haber sido un mayordomo inglés –rió mientras le explicaba-. Sus amigas inglesas lo adoraban, creo que Tarisume estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

-¿Y la señora Seri que dice al respecto?

-Se muestra molesta, pero ella también esta orgullosa de él. Ven, te mostraré la casa –la tomó de la mano sin pensarlo y empezó a guiarla por el lugar-. Ahora ya está amueblado y puedes caminar sin problemas ¿cierto?

-Si, es verdad –musitó Tomoyo que aún miraba las manos de ambos entrelazadas, pero se recompuso de inmediato-. Parece que la pomada de tu abuela hace maravillas, ayer cuando desperté ya no estaba inflamado y hoy ya no me duele nada.

-Te dije que funcionaría –dijo Eriol guiñando el ojo.

La llevó de habitación en habitación explicándole cada detalle, pinturas valiosas, muebles antiguos, muebles más modernos, cada uno con su historia.

-La mayor parte del mobiliario permaneció en una bodega, los artículos más valiosos como las pinturas y algunas esculturas estaban en una caja fuerte del banco.

-¿Tu abuela no quiso llevárselas a Inglaterra?

-No, dijo que no quería arriesgarse a que algo les sucediera –explicó Eriol caminando por un amplio pasillo-. Además en aquel momento ella tenía la intención de volver pronto, cuando decidió que no quedáramos fuera de Japón por largo tiempo mandó al señor Tarisume a hacerse cargo de todo.

-¿Ellos han estado mucho tiempo con ustedes? –preguntó refiriéndose al matrimonio.

-Desde siempre, al menos desde que yo recuerdo, cuando íbamos a visitar a la abuela ellos ya estaban ahí. Son como de la familia.

Y dicho esto llegaron a la cocina de la casa, era un sitio enorme con aparatos electrodomésticos modernos, un refrigerador muy grande y también un desayunador que hacia juego con la modernidad de la habitación. Ahí se encontraba la señora Seri atareada trabajando.

-¡Mire a quien le traigo! –exclamó Eriol acercándose a la mujer.

-¡Señorita Tomoyo! –replicó la mujer en el mismo tono-. Que gusto tenerla aquí de nuevo y esta vez no se irá sin haber comido algo decente.

-De ahora en adelante cada vez que vengas estarás obligada a quedarte a comer -explicó Eriol.

-¡Eriol! –lo reprendió la mujer-. No le haga caso señorita, no estará obligada, pero siempre será bienvenida a compartir la mesa.

-Eso será agradable –dijo Tomoyo luchando contra la emoción que le provocaban esas palabras, fuera del hogar de los Kinomoto, no había otro sitio donde la hicieran sentir como en casa.

Estas emociones no pasaron desapercibidas para la señora Seri que de inmediato notó la vulnerabilidad de la joven y se preguntó que clase de vida llevaría. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso que sobrecogió a Tomoyo por su espontaneidad.

-Siempre será bienvenida señorita –y de inmediato cambio de tema-. Joven Eriol: porque no lleva a la señorita a la terraza, les llevaré un refrigerio, aun es demasiado temprano para el almuerzo.

-Claro, vamos Tomoyo –dijo Eriol obediente y volvió a tomar la mano de Tomoyo para salir.

Eriol también había notado lo sucedido entre las mujeres y guardó silencio mientras caminaban para darle tiempo a la chica de calmarse. Él también aprovechó para pensar recordando lo que había hablado con Shaoran. Tomoyo era una chica especial y era muy fácil sentirse cómodo en su presencia, ¿era posible que en su casa no apreciaran eso?

-Eres muy afortunado al tenerlos –dijo Tomoyo.

-Lo sé –respondió Eriol sonriendo al momento que llegaban a la terraza.

Tomoyo observó boquiabierta alrededor. Esa era una parte de la propiedad que no había visto. La terraza era enorme con sillones de mimbre y un sillón columpio muy confortable, unos escalones bajaban a una versión más pequeña del jardín frontal y en el centro había una pequeña fuente, de un lado también podían verse otros escalones que según Eriol le explicó daban a una zona más privada de la casa donde se encontraba la piscina. Era evidente que los jardineros habían trabajado primero en aquel lugar, la tierra ya estaba lista para que plantaran las nuevas rosas.

-¡Es precioso!

-Sabía que te gustaría, este es el lugar preferido de todos, al menos cuando no hace frío y mira hacia allá –señalando una esquina donde se veía una casa de perro rodeada de periódicos y una pequeña camita donde Canela había estado durmiendo hasta que los había oído entrar y ya corría hacia ellos.

-¡Canela¡ -exclamó Tomoyo encaminándose a su encuentro hasta que pudo tomarla en brazos-. Estás preciosa –dijo reparando en el collar nuevo con la plaquita que colgaba con su nombre-. Es muy bonito Eriol, gracias.

-Agradécele al señor Tarisume –y se acercó a ellos para acariciar a la perrita-. Ayer la llevó al veterinario y le pareció que debía llevar el collar y la placa.

-No debieron molestarse, teniendo tanto trabajo por hacer. Gracias Eriol.

-No fue nada.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana platicando y jugando con la perrita hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-Entiendo porque les gusta tanto este lugar, es muy tranquilo aquí, incluso puedes olvidar que estamos en la ciudad.

-Tienes razón, mi abuela dice que cuando mis padres vivían aquí, ella tenía la esperanza de que tuvieran muchos hijos para llenar este lugar con las risas de niños.

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y comprendió el porque del deseo de la abuela de Eriol para ella tampoco fue difícil imaginar el sitio lleno de niños jugando.

-Pero mis padres solo me tuvieron a mi –continuó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros y riendo agregó-. Pero mi abuela no pierde las esperanzas de que sea yo quien haga su sueño realidad.

Tampoco fue difícil imaginar a Eriol casado y con hijos. La imaginación de Tomoyo voló sin control pesando en Eriol parado al fondo del pasillo y a la novia caminando hacia él hasta llegar a su destino donde Eriol levantaría el velo y…

Tomoyo agitó la cabeza reprendiéndose por las locas ideas que volaban en su mente.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? ¿En qué pesabas? –quiso saber divertido por su expresión.

-Na… nada –tartamudeó avergonzada y lanzó un suspiró tratando de recobrar la serenidad-. Es solo que… yo… -carraspeó-. Te envidio –respondió sin pensar.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Es que tú… hablas con tanta facilidad sobre tus padres… como si –pasó saliva indecisa y desvió la mirada. Eriol le dio tiempo hasta que ella volvió sus ojos a él-, como si no te doliera…

-¿Qué ellos ya no están? –terminó él.

-Lo siento, fue algo estúpido.

-No, tienes razón. Me gusta hablar de ellos, siento que de esa manera los mantengo vivos en mi memoria –suspiró-, eso es algo que también debo agradecer a la abuela. Al principio dolía –explicó pensativo-, pero la abuela insistía en mencionarlos motivándome a hacer lo mismo y con el tiempo el dolor fue disminuyendo.

Tomoyo lo escuchaba atentamente "_mantenerlos vivos en la memoria"_. Ella había tratado de hacer lo mismo con su padre, pero en su caso no podía hablar de él en casa, a veces hablaba de él con Sakura pero no sin sentir dolor.

-¿Tomoyo?

La chica levantó la vista hacia Eriol y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla y se apresuró a secarlas.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, ¿dije algo que te molestara? –dijo preocupado mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

-Oh no, la que lo siente soy yo –replicó ella tomando el pañuelo para secarse la cara y al ver que seguía preocupado agregó-. Es solo que para mi no es tan fácil hablar de mi papá sin sentir dolor –y agachó la cabeza apretaba el pañuelo con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Tomoyo –dijo colocando una mano sobre las suyas-. Te he hecho sentir mal.

-¡No! –exclamó levantando la vista para fijarla en sus ojos y explicó-. Yo debo agradecerte. Sakura perdió a su madre muy pequeña y en su casa hablan de la señora Kinomoto como si aún estuviera viva y tú hablas de tus padres con tanta naturalidad –suspiró con una sonrisa-. Creo que ya es tiempo de que yo aprenda a hacer lo mismo.

-Y yo puedo ayudarte si quieres –ofreció sinceramente. Como respuesta recibió una gran sonrisa que alivió a Eriol a quien no le había gustado ver a Tomoyo tan triste.

-Eres un buen amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-¿Si? ¿Eso soy? ¿Un amigo?

-Si –susurró feliz-. El mejor.

**Continuará… **

** Hironobu Sakaguchi: **En 2001 realizó Final fantasy: la fuerza interior, una película creada íntegramente por ordenador y protagonizada por actores virtuales de apariencia humana (vactors). Tomamos el nombre en honor al hermoso arte de la animación japonesa.

**Nota de autora:** Aquí estoy otra vez con otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero les haya gustado. Al fin pudimos ver un poco a Shaoran, y una pequeñísima muestra de mi adorado Touya. Para aquellos que esperan el encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran les advierto que todavía falta para que suceda. Lamento decir que no se si la próxima entrega la haré en tres semanas o en cuatro, mi muso inspirador a desaparecido, les confesaré que hay algunas cosas que me distraen, asuntos que han complicado un poco mi existencia, nada grave afortunadamente pero creo que eso esta afectando mi creatividad, como sea me esforzaré para tenerles algo sin falta en el tiempo de siempre sino es así perdonen si demoró una semana más, eso si, prometo que no pasara de este tiempo y la actualización llegará. Muchas gracias por los reviews, no había tenido tantos en tan poco tiempo y eso es muy emocionante. Nuevamente les recuerdo y les pido por favor a los que quieran que conteste a sus reviews me dejen su correo para que les haga llegar una respuesta. Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Sakura esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del receso ya que Tomoyo se había rehusado a hablarle sobre lo sucedido el domingo pues prefería hacerlo en privado.

En uno de esos tantos momentos en clase, en que desesperada, miraba hacia su amiga para rogarle con los ojos que le contara algo antes de empezar la siguiente clase y Tomoyo le sonreía adivinando sus pensamientos, para después negar con la cabeza Sakura notó algo.

Fue algo muy extraño pues Sakura no siempre era observadora, tal vez era el efecto de la luz, pero notó diferente a su amiga. No es que fuera algo malo, era… algo que no había visto antes. Tal vez era ese brillo en sus ojos o esa apariencia más relajada, esa sonrisa más abierta.

Sakura estaba segura que le tomaría tiempo definir lo que esta sucediendo a su amiga, pero fuera lo que fuera era algo que la hacia feliz y eso le agradaba mucho.

-Por fin –suspiró Sakura una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas de todos-. Ahora si podrás contarme todo.

-Tranquila Sakura, también a mi me interesa platicarte lo sucedido, pero antes de empezar ¿que te parece si nos sentamos bajo ese árbol?–señaló el mismo a un par de metros-, bajo su sombra podremos comer con tranquilidad.

-Está bien –aceptó Sakura pensando que un par de minutos más no importarían y siguió a su amiga. Mientras se acomodaban comentó-: Es una suerte que Chiharu y Yamazaki en estos momentos prefieran estar solos y que Rika y Naoko prefirieran comer del otro lado –y suspiró-. Aunque Arawa…

-A Arawa le gusta pasar el tiempo contigo –rió Tomoyo sacando su almuerzo.-Lo extraño es que no nos ha dado alcance… -añadió con soltura.

-Eso no es cierto –protestó sonrojada-. Tal vez es contigo con quien prefiere estar.

-No lo creo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, para ella era muy evidente a quien prefería el chico. Y como no iba a ser así, si sakura era alegre, divertida y encantadora en cambio ella seria y tímida…

-No importa –Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Lo que importa ahora es que me cuentes como te fue. Y no omitas ningún detalle.

-Está bien… ¿por dónde empezaré? –dijo Tomoyo fingiendo concentrarse en el asunto.

-Por el principio claro –exclamó Sakura impaciente-. ¿Cómo le hiciste para salir de tu casa sin levantar sospechas?

-Ah eso fue muy fácil –aseguró, aunque todavía no se lo creía ni ella-. Parece ser que a mi madre le ha entrado la fiebre del golf.

-¿El golf? –preguntó incrédula.

-Si, ella misma me lo informó el sábado en la noche –asintió con entusiasmo-. Adquirió una membresía para el club que hay en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Wow es uno muy exclusivo. Es donde Touya estuvo trabajando el verano pasado.

-Si eso dijo mi madre. Tiene de todo, canchas de tenis, piscina, gimnasio, sauna y un spa de belleza completísimo. La membresía me incluye a mi, ¡y podemos llevar invitados, así que tal vez podamos conocerlo en el verano.

-¡Si, sería genial! –Sakura casi saltó de alegría pero contuvo su entusiasmo al recordar-. Pero, tu madre, ¿qué dirá cuando sepa que me llevas?

-No habrá problema, ya sabes que le gustas, así que supongo que no le molestará que seas tú quien me acompañe.

-¡Fantástico, pero ahora que recuerdo nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Qué tiene que ver el golf con tu salida del domingo?

-Si bueno, pues al parecer mi madre, ha descubierto que algunos hombres gustan jugar al golf mientras hacen negocios. Así que a decidido aprender a jugarlo, además según ella muchas damas de sociedad también lo juegan o simplemente van ahí con sus hijas a pasar el día, dijo que esos contactos serían buenos para el futuro aunque no entendí muy bien a que se refería.

-Tal vez porque ellas son esposas de esos hombres de negocios a los que les gusta jugar al golf y podría beneficiarse con esas amistades en el futuro –sugirió Sakura con brillantez cosa que no paso desapercibida para su amiga.

-Eres muy lista Sakura.

-Solo a veces –replicó con modestia-. Pero nos seguimos desviando del tema.

-Cierto. Bueno pues mi madre utilizará los fines de semana para practicar, así que no tendré problema para salir de casa. Siempre puedo decir que voy a tu casa.

-Y de vez en cuando podría ser cierto –sugirió Sakura-. No puedes abandonarme ahora que estoy castigada.

-No lo haré –aseguró Tomoyo-. Puedo pasar por tu casa después de visitar a Canela.

-Y a Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Bueno, si.

-Dime, dime ¿qué pasó está vez?

Tomoyo dedicó los siguientes minutos a relatarle a Sakura lo sucedido en "la casa de las rosas". Entre exclamaciones y suspiros la chica escuchó atentamente.

-Ese chico es muy agradable ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Me parece que unos 20, según me dijo pronto empezará a trabajar en las oficinas de su padre aquí en Japón y en cuanto cumpla los 21 años adquirirá más responsabilidades.

-Debe ser muy inteligente.

-Lo es –aseguró Tomoyo orgullosa-. Trabajo en las oficinas de la empresa en Inglaterra, dice que trató de que nadie supiera quien era él pues empezó por los puestos inferiores.

Sakura escuchaba impresionada hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie que desde tan joven tuviera tantas responsabilidades. Aunque debía ser justa a su hermano siempre le había gustado ser independiente y desde que tuvo edad para trabajar lo hizo. Claro que no es lo mismo hacerlo por gusto que por obligación.

-Al parecer –continuó Tomoyo-. Quería estar bien preparado para cuando llegara el momento de regresar a Japón y hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre. El no me lo dijo, pero me dio la impresión de que no se lleva bien con su tío.

-¿Es ese que dices que no le agrada a tu madre?

-El mismo. Por un lado es un alivio saber que no se lleva bien con él, eso significa que Eriol no esta de acuerdo con sus ideas.

-¿Eso tal vez ayude a que tu mamá acepte a Hiragizawa como tu amigo?

-Eso espero –y lanzó un suspiró preocupada, sabía que eso no sería fácil, pero estaba resuelta a defender su amistad con Eriol.

Sakura la observaba en silencio e imaginaba el motivo de su preocupación. Sonomi Daidouji no era una persona fácil y como madre siempre se había mostrado inflexible y severa. A ella todavía le sorprendía la forma en que trataba a su amiga. Era muy difícil ver a la señora Daidouji como su madre cuando la trataba con tanta frialdad, pero cuando lo había comentado con su papá su impresión al respecto, él le respondió que no dudaba que Sonomi Daidouji amara a su hija solo que no debía ser tan fácil para ella expresarlo.

Sakura agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y pensó que era mejor seguir con la conversación y hacer que Tomoyo dejara de preocuparse.

-Tomoyo.

-¿Si?

-Mmmm, ah si, ¿y la abuela de Hiragizawa vivirá con él?

-Si, por supuesto. La señora Seri dice que a pesar de que Eriol parece tan resuelto a convertirse en un soltero empedernido y en un mujeriego, no dejaría sola a la señora Hiragizawa.

-Esa señora no tiene pelos en la lengua.

-No –respondió divertida recordando a la dura pero amable señora Seri-. Y me lo dijo en frente de él, al parecer la señora Seri quiere que Eriol siente cabeza pronto.

-¿Quieres decir que se case? –Tomoyo asintió-. ¡Pero si es muy joven!

-Eso dice Eriol –rió Tomoyo recordando la cara de su amigo ante las palabras de su ama de llaves.

-¿Y tiene novia?

-No lo sé, no lo creo –respondió Tomoyo sintiendo cierta molestia. ¿Qué clase de mujer le gustaría? No una como ella, pensó con angustia.

-¿Y entonces cuando llegara la señora Hiragizawa? –preguntó Sakura ajena a los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Eriol dice que en cuanto la casa esté perfecta irá por ella.

-¿Hasta Inglaterra?

-Si, a Eriol no le gusta que viaje sola, además por su edad no es recomendable. Todavía pasará algo de tiempo antes de que eso suceda, tal vez a principios del verano.

-No falta mucho –murmuró Sakura pensativa-. ¿Y con quien vive la señora ahora?

-Al parecer la dejo en una clínica de reposo, un lugar muy agradable que visita de vez en cuando. Quería estar lista para el largo viaje. La señora Hiragizawa insistió mucho en no mandar a Eriol solo por eso lo acompañó el matrimonio.

-Dices que lo quieren mucho.

-Si, por momento da la impresión de que fuera como un hijo para ellos, sobre todo para la señora Seri que se sintió dividida a la hora de dejar a la señora Hiragizawa, pero tampoco "podría dejar viajar a estos dos hombres solos, no podrían hacer nada sin mi" –imitó Tomoyo a la amable señora-. La señora Seri es adorable, nada que ver con la señora Toshime.

-Sería horrible encontrar que todas las amas de llaves son como ella –Tomoyo estuvo de acuerdo.

Toshime más que un ama de llaves era la guardiana de la mansión. Tenía la facultad de hacer sentir a Tomoyo como una intrusa en su propia casa aparte la vigilancia constante de la que era victima. Las dos chicas sintieron escalofríos nada más de pensar en el ama de llaves.

-Bueno, tal vez pueda conocer a Hiragizawa antes de que vaya por su abuela.

-pero dijiste que Touya te levantaría el castigo para el verano.

-Eso espero, a menos que me vaya muy mal en los exámenes y entonces…

-Eso no pasará –aseguró Tomoyo-. Estudiaremos juntas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!

-Me organizaré para poder ir a tu casa, ¿estás segura que Touya te dejará recibir visitas?

-Si es para estudiar no creo que diga nada.

-Perfecto, ya pensaré como hacerlo, después de todo no puedo pasarme todos los días en casa de Eriol, y al menos un par de días debo quedarme en casa para que la señora Toshime no sospeche.

Tomoyo pensó que tenía todo un reto en sus manos, pero también creía que sería muy emocionante, contrario a la monotonía que era su vida antes de aquel día lluvioso.

----------

Tomoyo había regresado muy tarde ese día a su casa. Era viernes por la noche y sonreía mientras apresurada se vestía para la cena, había sido una semana muy agradable, la mejor que podía recordar.

Había logrado pasar cuatro días en casa de Eriol y después iba a casa de Sakura estudiaba con ella un par de horas antes de volver a su casa.

Las tarde en "la casa de las rosas" habían sido muy divertidas, comía con Eriol, la señora Seri y el señor Tarisume. Jugaban con Canela y platicaban un buen rato antes de que Eriol la llevara a casa de Sakura, siempre insistía en hacerlo, aunque aún no había surgido la oportunidad para que conociera a su amiga.

Secretamente Tomoyo guardaba para si la amistad con Eriol y a pesar de sentir una pizca de remordimiento no le importaba retrasar el momento en que le presentara a Sakura pues así no tenía que compartirlo con nadie. ¿Egoísmo? Tal vez, pensaba Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros pero no le importaba solo quería conocer mejor a Eriol si era posible mejor que nadie.

Suspiró mirándose al espejo, si al menos pudiera decirle a su madre sobre su nueva amistad. Pero, por más que trataba cada noche durante la cena, no encontraba la forma ni el momento.

Un día temiendo ser demasiado obvia, prefirió ir directo de la escuela a casa y estudiar sola. Solo para que la señora Toshime no sospechara sobre sus llegadas tarde a casa. La ventaja era que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y podía utilizar como excusa que estaba en casa de Sakura estudiando y no mentía pues si lo hacía.

Se peinó el cabello y mientras lo recogía sonrió al recordar a sus amigos quienes habían protestado al saber que no se presentaría el miércoles en casa de ninguno de ellos.

Sakura seguía castigada y cada vez se aburría más pasando todas las tardes en casa. Y Eriol también había mostrado su desilusión.

**- Flash Back -**

_-"No quiero ser abusiva -explicó Tomoyo evitando su mirada-. No tenemos ni una semana de conocernos y he pasado por aquí casi a diario._

_-Nos gusta tu compañía Tomoyo –respondió con una suavidad que la sorprendió y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¿En serio?_

_-¡Claro! –exclamó feliz-. A la señora Seri le gusta tener una mujer en casa, al señor Tarisume le agradas y a mi... a mi me encanta platicar contigo._

_-Eriol –susurró sonrojada._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-"_Me encanta platicar contigo" _–Tomoyo sonreía al recordarlo, no sabía porque pero su corazón saltaba de alegría cada vez que el recuerdo venía a su mente.

Repentinamente en el reflejo del espejo puedo distinguir una figura a unos metros de ella, sobresaltada se volvió.

-¡Señora Toshime! –Exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado-. Al menos debería anunciarse antes de entrar.

-Lo hice –mintió la mujer y Tomoyo lo sabía.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos en un duelo silencioso. Hacia años que Tomoyo había dejado de temer a esa mujer que más que un ama de llaves su función en la casa era estar al pendiente de la hija de Sonomi Daidouji.

Tomoyo supo desde el primer momento en que la señora Toshime puso un pie en la casa que le haría la vida imposible. Algunos años mayor que su madre, Toshime daba la impresión de ser aún mayor, su postura rígida combinada con la expresión inflexible y el apretado moño con que sujetaba su cabello le daban la imagen de la empleada "perfecta", que según la definición de Sonomi debía ser: seria, eficiente, leal y callada, prácticamente invisible y en eso Toshime era una experta. Siempre aparecía repentinamente y sin aviso, observando con una mirada suspicaz. Tomoyo había llegado a la conclusión años atrás, que bajo esa imagen se escondía una persona amargada y sola.

-Llegaste un poco tarde esta vez –dijo Toshime rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos: cuando Toshime la tuteaba era para provocarla, para hacerla perder la paciencia y así lograr sacarle alguna información, cualquiera que esta fuera.

-Se me fue el tiempo estudiando –respondió sin apartar su mirada de la mujer-. Pero no creo que eso sea algo tan grave, ¿no le parece señora Toshime?

-Por supuesto que no –replicó la mujer con un destello de suspicacia en sus ojos.

-Aun no me ha dicho cual es el motivo de su presencia –dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad-. Debe ser importante si entra sin avisar.

-Me pareció prudente avisarle que se estaba retrasando para la cena, señorita Tomoyo y…

-Y usted me ha retrasado todavía más –puntualizó Tomoyo sintiendo que se acababa su paciencia-. No importa ya, estoy lista, ¿bajamos? ¿O hay algo más que quiera decirme?

-Nada, eso era todo… señorita –y salió sin más de la habitación.

Tomoyo dejó salir el aire que contenía. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de interrogatorios por parte de Toshime, pero esta vez había algo importante en juego. ¿Sería posible que Toshime sospechara sobre Eriol? No, era demasiado pronto. Debía tener más cuidado, eso era y sobre todo no dejar que Toshime la molestara o sospecharía algo.

Tomó aire nuevamente buscando tranquilizarse, se miró al espejo, estaba un poco pálida y aun se le notaba molesta. Era en esos momentos cuando más extrañaba la protección que le daban los lentes, pensó mirando hacia ellos que permanecían sobre la mesita de noche. Ya no era posible usarlos en casa, cuando su madre le había dicho que le molestaba verla con ellos siendo que no los necesitaba.

-Tranquila Tomoyo –habló a su reflejo-. Todo está bien.

Por fin se sintió lista y salió de su habitación con paso decidido. Al pie de las escaleras pudo ver que su madre apenas bajaba por las mismas, cosa que la alivió pues no iba tan retrasada como creía, apuró el paso para alcanzarla.

Ya en el último escalón, Sonomi escuchó los apresurados pasos a su espalda y se volvió para encontrarse con su hija.

-Buenas noches madre –saludó Tomoyo dándole su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches –respondió Sonomi con frialdad.

Caminaron juntas al comedor y ocuparon sus sitios. Conversaron sobre los mismos temas. Tomoyo empezó a relajarse al no notar nada extraño, como siempre la señora Toshime se mantenía a cierta distancia pendiente del servicio.

-Has estado llegando tarde estos días –dijo Sonomi después de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino-. Sobre todo hoy, ¿se puede saber por qué?

Tomoyo había escuchado a su madre sorprendida, no esperaba ese interrogatorio, de reojo vio a la señora Toshime al fondo de la habitación. Relajó su postura dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que viniera.

-Esta semana entregamos un par de trabajos finales –explicó Tomoyo tranquila y siguió cortando su carne con aparente indiferencia-. Además ya pronto serán los exámenes finales y he estado estudiando en casa de Sakura.

-Ya veo –dijo Sonomi sin soltar su copa y como siempre estudiando las reacciones de su hija-. ¿Y quién es el chico de la motocicleta que te trajo a casa?

-To… Touya Kinomoto –respondió Tomoyo apretando los cubiertos en sus manos, esforzándose por controlar su enojo contra la señora Toshime-. El hermano de Sakura…

-¿Por qué no te trajo el señor Kinomoto? Es él quien te trae siempre ¿no?

-Si, pero esta vez el señor Kinomoto llegaría tarde, cuando habló por teléfono para avisarle a su familia, Touya se ofreció a traerme.

-No quiero que vuelvas a subirte a ese aparato.

-Touya es muy cuidadoso, usamos cascos y…

-No importa, no volverás a subirte –ordenó Sonomi inflexible-. O tal vez prefieras no ir a estudiar a casa de Sakura –sentenció molesta.

-¡No! –protestó Tomoyo, pero antes de continuar recobró la compostura-. No volveré a subirme a la motocicleta. Pero entonces, eso requerirá que venga a pie o en el autobús… o un taxi- declaró mostrando una naturalidad, extraordinarias, tratando de convencer a su madre de los inconvenientes.

-Bien –asintió Sonomi satisfecha e hizo un ademán con la mano para que le retiraron el plato. En un instante le estaban sirviendo el café.- Cuando no pueda el Señor Kinomoto traerte, llama a casa. El chofer saldrá a buscarte…

- Si madre.- Tomoyo mientras tanto hacia un esfuerzo por continuar comiendo aunque había perdido el apetito.

**- Flash Back -**

_Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban en la habitación de la última estudiando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Touya entró sin esperar respuesta._

_-Acaba de hablar papá –explicó Touya a las chicas-. Dijo que llegará un poco tarde –y miró a Tomoyo para después dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado. Tomoyo siguió la mirada de Touya hasta el reloj que había en la pared._

_-¡Cielos! ¡Es tardísimo! –exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto y comenzó a recoger sus cosas._

_-Tendrás que tomar un taxi –dijo Sakura en el mismo tono de alarma que su amiga, las dos sabían las consecuencias si Tomoyo no estaba lista a tiempo en su casa a la hora de la cena-. Touya pide un taxi –ordenó al tiempo que le ayudaba a Tomoyo con sus cosas._

_-No es necesario –dijo Touya levemente recargado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados como si disfrutara de la agitación en la habitación._

_-¿No es necesario? –Casi gritó Sakura-. ¡No es necesario! ¿Estás loco o qué? Tomoyo no puede irse caminando a su casa, ¿o si?_

_-Claro que no –respondió con una leve sonrisa-. Yo puedo llevarla._

_Las dos chicas se quedaron inmóviles al momento mirándolo asombradas._

_-Te espero abajo Tomoyo –dijo antes de salir._

_Las dos amigas parpadearon sorprendidas y se apresuraron a salir de la habitación._

_-Si olvido algo me lo llevas mañana a la escuela –pidió Tomoyo mientras bajan la escalera._

_-Si no te preocupes._

_Al llegar afuera Touya ya las esperaba montado en una moderna motocicleta azul metálico y extendió el brazo ofreciéndole a Tomoyo un casco protector color rosa._

_-Es de Sakura –explicó cuando la chica lo tomaba-. Debe ajustarte._

_-Claro que le ajustará –replicó Sakura sosteniendo las cosas de su amiga para permitirle que se colocara el casco-. No pensarás que tiene la cabeza enorme ¿o si?_

_-No, la de la cabeza enorme eres tú monstruo, tal vez le quede flojo._

_-¡Hermano!_

_Mientras Sakura discutía con su hermano, Tomoyo tenía algunos problemas para abrocharse el casco. Al notar esto Touya la tomó por el codo para jalarla hacia él con suavidad y terminar de ajustarlo. Al finalizar le dedicó una ligera sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en la chica._

_-Ahora sube –indicó Touya, Tomoyo obedeció y Sakura le dio sus cosas para que quedaran entre Touya y ella-. Sujétate bien, ¿lista? –Tomoyo asintió._

_-Hasta pronto Sakura –se despidió Tomoyo sintiéndose emocionada pues nunca antes había subido a una motocicleta._

_-Llámame –pidió Sakura._

_-Si._

_-Como voy a llevar a Tomoyo a su casa, te toca poner la mesa para la cena monstruo –dijo Touya y sin esperar respuesta encendió la moto, el ruido del motor silencio las protestas de su hermana, cuando se alejaba Sakura aun gritaba con el puño levantado._

_-Eres tan malo con ella –gritó Tomoyo a lo que Touya simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Tomoyo lanzó un suspiro resignado al terminar su cena. Se había divertido tanto montada en la moto, esperaba que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que Touya volviera a ofrecerle llevarla pues se sentiría muy mal rechazándolo. Él que había sido tan cuidadoso al llevarla, siempre pendiente de que se sintiera segura y tan correcto cuando al dejarla esperó a que entrara en la mansión y no se fue hasta verla desaparecer por los jardines.

-¿Puedo retirarme? –preguntó cansada.

-En un minuto –dijo Sonomi quien había terminado su café-. Tengo algo que decirte –dejó su taza a un lado antes de continuar-. El domingo quiero que me acompañes al club.

-¿El domingo? –gimió Tomoyo pesarosa.

-Si, ¿tenías algún compromiso ese día?

-No, claro que no, bueno había pensado invitar a Sakura –mintió cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa, últimamente mentía con demasiada facilidad.

-Será otro día. He quedado con algunas conocidas y sus hijas para almorzar. Va siendo hora de que empieces a relacionarte con otras personas.

-¿Otras personas? Pensé que Sakura te agradaba.

-Y así es, pero no puede ser tu única amiga, necesitas conocer a más gente.

-Si, lo que tu digas.

Tomoyo se despidió y subió las escaleras sin saber que sentir, su madre nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, ¿para que querría ella conocer a "otras personas"? Con Sakura y Eriol en su vida era suficiente.

----------

El domingo había llegado con demasiada rapidez, pensaba Tomoyo mientras observaba a través del cristal de la ventana del auto. Sentada en la parte trasera junto a su madre que en ese momento sostenía el móvil mientras hablaba con algún cliente.

Hasta ahora el fin de semana había resultado muy aburrido. El sábado apenas había hablado con Sakura por teléfono pues debido al exceso de trabajo que había tenido el señor Kinomoto durante la semana había decidido pasar el sábado entero en compañía de sus hijos.

Eriol también estaba ausente cuando había ido a buscarlo para explicarle que no podrían salir a pasear el domingo como habían quedado.

**- Flash Back -**

_-Tomoyo, querida –saludó la señora Seri al recibirla-. Que sorpresa no te esperábamos el día de hoy._

_-Buenos días señora Seri –replicó Tomoyo correspondiendo al abrazo con que siempre la saluda la amable señora-. Siento mucho presentarme sin avisar pero…_

_-Tonterías, no quise decir que no fueras bienvenida, sabes que esta es tu casa._

_-Gracias –sonrió la joven feliz, la señora Seri siempre la trataba como una más de la familia a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían-. ¿Estará Eriol?_

_-No, lo siento mi niña, él… -dudo un momento haciendo un mohín con los labios-, tenía que atender algunos asuntos._

_-Ya veo –respondió Tomoyo desilusionada._

_-Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿porque no me acompañas a tomar un poco de café? –ofreció mientras la llevaba por el pasillo a la cocina-. En este momento pensaba tomarme un descanso._

_Tomoyo asintió y mientras llegaban a la cocina notó lo silenciosa que parecía la casa sin Eriol. Al llegar a su destino la señora Seri le señaló una silla y se dispuso a preparar el café._

_-Lamento decirte que ni siquiera Canela se encuentra: mi esposo la llevó a su cita con el veterinario, hoy le toca su última vacuna._

_-Es cierto –murmuró Tomoyo recordando que se lo había comentado Eriol-. Ya había notado el silencio. ¿No le da miedo estar en esta casa tan sola?_

_-No cariño –respondió colocando dos tazas en la mesa-. Por el contrario, estoy disfrutando de este pequeño momento de paz._

_-Y yo vine a estropearlo –se disculpó Tomoyo._

_-Nada de eso –aseguró Seri y le tomó la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos-. Me agrada mucho tu compañía, no lo dudes –y le pellizcó la mejilla con cariño antes de servir el café y ofrecerle unas galletas caseras._

_-Usted es siempre muy buena conmigo._

_-Me gustas –fue la simple respuesta de la señora Seri y pensó-. "Y me gustas para mi Eriol"._

_-Usted también me gusta –respondió Tomoyo con sinceridad, nunca había conocido a una mujer como aquella. La señora Seri le sonrió con afecto antes de dar un sorbo a su café._

_-Aunque la verdad –dijo la señora-. No estoy del todo sola, todavía hay algunos hombres trabajando en el jardín trasero. Y de verdad que disfruto el silencio que hay en la casa._

_-A mi no me gusta mucho –confesó Tomoyo recordando el silencio de su propia casa._

_-Yo si, sobre todo porque pronto no lo habrá más, la agencia pronto empezará a mandar a la nueva servidumbre que entrevistaremos para los diferentes puestos y entonces ya no habrá silencio._

_-No comprendo –para Tomoyo no había gran diferencia con servidumbre o sin ella._

_-Siempre hay alguna persona limpiando en alguna de las habitaciones, también habrá un chofer, un jardinero de planta, y en la cocina tendré más gente –explicó la señora con rapidez y continuó-. Todavía estoy pensando si contrataré mucamas jóvenes, siempre es un problema con Eriol rondando._

_-¿Có… cómo? –Tomoyo casi se ahogó con su café._

_-No me malentiendas –sonrió la señora Seri dándole unas palmaditas en la mano-. Eriol siempre fue respetuoso con las chicas, pero nunca falta alguna que se sienta enamorada, nada serio –admitió aliviada-. Eriol nunca ha alentado a las chicas, pero se ponen nerviosas en su presencia, tiran cosas, rompen cosas, ¡queman cosas! –exclamó con los ojos en blanco._

_-¿De verdad? –preguntó riendo ante las expresiones del ama de llaves._

_-De verdad._

_Pasaron una hora conversando, las dos rieron mientras la señora Seri contaba anécdotas sobre la servidumbre. Al final aunque Eriol no apareció Tomoyo pasó un momento muy agradable con la mujer._

**- Fin Flash Back –**

Mientras llegaban a su destino Tomoyo todavía recordaba la forma afectuosa en que la señora Seri la despidió dándole toda clase de recomendaciones pues lamentaba que el señor Tarisume no regresara a tiempo para llevarla hasta su casa.

Tomoyo que nunca antes había tenido una conversación tan agradable con una mujer mayor. Miró a su madre deseando poder platicar con ella de la misma manera.

-Al fin hemos llegado –suspiró Sonomi dejando el móvil dentro de su bolso-. Tomoyo, las mujeres con las que almorzaremos son personas muy importantes y espero que te comportes a la altura.

-Si madre –respondió Tomoyo pero Sonomi apenas la escuchó pues el chofer ya le abría la puerta y se disponía a salir.

Tomoyo suspiró esperando su turno para salir deseando que al menos fuera un almuerzo agradable con esas "señoras tan importantes" y sus hijas.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y sobre todo espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Hay tantas cosas por comentar que no se por donde empezar. Bueno pues, como ven pudimos conocer un poco más sobre Eriol, tan lindo como siempre. También se puede ver un poco más sobre Sonomi, el comentario que hace Fujitka en los recuerdos de Sakura esta muy aproximado a la verdad, Sonomi quiere a su hija pero no sabe como expresarse, creo que es obvio que se preocupa por su seguridad entre otras cosas que veremos mas adelante. También pudimos conocer a la famosa ama de llaves la "muy querida" Señora Toshime, creo que ella será una verdadera villana en esta historia y como ven los ojos y oídos de Sonomi en la casa, ella le dará grandes problemas a Tomoyo. A y por supuesto mi querido Touya al que no puedo evitar poner en esta historia, y aunque a pesar de muchos no tendrá ningún interés romántico en nuestra protagonista si será alguien muy querido para él, jajajaja ya veré que se me ocurre más adelante.

Me disculpo por mi retraso pero de verdad he estado algo ocupada, un tanto deprimida y otro poco escasa de inspiración. Aunque sigo escribiendo de eso no hay duda y no importa como lo seguiré haciendo hasta llegar al final, lo prometo.

Por otro lado esta semana he sufrido de una explosión de creatividad y para aquellos amantes de T&T les tengo una sorpresa, de alguna manera a mi cabecita loca llegó la idea de crear un fic T&T que espero este listo para el próximo fin de semana, hasta ahora tengo la intención de que sea un one-shot, pero estoy viendo que me esta quedando muy largo, asi que tal vez sean dos o tres capítulos, no lo sé, depende que tanto salga. Es algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza y si no lo escribo me volveré loca, además de que no me permitirá concentrarme del todo en esta historia. Así que estén al pendiente.

Por cierto gracias a aquellos que me escriben, para que no tengan que revisar todos los días buscando una actualización mía les recomiendo que solo lo hagan los fines de semana, normalmente actualizo los sábados cada tres semanas, a menos que algo sumamente importante impida que actualicé un sábado en particular lo hago un viernes, pero esto es muy raro ¿ok?

Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, por sus correos, recuerden dejarme su dirección de correo si no están registrados en este sitio para que pueda contestar a sus reviews. No me opongo a que me incluyan en sus contactos de msn, pero háganme el enorme favor de mandarme un correo avisándome sus intenciones porque sino puedo rechazar la invitación, ya saben que hay que ser muy cuidadoso en a la hora de permitir a un extraño internarse en el msn. Besos y hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Sakura estaba asomada a la ventana de su cuarto para ver llegar a Tomoyo en el flamante auto de Eriol. En cuanto vio que él bajaba del mismo se ocultó entre las cortinas. Suspiró al ver como el galante joven ayudaba a su mejor amiga a bajar del auto, escucho que Tomoyo reía y pegó un poco la cara al cristal para escucha lo que decían.

-Muchas gracias Eriol –dijo Tomoyo-. Como siempre me lo pasé muy bien en tu casa.

-Me da gusto saberlo.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Tomoyo y se alejó un par de pasos.

-¡Espera! –Dijo Eriol tomándola por el codo-. Aun no me has dicho si te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo mañana.

-Mmmm… no lo sé, no podríamos estar mucho tiempo fuera… -respondió indecisa.

-No te preocupes, te traeré a casa de tu amiga puntual como siempre –Tomoyo lo miró meditando el asunto e insistió-. Por favor, ya estoy aburrido de estar encerrado, quiero salir…

-Está bien.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Quieres que pase por ti a la escuela?

La cabeza de Tomoyo se llenó de imágenes de Eriol pasando por ella, el revuelo que se armaría entres sus compañeras, sería muy divertido, pero… también llegó una imagen de su madre enterándose del suceso.

-No, mejor no –respondió ella con un leve escalofrío y sonrió-. Yo iré a tu casa ¿si?

-Como prefieras. Hasta mañana –se despidió Eriol y se acercó a la puerta de su auto esperando a que ella llegara hasta la puerta.

Tomoyo se volvió y agitó la mano despidiéndose. Eriol la imitó e iba entrar al auto pero sintió que alguien lo miraba, levantó la vista y pudo ver a una hermosa jovencita en la ventana del primer piso, supuso que sería Sakura y sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo para subirse al auto y alejarse en él.

Sakura que había observado todo se quedó de piedra cuando él la había descubierto y no pudo respirar al ver que la saludaba.

-¡Sakura! –gritó su hermano desde abajo-. Llegó Tomoyo.

La voz de su hermano la sacó de su turbación y agitó la cabeza antes de encaminarse a la puerta y asomarse para ver a su amiga quien ya llegaba al final de las escaleras.

-Hola Tomoyo.

-Hola Sakura –saludó acercándose a ella-. ¿Te pasa algo? Te vez rara.

-Bueno yo…- observando como se veía la silueta de su hermano en la sala agregó – Vamos… te digo arriba- tomándole de la mano y subiendo ambas por las escaleras.

-Así es Eriol –reía Tomoyo después de haber escuchado el relató de Sakura-. Al menos ya se conocen de vista.

-Es muy apuesto, más de lo que yo imaginaba. Y muy galante -suspiró Sakura.

-Si, lo sé.

-Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue ayer en el club? Ya no pudiste decirme nada en la escuela.

-Pues no podría decir que fue divertido –confesó Tomoyo recordando el día anterior.

**- Flash Back -**

_Cuando llegaron al restaurante del club ya las estaban esperando en la mesa, el mesero las llevó hasta la misma._

_-Buenos días, no llegamos tarde ¿verdad? –dijo Sonomi, con un tono de voz que pocas veces usaba._

_-No –respondió una de las dos mujeres sentadas a la mesa-. Recién acabamos de llegar._

_-Que alivio –respondió Sonomi-. Tessari y Mishka les presentó a mi hija, Tomoyo._

_-Mucho gusto –dijo Tomoyo con una leve inclinación._

_-El placer es nuestro –replicó Tessari mirando con detenimiento a Tomoyo-. Señora Daidouji no nos dijo que su hija fuera tan hermosa –y estiró el brazo para tocar la barbilla de la chica levemente-. Eres una preciosidad Tomoyo- y miró a Sonomi-. En un par de años será todo un éxito, tendrá que vigilar a todos los jóvenes que tocaran a su puerta._

_-Y escoger muy bien a los que la pretendan –continuó Mishka con un dejo de envidia que no paso desapercibido para nadie en la mesa, cosa que agrado enormemente a Sonomi._

_-Así lo haré, no lo duden –respondió orgullosa-. ¿Pensé que vendrían con sus hijas?_

_-Estarán aquí en un momento –dijo Tessari-. Se encontraron con unos amigos._

_-Vera y Nami son chicas excelentes –comentó Sonomi-. Espero que te lleves bien con ellas Tomoyo._

_-Estoy segura que así será –replicó Tomoyo un tanto aprensiva, la forma en la que ambas señoras la miraban no era del todo cordial._

_Después de unos minutos de plática entre las señoras aparecieron dos chicas bulliciosas en la mesa. Vera y Nami eran de la edad de Tomoyo, y aunque agraciadas no podían competir junto a la belleza de Tomoyo o al menos eso pensó Sonomi._

_Mientras las chicas se presentaban, Tomoyo meditó sobre lo que sucedía en la mesa. Si las señoras Tessari y Mishka pensaban que Tomoyo era una amenaza para sus hijas estaban muy equivocadas, ella jamás andaría a la caza de un marido rico._

_El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad, la conversación en la mesa se basó en temas intrascendentes, al menos para Tomoyo quien no conocía a la mayoría de la gente de la que se hablaba, aunque todo el tiempo se mantuvo alerta de lo que se decía procurando participar en la plática y responder con inteligencia y falsa alegría tal y como se esperaba de ella. Al menos su madre no podría criticar que no se hubiera esforzado._

_-Vera ¿por qué no llevan a Tomoyo a dar una vuelta pro el club? ella no lo conoce –sugirió la Señora Tessari._

_-Si mamá, vamos Tomoyo, te presentaremos a algunos amigos._

_Tomoyo miró a su madre antes de aceptar, Sonomi sonrió afirmativamente y las tres chicas se levantaron de la mesa._

_-Como dije su hija es una preciosidad señora Daidouji –comentó Tessari mientras veía como se alejaban las chicas-. Se ve que la has educado bien._

_-La tenía bien escondida –acusó Mishka-. ¿Dónde estudia?_

_-En una escuela cercana a casa, no es exclusiva pero tiene una buena reputación, la educación que les brindan es la mejor del país –respondió Sonomi y con voz ausente comentó-: Mi esposo escogió ese lugar._

_-Ya veo –dijo Mishka lanzando una mirada a Tessari.- Nuestras hijas estudian en el mismo colegio, una escuela exclusiva para señoritas._

_-¿Un internado? –preguntó Sonomi._

_-Por supuesto –exclamó Tessari como si no aceptara nada menos._

_-Yo prefiero tener a mi hija cerca._

_-Y con buenos resultados –dijo Mishka pasando por alto el comentario de Sonomi-. Con los contactos adecuados puedes conseguir un buen partido para ella._

_-Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no es cierto? –fue la respuesta de Sonomi._

_Mientras tanto ya alejada de su madre Tomoyo pudo relajarse un poco. Vera y Nami eran chicas un tanto superficiales pero divertidas y al menos con ellas no se sintió tan incomoda como con sus madres. La guiaron por las instalaciones parloteando sin cesar sobre los beneficios de frecuentar un sitio tan "exclusivo". Y de las personas que podrían conocer._

_Tomoyo las escuchaba educada aunque no e interesaba lo que hablaban hasta que la charla dio un giro inesperado._

_-La mayoría de los chicos son un poco aburridos, siempre hablando de lo mismo –dijo Vera- Aunque ya lo descubrirás por ti misma._

_-Claro que nosotras podremos advertirte sobre los que es mejor descartar desde el inicio –ofreció Nami.- O los que solo quieren pasar el rato y que seguramente no le gustarían a tu madre –añadió guiñando un ojo con complicidad-. Por supuesto esos son los mejores._

_-Por cierto que hay un par de recién llegados a Japón –dijo Vera con picardía._

_-¿Quién? –exclamó Nami emocionada. Vera miró a todos lados antes de responder._

_-Eriol Hiragizawa –Tomoyo contuvo el aliento al escuchar el nombre de su amigo._

_-Ya se quien es él, escuche a mi madre decir que es el heredero de una gran fortuna._

_-Y por fin ha vuelto a Japón. Dicen que es muy apuesto._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Nami_

_-Porque salió con la prima de una amiga. Ella es inglesa, aunque al parecer le huye al compromiso._

_-Eso no evitará que alguna de nosotras lo haga cambiar de parecer._

_-Si, aunque la competencia será dura, también le gusta salir con modelos y actrices, incluso mujeres mayores que él._

_-"Modelos y actrices" –repitió Tomoyo en su mente._

_-¿Cuándo podremos verlo? ¿Cómo sabremos quien es él?_

_-Dicen que es seguro que adquiera una membresía para el club, al parecer le gustan los deportes extremos y le gusta estar en forma, seguro viene al gimnasio a ejercitarse._

_Tomoyo rió para sus adentros pensando en el equipo que Eriol estaba instalando en su casa para tener su propio gimnasio. Y siguió escuchando a las chicas sin poder creer todo lo que oía y los planes que hacían para conocer a Eriol. Para estas alturas estaba segura que ya habían olvidado su presencia._

_-Tendremos que venir más seguido._

_-¿Más? –preguntó Vera -. Pero si casi venimos a diario._

_-Y tendremos que ir de compras –comentó entusiasmada-. Conseguir todo un nuevo guardarropa. _

_-Si claro, debemos estar preparadas._

_-Oye, ¿y quien es el otro recién llegado?_

_-Shaoran Li._

_-Es chino, ¿no?_

_-Si, pero estudió con Eriol Hiragizawa en Inglaterra y parece que también él continuará sus estudios aquí. Se dice que son muy buenos amigos… _

_-¿Y es guapo?_

_-Guapísimo –aseguró con un chillido-. Vi una foto suya en un periódico la semana pasada._

_-¿Y por qué no me la enseñaste?_

_-Lo olvidé, pero todavía la guardo. Él también tiene mucho dinero y su familia está interesada en hacer varios negocios en Japón._

_-¿Y tú como sabes eso?_

_-Porque papá esta involucrado en uno de esos negocios, así que es seguro que lo conoceremos. Mamá ya esta planeando hacer una cena en casa o algo así…_

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-¡Que chicas! –exclamó Sakura.

-Si, algo "especiales" –asintió Tomoyo-. Después de eso no dejaron de hablar sobre la supuesta cena. Aunque dudo mucho que estas chicas tengan suerte con Shaoran Li.

-¿Ya tiene novia?

-Creo que no, pero Eriol dice que es "inconquistable".

-¿Inconquistable?

-Si, dice que Li no sale con cualquier chica y que pocas han logrado más de una cita.

-¿Tan difícil es?

-Parece que tiene su carácter y Eriol disfruta molestándolo al respecto -sonrió al recordar las anécdotas del ingles con relación al quisquilloso gusto de su amigo en materia de chicas.

Las chicas continuaron hablando durante largo rato, tanto así que decidieron olvidar los estudios ese día.

-Ayer hablé con papá sobre la posibilidad de conseguir trabajo este verano –comentó Sakura.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Al principio no parecía muy convencido –suspiró-, y ya casi había logrado que aceptara cuando apareció Touya… -hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Y él cree que aún soy demasiado joven.

-Y tu papá estuvo de acuerdo con él –adivinó Tomoyo.

-Pues si, yo me quejé argumentando que Touya tenía la misma edad que yo cuando tuvo su primer empleo, pero Touya dijo que con una chica era diferente y que siempre había gente aprovechada.

-Comprendo –murmuró Tomoyo. Touya siempre preocupado por su hermana temía que se aprovecharan de ella y es que considerando la ingenuidad de su amiga, eso era posible. Notó la molestia de Sakura y pensó en la forma de animarla-. No te preocupes Sakura, tal vez el siguiente verano, para entonces estaremos más cerca de cumplir 18 años y no podrán negarse.

-Tienes razón –dijo Sakura en tono desafiante-. El próximo verano nada impedirá que consiga un trabajo.

-Y ya que este verano estarás desocupada he pensado que podríamos hacer algo divertido.

-¿Además de invitarme a conocer el club? –preguntó Sakura emocionada, ahora que Tomoyo le había descrito el lugar más curiosa se sentía respecto al mismo.

-Si, pero no podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo ahí.

-Podríamos terminar como tus amigas Vera y Nami.

-Ellas no son mis amigas –dijo recordando a las chicas y sus planes respecto al verano y sonrió. Aunque será divertido verlas en acción.

-Si, quiero ver como hacen las chicas de sociedad para cazar marido rico.

-Bueno, yo había pensando en esto para entretenernos –dijo Tomoyo sacando un folleto de su bolso.

-¿Clases de manejo? –exclamó Sakura con el folleto en mano.

-Si, mamá quiere que tome las clases.

-¡Tú mamá lo sugirió!

-Increíble ¿no? A mi también me sorprendió, pero ella dice que toda mujer independiente debe saber manejar. Además me dio a entender que para cuando entre a la universidad quiere que lleve mi propio auto.

-¡Te regalará un auto!

-Parece que si, y yo que pensé que tendría que andar con un chofer por todo el campus, eso habría sido humillante.

-¿Entonces, quieres que tomemos clases juntas?

-Si, sería más divertido así, además en ese folleto viene una promoción de 2X1, no tendrías que pagar nada.

-De todos modos debo preguntarle a papá, seguramente querrá pagar la mitad. ¿Porque no vamos a preguntarle ahora mismo? aprovechemos que esta en casa descansando.

Minutos después estaban en la sala, el señor Kinomoto leía el folleto mientras Sakura comentaba los beneficios de aprender a manejar.

-Aunque aún no tengo auto –parloteaba Sakura emocionada-. Para cuando estemos en la universidad tal vez podrías prestarme el auto para alguna emergencia…

-Estoy de acuerdo. Supongo que es algo que tendrías que aprender tarde o temprano –comentó Fujitaka meditando el asunto.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que aprender tarde o temprano? –preguntó Touya que volvía a la casa.

Los ojos de Sakura que hasta ese momento se mostraban brillantes se entrecerraron malhumorados e hizo una mueca. Todavía estaba muy enojada con su hermano por lo del trabajo de verano.

-Clases de manejo –respondió Tomoyo y Fujitaka le ofreció el folleto a Touya-. Mi mamá quiere que las tome y yo le sugería a Sakura que lo hiciera conmigo, hay una promoción de 2X1 y…

-Nosotros pagaríamos la mitad –interrumpió Fujitaka.

-¿De verdad? –exclamó Sakura cambiando su postura y miró a su hermano expectante.

-Esto es un gasto innecesario –dijo Touya haciendo a un lado el folleto.

-¡Qué! –gritaba Sakura roja de la rabia.

-Y antes de que explotes monstruo, déjame decirte porque –dijo sentándose en el sofá a un lado de su padre-. Yo puedo enseñarles a manejar.

-¿Tú? –dijo Sakura mirándolo con cautela.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Fujitaka y Touya asintió.

-Ahora que estoy por terminar mi último año en la universidad, estoy pensando comprarme un auto –explicó Touya-. Podrían acompañarme a escogerlo y en el verano lo usaremos para las clases. No creo que sea bueno que un extraño les enseñe a manejar.

-Es decir… ¿qué también me enseñarías a mí? –preguntó Tomoyo con cautela.

-Por supuesto, de eso estábamos hablando ¿no? De clases de manejo para las dos.

-Si –respondió con una sonrisa-. Gracias Touya.

-Aunque, debo de añadir que contigo monstruo tendré que comprarme un equipo de seguridad como casco y un buen seguro para el coche…

-¡Hermano! ¡Que no soy ningún monstruo! –gritó exasperada.

Touya bufó y Sakura iba a replicarle cuando su padre les interrumpió para evitar la tormenta que se avecinaría una vez comenzaran nuevamente a pelear.

-Me parece perfecto –dijo Fujitaka con entusiasmo-. ¿Estás de acuerdo Sakura?

-Si, estoy de acuerdo –respondió sin dejar de mirar a Touya y pensó que ahora ya podría perdonarlo por no dejarla trabajar ese verano, aunque no le perdonaba ahora que, le comparara con un monstruo que no sabría como manejar.

-Muy bien –asintió Touya como si supiera que había sido perdonado y se levantó-. Voy a estar en mi habitación estudiando, bajaré para la cena –pasó junto a su hermana y le alboroto el cabello con cariño-. Hasta luego Tomoyo.

-Hasta luego y gracias de nuevo Touya.

-Creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa Tomoyo –sugirió Fujitaka una vez que Touya saliera.

-Si señor Kinomoto –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo agradecida por la calidez con que siempre la trataba esa familia.

----------

El día era perfecto, el sol se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Los distintos colores iluminaban el lugar acompañado por la temperatura veraniega.

-"_El verano_" suspiró Tomoyo feliz. Ya no faltaba mucho para su llegada. A pesar de que los próximos días serían pesados debido a los exámenes, pero no importaba, por primera vez en su vida se sentía plena, feliz.

Miró a Eriol que caminaba a su lado, tal y como le había prometido ese día saldrían a pasear. Estaban en un parque agradable y poco concurrido a esa hora de la tarde. Tomoyo lo prefería así pues no habría riesgo de que alguien conocido la viera.

Continuó mirando sin perder detalle en los pantalones de mezclilla y los lustrosos zapatos negros. La camisa de manga corta y el cabello un poco alborotado. Los ojos azules brillantes acompañados por lentes, Tomoyo rara vez reparaba en ellos, eran parte de él de su personalidad pues más que ocultar su mirada parecían resaltar la inteligencia y calidez de sus ojos.

Pensando en esto no pudo evitar llevar su mano a los lentes de grueso armazón que ella usaba, siempre le había parecido que los lentes eran su caparazón, por medio del cual pocas personas podían acercarse a ella. Al verla con sus lentes los chicos de la escuela la evitaban, al menos la mayoría y eso no le molestaba al contrario la tranquilizaba.

Volvió su vista de nuevo al joven que la acompañaba, se veía relajado y tranquilo mientras caminaba sosteniendo la correa que contenía la ligera pero feliz carrera de Canela que demostraba su excitación por su primera salida al aire libre.

Avanzaron por una vereda hasta el final donde el camino se abría para llegar a una zona despejado en forma de círculo, rodeada de árboles, en el centro había algunos juegos para niños pequeños y en las orillas había algunas bancas de piedra distribuidas por el lugar.

Tomoyo observó el lugar mirando a la gente que había ahí. Un par de hombres jugaba ajedrez en un extremo, en otro una mujer y una niña daban de comer a las palomas que revoloteaban por el lugar. Al pasar junto a ella Canela ahuyento alas mismas atrayendo la atención de la pequeña que de inmediato quiso acariciarla. Eriol se agachó animándola a que lo hiciera, mientras Canela se removía inquieta entre sus manos. La señora sonrió a Tomoyo agradecida por la amabilidad de Eriol.

Tomoyo descubrió un poco más a los lejos entre los árboles a una pareja que parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor concentrados en ellos mismos.

Se despidieron de la pequeña y su madre y continuaron caminando en silencio. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de ellos? ¿Qué eran novios? No, seguramente no, Tomoyo aún llevaba su uniforme escolar. Eriol no era la clase de hombre que saldría con una colegiala, ella misma lo imaginaba con una chica sofisticada y mundana, con apariencia impecable como las que aparecían en las revistad de moda.

Tal vez parecerían más como hermanos, a menos que ella tomara la mano de Eriol, con la misma naturalidad con que él a veces lo hacía. Pero si se animaba a hacerlo, ¿qué pensaría él? Tomoyo casi podía verse a si misma tomando aquella mano que se balanceaba a su lado, sentir la calidez de la misma para luego levantar la vista y encontrarse en las profundidades marinas de sus ojos.

En un instante pudo sentir un golpe en el pecho y un calor subiendo por su cuello hasta extenderse por sus mejillas. Agitó la cabeza buscando alejar el acaloramiento que se apoderó de ella, con una mano en la mejilla sonrió avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Eriol acercándose a ella-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Cuéntame.

-¡Oh! No es nada, nada –aseguró volviendo a enrojecer-. Una tontería.

-No lo creo, vamos, dime lo que pensabas.

-Bueno, yo –titubeó-, estaba pensando en… la señora Seri.

-¿La señora Seri?

-Si –asintió sintiendo una punzada de culpa por mentirle-. En ella y en las personas que irían a la entrevista –fue entonces cuando Eriol rió.

Esa tarde cuando Tomoyo llegó a "la casa de las rosas" notó que había algunas personas sentadas en el recibidor, todas bien vestidas y serias, las chicas más jóvenes nerviosas.

Eriol le explicó que ese día habían mandado a las personas que entrevistarían para contratar servidumbre. Y la señora Seri se había abocado a la tarea de seleccionar a las personas que contratarían, cosa que el joven había aceptado feliz de verse librado de la tarea, ya mas tarde le informaría sobre los seleccionados y en su momento se le presentaría a las personas que trabajarían para él.

Eriol también le dijo sobre la forma en que la señora Seri hacía las entrevistas con su manera fría y directa haciendo toda clase de preguntas y estableciendo claramente lo que se esperaría de ellos si eran seleccionados para el trabajo.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por esas personas pues pudo ver a una de ellas salir de la cocina con una cara de alivio y limpiándose las gotas de sudor que perlaban su rostro.

Eriol sin embargo no se mostró en absoluto compasivo y reía abiertamente cada vez que lo recordaba. La señora Seri podía ser terrible cuando se lo proponía, él lo sabía por experiencia propia. La mujer lo había reprendido tantas veces en el pasado que ya había perdido la cuenta y aún lo hacía si ella lo consideraba necesario.

-Pero la señora Seri no es así con la servidumbre todo el tiempo ¿o si? –preguntó pensando en la señora Toshime que llevaba la casa con excesiva rigidez.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Eriol sin dejar de reír-. Te aseguro que muchas de las personas que entrevisto hoy se sentirán aliviadas si no son elegidas pero las que consigan el trabajo descubrirán en poco tiempo a la verdadera señora Seri, a la que conocemos tú y yo.

Tomoyo sonrió recordando la primera impresión que tuvo de la señora Seri y como cambio de inmediato a la agradable persona que sabía que era. Caminaron un poco más en silencio hasta que llegaron a un lugar solitario y se sentaron en un banca junto al camino.

-Eriol… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante –la animó curioso por la petición.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté sobre esas chicas en el club? –Eriol asintió-. ¿Es cierto que haz salido con modelos y actrices? –Tomoyo pasó saliva, al fin lo había hecho.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Si –respondió ella temiendo la larga lista de mujeres.

-Bien, pues –relajado dejó caer la espalda contra el respaldo de la banca-, alguna vez estuve a punto de salir con una actriz, pero ella me rechazó.

-¿Te rechazó? –exclamó con incredulidad, ¿cómo podría alguien rechazarlo?

-Así es, ella es de mi edad, pero me dijo que yo le parecía "demasiado joven" –suspiró sin perder la sonrisa-. Fue un duro golpe para mi ego, pero me repuse pronto.

-¿Y que hay de las modelos?

-Si, he salido con un par. Nada serio en realidad, creo que nunca he salido con alguien con la intención de algo serio.

-No te interesan los compromisos –dedujo ella.

-De momento no –confesó Eriol-. Hasta ahora nunca he pensando en matrimonio ni nada de eso y no planeo hacerlo en un buen tiempo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-No lo sé, no con exactitud, tal vez solo sea que soy demasiado joven para pensar en ello.

-Pero… ¿nunca quieres casarte? ¿Tener hijos? –inconscientemente contuvo la respiración en espera de la respuesta.

-Supongo que si, no es que le tenga pavor al compromiso… tal vez solo sea que no he encontrado a mi mujer ideal –Tomoyo suspiró-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad –encogió los hombros con aparente tranquilidad-. Soy una entrometida ¿verdad?

-No, en lo absoluto –aseguró él-. Es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta los motivos. Mi abuela y la señora Seri me preguntan cuando sentaré cabeza pero no por qué no lo hago. Creo que debo darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme algo en que pensar, creo que ni yo mismo me había planteado el porque de mis motivos.

Los dos mantuvieron un silencio cargado de preguntas, cada uno inmerso en sus propios cuestionamientos. Tomoyo pensaba en sus respuesta y muy dentro de ella hubiera deseado ser esa "mujer ideal" para él. Eriol era un hombre maravilloso y ella había visto el cuidado que ponía en tener la casa preparada para su abuela, el amor con que hablaba de ella y sus padres, el trato fraternal con la señora Seri y el señor Tsurigame.

No era difícil imaginar a Eriol con una mujer, la forma como la trataría siempre como un caballero, ayudándola a bajar del auto, tomándola del codo al caminar con ella ó colocando su mano ligeramente en la espalda. En algún momento Tomoyo se encontró mirando a Eriol y fijó su vista en sus labios, ¿cómo besaría Eriol? ¿Qué se sentiría ser besada por él? Ya podía imaginarlo, inclinándose para besar a la mujer de sus sueños una mujer que lo esperaría deseosa, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que entreabría los labios para…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente por una fuerte sensación que se expandió por su pecho a todo su cuerpo abrumándola con su intensidad. Apartó la vista de Eriol para que él no notara su confusión y molestia, se sentía tensa y seguramente su expresión sería un claro reflejo de lo que sentía pero no estaba segura de poder definir esa sensación.

¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Después de todo Tomoyo Daidouji nunca antes había sentido el poder de los celos.

-Tomoyo –la llamó él ajeno a sus emociones, ella tomó aire profundamente antes de volverse a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Es mi turno de preguntar, ¿puedo hacerlo? –Tomoyo asintió-. Los lentes que usas, no los necesitas en realidad ¿cierto?

Tomoyo parpadeó sorprendida, no esperaba que Eriol preguntara algo así.

-No, no los necesito –respondió desviando la mirada, pero él tomó su rostro entres sus manos para obligarla a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué los usas entonces? –Eriol percibió el instante en que ella contuvo la respiración.

-Por… por protección –dijo con dificultad.

-¿Protección? ¿Contra qué ó quién? –soltó su rostro pero solo para tomar sus manos.

-De… de to…todo, de todos –tartamudeó nerviosa, nunca había hablado directamente de eso con nadie. Ni siquiera con Sakura, su amiga había entendido sus motivos sin necesidad de hablar de ellos-. Me gusta pasar desapercibida, me hace sentir… segura.

Segura. Eriol miró detenidamente a su amiga y recordó el momento en que se conocieran, su desconfianza, sus temores. Tomoyo temía ser lastimada, y como no iba ser así, si la persona que debía ver por ella era quien más la había herido.

-Por eso siempre recoges tu cabello –dijo Eriol-, por eso usas esa ropa tan holgada.

Tomoyo asintió sonrojada, no creyó que Eriol notará su ropa o su cabello.

-Tomoyo, tu nunca pasarás desapercibida –declaró con ternura-. Ni aunque lo intentaras con tu mejor esfuerzo: Tienes uno ojos preciosos y por más que te escondas hay algo en ti… que brilla.

-¡Eriol! –Tomoyo sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-No debes ocultarte del mundo –continuó él al tiempo que le quitaba los lentes-. Debes dejar salir a la persona maravillosa que eres. No pierdas la oportunidad de conocer a personas que pueden llenar tu vida.

-Pero yo… no puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo.

-¿Y quien no? Todos tememos ser lastimados. Pero hagamos un trato. Yo estaré ahí para cuidar de ti y consolarte… pero tú también harás lo mismo por mi.

-¿Cuidarte y consolarte?

-Si, ¿crees que yo no lo necesito?

-No lo parece.

-Pues estas equivocada. ¿Qué dices? ¿Prometes cuidarme y consolarme cuando lo necesite?

-Si, lo haré.

-Perfecto, yo también prometo cuidar de ti Tomoyo Daidouji –y después de decir esto le dio un ligero beso en la mano-. Me quedaré con estos –dijo guardando los lentes de la chica en su bolsillo-. Ya no los necesitas.

-¡Eriol! –exclamó y rodeó su cuello con los brazos-. Nadie me había hablado así antes, eres…

Tomoyo no pudo continuar pues la interrumpió un ladrido conocido que anunciaba su huída.

-Canela –gritó Eriol llamándola mientras los dos se volvían para verla desaparecer entre los arbustos-. Voy por ella antes de que se pierda –dijo separándose de sus brazos para incorporarse, pero antes de dar un paso se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente-. No te muevas de aquí.

Sorprendida lo vio alejarse en la misma dirección que Canela y se tocó la frente con suavidad. Suspiró liberada, como si le hubieran quitado un peso enorme. Ahora todo parecía tener un nuevo color. Se llevó una mano a su pecho para notar la ausencia de su cámara, ¿cómo es posible que justamente ese día la dejara en casa? Con tantas cosas en la cabeza había olvidado ponerla en su bolso escolar.

Pasaron unos minutos y empezó a preocuparse por Canela, tal vez debería ir a buscarla también, pero cambio di idea de inmediato, ¿y si Eriol volvía y no la encontraba? Sería mejor esperar.

Se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia los arbustos por donde había escapado Canela, tal vez ya vendrían de regreso.

-Hola –saludó una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando se volvió a la voz se encontró con un hombre de unos 25 años con ropa casual y sonrisa burlona-. ¿Me das tu hora por favor?

-No tengo reloj, lo siento –respondió nerviosa.

-Es un bonito día ¿no crees? –sonrió a la joven-. ¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda está sola en un lugar así? Tal vez yo podría hacerte compañía.

-Ella no esta sola –fue la fría respuesta que hizo que los dos se volvieran. Eriol había regresado y llevaba a Canela en los brazos-. Tomoyo –la llamó alargando la mano hacía ella quien de inmediato la tomó aliviada con su presencia.

-Lastima –dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros y se alejó.

-¿Te molestó? –preguntó él muy serio.

-No.

-Te lo dije, no puedes pasar desapercibida –y le pasó el brazo por los hombros-. No volverá a pasar.

-Pero tu no tienes la culpa…no podías saber…

-No importa, es mejor que nos vayamos, ya es hora de llevarte con tu amiga.

A pesar de su tono molesto Tomoyo asintió sonriendo, esa expresión en el rostro de Eriol la había visto muchas veces antes en el hermano de Sakura siempre que Touya la veía cerca de un chico. A su amiga siempre le molestaba esa actitud de su hermano, pero a ella le gustó, le gustó mucho verla en Eriol.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: **Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. He pensado mucho sobre la forma en que se va desarrollando la historia y he decidido meterle mas prisa, se que me esta tomando tiempo redondear la idea, pero es necesario, de verdad. De momento ya tengo escrito el capítulo 6 pero en el 7 haré lo posible por ir mas rápido, para por fin llegar a la parte emocionante, jajajaja. Es decir, al momento en que Shaoran y Sakura se conozcan o cuando nuestros protagonistas empiecen a notar el cambio en los sentimientos de uno por el otro, que decir de cuando Sonomi se entere de la amistad entre Eriol y Tomoyo, solo les pido paciencia. Antes de despedirme quiero pedirles un favor, si alguien desea añadirse a mi lista de contactos de msn, por favor envienme un correo avisándome que lo hacen, recuerden que hay que ser muy cuidadosos con a quienes permitimos entrar en nuestros contactos. Gracias y Hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Eriol miraba por la ventanilla del avión admirando el panorama, en ese momento volaban por encima de las nubes y el sol las iluminaba con suavidad. Volteo la vista al interior en la sección de primera clase en un vuelo a Inglaterra y suspiró.

Que rápido había pasado el tiempo, no hacía mucho había hecho ese viaje en dirección contraria acompañado por el matrimonio Kaworu. Sonrió recordando las objeciones de estos al enterarse que viajarían en primera clase con él.

La señora Seri poco acostumbrada a que le sirvieran nunca pudo relajarse del todo. Su esposo sin embargo después de un rato se había resignado y había disfrutado del viaje.

"_Los extraño"_, pensó suspirando de nuevo para mirar al exterior. Ahora que iba de regreso a Inglaterra a por su abuela se sintió un poco solo, pocas veces le sucedía esto y en los últimos años creyó haber dejado atrás esa sensación de nostalgia.

¿Sería acaso el hecho de haber vuelto a Japón después de tanto tiempo? Si, había regresado a casa, a su hogar. Al principio se había sentido deprimido, no había contado con que a pesar de lo joven que era al morir sus padres y de la larga ausencia los recuerdos invadirían su mente sin proponérselo siquiera.

Recuerdos del hogar perdido, los momentos, las sensaciones, el amor. Desde el momento en que puso un pie en la mansión, su mente había evocado toda clase de recuerdos, se había visto a si mismo corriendo de un lado a otro, las risas. Su madre peinándose frente al espejo, su padre detrás del escritorio firmando documentos; los momentos, la hora de la comida, las fiestas, sus padres bailando una pieza lenta…

_-"¿…nunca querrías casarte? ¿Tener hijos?" _–las preguntas de su amiga llenaron su mente. Ahora sabía la repuesta: Si, los querría. El quería algo como lo que habían tenido sus padres y algún día querría una familia.

-_"Tomoyo" _–sonrió Eriol, fue cuando ella apareció que la depresión abandono su corazón.

Eriol aún no comprendía del todo que era lo que sentía por la _princesa de ojos amatista_. Era su amiga por supuesto y él se aseguraría de que eso fuera así por siempre. Había algo en ella que no podía explicar, no solo la confianza absoluta que nació entre ellos desde el primer día sino algo más.

Conforme más la conocía, más había en ella que no sabía descifrar, como si Tomoyo guardara un gran secreto para el resto del mundo, algo que la alejaba de los demás. Era una chica preciosa, muy inteligente y sensible. Una chica tímida y temerosa con una fuerza interior que pocas veces sacaba a la luz.

Por qué a pesar de todo Tomoyo Daidouji era valiente, eso fue lo primero que pensó de ella al verla arrojarse para salvar a Canela. Después cuando la vio en el suelo sosteniendo al animalito y miró sus ojos preocupados sintió el deseo de protegerla, cuidar a esa niña empapada que permanecía en el suelo.

Y entonces había decidido tratarla con cuidado como a una hermana pequeña, aunque él no sabía a ciencia cierta como sería tratar a una hermana. Eriol Hiragizawa nunca había tratado una mujer de esa manera y las mujeres nunca le habían pedido ser tratadas así. Pero Tomoyo era diferente.

Conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta que Tomoyo encerraba una enorme fragilidad, sus temores no eran tan absurdos si se pensaba en la forma en que su madre la había tratado. _"¿Y si alguien la lastimara?"_ pensó Eriol apretando el puño inconscientemente. No, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería.

Eriol miró su puño y relajó la mano sorprendido por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Era en esos momentos cuando no podía definir lo que le sucedía. Tomoyo era su amiga… ¡por todos los santos, si aún era una niña!

Eriol evocó su imagen, la misma de todos los días, con su uniforme escolar, la larga trenza con que sujetaba su cabello y los lentes. _"Los lentes no"_. Se recordó a si mismo, la había convencido de dejarlos. Eriol también recordó al tipo que se había acercado a ella, estaba molesto, muy molesto, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos de que le hubiera prometido que cuidaría de ella y ese tipo asqueroso con su mirada lasciva aparecía de la nada.

"_Tomoyo" _–pensó en lo difícil que había resultado dejarla, aunque no la había dejado sola.

**- Flash Back -**

_-En el neceser de la señora deben ir todas sus medicinas –insistió la señora Seri, enumerando la lista de cosas que Eriol no debía olvidar para el viaje de regreso-. En una libretita roja anoté cada uno de los medicamentos y la hora en que debe tomarlos, no lo olvide._

_-No lo haré, lo prometo –aseguró Eriol resignado a escuchar atentamente a la señora Seri. Si no lo hacía ella lo notaría. Volteó la mirada a Tomoyo y al señor Tarisume pidiendo ayuda, pero el hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió junto la chica, ambos apartados un par de pasos._

_-Póngame atención, jovencito –ordenó la señora Seri._

_-¡Lo hago, ¡lo hago! -insistió el joven como si fuera un chiquillo de catorce años y ya adivinando lo que vendría si no le prestaba atención a la mujer. Escuchó las risillas ahogadas de Tomoyo quien escuchó su respuesta. _

_-Más le vale –señaló la mujer con el dedo-. Esto es importante, ¿en que estaba?... ah si, recuerde que su abuela debe ir bien abrigada, cuando salgan…_

_Eriol pudo ver a Tomoyo que le lanzaba una mirada de ánimo al mismo tiempo que trataba de no reírse nuevamente. Él debía estar molesto por eso pero le resultó divertido y le guiñó el ojo y rápidamente colocó una expresión seria a la señora Seri fingiendo que ponía atención, ya tenía mucha practica en eso._

_Hacia un buen rato que habían llegado al aeropuerto, Eriol había registrado su equipaje y se habían dirigido a la sección VIP del lugar para esperar a que anunciaran su vuelo, fue entonces cuando llegó el temido momento en que la señora Seri enumeraría un sin fin de recomendaciones._

_Eriol había creído ingenuamente que la presencia de Tomoyo serviría para que la señora Seri se abstuviera de tratarlo como a un puberto en su primer vuelo internacional, pero se regañó a si mismo al darse cuenta que la presencia de la chica no serviría de nada pues para su ama de llaves, ella era de confianza._

_Tomoyo ya era una más de la familia, incluso había hablado de ella con su abuela y la mujer estaba ansiosa por conocerla._

_-Espero que haya prestado atención a todo lo que he dicho –advirtió la señora Seri mirándolo con escepticismo._

_-"Ya terminó" –pensó Eriol con alivio-. Claro que he puesto atención, no tendrá queja de mí, se lo aseguro._

_-No te burles de mi jovencito, ahora mismo estoy tentada a repetir cada una de mis palabras…_

_-Vamos mujer, dale un respiro al muchacho, o no le dará tiempo de despedirse de todos nosotros –dijo el señor Tarisume y miró de reojo a Tomoyo._

_-Está bien, está bien –aceptó la señora Seri-. Cuídate mucho Eriol y por favor..._

_-No me va a decir que no hable con extraños –se quejó Eriol con una sonrisa-. Me aburriré demasiado._

_-Iba a decir –y bajó el tono de su voz-, que no coquetearás con cuanta mujer se te plantara en frente._

_-No se si podré prometer eso, pero lo intentaré -declaró con una sonrisa desafiante que hizo suspirar a la pobre mujer. ¡Era incorregible!_

_-Eres un caso perdido –dijo la señora Seri golpeando su mejilla con cariño y se hizo a un lado._

_-Joven Eriol –habló el señor Tarisume-. Espero que tenga un viaje confortable y que llegue a salvo a su destino._

_-Muchas gracias señor Tarisume –replicó Eriol imitando el tono formal del hombre-. Llamaré en cuanto llegue a Inglaterra._

_-Se lo agradeceremos mucho –dijo y se colocó al lado de su esposa._

_-Querida Tomoyo –dijo Eriol-. Espero que me extrañes aunque sea un poquito._

_-Claro que te extrañaré, aunque no creo que tú puedas decir lo mismo._

_-Te extrañaré también Tomoyo, no lo dudes, extrañaré nuestras conversaciones._

_-¿Cuándo volverás?_

_-Pronto, espero. En cuanto mi abuela esté lista para viajar._

_-Ojalá que ella esté bien, yo espero poder conocerla pronto._

_-Ella también, te lo puedo asegurar._

_-Espero gustarle –confesó Tomoyo nerviosa-. Debe ser una mujer maravillosa. Por eso prometo conseguirle un hogar a Canela en estas vacaciones, Sakura me dijo que me ayudaría y entre las dos lo lograremos._

_-No te apures Tomoyo, Canela es bienvenida todo el tiempo que sea necesario –aseguró Eriol y miró a la pareja bajo su servicio, quienes de inmediato asintieron corroborando lo dicho por él._

_-Pero no quisiera que eso fuera una molestia para tu abuela, no quisiera que pensará que estoy abusando..._

_-Nada de eso –interrumpió Eriol-. A la abuela le gustara Canela y le gustarás tú._

_-Gracias, como sea empezaré a buscar, después de todo eso fue parte del trato._

_Eriol miró a Tomoyo con cuidado, sabía que ella cumpliría lo acordado, pero también sabía que cuando tuviera que desprenderse de Canela ella estaría triste y a él se le partiría el corazón de solo imaginar esa carita triste._

_-Yo estaba pensando... –dijo movido por un impulso._

_-¿Si?_

_-Había pensado cambiar nuestro arreglo y que Canela se quedara indefinidamente con nosotros o por lo menos hasta que pueda vivir contigo._

_Hubo un minuto de silencio, la señora Seri emocionada le dio un codazo a su esposo, ambos trataban de no sonreír tontamente._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?_

_-Yo jamás hablo de otra manera –dijo Eriol solemne. Aunque el resoplido que salió de la boca de la señora Seri decía lo contrario._

_-Pero… ¿no será un problema…? –preguntó Tomoyo conteniendo la emoción y miró al matrimonio Kaworu quienes de inmediato negaron con la cabeza._

_-Claro que no –dijo Eriol._

_-Pero, tu abuela, ¿ella no…?_

_-Ya te dije que ella estará contenta -y aclaró-. Los británicos son cariñosos solamente con los perros y los caballos Tomoyo… -haciéndole sonreír-. Te aseguro que Canela encajará a la perfección con la abuela. Entonces ¿qué me dices?_

_-¡Si, ¡si! –exclamó Tomoyo y lo abrazó con fuerza-. Eres maravilloso Eriol._

_Eriol no estaba seguro si eso era cierto pero lo que era verdad era lo bien que se sentía en esos momento, hasta que notó a una figura que se detenía cerca de ellos. Un hombre vestido con un traje de corte impecable, antes de mirarlo a la cara supo de quien se trataba._

_-Sobrino –saludó la voz arrastrando las palabras-. Que agradable sorpresa._

_Tomoyo se volvió lentamente a la voz sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se encontró con un hombre de baja estatura, un poco calvo, el cabello que le quedaba resaltaba por el color blando que le daban las canas. Tenía una mueca en los labios y una mirada arrogante._

_-Había oído rumores de que habías vuelto a Japón, veo que son ciertos o, ¿acaso ya te marchas?_

_Eriol no esperaba encontrarse con su tío pronto, al menos no quería hacerlo hasta que su abuela estuviera instalada en Japón y él hubiera tenido tiempo para prepararse para el enfrentamiento. Él y su abogado por supuesto._

_-Me voy, pero regreso pronto –respondió Eriol con frialdad, no se mostraría hipócrita con el hombre que en otro tiempo había hecho lo posible por despojarlo de su herencia._

_-Lástima –replicó el hombre con evidente pesar cosa que provoco un jadeo de sorpresa en Tomoyo, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan cínico-. Veo que todos los rumores sobre ti son ciertos –dijo el hombre mirando a Tomoyo-. Siempre acompañado por mujeres hermosas, aunque tal vez de dudosa reputación..._

_-La señorita –recalcó Eriol mientras daba un paso al frente como si la protegiera-, Daidouji es una muy buena amiga y no estamos solos, el señor Tarisume y su esposa, nos acompañan._

_-A él sujeto, esto no pareció importarle y apenas dedicó una mirada despectiva a la pareja y de inmediato centro su atención en Tomoyo._

_-¿Daidouji? –Preguntó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos-. ¿Algún parentesco con Sonomi Daidouji, señorita?_

_-Es su madre –respondió Erio molesto y confuso a la vezl._

_-La hija de Sonomi Daidouji. No hay duda de eso –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo sonrojando a Tomoyo._

_La señora Seri estuvo a punto de intervenir furiosa si no fuera porque el señor Tarisume la sostuvo del brazo, "ese hombre perverso", como ahora lo llamaba era mas que notable que trataba de provocar a Eriol de la manera mas incómoda posible._

_Eriol molesto se colocó frente a Tomoyo protegiéndola de su mirada._

_-Está claro que sabes buscar aliados –dijo Hironobu entre dientes-. Señorita, dígale a su madre que Shirou Hironobu le manda saludos, estoy seguro que le dará gusto saberlo._

_Eriol no entendió el porque de sus palabras pero miró fijamente a su tío, Hironobu le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que se escuchó por el altavoz que tenía una llamada._

_-Parece que me buscan. Hasta luego sobrino, no puedo decir que haya sido un placer volver a verte._

_-El sentimiento es mutuo –replicó Eriol fríamente y espero a que el desapareciera entre la gente antes de mirar a Tomoyo-. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

_-Mi mamá… -respondió nerviosa, sintiendo la garganta seca, no hubiera querido contarle sobre esto a Eriol-. Ella no tiene una buena opinión sobre tu… del señor Hironobu. _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –preguntó Eriol ansioso, intuía que había algo importante en su respuesta._

_-Mamá dice que él quiso aprovecharse de ella, de su ignorancia en los negocios._

_-Y tu madre cree que como es mi tío yo podría ser igual –concluyó Eriol comprendiendo al fin porque Tomoyo no quería que en su casa supieran que lo conocía, porque no quería que él llamara a su casa._

_Él había pensado que todo era producto de la rigidez con que Sonomi Daidouji educaba a su hija y confiaba que algún día eso cambiara, pero ahora..._

_-Lo siento –susurró Tomoyo con tristeza y se apresuró a añadir-. Yo no creo que sea así, te conozco y se que eres una persona extraordinaria y que tú jamás... –dejó caer sus hombros-. Lo siento mucho._

_Eriol la observó un minuto y suspiró sonriendo ligeramente, por supuesto que lo sentía, ella no tenía la culpa de las ideas de su madre, hasta ahora había sido victima de ellas._

_-Yo también lo siento –dijo al fin-. Ahora comprendo lo difícil que es para ti mantener nuestra amistad._

_-No ha sido tan difícil –mintió ella negando con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada-. Además ha valido la pena._

_-Tomoyo –dijo él tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara-. Te prometo hacer lo posible por ser merecedor de lo que me ofreces._

_Tomoyo sonrió asintiendo y se abrazaron. El altavoz volvió a escucharse anunciando el vuelo de Eriol._

_-Tengo que irme –suspiró Eriol-. Hablaremos más a fondo de esto cuando vuelva._

_-Está bien, que tengas buen viaje y regresa pronto._

_-Gracias –Eriol se volvió al matrimonio y se despidió de ellos-. Por favor cuiden de mi amiga –pidió Eriol-. Tomoyo cuida a este par, a veces ellos también necesitan que los vigilen._

_-Joven Eriol –exclamó la señora Seri ofendida._

_-Lo haré –prometió Tomoyo riendo._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Eriol aún miraba por la ventanilla recordando esa sonrisa. Después pensó de nuevo en Hironobu ¿quién iba a pensar que también iba a causarle tantos problemas? ¿Quién iba a pensar que también iba a afectarlo de un modo tan personal?

----------

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Eriol se fue –suspiró Tomoyo sentada en la parte trasera del auto nuevo de Touya.

-Es cierto –dijo Sakura a su lado-. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo, parece que apenas ayer terminamos los exámenes. Parecía que le verano nunca llegaría.

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Cuándo regresará Hiragizawa?

-Quien sabe –respondió triste-. Se presentaron algunos imprevistos.

-¿Su abuela está bien?

-Si, eso parece. Aunque la señora Seri esta pensando ir para ayudar a Eriol –rió un poco-. Su esposo ha hecho hasta lo imposible para convencerla de no hacerlo, pero no creo que lo logre.

-La señora Seri me da miedo –confesó Sakura pensando en ella.

-No tienes por qué, cuando la conozcas la adoraras y ella a ti estoy segura.

-Si tú lo dices.

-De verdad que si, ¿me acompañarás mañana a la casa de las rosas?

-Si, a pesar de todo me muero por verla con mis propios ojos. ¿Crees que se molesten si me llevas contigo?

-No, yo les he hablado de ti y ellos también tienen curiosidad por conocerte –dijo provocando que su amiga se sonrojara-. Mira, ahí viene Touya, pasa tu adelante.

-¿Por qué yo? Fue tu idea lo de estas clases empieza tú.

-Es tu hermano y es su coche, tú primero –insistió Tomoyo.

Touya entró al auto en ese momento sentándose en el lugar del copiloto.

-Iremos a casa de Yukito –informó sin más-. ¿Quién será primero?

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron antes de que la segunda contestara.

-¡Yo! –exclamó feliz.

Los siguiente minutos fueron los más tortuosos en la vida de Sakura, Touya dio un sin fin de instrucciones antes de dejarla encender el auto y de camino a casa de Yukito la regañó varias veces poniéndola al borde de la histeria.

"_¡Frena, ¡mira a tu izquierda, ¡te estas saliendo del carril, ¡cuidado con el perro, ¡no hagas eso! Frenas bruscamente. ¡No! ¡A la derecha! ¡A la izquierda! _

-Al fin llegamos –dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

Touya la miró con enfado y salió del auto sin decir nada más.

-Voy a matarlo –gruñó Sakura volviéndose a mirar a su amiga-. Voy a matarlo y luego lo enterraré en un patio baldío.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Tomoyo escandalizada, aunque ya sabía que su amiga jamás se atrevería a hacer algo malo contra su hermano.

-Tomoyo por favor, toma mi lugar, seguro contigo no será tan malo, estoy al borde del colapso, si sigo así me traumatizaré y nunca volveré a manejar –se quejó dramáticamente.

-No te lo tomes tan apecho –la consoló Tomoyo-. Tu hermano te dice todo esto porque se preocupa.

-Ojalá no se preocupara tanto.

-Pero Sakura… ahí vienen.

-Cambia de lugar conmigo –rogó una vez más antes de que se abrieran las puertas.

-Hola Sakura, Tomoyo –saludó Yukito al entrar al auto.

Sakura no pudo responder, sorprendida como estaba al ver a Yukito sentado a su lado.

-Yo continuaré con las clases si no te molesta –dijo Yukito sonriendo ante la perplejidad de la chica.

-Hola Yukito –saludo tontamente y se recuperó de inmediato-. Claro que no me importa –y puso el auto en marcha.

Tomoyo sonreía y miró a Touya quien fingía ver hacia fuera.

La clase mejoró mucho igual que la alumna. Sakura perdió los nervios escuchando la dulce voz de Yukito.

-Ya no he visto a tu amigo, Tomoyo –preguntó Touya de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Eriol? –Touya asintió, Tomoyo no se esperaba algo así, Touya no parecía notar lo que no le afectara-. Él… salió de viaje.

-Ya veo, ¿y tú madre que piensa de esa amistad?

-Ella, bueno... –Tomoyo bajó la vista avergonzada-. Ella no sabe.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tiene buena opinión de un tío de él, con el que hizo negocios y…

-No te atreves a decirle que lo conoces –adivinó él.

-Si.

-Algún día tendrás que decírselo.

-Lo sé.

-Ten cuidado Tomoyo –dijo con suavidad.

-¿De qué? –preguntó ella levantando la vista para mirarlo.

-Solo ten cuidado –Tomoyo asintió aunque no sabía bien como interpretar esas palabras.

¿De qué debía tener cuidado? ¿De Eriol? No, sabía que podía confiar en él. ¿De su madre? ¿Eso quería decir? ¿Debía decirle a su madre sobre Eriol? Se preguntó con angustia. No, todavía no, aún no hablaba con Eriol sobre lo que descubrió en el aeropuerto.

Primero quería que el comprendiera porque le había ocultado que su madre conocía a Shirou Hironobu, había estado preocupada por que Eriol estuviera enfadado con ella por ocultarle lo de su tío, pero el señor Tarisume la tranquilizó.

**- Flash Back -**

_Había ido a la casa de las rosas al día siguiente de la partida de Eriol, la señora Seri insistió en invitarla a almorzar con ellos._

_La mansión tenía un aspecto más hogareño desde que llegara la nueva servidumbre. Eriol había acertado respecto a que la señora Seri solo se portaría autoritaria al principio y las caras de preocupación de las chicas más jóvenes cambiaron a unas de alivio en poco tiempo._

_Incluso empezaban a acostumbrarse a la presencia constante de Tomoyo y la trataban como una más de la familia imitando a la señora Seri. Cada vez que llegaba y hablaba por el intercomunicador la hacían entrar de inmediato._

_Cuando llegó a la mansión se sintió un poco cohibida al ser la primera vez que fuera sabiendo que Eriol no estaría ahí, se preocupó un poco pero nadie pareció sorprenderse con su llegada._

_-Buenos día señorita Tomoyo –saludó Yurime una de las sirvientas mas jóvenes de la casa-. Llega usted temprano._

_-Si, es temprano "¿qué más podía decir?" _–pensó pesarosa-._ "¿Qué aprovechó la primera oportunidad para salir? Cuándo la señora Toshime no podía verla"._

_-La señora Seri salió a hacer unas compras –explicó Yurime acompañándola a la sala-. Dijo que se sintiera cómoda y que podía esperarla en cualquier sitio de la casa._

_-Gracias Yurime, entonces iré al jardín trasero con Canela._

_-Como guste señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo más?_

_-No, así estoy bien._

_Tomoyo se dirigió al jardín trasero, su lugar favorito de la casa. Ahí se encontró al señor Tarisume, quien parecía estar disfrutando de unos minutos de descanso._

_-Buenos días señor Tarisume - Canela que estaba echada a sus pies corrió hacia Tomoyo al escucharla._

_-Buenos días señorita Tomoyo –saludó el hombre poniéndose de pie de inmediato._

_-Vuelva a sentarse por favor –pidió ella, el hombre dudo un momento antes de hacer una inclinación y espero a que ella se sentara antes de hacerlo él._

_-La casa se siente diferente –comentó ella con nostalgia._

_-Si, lo sé, es increíble como la ausencia de una persona puede notarse tanto, incluso en una casa como esta._

_-Eriol es una persona muy activa._

_-Yo me refería a la señora Seri –confesó el hombre con una ligerísima sonrisa._

_Tomoyo jadeó con sorpresa al reconocer la broma, era la primera vez que el señor Tarisume se mostraba así con ella._

_-Por favor, no le diga a mi esposa que me escuchó decir eso._

_-No se preocupe, no me atrevería._

_Después de sonreírse mutuamente guardaron silencio unos minutos._

_-Señor Tarisume, ¿cree que Eriol tarde mucho en regresar?_

_-Esperamos que no –respondió refiriéndose a su esposa y él-. Al joven Eriol le esperan muchas responsabilidades y necesitará tiempo para prepararse. Pero también necesita a la señora en casa para que le infunda fuerza._

_-Eriiol debe hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre algún día ¿verdad?_

_-En realidad no tiene necesidad –confesó el hombre-. Pero el joven Eriol quiere hacerse cargo de su legado y dirigirlo del mismo modo que lo hiciera su padre un día –había una nota de orgullo en sus palabras que Tomoyo noto de inmediato._

_-¿Y su t...? ¿Y el señor Hironobu no dirige la compañía como debería?_

_-No es un hombre honorable –respondió tenso._

_Tomoyo sabía que eso era lo único que se atrevería a decir sobre Hironobu sin faltar a su carácter discreto y a la lealtad que les debía a sus patrones._

_-¿Cree que debí decirle a Eriol sobre mi madre y Hironobu? –Tarisume solo asintió-. ¿Estará enojado conmigo?_

_-No, no está enojado._

_-Entonces… ¿desilusionado? –preguntó con angustia._

_-Yo más bien diría que preocupado._

_-¿Usted cree? No era mi intención, es solo que mi madre es... ella tiene sus ideas y yo..._

_-No tiene que explicarme nada._

_-Pero yo quiero, no deseo que piensen mal de mi, no lo hice con mala intención, no quise mentirle._

_-Nosotros sabemos que usted es una buena persona señorita Tomoyo –dijo solemne-. Usted es buena para el joven Eriol._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-No es lo única que necesita a "alguien" en quien confiar._

_-Pero... Eriol es... él tiene tantos amigos, tiene a Shaoran Li y a ustedes, a su abuela..._

_-Si, pero también necesita a alguien como usted._

_-No entiendo..._

_-¡Tomoyo! –saludó la señora Seri acercándose a ellos-. Me dijeron que habías llegado, espero que no te hayas aburrido._

_-No, el señor Tarisume me ha hecho compañía –dijo abrazando a la señora._

_-Me retiro –dijo el hombre con una inclinación y se marchó._

_Tomoyo ya no sabría que era lo que había querido decir._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-No entiendo –susurró Tomoyo.

-¿Decías? –preguntó Touya.

-No, nada –el auto se detuvo.

-Es tu turno Tomoyo –dijo Sakura suspirando.

-¿Te molesta si yo soy tu instructor? –preguntó Touya.

-No.

-¿Estás segura Tomoyo? –dijo Sakura desde su asiento-. Yukito es mejor maestro.

-Tomoyo será mejor alumna –replicó Touya bajándose del auto.

Tomoyo resultó ser mejor alumna que Sakura y Touya no perdió la paciencia con ella.

-Antes de regresar, practica como estacionar el auto –sugirió Touya.

-Está bien.

Sakura y Yukito mientras tanto platicaban animadamente hasta que el móvil de Yukito empezó a sonar.

-Disculpa –dijo él antes de contestar-. ¿Diga? ¡Ah! Hola ¿como estás?

El tono en la voz de Yukito cambió sutilmente cosa que notó Sakura. La forma en que conversaba era diferente de cualquiera que le hubiera oído. Antes de que eso pudiera alarmarla, Touya la distrajo.

-Sakura, ¿por qué no aprovechas para practicar como estacionar el auto, tu también?

Tomoyo lo miró sin decir palabra, era obvio que lo había hecho a propósito para distraer a su hermana pero, ¿por qué?

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, se que dije que serían más largos y estoy trabajando en ello lo prometo. Creo que la amistad va evolucionando cada vez más ¿no es así? El tal Hironobu será un tremendo dolor de cabeza para Eriol, bueno ya es un dolor de cabeza. Como pudieron notar, las clases de manejo fueron un suplicio, de alguna forma descargue mi trauma cuando maneje por primera vez con mi papá al lado, solo que a diferencia de Sakura yo a la fecha no he podido volver a manejar :S Un saludo para Chris, AGUILA FANEL y Serena, me han dado algunas buenas ideas, las estoy contemplando de verdad, además algunas de sus ideas no están muy alejadas de lo que planeo para el futuro de este fic, ojalá y pudieran dejarme una dirección de correo a donde pueda responderles con más calma. Saludos a todos. Hasta pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 7**

-Bienvenida a casa abuela –dijo Eriol suavemente en cuanto las rejas se abrieron dando paso al auto que conducía el señor Tarisume.

Las rosas estaban aun en botón pero Eriol sabía que la vista sería grata para su abuela, el camino se abría entre colores para dejar paso a la gran mansión que ya no parecía abandonada.

La señora Seri los esperaba al pie de las escaleras con las manos entrelazadas y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Mi señora Anessa ¡Bienvenida! –exclamó luego de que Eriol ayudara a bajar del auto a la anciana.

-Que gusto volver a verte Seri –dijo y le permitió un ligero abrazo antes de levantar la vista y suspirar-. Es maravilloso regresar...

-Lo es –dijo Eriol de acuerdo y en seguida su sonrisa desapareció-. ¿Y Tomoyo?

-No lo sé Eriol –respondió Seri un poco preocupada-. Dijo que estaría aquí para recibirlos pero aún no ha llegado.

-Tomoyo es muy puntual –frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia la entrada principal-. ¿Qué pasaría?

La atenta mirada de su abuela no perdía detalle. Ella también miró hacia la entrada, sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer a la amiga de Eriol. Había escuchado muchos elogios sobre la chica, sobre todo de Erio. Esa no era una novedad para ella, ya antes su nieto le había hablado de otras mujeres, pero había algo diferente en esta. Incluso Seri lo notaba. Anessa, buscó a su leal compañera y confidente e intercambiaron miradas de comprensión.

-Seguro que algo importante la entretuvo –comentó Seri-. Ya llegará.

-Eso espero –susurró Eriol-. Vamos adentro.

Entraron a la mansión donde se encontraban esperando los nuevos miembros del servicios para ser presentados con la dueña de la casa.

Uno a uno la señora Seri fue presentando a los criados por nombre y función. La señora Hiragizawa asintió con una sonrisa a cada uno.

Al final les dedicó unas palabras y fueron despedidos para seguir con sus obligaciones.

-Quiero ver el jardín trasero –dijo la anciana sonriendo a Eriol.

-Eso esperaba –le ofreció el brazo para que se apoyara en él.

Al llegar a esa parte de la casa, los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron con alegría.

-Tal y como lo recordaba –susurró emocionada.

Un silencio agradable llenaba el lugar hasta que fue interrumpido por unos constantes ladridos.

-¡Canela! –gritó Eriol sonriendo-. Cuanto has crecido –y se agachó para acariciarla buscando calmarla un poco.

La perrita se soltó y ladraba corriendo de un lado al otro, haciendo círculos alrededor de la pareja recién llegada. Al final después de tanto barullo, olisqueo los pies de la dama extraña y acto seguido, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras agitando la cola.

-Mucho gusto Canela –saludó la mujer-. Es un placer conocerte, veo que eres una chica educada y si pudiera me inclinaría para acariciarte.

Canela pareció comprender cada palabra y se incorporó para después impulsar sus patas delanteras hasta apoyarlas en las piernas de la anciana provocando que todos rieran.

-Es una chica lista –rió acariciando sus orejas.

Tomoyo llegaba justo en ese momento todavía agitada por la carrera que había echado desde la entrada. Había sido una mala suerte que justo ese día su madre decidiera que la acompañara a almorzar. Cada vez eran mas frecuentes las salidas que aunque en parte le proporcionaban cierta alegría por pasar más tiempo con su madre, por el otro lado no podría evitar sentir cierto recelo por la insistencia de esta en que conociera a otras personas de _su medio_.

Concentró su atención en las personas reunidas en el jardín. El matrimonio Tarisume observaba a la pareja recién llegada. La joven contuvo el aliento al observar la ancha espalda de Eriol y su cabello oscuro. Cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Curiosa se movió un poco para apreciar la figura frente a Eriol. La señora Hiragizawa era una mujer delgada, llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, vestida con elegancia y discreción. Usaba un bastón de fina empuñadura, sus dedos largos y delgados acariciaban a Canela. Tenía la misma sonrisa de Eriol y aunque parecía frágil su figura irradiaba vitalidad.

La mujer se sintió observada y levantó la mirada poco a poco para encontrarse con la de Tomoyo que pudo apreciar un par de ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Eriol, había dulzura en ellos pero también un brillo inteligente que la miraba con interés.

Eriol quien notó que la atención de su abuela se había dirigido a un punto a sus espaldas se volvió para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Tomoyo! –su grito se vio acompañado por los ladridos de Canela y se dirigió a la joven con tal rapidez que ella apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarlo antes de que la abrazara con fuerza y girara con ella-. Temía que no vinieras –confesó sorprendiendo a todos-. Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también te extrañe –dijo ella sin aliento y se sonrojó al notar que todos los miraban. En especial la señora Hiragizawa que no perdía detalle.

Ella y la señora Seri intercambiaron miradas, la de esta última parecía decir _"se lo dije"._

-Ahora voy a presentarte –rió Eriol y la tomó de la mano-. Abuela esta es la amiga de la que te he hablado: Tomoyo Daidouji –se acercaron a ella-. Tomoyo, mi abuela.

-Así que tu eres Tomoyo –dijo la anciana extendiendo su mano.

-S-si –tartamudeó ella-, yo soy Tomoyo –y tomó la mano suave y cálida de la mujer-. Es un placer conocerla señora Hiragizawa.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo, mi niña.

Tomoyo no pudo decir nada, la forma cariñosa en la que se había dirigido a ella la dejó sin aliento y sintió que algo se derretía dentro de ella extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo.

Todos parecieron notar esa ligera pausa en Tomoyo, sabían lo importante que era para ella que la señora Hiragizawa la aceptara.

El señor Tarisume rompió el silencio disculpándose para atender otras ocupaciones, la señora Seri aprovechó el momento para ofrecer té y bocadillos y entró para ocuparse de ellos.

Las tres personas restantes se acomodaron en las sillas del jardín para disfrutar de la cálida tarde. Eriol hablaba sin parar sobre los inconvenientes del viaje.

-Eriol, cariño –lo interrumpió la abuela-. Siento un poco de frío ¿podrías buscar mi chal, el que uso en casa… ya deben estar desempacando mis cosas, seguro que lo encontraras pronto. Te esperaremos para tomar el té.

-Está bien abuela, no tardo –dijo dirigiéndose a Tomoyo que lo miró preocupada, él guiñó el ojo para tranquilizarla.

La señora Seri se dirigía de vuelta al jardín con la bandeja del té en las manos cuando alcanzó a ver a Eriol subiendo por las escaleras, miró en dirección al jardín y se volvió sobre sus pasos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-He oído muchas cosas buenas sobre usted, señorita Daidouji.

-Por favor, llámeme Tomoyo –pidió tímida-. Todos aquí lo hacen.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo –la señora Hiragizawa levantó una mano y tomó la barbilla de la joven-. Eres una chica muy hermosa, más de lo que imaginaba.

-Gracias –dijo sonrojándose levemente, cosa que agradó a la anciana.

La señora Hiragizawa había conocido a muy pocas de las "amigas" de Eriol, al menos a las más importantes según él. Todas parecidas, vacías y vanidosas. Todavía no comprendía porque su nieto insistía en rodearse de jóvenes como esas. Pero aquí estaba frente a ella la excepción y no podía evitar sentirse no solo aliviada sino feliz con lo que veían sus ojos.

Tomoyo había guardado silencio ante la inspección de la anciana. Ya antes la habían mirado así, pero las amigas de su madre no solo la evaluaban, en sus ojos había envidia y recelo. Muy diferente de lo que ahora se apreciaba en los ojos de la mujer frente a ella que parecían brillar alegres. La joven se sintió tranquila pues para ella era muy importante la opinión de la señora Hiragizawa.

-Eriol me contó como te conoció –dijo la anciana rompiendo el silencio-. Fuiste muy valiente al salvarle la vida a este animalito –y miró a Canela quien estaba echada a los pies de la anciana.

-Fue muy tonto y arriesgado –objeto Tomoyo-. Pero valió la pena.

-Eriol también me contó sobre su arreglo.

-Espero que eso no sea un problema –se apresuró a decir Tomoyo-. Pero si Canela le molesta lea seguro que…

-Tranquila –la interrumpió palmeando su mano-, estoy de acuerdo, además esta chica –señalo a la perrita-, es muy agradable, será una buena compañía.

-Gracias señora Hiragizawa –suspiró Tomoyo.

-Llámame Anessa-Sama si quieres…

Tomoyo sonrió relajándose al fin. La señora Hiragizawa era tal y como ella esperaba. En ese momento la señora Seri apareció acompañada de Eriol quien llevaba la charola del té.

Fue una tarde agradable en la que todos platicaron a gusto, bromeando y contando anécdotas que en su mayoría avergonzaban a Eriol. Después de un rato la señora Hiragizawa se excusó para descansar.

-Fue un placer conocerte Tomoyo –dijo poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad.

-El placer fue mío señora… Anessa-Sama -corrigió a tiempo ganándose una sonrisa de aprobación de la anciana.

-Muy bien niña –dijo con cariño-. Espero verte con frecuencia por aquí.

-Así lo haré Anessa-sama, muchas gracias.

Anessa le sonrió a Tomoyo y luego a Eriol quien parecía satisfecho por las atenciones que tuvo para con su amiga aunque no esperaba menos.

La señora Seri acompañó a Anessa, dejando solos a la pareja.

-Tenías razón Seri –decía Anessa.-. Esa muchacha es diferente y muy agradable –caminaban lentamente mientras avanzaban al ascensor que sería de uso exclusivo de la señora Hiragizawa.

-Y aún le falta conocerla mejor, creo que a pesar de todo, la pobre se sentía un poco intimidada y muy nerviosa.

-Lo he notado, es alguien dulce y con mucha necesidad de amor.

-Si, yo también me di cuenta al instante, es una lástima que su madre no sepa apreciarla. Es toda una joya, ya quisiera yo haber tenido una hija así.

-Lo sé –dijo la anciana palmeando la mano con que la sujetaba del brazo-. ¿Quién dices que es su madre?

-Sonomi Daidouji, está al frente de la empresa familiar desde la muerte de su esposo.

-Ya recuerdo, alguna vez la conocí, aunque solo intercambiamos algunas palabras, no me parecía que fuera el tipo de mujer que abandona a ese grado a un hijo.

-Según he podido darme cuenta, la señora Daidouji no siempre fue así, después de morir El señor Daidouji, su esposa cambió y eso ha lastimado mucho a Tomoyo.

-Y es una joven maravillosa –se lamentó Anessa-. Y muy hermosa –añadió sonriendo mientras entraban al elevador-. Me gusta para mi Eriol, Seri.

-A mi también señora, a mi también –la señora Seri sonreía mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Ajenos a esto Tomoyo y Eriol mantenían su propia conversación.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés en casa Eriol –dijo Tomoyo, un tanto temerosa de lo que su amigo pudiera decirle.

-A mi también me da gusto pero… -y tomó la mano de la joven-. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Era imposible negarlo pensó Tomoyo aunque aún se sentía tentada a cambiar el tema. Lo miro a los ojos, expectante. Eriol abrió la boca pero antes de decir algo una voz lo interrumpió.

-Joven Eriol –lo llamó el señor Tarisume-. Tiene una visita –y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a un joven.

-¡Shaoran Li! –saludó Eriol.

-Buenas tardes Eriol, espero no ser inoportuno –dijo lanzando una mirada a las manos entrelazadas de los dos jóvenes.

-Por supuesto que no –negó Eriol y se puso de pie para recibir a su amigo con un abrazo-. Al fin podré presentarte a mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji –y se acercaron a esta-. Tomoyo este es Li Shaoran, un buen amigo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Daidouji –saludó Shaoran y sujetó la delicada mano-. Es un placer conocerla.

-El gusto es mío señor Li –dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Shaoran se tomó unos segundos para observarla, definitivamente era una joven muy diferente a lo que Eriol acostumbraba. No parecía ser la típica niña de sociedad al acecho de un marido rico, su apariencia no era la misma de esas chicas vanidosas victimas de la moda.

-Por favor, estamos en confianza –protestó Eriol observando a sus amigos-. ¿Porque no se llaman por sus nombres y dejemos estas formalidades?

-Por mi no hay problema –dijo Shaoran todavía sujetando la mano de Tomoyo y sin dejar de mirarla agregó-. Si a la señorita le parece bien…

-Me parece bien –Tomoyo sonreía al atractivo joven frente a ella. No sabía si era porque Eriol le había hablado sobre él o porque en sus ojos no veía ninguna malicia o altanería, pero de inmediato sintió cierta confianza con el joven.

-Eres una chica encantadora Tomoyo -la halagó Shaoran y para sorpresa de los presentes se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Gracias –dijo Tomoyo un tanto apenada. Cuando Eriol le había hablado de su amigo Shaoran siempre lo pintaba como un joven honesto, simpático pero sobretodo inseguro ante las mujeres, nada parecido a lo que tenía frente a ella-. Eres muy galante Shaoran.

-Solo cuando la ocasión lo merece…

-Basta –interrumpió Eriol atrayendo la atención de sus amigos-. No te pases de listo Li.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplió al máximo agregando aún más atractivo a su rostro. Ahora había comprobado lo que ya sospechaba, Tomoyo Daidouji no era cualquier chica y era el primer punto débil que encontraba en su amigo, al menos el primero que podía usar contra él.

-Ahora soy Li –se burló Shaoran abiertamente-. No te preocupes Tomoyo, seguramente esta es una de las facetas que Eriol no te había mostrado: su habilidad para molestarse cuando uso alguno de sus recursos de galantería.

-No le hagas caso Tomoyo –pidió Eriol recobrando su buen humor y los invitó a que se sentaran-. Así es la relación entre nosotros: siempre que podemos nos molestamos mutuamente.

-Así es –corroboró Shaoran-. Aunque debo admitir que la mayoría de las veces Eriol es quien gana en este juego. Estoy seguro que ya te ha contado las innumerables ocasiones en las que me ha puesto en vergüenza.

Tomoyo asintió divertida, los miraba a uno y otro disfrutando de su camaradería. Las bromas entre ellos no pararon hasta que lograron hacerla reír.

-Ya en serio Shaoran, ¿hace cuanto que volviste a Japón?

-Solo un par de días –informó Shaoran cómodamente sentado en el sillón de mimbre del jardín-. Traje a Fuutie –y se volvió a Tomoyo para agregar-: Fuutie es mi hermana.

-Entonces… ¿cómo terminaron las cosas con tu madre?

-Fue un poco difícil –admitió Shaoran-, pero al final comprendió que Fuutie no sería feliz en un matrimonio arreglado.

-¿Tú madre quería arreglarle un matrimonio? –preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida, no imaginaba que eso se usara en estos días.

-Si, en realidad mis otras hermanas se han casado en esas circunstancias.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Tomoyo-. No se me había ocurrido pensar que algo así sucediera todavía. No se si a mi me gustaría… ¿pero dices que tu hermana no quería ese matrimonio?

-No, no lo quería –dijo Shaoran sonriendo-. Verás ella es…

-Diferente –terminó Eriol-. Ella es diferente.

-¿Diferente a quién? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-A toda mi familia –Shaoran reía-. Pero no lo habíamos notado hasta que cumplió los dieciséis años.

**- Flash Back -**

_Cuando Shaoran salió del estudio donde su madre era señora y dueña de su espacio y dejaba entredicho el criterio de su único hijo con su actitud dictatorial; en verdad, no esperaba salir con una carta de triunfo. Al alzar la vista, una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de él, su mirada se enfocó en la figura que esperaba entre dos enormes jarrones de la Dinastía Ming y que habían pertenecido a los Li por las ultimas seis generaciones. _

_Contrario a sus hermanas, la más joven, era la autonomía personificada contrario a cualquier Li, hombre o mujer, que tenía aquella sangre en su familia. Por lo menos, aquellos Li, que eran los descendientes puros y más cercanos a la dinastía que sobrevivió en China por miles de años. _

_Fuutie era la más controversial de sus cuatro hermanas y la razón principal de su viaje a China. Pero en el fondo de su corazón a pesar de siempre conducirse con todas sus hermanas con respeto y cierta formalidad –Aunque ellas a veces nunca respetaron dichas formalidades dado a que era el "Pequeño lobo" de la familia- Fuutie y él siempre compartieron un sentimiento de confianza, fraternidad y convivencia que jamás habría sido detectada en las hermanas mayores o en Shaoran con sus otras hermanas. _

_No se justificaba mucho si en verdad era porque eran los dos mas jóvenes de la familia - apenas los separaban menos de dos años de diferencia entre ellos- que tal vez Fuutie siempre representó el lado "rebelde" que él como miembro de tan prestigiosa e importante familia nunca pudo reflejar. O que tal vez, en lo mas profundo de su ser admiraba a su hermana por quien era y quien pretendía ser. _

_Alguien de quien él, jamás, podría desprenderse: con ser el varón de la familia, el único, muchas responsabilidades y expectativas caían sobre sus hombros. Pero las chicas hasta aquel momento, eran jóvenes cultas, educadas y cuyos matrimonios siempre habían sido arreglados entre conocidos de poder en la sociedad china. Fuutie al contrario de sus hermanas mayores, había ido a la universidad, terminándola y había conseguido un titulo con honores. Desde joven, ganaba los más altos honores académicos y además ganó oportunidades para estudiar en universidades extranjeras. Pero esas oportunidades fueron pasadas por alto gracias a que era parte de una familia de cultura y tradiciones tan conservadoras como era la Li. _

_Sus ojos eran más ovalados que los de su hermano pero eran del mismo tono y tenía la misma nariz. Ciertamente su hermano poseía rasgos mas masculinos y enmarcados hacía su padre mientras que la chica era una criatura bastante delgada para su edad. Portaba en aquel momento, unos jeans con parches con un estilo bastante occidental que fueron un regalo de su hermano ahora delante de ella, cuando realizó su ultimo viaje a Europa y un suéter tipo camisilla color gris y en sus pies, unas pantuflas color gris. _

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó la muchacha aproximándose a su hermano y con los ojos brillándole expectantes-. ¿Qué te dijo? –e inmediatamente agregó-. No lo permitió... -suspirando resignada sus hombros cayeron derrotados e inmediatamente se alzó en su actitud rebelde al agregar con un brillo desafiador en su mirada-. No importa -alzando su mirada a su hermano-. No me casaré con Fai Shen ni aunque me obliguen a punta de pistola en el altar... -comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Shaoran le seguía el paso con las manos en sus bolsillos-. Padre dejó un fideicomiso para cada una… -pensaba en voz alta-. Podré hacerlo efectivo en una semana... -suspirando resignada-, pero se necesita la firma de Madre... ¿Qué haré? _

_-Podrías falsificarla como hiciste cuando entraste a la universidad -atrayendo la mirada de su hermana algo perturbada al principio. Shaoran al contrario de saber que era una idea algo que iba en contra de las reglas, sonreía con un encanto natural y tan masculino que Fuutie sabía que no duraría mucho mas tiempo soltero. ¡Si sus amigas mayores que él lo encontraban tan sexy! _

_-¡Hermano! –Reclamó Fuutie con una sonrisa traviesa y se colgó de su brazo mientras eran vistos por un par de sirvientes de la casa-. ¡Eres tan malvado! Si le digo a nuestra madre que me propusiste esa idea, jamás lo creería de ti... -sonriendo e incluso soltando una carcajada-. ¡Soy yo la incorregible y rebelde Fuutie! Tú eres el angelito de sus ojos. _

_-Ni tan angelito... siempre he sido tu cómplice en todas tus hazañas..._

_-Sabes de antemano lo que voy a hacer, cierto -sonrió ella-. Por eso te adoro: Siempre nos hemos llevado bien ¿No? _

_Shaoran asintió, porque existía una afinidad entre ellos algo particular. _

_Caminaron hacía el patio de la casa que en verdad, era un enorme jardín que estaba al cuidado de dos hombres que trabajaban para la familia desde mucho antes del nacimiento de la mayor de sus hermanas. Yendo al lugar favorito de ambos (una hermosa terraza que tenía un gazebo) y se encontraba prácticamente en medio del jardín: allí se habían efectuado las bodas anteriores de los otros miembros de la familia Li._

_Allí y a solas en la tranquilidad de aquel espacio Shaoran, muy serio rompió el silencio._

_-Fuutie, tienes que estar bastante segura de que es lo que quieres... - añadió rápidamente-. Si no deseas a Fai Shen como esposo, puedo coordinarte otro prospecto mas adecuado a tus gustos._

_-¡Por todos los Dioses Chinos. Estás sonando como ella! -alzando sus brazos pidiendo clemencia-. Esto no tiene que ver con Fai Shen, o cualquier hombre que busques para mi, hermanito... -sentándose en una de las sillas y sujetando sus piernas contra su pecho en una manera poco "protocolar" ante el jefe de su clan aunque su madre manejaba las riendas de la casa China-. ¿Sabes en que año estamos? ¿Al menos el siglo? ¡No podemos seguir con esta actitud retrograda y arcaica en donde deben de imponernos que vida llevar o a quien amar, hermano! Dudo mucho que si te llegas a enamorar de una chica fantástica, enamorarte de verdad, llegues a dejarla solo por que a Madre o al Clan no les convence, ¿Cierto? _

_-¿Es esto, entonces? ¿Estás enamorada de alguien menos apropiado? Inferior tal vez, a tu posición... -compadeciéndose momentáneamente de su hermana. _

_-¡No! No es eso... -sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus cabellos finos como el hilo más delgado y negros brillantes como hilo de seda siguieron el movimiento de su gesto–. No logro ser feliz con un prospecto de matrimonio como mis hermanas… soy como una gacela atrapada en arenas movedizas que me tragan con ellas poco a poco sin poder alzar el vuelo -suspiró-. Quiero ser libre... -mirando a su hermano a los ojos–. Estudié en la universidad para independizarme... ¡No para casarme!_

_-Nos engañaste a todos..._

_-No a todos... solo a ti para que intervinieras por mí delante de nuestra madre y me dejara ir a la universidad antes de casarme. _

_-Lo que extendió tu compromiso con Fai Shen por cuatro años. _

_-Si es cierto... -admitió-. Me dio la oportunidad de graduarme. ¡Pero ahora, tampoco quiero casarme! _

_-Hicimos un trato. Nuestra Madre me ha recordado el trato que hicimos cuatro años atrás. Sabes que no permitirá que vivas bajo su techo a estas alturas y sin decidirte en casarte. _

_-¡Ya lo se y tu lo sabes! Por eso viniste… para convencerme a mí o convencer a Madre. Por eso quiero que... me lleves contigo a Japón. _

_-Lo se. Madre me habló que le propusiste eso... _

_-¿Te dijo que llamó a todos los ancestros en una plegaria cuando se lo dije? _

_-Obvió eso ultimo -declaró tratando de no soltar una carcajada-. En Japón no puedes vivir sola Fuutie. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, en China? Ser independiente aquí. _

_-¿Bromeas? Con lo tradicionalista de nuestra familia, Madre podría planear mi secuestro y casarme en contra de mi voluntad con Fai Shen. _

_-Madre no llegaría a ese extremo. _

_-¿Lo asegurarías? _

_-"Claro que no lo aseguro" -pensó Shaoran-. "Pero tampoco desobedecería mi solicitud"-. ¿Qué me asegura que no te alocarás una vez estés en Japón conmigo? _

_-Te doy mi palabra -prometió ella alzando su mano derecha y razonó lo dicho por su hermano menor-. Un momento... ¿Quiere... decir...? -viéndole sonreír y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente-. ¿Que puedo...?_

_-Ha costado un poco de trabajo –le respondió con su actitud seria y responsable, costumbre en él-. Pero he conseguido que madre te deje bajo mi responsabilidad... –no pudo terminar pues ya los brazos de su hermana rodeaban su cuello colgándose de él y con los pies en el aire, agitándolos exaltada. _

_-¡Ay hermano! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! _

_-Tranquila hermana..._

_-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…_

_-Tranquila... aun no estamos fuera del todo... - tratando de adquirir una actitud solemne, algo difícil con su hermana colgando de su cuello y su cuerpo-. Madre aun no está del todo convencida y además, ha impuesto unas condiciones -enseriando su tono de voz. Fuutie se descolgó de su figura. _

_-¿Condiciones? ¡Si es cruzar el océano a pie, estoy a favor con tal de ser libre! –dando vueltas delante de él. Shaoran sonrió por esa actitud casi infantil que era parte del encanto de su hermana. _

_-No es tanto como eso. Bueno es que... –suspirando-. Ha decidido cortar tus ingresos... solo contarás con el 20 porciento del fideicomiso de nuestro padre para poder desenvolverte tu sola. _

_-¿Qué? ¡Solo el 20! Pero ¿Por qué hace esto? _

_-Sabes que no está de acuerdo con esto. Está colocándote impedimentos para que acates la decisión de casarte con ese sujeto... y además pretende darte el restante 80 solo cuando te decidas casarte. Claro que eso ultimo, es de acuerdo en si ella lo aprueba o no..._

_-No es lo que requería al principio para mi negocio... - murmuró apesadumbrada. _

_-¿Negocio? – sorprendido de que ella no discutiera el asunto que su pretendiente tendría que pasar por la aprobación de Ieran Li. Parecería que en la mente de su hermana, su independencia y la idea del matrimonio, ocupaban opuestas direcciones. Y prefería lo primero sobre lo segundo. _

_-Si. Tenía en mente un proyecto... para cuando fuéramos a Japón. Vengo trabajando en él desde hace tres meses y he hecho los contactos importantes que requería. Pero, necesitaba al menos del 50 porciento del fideicomiso..._

_A Shaoran se le ocurrió una idea pero mejor, recapacitó para comentársela una vez estuvieran en Japón. Por supuesto, sabía que, no podía convertirse en su patrocinador pues su madre lo impediría. Se lo advirtió que no ayudaría de ninguna manera financiera a su hermana. _

_-No te preocupes... ahora comienza a poner tus cosas en orden. Nos marcharemos en poco tiempo -la muchacha volvió a abrazarle y efusivamente. _

_-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo... te adoro... -dándole un sonoro beso y saliendo a toda carrera a la casa-. ¡Deja que les cuente a las otras! ¡Van a escandalizarse! _

_-"Grandioso"- pensó Shaoran frunciendo su rostro mientras la veía marcharse a toda prisa a la residencia-. "Dentro de diez minutos recibiré la llamada de las otras diciéndome que me he vuelto loco y sancionando mi decisión" -sonrió segundos después al pensar lo diferente que sería su vida tan solitaria en Japón con alguien de carácter tan alegre como lo era su querida Fuutie Li. _

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-¿Todavía tiene la idea de trabajar? –preguntó Eriol, enseguida que Shaoran terminara su relato.

-Si, ella tiene la loca idea de labrarse un futuro como organizadora de eventos –y suspiró-. Debo admitir que ella tiene mas experiencia que cualquiera de mis hermanas, siempre fue la que más apoyó a mi madre a organizar recepciones en casa.

-¿Qué clase de recepciones? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Cenas, fiestas, cumpleaños –enumeró Shaoran-. Y bodas, sobre todo bodas.

-Las otras tres hermanas de Shaoran están casadas –explicó Eriol.

-Y si también cuentas una que otra boda de alguna prima… -agregó Shaoran.

-Su familia es numerosa –dijo Eriol.

-Entiendo, entonces ella se involucró en todos estos eventos. Debe ser muy organizada para algo así.

-Es una de sus cualidades –admitió Shaoran-. Y ahora que prometí ayudarla decidimos que lo mejor era seguir el plan que ella le propuso: venir a Japón fuera de la influencia de mi madre. Aunque no podemos esperar que la honorable Ielan Li, se quede de brazos cruzados en Hong Kong… buscará la manera de inventar una excusa y venirse a investigar las andanzas de Fuutie y si he hecho un buen trabajo.

-Tienes todo un trabajo por delante –comentó Eriol.

-Lo sé, además de que debemos empezar a buscar posibles clientes.

-Eso me da una idea –dijo Eriol-. Yo podría ser uno de sus primeros clientes.

-¡Tú! –exclamaron sus amigos al unísono.

-¡Si! Bueno, no sería pronto, pero tu hermana podría ayudarme a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para mi abuela.

-¿Cuándo sería eso? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-En el otoño.

-Eso sería perfecto. Nos dará tiempo para estructurar el negocio, buscar proveedores y contratar gente. También necesito encontrar la a alguien que quiera asociarse con Fuutie.

-¿Un socio? ¿Por qué no conseguir un préstamo? –sugirió Eriol.

-Un préstamo sería difícil de conseguir, es decir, sin usar mis influencias o el apellido Li. Fuutie tiene que lograrlo sin mi ayuda o mi madre no tomara en cuenta su esfuerzo.

-Comprendo –Eriol meditó un momento-. ¡Tengo una idea! Conozco a alguien que podría estar interesado, pero antes de decirte cualquier cosa permíteme hablar con él y veré que le parece la idea.

-Perfecto, te lo agradecería mucho, en cuento tengas una respuesta me avisas y traeré a Fuutie para que hable con este nuevo socio.

Tomoyo se percató de la gran amistad y el respeto mutuo que existía entre el par de amigos. Por un momento, se le vino la alusión de ella misma con su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué clase de fiesta estas pensando Eriol? –preguntó Tomoyo entusiasmada rompiendo el momentáneo silencio.

-A la abuela siempre le han gustado las fiestas de disfraces.

-¡Una fiesta de disfraces! –exclamó Tomoyo-. Nunca he estado en una.

-Pues esta será la primera.

-¿Estás seguro que la idea le agradara a tu abuela? Nunca antes le has celebrado su cumpleaños con una fiesta.

-Le gustará –aseguró Eriol-. Ahora que estamos en Japón será diferente, además para el otoño necesitaré motivos para sentirme animado.

-¿Cuándo verás a Hironobu? –preguntó Shaoran comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Tuve un pequeño encuentro con él en el aeropuerto cuando iba a Inglaterra –confesó Eriol y miró a Tomoyo fugazmente, la joven se veía un poco incómoda, Shaoran comprendió que no era el momento para ahondar en el tema. Eriol continuó en tono grave-. En cuanto termine el verano empezaré el año en la universidad y me enfrentaré a Hironobu.

-¿Te enfrentarás a él? –había un tono de angustia en la voz de Tomoyo.

-Es un modo de decirlo –explicó él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Mi "tío" ha dado a entender en estos últimos años que el merece seguir al frente de la empresa. Por toda la "dedicación" que le ha dado. Incluso alega que esa constante "dedicación" ha sido la culpable de su último divorcio.

-¿Último?

-Hironobu ha estado casado tres veces –explicó Shaoran-. Pero hasta ahora el motivo de sus divorcios la sido la infidelidad.

-Y él siempre pretende decir que es por lo absorto que está en los negocios, pero ni siquiera eso lo ha hecho bien, nos hemos enterado de algunos malos manejos.

-¿Cómo se han enterado?

-La familia Li tiene algunos negocios en común con Industrias Hiragizawa. Y nunca dejamos cabos sueltos, hemos sido muy cuidadosos en nuestro trato con Hironobu -comentó Shaoran-. Como Eriol ha estado ausente del país, yo he mantenido mis oídos abiertos, recolectando todo lo que tenga que ver de los negocios que llevan el nombre "Hiragizawa" pero ha hecho algunos negocios de carácter "Turbios" y no todos los empresarios se lanzan de la primera a negociar con Hironobu. La compañía se sostiene económicamente bien pero no nos podemos fiar.

Eriol se pudo de pie dándoles la espalda, Shaoran no dijo mas nada pues entendía el motivo de su irritación.

-¿Eriol? –Tomoyo estaba preocupada por él.

-¿Entiendes ahora porque debo asumir el mando de la empresa lo antes posible? –dijo Eriol sin mirarla-. Hironobu ha acabado con el buen nombre de la empresa de mi padre y con la confianza que muchos pusieron en nosotros.

Tomoyo se sintió nerviosa ante esta revelación, eso era exactamente lo que había pasado con su madre y Hironobu. Sintió que su estómago se contraía con pesar, ¿ahora cómo explicaría a Eriol sus motivos para esconderse de su madre sin que esto lo lastimara?

-Por eso ahora que he cumplido la mayoría de edad puedo participar en la junta directiva. Mi legado me convierte en accionista mayoritario al cumplir los dieciocho y en cuanto pueda me haré con el control de la empresa –explicó con un brillo en sus ojos-. Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que me haga de la confianza de los demás miembros de la mesa directiva y desplazar a Hironobu en su puesto.

-Estoy segura que lo lograrás Eriol –declaró atrayendo la atención de Eriol y sonrió confiada-. Lo lograrás.

-Gracias Tomoyo –dijo él más tranquilo.

Shaoran presencio la escena feliz por su amigo. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando se daría cuenta su amigo de lo que para él resultaba tan obvio. Y que pasaría esta vez cuando **_ella_** entrara en escena de nuevo.

-¡Eriol, es tardísimo! –exclamó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie rápidamente-. Tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte Shaoran.

-El placer fue mío –dijo él poniéndose de pie también-. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Yo también.

-Te llevaré –ofreció Eriol.

-No Eriol, debes quedarte con Shaoran –este iba a objetar pero su amigo se adelantó.

-Shaoran puede esperar a mi regreso ¿verdad Shaoran? –y sin esperar respuesta agregó-. Además seguramente mi abuela querrá saludarlo y la señora Seri no lo dejará ir sin que se quede a cenar.

-Pero Eriol…

-Nada de peros… además todavía tenemos algo que hablar, lo que podemos hacer de camino a casa de Sakura.

-No voy a casa de Sakura, voy a mi casa…

-¿Sakura? –preguntó Shaoran.

-La mejor amiga de Tomoyo –contestó Eriol tomando la mano de la joven-. No tardaré en regresar, la casa de Tomoyo queda mas cerca. Te quedarás a cenar, la señora Seri vendrá a hacerte compañía.

-Está bien –dijo Shaoran con un gesto de derrota-. Te esperaré y me quedaré a cenar. De todos modos Fuutie esta visitando a unos conocidos.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos Tomoyo.

Apenas salieron de la mansión, cuando Eriol empezó con su interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu madre y Hironobu se conocían?

-Bueno, yo… no sabía como decírtelo –confesó nerviosa.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde –tomo aire antes de continuar-, desde el primer día.

-¡El primer día!

-Yo le pregunté a mamá si conoció a tus padres –confesó incómoda-. Ella dice que nuestros padres hicieron acuerdos comerciales. Después ellos murieron y mamá y Hironobu ocuparon sus lugares.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Pues…

-Tomoyo –la advertencia en su voz fue suave pero clara-. No me mientas, quiero la verdad.

-Tú ti… -corrigió-. Según mi madre el señor Hironobu quiso aprovechar su inexperiencia en los negocios para sacar ventaja –al decir esto concentró su atención en el camino, a pesar de todo no se atrevió a contarle sus sospechas de que Hironobu también había tratado de aprovecharse de su madre en otro sentido.

Eriol no dijo nada pero tenía los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el volante.

-Lo siento Eriol.

-¿Por qué? Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió.

-Tú tampoco.

-Lo sé –dijo un poco más tranquilo y estacionó el auto-. Esto solo me da una prueba más de lo mal que _"mi tío"_ lleva los negocios y de que lo ha hecho desde el principio.

-Casi no lo llamas tío ¿por qué?

-No me gusta recordar que somos familia.

-¿Por qué se hizo cargo de los negocios de tu padre?

-A pesar de ser un primo lejano era el único disponible en ese momento y se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca todo el tiempo a la espera de una oportunidad, y la tuvo.

Tomoyo lo miró con tristeza, la muerte de sus padres lo marcó de diferentes maneras al igual que ha ella la de su padre. Pero él sabía que fue afortunada al tener a su abuela, en cambio ella…

En ese momento miró a su alrededor y conmocionada se dio cuenta que estaban estacionados frente a su casa. ¡Eriol había parado frente a su casa!

-¡Eriol! –gritó ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confuso por su alarma.

-Te has estacionado frente a mi casa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –preguntó horrorizada-. ¡Avanza!

-No.

-¿Po-por qué no? –tartamudeó.

-Porque no me preocupa lo que tu madre piense, estoy dispuesto a presentarme ante ella y ofrecer mis disculpas por lo que le hizo Hironobu –declaró con firmeza-. Ni siquiera compartimos el mismo apellido, no puede condenarme por algo que no hice.

-Eriol – Tomoyo se debatía entre el miedo y la admiración. Debió saber que su amigo reaccionaría así.

Antes de poder decir algo más notó que un auto se acercaba en sentido contrario, a pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir sin lugar a dudas a la señora Toshime en uno de los autos de la casa con el chofer.

-¡Mi madre! –exclamó horrorizada y se agachó para ocultarse.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Eriol mirando a su alrededor pero solo vio el auto que se acercaba-. Esa no es tu madre –dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba el rudo semblante de la mujer en el auto.

-No, peor. Es la señora Toshime –le explicó mientras se encogía para ocultarse mejor.

-¡Esa es la señora Toshime! –exclamó sorprendido ya Tomoyo le había hablado de ella-. Es peor de lo que imaginaba.

El auto se detuvo frente a la reja de acceso a la mansión esperando a que le dieran el paso. La señora Toshime volvió el rostro hacia Eriol observándolo intrigada.

-Buenas tardes –murmuró Eriol con ironía mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza, la señora Toshime enarcó una ceja antes de volverse mientras el auto avanzaba.

-¿A quién saludas? –susurró Tomoyo como si temiera que la señora Toshime la escuchara.

-A tu ama de llaves.

-¿Por qué? –gimió Tomoyo.

-Porque me pareció lo correcto –respondió divertido.

-Me alegra que te lo estés pasando tan bien mientras yo sufro, por favor Eriol vámonos de aquí.

-No, ya te dije que voy a hablar con tu madre – Tomoyo se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Eriol, comprende que no es el mejor momento –y levantó la vista-. Por favor, vámonos.

Eriol miró los ojos suplicantes de su amiga y supo que no podría negarse, a regañadientes encendió el auto y se alejó un par de calles. Tomoyo se asomó por la ventana antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón.

-Gracias –suspiró aliviada y se abanicó el rostro acalorado.

-Tomoyo, ¿acaso te avergüenzas de nuestra amistad?

-¡No! –contestó de inmediato sintiendo un frío tremendo, y colocó su mano sobre su brazo mirándolo directo a los ojos-. Eso jamás, nunca me avergonzaré de ti.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no decirle a tu madre que somos amigos?

-Eriol, no se trata únicamente de quien eres, sino de que eres un chico.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que a mi madre no le gusta que tenga amistad con chicos, y menos si ella no los conoce.

-¿No tienes amigos?

-Solo si cuentas al hermano de Sakura y a mi mamá no le agrada, ya te conté lo que sucedió el día que me llevó en su moto.

-Pero yo pensé que le preocupaba tu seguridad.

-Si, pero también le preocupa que me acerque demasiado a él ó que pueda sentir algo más por él que afecto.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-No, pero no necesita hacerlo. Me doy cuenta de eso. Por eso tampoco le he contado sobre Yukito el amigo de Touya. Pasa tanto tiempo en casa de los Kinomoto como yo, así que también a él podría llamarlo mi amigo.

-No la entiendo.

-Creo que ha tenido malas experiencias con los hombres, sobre todo desde que murió papá. Y tal vez teme que alguien se aproveche de mí.

-Pero Tomoyo, algún día tendrás que contarle sobre nuestra amistad. NO podremos mantenerlo en secreto por siempre.

-Yo sé, pero es tan difícil. Es tan difícil hablar con ella, todas las noches durante la cena estoy pensando como decírselo. Pero lo haré te lo prometo, solo necesito tiempo.

-Está bien –suspiró Eriol-. Será como tú quieras.

-¿De verdad? –sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Si.

-Gracias Eriol –dijo abalanzándose sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos-. Gracias.

Cada vez era más natural para la chica abrazarlo así, sentir el calor de sus brazos, su aroma y fuerza. Eriol por su parte lo sentía reconfortante, tener a una criatura como Tomoyo entre sus brazos, suave, frágil y real.

Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que Tomoyo se despidió bajando del auto sin sospechar si quiera que alguien la observara.

Las cámaras de vigilancia de la mansión Daidouji observaban tanto el interior como el exterior de la misma y a pesar de la lejanía se pudo apreciar muy bien que la señorita bajaba de un auto ayudada por un joven extraño antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada.

-Quiero una copia de ese video –ordenó la mujer al guardia de seguridad-. Para hoy mismo.

-Si señora –asintió el hombre antes de que el ama de llaves saliera.

El guardia observó a la hermosa señorita Daidouji acercándose y no pudo más que sentir lastima por la alegre jovencita. En la casa la mayoría sentía afecto por la joven sobre todo aquellos que la habían visto crecer, pero las órdenes eran muy claras no podían fraternizar con los señores de la casa.

Siguió observándola hasta que llegó a la entrada y después de buscar en su bolso tocó el timbre y miró a la cámara.

-Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji –saludó el hombre mientras apretaba el interruptor que accionaba el mecanismo de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes –respondió la joven sonriendo y entró.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasara? Soy mala ¿no? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas cosas están por suceder, aunque tal vez no sea lo que parece. Hasta pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Sakura se encontraba frente a la casa de las rosas. Suspiró nerviosa, era la primera vez que visitaba la casa sin la compañía de su amiga, pero precisamente por eso estaba ahí. Había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla.

Con ese pensamiento cruzó la calle resuelta a llevar a cabo su encomienda pero ya frente a la reja no supo como entrar. En casa de Tomoyo tenía cámaras y un intercomunicador pero aquí no había cámaras y no encontraba el aparato que la comunicaría con el interior. Por fin dio con el y presionó el botón.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea? –preguntó una voz masculina.

-Buenas tardes –respondió Sakura aún más nerviosa-. Soy Sakura Kinomoto amiga de Tomoyo Daidouji traigo un recado para el señor Hiragizawa.

-¿La señorita Tomoyo? Este bien, pase, alguien la estará esperando en la entrada principal.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura y de inmediato se abrió la reja para permitirle la entrada.

Caminó con calma por el hermoso jardín cosa que le ayudo a recobrar la serenidad, pensó en lo que debía decirle a Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo le había hablado la noche anterior para contarle lo mal que lo pasó en la cena con su madre. Había cometido el gravísimo error de llegar tarde a casa y para colmo ese día la señora Daidouji había llegado un poco temprano.

**- Flash Back -**

_-¿Y por qué llegaste tarde? –preguntó Sakura a su amiga._

_Tomoyo le relató sobre la llegada de la señora Hiragizawa, la alegría de Eriol al verla y que por fin había conocido al mejor amigo de Eriol, Shaoran Li. También le comentó como casi la descubre Toshime afuera de su casa y la conversación con su amigo._

_-Mamá está muy enojada –dijo Tomoyo con pesar-. Sobre todo por la forma tan apresurada en que me despedí esta mañana en el almuerzo. Fue un error irme tan de repente pero quería ver a Eriol._

_-Entiendo, pero ¿por qué llego tan temprano?_

_-No lo sé, hay algo diferente en ella parecía nerviosa aparte de furiosa, pero esto último no es tan raro._

_-Y supongo que te interrogó por llegar tarde._

_-Si, y no llegué tan tarde, pero es obvio que Toshime tuvo tiempo para calentarle la cabeza._

_-Toshime –murmuró Sakura enojada-. Esa señora no tiene vida propia. ¡Como si no tuviera bastantes cosas que hacer en la casa! _

_-Y parece que disfruta fastidiando la mía, debiste verla, como siempre estuvo presente mientras mi madre me regañaba. Y había algo más..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No sé, noté a Toshime extraña parecía... no sé... satisfecha._

_-Si, seguro por el regaño que te estaban dando._

_-No estoy segura, parecía haber algo más –dijo recordando el rostro del ama de llaves y ese brillo misterioso en sus ojos-. Bueno no importa, como sea mi madre me ha castigado._

_-¡Te castigó!_

_-Si, hace años que no lo hacía, pero sucedió._

_-¿Cuál es el castigo?_

_-Dos semanas en casa._

_-¡Dos semanas! –gimió Sakura-. Pero ya falta tan poco para que acabe el verano._

_-Estuve a punto de decirle eso pero me contuve, si lo hubiera hecho seguro no me deja salir hasta que comiencen las clases._

_-Será muy aburrido sin ti –se quejó Sakura._

_-Lo mismo digo. Tal vez la próxima semana cuando a mi madre se le haya bajado el coraje, pueda invitarte a la casa. Y como le agradas a mamá, no será difícil poder convencerla. Pero esto será dependiendo de su buen humor. No podré soportar estar encerada todo el tiempo con Toshime._

_-Eso será lo peor._

_-Bueno, no estaré encerrada todo el tiempo._

_-¿Ah no?_

_-No, mamá ya arregló otro para de almuerzos con sus amigas. Tal vez vea a Nami y Vera otra vez._

_-Tal vez si tu mamá supiera que estas chicas desean conocer a Hiragizawa ya no quiera que sean tus amigas._

_-Tal vez –dijo Tomoyo con pesar-. Eso me recuerda que quería pedirte un favor._

_-Lo que quieras –Tomoyo sonrió._

_-Le dije a Eriol que mañana iría con él al parque-. ¿Podrías avisarle sobre mi castigo?_

_-¿Tengo que ir a la casa de las rosas?_

_-Te daría el teléfono para que lo llames, pero te agradecería mucho si lo hicieras en persona._

_-Está bien, lo haré –aceptó Sakura nerviosa._

_-Muchas gracias Sakura, pero por favor no le digas que me castigaron por llegar tarde, solo dile que... que mamá estaba de mal humor._

_-Está bien, comprendo, no quieres que se culpe por haberte llevado tarde._

_-Si._

_-¿Por qué no lo llamas por teléfono?_

_-Prefiero no hacerlo, ya te dije que Toshime anda muy rara._

_-Crees que se atreva a escuchar tus llamadas._

_-Es capaz de todo._

_-Tienes razón es mejor no arriesgarse._

_-Gracias Sakura, te llamaré en un par de días, es mejor que no avise de mi suerte._

_-Estaré esperando y, ánimo amiga._

_-Hasta pronto._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Sakura suspiró al momento que la entrada principal se revelada entre los rosales. Alcanzó a ver cuando la señora Seri apareció por la misma.

-Señorita Sakura –saludó la mujer.

-Buenos días señora Seri –respondió la chica con una sonrisa, el día que conoció a la bondadosa mujer le perdió el miedo de inmediato.

-Me dijeron que trae un recado de Tomoyo –comentó Seri preocupada-. ¿Acaso no se encuentra bien?

-Ah no, nada de eso, Tomoyo esta bien, es solo que no ha podido venir y me mandó a darle un mensaje al joven Hiragizawa.

-Comprendo –mintió Seri aunque se sintió más tranquila.

-¿Está él en casa?

-Si, si. Él esta en casa, aún no le he anunciado tu visita, me preocupe tanto que lo olvide, acompáñame te llevaré hasta él.

-Gracias.

Caminaron por el interior de la gran mansión. Sakura nunca dejaba de asombrarse. En casa de Tomoyo le pasaba lo mismo, aunque no iba con mucha frecuencia pues ni ella ni su amiga se sentían cómodas ahí con Toshime cerca. Pero la misma Sakura notó la diferencia en la casa de las rosas. Este lugar se sentía cálido y agradable, muy diferente del ambiente oscuro y opresivo de la mansión Daidouji.

Por fin llegaron a un espacioso salón donde se encontraba Eriol leyendo el periódico. Al oír los pasos cerca de él levantó la vista de su lectura y abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer a la joven que acompañaba a Seri.

-Eriol, la señorita Kinomoto ha venido a verte, trae un mensaje de Tomoyo.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –preguntó con precipitación al tiempo que se acercaba a Sakura con expresión preocupada.

-No, no –se apresuró a decir Sakura agitando las manos-. Nada malo sucedió, es solo que no podrá venir…

-¿De verdad? –insistió Eriol-. ¿No me estas mintiendo?

-¡Eriol! –lo reprendió la señora Seri.

-Todo está bien, te lo aseguro –dijo Sakura sin ofenderse. Se notaba la preocupación del joven y ella pudo apreciar el cariño que sentía por su amiga.

-Lo siento, no debí dudar de ti. Te pido me disculpes.

-No hay problema Hiragizawa.

-Pero, ponte cómoda por favor –dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle que se sentará-. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Una limonada?

-Una limonada estará bien.

-En un momento se las traeré –dijo Seri adelantándose a la orden de Eriol y salió del lugar.

-Debes disculpar mi descortesía de hace un momento pero me sorprendió tanto verte sin Tomoyo –explicó sentándose frente a ella.

-Yo entiendo, no te preocupes –y buscando aligerar la conversación agregó-. Tienes una casa hermosa Hiragizawa.

-Muchas gracias, pero por favor llámame Eriol, ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?

-Si claro, ¿por qué no?

-Sakura –repitió Eriol-. Tienes el nombre de un precioso árbol que florece en primavera, ¿no es así?

-Si, a mi madre le gustaba mucho –respondió Sakura sonrojada.

Eriol sonrió, ya imaginaba que la amiga de Tomoyo sería así. Ella también perdió a su madre, parecía que todos ellos tenían eso en común.

-Tomoyo me ha hablado tanto de ti que creo que ya te conozco –comentó Eriol.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo –dijo la chica sonriendo-. Y permíteme decir que te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por Tomoyo, le has devuelto un poco de su confianza pérdida.

-No he hecho gran cosa.

-Yo creo que si.

-Pero dime, ¿cuál es el recado de Tomoyo? ¿Por qué no pudo venir?

-Oh si, perdona. Tomoyo no podrá venir en dos semanas –explicó con calma-. Esta castigada.

-¡Castigada!

-No la dejaran salir de la casa, no a menos que sea en compañía de su madre.

-Pero… ¿por qué? No sería porque llegó tarde ¿verdad?

-Oh, no. Claro que no, es solo que la señora Daidouji no estaba en su mejor momento.

Sakura pasó los siguientes minutos tratando de tranquilizar a Eriol y explicando lo mejor que pudo los motivos del castigo. No fue tan difícil pues Sakura conocía muy bien a la señora Daidouji.

Al poco rato la señora Seri apareció con limonada y bocadillos y de inmediato notó el semblante preocupado de Eriol.

-¡Dos semanas! –Exclamó Seri cuando se lo explicaron, fue tanta su consternación que sin darse cuenta se sentó en uno de los sillones-. ¿Qué pudo hacer esa criatura que fuera tan malo para semejante castigo?

No hubo respuesta el castigo era injusto y exagerado de eso no había duda.

-Dos semanas –replicaba la señora Seri mientras salía del salón.

-Mi querida Tomoyo.

Eriol apenas había susurrado pero Sakura lo escuchó perfectamente, lo observó con cuidado, ni siquiera parecía que Eriol se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que dijo. Se veía tan triste que Sakura sintió la necesidad de animarlo.

-Es posible que vea a Tomoyo la próxima semana, si quieres que le diga algo…

-¡La verás!

-Si, si su mamá lo permite podré verla, pero solo hasta la siguiente semana cuando la señora Daidouji no este tan enojada.

-¿Podría darte un recado para ella?

-Si, estoy segura que eso la animara.

-¡Perfecto!

-Buenos días –saludó una voz desde la puerta-. Seri me dijo que tenías visita.

Sakura miró a la señora Hiragizawa con interés esa no era la imagen que ella tenía de una abuelita, pero aún así sintió una gran ternura hacia esa mujer serena y elegante que aún conservaba algunos rasgos que en su juventud la harían una mujer muy hermosa.

-Abuela, que bueno que estas aquí, debo escribir una carta –explicó apresurado mientras ayudaba a la anciana a sentarse-. Esta es Sakura Kinomoto, la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, ¿podrías acompañarla un momento?

-Si, por supuesto –dijo su abuela confundida por su extraño comportamiento.

-Sakura, podrías explicarle a mi abuela –la chica asintió-. En un momento estoy de regreso y desapareció en un segundo.

-Seri también me dijo que traías un recado de Tomoyo.

-Si, así es –y volvió a repetir su relato.

-Sonomi Daidouji –murmuró Anessa-sama con pesar. Aún tenía esa imagen de la joven mujer que conociera años antes, una muy diferente a la actual-. Es una pena, apenas ayer conocí a Tomoyo y esperaba poder platicar con ella, pero tal vez tú puedas contarme algo más sobre tu amiga, ¿se conocen hace mucho tiempo?

Sakura asintió y pasaron los siguientes minutos platicando animadamente. La señora Seri apareció poco después y al enterarse que Eriol escribía una carta para Tomoyo ella también quiso hacer lo mismo.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Sakura sintió mucho tener que despedirse.

-No te preocupes Eriol –insistió la chica una vez más mientras guardaba las cartas en su bolso-. Tomoyo estará bien y te prometo entregar las cartas apenas la vea.

-Sakura, me agradaría mucho que volvieras un día de estos a tomar el té con nosotros –dijo la señora Hiragizawa.

-Me encantaría, muchas gracias.

-Te llevaré a tu casa –ofreció Eriol.

-No es necesario, gracias –dijo Sakura-. Mi hermano ya debe estar esperando afuera.

Eriol la acompañó a la salida principal seguidos por Canela. Al llegar a la gran reja puedo ver el auto estacionado afuera donde un joven de serio semblante esperaba.

-Te lo dije, ahí esta –señaló Sakura-. Te lo presentaría pero ya debe estar de malas por haber esperado. Mejor otro día.

-Esta bien, no te apures, Tomoyo también me ha platicado sobre tu hermano. Si me acercara un poco más a ti, estaría sobre mí en un segundo ¿no? –sin poder evitar sonreír divertido. Miró un momento más al hermano de la joven y no dudó por su semblante, que lo mataría sin dudarlo si se acercara más a Sakura.

-Si, así es Touya, en estos momentos ya debe estar pensando en bajar del auto. Será mejor que me vaya. Gracia por todo.

-Gracias a ti y por favor vuelve cuando quieras.

-Lo haré –prometió Sakura-. Hasta pronto –se despidió y corrió al auto.

Eriol los observó hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista y entró cerrando la reja tras de si, Canela esperaba pacientemente a sus pies.

-Canela –suspiró Eriol acariciando sus orejas-. No veremos a Tomoyo en mucho tiempo.

Caminó con lentitud hacia la casa con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la imagen de una chica en su mente.

----------

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo deprimido –comentó Shaoran a su amigo.

-Nada –mintió Eriol-. Estoy aburrido, eso es todo –ya habían pasado cinco días sin ver a Tomoyo o tener noticias de ella.

Su mirada vagó por el salón iluminado por el sol de la tarde. Shaoran y Fuutie habían ido a verlo para conocer al posible socio de la joven Li.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano –dijo Fuutie observándolo-. Te ves deprimido.

-Es solo aburrimiento –dijo Eriol con un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Y cómo es que Eriol Hiragizawa esta aburrido? –Insistió Fuutie-. Mi hermano dice que eres el maestro de la diversión.

-Fuutie –advirtió Shaoran.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada que no sea cierto. ¿Cómo es posible que para estas fechas no hayas conocido a una hermosa japonesa y andes por ahí con ella?

Shaoran miró a su amigo pensando en Tomoyo, la pregunta de su hermana había dado en el blanco. En ese momento Eriol cruzó miradas con él.

-¿Cómo esta Tomoyo? –preguntó Shaoran aprovechando el momento.

-Ha estado un poco ocupada, su madre… la ha acaparado –mintió pues no tenía ganas de hablar sobre el castigo de su amiga.

-¿Quién es Tomoyo? –preguntó Fuutie.

-Una amiga de Eriol –respondió Shaoran.

-Ahh, entonces si existe la hermosa japonesa.

-No, no es eso –se apresuró explicar Eriol-. Tomoyo es una buena amiga.

-Mmm con que una buena amiga, ¿tan buena como Kaho Mizuki?

-¡Fuutie! –la reprendió Shaoran-. Perdona Eriol.

-No te preocupes, Fuutie tiene razón en dudar bien dice "crea fama y échate a dormir" –y miró a Fuutie divertido-. Tomoyo es mucho mejor amiga que Kaho –respondió sorprendiendo a la joven Li aunque no así a su hermano.

Eriol meditó unos minutos "Kaho Mizuki". Tenía meses sin saber de ella. Desde que le había comunicado sus planes de volver a Japón. Kaho era una mujer muy especial 4 años mayor que Eriol, muy hermosa, y tenaz. Trabajaba en un prestigiado periódico londinense. La última vez que la vio aún luchaba por hacerse de un nombre en el periodismo internacional.

La relación entre ellos siempre fue apasionada y volátil. Kaho era una mujer muy inteligente y segura de si misma que sabía muy bien lo que quería. Eriol se sintió atraído por ella desde el momento en que la vio y le llevó mucho tiempo derribar sus barreras y convencerla de que le diera la oportunidad a pesar de ser más joven que ella.

Kaho más tarde aceptaría que fue su madurez y sentido del humor lo que le había atraído de él pues a pesar de ser tan joven Eriol proyectaba una imagen de seguridad y arrogancia que muchos hombres de negocios mayores que él envidiarían.

A partir de ahí su relación se volvería íntima aunque no constante. Los compromisos de cada uno los apartaban, hasta que esos mismos compromisos volvían a unirlos. Kaho era no solo una buena compañera de cama sino su amiga. Ninguno de los dos quería una relación formal y estaban de acuerdo en que entre ellos jamás podría existir algo así, y tal vez por eso mismo es que disfrutaban tanto de las pocas y cortas temporadas que permanecían juntos.

Eriol suspiró suavemente pensando en Tomoyo, ella tal vez fuera más joven e insegura pero era muy madura para su edad. Sus conversaciones podían ir desde temas más profundos hasta los más tontos. Con ella reía a menudo y podía hablar de todo.

Con Tomoyo tenía muchas cosas en común con Kaho solo compartía la atracción física y el gusto por las fiestas.

Kaho era hermosa, Tomoyo también, pero con esta última era testigo del despertar de una mujer. Nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo para ver esos sutiles cambios en una joven.

Casi todas las chicas con las que estaba acostumbrado a salir estaban ansiosas por convertirse en mujeres o por demostrar lo mundanas que podían ser. Tomoyo no era así, el despertar a su condición de mujer sería sutil y natural. Tanto así que ni ella misma lo notaba. Eriol se daba cuenta que sería un placer ser testigo de estos cambios.

-¡Eriol! –Lo llamó Fuutie con insistencia-. Eriol, parece que estas en otra parte.

-Lo siento, ¿qué me decías? –Fuutie lo miró divertida.

-Tenías una cara… ¿en qué pensabas? –preguntó y se inclinó un poco más a él como si quisiera verlo mejor-. Ó mejor dicho ¿En quien piensas? ¿Kaho ó Tomoyo?

-¡Fuutie! –Exclamó Shaoran-. Perdónala Eriol, siempre es tan entrometida.

-Soy honesta –corrigió Fuutie sin inmutarse, acostumbrada a los regaños de su hermano que no eran nada comparados con los de su madre-. Digo lo que pienso. Y no hay pecado en decir lo que una piensa con honestidad. Si fuera hipócrita, eso si seria un gran crimen…

Eriol comenzó a reír a carcajadas observando la disputa entre los hermanos que lo miraban sin comprender el motivo de su risa.

-Muchas gracias Fuutie –dijo Eriol limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos-. Has alegrado mi día.

-¿Ves? –Dijo a su hermano-. He alegrado su día.

-Si como no –replicó Shaoran por lo bajo y decidió cambiar el tema-. ¿Y la señora Hiragizawa donde esta?

-¿La señora Hiragizawa? –preguntó Fuutie fingiendo sorpresa-. ¡Te casaste!

-¡Fuutie! –gritó Shaoran cosa que provoco otro ataque de risa de Eriol.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera contestar apareció Yurime anunciando a una visita.

-Señor Hiragizawa el señor Tsukishiro esta aquí.

-Hazlo pasar por favor –dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie.

-Por lo que más quieras Fuutie compórtate –ordenó Shaoran a su hermana imitando a Eriol mientras esperaban la entrada del invitado.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el hombre al entrar en el salón y con toda la seguridad de un hombre de negocios cruzó el mismo extendiendo el brazo para estrechar la mano de Eriol.

-Yue Tsukishiro –saludó Eriol-. Siempre tan formal –y se volvió hacia Shaoran-. Permite que te presente a un buen amigo, Shaoran Li –y busco con la mirada hasta encontrar a una extrañamente callada Fuutie-, esta es su hermana la señorita Fuutie Li.

-Un placer –dijo Yue inclinándose hacia la joven para tomar su mano.

-El placer es mío –balbuceo Fuutie mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Yue Tsukishiro era un hombre increíblemente apuesto. Llevaba un traje gris de corte impecable, su cabello largo estaba perfectamente peinado. Sus ojos eran de un gris metálico que nunca había visto antes.

El hombre la miraba fijamente estudiándola en silencio lo que provocó un leve sonrojo. Fuutie tuvo la extraña necesidad de reírse y buscar un espejo solo para estar segura de que su imagen era la adecuada. Aunque sabía que era así. Llevaba un vestido sencillo pero elegante, zapatos de tacón alto que realzaban el largo de sus piernas, su cabello y maquillaje estaban impecables, una costumbre que le inculcó su madre y que ahora por primera vez agradecía.

-Siéntense por favor –invitó Eriol provocando que Fuutie parpadeara como si recién despertara de un sueño-. ¿Un café? –todos aceptaron.

Mientras Eriol ordenaba el café para todos Shaoran se sentaba junto a su hermana y con la mirada le advirtió que se comportara, ella frunció el ceño ligeramente respondiendo a su manera que sabía lo importante de esa reunión.

-Bueno creo que debo explicar un poco el porque de esta reunión –sugirió Eriol-. Yue es mi asesor financiero desde hace tiempo, uno de los mejores por cierto –el aludido inclinó la cabeza levemente-. También actúa en algunas ocasiones como inversionista de diversos negocios así que pensé que podría estar interesado en tu proyecto Fuutie.

-¿Tiene tiempo para ser asesor financiero e inversionista al mismo tiempo? –preguntó Shaoran-. Porque supongo que Eriol no es su único cliente.

-Así es, no es el único –respondió Yue en un tono de voz profundo que provocó que Fuutie sintiera un golpe en el pecho-. ¿Se siente bien? –preguntó Yue a la joven haciendo que las miradas se centraran en ella.

-¿Yo? –replicó incómoda y se recuperó al instante cosa que apreció Yue-. Por supuesto que estoy bien, continúe por favor –él asintió.

-Asesoro a un par de empresas y a algunos clientes particulares como el caso del señor Hiragizawa. Pero para mantener mi mente y mi dinero activo también invierto en diversos negocios, claro mientras estos sean productivos.

-El mío será un negocio productivo –replicó Fuutie sintiéndose aludida por el comentario-. Estoy segura que tengo mucho que aprender pero no temo al trabajo, esto es un reto importante para mí.

-A mi también me gustan los retos –dijo Yue mirándola fijamente y volvió su atención a Shaoran-. Acostumbro invertir en negocios pequeños, me gusta ver su progreso y ser parte de su éxito.

-Pero pensé que usted sería algo así como "un socio silencioso" –dijo Fuutie sintiendo un leve hormigueo en su estómago.

-Y lo seré, la mayor parte del tiempo –aseguró Yue-. Pero comprenderá que si noto que la dirección del negocio esta fallando y eso puede llevarme a perder dinero no dudo en intervenir.

-Usted no perderá dinero conmigo –y corrigió de inmediato-, es decir, con mi negocio.

-Eso espero.

Los dos se miraron como dos contrincantes midiendo fuerzas. Eriol sonreía divertido esperando que no se le notara mucho, nunca antes había visto a Yue así, parecía interesado en este nuevo "reto", aunque seguramente no lo admitiría en ese momento.

Shaoran por otro lado estaba asombrado. Fuutie solo se comportaba así con su madre, siempre respondiendo, replicando a cualquier comentario, dispuesta a demostrar que era capaz de más de lo que aparentaba, de más de lo que se esperaba de ella. Aunque también notó algo más, algo extraño y no se animaba a darle nombre a lo que estaba sucediendo. Contuvo un suspiro resignado.

El café llegó dando un respiro a los presente en particular a Fuutie que no comprendía el porque de su corazón acelerado luchando por apartar la vista de esos ojos grises que tanto la atraían.

-Entonces debo entender que usted no intervendrá –dijo Yue dirigiéndose a Shaoran.

-Solo lo necesario, confió en la… -dudó un momento-, tenacidad de mi hermana, pero me mantendré al tanto de todo hasta estar seguro que ella ha aprendido lo suficiente.

Fuutie bebió su café conteniendo su enfado, iba a replicar pero Shaoran ya había hablado seriamente con ella a ese respecto y tenía razón, en lo referente a los negocios Fuutie era una inexperta y muy en el fondo agradecía la protección de su hermano.

Levantó la vista de su taza para encontrarse nuevamente con esa mirada plateada que le provocó un escalofrío inmediato. Fuutie pensó que Shaoran no podría protegerla de _todo_ y no sabía si ella querría que lo hiciera.

-Perfecto –dijo Yue-. Entonces, si le parece señorita Li podríamos concertar una cita en mi oficina para que me hable sobre su proyecto.

-Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo –dijo sorprendiendo al hombre con su confianza-. Traje conmigo todos los datos al respecto –Fuutie notó el brillo de aprobación en sus ojos y se reprendió por sentir la necesidad de brincar como una niña.

-Me parece bien, Hiragizawa, ¿nos permites tu despacho?

-Si, adelante –y los acompañó hasta el mismo dejando solo a Shaoran, era obvio que no lo necesitarían.

Al momento en que los tres salieron del salón Shaoran se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón resoplando confundido.

-Fuutie, Fuutie, por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarte –susurró antes de que Eriol regresara.

-Esos dos van a acabarse mutuamente –comentó divertido y observó el semblante preocupado de Shaoran-. No te preocupes Yue Tsukishiro es de mi absoluta confianza, es honesto y te aseguro que lograra que "el proyecto" de tu hermana sea un éxito.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.

-Tú también lo notaste ¿eh? –dijo emocionado-. No te apures Yue es soltero y muy formal.

-¡Eriol! –exclamó Shaoran escandalizado-. Es mi hermana de quien estamos hablando.

-¿Y qué? Tú mamá quería que se casara ¿no?

-Si, pero…

-Te preocupa que no sea chino.

-Tal vez.

-Eso no será problema cuando tu madre lo conozca. Es rico, exitoso, serio, formal y lo suficientemente maduro como para sobrellevar el carácter de tu hermana.

-No me gusta que hables así.

-¿Cómo?

-Como si ya se estuvieran casando. Pareces un casamentero… -acusó a su amigo haciendo un puchero algo infantil pero encantador.

-Está bien, no volveré a hablar del tema, pero te diré para tu tranquilidad que Yue tiene una ética profesional muy estricta, no creo que se permita una relación con una cliente.

-Ya veremos –dijo Shaoran temiendo que a Fuutie le importara muy poco "la ética profesional" de quien fuera. Prefirió cambiar de tema para su propia tranquilidad-. Hace un momento no me respondiste, ¿y tu abuela?

-Salió de compras.

-Por eso tampoco veo a la señora Seri.

-Si, también se llevó al señor Tarisume y a Sakura.

-¿Sakura?

-Si, la amiga de Tomoyo, tienes que conocerla –dijo con una brillante mirada que Shaoran muy bien conocía y temía.

-Eriol por favor, no quieras presentarme ahora a las amigas de Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué no? Ya conoces a Tomoyo, Sakura es un ángel.

-Igual que Tomoyo.

-Pues si.

-Eriol, la chica ni siquiera a cumplido la mayoría de edad, porque supongo que es amiga de la escuela.

-Si, pero…

-No Eriol, no saldré con una menor de edad.

-Solo quiero que la conozcas no que te la lleves por ahí para…

-¡No lo digas!

-Está bien, pero tú te lo pierdes, es una preciosidad de pelo castaño y ojos…

-Basta.

-Está bien –aceptó Eriol pensando que por esta vez no insistiría pero algún día le presentaría a Sakura Kinomoto.

Siguieron platicando de otros temas hasta que Yue y Fuutie regresaron al salón. Para desgracia de Shaoran su hermana parecía muy agitada cuando se sentó junto a él.

-Señor Li, su hermana y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo –anunció Yue-. En una semana estaré enviándole el contrato para que lo revise con su abogado.

-Me parece bien –dijo Shaoran y sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo-. Ya he hablado con mi abogado al respecto; si le manda una copia la estudiaremos.

-Así lo haré –respondió Yue acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos-. Tengo que irme.

Se despidió educadamente de todos, Eriol se ofreció a acompañarle a la puerta.

-Es un arrogante –exclamó Fuutie apenas estuvo segura de que no la escucharían-. Es un maldito arrogante, aunque sabe muy bien lo que hace. Eriol te recomendó al mejor, según el mismo Tsukishiro asegura –y se puso de pie para caminar de un lado al otro.

-¿Pero estas de acuerdo con trabajar con él?

-No creo que tenga "mejor" alternativa –dijo ella con una mueca-. Es un arrogante.

-Ya lo dijiste –Shaoran ahora se divertía, ya era una costumbre que Fuutie hiciera a los demás perder los estribos no al revés-. Como sea debemos estudiar el contrato antes de decidir nada.

-Y ya me estaba aconsejando como debo manejarme con los futuros clientes –continuó ella sin escuchar a su hermano-. Está de acuerdo contigo en que no debo usar el apellido Li. Dice que es muy conocido en este país. Se cree un gran sabelotodo…

Fuutie siguió refunfuñando mientras subía al auto. Shaoran se despidió de un divertido Eriol.

-Si notas no ha dicho que no quiera trabajar con el "arrogante" –se burló Eriol al despedirse.

Shaoran no dijo nada cuando subió al auto, avanzaron lentamente por el jardín, antes de llegar a la reja de salida vio que entraba el auto manejado por el señor Tarisume quien lo saludo a través del cristal con una inclinación de cabeza. Shaoran hizo lo mismo y fijó su atención en la parte trasera del auto esperando ver a la señora Seri o a la señora Hiragizawa pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una brillante cabellera castaña.

----------

-¿Señorita Tomoyo? –habló el ama de llaves desde la puerta.

Tomoyo estaba sentada de espaldas a ella, había estado revisando el álbum de fotos que recién había terminado de llenar, en su mayoría eran fotos de la familia Kinomoto, pero detrás de algunas de ellas, estaban escondidas otras más recientes que mostraban a una hermosa perra cuyo pelaje empezaba a tornarse más claro acompañada de un no menos atractivo hombre que cargaba o jugaba con el animalito. También había fotos de una pareja de mediana edad que miraban a la cámara tímidamente.

Al escuchar la voz del ama de llaves su cuerpo se tensó y esforzándose por parecer serena, ocultó las fotografías debajo de otras, esperando que Toshime no se diera cuenta.

-¿Es qué nunca toca a la puerta? –preguntó enfadada cerrando el álbum y sin esperar respuesta agregó-. ¿Acaso con mi madre se toma las mismas libertades?

-Lo lamento señorita –se disculpó la mujer sin sentirlo realmente-. Pensé que le interesaría saber que su visita ha llegado.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó al ponerse de pie de un salto.

-La señorita Kinomoto está abajo es…

-Ya sabe que debe acompañar a Sakura hasta mi habitación –la reprendió Tomoyo al pasar a su lado-. Sabe que ella no es cualquier visita –y se apresuró para bajar al encuentro con su amiga.

Toshime la miró con los ojos entrecerrados pensando que últimamente la _señorita Daidouji_ parecía tener más valor. La señora Daidouji no era la única que había notado la ausencia de las horribles gafas que usaba y también había notado los cambios un poco más sutiles en su apariencia y comportamiento. Ahora estaba segura que algo había pasado y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por averiguar "QUE" o "QUIEN".

Toshime se volvió para mirar el interior de la habitación y observó a su alrededor, no había nada diferente, escuchó atentamente, nadie estaba cerca. Camino hasta el escritorio de la señorita donde momentos antes se encontrara, ahí seguía el álbum de fotos que al parecer estaba mirando, levantó algunas páginas y las dejo pasar rápidamente. Las mismas de siempre, aburridas y sin chiste.

Resopló molesta, algo estaba pasando lo sabía y pronto lo descubriría…

Mientras tanto ajena a todo esto Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras corriendo al encuentro de su amiga.

-¡Sakura! –gritó y se lanzó a sus brazos-. Que bueno que viniste, no sabes lo aburrida que he estado aquí.

-A mi también me da gusto verte –dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga con fuerza-. Veo que estás en una pieza –y agregó bajando la voz-. Esa Toshime no te ha maltratado mucho ¿verdad?

-No, no mucho, pero ven vamos a mi habitación, así hablaremos con mas calma –llevó a su amiga escaleras arriba y a la mitad del camino encontraron a Toshime-. Señora Toshime, lleve a mi habitación una jarra de limonada fresca y unos bocadillos, ah y por favor que no tarde demasiado.

-Así lo haré señorita –respondió el ama de llaves sin parecer afectada por el tono autoritario de la joven.

-Sorprendente –dijo Sakura en cuento entraron a su habitación-. Jamás te había oído hablarle de ese modo a Toshime.

-Lo sé –se encogió de hombros-. Al principio me ponía algo nerviosa pero ya no. Estoy cansada de que me trate como si fuera una invitada o algo así, menos que a eso si consideras que a un invitado lo trataría con más cortesía.

-Es cierto.

-Además estaba molesta con ella, ya sabe que debe traerte hasta aquí, no es necesario que te anuncie y te deje esperando abajo.

-A mi no me molesta.

-Lo sé, pero no debería hacerlo, además siempre entra sin tocar antes, estoy empezando a creer que lo que pretende es atraparme haciendo algo indebido.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Cómo saberlo? Tiene una mente retorcida.

-A lo mejor piensa que va a encontrarte con algún hombre –las dos rieron a carcajadas.

-Como aquella vez que traté de ocultar Kero –recordó Tomoyo con tristeza.

Toshime la descubrió tratando de darle algo de leche al animalito que había encontrado cerca de la casa, había querido ocultarlo pero no lo logró. Fue la única vez que forcejeó con el ama de llaves por algo, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle al animalito le dio un punta pie y salió corriendo de la casa.

Apenas supo como logró llegar hasta casa de Sakura. Touya le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar sin preguntar nada aunque su rostro estaba manchado por las lágrimas y aún llevaba al gatito consigo. El señor Kinomoto fue muy comprensivo al permitirle a Sakura conservar al gatito.

-Gracias a ti, Kero vive como un rey en mi casa –dijo Sakura tratando de alegrar a su amiga. Esa tarde después de su papá llamara a casa de Tomoyo para avisar que la niña se encontraba ahí no paso mucho tiempo cuando el chofer ya estaba en la puerta para recogerla.

Fue la primera de muchas veces que Tomoyo trato de rebelarse a la extraña mujer que recién había llegado, al servicio de la mansión Daidouji. Con el tiempo Toshime logró controlar a la niña y ayudar a que esta se volviera más introvertida e insegura.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, una de las chicas del servicio llevó las bebidas y los bocadillos.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más señorita?

-No, gracias puedes retirarte –en cuanto la joven salió Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta para ponerle el seguro-. Así no nos molestarán.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el enorme sofá que había en la habitación. El cuarto de Tomoyo bien podría ser un pequeño apartamento por las comodidades que tenía, lo único que le faltaba era la cocina. Con un vestidor y baño propios, la chica no tenía necesidad de salir para nada más. También había un escritorio y un enorme librero con todos los libros favoritos de Tomoyo. Una salita con un televisor. Lo único que la chica hubiera querido y por tal vez por esta mismo razón era que no lo tenía era un cuarto oscuro para poder revelar sus fotografías, pero con el consejo del señor Kinomoto había adaptado su baño para esto mismo, solo tenía que cambiar uno de los focos por uno rojo y sacar todos sus utensilios para revelar. Si Toshime había hecho algún comentario al respecto su madre no le había dicho nada, hasta ahora su afición por la fotografía era lo único que su madre le había permitido sin poner peros.

-¿Volviste a ir a casa de Eriol? –Preguntó Tomoyo sin más-. ¿Trajiste las cartas?

Sakura había podido hablar con Tomoyo días después de su primera visita a la casa de las rosas y le había comentado brevemente sobre lo sucedido. También le había comentado que Anessa-sama le había pedido que volviera para platicar. Según ella todos la extrañaban tanto que se sentían un poco confortados con la presencia de Sakura en la casa.

-Calma, calma –pidió Sakura buscando en su bolso-. Claro que te traje las cartas, no podía olvidarme de algo así –y saco los tres sobres para entregárselos a Tomoyo que la miraba dudosa-. Dos son de Eriol –dijo antes de que su amiga preguntara-. La otra es de la señora Seri.

-Dos –suspiró Tomoyo feliz.

-Si, como volví a visitarlos antes de verte, Eriol ya tenía otra carta escrita, supongo que tiene mucho que contarte pues el sobre es bastante grueso –y volvió a buscar entres sus cosas-. Cuando los visité, Anessa-sama me pidió que la acompañara de compras, salimos con el señor Tarisume y la señora Seri.

Tomoyo la escuchó sintiendo un poquito de envidia, por la expresión de Sakura notó que se había divertido mucho.

-La señora Seri y Anessa-sama, son encantadoras –y su expresión se volvió soñadora-. Tuviste mucha suerte al conocerlas, estar con ellas es como estar con una madre y una abuela.

Tomoyo notó que los ojos de su amiga se ponían acuosos, Sakura no había tenido mucha influencia femenina en su vida y supuso que le pasaba igual que a ella quien a pesar de tener a su madre al conocer a la señora Seri supo por primera vez lo que era el amor materno.

-Entiendo lo que dices, así que es una suerte para las dos pues pretendo pasar mucho tiempo con ellas y tú me acompañaras.

-Gracias Tomoyo –y entonces sacó un pequeño paquete-. Este te lo manda Anessa-sama, cuando fuimos de compras compró esto para ti.

Tomoyo tomó el paquete entre sus manos sintiéndose sumamente feliz y retiró la envoltura con cuidado para encontrarse con una caja de chocolates muy finos. También había una pequeña tarjeta en ellos.

"_Querida niña: Espero que compartas mi gusto por las cosas dulces, te envió estos chocolates esperando te ayuden a sobrellevar mejor tu injusto castigo. Todos te extrañamos mucho, vuelve pronto."_

-Anessa-sama –susurró Tomoyo conmovida.

-Es adorable –dijo Sakura asintiendo cuando Tomoyo le ofreció un chocolate-. Tiene una caja muy fina donde guarda sus chocolates favoritos y por la noche toma uno mientras lee algún libro, también le gusta compartirlos cuando toma el té, espero que la próxima vez que tome el té en la casa de las rosas estés ahí.

-Yo también lo espero –dijo Tomoyo con ansiedad-. ¿De qué hablaron?

-Bueno la Anessa-sama quiso que le hablará de ti, de mí, sobre la escuela. Me preguntó si tenías novio.

-¿Yo? ¿Novio yo?

-Si, dice que una chica tan preciosa no podía estar sin un novio o varios pretendientes.

-Eriol, me preguntó a mi si tenía novio –recordó sonrojada-. Dice que puede conseguirme uno –y empezó a reír-. Anessa-sama lo reprendió, dijo que si alguien va a buscarnos novio es ella.

-¿Anessa-sama nos buscara novio? – preguntó tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

-Si –asintió Sakura-. Y la señora Seri los evaluara, si ella no los aprueba…

-En ese caso nunca tendremos novio.

-¿Te imaginas? Touya y la señora Seri evaluando a mis pretendientes –dijo sintiendo un escalofrío-. Creo que mejor entraré a un convento.

-Oye, ¿y de casualidad conociste al amigo de Eriol?

-No, escuché que estuvo en la casa de las rosas mientras fui de compras con Anessa-sama y el señor Tarisume nos dijo que iba saliendo de la casa cuando nosotras entrábamos, pero íbamos tan entretenidas platicando que cuando me di cuenta lo único que alcance a ver fue la parte trasera de su auto y que auto, un ultimo modelo. Si Touya se hubiera comprado uno así, jamás me dejaría manejarlo.

-Es posible –admitió Tomoyo recordando las clases de manejo, aunque la última vez Touya se veía más relajado y casi no regañó a Sakura, en esa ocasión Yukito no pudo acompañarlos.

Continuaron platicando sobre lo que pasó durante las visitas de Sakura a la casa de las rosas. Después de un rato, Sakura le sugirió a Tomoyo que leyera las cartas pues se notaba que su amiga se moría por hacerlo, mientras tanto ella se entretuvo mirando los álbumes de fotos de Tomoyo.

En la carta de la señora Seri, Tomoyo leyó toda clase de recomendaciones para evitar que volvieran a castigarla, aunque la señora empezó diciendo lo injusto que era que la hubiesen castigado. También le prometía que cuando terminara su castigo le cocinaría algo especial.

La primera carta de Eriol estaba llena de pesar, pues como Tomoyo temía se culpaba por el castigo y aunque Sakura le asegurara que no había sido por eso, Eriol comprendió que no había querido preocuparlo. Le prometió que la próxima vez tendría más cuidado. Dijo que cuidaría de Canela y aunque sería muy triste salir sin ella, llevaría a su mascota a pasear al parque.

En su segunda carta se mostró más alegre, más como el Eriol que ella recordaba, le contó de la visita de su amigo Shaoran y la hermana de este. Era una lastima que no hubiera conocido a Fuutie pues se habría divertido horrores como él. Le contó sobre sus sospechas sobre un posible romance entre Fuutie y su asesor financiero.

"_Creo que sería una buena idea presentarle a Shaoran a tu amiga Sakura. Yo creo que ellos dos harían una buena pareja. Shaoran necesita conocer a una chica como ella, estoy seguro de que no podría quitarle los ojos de encima. Sakura es tan tierna y simpática, ¡y tan inocente! Creo que Shaoran no sabe lo que puede hacer la inocencia en una mujer y más aún en una joven hermosa de ojos verdes como Sakura. Estoy seguro de que al principio no sabría ni que hacer con ella. ¡Se volvería loco! Eso sería digno de ver ¿no crees?_

Tomoyo levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga, ¿Shaoran Li y Sakura? Si, tal vez por qué no. Shaoran parecía ser el tipo de hombre que no se dejaría intimidar por Touya y además parecía buena persona, apuesto, inteligente, responsable. _"Tienes razón Eriol"._

-Había olvidado preguntarte –dijo Sakura una vez que su amiga terminó sus cartas-. ¿Fuiste a la comida con tu madre?

-Si –respondió Tomoyo con pesar.

-Asumo que no te fue muy bien.

-Pues no, fuimos a casa de la señora Mishka, la mamá de Nami, ¿las recuerdas?

-Si, Vera es la otra chica, la que me presentaste aquella vez que fuimos al club.

-Si –Tomoyo se cubrió la cara-. No vas a creer lo que hizo mi madre.

-¿Qué?

-Me arregló una cita con un chico –gimió Tomoyo mirando la horrorizada cara de su amiga.

-¡Qué! –gritó Sakura.

-Eso pensé yo cuando me lo presentaron.

-¿Te lo presentaron? ¿Lo conociste? ¿Cuándo?

-En casa de Nami, es su primo.

-Con un primo de Nami.

-Si Taikasame Norime es un tonto. Está en su primer año de universidad, tiene 19 años, recién cumplidos según él. Está estudiando algo sobre estudios sociales o algo así, mientras hablaba no le ponía atención, todavía no me podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y cómo es? Es decir, físicamente.

-Pues que te diré –suspiró Tomoyo haciendo memoria-. Es como de mi estatura, un poco gordito, el mismo dice que odia el ejercicio. Lleva el cabello muy cortito y peinado como si fuera un militar.

-Con las puntas paradas

-Exacto. Tiene pecas, parece un niño y tal vez por eso a mi mamá le encanta la idea de que salga con él, parece inofensivo.

-¿Parece?

-Tiene la mirada de un pervertido, pero mamá dice que es un chico brillante que quiere seguir los pasos de su padre, el señor Taikasame Norime recientemente gano el puesto de senador. Está casado con la hermana de la señora Mishka y al parecer en su familia siempre ha habido alguien dedicado a la política con aspiraciones muy altas.

-O sea que tu mamá te esta buscando pretendientes -concluyo su amiga horrorizada.

-Eso parece, pero soy demasiado joven para comprometerme, ya podía yo imaginarme como prometida –hizo una mueca de desagrado-, o esposa de Norime ¡Que horrible! Puaj. Estoy pesando usar mis lentes otra vez.

-¡No, no hagas eso.

-Solo para la cita, debo hacer algo para desilusionarlo, no voy a salir con él más de una vez.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo.

-Sakura, te digo que es un tonto y un engreído. Debiste verlo tan pagado de si mismo hablando de los logros de su papi y de sus propios planes para el futuro, porque has de saber que él algún día será muy importante y piensa elegir como esposa a una mujer que sea muy hermosa para que le de hijos bellos, porque la inteligencia la pondrá él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntaba su amiga atónita ante lo revelado–. Es un total machista… eso es notable.

-Si no se me fue la boca al suelo fue por que estaba la mesa en su camino, miré a mi madre pensando como podía dejarme salir con ese… ese…

-Tonto

-Si, ese tonto, cara de niño. "Quiero una esposa hermosa y estúpida".

-¡Hombres!

-Tienes que ayudarme –le rogó a su amiga desesperada-. Tengo que encontrar la manera de arruinar esta cita para que él no quiera salir conmigo otra vez.

-Y tiene que ser algo sutil para que tu madre no sospeche.

-Espero que no quiera besarme –pensó sintiendo nauseas.

-No, lo evitaremos a toda costa.

-Muchas gracias Sakura.

-¡Oye! Tal vez Eriol pueda darnos sugerencias, el debe tener mucha experiencia en esto de las citas, sabrá lo que no le gusta hombre de una chica en una cita.

-Es cierto –dijo Tomoyo esperanzada-. Ya estoy deseando verlo otra vez.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes –la animó Sakura.

-Eso espero.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Una tortura? Jajaja. Como verán Toshime aún no ha soltado la bomba, la mujer esta esperando por conseguir pruebas, algo que realmente afecte a nuestra querida Tomoyo. Por ahí alguien me pregunto si iba a sacar a Yue y realmente no lo había pensado hasta que esta chica me hizo pensar, ojalá te este gustando el resultado y gracias por la colaboración. También me habían sugerido reunir a Fuutie con Touya, y miren que hubiera resultado realmente interesante esta pareja además de que podríamos haber hecho sufrir a Shaoran bastante, pero tengo otros planes, sino júrenlo que hubiera hecho caso a esta recomendación tan buena. Yue y Yukito si serán parientes pero no hermanos, ya veré como arreglo eso. También estoy arreglando uno que otro encuentro entre S&S, en este capítulo apenas vimos algo muy pequeñito, como verán Eriol se divertirá de lo grande reuniendo a esta pareja. Anessa-sama es un ángel, en ella estoy volcando todos los buenos recuerdos que tengo de mi adorada abuelita y también uno que otro malo que desahogare en esta historia. Mi querida abuelita nos llamaba "niñas" a mis hermanas y a mi a pesar de que ya no lo éramos. Cuando nos regañaba, consentía, aconsejaba o simplemente cuando hablaba con nosotras éramos sus niñas. Ella sabía que yo soy super distraída y siempre andaba soñando, jajaja "mira niña ponme atención" me decía. Ella me dio a leer mi primera novela romántica así que también es gracias a ella que ahora puedo escribir con tanta inspiración. Yo la adoraba, aún la adoro a pesar de ya no estar con nosotros. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 9**

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó la señora Seri en el instante en que la vio y corrió para alcanzarla bajando por los escalones que daban a la entrada principal.

La chica sonrió feliz por el recibimiento y aceleró su pasó para sentir el fuerte abrazo de bienvenida del ama de llaves.

-Querida, cuanto te hemos extrañado –dijo emocionada y la observó con cuidado-. ¿Has comido bien? No estas pálida, ni ojerosa.

-Señora Seri, estuve castigada en casa no en la cárcel –aunque Toshime bien podría ser considerada una carcelera, admitió para sus adentros.

-No importa, solo quería estar segura que te habías alimentado bien.

-Por eso la adoro señora Seri –confesó Tomoyo sin poder contenerse y no supo si su comentario fue correcto hasta notar las mejillas levemente enrojecidas del ama de llaves.

-Yo también te adoro –respondió la mujer feliz-. Pero vamos adentro, mi señora esta ansiosa por saludarte.

-Oigan, no se olviden de mí –se quejó Sakura que había acompañado a su amiga.

-Oh, lo siento pequeña –se disculpó Seri y extendió una mano para que Sakura la tomara-. Ahora si tengo a mis dos chicas en casa.

Tomoyo y Sakura observaron a la feliz mujer que caminaba entre ellas y después se miraron sonriendo satisfechas mientras entraban en la casa.

-No estábamos seguros de cuando te volveríamos a ver –decía Seri-. Aunque Sakura decía que sería en estos días y por eso he estado horneando mis galletas especiales, les traeré algunas en cuanto las deje con mi señora.

-¿Y Eriol? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Mmmm Eriol –suspiró Seri con cierto pesar-. Él está en su estudio.

La respuesta de Seri fue tan evasiva que alarmó a Tomoyo, algo no estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron al salón Anessa-sama estaba en un cómodo sillón, con las piernas cubiertas con una cobija y su chal puesto. Tenía un libro en las manos y por primera vez Tomoyo la vio con sus lentes puestos. Al levantar la vista, la chica pudo notar otro detalle más en el parecido con su nieto.

-¡Tomoyo! –exclamó suavemente al tiempo que colocaba su libro a un lado-. Que sorpresa tan agradable. Por fin estás con nosotros...

-Anessa-sama –saludó Tomoyo al acercarse, la anciana le tomó las manos e hizo que se inclinara para besar su mejilla-. No sabe como extrañé estar aquí con ustedes.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos. Sakura nos has traído a Tomoyo, niña malvada no nos avisaste –y guiñó el ojo al puro estilo Hiragizawa.

-Si no, no hubiera sido una sorpresa –dijo Sakura inclinándose para recibir el beso de la anciana.

-Pero por favor, pónganse cómodas –invitó Anessa-sama palmeando a ambos lados del sillón-. Seri nos traerá el té y sus espléndidas galletas.

-En un momento estaré de regreso –dijo Seri.

-Trae una taza para ti y otra para Eriol –pidió Anessa-sama haciendo que Seri se detuviera súbitamente.

-¿Pa-para Eriol también?

-Si, mandaré a esta niña a que lo saque de su encierro –dijo palmeando la rodilla de Tomoyo.

-Magnifica idea –aplaudió Seri radiante y salió del salón.

-¿Qué lo saque de su encierro? –preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

-Mi querido nieto no tuvo un buen día ayer –suspiró la abuela.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Se enteró que Hironobu estaba organizando una junta con la mesa directiva para desacreditarlo y ponerlos en contra de Eriol.

-¿Puede hacer eso? –preguntó Sakura.

-Al menos lo intentó.

-¿Y Eriol como se enteró? –quiso saber Tomoyo.

-Aun tenemos gente leal en "nuestra" empresa –respondió Anessa-sama con orgullo.

-Y entonces, ¿qué paso?

-Eriol se presentó en la junta, claro que de manera imprevista.

-¿Él solo?

-No, fue con la persona que ha estado a cargo de sus inversiones y quien ha ocupado el lugar de Eriol en la empresa desde hace tiempo.

-Pero, entonces Hironobu no logró lo que se proponía.

-No, pero no fue fácil. Además precipitó un poco los planes de Eriol, peor para él… -dijo la anciana agitando su bastón de tal manera que Sakura pensó que si el tal Hironobu estuviera cerca ya habría recibido un buen golpe.

-Quiere decir los planes que Eriol tenía para ocupar un lugar en la mesa directiva y empezar a trabajar ahí.

-Si, el estaba planeándolo de manera que se le aceptara en la junta mensual del próximo mes cuando él estuviera del todo compenetrado en el manejo de la empresa pero… ha tenido que hacerlo antes.

-Bueno pero estoy segura que Eriol ya esta más que preparado.

-Yo también lo creo así –dijo la abuela-. Pero Eriol ha estado muy molesto desde ayer y casi no ha salido de su estudio.

-Eriol molesto –murmuró Sakura pensativa-. No logro imaginarlo así.

-Yo tampoco –admitió Tomoyo.

-Pues es terrible cuando está así. Por eso confío en que tú –y miró a Tomoyo-, puedas animarlo.

-¿Yo?

-Si tu, por favor ve y sácalo de ahí adentro –pidió la anciana de tal manera que Tomoyo no pudo pensar en negarse.

-Está bien, si usted cree que yo puedo hacer algo lo intentaré.

-Yo creo que puedes –la animó la abuela. En ese momento regresó el ama de llaves acompañada por Yurime quien le ayudaba con el servicio de té-. Seri, ¿podrías acompañar a Tomoyo al estudio?

-Con mucho gusto.

Mientras tanto en el estudio, después de dar un resoplido Eriol se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su sillón. Miró con enfado el montón de hojas que se esparcían sobre el escritorio. Todo lo que tenía que saber sobre Industrias Hiragizawa estaba ahí, ya había escudriñado esos informes varias veces, sabía de PI a PA cada uno de los movimientos de la empresa. Pero aún no se sentía seguro.

Cuando Yue Tsukishiro lo había llamado dos noches atrás para advertirle sobre lo que Hironobu estaba tramando; con aquel voto de lealtad supo una vez más y con alivio que no se había equivocado al aceptar que ese hombre de fría mirada ocupara el lugar de su anterior representante. Un hombre leal a su padre que al descubrir que estaba enfermo, buscó el mismo a su propio reemplazo.

Desde entonces Yue se había encargado de sus inversiones y del fideicomiso que su padre había preparado para él cuando cumpliera los 18 años.

Yue había respaldado la idea de Eriol de ejercer su derecho a voto en la junta directiva al cumplir los 21 años y así prepararse para estar al frente de la empresa en un plazo de cuatro años, es decir a los 25. No era una idea del todo descabellada si se tomaba en cuenta que su propio padre había previsto esto en caso de su muerte. Tampoco era del todo equivocado si se tomaba como ejemplo a su amigo Li quien desde muy joven había sido preparado para ocupar el lugar de su padre, con la diferencia de que Li no tenía a nadie tramando en su contra dentro de su propia empresa.

Tomó uno de los informe en el escritorio, era el que estaba destinado a enlistar y describir a cada uno de los miembros de la mesa directiva de Industrias Hiragizawa, su mente voló dejándose llevar por el amargo recuerdo.

- Flash Back_ -_

_Iba en el auto que manejaba el señor Tarisume. Yue estaba sentado a su lado pero ninguno de los dos decía palabra._

_Eriol miró su reloj, llegaban 10 minutos tarde. No importaba, todo había sido calculado de manera que así sucediera. Al bajar del auto frente al edificio Hiragizawa Eriol respiró profundamente observando el imponente edificio y pensó en su padre, había llegado el momento de demostrar que era su digno heredero._

_Acompañado por Yue quien ya era conocido por el personal no hubo problema para que lo dejaran entrar, aunque tuvo que soportar el tener que llevar consigo el gafete que lo identificaba como "VISITANTE". Si todo hubiese sucedido según lo planeado, no habría tenido que soportar semejante trato, pero evitó sentirse enfadado, debía estar totalmente concentrado para hacer frente a Hironobu._

_Al momento de llegara al piso de las oficinas principales la recepcionista les confirmó que la junta ya había empezado. Sin mostrar el mínimo rasgo de preocupación los dos hombres se dirigieron a la sala de juntas._

_En su camino Eriol pudo percibir la expectación que causaba su visita, otra de las cosas que no quería que sucediera, de momento se mostraba muy serio y frío, una imagen que no quería que sus empleados asociaran con él aunque no sucedía lo mismo con las personas que se encontraban detrás de la puerta a la que se dirigían._

_Antes de llegar a la sala de juntas una mujer joven y muy hermosa salía de la sala. Al levantar la vista y ver a Yue no pudo ocultar su sorpresa._

_-¡Señor Tsukishiro! –exclamó sin aliento-. No lo esperábamos hoy._

_-Estoy seguro de eso –respondió Yue-. Señorita Shuichi Aizawa: le presentó al señor Hiragizawa –la joven mostró aún más su horror al mirar a Eriol, Yue y él intercambiaron miradas de comprensión-. Señor Hiragizawa, la señorita es la secretaria de Hironobu._

_-Ya veo, mucho gusto señorita Shuichi. _

_-E-el gusto es mío –respondió la mujer temblorosa-. El señor Hironobu esta ocupado…_

_-Estoy enterado de eso –interrumpió Eriol-. Es por eso que estoy aquí, esa es la sala de juntas, ¿no es así? –la secretaria asintió-. Me da permiso, tenemos que entrar._

_Hasta ese momento la señorita Shuichi no se había dado cuenta que bloqueaba la puerta de la sala de juntas en actitud defensiva._

_-Po-por supuesto señor Hiragizawa –moviéndose lentamente-. Si me permite lo anunciaré._

_-No es necesario, gracias –dijo Eriol y abrió la puerta._

_Había seis hombres y dos mujeres en torno a una inmensa mesa de reuniones. Todos volvieron la cabeza al unísono al oír que se abría la puerta._

_La novena persona en la mesa se levantó de su silla con semblante asombrado, aunque para sorpresa de Eriol esta expresión se volvió inescrutable mientras él caminaba hacia hombre, que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa más alejada de la puerta._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró secamente Hironobu cuando llegó a su lado._

_-Buenos días señores, señoras –saludó ignorando a Hironobu._

_-Tsukishiro –dijo uno de los hombres-. ¿Nos puedes explicar?_

_-Por supuesto, quiero presentarles a Eriol Hiragizawa –se escucharon exclamaciones-. Nuevo miembro de esta mesa directiva._

_-No es posible –dijo otro de los directivos-. Si eso es cierto, no puede tener más de 21 años, no puede…_

_-No se equivoca –interrumpió Eriol-. Tengo 21 años y soy perfectamente capaz de formar parte de esta junta._

_-Además, me permito recordarles –agregó Yue-, que el señor Hiragizawa es accionista mayoritario de Industrias Hiragizawa y tiene todo el derecho moral y legal de estar en esta junta y en las que le sigan._

_-Y más adelante –susurró Eriol para que solo Hironobu pudiera oírlo-. Manejaré la empresa de "mi padre"._

_Sostuvo la mirada de su tío sin amedrentarse la batalla silenciosa duró un minuto pero pareció una eternidad._

_-Llegas tarde –dijo Hironobu vencido._

_-Lo sé –Eriol dedicó una sonrisa espléndida a los asistentes-. Siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero no fui avisado con tiempo sobre esta junta –se volvió a Hironobu-. Eso no volverá a suceder, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde me siento?_

_Hironobu lanzó una mirada furibunda y señaló una silla libre a su lado._

_Eriol se sentó con Yue ocupando otro sitio detrás de él. Miró a su alrededor con abierto interés. Solo algunos de ellos tenían expresión amable. Los otros seguramente estarían de parte de Hironobu, quien fue presentándole a todos._

_Shidou Nakamura quien según Eriol fue quien les había alertado sobre esa junta resultó ser el de cara más amable. Debía tener unos 10 años más que Hironobu._

_-No sé ustedes pero a mi me encantaría tomar un café –dijo Eriol señalando la descortesía._

_-Lo traerán en unos minutos –replicó Hironobu molesto-. Mientras seguiremos con la reunión._

_La reunión siguió. Para Eriol fue evidente el cambio en todos, no se iba a tratar el tema sobre su persona, Hironobu había fracasado. Se concentró en los temas a tratar y se dio cuenta que acababa de entrar al mundo de las finanzas mayúsculas._

_Eriol sorprendió a todos participando activamente en la junta, opinando y haciendo preguntas en los momentos oportunos. Todos notaron la influencia de Tsukishiro y los aliados de Hironobu temblaron al descubrir que Eriol era un discípulo experto de su asesor. No hubo tema del que no estuviera informado situación que un par de ellos habían subestimado._

_Al oír que Hironobu daba por terminada la reunión, los miembros de la junta se pusieron de pie. Algunos se detuvieron un poco para dar la bienvenida personalmente a Eriol y hacer comentarios agradables sobre su padre, otros dejaron la sala entre comentarios a media voz._

_-¿A qué estás jugando? –preguntó Hironobu cuando solo estuvieron los tres._

_Eriol se irguió y lo miró con fingida inocencia._

_-No estoy jugando, es más estoy haciendo esto con total seriedad. He venido a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde en la empresa de mi padre._

_Al final de día le habían asignado una oficina y una secretaria y le habían dado a revisar una pila de documentos relacionados con la empresa._

- Fin de Flash Back -

Un golpe a la puerta lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Eriol –llamó la señora Seri desde fuera.

-No voy a tomar el té –dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. ¿En qué momento había empezado a llover? Escuchó que la puerta se abría-. Tampoco tengo hambre –replicó con suavidad y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, supuso que Seri se había marchado sin insistir más.

Siguió mirando a través de la ventana con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Suspiró profundamente. Sabía que estaba preparado para ese momento, había trabajado duramente los últimos 3 años. Lo que lo desanimaba era el saber que había entrado en una batalla. Solo necesitaba…

-Hola –saludó con suavidad una voz a sus espaldas.

Se quedó frío, inmovilizado, pensando que tal vez lo había imaginado, miró su reflejo en el vidrio y al lado de este distinguió levemente a una frágil figura.

-Solo quería saludarte –dijo Tomoyo dubitativa, Eriol se volvió lentamente para mirarla y ella sonrió feliz de verlo otra vez-. ¿Quieres salir a tomar el té con nosotras? –se acercó más a él.

-Tomoyo –susurró él en un segundo la tenía en sus brazos-. ¡Tomoyo! Tomoyo no sabes como me alegra verte.

-A mi también –dijo la joven abrazándolo a su vez-. Me han dicho que ayer no tuviste un buen día.

-No, no fue un buen día –aceptó Eriol suspirando sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Eriol se separó de ella y tomó sus manos.

-Tal vez más adelante, ¿vamos por ese té? -sonrió olvidándose por un instante de sus problemas.

-Me parece bien, la señora Seri hizo sus galletas especiales.

-Perfecto –exclamó Eriol y se encaminó a la puerta sin soltar su mano.

-Sakura también esta aquí, Anessa-sama y ella nos esperan en el salón.

-¿Que voy a hacer rodeado de tantas bellezas? –bromeó al abrir la puerta.

Al llegar al salón Anessa-sama de inmediato notó las manos entrelazadas, buscó la mirada de Seri quien también había notado el cambio en el joven. Las dos estaban muy contentas de poder comprobar una vez más el efecto de Tomoyo en el nieto de la señora Hiragizawa.

Tomaron el té tranquilamente elogiando las galletas de la señora Seri quien también compartía con ellos. Anessa-sama quiso conocer un poco más de Tomoyo.

-Sakura me ha dicho que te gusta la fotografía y que eres muy buena –comentó la anciana.

-Solo soy una aficionada, pero es algo que disfruto mucho.

-Es más que una aficionada –dijo Eriol-. Tiene un talento natural, tal vez la próxima vez puedas traer alguno de tus álbumes.

-Si, por favor –pidió Anessa-sama-. Me agradaría mucho ver tus fotografías.

-Lo haré –prometió Tomoyo.

La conversación continuó y poco a poco cambio hasta llegar al tema de Hironobu. Anessa-sama tenía particular interés en saber que había sucedido pues su nieto no había querido hablar sobre el tema.

Poco a poco y sin presionarlo fue hablando sobre la experiencia.

-Fue bastante desagradable –finalizó Eriol.

-Pues fue asombroso lo que hiciste –aseguró Sakura-. Pararte frente a todas esas personas y hacer valer tus derechos.

-Sakura tiene razón –secundó Tomoyo-. Tal vez no fue la manera en que tu lo tenías planeado pero estabas preparado para hacerlo.

-Y vaya que lo estaba, ha estado trabajando largo tiempo para esto –aseguró Anessa-sama orgullosa.

-Es una lástima que no pudiera hacer lo mismo que en nuestra sucursal en Inglaterra –dijo Eriol desilusionado.

-¿Qué hiciste ahí? –preguntó Sakura.

-Empezó a trabajar desde los puestos más bajos –respondió Seri-, sin dejar que nadie supiera quien era él en realidad, usando el apellido de soltera de su madre y aparte iba a la escuela. Llegaba agotado a casa.

-Y esta amable señora siempre me regañaba por no comer bien –comentó Eriol con cariño.

-Y volveré a hacerlo si haces lo mismo –advirtió Seri.

-No será fácil –admitió Eriol-. Trabajar y estudiar los dos últimos años de universidad.

-Lamento que las cosas sean así –dijo Anessa-sama.

-No importa –aseguró tomando la mano de su abuela-. Estoy preparado para el reto.

-Y lo harás bien –dijo Tomoyo con admiración-. Lo harás estupendamente.

-Gracias Tomoyo.

La conversación continuó con temas más agradables. Sakura notó que Tomoyo se negaba a hablar de su problema pero ella sabía que su amiga necesitaría de la ayuda de Eriol para poder espantar a ese Norime sin que su madre sospechara.

-Tomoyo tiene un problema –soltó decidida en un momento que se quedaron todos en silencio.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Tomoyo-. No, no tengo ningún problema -aseguró medio abochornada.

-Claro que si, solo que no se atreve a decirlo.

-¿Qué clase de problema? –preguntó Anessa-sama.

-No es un problema precisamente –respondió Tomoyo turbada.

-Su madre le arreglo una cita con un tipo horrible.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Una cita! –exclamó Seri horrorizada-. ¿Como es posible?

-Y con un tipo horrible –recalcó Anessa-sama.

Eriol estaba extrañamente callado y observaba a su amiga que se había sonrojado.

-¿Por qué no querías decirnos? –preguntó al fin.

-Es una tontería, puedo ir a la cita y ver que pasa.

-Tomoyo cree y yo no lo dudo, que su madre quiere buscarle pretendientes para algún día poder casarla con alguno de ellos –Tomoyo no podía creer que Sakura insistiera en el tema.

-¡Matrimonio! Pero si solo eres una niña –ahora Seri esta enfadada.

-No estoy segura de que quiera que me case –explicó Tomoyo-. Es solo que últimamente a insistido tanto en que conozca a otras personas y ahora me arregla una cita… me deja mucho en que pensar.

-¿Y quien es el tipo? –preguntó Eriol irritado.

-Taikasame Norime.

A Eriol le sonó el nombre y Tomoyo le explicó sobre el padre del joven. Le costó mucho trabajo imaginar a su amiga con esa clase de personas.

-Tomoyo no quiere tener más de una cita con ese tipo y pensamos que tal vez tu pudieras darnos algunas ideas para que lo desilusione.

Eriol pensó que sería muy difícil desilusionar a cualquiera, Tomoyo era preciosa y su compañía resultaba muy agradable.

-¿Cuándo será la cita?

-El próximo viernes.

-¿A dónde te llevará?

-Dijo que iríamos a cenar, mencionó un lugar.

Tomoyo dijo el nombre del establecimiento cosa que irritó a Eriol, conocía el lugar, un sitió sin chiste y medianamente barato. Así que aparte de todos sus defectos Norime era tacaño. Su amiga merecía ser tratada como una joya preciosa, si hubiese estado en el lugar de Norime, la habría llevado al lugar más caro de la ciudad.

----------

Había llegado la noche de la cita, Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en el auto de Taikasame Norime escuchando la aburrida charla del sujeto. Sufría solo de pensar en lo que le esperaba si solo hacia unos minutos que había pasado por ella a su casa y ya estaba harta.

Al principio pensó con optimismo que tal vez la primera impresión que tuvo de él no fue del todo correcta, pero en el instante en que había atravesado la puerta supo que no era así.

Su madre había estado presente cuando llegó por ella y lo saludo muy amable.

_-"Es la primera vez que sale en una cita –comentó Sonomi avergonzándola como jamás imagino que lo haría-. Así que está un poco nerviosa"._

_-Es un honor para mi –dijo Norime con una sonrisa cínica en los labios._

Había algo en la forma en que la miró que le dijo a Tomoyo que no creyó lo dicho por Sonomi, sobre todo al lanzar una mirada apreciativa a su atuendo.

A pesar de tener toda la intención de arruinar la cita, Tomoyo tuvo mucho cuidado al escoger su atuendo. Eligió un vestido negro de manga corta, la falda le llegaba a las rodillas y el escote aunque discreto la incomodaba. Al final también decidió dejarse el cabello suelto y solo uso un poco de rimel para las pestañas y brillo labial. Todo por hacer caso a la "sugerencia" de su madre.

Así que Norime debía estar pensando que todo el atuendo era para agradarlo a él. Tomoyo supuso que siendo primo de Nami la conocería muy bien, la chica era alocada y libertina, pero en casa de sus padres se portaba sorprendentemente recatada y hasta tímida. Entonces él debía esperar un comportamiento parecido en Tomoyo.

Al llegar al sitio donde cenarían Tomoyo repasó mentalmente todos los consejos que le dieron Sakura, la señora Seri y Anessa-sama para aburrirlo. Eriol también había participado pero solo un poco afirmando o negando con la cabeza. Al parecer no había nada que pudiera desalentarlo para conocer a una chica, aunque la señora Seri mencionó que tal vez el matrimonio lo haría.

Ambos esperaron a que el mesero tomara su orden para platicar.

-¿De verdad no quieres algún aperitivo? –preguntó Norime suspicaz-. Aquí no te pedirán una identificación.

-No gracias Norime, pero como te dije no bebo.

-Como prefieras –dijo él sin creerle nada-. Pero puedes llamarme Taikasame, Tomoyo.

Al decir su nombre arrastró las palabras como si quisiera darles un toque sensual, pero más bien pareció un chillido, cosa que casi provoca una carcajada en la joven pero pudo contenerse y disimularla con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo Norime, casi no nos conocemos –respondió ella recatadamente.

Por la expresión que puso Norime era obvio que no se esperaba eso, una vez más Tomoyo comprobó que el joven suponía que ella sería como Nami, pero ya le enseñaría ella que estaba equivocado.

-Pero Tomoyo en lo tiempo actuales nadie es tan formal.

-Pero estarás de acuerdo –replicó ella con seriedad-, que las buenas costumbres nunca pasan de moda –y agregó con una sonrisa-. Así que si no te molesta preferiría que me llamaras Daidouji al menos por el momento.

Norime sorprendido se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla y antes de poder responder el mesero llegó con el primer plato.

Tomoyo divertida y feliz al ver que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que ella creía comía animada. Norime optó por hablar sobre temas de política pesando con seguridad que ella era una ignorante en esos temas, pero nuevamente lo sorprendió cuestionando sus razonamientos. Para cuando les retiraron el primer plato Norime parecía molesto.

-Tomoyo, no puedes creer que el actual gobierno esta haciendo tan mal las cosas.

-Las estrategias que está manejando han demostrado ser del todo ineficaces –dijo con firmeza.

-Eso me confirma que las mujeres no saben nada de política.

-Las mujeres somos muy capaces de entender sobre política –replicó sintiendo ganas de arrojarle cualquier cosa a la cabeza, pero se contuvo al recordar que no podía ser ella la que acabara con la cita.

-Las mujeres solo sirven para una cosa.

-¿Ah si? ¿Para qué? –preguntó apretando los puños bajo la mesa, deseando que algo sucediera pronto antes de que Norime le hiciera perder los estribos.

-¡Tomoyo! –exclamó una voz conocida de su lado derecho atrayendo la vista de ambos comensales.

Al volver la mirada Tomoyo pensó que tal vez estuviera alucinado, pero no, Eriol estaba ahí frente a ella, tan alegre como siempre. En seguida empezó a sentirse aliviada al ver su rostro pero en un segundo una chica apareció a su lado, cosa que la sorprendió y le desagradó aún más.

Era una joven alta, casi tanto como Eriol aunque tal vez se debiera en gran parte a lo alto de sus zapatos que hacían juego con un vestido escandalosamente escotado y extremadamente corto. Era rubia y de cabello corto, con un maquillaje excesivo y pupilentes azules. Molesta apartó la vista de la joven y miró a Eriol.

-¿Qué… qué estas haciendo aquí E…?

-Touya –interrumpió él para corregirla-. Touya Kinomoto ¿recuerdas Tomoyo? –dijo en un susurró provocándole un escalofrío.

-Es que yo… -tartamudeó aturdida.

-Ah ya se lo que pasa, es porque te llamé Tomoyo –e hizo un gesto de disculpa-. Lo siento, Daidouji, pero que sorpresa encontrarte en un sitio así.

-Bueno yo –carraspeó un poco mirando a Norime-. Estoy con un amigo, Taikasame Norime, él es… Touya Kinomoto, un viejo conocido.

-¿Taikasame Norime? –dijo Eriol fingiendo concentrarse-. ¿Acaso tu padre es el senador Norime?

-Si, el mismo.

-Que honor conocerte, gran trabajo el de tu viejo eh. Les presentó a una amiga, ella es Naomi.

Naomi inclinó la cabeza hacia Tomoyo pero cuando volvió su mirada a Norime guiñó un ojo coqueta, cosa que agradó mucho al joven.

-¿Qué les parece si los acompañamos? –sugirió Eriol.

-Bueno yo, no se –dudo Tomoyo mirando al a joven que no pareció molestarse con la sugerencia y después miró a Norime que seguía observando a Naomi de pies a cabeza-. ¿Norime?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –parpadeó confundido-. ¡Oh no, claro que no me molesta, adelante.

Pidieron al mesero que les llevaran un par de sillas y una vez sentados Naomi y Eriol ordenaron aperitivos y su cena.

-Esa es una bebida fuerte –señaló Norime a Naomi cuando les llevaron sus bebidas.

-Si, lo sé –dijo ella probando el líquido-. Me gustan las cosas fuertes, ¿a ti no? -preguntó inclinándose provocativamente hacia él.

-Si, mucho –respondió Norime lanzando una mirada muy mal disimulada al escote de la joven.

-Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada importante –dijo Eriol ignorando lo sucedido.

-No, no. Por supuesto que no –aseguró Norime nervioso y volvió la vista a Tomoyo-. Solo platicábamos de cosas sin importancia, ¿verdad To… Daidouji?

-Si, cosas sin importancia –dijo ella molesta.

-Ustedes, no son pareja ¿o si? –preguntó Naomi.

-No –respondió Norime con rapidez-. Nada de eso, apenas nos conocemos.

-Y ustedes "Kinomoto" ¿son pareja? –preguntó Tomoyo imitando el tono de Naomi

-Somos amigos, solamente.

-Estoy de paso en la ciudad –explicó Naomi-. Y llamé a "Touya" para que saliéramos, me gusta divertirme –y miró a Norime-, me gusta pasarla bien.

-¿A quién no? –dijo Norime siguiéndole el juego.

Tomoyo jadeó ofendida, esa joven venía con "Touya" y coqueteaba descaradamente con Norime y este se veía francamente complacido con ella. Sintió deseos de levantarse pero Eriol cubrió su mano con la suya por debajo de la mesa atrayendo su atención.

-Aquí viene el mesero con la orden –dijo Eriol y acarició el dorso de la mano femenina con el pulgar, tranquilizándola no solo con el gesto sino con la mirada que le decía que todo estaba bien.

Tomoyo aspiró suavemente sintiendo que se sonrojaba y miró hacia Norime pero este no había notado nada.

Continuaron comiendo y hablando sobre temas sin importancia cuando de repente Norime se atragantó con la comida. "Touya" se puso de pie para darle unos golpes en la espalda. Tomoyo notó que parecía divertido y Naomi tenía una sonrisa complacida.

-¿Te encuentras bien Norime? –preguntó Tomoyo preocupada mientras lo veía beber agua que el mesero le llevará.

-Si, estoy bien –respondió casi sin voz y volvió a beber pero esta vez miró a Naomi-. Estoy muy bien.

Continuaron así hasta pedir el café. Tomoyo casi no había hablado. Norime casi había acaparado la conversación, aunque más bien parloteaba acerca de sus "extensos conocimientos en política" y sobre los sitios a los que acostumbraba viajar en sus vacaciones.

"Touya" hacia uno que otro comentario, mientras Naomi miraba embelesada a Norime y sonreía asombrada como si fuera la primera vez que oída sobre ciertos lugares.

-Señor Norime –dijo el mesero atrayendo la atención de todos-. Tiene una llamada, si gusta puede tomarla en la recepción ahí tendrá más intimidad.

-¿Una llamada? ¿A mi? –Norime estaba sorprendido pero el mesero asintió esperando su respuesta-. Está bien, tendré que contestarla, no tardaré –prometió antes de marcharse.

-Yo aprovecharé para ir a empolvarme la nariz –dijo Naomi poniéndose de pie poco después de que Norime se fuera.

-Adelante Naomi tardate todo el tiempo que quieras –dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie y se inclinó para decirle algo al oído, Naomi lanzó una risa escandalosa antes de irse.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo molesta por la familiaridad con la que trataba a la joven.

-Calma princesa, vine aquí a darte apoyo moral, creí que lo necesitarías.

-¿Apoyo moral? Pero viniste con tu amiga.

-Eso solo fue para cuidar las apariencias, no podía llegar solo y sentarme sin que Norime sospechara.

-Lo que me recuerda "Touya Kinomoto" que no me mencionaste nada de esto -alzando una ceja suspicazmente.

-No podía dar mi verdadero nombre –se disculpó riendo-. Y no te lo mencioné porque se me ocurrió en el último momento.

-Pero… pudiste avisarme.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por teléfono?

-Eso es injusto –se quejó bajando la cabeza.

-Lo siento princesa –y le tomó la barbilla con los dedos-. Ya se que es injusto pero es la verdad. Además debes admitir que fue mejor así, tu expresión de sorpresa al verme no tiene precio y Norime no sospechó nada

-Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, dudo mucho que le durara mucho, con tu amiga a un lado.

-Naomi es así no puede evitarlo.

-Al menos sirvió de algo, en estos momentos Norime ha olvidado completamente mi presencia.

Y no es que esto le importara mucho a Tomoyo pero al lado de esa mujer ella no era nada y el verla con Eriol fue mucho peor. ¿Realmente le gustaban las mujeres como ella?

-Estás preciosa esta noche Tomoyo.

-Pero al lado de ella…

-No tienes comparación –aseguró Eriol-. Tienes una belleza real. Un precioso cabello negro –se inclinó hacia ella para hablar mas bajo-, el de ella es teñido –Tomoyo sonrió-. Tu no necesitas maquillaje, tienes una piel perfecta –pasó el dedo índice lentamente por su mejilla-. Y tus ojos son dos joyas brillantes y genuinas, no como los pupilentes que usa ella.

Tomoyo no sabía que decir, la descripción que Eriol había hecho era de una joven totalmente ajena a ella, alguien que no había visto en el espejo. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que no estaba mintiendo. Eriol jamás le mentiría sobre algo así, empezó a sentir sus mejillas calientes y enderezó la espalda apartando la mirada

-Norime se esta tardando mucho –comentó avergonzada.

-Si, eso parece –dijo él sonriendo.

Pasaron los cinco minutos más y ni Naomi ni Norime aparecían.

-Que raro ¿no? –dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia la recepción.

-Ni tanto, esperaba que esto pasara.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Espera un momento –y llamó al mesero.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?

-Si, ¿el señor Norime terminó su llamada?

-Si señor, hace un rato que salió acompañado de la otra señorita de la mesa.

-Está bien, Tomoyo ¿quieres comer algo más?

-No –contestó confundida.

-¿Podría traernos la cuenta por favor? –pidió al mesero.

-¡Se fue con ella! –exclamó Tomoyo en cuanto se fue el mesero. Estaba muy enojada con Norime, pero sobre todo con Naomi por abandonar a Eriol así.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya lo tenía previsto así.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Deja que pague la cuenta y te lo diré.

Tomoyo esperó pacientemente aunque poco a poco se iba sintiendo más furiosa. Norime se había ido sin pagar la cuenta y con la amiga de Eriol. Hubiese visto tamaño idiota. Salió del lugar con Eriol, afuera había refrescado un poco, subieron a su auto y se marcharon del lugar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve directo a casa ó prefieres ir a algún otro lugar?

-Lo que quiero es que me expliques lo que sucede.

-Lo haré, entonces iremos a otro lugar.

Eriol manejó en silencio hasta que llegaron a un parque muy pequeño, con buena iluminación donde algunas parejas paseaban tranquilamente.

Tomoyo bajó del auto sin esperar a que Eriol le abriera la puerta y empezó a caminar con los brazos cruzados hasta que él la alcanzó.

-¿Y bien? Vas a decirme lo que pasó.

-Estás muy linda cuando te enojas, es la primera vez que te veo así.

-No estoy enojada –y resopló impaciente-. Bueno, tal vez un poco molesta –aceptó y siguió caminando.

-No debes molestarte –le explicó caminando a su lado-. Naomi, convenientemente llegó a la ciudad hace poco, ella es una buena amiga y una excelente actriz. La compañía de teatro en la que trabaja hace giras continuamente. La conocí en una obra en Londres hace un par de años ya y nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Y cuando supiste que estaba en la ciudad la invitaste a salir?

-Algo así, como ella mismo dijo, le gusta divertirse y sobre todo le gustan los hombres ricos. Así que se me ocurrió traerla para que le coqueteara a Norime.

-¿Y a ti no te molesta que lo hiciera?

-¿Por qué? Es solo mi amiga, además le expliqué que tenía una amiga que no podía quitarse de encima a un odioso tipo rico y le pedí que me ayudara.

-¿Y ella aceptó? –preguntó incrédula.

-Bueno, tuve que tentarla con algo de dinero, creo que se compró ese mini vestido con lo que le dí.

-¡Le pagaste!

Eriol encogió los hombros sin darle importancia-. Solo le ofrecí algo para animarla, además seguro le saca algo más a Norime.

-¿Crees que lo haga?

-¡Por supuesto! Lo tenía comiendo de su mano, ¿no te diste cuenta? Naomi es de tacones ligeros Tomoyo. Le gusta relacionarse con hombres de dinero y sin compromiso con ninguno de ellos. ¿Funcionó o que? Norime estaba más que encantado.

-Eso creo.

Eriol duda un poco pero al final decidió no decirle que una de las tácticas favoritas de Naomi era acariciar a los hombres por debajo de la mesa. Esa fue la razón del atragantamiento de Norime durante la cena. Naomi disfruta mucho tomándolos por sorpresa.

-Debo admitir que tu plan funcionó –dijo ella- Pero... ¿la llamada fue también un plan de tu parte?

-Cortesía de la señora Seri –admitió asintiendo levemente-. Le dije que llamara a la hora indicada y preguntara por él. Fue una suerte que vinieran al restaurante que Norime mencionó en un principio. Lo demás fue una coordinación planificada -guiñándole el ojo-. Tienes que admitir que funcionó de las mil maravillas. Aunque Seri no estaba segura. Colgaría la llamada antes de que, el sujeto pudiera hablar.

-Supongo que tienes razón -afirmó con un estremecimiento.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco.

-Volvamos al auto –y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para acercarla a él.

-Ahora puedo decirle a mi madre que Norime me abandonó en la mesa, seguro no querrá que vuelva a salir con él.

-Eso es seguro. Espero que ya no quiera arreglarte más citas.

-Yo también, pero si no, al menos no lo hará por un tiempo.

-Si lo hace, prométeme que me lo dirás –pidió él en cuanto llegaron al auto-. Y te ayudaré para espantarlo.

-Pero… no podemos hacer lo mismo cada vez.

-No, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Si –prometió sonriendo. Eriol abrió la puerta del auto.

-Tal vez debería regresar en taxi -declaró con aprehensión.

-¿En taxi? No lo creo –se negó e hizo que se metiera al auto para después hacer lo mismo.

-Pero, ¿cómo haré para explicar que tu me llevas?

-Dile que fue un amigo de Norime el que te trajo y que este se fue con la amiga de él dejándolos plantados en la mesa. Así que este amigo se ofreció a traerte.

-Es más o menos la verdad ¿no? –comentó pensativa-. Creo que servirá, tampoco me gustaría meter a Touya en esto -ocurriéndosele algo-. ¿Por qué utilizaste su nombre?

-Porque fue el primero que se me ocurrió. Sakura habló mucho de él cuando estaba de visita en casa y no podíamos menos que reírnos con su ocurrencia. Si él se enterara del asunto estaría de acuerdo usar su nombre para una causa justa -ocasionando una risa de la joven y puso en marcha el auto para dirigirse a casa de Tomoyo.

-Si. Tienes razón. Touya lo habría permitido y después te hace añicos por usar su nombre.

-Podría ser -aseguró el británico.

-Ya terminó el verano –comentó la chica con un suspiro.

-Si, ya terminó. Este será un año muy complicado para mi, con la universidad y la empresa.

-No te quedara mucho tiempo libre ¿verdad? –preguntó con tristeza.

-No, y no podremos vernos tan seguido –respondió confirmando sus sospechas-. Pero debes seguir visitando la casa tanto como quieras, a la abuela le agradará –y aprovechando un semáforo en rojo la miró-. Tal vez podremos vernos los fines de semana, no te preocupes lo arreglaremos. Además este también será un gran año para ti –el semáforo cambio a verde.

-Si, el último antes de la universidad.

-¿Ya sabes que es lo que estudiarás?

-No lo sé, tal vez arte, fotografía.

-Bueno, todavía tienes tiempo para decidirte –dijo cuando ya estaban cerca de la mansión Daidouji y se detuvo.

-Tal vez debamos despedirnos de una vez –sugirió él-. Te dejaré frente a tu casa y me iré en cuanto estés dentro.

-Está bien.

-¿Ya sabes lo que dirás a tu madre?

-Si, no te preocupes, estoy lista.

-¿Crees que puedas visitarnos mañana para tomar el té? La abuela y la señora Seri querrán que les cuentes como te fue.

-También Sakura –dijo sonriendo-. Pero no sé, no sé si mi mamá tenga algún plan, pero si no es así, mañana ahí estaré.

-Perfecto.

Volvió a encender el auto hasta detenerse frente a la entrada a la mansión. Tomoyo se quitó el cinturón y sin poder contenerse le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo Eriol, buenas noches –y bajó del auto y se alejó corriendo.

-De nada –susurró él tocándose la mejilla y en cuanto vio a Tomoyo dentro de su casa se alejó.

----------

El tiempo pasó, y a pesar de todo Tomoyo recordaría aquella noche como una de las más divertidas. Sonomi al final aceptó la versión que le diera su hija y se sintió muy ofendida por el comportamiento de Taikasame Norime, lo que sirvió para que durante algún tiempo no intentara arreglarle citas. Aunque las comidas y las cenas con nuevas amistades de la señora Daidouji continuaron y Tomoyo tuvo que soportar el nuevo estilo de vida que su madre trata de imponerle.

Afortunadamente para la chica los Kinomoto y ahora los Hiraguizawa seguían presentes en su vida y eso le daba ánimos y cada vez más confianza para enfrentarse a las diferentes situaciones que se le presentaban.

Sonomi también insistió en un nuevo guardarropa para su hija, todo con el fin de presentarla como una jovencita a sus amistades y para atraer más la atención sobre ella. Esta fue la única decisión que aplaudieron los amigos de Tomoyo pues la nueva ropa mejoraba por mucho su aspecto, atrás quedaron las ropas holgadas y los colores apagados.

Con tantos cambios, el único que Tomoyo realmente resintió fue el ver a Eriol cada vez menos. El domingo era el único día que con seguridad lo veía y a veces cuando tenía suerte uno o dos días entre semana.

Tomoyo comprendía lo importante que era para su amigo prepararse y lo difícil que era en la oficina con los constantes enfrentamientos con Hironobu. Una vez al mes se realizaban las juntas que cada vez estaban más cargadas de tensión y cada mes Eriol terminaba con un humor sombrío que solo era disipado con la presencia de su amiga.

Pero a pesar del poco tiempo que podían compartir la amistad entre ellos no decayó, incluso si es posible se hizo más fuerte, cosa que se probó una vez más cuando Sonomi volvió a arreglar una cita para su hija.

-Buenos días Tomoyo –saludó Anessa-sama con el entusiasmo de siempre al verla entrar al salón.

-Buenos días –dijo la joven abrazando a la abuela y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Sakura no viene contigo? –preguntó al notar la ausencia de la otra chica.

-No, Anessa-sama, que este fin de semana salió con su papá y su hermano ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto –recordó poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la frente-. Esta cabeza mía. Pero dime ¿cómo te fue ayer con tu cita? Eriol llegó más temprano de lo que esperábamos y según el señor Tarisume no se veía de buen humor.

-Si, me imagino –suspiró con pesar-. No fue una noche muy agradable.

La señora Seri apareció en ese momento con una bandeja de limonada y bocadillos.

-Seri, llegas en el momento justo –dijo la anciana-. Siéntate para que Tomoyo nos cuente lo que paso en su cita.

Las dos mujeres frente a ella la miraban expectantes, era obvio que sentían mucha curiosidad respecto a la cita. Tomoyo pensó que esas eran justo las caras que pondrían Michiru, Naoko o Rika si estuvieran en su lugar. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al notar el gran cariño que sentía por estas personas.

-Cuenta niña, cuanta –pidió Seri.

-Pues Eriol tenía razón respecto a la reputación de ese tipo –dijo Tomoyo y suspiró.

-Dijo que Shigeki Hosokawa era un libertino –apuntó la señora Seri frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, y un… pervertido -añadió Anessa-sama mirando fijamente a Tomoyo.

-Si, sobre todo eso –dijo Tomoyo con una mueca de desagrado-. No me llevó a cenar como había dicho.

-¿Y a donde te llevó? –preguntó Seri preocupada.

-Al cine, a ver una película horrible y de mal gusto –recordó Tomoyo incómoda. Cuando se dio cuenta que la clasificación era _solo para adultos_ se lo dijo a Shigeki él se encogió de hombros y sobornó al chico que cuidaba la entrada para que permitiera el paso a Tomoyo-. Es una suerte que después de lo sucedido con Norime mi madre me diera un móvil, así que aproveché el momento en que Shigeki estaba comprando los boletos para llamar a Eriol y que nos alcanzará en el cine.

-Que tipo tan odioso –murmuró Seri molesta y escandalizada.

Shigeki Hosokawa era el hijo de un empresario de buena reputación en el país. Con quien Sonomi tenía algunos negocios. A sus 20 años el joven estudiaba en la universidad y de vez en cuando acompañaba a su padre en sus viajes de negocios. Sonomi trató de informarse más a fondo esta vez sobre el joven, pero siempre existen cosas ocultas que solo Eriol con sus distintos contactos y con la ayuda de Shaoran pudo descubrir.

Shaoran incluso había recomendado a Eriol que no dejara a Tomoyo a solas con Shigeki Hosokawa pues dudaba que la chica pudiera manejar a alguien como él.

-Traté de evitar que entráramos a la sala pero él insistió tanto que no supe como negarme –confesó Tomoyo apenada.

- Flash Back -

_Y fue algo que Tomoyo lamentó más tarde. Apenas se apagaron las luces _Shigeki Hosokawa _le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Ella pensó que tal vez era una actitud inofensiva pero de inmediato descubrió lo contrario cuando a los pocos minutos de iniciada la desagradable película, _Shigeki _puso la otra mano en su cintura y la acercó más para tratar de besarla._

_Tomoyo de inmediato se negó y apartó la cara al tiempo que lo empujaba con todas su fuerzas pero eso no lo detuvo. Estaba a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando sintió que otras manos la agarraban de la cintura y la jalaban hacia atrás con tal fuerza que casi sintió que volaba. Apenas puso los pies en el suelo cuando escuchó una voz familiar._

_-La señorita ha dicho que no –dijo Eriol con tanta energía en su voz que se elevó por encima de los diálogos en la pantalla._

_-Tú no te metas en lo que no…_

Shigeki _no pudo terminar de hablar pues sin aviso sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo arrojó de nuevo contra su asiento._

_El alboroto fue tal que la proyección se detuvo, pero antes de que las luces se encendieran Eriol ya había sacado del lugar a Tomoyo y Tarisume les seguía dejando a Shigeki que ahora estaba solo en la butaca con un ojo morado y un labio roto._

_Eriol caminaba furioso hacia la salida del cine con Tomoyo de su mano haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener el paso de él tratando de no tropezar, sobre todo ahora que se había animado a usar sandalias de tacón alto._

_-Ahora tendré que enseñarte a tratar con tipos como esos –gruñó Eriol mientras caminaban entre los autos del estacionamiento._

_-Lo siento mucho Eriol –dijo Tomoyo sin aliento._

_Eriol se detuvo de golpe volviéndose a Tomoyo justo en el momento en que chocaba contra él y la abrazó impidiendo que perdiera el equilibrio._

_-No princesa, el que lo siento soy yo –su voz ahora suave la tranquilizó, recargó una mejilla contra su pecho y lo abrazó con la misma fuerza con la que él lo hacía-. ¿Te asustaste mucho?_

_-Solo un poco._

_-No debí permitir que salieras con él._

_-No había mucho que pudieras hacer para impedirlo –dijo ella levantando la vista para mirarlo._

_-En momentos como estos es cuando más deseo que le digas a tu madre que somos amigos._

_-Lo sé Eriol pero es muy difícil hablar con ella al respecto. Apenas ayer mi madre canceló nuestra asistencia a una cena cuando supo que Hironobu también estaba invitado. Y también ha llegado a sus oídos que estás trabajando en la empresa con él._

_-Contra él querrás decir._

_-Eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero no ella._

_-Es algo que saben muy pocos. No podemos permitir que se sepa que hay un conflicto en la empresa._

_-Ya sé, tu me lo explicaste, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Tomoyo, como quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes._

_-Yo también._

_Pasaron un rato más abrazados, confortándose el uno al otro, hasta que Eriol se separó de ella._

_-Vamos, te llevaré a casa._

- Fin Flash Back -

-Mi niña, pero que situación tan desagradable –murmuró Anessa-sama abrazando a Tomoyo.

La señora Seri mientras tanto caminaba de un lado al otro murmurando lo que ella haría con ese tal Shigeki si lo tuviera enfrente y feliz de que Eriol le diera su merecido.

-Pero ¿Qué explicación le diste a tu madre?

-Que me forzaba a entrar con él a la sala y unos amigos de la preparatoria que iban a otra sala lo vieron. Decidieron entrar y cuando el sujeto se pasó de listo conmigo ellos le dieron su merecido.

-¡Que rápido actuaste!

-En momentos difíciles, medidas desesperadas. Odio mentirle -admitió Tomoyo.

-Eso es normal cariño –le consoló Anessa-Sama.

-Al menos creo que mi madre tardará para volver a concertarme una cita.

-Eso esperamos todos –dijo Seri tomando de nuevo su sitio-. Disculpa que lo diga pero la señora Daidouji no tiene muy buen gusto a la hora de elegir pretendientes.

-Eso está claro –dijo Anessa-sama de acuerdo-. Creo que se deja influenciar por la posición y reputación de los padres. Pero no quiere decir en todos los casos, que los hijos salen iguales. Y eso está claro -Seri asentía estando de acuerdo con la anciana-. ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos al jardín, creo que ahí nos sentiremos más cómodas.

Todas asintieron y se dirigieron al jardín que ya presentaba los colores típicos del otoño. Canela echaba una siesta, pero al escuchar que alguien se acercaba ladró con alegría y se apresuró al encuentro con Tomoyo.

Canela se había convertido en una fiel compañera de Anessa-sama pero no olvidaba que su lealtad también estaba con Tomoyo. Ya era un animalito más grande, su cabello había cambiado a un tono más claro con un brillo dorado y seguía tan juguetona como siempre pero sabía ser muy obediente demostrando así su inteligencia.

-Hola Canela, me da tanto gusto verte –saludó Tomoyo inclinada hacia el animalito para recibir sus besos de bienvenida.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron a platicar animadamente de temas más agradables.

-Ya pronto será tu cumpleaños Anessa-sama.

-Si, ya lo sé, me emocionada pensar en todo el movimiento que habrá en esta casa con gente disfrazada danzando de un lado al otro.

-A mi también, nunca he estado en un fiesta de disfraces.

-¿Y ya tienes tu disfraz? –preguntó Seri misteriosa.

-En realidad no, Sakura tampoco y se me hace un poco complicado pues no se como se lo explicaré a mi madre y menos ahora que el rumor de la fiesta empieza a extenderse.

-Algún día tendría que saberlo Tomoyo –dijo la anciana colocando una mano sobre la de la chica.

-Lo sé, Anessa-sama lo sé –dijo angustiada-. Temo el día en que eso suceda, porque no va a ser fácil.

-Bueno, bueno no pensemos ahora en eso –palmeó su mano con cariño-. Seri y yo les tenemos una sorpresa a Sakura y a ti.

-¿En serio?

-Si –palmeó Seri entusiasmada.

-Solo dile a Sakura que no se preocupe por su disfraz y lo mismo para ti.

-Pero Anessa-sama…

-Nada de peros, simplemente ese día tendrán que llegar un poco más temprano ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijo Tomoyo emocionada-. ¿No podrían darme una pista?

-Nada, es una sorpresa –aseguró la anciana con un brillo en los ojos.

Tomoyo ya no pudo insistir pues en ese momento apareció Yurime en la puerta.

-Señora, la señorita Li desea verla.

-Hazla pasar por favor –ordenó Anessa-sama-. Ah y trae un refresco para la señorita.

-Si, señora –dijo la joven y desapareció.

Casi de inmediato se escuchó el taconeo apresurado que caracterizaba el caminar de Fuutie y entro como un relámpago en la habitación.

-Señora Hiragizawa que alegría encontrarla en casa –exclamó casi sin aliento y se dejó caer en una de las sillas-. Hola Tomoyo, señora Seri. Disculpen mi descortesía pero estoy muerta.

-Lamento que mi fiesta de cumpleaños te este causando tantos problemas –se disculpó Anessa-sama divertida.

-Oh, no su fiesta de cumpleaños es mi primer evento y es muy divertido planearlo. Lo que no soporto es a toda la gente a mi alrededor poniéndome obstáculos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema ahora?

-El fotógrafo –explicó con desaliento-. El hombre ha decidido casarse y se irá de luna de miel justo en el momento de la fiesta. Eriol me explicó que quería muchas fotografías y al parecer es muy importante para él. Ya tengo a alguien que se encargara de tomar las fotos de los invitados en sus distintos disfraces conforme vayan llegando pero este hombre era quien iba a andar por toda la fiesta tomando diferentes momentos y también el momento del pastel…

-Comprendo

-Eriol ha sido también muy especifico en cuanto al horario en que puedo localizarlo pero necesito de su consejo para saber que podemos hacer. No he querido recurrir a mi hermano pues ya me tiene hasta la coronilla con sus sugerencias y regaños y que decir de mi socio _invisible_ que no hace más que intervenir en la más mínima decisión… -y aspiró con fuerza pues hablo tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de tomar aire.

-Creo que tengo una idea –dijo Anessa-sama mirando a Tomoyo-. Se quien puede tomar esas fotos.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Fuutie alerta y esperanzada.

-Tomoyo.

-¡Que! –exclamó Tomoyo-. No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-¡Claro que si, Tomoyo será magnifica! –exclamó Seri secundando la idea.

-No, no lo creo –negó la chica.

-¿Sabes algo de fotografía? –preguntó Fuutie.

-Bueno, si, pero soy una aficionada.

-Nada de eso, Tomoyo tiene buen ojo para captar los mejores momentos –dijo Seri.

-¿Eriol estará de acuerdo? –preguntó Fuutie y las dos señoras asintieron-. Entonces no hay nada más que decir. ¿Tienes cámara fotográfica?

-Si, pero no es una cámara profesional

-No importa, te conseguiré una, de todos modos pensaba comprarla en caso de que tuviera que hacer el trabajo yo misma –y anotó algo en su agenda mientras murmuraba-. Un gasto más del que informar al señor Tsukishiro –de nuevo dirigió su atención a Tomoyo-. De casualidad sabrás de un sitio donde pueda conseguir una buena cámara.

-Si, hay un lugar buenísimo –Tomoyo le dio la dirección-. Ahí voy a veces a mirar las cámaras.

-Bueno supongo que ahí mismo me recomendaran la mejor. Confió en que sabrás manejarla.

-Si, yo creo que si, solo quisiera unos días para familiarizarme con su funcionamiento.

Yurime apareció con el refresco para Fuutie quien sin preguntar imagino que era para ella y lo tomó, dando un gran sorbo.

-Perfecto –dijo antes de tomar otro sorbo-. Debo irme, señora Hiragizawa es usted un ángel, le prometo que no habrá más problemas.

-Siempre es un placer ayudarte Fuutie –aseguró la anciana.

Fuutie se despidió de todas y desapareció del lugar con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido.

----------

Mientras tanto en un lugar al otro lado de la ciudad, Sonomi Daidouji salía de una junta de negocios en una empresa con la que llevaba tiempo trabajando.

Esperaba el elevador y justo al abrirse la puerta apareció ante ella la persona que más le desagradaba.

-Vaya, vaya. Sonomi Daidouji –dijo Hironobu sin ocultar su sorpresa y salió del elevador para cederle el paso a la mujer-. Que agradable sorpresa.

-No puedo decir lo mismo –replicó Sonomi tratando de no dejar ver su malestar y entró en el elevador, Hironobu detuvo la puerta.

-Pero, yo pensé que los malentendidos habían quedado atrás.

-Nunca ha habido malentendidos, yo creo que nuestros problemas han sido bastante claros. Ahora si me permites, debo irme.

-Claro no quiero quitarte tu precioso tiempo –y sin aviso se metió dentro del elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hironobu? –preguntó Sonomi a la defensiva, odiando el minúsculo espacio que compartían.

-Solo quiero que me aclares porque mi sobrino es digno de tu confianza y yo no.

-¿Tu sobrino? –preguntó confundida-. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu sobrino en esto?

-No te hagas la que no entiende, Sonomi…

-Daidouji para ti, señora Daidouji.

-Esta bien "Señora Daidouji", se que mi sobrino y tu hija se frecuentan, y no vayas a negármelo porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Sonomi estaba perpleja y no supo de que manera contestar a eso.

-Si piensas hacer negocios con mi sobrino puedes irte olvidando de eso, a menos claro que quieras hacer los negocios conmigo pues a pesar de todo sigo al frente de Industrias Hiragizawa.

-Sigo sin comprender una palabra –respondió Sonomi aliviada de que la puerta se abriera y se dispuso a salir, pero Hironobu la retuvo del brazo.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho Daidouji –y la soltó al ver la mirada despectiva de ella en la mano que la sujetaba.

-No hay nada que pensar, nunca haré negocios contigo –y salió del elevador.

Sonomi espero hasta que escuchó que el elevador había cerrado sus puestas antes de volverse a mirar, con el pulso acelerado.

_-¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? _–se preguntó confundida.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Hola, hola. La cosa se esta poniendo interesante ¿no? ¿Qué les pareció? Como les advertí el romance va poco a poco, ya se están vislumbrando algunos destellos de el, ¡y ni se imaginan lo que tengo preparado para el futuro! Solo recuerden que todo tiene una razón de ser. Como en este momento me siento contenta les diré que esta semana fue mi cumpleaños, me hice un cambio de look y me he divertido con amigos y familiares. Por otro lado debo decirles que de alguna manera mi muso inspirador se ha puesto en huelga y no quiere trabajar, no se que le pasa, no he podido terminar de escribir el capítulo 10, que dicho sea de paso es en el que por fin se conocerán Sakura y Shaoran, tal vez por eso me esta dando tantos problemas, quiero escribir algo muy especial. Bueno el caso es que el muso no quiere trabajar y yo necesito escribir mucho, mucho; así que les pido paciencia si en tres semanas no actualizo espero poder hacerlo en 4 y para entonces ya tener al menos dos capítulos escritos por que si no los nervios se apoderaran de mi, aunque quien sabe tal vez bajo presión trabaje mejor, bueno el caso es que solo les aviso por si acaso no me ven en el tiempo acostumbrado. Como sea le prometo que no dejare de escribir y me forzaré a escribir, lo haré no lo duden. Besos a todos. ¡Dejen review! ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, por favor si alguien se agrega a mi msn avísenme con un correo, uno no puede andar admitiendo extraños en sus contactos, y aunque a todos ustedes los tengo como amigos muy entrañables, no siempre tengo cabeza para recordar sus correos electrónicos, por favor, solo avísenme y con gusto los añado a mis contactos. Hasta pronto


	10. Chapter 10

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Sakura y Tomoyo entraban al recibidor y se detuvieron para contemplar el ir y venir de la gente dentro de la casa de las rosas. Era tal el ajetreo que parecía una locura. La servidumbre iba y venia con cosas. Las chicas notaron que algunos muebles eran removidos de su sitio. También había personas extrañas haciéndose cargo de la decoración.

_Globos, muchos globos,_ había pedido Anessa-sama cuando se le preguntó sobre sus preferencias, y sí que estaban cumpliendo con su petición, los marcos de cada puerta estaban adornados con ellos y también se les veía adornando las paredes formando diversas figuras. A Anessa-sama le gustaba la decoración tradicional, por eso no había un tema en especial, solo globos, serpentinas y muchos colores.

-Tomoyo –saludó desde lejos Fuutie que supervisaba a todos bajo su cargo.

-Hola Fuutie, todo está quedando maravillosos.

-¿Te parece? –preguntó acercándose a las chicas.

-Si, es estupendo.

-Hay tantos globos –comentó Sakura maravillada.

-Fuutie te presento a mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto –dijo Tomoyo aprovechando para presentarlas-. Sakura: esta es la señorita Li, hermana del mejor amigo de Eriol y la encargada de organizar esta fiesta.

-Es un placer señorita Sakura –dijo Fuutie-. ¿Te parece que son demasiados? –y señaló los globos.

-Oh no, no me refería a eso, se ve espectacular. Y llámame Sakura por favor.

-Gracias, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre –y suspiró mirando alrededor-. Y esta es la primera habitación que terminamos, esperen a ver el salón y el pastel –anunció emocionada-. Estoy muy nerviosa –confesó al final.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura.

-Es la primera vez que organizo un evento, este es mi primer trabajo y debo demostrarle a mi familia y a Tsukishiro que puedo hacerlo.

-¿Tsukishiro?

-Mi socio "fantasma" –explicó Fuutie-. También vendrá esta noche, seguramente para criticar cada detalle, pero… ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Lo conoces?

-No, no lo creo, es solo que el mejor amigo de mi hermano así se llama, Tsukishiro Yukito, pero él acaba de terminar la universidad, no creo que estemos hablando de la misma persona.

-Lo dudo –aseguró Fuutie-. Es obvio por la forma en que lo mencionas que es una persona agradable y Yue Tsukishiro no lo es en absoluto –terminó con una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba a un punto en particular-. Esperen un minuto… ¡ey tú! Ese adorno debe ir más arriba –y se alejó unos pasos para dar instrucciones.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo? –preguntó Sakura a su amiga-. ¿Cuándo hablo de Yukito… se nota que él… me agrada?

-Si un poco –respondió Tomoyo sonriendo-. Pero no te apures, no se nota mucho.

-Tomoyo ¿recibiste la cámara? –Fuutie volvió a reunirse con ellas-. Disculpa que no la haya traído personalmente.

-No te preocupes, estás muy ocupada. La recibí hace un par de días.

-Espero que no sea demasiado complicada.

-Un poco –admitió Tomoyo-. Pero es una cámara genial, siempre he deseado una así.

-Que bueno que te guste, entonces, ¿crees poder con el trabajo?

-Si por supuesto, me emociona que me hayan encomendado la misión –bromeó feliz.

-Lo harás bien –dijo Sakura y agregó-. Eres la indicada para el trabajo.

-Tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme con algo –murmuró Fuutie meditando-. Tengo un problema, bueno no es un problema, es una duda. ¿Me acompañan?

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron a Fuutie con curiosidad hasta llegar a la cocina donde también se apreciaba un gran movimiento. Llegaron hasta el fondo del lugar donde había varios trajes colgados y en los que se apreciaban etiquetas con los nombres de quienes los llevarían.

-¿Qué les parece? –preguntó levantando uno-. Son los trajes de los meseros.

-Pensé que sería un buffet –comentó Sakura preocupada por su escaso conocimiento sobre modales en la mesa.

-Si, así será, pero habrá gente repartiendo bebidas, un bar, los chicos que acomodarán los autos y una persona en el recibidor que ser hará cargo de los abrigos.

-Pues se ven geniales, pero no entiendo el problema o la duda.

-Son uniformes de servidumbre del siglo XIX, "lacayos". Como ven son negros, pero no sé, tal vez debí pedirlos de otro color… quizá la señora Hiraguizawa preferiría algo más festivo.

-A mi me parece que están bien, así la gente distinguirá a los meseros pero, tal vez…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Fuutie observando fijamente a Sakura.

-Ellos, los meseros, ¿llevaran antifaz?

-No.

-Bueno si todos llevaremos antifaz, ¿por qué ellos no?

-No lo sé, simplemente no se me ocurrió. ¿Qué sugieres?

-Si quieres agregarle algo de color a los trajes podrías ponerles unos antifaces multicolor y eso también ayudaría a distinguirlos.

-Eso sería maravilloso, pero ¿dónde consigo los antifaces a esta hora?

-Yo se donde los hay, ¿quieres la dirección?

-Mmm, preferiría que me acompañaras si no es mucha molestia, aún no me acostumbro a la ciudad y…

-Está bien te acompañaré.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, eres un amor, te prometo que no tardaremos y estarás de regreso a tiempo para que te arreglen.

-¿Me arreglen?

-Oh lo siento, es una sorpresa, o eso dijo la señora Hiraguizawa. Ella ya se está preparando, ¿por qué no subes Tomoyo? Sakura y yo regresaremos en un santiamén –dijo ya caminando a la puerta con la otra chica de la mano.

-Está bien, subiré con Anessa-sama –respondió aunque dudaba que la hubiesen escuchado pues Fuutie casi corría llevando a Sakura con ella.

Con calma subió las escaleras y se dirigió a las habitaciones de Anessa-sama, dio unos golpes a la puerta esperando a que le abrieran.

-Tomoyo –saludó la señora Seri al abrir-. Entra cariño, que bueno que has llegado, ¿y Sakura?

-Acompañó a Fuutie a un encargo; no tardará –dijo mientras entraba.

La habitación de Anessa-sama iluminada por los rayos del sol carecía de la agitación que reinaba en el piso de abajo provocando que Tomoyo suspirara complacida.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se encontró con Anessa-sama que permanecía sentada frente a un gran espejo mientras que un par de mujeres la atendían, mientras una la peinaba la otra le arreglaba las uñas.

-Tomoyo, niña, al fin has llegado –dijo sonriéndole a través del espejo-. ¿O debo decir justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Vendrá en un momento –respondió y volvió a explicar el motivo de su ausencia.

-Pobre Fuutie –se lamentó Anessa-sama con una sonrisa-. Está tan nerviosa, temo que no podrá disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Es posible –dijo Seri y con un gesto de desaprobación añadió-. Aunque no lo creo, sobre todo después de ver su disfraz.

-¿Ella también se disfrazará? –preguntó Tomoyo feliz pues la joven le caía bien.

-Si, insistí un poco para ello –dijo Anessa-sama.

-Pero solo un poco –replicó Seri.

-Es tu turno niña –dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie con cuidado-. Tal vez para cuando regrese Sakura habremos terminado contigo y ella tomará tu lugar. Esperaremos a que todas estemos listas para vestirnos –finalizó con un brillo alegre en su mirada.

-¿También te disfrazarás? –preguntó a Seri quien simplemente suspiró resignada.

-Insistí mucho para que aceptara –respondió Anessa-sama sonriendo.

-¿Y donde están los disfraces? –Tomoyo miró alrededor emocionada-. ¿Puedo verlos ahora?

-Está bien niña, están en el vestidor –señaló a la puerta de espacioso vestidor, Tomoyo corrió hacía ahí y entró.

-¡Oh Anessa-sama! ¡Son preciosos! –exclamó desde dentro.

Eso mismo diría Sakura más tarde cuando le tocó su turno. Las dos chicas no podían ocultar su emoción, contagiando al fin la propia Seri que al fin parecía a gusto con la idea de disfrazarse.

----------

Eriol llegó a la puerta de Anessa-sama y se detuvo para respirar pausadamente y alejar todos los problemas de su mente. La universidad no había estado tan mal pero la oficina era siempre un campo de batalla, apenas había tenido tiempo para llegar, darse un baño y ponerse el extravagante disfraz que su abuela había escogido para él.

Anessa-sama había insistido en que vistiera como "Clow" un antepasado de quien se rumoraba se dedicaba a la brujería, aunque a Anessa-sama le gustaba más la versión en la que él era un Mago de gran prestigio.

Eriol volvió a acomodarse el extraño sombrero azul y se ajusto la túnica del mismo tono, levantó los brazos para mirarse y supuso que ese era exactamente el traje de un "mago de gran prestigio" y si alguien lo dudaba solo tenía que reparar en el báculo que llevaba en la mano. Ahora agradecía más que nunca la sugerencia de Tomoyo de llevar antifaces para evitar que alguien la reconociera a ella o a Sakura.

Sonrió dejando de lado sus preocupaciones, sintiendo curiosidad por los trajes que usarían ese para de hermosas chicas, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta de la habitación frente a él.

-Ah, con que ahí estás –dijo la señora Seri a modo de censura. Estábamos preocupadas, pensamos que no llegaría a tiempo –y siguió su camino a las escaleras.

-Un momento –ordenó Eriol levantando el báculo-. Deténgase ahí querida señora y dígame que le ha hecho a mi ama de llaves.

La señora Seri se detuvo pero reacia a volverse, cuando por fin lo hizo su cara tenía una mueca de disgusto acompañada por un sonrojo intenso.

Eriol tuvo que contener la risa al verle cruzarse de brazos y esperar sus palabras. La señora Seri se veía encantadora con un traje del siglo XVIII, con una amplia falda, una blusa que se ceñía a su torso y las mangas cortas, largos guantes blancos cubrían sus brazos dejando solo un poco de piel al descubierto. Parecía una gran dama inglesa. Eriol iba a decírselo pero ella lo detuvo.

-Alto ahí jovencito –ordenó levantando una mano-, no te atrevas a decir nada o no volveré a prepararte tus platillos favoritos.

-Auch –se quejó el joven llevándose una mano al estómago con gesto adolorido-. No puedes amenazar con eso a un hombre hambriento –y era verdad pues apenas había tenido tiempo para probar bocado.

-No te atrevas a decir una palabra.

-Pero yo…

-Nada…

-Solo…

-No.

-Estás preciosa Seri –se apresuró a decir-. Te vez majestuosa.

-No te burles de mi jovencito.

-Jamás me atrevería –aseguró serio y se acercó a ella para tomar su mano y hacer una reverencia-. Eres toda una dama –al levantar a vista vio que se había sonrojado de nuevo y le guiñó un ojo.

-Oh Eriol, deja de bromear –lo reprendió conteniendo una sonrisa-. ¿De verdad no has comido?

-De verdad.

-Veré si puedo traerte algo, tengo que ir a buscar a la señorita Li. Tu abuela quiere hablar con ella, pero anda entra y ve a nuestras niñas –dijo con ojos brillantes de emoción-. Están preciosas.

-No lo dudo –dijo Eriol al verla partir y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación, asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta y dio unos golpecitos a la misma-. ¿Se puede?

-Adelante –respondió Anessa-sama y se volvió a ver a su nieto-. ¡Eriol! Te ves fabuloso –exclamó orgullosa, tomando su bastón para caminar hacia él-. Sabía que era el disfraz perfecto para ti, tan apuesto y gallardo –miraba satisfecha a su nieto.

-Gracias abuela, pero déjame verte a ti –pidió tomándole ambas manos para obligarla a estarse quieta-. Tu tampoco estás nada mal, creo que voy a tener que vigilarte muy bien, invite a algunos "viejos" conocidos tuyos y tal vez no puedan contenerse y se propasen con esta dulce…

-Hada madrina –terminó Anessa-sama-. Eres un adulador. Y eres un pillo como tu padre...

-No digo más que la verdad –e hizo que su abuela girara para ver mejor su disfraz.

Anessa-sama llevaba un elegante vestido dorado que brillaba levemente a la luz, era un traje sencillo de manga larga y cuello alto. El cabello iba recogido por una delgada tiara de diamantes un regalo que le hiciera su difunto esposo.

-Mira, tengo mi varita –señaló la abuela levantando la misma-. No eres el único que lanzará hechizos esta noche.

Eriol reía cuando del vestidor salieron las dos mujeres que había ayudado en el arreglo de la señora.

-Hemos terminado señora Hiraguizawa –dijo una de ellas que al notar la presencia de Eriol hizo una ligera inclinación.

-Muchas gracias chicas, han hecho un estupendo trabajo, por favor vaya abajo, el señor Tarisume las está esperando con sus cheques.

-Gracias señora y feliz cumpleaños –se despidieron y salieron en silencio.

-Ahora verás a las chicas a las que realmente tendrás que cuidar esta noche –dijo Anessa-sama misteriosa-. Chicas ya pueden salir –levantó la voz y después susurró-. Ahora veras a mis Hadas del bosque.

La primera en salir fue Sakura quien a pesar de estar avergonzada, se le notaba muy emocionada y se adelantó rápidamente hacia ellos.

El traje era de seda rosa y se ajustaba a su delicada figura, la falda corta llegaba por encima de las rodillas pero no terminaba ahí, abajo seguía con una tela transparente y de corte irregular que dejaba ver el largo de sus piernas y unas sandalias de tacón alto. Sin magas y con un escote sencillo quedaba al descubierto la sedosa piel a la que le había aplicado polvo brillante. Su cabello iba suelto y solo lo sujetaba una delicada diadema que hacia juego con el color del vestido. El maquillaje aunque ligero enfatizaba sus labios y el color de sus ojos.

-¿Qué te parece Eriol? –preguntó Sakura con timidez.

-Estoy sin palabras –admitió Eriol-. Bien podrías ser campanita de _Peter Pan_.

-Eso dijo la señora Seri, pero creo que el rubio no me sentaría bien –dijo riendo emocionada.

-¿Dónde está tu varita? –preguntó riendo, contagiado por Sakura.

-No tengo, pero si tengo alitas, mira –y se volvió dejando ver un par de alas diminutas en la parte alta de la espalda-. Espera ver el de Tomoyo.

Los tres se volvieron a la puerta del vestidor y de ahí apareció la chica caminando lentamente hacia ellos hasta ponerse bajo la luz.

Tomoyo llevaba un precioso vestido brillante color lila, con un corpiño ceñido con incrustaciones de piedras amatistas, la tela era vaporosa y se movía suavemente dando una idea de la figura que cubría, los tirantes que los sostenían también llevaban algunas piedrecillas. Le habían recogido el cabello en un especie de moño suelto, dejando caer el cabello en un montón de rizos, un par de ellos enmarcándole el rostro. Al igual que Sakura el maquillaje se centraba en los labios y ojos, estos últimos brillaban con la misma intensidad que todo en ella y sus labios… Eriol pensó que sus labios parecían más llenos y brillantes como si los hubiera humedecido con la lengua como si…

-¡Eriol! ¿No vas a decir nada? –lo reprendió su abuela dándole un codazo mientras sonreía.

-¿Y tus alas? –preguntó con voz ronca.

Tomoyo se volvió un poco dejando ver las diminutos alas de color y forma diferente a las de Sakura, aunque Eriol no reparó mucho en ello pues su atención se centro en el largo cuello de Tomoyo y en un punto por debajo de su nuca donde se alcanzaba a ver un lunar muy pequeño que bien podría tener la forma de una estrella.

-Bien –dijo en un hilo de voz y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta-. Parece que tendré mucho trabajo… para cuidar… cuidarlas a todas.

Anessa-sama no se podía sentir más complacida. Su querido nieto solo necesitaría un empujoncito más para ir en la dirección correcta.

----------

La fiesta no podía ir mejor, todo era risas y juegos. Anessa-sama fue quien más se divertía, observando a su alrededor y platicando con viejos conocidos.

Eriol había sido el encargado de escoltarla hasta la fiesta cuando ya todos estaban reunidos y fueron recibidos con aplausos. Sus dos queridas hadas los siguieron tratando en vano de pasar desapercibidas, muchos se preguntaron quienes eran y trataron de atraer su atención.

Al poco tiempo la señora Hiraguizawa y su nieto se abrieron paso entre los invitados para abrir el baile. Mientras esto sucedía Anessa-sama sabía muy bien donde se encontraba Tomoyo guiada en parte por los destellos de su cámara fotográficas y por las miradas de Eriol.

Poco a poco otras parejas se fueron uniendo a ellos. La abuela bailó todo lo que su cansado cuerpo le permitió. Al final dejó que Eriol la llevara a un sitio donde podría sentarse acompañada de otras personas y donde también tenía una vista magnifica de todo el lugar.

De esa manera pudo ver lo que sucedía. Sakura había sido todo un éxito entre los invitados una y otra vez cambiaba de pareja sin dejar de moverse por toda la pista. Tomoyo por otro lado se escabullía escudada en su cámara fotográfica y tomaba fotos aquí y allá tan entusiasmada que no notaba la cantidad de ojos que se posaban en ella.

-¿Señorita, me permite esta pieza? –preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-No gracias –respondió Tomoyo elevando la voz por encima de la música mientras enfocaba en dirección a su amiga que bailaba por segunda vez con un joven rubio disfrazado de soldado-. Debo tomar fotos –explicó apretando el botón de la cámara.

-No más fotos –ordenó la voz quitándole la cámara. Tomoyo iba a replicar pero al volverse se encontró con Eriol-. Ordenes de la anfitriona –señaló este con la cabeza en dirección a Anessa-sama que asintió desde lejos-. Es hora de que esta Hada disfrute de la fiesta –y le entregó la cámara a la señora Seri que apareció a su lado como si hubiera sido invocada mágicamente.

-Pero, tengo que tomar fotos –volvió a replicar aunque no con la misma intensidad.

-Ya has tomado demasiadas –afirmó Erio rodeando su cintura para arrastrarla con él al centro de la pista. Tomoyo suspiró derrotada y miró a su amigo.

-No soy muy buena para bailar –le informó titubeando pues la música cambió a un ritmo más lento.

-Esto puede bailarlo cualquiera –aseguró él tomando su mano para colocarla sobre su hombro y después la sujetó de la otra mano y la acercó más hacia él por la cintura.

-La fiesta ha sido un éxito –comentó Tomoyo agradeciendo que su antifaz cubriera gran parte de su rostro y al mismo tiempo el rubor que lo cubría en ese momento.

-Si, debo admitir que si –asintió Eriol mirando alrededor-, Fuutie puede estar tranquila, su primer trabajo ha sido un éxito.

-La he visto corriendo de aquí para allá –dijo Tomoyo buscando a la joven-. Su traje es muy… muy…

-¿Original? –sugirió Eriol riendo-. ¿Provocativo?

-Creo que ambos.

-Le gusta llamar la atención de eso no hay duda y sobre todo disfrutan provocando a su hermano.

-No he visto a Shaoran –recordó la chica-. ¿De qué viene disfrazado?

-No lo sé, aun no ha llegado, espero que lo haga pronto, tengo toda la intención de presentarle a Sakura.

-Pero creí… tú dijiste que él no quiere conocerla.

-Eso es lo que él cree, pero le demostraré que está equivocado.

-Tal vez no deberías forzar las cosas.

-No voy a forzarlas, solo quiero darle un empujoncito.

-Yo creo que si están destinados a estar juntos lo estarán no importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó intrigado-. ¿Crees en el destino Tomoyo?

-Si –asintió ligeramente.

-¿Y qué crees que el destino tenga deparado para ti?

Tomoyo iba a responder pero una voz estridente la interrumpió.

-¿Señor Hiraguizawa? –preguntó una chica casi metiéndose entre ellos-. ¿Es usted Eriol Hiraguizawa, cierto?

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron divertidos, todo el mundo sabía que él hombre vestido con un extraño disfraz azul era el anfitrión de la casa, lo mismo que sabía que el Hada madrina dorada era la festejada, esa joven solo quería llamar su atención como fuera.

Tomoyo observó con más atención a la joven que llevaba una larga peluca rubia y un vestido rojo muy ajustado, la joyería que llevaba era demasiada y a pesar del excelente maquillaje que buscaba hacerla parecer mayor se notaba que aun era muy joven. Tomoyo observó con detenimiento el cinturón que ceñía su cintura y en el había escrita una palabra en un luminoso dorado: _Barbie._

La joven Hada tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por no echarse a reír a carcajadas, ¿con que ese era su disfraz? La famosa muñeca de M_attel_, ya recordaba haber tomado fotos de ella y de su otra compañera que también llevaba una peluca rubia peinada de diferente manera y con un vestido igualmente sexy. ¿Qué Barbie sería ella? ¿Y dónde estaba su amiga?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta apareció la otra joven que también representaba a la muñeca. Las dos chicas llevaban sus antifaces y Tomoyo se preguntaba quienes serían. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-No acapares al señor Hiraguizawa, Nami –dijo la joven del vestido negro con su acostumbrado tono autoritario.

-¡Vera! No debes decir mi nombre.

-Tú acaba de decir el mío –replico Vera molesta.

-Bueno ya no importa, ¿puedo llamarte Eriol? –preguntó Nami coqueta-. Tu puedes llamarme Nami.

Tomoyo permaneció inmóvil y pálida miraba hacia otro lado pensando en salir de ahí. ¡Eran Nami y vera! Eriol no le había dicho que las invitaría. Se tocó el antifaz agradeciendo el anonimato que le proporcionaba. Se animó a mirar de nuevo a las dos chica, Nami la miraba de arriba abajo midiendo a su rival. Tomoyo miró a Eriol buscando ayuda.

-Señorita, si me disculpan debo atender a unas personas que están llegando –mintió Eriol tomando la fría mano del Hada.

-Espere… Eriol –pidió Vera decidida-. ¿Podría decirme si su amigo el señor Li vendrá a la fiesta? ¿O tal vez ya esta aquí? ¿Podría hacer el favor de señalarlo? –Vera pudo ver la perplejidad en la mirada de Eriol y también en la de su amiga a la que no le había soltado la mano-. Deje que me explique, el señor Li hace negocios con mi padre y me gustaría saludarle.

-Comprendo señorita, pero no puedo ayudarla. El señor Li no ha llegado y no se si lo hará. Ahora si nos disculpan –se excusó con una inclinación y se alejó rápidamente llevando a su amiga con él.

Nami estaba decidida a seguirlos pero en ese momento el ritmo de la música cambio a _dance_ y las parejas se apretujaron impidiéndole el paso.

-No tiene caso que te molestas Nami –dijo Vera por encima del ruido y empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música-. Es obvio que por el momento no va a dejar a su "amiga".

Nami hizo una especie de berrinche y después de desahogarse se encogió de hombros y empezó a bailar también.

-Tienes razón, aunque por lo menos Eriol está aquí –finalizó Nami maliciosa-. ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

-Eso quisiera saber –murmuró Vera molesta.

----------

Justo en ese momento dos hombres vestidos de smoking entraban a la casa. Fuutie caminó directo hacia ellos.

-Vaya –pensé que no llegarías –dijo Fuutie regañando a su hermano-. ¿Y por qué no traes disfraz? ¿Ni siquiera antifaz? –y levantó una mano impidiendo que hablara-. No me lo digas, no me interesa.

-Buenas noches señorita Li –saludó el otro hombre que arrastró las palabras claramente divertido por haber sido ignorado.

-Buenas noches señor Tuskishiro –respondió Fuutie haciendo una gran esfuerzo por ocultar su malestar y ese ya acostumbrado estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía.

-¿No va a felicitarme? –preguntó el hombre con sarcasmo-. Yo si vengo disfrazado.

-¿Ah si? –exclamó dudosa mirando de arriba abajo el smoking color blanco, todo en él era de ese color excepto sus ojos tan grises y fríos como siempre-. ¿Y de qué viene disfrazado?

-Soy un ángel –respondió provocando un soplido de incredulidad en la joven.

-¿Un ángel? ¿Y dónde dejó sus alas, señor Tsukishiro?

-Las dejé en el auto, son demasiado grandes, no me dejarían caminar con comodidad.

-Si claro –replicó algo turbada, no estaba acostumbrada a su sentido del humor.

Shaoran escuchaba eso pensando que nunca se acostumbraría a esos encuentros entre ellos dos. Sobre todo por lo incómodo que se sentía al notar que todo ese mal humor y sarcasmo escondía algo más. Suspiró enfadado y se entretuvo mirando hacia la fiesta, que al parecer era todo un éxito.

-¿Y usted de que está disfrazada, señorita Li? –ahora fue el turno de Yue de mirar a Fuutie de arriba abajo, pero este se tomo su tiempo siguiendo lentamente cada una de las curvas que eran cubiertas por el ceñido vestido de seda chica rojo, con un cuello chino clásico, con mangas muy cortas, el largo del vestido llegaba casi al suelo. Yue no supo decidirse por su parte favorita, todo en el era interesante, pero lo mejor eran las dos aberturas a cada lado de las caderas que iban desde estas hasta los tobillos dejando ver el largo de sus piernas.

A propósito Yue se detuvo admirando las esbeltas extremidades y subió lentamente para admirar el elaborado peinado con dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza, poco a poco bajo la vista para mirar los ojos, apenas protegidos por el antifaz, dejando que su fría mirada dejara ver un poco del fuego que siempre escondía.

Fuutie se estremeció al leer el mensaje de sus ojos grises. No podía creer lo que veía, seguramente se burlaba de ella. Aspiró con fuerza y cuadró los hombros decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

-¿Y su antifaz? –preguntó con pleno control de su voz.

-Aquí está –respondió Yue sacándolo de uno de los bolsillos.

-Pues póngaselo –ordenó con firmeza-. Y únase a la fiesta, ya estamos a punto de partir el pastel –y dicho esto volvió a ignorarlo para dirigirse a su hermano-. Acompáñame, sabía que no vendrías disfrazado y me previne. Definitivamente no puedes entrar a la fiesta así –y sin más lo arrastró con ella por un pasillo.

----------

En otra parte de la fiesta, Eriol había logrado llevar a Tomoyo hasta un rincón alejado de todos, después de sortear a los invitados que insistían en saludarlo.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? –preguntó levantando su mentón con los dedos para observarla, de repente le pareció muy angustiada.

-¡Eran Nami y Vera! –dijo dejando salir el aire que contenía-. Vera Tessari y Nami Mishka –explicó desesperada al no obtener ninguna reacción por parte de él-. No sabía que las invitarías.

-Yo tampoco, tal vez la abuela conoce a alguien de su familia y lo anotó en la lista de invitados. Fuutie se encargó de las invitaciones.

-Que susto me he llevado –y puso una mano en el pecho.

-¿Por qué? No hay modo de que te reconozcan mientras tengas puesto el antifaz.

-Si, pero…

-Estoy seguro que tu misma no las hubieras reconocido si ellas no se delatan diciendo sus nombres.

-Es cierto –admitió un poco más tranquila.

-Entonces, deja de preocuparte y vamos a divertirnos –y la tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de llevarla de nuevo a la pista-. Creo que están tocando nuestra canción.

Y dicho esto volvió a arrastrarla hasta la fiesta para hacerla girar por todo el lugar haciéndola reír sin parar.

----------

Después de felicitar a la festejada, Yue se dedicó a observar a su alrededor sorprendido al notar que su socia había puesto atención a cada detalle. La gente se divertía, los meseros estaban atentos a las necesidades de los invitados. No había duda de que la señorita Li tenía experiencia organizando eventos.

Yue siguió recorriendo el salón con la mirada hasta que reparó en la joven Li que se movía con suavidad entre la gente. Ella también buscaba algo o a alguien y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Yue esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa cuando notó que ella aspiraba con fuerza, siempre hacia eso cuando se encontraban.

Fuutie desvió la mirada volviendo su atención alrededor hasta que localizó a Eriol y se dirigió a él para decirle algo al oído. Mientras Eriol asentía a Fuutie le dijo algo a Tomoyo y esta se separó de él apresuradamente. Fuutie volvió a alejarse para dirigirse al conjunto que tocaba para la fiesta y le hizo señas al líder del mismo.

Cuando Eriol llegó hasta su abuela se disculpó con las personas que estaban con ella y escoltó a la festejada al centro de la pista, justo en ese momento Tomoyo apareció con cámara en mano y Fuutie hizo una ademán en dirección al líder del grupo y después a uno de los meseros, aunque este no comprendió de inmediato hasta que oyó que se oía por el micrófono:

-Señoras y Señores –la música se detuvo-. Ha llegado la hora del pastel.

Durante unos segundos todo fue silencio pero nada sucedió. Fuutie tuvo que apresurarse con la mayor discreción que pudo hasta que por fin las luces se apagaron y el pastel apareció abriéndose paso entre la gente que ya cantaba a la festejada.

-Eriol –se quejó Anessa-sama mientras veía el pastel acercarse a ella-. Te dije que no quería velas en el pastel.

-Vamos abuela, no puse todas las que son, si alguien tiene tiempo de contar de todos modos no sabrá tu edad real.

-Eso no es un consuelo –replicó la abuela dando un codazo a su nieto-. Con tantas velas y encenderemos el sistema contra incendios.- Dijo la mujer viendo la colosal estructura de flores azucaradas y crema.

-Pero no puedes negar que el efecto es maravilloso, además yo te ayudaré a soplar.

-Pide un deseo Anessa-sama –dijo Tomoyo que estaba frente a ella.

-No hay nada que pueda desear –dijo la anciana meditando un momento pero de repente una idea se formo en su cabeza, miró a la joven frente a ella y después a su nieto y sonrió misteriosa-. Bueno tal vez si hay algo –cerró los ojos y sopló lo más fuerte que pudo ayudada por su nieto apagaron todas las velas.

Las luces se encendieron y a todo su alrededor se escucharon aplausos, Tomoyo no dejaba de tomar fotos, el pastel desapareció mientras los invitados no dejaban de felicitar a Anessa-sama.

-Que siga la fiesta –gritó Eriol por encima del bullicio e hizo una seña a los músicos para que el baile continuar. En cuanto pudo llevó a su abuela a un sitio más tranquilo seguidos por Sakura, Tomoyo y la señora Seri.

-En cuanto pueda –les comunicó Anessa-sama-. Me iré a mi habitación –las protestas no se hicieron esperar-. A mi también me gustaría quedarme toda la noche, pero debo retirarme a descansar, ustedes no tienes pretexto señoritas –señaló a las chicas-. Disfruten de esta última hora –y dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una al igual que a su nieto.

Mientras Eriol daba un último abrazo a su abuela Tomoyo y Sakura aprovecharon para platicar un poco.

-Tomoyo esta fiesta ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo –exclamó Sakura con los ojos brillantes.

-No tienes que decírmelo, te he observado, has bailado con casi todos los jóvenes de la fiesta –comentó Tomoyo sonriendo-. En especial hay un trío de chicos que parecen estar esperando la oportunidad para bailar contigo.

-Si, ya se a quienes te refieres –dijo Sakura recordando al vaquero, al soldado y al indio con quienes había bailado varias veces-. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de una fiesta, es la primera vez que me la paso bailando todo el tiempo, ahora mismo no lo siento pero creo que no podré pararme mañana.

-Es posible –pensó la chica mirando las sandalias de tacón alto de su amiga. También pensó que tal vez el hecho de que se divirtiera tanto y de que no parara de bailar toda la noche se debía al pequeño detalle de que su hermano no esta cerca para espantar a cualquier joven que se acercara a ella.

-A ti te he visto bailar solo con Eriol –dijo Sakura-. ¿Por qué no has bailado con nadie más?

-Estaba tomando fotos –se excusó Tomoyo.

-Por favor, solo tienes que tomar algunas y estoy segura que tienes muchísimas para estas alturas, deberías animarte a bailar con alguien más. ¿Cómo conocerás chicos si no bailas con ellos?

-Sakura, de todos modos no podré conocer a nadie esta noche, no puedo decirles mi nombre, ¿te imaginas lo que sucedería si se supiera que Tomoyo Daidouji estuvo en esta fiesta?

-Es cierto, pero la idea es divertirse y pasárselo bien.

-Y eso hago.

Mientras platicaban Anessa-sama desapareció acompañada por su ama de llaves quien se moría de ganas por quitarse su disfraz. Eriol se acercó a las chicas y las llevó aparte.

-No lo olviden a las 12 todo el mundo se quitará las mascaras –les recordó Eriol-. Todo esta preparado como quedamos. El señor Tarisume las estará esperando en la cocina para acompañarlas hasta las habitaciones que comparte con su esposa, ahí estarán sus cosas para que se cambien.

-Está bien –asintió Tomoyo.

-Esto es muy emocionante –dijo Sakura dando pequeños brincos.

En cuanto volvieron a la fiesta un joven disfrazado de soldado romano llegó hasta ellos y le pidió una pieza a Sakura.

-Estoy un poco cansada –se disculpó ella pero al ver el gesto apesadumbrado del joven añadió-. Pero me encantaría tomar algo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –se ofreció el joven emocionado.

-Si, claro –sonreía divertida mientras se alejaba con el joven.

Cuando el trío mencionado por Tomoyo notó que otro había acaparado la atención de Hada rosa decididos los siguieron mientras que otro par centró su atención en la otra Hada y a empujones llegaron junto a ella.

-¿Me permites esta pieza? –preguntaron al unísono para después mirarse con enfado.

Tomoyo miraba a uno y a otro sin saber que responder, pues y sin la cámara como escudo no tenía pretexto para negarse.

-Lo siento caballeros pero esta pieza es mía –y sin decir más Eriol se llevó al Hada a la pista de baile.

----------

Shaoran apareció en ese momento por el pasillo por donde su hermana lo llevará con rapidez. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De alguna manera Fuutie había conseguido un antiguo traje ceremonial chico color verde y se sentía sumamente incómodo con el. Tal vez si lograba llegar a la puerta nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, pensó echando una mirada a la concurrencia y después a la salida…

-¡Shaoran!

Condenación. Había estado a punto de lograr escapar. Levantó la vista y vio a su hermana caminando a toda prisa hacia él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Fuutie? Además de vestir este ridículo traje.

-No es ridículo –replicó Fuutie admirando lo bien que le quedaba el traje a su hermano-. Es un antiguo traje ceremonial que se usaba para…

-Ya se para lo que se usaba, lo usaba el antiguo líder del clan Li para presidir importantes reuniones con el clan y diversas ceremonias…

-Entre ellas las del matrimonio –interrumpió Fuutie con malicia, recibió un gruñido por parte de su hermano-. Te ha faltado el antifaz –dijo ella poniendo el mismo sobre su rostro.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? No pudiste salir de China con él.

-Claro que no. Fanren me lo envió por correo expreso. Tengo que mandarlo de vuelta mañana o nuestra Madre tendrá un episodio. Fue el traje que usó nuestro padre y quiere que lo uses cuando...

.-Si, si ya se -dijo taciturno y su hermana sonrió.

- Disfrutarás más de la fiesta con él, hay varias chicas por ahí que insisten en buscarte, no se porque.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién? –preguntó mirando alrededor con aprensión.

-Una tal Vera Tessari.

-Mmmm ella –resopló impaciente-. Tenemos negocios con su padre.

-Pues ella quiere tener algo más que negocios contigo.

-¡Tiene 17 años! ¡Es una niña!

-Pues si vieras el disfraz que tiene no pensarías lo mismo. Anda ve a la fiesta y diviértete –lo animó dándole un empujón hacia la misma-. Solo mantente alejado del par de _Barbies._

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido, pero de inmediato compendió-. Ah, entiendo, gracias hermanita, aunque ahora lo que necesito es algo de beber.

-La mesa de bebidas está por aquel lado y por favor diviértete. El divertirse no es nocivo para la salud.

Cruzándose de brazos en una postura un tanto severa, estuvo un momento observando alejarse a su hermana, finalmente hizo una larga inspiración y se giró para dirigirse a la mesa de las bebidas. Gruñó un poco al imaginar lo que diría Eriol en cuanto lo viera y para colmo tenía que cuidarse de ese par de _Barbies._ Pensó al notar el par de pelucas entre la multitud.

Llegó a la mesa de bebidas sin ningún contratiempo y para su beneplácito el encargado de la misma lo atendió de inmediato. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida que había pedido y con discreción se volvió hacia otro lado para buscar a Eriol pero entonces se encontró mirando a la mujer más impresionante que había visto en su vida.

Ni siquiera sabía si era hermosa, su cabello castaño brillaba bajo las luces y con su antifaz no se le veía ni la mitad de la cara pero el resto del cuerpo era… era… no encontraba palabras. Incómodo centro su atención en el rostro, algo lo hipnotizaba. Tal vez su sonrisa o sus ojos… verdes, si eran verdes. Algo en ella brillaba y no solo eran sus ojos, se podía ver que era una mujer feliz y que estaba disfrutando de todo a su alrededor.

"_Tengo que conocerla_", pensó dejando su copa a un lado y caminó hasta encontrarse a unos pasos de distancia. Tres hombres la acompañaban, derramando halagos sobre ella. Él la observó con interés, ella no reaccionaba como habría reaccionado ninguna de las mujeres que conocía. No actuaba con coquetería, tampoco actuaba como si supusiera que se merecía los elogios. Su actitud no era tímida, ni maliciosa, ni irónica, ni ninguna de las cosas que se pueden esperar de una mujer. Simplemente sonreía. Se acercó decidido.

-Discúlpenme señores, pero la dama ya me ha prometido a mi este baile –mintió.

Los agujeros del antifaz de ella eran bastante amplios y él la vio agrandar los ojos con sorpresa pero después los entrecerró como si se sintiera divertida. Le tendió la mano retándola a contradecirlo.

Sakura no lo había visto antes pero percibió magia en el aire cuando él apareció ante ella como un príncipe encantado en un cuento de niños. Su traje era extraño pero al mismo tiempo le sentaba muy bien, tanto que bien podría haberlo llevado puesto durante siglos.

Era alto y su rostro ó lo que dejaba ver el antifaz era muy atractivo; unos labios que insinuaban ironía y una piel tersa. Su cabello era castaño oscuro pero la luz parecía darle unos vistos rojizos.

Sakura no puedo evitar sonreír divertida, hasta ahora este joven era el más original y decidido para conseguir una pieza con ella. Miró la mano que se tendía frente a ella y luego subió hasta encontrarse con el par de ojos color café que la miraban expectantes y no pudo negarse. Sin siquiera pensarlo puso su mano en la de él sintiendo sus dedos cerrarse alrededor de los suyos transmitiéndole una calidez que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Se dejó llevar por él pensando que era apuesto y fuerte y sus ojos prometían que por esa única noche, era de ella. Cuando el reloj diera las 12 de la noche ella volvería a su monótona vida custodiada por su malhumorado hermano. De pronto se sentía no un hada sino como una princesa temeraria de modo que cuando él la invito a bailar ella simplemente se dejó llevar hacia la pista de baile, en el momento que había colocado su mano en la de él nada pareció importar.

Entonces él le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos atrayéndola hacia sí, generando una especie de electricidad imposible de explicar.

La mano libre de Sakura descansaba en el hombro de él, y la chica se quedó mirándola fijamente, tratando de resistir el impulso de deslizarla hacia su cuello, de introducirla por la camisa del disfraz… _"Ni hablar"_, se reprendió mentalmente, _"¿dónde está tu sentido del decoro?, ¿qué diría Touya si te viera?" _Recordar la fría mirada de su hermano le ayudo a controlarse un poco, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues también recordó que él no estaba ahí y que podía bailar todo lo que quisiera con ese apuesto hombre.

Sakura alzó los párpados. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos color café, cuyas oscuras profundidades la observaban con calidez. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, aprovechó el ímpetu de un giro para acercarla más a él. No tardaron en perderse entre las demás parejas de bailarines. Ella lo miraba sintiendo la necesidad de tocarlo, acariciarle el cabello…

-_"¡Basta, Sakura!, vas a meterte en problemas… Grandes problemas". _–trataba de pensar racionalmente pero cada vez que lo miraba…

¿Bailaría así con todas las mujeres? Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que le llegaba el embriagador aroma de su colonia. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareada, pero quería estar aún más cerca de él.

¿Podría él olor su perfume también?, ¿le gustaría? Tenía la cabeza agachada hacia ella, de modo que la mejilla le rozaba el cabello. ¿Qué estaría pensando… sintiendo? Casi le daba la impresión de que estuviera tratando de aspirar su esencia, de absorberla, ansiando igual que ella. Volvió a sonreír emocionada con la sola idea de que él pudiera sentirse igual que ella.

Desde que salieran a la pista ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra, y el silencio parecía magnificar todas aquellas inquietantes sensaciones. El suave ritmo de la música se ajustaba a cada uno de sus movimientos, y el calor que provocaba la fricción de sus cuerpos estaba creando un cosquilleo constante en su estómago.

"_¿Con qué esta es la sensación de la que todo mundo habla?"_ pensó Sakura, sintiendo el vuelco de su estómago y el calor en sus mejillas. Cuantas veces Tomoyo y ella no habían escuchado hablar de esas sensaciones, cuando otras chicas hablaban sobre lo que les producía estar con el chico que les gustaba. _"Si, él me gusta, a pesar de no saber nada de él, de ni siquiera poder ver su cara, me gusta". _Se dijo a si misma, dejando escapar un suspiro.

El atestado salón de baile pareció desvanecerse y a Sakura le dio la impresión de que bailaban solos en un lugar muy lejano e íntimo. Muy consciente del cuerpo del hombre y del ocasional roce de su cálido aliento en la mejilla, la joven se dejó arrastrar a un sueño maravilloso que…

-Siempre estás sonriendo –musito él.

-Me gusta sonreír –respondió apenas en un susurro.

La mano en su cintura la acercó más. La distancia entre sus cuerpos seguía siendo respetable, pero la mayor cercanía le quitó el aliento a ella.

-Me gusta verte sonreír –dijo él en voz baja y seductora–. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

Ella notó algo extrañamente ronco en su voz y casi se permitió creer que él lo decía en serio, que ella no era simplemente una mera conquista de esa noche. Antes de que pudiera contestar sonó una voz detrás de él.

-¡Ahí estás!

Shaoran se tenso pensando que ese no era el mejor momento para una interrupción y menos aún si se trataba de Eriol, su tensión desapareció al descubrir con alivio que quien lo llamaba era Tsukishiro.

-Sabía que tenías que ser tú –dijo Yue con ironía-. Pensé que no te reconocería pero el sello de tu hermana está impreso…

-¿Y por qué razón me buscabas? –lo interrumpió Shaoran bruscamente, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento es que alguien le hiciera saber a la adorable Hada que su hermana le había escogido el disfraz.

Sakura miraba a los dos hombres sin saber que pensar pues lo dos parecían ignorarla aunque la mano que la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura indicaba la contrario. Trató de no darle importancia a ese "detalle" concentrando su atención en el hombre de blanco. Era aun más alto que su pareja de baile, distinguido, con un cabello largo que cualquier chica envidiaría y unos increíbles ojos grises. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al darse cuenta que el hombre la estaba mirando atentamente.

Yue había notado de inmediato la actitud defensiva de Shaoran y casi al instante comprendió el porque de aquella.

-Comprendo –murmuró fríamente para si mismo-. ¿Podrías presentarnos?

-Lo haría –dijo Shaoran arqueando una ceja-, pero aún no me he enterado de su nombre.

-No me lo has preguntado –intervino Sakura sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y me lo dirías si lo preguntara?

-Tal vez.

-¿Y si insistiera?

-Podría intentarlo, pero no lo lograría, no esta noche.

-Es una noche especial –dijo Yue empezando a disfrutar de la conversación.

-¿No tienes algo más que hacer? –le preguntó Shaoran. Sakura sintió que una sonrisa pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

-En realidad esperaba que me ayudaras a buscar a Hiraguizawa, necesito un favor.

-No lo he visto –contestó Shaoran desesperado-. Y como verás estoy muy ocupado y no…

-Me parece que el señor Hiraguizawa está bailando por allá –señaló Sakura cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar la cabellera de su amiga-. Esta bailando con un Hada de cabello negro y vestido lila.

-Es usted muy amable señorita –agradeció Yue tomando la mano libre de la joven para depositar un suave beso en ella-. Espero que más tarde me conceda una pieza.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo –siseó Shaoran fulminando a Yue con la mirada.

Yue lo meditó un poco antes de contestar: era muy tentador lanzar alguna frase que sacara de sus casillas a Shaoran pero se contuvo, aún había cosas más interesantes que requerían de su atención. Al final se despidió con un ademán y se alejó buscando a Hiraguizawa.

-Es agradable ver la gran amistad que hay ente ustedes –comentó Sakura.

Shaoran que estaba mirando con expresión amenazadora hacia la dirección por donde acababa de desaparecer Yue volvió bruscamente su atención hacia ella.

-¿Amigos? ¿Él y yo? En lo absoluto –en ese momento Shaoran reparo en algunos de los pretendientes del Hada que se acercaban, seguramente decididos a conseguir un baile-. ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para platicar? ¿La terraza tal vez?

-Si, porque no.

Para cuando el vaquero, el indio y el soldado llegaron a su destino, el Hada había desaparecido.

----------

Yue por fin había localizado a Eriol que bailaba muy animado con un Hada de aspecto etéreo. Sonrió agradeciendo a la señorita que le había señalado la dirección en que debía buscar. A pesar de que el disfraz de Eriol era muy llamativo fue más fácil dar con el Hada que lo acompañaba, no era una sorpresa encontrar a su mejor cliente tan bien acompañado.

-Buenas noches –saludó interrumpiendo a la pareja.

-¡Yue! –rió Eriol estrechando la mano de su invitado-. Vaya, un disfraz muy original. ¿Dónde dejaste las alas?

-En el auto –respondió Yue un tanto turbado, aunque pensó que no debía sorprenderle la agilidad mental de Eriol-. Lamento interrumpirte –se disculpó mirando a la joven.

-No es problema –aseguró Eriol-. Ella es una buena amiga, él mi asesor financiero –los presentó sin formalismos pero también sin decir sus nombres por consideración a Tomoyo-. ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-Un poco antes del pastel –le informó serio-. Llegue al mismo tiempo que Li…

-¡Shaoran! Al final si vino –exclamó satisfecho-. Ya me temía que no se atreviera, ¿dónde esta él?

-Por ahí, muy bien acompañado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Trajo a alguien? –preguntó un tanto desilusionado.

-No, aquí la conoció –respondió un tanto extrañado por la insistencia de Eriol.

-¿En serio? –ansioso buscó con la mirada-. ¿Cómo es la joven?

-Un Hada rosa, que me indicó… -Yue ya no continuó pues se vio interrumpido por una estruendosa carcajada que salía de la garganta de Eriol.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía!

Tomoyo y Yue se miraron sin comprender, ella apenas había escuchado fragmentos de su conversación.

-En fin –lo interrumpió Yue resignado, era claro que habría cosas que jamás comprendería de su cliente-. Te buscaba para pedirte un favor, ¿podrías prestarme unos minutos tu estudio? –y dudó un poco antes de proseguir-. Necesito hacer una llamada.

-Si, adelante, ya sabes donde se encuentra.

-Gracias –y con una inclinación se despidió desapareciendo con la misma rapidez con que había llegado.

-¿Ese es Tuskishiro? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-El mismo.

-Es… es, impresionante.

-Bastante –admitió Eriol-. Y eso no es nada, deberías verlo en acción, sobre todo en las juntas. Es muy astuto. Me sorprende un poco que haya venido disfrazado. ¿Aunque, tal vez…?

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez lo hizo por Fuutie.

-¿Por qué por Fuutie?

-Por miles de razones… para agradarla o para molestarla, en fin… -Eriol había mirado en la dirección por la que Yue se había ido y de repente reparó en alguien inesperado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién miras? –preguntó Tomoyo buscando con la mirada.

-Kaho –respondió él en un susurro.

----------

Fuutie llegó a la puerta del estudio de Eriol sin apresurarse demasiado, no quería que Tsukishiro pensara que con solo chasquear los dedos ella estaría donde la llamara.

Aspiró con calma para tranquilizarse, aunque después de tantas prisas y tanta ansiedad, a ella le sorprendió sentirse serena, pero lo estaba. Aunque también debía admitir que posiblemente se debía al par de sorbos de vino que había tomado para darse valor, o quizá solo fuese resignación ante lo inevitable, pero lo cierto era que estaba tranquila y cuando llamó a la puerta no sintió el acostumbrado escalofrío al escuchar la fría voz masculina del otro lado.

Entró al estudio y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tal vez exagerara sus precauciones pero quería estar segura de que nadie podría oír siquiera un fragmento de la conversación que iban a mantener. Tuskishiro estaba de pie junto a la enorme ventana, observando con detenimiento los bellos jardines iluminados por una tenue luz lunar.

-Hola cariño –la saludó arrastrando las palabras. Su voz aterciopelada tenía un tono íntimo que contribuyó a acelerar el pulso de Fuutie-. Has tardado bastante en venir a verme. Estaba pensando que tal vez te estabas escondiendo por ahí.

-Eso es absurdo –se limitó a decir, resuelta a no dejarse molestar e ignoró la forma en como la llamó añadiendo-. Debiste suponer que estaba ocupada atendiendo algunos detalles de la fiesta.

-Tienes razón –concedió él -, me disculpo por eso. Pero no puedes culparme por pensar que te estabas escondiendo cuando pareces un animalito asustado.

Fuutie aspiró con fuerza tratando de controlarse, pero la tranquilidad de la que tanto se enorgullecía se evaporó en un segundo.

-No estoy asustada, no creí y no creo que esta conversación dure como para retenerme aquí, perdiendo el tiempo cuando podría estar…

Fuutie guardó silencio desconcertada cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yue recorrió la distancia que los separaba para encontrárselo prácticamente encima.

-En ningún momento he dicho que este sería un encuentro breve –dijo Yue recobrando su frialdad habitual, cosa que Fuutie agradeció, era más sencillo tratarlo así que cuando su comportamiento era más relajado.

Yue apoyó la mano en la puerta como si quisiera impedir que Fuutie saliera corriendo. Nada más alejado de la realidad, pensó ella sin poder evitar sentirse atrapada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

-¿Te parece profesional el haber venido disfrazada a la fiesta? No se supone que estás aquí para trabajar y no para divertirte.

¿De dónde había salido eso?, pensó Yue asombrado bajo esa fría fachada, no era eso lo que planeaba decirle, pero no pudo resistirse al tenerla tan cerca y poder admirar lo bien que le sentaba el vestido.

No era frecuente que una mujer lo sorprendiera. Sin embargo, Fuutie Li parecía tener es habilidad. Yue sintió el deseo de sujetarla por el brazo y preguntarle cómo diablos se atrevía a tener semejante aspecto. Pero guardó silencio. Se sentía ridículo y no quería decir una tontería.

-¡Como te atreves! –logró decir al fin Fuutie después de que la sorpresa inicial la dejara muda-. Se muy bien cual es mi trabajo y cual es mi lugar en él –eso último lo dijo entre dientes deseando con todas sus fuerzas no perder los estribos dejó que el aire llenara sus pulmones antes de continuar-. Además fue la señora Hiraguizawa quien insistió en que usara el disfraz, y como el servicio entero estaría disfrazado no me pareció que yo debería ser la única en la fiesta sin hacerlo –Fuutie frunció el ceño de una manera que le recordó a la expresión de su hermano, señal de que estaba llegando a su límite-. No creo que sea un crimen ¿o si?

Él bajó el brazo y dio un paso atrás, de modo que su actitud ya no resultaba amenazadora.

-Una vez más tienes razón, creo que te debo otra disculpa por mi brusco comportamiento –admitió serenamente.

Fuutie podría haberse mostrado generosa aceptar la disculpa y dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero en lugar de eso, dijo:

-Tenga cuidado Tsukishiro darme disculpas podría convertirse en una costumbre para usted.

Era un comentario provocativo. Ella lo comprendió antes de que terminase la frase. Sin embargo no trató de rectificar ni de mitigar el sutil desafío que tales palabras encerraban.

La reacción de él, no obstante, fue la de dejar que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa al decir:

-¿De verdad, cariño? Y yo que pensaba…

-Le he dicho muchas veces que no me llame de ese modo –lo interrumpió aún más furiosa si eso era posible.

Yue Tsukishiro había adoptado la odiosa costumbre de llamarla "cariño" cada vez que le apetecía. Seguramente, sospechaba ella, para hacerla rabiar cosa que la enfurecía aún más pues si que lo lograba.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa perversa. O quizá solo fueron imaginaciones de Fuutie.

-Con pedir las cosas no conseguirá de mi lo que quiera, a menos que diga lo que deseo oír.

Ella empezó a comprender que al parecer era imposible hablar con ese hombre sin enfadarse.

-¿Y qué es lo que desea oír?

-De su boca, quizá "por favor".

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Rebajarme porque no es usted capaz de darse cuenta de que no soy ni nunca seré su cariño? Ni pensarlo.

Otro desafío. Yue volvió a apoyar la mano en la puerta. Antes de que Fuutie tuviera la oportunidad de alejarse, él se plantó delante de ella y sus manos cálidas la tomaron por los codos. Ella tembló cuando la tocó. Intentó apartarse pero él no la soltó.

-Nunca niegues lo que es posible –dijo él sin apartar la sonrisa perversa de su rostro.

Fuutie estaba dotada de unos sentidos muy receptivos, y en ese momento deseó que no lo fueran tanto, porque incluso podía distinguir su cálido aroma masculino mezclado con su loción de afeitar. Tenía la mirada fija en su pecho pero se obligó a levantarla hacia la cara perfectamente afeitada, los labios relajados y sonrientes y aún más arriba, hasta la mirada directa de sus ojos grises.

Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y se obligó a no prestar atención al físico de Tsukishiro.

-¿Entonces, sería posible para usted terminar con esta absurda conversación y permitir que me vaya para continuar con mi trabajo? –casi susurró la pregunta a pesar de su determinación.

El rió entre dientes.

-Posible, si, pero creo que hay un asunto inconcluso que tratar.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. Él le soltó los codos pero deslizó las manos hacia arriba por los brazos, y la arrastró con él hasta el escritorio. Se sentó al borde y la atrajo hacía sí hasta que Fuutie estuvo situada entre sus piernas. En aquella posición, sus cabezas se hallaban casi al mismo nivel y los ojos grises de él la hipnotizaron y la disuadieron de protestar por la intimidad de aquella postura.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –alcanzó a decir ella con el mismo hilo de voz. Los dedos de Yue acariciaban la piel desnuda de sus bazos y empezó a temblar de forma involuntaria.

Él sonrió, quizá con excesiva sensualidad, lo cual habría debido ponerla sobre aviso, pero no fue así.

-Es solo que aún no te he dado un beso, cariño. Y lo estoy deseando.

-¡No te atreverías!

-Desde que te conozco –murmuró él ignorando sus protestas-. Me he imaginado como sería besarte mientras hacemos el amor.

Fuutie se quedó helada y sus mejillas palidecieron. No se esperaba aquello. Levantó unos ojos asombrados hacia los de él y vio que tenía las pupilas dilatadas de deseo. Entonces Yue tiró de ella y Fuutie se encontró reclinada sobre su pecho y sus brazos, que deslizó alrededor de ella.

Jadeó al sentir el contacto del cuerpo duro y cálido de Yue, sus sentidos empezaron a vibrar en cuanto la tocó. Tratando de dominarse, volvió la cara hacia él para pedirle que la soltara, pero Yue aprovechó la oportunidad para moldarla aún más a la curva de su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza. Su boca era cálida, poderosa, absorbente y ella empezó a forcejear, intentando escapar tanto de él como de sus propios sentidos . Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y consiguió resistirse al asalto de la lengua de Yue manteniendo los dientes fuertemente unidos. Tras un momento, él alzó la cabeza. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos, ávidos.

-Abre la boca –ordenó con aspereza-. Sabes que quiero besarte.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza y esa vez la fuerza de voluntad de Fuutie no respondió como ella hubiera querido. Sus sentidos se desbordaron de placer cuando los labios de Yue se posaron sobre los suyos y, cuando la lengua de él le pidió paso, ella separó los dientes y dejó que él tomara posesión del interior de su boca. Él gimió y la estrechó más fuerte; ella deslizó las manos por sus brazos y hombros hasta rodearle el cuello. Su cuerpo delgado temblaba, y de modo involuntario, se arqueó contra él, jadeando de deseo cuando notó lo excitado que estaba Yue.

Fuutie nunca había experimentando algo ni remotamente parecido. Cuando tenía 16 años recibió su primer beso pero fue breve y torpe. Después de eso fueron pocas las ocasiones en que volvió a permitir que alguien la besara y cada vez que cedía a la tentación, descubría decepcionada la falta de experiencia de su pareja.

Pero ahora apenas respiraba, limitándose a sentir el beso y las gratas sensaciones que lo acompañaban. Cuando la lengua de él indago en su boca, el placer pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. Eran muchas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo como para que la sorpresa pudiese perturbarla, así que dejó de protestar. Se sentía ferozmente viva y, al mismo tiempo como si se estuviera ahogando.

Cuando él separó su boca de la de ella. Fuutie estaba tan débil y temblorosa que tenía que apoyarse en él para no caerse. En los ojos de Yue había un brillo triunfante mientras con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y con la mano libre la obligaba a levantar la barbilla y esparcía una lluvia de besos leves sobre su cara y sus labios.

-Mmmm –dijo con un profundo gemido-, tal como pensaba. Pura dinamita.

Esas palabras ayudaron a poner algo de cordura en la mente enfebrecida de Fuutie, y esta trató de apartarse un poco. Efectivamente aquello había sido dinamita, ¡y casi le había estallado en la cara! Sería una tonta si dejaba que Yue la utilizara.

-Ya está bien, Yue –protestó mientras apartaba la cara, sin notar que había usado su nombre de pila-. Suéltame. He venido a verte para hablar de…

-Ya hemos hablado –la interrumpió ásperamente, su voz era aún más profunda y ronca, señal de que no tenía intención de detenerse.

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! –exigió volviendo a esquivar un beso-. Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo y es por eso que estoy aquí.

Él dejó de intentar besarla y la miró con impaciencia.

-Está bien, hablaremos de tu trabajo, y luego, zanjaremos el tema.

De pronto él la soltó y ella se alejó unos centímetros. Agradecía la distancia, necesitaba concentrarse y su cercanía le nublaba la mente.

-Creo que esta noche fue todo un éxito, has dejado muy claro que puedes con el trabajo.

-Vayas –soltó sorprendida-, gracias.

-Claro, que has tenido un par de fallos.

-¿Fallos? ¿Cuáles fallos? –frunció el ceño pensativa-. ¿Lo dices por la pausa que hubo para apagar las luces durante el paste?

-Tuviste que correr para hacerlo tu misma.

-No corrí, y eso fue una simple confusión. Ya te había explicado la necesidad de tener un asistente, alguien con quien pueda coordinar varias cosas a la vez, los meseros no siempre saben lo que se espera de ellos.

-Pues busca un asistente.

-Lo haré, no lo dudes, no es tan fácil encontrar alguien de confianza y tú lo sabes.

-Bien, creo que esto da por terminada la conversación sobre el trabajo.

-Maravilloso –resopló Fuutie e intento llegar hasta la puerta pero Yue fue más rápido que ella.

Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta ya estaba otra vez entre los brazos de Yue, quien inexplicablemente, solo la mantenía sujeta y había inclinado la cabeza hacia la de ella pero no la besó, se mantuvo estático, sereno, como un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa. La miró a los ojos y le dio oportunidad para que se apartara pero no lo hizo.

Y entonces, la besó. Fue algo muy diferente de la urgencia anterior, la probaba con ligeros besos hasta hacerla jadear por la necesidad de más. Ella se aferró a sus hombros sin saber exactamente lo que le pedía hasta que no quedó ningún espacio que los separara, amoldándose uno al cuerpo de la otro y solo entonces profundizó el beso, buscando y explorando en su interior.

Cuando por fin, él se enderezó Fuutie estaba aturdida. La miraba intensamente, y cuando ella logró coordinar sus ideas se sintió invadida por una oleada de contradicciones. Por un lado se sentía burlada pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que volviera a besarla.

Consciente de esto Fuutie hizo un gran esfuerzo para no pasar la lengua por sus labios, no quería que él lo interpretara como una invitación, no cuando no tenía idea del motivo por el que él la había besado. Decidida a averiguarlo le preguntó directamente.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-Porque quería hacerlo –pasó un dedo por el labio inferior de la joven-, y porque tu también querías.

-Mentira –replicó ofendida, mientras se alejaba de él, sintiendo muy dentro de ella que lo que él había dicho era cierto-. Y aunque tu quisieras hacerlo debiste contenerte, ¡soy tu socia! –le recordó con vehemencia-. Se supone que debes portarte como un caballero conmigo, y más vale que no lo olvides –dio media vuelta e intentó una vez más abrir la puerta. Pero él le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerla.. Fuutie sintió su respiración en la nuca y se estremeció.

-Nunca he olvidado quien eres –le dijo al oído-, y ese es precisamente el problema, porque me gustas Fuutie y me atraes mucho y se que no te soy indiferente, y por esta vez, maldita sea no voy a dejar pasar por algo lo que siento.

Y con esas palabras, la soltó dejando que se marchara. Fuutie se alejó sin pensarlo envuelta en el mar de confusiones en que él la había dejado.

----------

-Kaho –pensaba Tomoyo con cierta tristeza.

Después de pronunciar ese nombre, Eriol la llevó al vestíbulo donde descubrió a la dueña del mismo. Una mujer que apenas y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada cuando Eriol las presentó, a lo que Tomoyo contestó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Al fin y al cabo Tomoyo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, frío e indiferente y por primera vez en su vida le agradeció a su madre por enseñarle a tratar a personas como ella.

Por alguna extraña razón lo que si la deprimió fue darse cuenta de lo atractiva que era ella, labios carnosos, cabello fino, largo y lustros. El antifaz que llevaba era muy pequeño y Tomoyo pudo apreciar las facciones armoniosas, los grandes ojos, una nariz clásica y una figura esbelta, casi de modelo.

Llevaba un vestido negro, largo y sumamente ajustado que realzaba las finas curvas de su cuerpo. No había ni un gramo de grasa en ese atuendo que bien podría ser ropa de diseño.

De pronto Tomoyo se sintió gorda, lo cual era estúpido, por que no lo estaba. Simplemente tenía una constitución diferente. Sin embargo, el sentido común no hizo nada por consolarla. Aquella era la clase de mujer que gustaba a los hombres en especial a alguien como Eriol, reconoció dolida.

También se dio cuenta que no era tan ingenua como pensaba o tal vez el mensaje era bastante claro. Eriol y Kaho eran más que solo amigos, pues ella no dejaba lugar a dudas para todos y algo le dijo que en especial a ella: Eriol Hiraguizawa le pertenecía.

-No esperaba que vinieras –decía Eriol gratamente sorprendido-. Nunca respondiste a mis llamadas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubieras recibido la invitación.

-Querido, no sea tonto –ronroneó ella pegándose a él-, te dije que estaría por aquí en esta fechas y no iba a defraudarte.

-Nunca lo has hecho –concedió él-. ¿De qué vienes disfrazada?

-¿No se nota? –y dio una vuelta sobre su sitio, permitiendo que Eriol viera el tremendo escote de la espalda, la única porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto el vestido-. Soy una vampiresa, y tú –señaló al joven-. Eres mi próxima víctima.

-Si claro –murmuró Tomoyo.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Kaho volviéndose hacia Tomoyo con una sonrisa de fingida sorpresa.

-Nada, una amiga me llama, discúlpenme –mintió y se alejó rápidamente, antes de que Eriol replicara, aunque estaba segura de que ella se encargaría de distraerlo.

Al poco rato Tomoyo había recuperado la cámara, pero ya no pudo concentrarse en tomar fotos, de alguna manera pese a sus esfuerzos por hacer lo contrario siempre terminaba mirando en dirección a la pareja.

Kaho no había tenido que hacer mucho para acaparar la atención de Eriol; era obvio que hacia tiempo que no se veían, mientras bailaban, platicaban y reían. Tomoyo sintió que algo hervía en su interior y sobretodo al ver que ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello para pegarse más a él, para susurrarle al oído.

Miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente ¿Quién era Kaho? ¿Por qué Eriol no le había hablado sobre ella? ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? ¿Era alguien especial para él? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué se sentía tan enojada? ¿Por qué se sentía engañada?

Si era sincera, ellos nunca habían hablado sobre su vida sentimental, bueno en realidad él no había tocado el tema sobre ese aspecto de su vida, al fin y al cabo Tomoyo no tenía alguien especial en la suya.

Le daba vueltas al asunto cuando una vez más se descubrió mirando a la pareja y para su consternación fue en el peor de los momentos pues Kaho posaba sus labios suavemente sobre los de Eriol.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos sintiendo como si algo la golpeara con fuerza en el pecho y también fue consciente de cómo el calor abandonaba su cuerpo. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, el beso había terminado pero Kaho la miraba a ella.

La joven Hada se aferró a la cámara fotográfica y se volvió para mirar en otra dirección, camino entre la gente buscando.

-¿Dónde te has metido Sakura?

----------

Se encontraban en la terraza principal de la casa, Sakura sonrió al llegar ahí, ¿podría él imaginar cuantas veces había estado ella antes ahí? Miró alrededor buscando a Canela pero no la encontró, seguramente la había llevado a otro sitio para evitar que molestara a los invitados. Era una perra dócil y educada pero no se podía estar seguro cuando había tanta gente en casa.

Suspiró acercándose a las escaleras que daban al jardín, de momento habían guardado un agradable silencio pero comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa pues no sabía de que podría hablar con aquel hombre.

Lo miró de reojo, él había llegado a su lado y miraba hacia el jardín. Era joven aunque no demasiado, ¿sería algún pariente? Se preguntó Sakura, ¿ó tal vez algún compañero de la universidad de Eriol? Un universitario, se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose intimidada, ¿qué podría hablar con un universitario? Touya era universitario pero solo peleaban, con Yukito había platicado pero él era tan amable cuando lo hacían y se mostraba interesado en los sucesos de la vida cotidiana de una adolescente.

Pero podría interesarle a este joven sobre las bromas de Yamazaki, o que siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela, ó que casi había reprobado su examen de matemáticas, ó sobre sus actividades deportivas.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó él reparando en su postura.

-No, no, yo sólo… no el clima es bastante agradable, para ser otoño claro. "_Bravo Sakura, háblale sobre el clima" _–se regaño a si misma.

-Te has quedado muy callada de repente, ¿en qué estas pensando?

-En nada en realidad –respondió nerviosa-. Bueno, tal vez en que esta noche estoy disfrutando mucho. Es mi primera fiesta de disfraces.

-¿no vas a muchas fiestas?

-Más o menos –fue evasiva, ¿cómo hablarle de su escasa vida social?

-Yo podría decir lo mismo, no asisto a muchas fiestas.

-¿En serio? –lo miró sorprendida-. ¿Por qué?

-Rara vez me divierto –admitió sin reparos-, siempre hay hombres hablando de negocios y chicas buscando novio ó madre buscándole novio a sus hijas.

Y él debía ser el blanco directo de esas chicas y sus madres, pensó Sakura admirando el porte distinguido del joven a su lado.

-Soy más bien hogareño –continuó él-, aunque también me agrada divertirme.

-¿Y si no te gustan las fiestas, por qué estas aquí?

-No pude negarme. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Bueno, a mi me gustan las fiestas… como esta. Me gusta estar disfrazada y el antifaz, es muy divertido andar por ahí sin que nadie te reconozca.

-¿Y si yo quisiera conocerte?

-¿Cómo?

-Si te pidiera que te quitaras el antifaz, ¿lo harías? –dio un paso hacia ella.

-Eso no está permitido hasta la media noche –dijo sujetando el antifaz con una mano de forma automática.

-Está bien -aceptó él, aunque moría de ganas por ver su rostro-. ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

-No, no lo sé –titubeó ella-, tal vez más tarde.

-¿Cuándo te quites el antifaz?

Cuando eso sucediera, ella ya no estaría allí, pensó con pesar, tenía que irse con Tomoyo, su hermano pasaría a recogerlas y no debían retrasarse. Podría decirle solo su nombre pero sin mencionar a su amiga pues no sabía nada de él. No podía reverlas que una Daidouji estaba en la fiesta.

-Tal vez –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Tal vez –murmuró él con una sonrisa de pesar-. ¿Es todo lo que me puedes decir de ti?

--No, pero… ¿por qué no regresamos adentro? –sugirió dando unos pasos hacia el interior.

-¡No!, espera –pidió él sujetando su brazo suavemente-. Por favor, quedémonos aquí un poco más.

-Está bien –aceptó porque ella tampoco quería irse.

-¿Puedo preguntar si estudias o trabajas? –preguntó él acudiendo al típico tópico de las conversaciones.

-Bueno yo… estudio –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En que universidad?

-¿Universidad? –Sakura lo miró incrédula, tal vez ella se veía un poco mayor-. Es mi turno –dijo evadiendo la pregunta-. ¿Tú estudias o trabajas?

-En mi caso se podría decir que ambas cosas –la miró detenidamente, había algo que no se le había ocurrido pensar-. ¿Viniste con alguien a la fiesta'

-Mmm, yo… si, con una amiga.

-¿Y te vas a ir con ella a casa? ¿Podría acompañarte a tu casa?

-Me encantaría, pero…

-Si es por tu amiga, podemos llevarla a ella primero.

-Oh no, no es eso –respondió un tanto alarmada, ¡llevar a Tomoyo a su casa!-. No es eso, lo que pasa es que mi hermano vendrá por nosotras.

-Oh, ¿y no puedes llamarlo y decirle que a no es necesario que venga?

-¿Qué no es necesa…? –jadeó sorprendida. Jamás se atrevería a decirle eso a Touya, es capaz de llegar a la fiesta en un minuto y sacarla a rastras antes que permitir que otro la llevara-. No puedo decirle eso… verás él, él es muy protector, no le gustará que alguien que no conoce me llevara.

Shaoran no comentó nada al respecto, no sabía si lo que le había dicho era cierto o sólo una excusa, la miró a los ojos y su mirada inocente le dijo que no podía desconfiar de ella.

-Entiendo, yo también tengo hermanas.

-¿Menores? ¿Cuántas?

-No, mayores y son cuatro.

-¡Cuatro! Yo no sabría que hacer con cuatro hermanos mayores, con el que tengo es suficiente.

-Dímelo a mi, aunque a veces se comportan de una manera que es difícil saber quien es mayor, en especial la más joven de mis hermanas.

Durante unos minutos Shaoran divirtió a la joven Hada con anécdotas cómicas sobre sus hermanas. Había descubierto que le gustaba el sonido de su risa.

-No puedo creer lo que te hicieron –exclamó riendo-. Y mi hermano se queja tanto de mi y comparada con ellas yo soy un angelito.

-De eso no hay duda –dijo él contemplándola de tal manera que ella para de reír sonrojándose.

-Fuiste muy paciente con ellas –balbuceó incómoda-. Mi hermano no lo fue cuando le pedí que me enseñara a bailar vals, se me ocurrió después de ver una película, él dice que lo pisé todo el tiempo.

-Yo puedo enseñarte –ofreció él de inmediato. Ella nose movió, se quedó donde estaba cuando él le puso una mano en la espalda a la altura de la cintura. Le hormigueo la piel en el lugar del contacto, y sintió el aire denso, caliente.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Ahora –respondió él estrechando su mano, sin pensarlo ella puso la mano libre sobre su hombro y levanto la cara hacia la de él-. Escucha la música –le dijo él con una voz extrañamente ronca.

-¿Cuál música? –negó ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Pon más atención –le susurró él, acercándole los labios al oído-. Un, dos, tres; continuó acentuando el "un".

Sakura cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en el rimo de su voz. Empezó a respirar más lento y de pronto se encontró escuchando la música, mientras él le daba sus instrucciones numéricas.

-Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres.

-La escucho –susurró ella. Él sonrió. No supo cómo sabía eso, pues seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Muy bien –dijo él-. Ahora mírame los pies y permite que te guíe.

Ella lo obedeció.

-Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres.

Vacilante hizo los pasos con él, y justo le pisó el pie.

-¡Lo siento!

-Mis hermanas lo han hecho mucho peor –aseguró él.

Ella volvió a intentarlo y de pronto sus pies sabían que hacer.

-Ooohh –exclamó sorprendida-. Lo he logrado.

-Levanta la vista –le ordenó él, suavemente.

-Pero tropezaré.

-No. Yo lo evitaré –le prometió-. Mírame a los ojos.

Ella obedeció y en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él algo sucedió en su interior, y no pudo desviar la vista. Él la hizo girar en círculos y espirales por toda la terraza, al principio lento, después más y más rápido, hasta que ella estaba sin aliento y algo mareada.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él.

-¿Qué sientes? –le preguntó él.

-¡Todo! –contestó ella riendo.

-¿Qué oyes?

-La música –agrando los ojos entusiasmada-. Oigo la música.

Él aumentó la presión de la mano en la espalda y el espacio entre ellos disminuyó. Poco a poco y sin que ninguno lo notara el ritmo fue bajando hasta detenerse pro completo, permanecieron muy quietos en la misma postura de baile.

Sakura guardó silencio. El momento le parecía muy intenso, muy importante, y tenía miedo de estropearlo.

-Yo…

-No digas nada –susurró ella suplicante colocando los dedos sobre sus labios y los quitó de inmediato sorprendida por su cálido roce.

-No hablaré. No diré una sola palabra.

Y entonces, antes de que ella tuviera un segundo para respirar los labios de de él estaban sobre los suyos, suaves, tiernos.

Con intencionada lentitud, él deslizó los labios por los de ella, ese delicado roce le produjo un estremecimiento, y entonces la mano que tenía en su espalda presionó para acercarla más hacia él. Un calor abrasador la consumió cuando repentinamente sintió todo el largo de él contra el de ella. Él parecía tan grande y fuerte, y en sus brazos se sentían como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La boca de él se hizo más apremiante, y con la lengua le hizo cosquillas en la comisura de la boca.

Sakura no sabía que hacer con sus manos, no sabía que hacer con su boca, pero se aferró a él con fuerza y le devolvió el beso con todo su corazón, se abrazó a su cuello y deslizó los dedos por su cabello extasiada con su suavidad, provocando que él gimiera contra sus labios.

-Eres tan hermosa, tan suave –dijo él con la respiración entrecortada-. Dime tu nombre –y volvió a besarla-. Dime donde puedo verte mañana.

En ese instante se oyó un extraño sonido.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es medianoche –dijo él con una sonrisa-, hora de quietarse las mascaras.

-¿Qué? ¿Medianoche? Tengo que irme –exclamó ella y, sin añadir más salió corriendo de la terraza.

-¡Espera! –le oyó gritar. Sintió la ráfaga de aire que produjo él, al mover el brazo en un intento en vano por sujetarla.

Pero ella fue más rápida y regresó al salón donde los invitados se estaban quitando las máscaras y era enorme el bullicio con las fuertes risas. Alcanzó ver que Tomoyo en un extremo del salón que también la había visto le hacía señas para que se apresurara.

Se fue abriendo camino, sorteando y empujando lo que fuera para llegar al otro lado del salón. Con tristeza miró atrás por encima del hombro. Él ya había entrado en el salón y estaba escrutando la muchedumbre con su intensa mirada. Ya casi había llegado donde Tomoyo cuando se volvió para mirarlo por última vez, él ya se acercaba sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

-Lo siento –le dijo en voz baja.

Y las luces se apagaron.

----------

-Temí que nunca aparecerías –le decía Tomoyo agitada mientras se cambiaban rápidamente en la habitación de la señora Seri.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora –se disculpó Sakura.

-No lo digo por eso, solo que no aparecías eso es todo. Touya ya debe estar afuera.

-Podemos quitarnos el maquillaje en mi casa –sugirió Sakura.

-Si, mejor –aceptó Tomoyo-, y salieron para encontrarse con la señora Seri-. Gracias por todo fue una fiesta maravillosa.

-Si, maravillosa –repitió Sakura dividida entre la emoción y la tristeza.

-Será mejor que se vayan –dijo Seri acompañándolas por un pasillo que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, donde el señor Tarisume las esperaba.

Se apresuraron a salir acompañadas por el hombre, dando la vuelta para sortear los autos de los invitados hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Sakura miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás temerosa de que aquel joven saliera para alcanzarla.

-Ahí está su auto –dijo Tarisume, observando el mismo donde el hermano de Sakura esperaba afuera recargado en el auto con los brazos cruzados.

Las chicas dieron las gracias y salieron al encuentro de Touya.

-Llegas tarde –dijo Touya con tono extraño.

-Ni tanto –replicó Sakura agitada-. Solo unos minutos.

Las chicas iban a subir al auto pero Touya permaneció inmóvil mirando a Tomoyo fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó esta.

-No podrás venir con nosotros –dijo Touya en un tono que más bien parecía una disculpa.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué? –exclamó Sakura furiosa mirando a su hermano con desagrado.

Touya no respondió ni siquiera miró a su hermana, sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Tomoyo que lo miraban interrogantes a lo que él respondió volviendo la cara hacia un lado.

Tomoyo siguió su mirada y se quedó helada ante lo que veía.

El auto negro que siempre usaba su madre estaba estacionado unos metros atrás. El chofer estaba adentro, pero era Toshime la que la esperaba afuera con una sonrisa triunfante.

**Continuará….**

**Nota de la autora: **Si, ya se, ya se. Van a matarme ¿no? Lo siento pero el capítulo ya era bastante grande. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y prometo que también lo valdrá para la siguiente. Antes que nada quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones. Para el encuentro con Sakura y Shaoran me inspire en un historia de Julian Quinn, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que leí esta historia y me encanto la idea que la autora tomo precisamente de la Cenicienta, como ustedes mismos ya habrán notado. Incluso me tome la libertad de tomar algunos diálogos para ponerlos aquí puesto que no pude pensar en nada mejor (no creo lograrlo). Justamente la idea de la fiesta de disfraces era el pretexto para poder poner estas escenas, y de ahí me inspiré para el resto del capítulo, como por ejemplo la llegada de Kaho. ¡Llegó la tercera en discordia! Esto afectará un poco la relación de Tomoyo y Eriol y miren que la tendrán difícil ahora que Sonomi esta enterada de todo. Ahora que les diré que eso lo solucionaré en el siguiente capítulo, para alivio de aquellos que siguen pensando (y con justa razón), que voy muy lento. Jajajaja la verdad es que ni se imaginan lo que tengo pensado para estas parejas. Ah, por supuesto se aceptan sugerencias, Sakura y Shaoran se reencontraran, pero aun no decido quien descubrirá la identidad del otro primero ó si deben hacerlo al mismo tiempo, aunque si pasaran algunas cosas antes de que esto suceda. ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Qué les pareció la escena de Yue y Fuutie? Creo que Yue sabe muy bien lo que quiere y esta dispuesto a conseguirlo. Cuando dice que por esta vez no va a dejar pasar por alto lo que siente, se ha referido a que esta vez pondrá sus sentimientos en primer lugar, no veremos a un Yue frío y reservado todo el tiempo, aunque creo que eso ya quedó claro. Jajaja Estoy feliz, ¿se nota? Este capítulo será uno de mis preferidos, pero espero que haya otros. Antes de despedirme debo decirles que es posible que en lo futuro alargue los tiempos de actualización y no solo por falta de inspiración sino por falta de tiempo, pero prometo no atrasarme mas allá de 4 semanas y sobre todo insisto en mi promesa de no detenerme hasta llegar hasta el ansiado FIN.

Una cosa más antes de irme, ¿alguien reconoce estos nicks? dyae70, paolabella18, katiamol, matisalem?

¡Saludos a todos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Agitado llega por fin hasta la calle. Ella había desaparecido.

-¡Maldición!

Parado en la acera delante de la casa de las rosas miró a su alrededor. No había nadie y apenas alcanzó a ver las luces de dos autos que se alejaban en direcciones opuestas.

"Ella" podría estar en cualquiera de esos dos autos. Fuera como fuera, ya no estaba.

Sentía ganas de estrangular a alguien en especial a ese par de "Barbies" que ya sin las mascaras era fácil reconocerlas. Vera Tessari y su inseparable Nami Mishka. ¿Cómo lo reconocieron? Era un misterio pues ni siquiera se había quitado su mascara, aunque también podría achacárselo a su mala suerte.

Fue difícil desentenderse de la persistente Vera, aún más difícil cuando su mente solo tenía un objetivo en mente, llegar a la entrada principal para alcanzar a la misteriosa Hada antes de que su hermano se la llevara de la fiesta.

Hubiera querido empujar a Vera y gritarle que lo dejara en paz, pero el sentido común se impuso, recordándole que él era un caballero y no podía hacerle eso a una chica que aparte de todo era la hija de un importante hombre de negocios con quien él tenía trato.

Soltó otra maldición con bastante rabia. De todas las mujeres que había conocido tenía que ser esta precisamente con quien sintiera una conexión especial.

Con ningún había sentido una conexión semejante, la crujiente tensión de la excitación. Por primera vez había agradecido el simple hecho de estar vivo y de respirar el mismo aire que ella. Su mente había viajado tan rápido, imaginándose a si mismo visitando la casa de la joven y enfrentando a ese hermano sobre protector. Iba a hacerlo todo por ella, iba a colmarla de pasión y de sueños compartidos.

Y sin embargo…

Volvió a maldecir, pero esta vez con pesar.

Y sin embargo, apenas y sabía de qué color era sus ojos, el de su cabello, suave como la seda y el cálido sabor de sus labios.

-"_No va ser fácil encontrarte_" –pensó mirando hacia la mansión que se cernía a sus espaldas-. "_Pero maldición si dejo que eso sea un obstáculo_" –y se encaminó al interior dando largas y furiosas pisadas. Alguien iba a tener que dar respuesta a sus preguntas.

----------

Ya en el interior del auto y camino a su casa, Sakura se sentía mareada de la preocupación. "_¿Cómo se habrán enterado?_". Se preguntó sintiendo el agitado latir de su corazón.

De todas las desagradables sensaciones que experimentaría en su vida esta era una que jamás olvidaría. Aún no se recuperaba del impacto que había recibido al ver a Toshime.

El alma se le fue al suelo e instintivamente tomó la mano de su amiga, con el profundo deseo de poder escapar volando de ahí. Pero ella no tenía poderes mágicos y no se podía huir de lo inevitable.

Miró sus manos recordando el frío del contacto de las de su amiga. Sakura había dirigido su atención hacia ella quien se veía mortalmente pálida, sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella, vacíos, ausentes evitando pensar en lo que sucedería.

Sakura la abrazaba deseando poder transmitirle un poco de calor y fuerza. "_No es el fin del mundo_", pensó negándose a llorar.

-_Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano_ –había susurrado Tomoyo.

Sakura había mirado a Tomoyo quien trataba de sonreír inútilmente.

-_Todo irá bien –_le había dicho ella, esperando que fuera cierto.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?

-No lo sé –respondió Touya sorprendiendo a Sakura, no se había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta-. Esa mujer, Toshime –gruñía al recordar a la mujer-, apareció un poco antes de que yo saliera para acá, preguntó por Tomoyo, papá fue quién le abrió la puerta.

Sakura se encogió en su asiento pensando en la escena, no le había contado nada a su padre o a Touya. Tomoyo diría en casa que se quedaría a dormir con Sakura para una pijamaza.- ¿Por qué iría a buscarla?

-No lo dijo –respondió Touya, de nuevo había hablado en voz alta-. Pero tampoco se sorprendió cuando papá le dijo que aún no iba a recogerlas. Esa mujer dijo que iría también para recoger a Tomoyo y que me seguiría en el auto.

-Ella sabía que no encontraría a Tomoyo en la casa –concluyó Sakura.

-Si, la señora Daidouji no sabía de la fiesta, ¿verdad?

-No –Touya suspiró con fuerza ante esa respuesta-. Tomoyo quería decirle, siempre ha querido pero…

-Esperó demasiado.

-Si.

Sakura no pudo decir más y se mordió el labio al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba preocupada por Tomoyo, lo estaría el resto del fin de semana. No sabría de ella hasta el lunes. Sonomi Daidouji nunca había golpeado a su hija, no era eso lo que le preocupaba, pero si su dura indiferencia y lo que se ocultaba tras ella.

Seguramente le prohibiría su amistad y suspiró acongojada, seguramente creerían que había sido ella quien la animara a desobedecer a su madre, pero esto nunca había sido necesario, desde que Tomoyo conociera a Eriol algo despertó dentro de ella y su amiga estaba decidida a defenderlo.

¿Pero que hará la señora Daidouji? ¿Cuál será el castigo esta vez? No se la llevaría a un internado, no cuando estaban en el último año ¿o si?

-Ella estará bien –dijo Touya sacándola de sus pensamientos, había detenido el auto fuera de la casa.

-Tal vez –respondió con la cabeza agachada y las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Touya bajaba del auto y daba la vuelta al mismo para abrir la puerta de su lado.

-Anda monstruo –dijo suavemente, inclinándose para quitarle el cinturón de seguridad-, vamos adentro, ahí seguiremos hablando.

-Touya –lo miró animada por la ternura con que le hablaba-. Estoy preocupada –admitió mientras su hermano, la obligaba a salir del auto.

-Lo sé –respondió Touya limpiando sus lágrimas con los dedos.

-Oh Touya –sollozó ella abrazándolo.

Él la acunó en sus brazos protegiéndola del dolor susurrando suavemente.

-Todo estará bien.

----------

Después de despedirse de Sakura y Touya había caminado hacía el auto de su madre sin titubear, fue el único momento en que se animara a mirar a Toshime de frente directo a los ojos y observar ese brillo triunfal en su mirada.

-"¿_Qué ganas tu con todo esto_?" –hubiera querido preguntarle, pero… ¿para qué? Había tantas cosas más importantes que ocupaban su mente.

Al entrar en el auto descubrió con alivio que no había nadie más aparte del chofer. El trayecto a casa se hizo en un silencio absoluto. Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aparentar una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir, no le daría a Toshime una satisfacción más, ella no tendría el privilegio de observar su miedo e incertidumbre.

Cualquiera creería que durante ese espacio de tiempo Tomoyo aprovecharía para pensar en lo que diría a su madre, pero no era necesario, durante meses la chica se había preparado para ese momento. Cuántas conversaciones imaginarias con su madre se habían desarrollado en su mente. Cuántos distintos desenlaces, y aunque ninguno de ellos había sido favorable, ella sabía que nada podría acercarse a la realidad que iba a enfrentar.

Habían llegado a la mansión Daidouji y de inmediato Toshime la escoltó por la casa como si ella misma no supiera hacia donde se dirigían.

Tomoyo la miró de soslayo y aspiró aire lentamente, infundándose valor para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir.

Llegaron al pasillo que las conduciría al despacho de su madre. Al mirar esa puerta que nunca antes había parecido tan enorme e intimidante como ahora. Por una fracción de segundo deseo correr en dirección opuesta, pero no iba a hacerlo. Este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, ella lo sabía.

Toshime tocó a la puerta y durante unos segundos eternos no hubo respuesta.

-Adelante –respondió Sonomi.

-Ya he regresado señora –dijo Toshime nada más entrar, Tomoyo la seguía.

-¿La trajiste contigo? –preguntó Sonomi sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estudiaba.

-Si señora, ella esta aquí.

-"Ella" –pensó Tomoyo con desagrado y apretó los puños con fuerza-. "¡Soy su hija!" quiso gritarle a Toshime. "¡Soy tu hija!" quiso gritar mirando en dirección a su madre.

-Esta bien, puedes retirarte Toshime –ordenó Sonomi, aún concentrada en lo que hacia.

-Si señora.

Tomoyo miró al ama de llaves lanzándole una sonrisa a la mujer que no parecía feliz con la orden. Seguramente esperaba poder quedarse a mirar, pero ese era un privilegio que no se le concedería.

Como Sonomi aun no levantaba la vista de los documentos, Toshime se atrevió a mostrarle su disgusto a Tomoyo, al menos entre ellas nunca abría hipocresía.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Sonomi dejo los papeles de lado y por fin le dirigió la mirada a su hija. Tomoyo la miró fijamente, decidida a no dejarse intimidar, no iba a disculparse. No por ser amiga de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-¿Es maquillaje lo que tienes en la cara? –preguntó Sonomi con dureza.

-Si.

-Entonces, es cierto, fuiste a la fiesta de disfraces en "La casa de las rosas".

-Si.

-Creí haber sido clara contigo Tomoyo, te ordené que te mantuvieras alejada de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Yo… no pude –musitó sin fuerzas.

-¿No pudiste o no quisiste? –preguntó Sonomi desdeñosa mientras se ponía de pie para rodear el escritorio y situarse frente a su hija.

Tomoyo no apartó los ojos de su madre y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No pude y no quise –respondió sin el más mínimo temblor en su voz.

-No sabes como me decepcionas Tomoyo.

-"_A mi me decepciona que no puedas comprender_" –pensó Tomoyo sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

Sonomi miró largamente a su hija, empezaba a comprender que no sería una situación sencilla. La observó con cuidado, con ese maquillaje y esa entereza digna de una Daidouji descubrió que su hija ya no era más una chiquilla, ya no era una niña a la que podía manejar con facilidad, se estaba convirtiendo en una joven y por lo visto sería una muy rebelde.

"_Ya no es una niña_" le dijo una vocecita muy dentro de ella. "¿_Cuándo fue que creciste Tomoyo?_". _"¿Dónde estaba yo que no me di cuenta?"_

Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, Sonomi fue la primera en romper el contacto visual. Dio la vuelta y volvió a ocupar el lugar detrás del escritorio.

-Shirou Hironobu es el hombre más despreciable que he conocido –habló con voz baja pero decidida-. Mujeriego, irresponsable, sin escrúpulos. Ese hombre intentó aprovechar que me encontraba en el peor momento para abusar de mí.

Tomoyo bajo la vista con un leve suspiro, no le sorprendía lo que su madre decía, era algo que sospechaba. Aún así sintió pena por su madre y volvió a mirarla.

-Veo que no te sorprende.

-No, yo no sabía nada, no estaba segura –aclaró ella-. Es solo algo que sospechaba.

-Y aún así desobedeciste mis órdenes.

-Si.

-Ese hombre quiso sacar el mayor provecho posible, no solo de mi persona sino de los negocios que teníamos en común –puntualizó levantando la voz y al notarlo volvió aun tono más bajo pero igualmente duro-. He hecho todo lo posible por no tener contacto con él incluso evito estar en el mismo sitio, creo que ya lo habrás notado también.

-Si, yo me he dado cuenta.

-Hironobu sabe que lo detesto y que no le temo. Fue gracias a él que me di cuenta de lo que tendría que enfrentar sin tu padre –Sonomi volvió a levantarse y le dio la espalda a su hija para mirar por la única ventana de su despacho.

Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se desbocaba, no recordaba la última vez que su madre había mencionado a su padre, contuvo la respiración esperando que dijera algo más, deseando que dijera algo más, pero no sucedió.

-No sería el único "hombre de negocios" que intentaría aprovecharse de la ingenua viuda –continuó Sonomi con aire ausente pero aun con un dejo de amargura en su voz-. Por eso mismo lo use como ejemplo, terminé toda relación comercial con él, perdimos algo de dinero –y agregó orgullosa-, pero no tanto como él. Y desde entonces es bien sabido que si él está involucrado en algún negocio directa o indirectamente yo no participaré en él.

Tomoyo miraba a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta ahora siempre se había preguntado como sería Sonomi Daidouji la mujer de negocios y ahora lo sabía "implacable", esa era la palabra que la describía mejor. ¿Cómo no lo adivino antes? Ella no podía ser muy diferente de cómo era en casa.

-¿Puedes imaginar lo que pensaría la gente si se sabe que mi hija frecuenta a Eriol Hiraguizawa, el sobrino de mi enemigo? –preguntó Sonomi volviéndose para mirarla.

-A la gente no debe importarle…

-¡Claro que le importa! –exclamó golpeando el escritorio con la palma abierta-. Además, Hironobu podría estar usando a su sobrino para llegar a ti y así a mí.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Tomoyo había levantado la voz sorprendiendo no solo a su madre sino a si misma, se dijo con insistencia que debía calmarse-. Eso no es cierto, ellos apenas se hablan.

-Eso es lo que quieren hacerte creer, el joven Hiraguizawa trabaja junto a su tío en Industrias Hiraguizawa.

-Eso es cierto –balbuceó la chica-, pero ellos no…

Se interrumpió repentinamente, Tomoyo no sabía hasta que punto podría decirle a su madre la situación real en Industrias Hiraguizawa, que tanto podría confiar en ella. Sonomi podría aprovechar la oportunidad que el desacuerdo que hay en la empresa le daba para vengarse, creando rumores para afectarlos. Y sabía muy bien que eso era lo menos que Eriol necesitaba en este momento cuando estaba luchando tanto por hacerse de un lugar en la empresa de su padre.

-Ellos no ¿Qué? –quiso saber Sonomi.

-Ellos no se tratan mucho, antes de que Eriol regresara no habían tenido contacto.

-Con que Eriol ¿no?

-Él es mi mejor amigo –se justifico la chica.

-Tu amigo –se burlo Sonomi-. La amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existe. Ellos siempre quieren algo más.

-Eriol no es así.

-¿Y tu Tomoyo? ¿Tú no quieres algo más? –preguntó Sonomi endureciendo la mirada.

-Eriol es mi amigo –respondió después de una pequeña aunque significativa pausa.

Sonomi no respondió abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta de la que extrajo unos documentos que colocó frente a su hija.

-¿Estás segura de conocer bien a tu amigo? –señaló con confianza los documentos.

Tomoyo confundida dio un par de pasos hacia ellos.

-¿Investigaste a Eriol? –preguntó con un jadeo.

-¿Sabes la cantidad de aventuras que ha tenido? ¿El tipo de mujeres con las que sale?

Tomoyo solo pudo agitar la cabeza con incredulidad: no alcanzaba a comprender lo que pasaba.

-¿Sabes el tipo de relación que tiene con ellas? –continuó implacable-. Son sus amantes Tomoyo, en especial esta.

Y colocó sobre los papeles la fotografía de una mujer.

-Kaho –exclamó Tomoyo.

-¿La conoces?

-Si, la conocí hoy, ella estaba en la fiesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaría antes de que ocuparas su lugar? –y suspiró exasperada-. A menos que eso sea precisamente lo que quieres.

-¡Madre!

-Seguramente ya llenó tu cabeza de ideas, tal vez te ha prometido cosas –Sonomi se colocó frente a ella.

-No, no.

-¿Oh es que acaso tu y él…?

-¡No! Tú no sabes, tú no lo conoces…

-¿Y tu si?

-¡Si! Es amable, considerado, inteligente, es un caballero –respondió desesperada.

-¡Y estas enamorada de él! –la acusó con vehemencia.

-Eriol es el mejor hombre que he conocido –gritó Tomoyo.

Ninguna de las dos lo vio venir, fue algo que simplemente sucedió. El sonido de la bofetada pareció silenciar todos los demás.

Tomoyo se tapó la mejilla dolorida con una mano y miró a su madre con temerosa incredulidad mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Sonomi respiraba agitada y se miró la palma de la mano sorprendida al mismo tiempo que sentía que la furia que bullía dentro de ella se evaporaba lentamente. Cerró el puño antes de mirar a su hija.

-Eres tonta –susurró con amargura-. Y no voy a permitir que te sigas comportando así. De ahora en adelante me aseguraré que hagas lo que te ordeno –se volvió lentamente para reunir los papeles sobre su escritorio. Mientras Tomoyo aun no se recuperaba de lo que había ocurrido-. De momento no saldrás bajo ningún pretexto, ya he mandado retirar el teléfono de tu habitación y no podrás recibir visitas.

Cuando por fin se volvió a mirar a su hija ya había recobrado la serenidad. Tomoyo aún se mantenía en la misma postura, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir a borbotones.

-Toma esto –ordenó extendiendo la carpeta con la información sobre Eriol-. Será mejor que conozcas la verdadera naturaleza de "_tu amigo_".

Tomoyo miró la carpeta y retrocedió un paso, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Conozco a Eriol, no necesito de eso –respondió con valor.

-Tómalo Tomoyo –insistió con un brillo iracundo en su mirada.

-No –dijo la joven retrocediendo-. No me interesa –y antes de perder el valor salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

----------

El silencio imperaba en la habitación, solo era interrumpido por los suspiros de Canela que echada a un loado de los pies de Anessa-sama parecía comprender y compartir el sentimiento de tristeza que reinaba.

Durante varios días en "La Casa De Las Rosas" no se supo nada sobre las chicas hasta ese día en que Sakura se había dirigido ahí directo de la escuela con la noticia sobre Tomoyo.

-He esperado hasta hoy –explicaba Sakura a Anessa-sama y la señora Seri-, porque quería saber que había pasado aquella noche con Tomoyo y así podría traerles noticias, pero...

-No has sabido nada de ella –concluyó Anessa-sama.

-No –respondió la chica con tristeza-, Ya son tres días sin que se presente a la escuela.

-Pero alguna explicación habrá para ello –replicó Seri preocupada.

-El ama de llaves, la señora Toshime ha ido todos los días a recoger las tareas, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle y aunque lo hiciera estoy segura que no me diría nada.

-Esa mujer –masculló Seri-, si la tuviera frente a mi, le diría unas cuantas verdades.

-Eso sería algo digno de verse –dijo Sakura sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegara-. Hoy pregunté a uno de mis maestros y dijo que habían reportado enferma a Tomoyo, pero no se si realmente estará enferma o solo será un invento, no lo sé.

-Mi pobre niña –suspiró Anessa-sama-. Tendremos que ser pacientes.

-¡Pacientes! –exclamó Seri pensando en lo imposible que eso resultaría.

-Si Seri, no podremos hacer nada más, debemos esperar hasta saber de ella.

-¿Pero cuando será eso? Ni siquiera Sakura a podido comunicarse con ella, ¿cierto? –dijo mirando a la chica.

-Si, he tratado de hablar por teléfono con ella, pero me la niegan y la última vez contestó Toshime y me dejó muy claro que Tomoyo no podía recibir llamadas.-"_Usted sabe muy bien porque_" –había dicho la mujer antes de colgar.

-No pueden tenerla así para siempre –dijo Anessa-sama esperanzada en que tuviera razón. Sonomi Daidouji no podía ser tan irracional.

-Pero, ¿y si no sabemos de ella pronto? –insistió Seri.

-No lo sé, supongo que algo se nos ocurrirá. De momento lo que me preocupa es como reaccionará Eriol ante estas noticias.

-Es cierto –jadeó Seri llevándose una mano a la boca-. La última vez no se lo tomó muy bien.

-Y entonces al menos teníamos noticias de Tomoyo –recordó Sakura-, y yo podía ser el lazo entre ustedes, pero ahora...

-Ahora nada –suspiró Anessa-sama y agregó resuelta-. Esperaremos, tal vez la próxima semana sea diferente. Regresará a la escuela y sabremos que pasó –y alargó el brazo para colocar su mano sobre la de Sakura-. Y vendrás a avisarnos de inmediato, ¿verdad querida?

-Por supuesto Anessa-sama, en cuanto sepa de ella, les traeré noticias.

-Gracias cariño.

----------

Sakura salió de "La Casa De Las Rosas" sintiéndose un poco mejor después de hablar con Anessa-sama y la señora Seri. En casa Touya y su papá también compartían su preocupación por Tomoyo pero con estas adorables señoras se sentía más en confianza para expresar sus miedos. En casa solo preocuparía de más a su familia y eso no le agradaba.

Como siempre el señor Tarisume le había ofrecido llevarla de regreso a casa en auto, pero esta vez Sakura había rechazado el ofrecimiento pues prefería caminar para así tener tiempo para pensar. Se había alejado unos pasos cuando alguien la llama.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Fuutie mientras bajaba del auto.

-Hola Fuutie –saludó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Precisamente a ti te estaba buscando –dijo Fuutie con alegría mientras se acercaba a la chica-. Y a Tomoyo también, ¿no ha venido contigo? ¿Ella sigue adentro?

-Oh no, Tomoyo no vino conmigo –respondió triste.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? –La chica negó con la cabeza-. ¿Te invito a tomar algo? así hablaremos un poco –insistió Fuutie y sin esperar respuesta la arrastró hasta el auto.

Al poco rato se encontraban en una pequeña y acogedora cafetería, sentadas en una mesa en un rincón, donde hablarían con cierta privacidad.

-Comprendo –dijo Fuutie después de escuchar el relato de Sakura-. En cierta forma entiendo a Tomoyo; mi madre también es muy estricta, muy apegada a sus tradiciones, a sus ideas. Hasta ahora de las hermanas, yo soy la única que se ha revelado aunque no con mucho éxito –y recordó que estaba sujeta a lo que su hermano mejor o incluso Yue decidieran.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a su "socio". De momento había estado evitándolo, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón corría desbocado solo de pensar en el beso que habían compartido; su estómago daba un vuelco cuando pensaba que no podría evitarlo eternamente. Suspiró con aire ausente mientras tomaba de la malteada que había pedido.

Sakura observaba a Fuutie quien parecía estar muy lejos de ahí. Notaba el rubor que cubría su rostro mientras colocaba a pajilla entre sus labios. Pensó que Fuutie era muy diferente de cualquier persona que conociera. Era muy divertida, relajada, "libre", parecía gozar de cada diminuto detalle. La había sorprendido que pidiera una malteada de chocolate para cada una aduciendo que no había nada mejor para el alma que ese delicioso ingrediente.

-Fuutie, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar con Tomoyo y conmigo? –preguntó Sakura.

-¿Qué? –Fuutie parpadeó confundida-. ¡Ah, si!, es cierto –y se enderezó en su asiento-. Bueno, quería ver a Tomoyo para preguntarle por las fotografías, aunque la señora Hiraguizawa ya me había dicho que Tomoyo se las entregaría y que cuando ella pudiera estaría bien, pero… quería ver las fotos y saber si estaría interesada en volver a trabajar para mí, pero ahora no sé si se podrá.

-Si, bueno, aunque estoy segura de que a Tomoyo le encantaría el trabajo, pero no creo que a su madre le guste la idea.

-Si eso suponía –suspiró y volvió a tomar de su malteada-. Como sea también quería preguntarte a ti si te interesa trabajar para mí.

-¿Trabajar? ¿Para ti? –preguntó sorprendida, sintiéndose por primera vez en varios día un poco animada.

-Si bueno, he decidido contratar gente joven para crear mi propio equipo de trabajo. En particular, meseros; gente que yo pueda entrenar para que sepan lo que espero de ellos. También debo buscar un servicio de catering que trabaje conmigo en diversos eventos, una florería y en fin, tantas cosas.

-¿Y quieres que yo trabaje para ti?

-¡Si! Creo que nos llevamos bien y estamos en la misma sintonía. También quería pedirte si podrías preguntar a alguno de tus compañeros de la escuela si esta interesado en el trabajo, además podría ayudarme a conocer algunos sitios, yo aún no estoy familiarizada con la ciudad –enumeró emocionada—pero primero dime si te interesa, ni siquiera te pregunté si estás interesada en trabajar o si ya tienes trabajo.

-No, no tengo trabajo y si me interesa pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Debo preguntarle a mi padre, hasta ahora no me ha dado permiso para trabajar, ni siquiera en verano, además… esta mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si –asintió con una mueca y tomó un sorbo de su malteada-. Mi hermano me cuida mucho y él también se involucra en las decisiones que a mi se refieren, seguramente pondrá miles de pretextos, que estoy en la escuela, el horario, no querrá que trabaje en las noches.

-Te entiendo, yo también tengo un hermano ¿recuerdas?

-Si, creo que tenemos algo en común ¿no?

-Yo creo que tenemos más de una cosa en común Sakura. Pero si quieres yo puedo hablar con tu padre, de momento el horario no será problema aún no tengo mucho trabajo, entre semana solo te necesitaría algunas horas y los fines de semana solo él sábado.

-No parece difícil.

-Solo un poco –admitió Fuutie mientras buscaba su agenda-. Podría proponerle a tu papá una prueba, el próximo evento que tengo es una fiesta para niños, dentro de 3 semanas. Sería un sábado en la mañana y solo algunas horas.

-Pues si, podría ser –dijo Sakura pensando en las posibilidades-. Siempre he querido trabajar.

-¡Perfecto! Podría hablar con tu papá ahora mismo.

-Mmmm, yo preferiría decírselo primero y después podrías ir tu a hablar con él, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Maravilloso! Te dejaré mi tarjeta y te anotaré el teléfono de mi casa, bueno es la casa de mi hermano, pero él casi nunca esta, aunque te confieso que espero poder mudarme algún día.

-¿No te gusta vivir con él? ¿Tan malo es? –preguntó Sakura pensando que si así era, esperaba no toparse con él nunca.

-Oh no, Shaoran es un pan de Dios, cuando sabes como tratarlo, pero es un pesado controlador.

-Mi hermano es un pesado controlador y sobre protector.

Las dos rieron, al poco tiempo salieron juntas del lugar. Fuutie ofreció llevarla a casa para que después cuando regresara a hablar con su papá no se perdiera. Mientras platicaban en el auto, Fuutie pensó que sería muy fácil hacer amistad con esa chica a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

----------

Sakura suspiró nerviosa moviendo una pierna incesantemente y cruzando los dedos, esperando que ese fuera el día en que viera a Tomoyo.

Ahí estaba como todos los días, esperando a que apareciera su amiga. Casi sin esfuerzo madrugaba y salía corriendo en dirección a la escuela, si en su casa se sorprendieron no habían mencionado nada, ni siquiera Touya quien durante esas dos semanas se había mostrado amable, no demasiado pero como sea también eso era una novedad.

Llegaba antes que nadie imaginado que tal vez su mejor amiga estaría ahí, pero esa era la primera decepción del día, la siguiente venía cuando después de esperar a que el último chico entrara a la escuela y sonora la campana su amiga aún no apareciera. La última, la que apagaba toda esperanza para ese día era ver a Toshime aparecer puntual para recibir de manos del jefe del grupo la tarea del día.

Uno a uno empezaron a llegar alumnos y maestros y la escuela se llenó de gritos, risas y conversaciones. Los compañeros de clase pasaban y saludaban a Sakura, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a verla en la escuela a temprana hora, aunque siempre entraba última al salón.

Incluso el chico que llegaba corriendo, siempre tarde ya no se sorprendía al verla esperando en el mismo sitio. Sakura le sonreía levemente, ellos dos llevaban años llegando tarde a clase y generalmente se topaban a la entrada de la escuela.

Las campanas anunciando el inicio de clases sonaban y la segunda decepción del día se hacía presente en su corazón. Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas contra el árbol que día a día le hacía compañía esperando por su ansiado milagro.

Con la cabeza gacha se inclina lentamente para recoger su mochila cuando escuchó que un auto se detenía y una puerta se abría y cerraba.

-Dese prisa señorita –se escucha la voz de Toshime, provocando que el corazón de Sakura diera un vuelco.

Caminó un par de pasos hasta tener el auto negro frente a ella a unos metros de distancia y alcanzó a ver cuando Toshime abría la puerta trasera del auto y un rostro muy querido salía de el.

Si se hubiera dejado llevar por el primer impulso habría corrido a abrazarla pero algo en su cabeza le previno a tiempo de que no sería prudente, así que siguiente otro impulso se escondió detrás del árbol.

-No entiendo porque trae tantas cosas –replicó Toshime al ver que el chofer sacaba una segunda bolsa más voluminosa que su portafolios escolar.

-Solo es tarea y algunos libros –contestó Tomoyo sin expresión.

-¿Quiere que le ayude a llevar el bolsa hasta adentro señorita? –preguntó el amable chofer.

-Esta bien así, señor Akita –agradeció la chica-. Puedo con la bolsa, no se preocupes.

-Es muy pesada señorita –insistió el hombre.

-Ya la escuchaste Akita –masculló Toshime impaciente-. Ella ha dicho que puede hacerlo.

Tomoyo no respondió nada simplemente sonrió al chofer y tomó sus cosas para dirigirse al interior de la escuela.

-No olvide que estaré esperándola aquí afuera –dijo Toshime con un dejo de burla en su voz. Tomoyo ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla y siguió caminando.

Al poco tiempo escuchaba dos puertas cerrarse antes de que el auto se alejara del lugar. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y miró a la escuela con añoranza, había extrañado tanto ese lugar. De repente un movimiento atrajo su atención y pudo ver a su amiga, quien salía detrás de su escondite.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Sakura feliz y corrió para recibir a su amiga con un caluroso abrazo.

-Sakura –sollozó Tomoyo-. Me da tanto gusto verte.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué paso con tu madre? –preguntó Sakura atropelladamente-. ¿Fue muy dura contigo? ¿Estas bien? Hemos estado tan preocupados por ti.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que si! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Casi no he dormido de la preocupación.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que estos días he estado tan sola.

-Oh Tomoyo, me da tanto gusto verte –dijo volviendo a abrazarla-. Quisiera que me platicaras todo con detalle, ¡ahora mismo!, pero creo que debemos entrar a clases.

-Si creo que si, me sentiré bien de estar rodeada por todos de nuevo –y comenzaron a caminar al salón, Sakura la ayudó con su bolso.

-Si que esta pesado, no hemos tenido tanta tarea, ¿por qué…?

-Ya te lo explicaré más tarde, cuando podamos platicar con calma.

-Esta bien.

Más tarde durante el receso las chicas se sentaron en un sitio apartado para poder platicar con calma. Tomoyo relató con calma lo que había sucedido con su madre.

-Entonces fue por el tal Hironobu que te descubrieron.

-Si algo así –contestó Tomoyo encogiendo los hombros-. Pero de todos modos me hubieran descubierto, Toshime también empezaba a sospechar.

-Pero no había dicho nada.

-No, tengo la impresión de que quería atraparme con las "manos en la masa", pero para disgusto de ella, mi madre se enteró primero.

-Dices que ha investigado a Eriol.

-Si, todo un informe, me negué a leerlo, pero aún así mando que lo llevaran a mi habitación, para que lo hiciera cuando "entrara en razón".

-¿Y lo leíste? –preguntó Sakura pensando que ella no habría podido resistir la curiosidad.

-Si, algunas cosas –confesó Tomoyo con la cabeza baja-. No debí hacerlo, pero…

-La curiosidad fue más fuerte.

-Si, el informe, solo hablaba de algunos datos generales, como su fecha de nacimiento, su lugar de residencia en Inglaterra, las escuelas a las que asistió pero sobre todo hablaba sobre las mujeres con las que se le ha visto, recortes de periódicos, chismes –hizo una mueca de disgusto-, parecía todo muy sórdido. Nada sobre el trabajo que realizo en la matriz de Londres Industrias Hiraguizawa, nada de sus logros académicos ó su participación en torneos de atletismo de la escuela. Nada de lo que habla Anessa-sama con tanto orgullo.

-Tal vez tu madre no contrató a un investigador muy bueno.

-O tal vez, solo vio lo que quería ver, o me dejó la parte del informe que quería que yo viera.

-Y… ¿es cierto que ha salido con muchas chicas? –preguntó Sakura con cautela.

-Pues… algunas, pero no parecían ser nada serio, tal vez eran amigas, las fotos no mostraban nada íntimo o escandaloso. Solo una aparecía con frecuencia, Kaho.

-¿Quién?

-Kaho Mitzuki La mujer que apareció en la fiesta de disfraces, tu no la viste, pero me la presento Eriol. Al parecer… ellos, ellos son algo más que amigos.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, mi mamá asegura que es su amante en turno.

-Vaya.

-Si, bueno es posible que sea cierto, noté una actitud en ellos, como decirlo… demasiado íntima, ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que si.

-Y aunque así fuera, Eriol esta en su derecho a hacer lo que quiera con su vida, es un joven con muchas cualidades, ¿por qué habría de sorprendernos que tenga ese tipo de relación con ella?

-Tienes razón.

-Kaho es modelo –susurró Tomoyo-. Ella es preciosa, muy elegante y sofisticada.

-Pero si Eriol tiene novia, porque habría de molestarle a tu madre que fueras amiga de él.

-Mamá tiene la peor opinión de Hironobu y cree que Eriol es igual, solo porque trabajan juntos.

-Pero no trabajan juntos.

-No puedo explicarle eso a mi madre, ella esta esperando la oportunidad para darle un duro golpe a Hironobu, un chisme que afectara gravemente a la empresa de Eriol sería un estupendo medio para lograrlo.

-¿Te lo dijo tu madre?

-No, pero deberías ver como se expresa de Hironobu, no puedo confiar en ella, no le importaría perjudicar a Eriol con tal de vengarse de su tío –suspiró exasperada-. Mamá cree que Hironobu usa a Eriol para llegar a mí, o para vengarse de ella a través de mí.

-¿Pero como lo haría?

-Cree que Eriol quiere aprovecharse de mí, de la misma manera que Hironobu hizo con ella.

-¡No!

-Eso es lo que ella cree.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué hará? No puede tenerte encerrada toda la vida.

-Creo que eso ya lo había notado, por eso estoy aquí. De todos modos me tendrá vigilada. No puedo salir de la casa a menos que sea a la escuela o que salga en su compañía. Oíste a Toshime en la mañana, ella vendrá a recogerme y así será todos los días.

-¡No es posible!

-Si, además no permitirá que vayas más a la casa, Sakura –dijo Tomoyo apenada-. Como sabe que estuviste en la fiesta de disfraces, ella piensa…

-Que yo tengo la culpa.

-No, no. Ella piensa que tú me mantendrás en contacto con Eriol.

-Bueno, eso es cierto –las dos chicas sonrieron.

-Pero no puedes estar así para siempre.

-Lo sé y estoy segura que ella también lo sabe, hasta ahora no se lo que me salvó de no ir camino a un internado, no se lo que planea y eso me asusta.

-A mi también –admitió Sakura-. No quiero que nos alejen.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Tomoyo tomando su mano.

-Tendremos que esperar a ver que es lo que hace.

-Si –asintió Sakura y recordó algo-. Prometí a Anessa-sama avisarle en cuanto tuviera noticias tuyas, esta tarde iré a verla saliendo de la escuela. Ella y la señora Seri están muy preocupadas por ti –Tomoyo sonrió.

-¿Y Eriol?

-Eriol… -dudo un momento-. Eriol esta desesperado, creo que incluso ha planeado conseguir una cita en la oficina de tu madre.

-¡No! No puede, no debe –dijo angustiada-. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Eso le ha dicho Anessa-sama, pero duda que pueda contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Ojalá pudiera hablar con él –gimió Tomoyo.

-Ya encontraremos la manera –la animó Sakura-. De momento no debes preocuparte, saber de ti lo calmara un poco, lo mismo que a todos.

-Eso espero –suspiró Tomoyo un poco más tranquila-. Pero ya no hablemos de mi, cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho estos días?

-¿Aparte de morir de la preocupación y visitar a Anessa-sama? –bromeó Sakura.

-Si, aparte de eso.

-¡Es cierto! –recordó la chica-. Fuutie me ha ofrecido trabajo.

-¿Fuutie?

-¡Si! Me ha pedido que trabaje para ella, quiere crear su propio equipo de trabajo. De momento va a entrenar gente para que hagan el trabajo de meseros, pero también piensa buscar a personas que solo atiendan el bar, ya sabes, que sepan preparar todo tipo de bebidas –informó emocionada-. Además quiere crear su propio negocio de catering, así que estará buscando chefs, Fuutie esta pensando en grande.

-Eso veo –comentó Tomoyo feliz al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga, hasta que recordó algo-. ¿Y qué dice el señor Kinomoto de eso?

-Bueno, ha estado un poco renuente pero esta noche Fuutie vendrá a casa a hablar con él, ella lo sugirió.

-¿Y crees que ella lo convenza?

-Yo espero que si, si la escucharas hablar, creo que ella puede convencer a cualquiera.

-¿Incluso a Touya?

-Yo creo que si –y habló un poco bajo como si confiara un secreto-. Ella tiene experiencia tratando a hermanos difíciles.

-Es cierto, es hermana de Shaoran –y se llevó una mano a la cabeza-. Como pude olvidarlo ella es una Li.

-Si, y dice que su hermano es muy difícil, casi tanto como Touya.

-Mmmm yo pensé… -pero no se animaba a continuar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Conoces a su hermano? –preguntó con prudencia. En la fiesta Yue les había comentado que estaban juntos. No podía haberse equivocado, ellas eran las únicas Hadas de la fiesta.

-No aún no –dijo con un escalofrío-. Por lo que me ha dicho Fuutie es malhumorado.

-¿En serio? A mi no me lo parece.

-Olvidaba que tú lo conoces, ¿qué piensas de él?

-Es amable y divertido, aunque un poco serio, ya te he contado que Eriol siempre aprovecha esto ultimo para hacerle bromas, también es tímido con las mujeres, según entiendo.

-No se como sea con las mujeres, de eso Fuutie no me ha dicho nada, pero aun con lo que me dices no se si me interesaría conocerlo.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó dubitativa, no se animaba a preguntarle sobre la fiesta.

-Si, muy segura –contestó Sakura y lo estuvo aún más cuando se le vino a la mente la pequeña conversación telefónica que había tenido con él.

**- Flash Back -**

_-Habla Li –contestó con voz ausente y seria._

_-Mmm, ho-hola –saludó intimidada por la voz y paso saliva antes de continuar-. Bu-buenas tardes, ¿se encontrará la señorita Fuutie Li?_

_-¿Fuutie? –preguntó con extrañeza y no tanto por la pregunta sino por la voz, había algo familiar en ella. Dejó los papeles que revisaba a un lado y se concentró en la conversación._

_-Si, ¿vive ahí la señorita Fuutie Li? –repitió un poco más segura, aunque revisaba la tarjeta que le diera la joven, estaba segura de haber marcado bien el teléfono._

_-Si, aquí vive -respondió con un ligero cambio en su tono de voz, lo mismo que su presión arterial. Esa voz era conocida para él, le recordó a… -. ¿Quién la busca? -se puso de pie de un salto, esperando._

_-Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura._

_-Sakura –murmuró desorientado, ajena a esto la chica continuo._

_-Ella me pidió que la llamara y yo…_

_-Sakura Kinomoto –interrumpió._

_-Si yo…_

_-¿Conoce a Eriol Hiraguizawa? –volvió a hacerlo._

_-Bueno si, yo…_

_-¿Es amiga de Tomoyo? –preguntó con cierta desilusión en su voz._

_-Si, y si me dejara explicarle le diría que yo…_

_-Es amiga de Tomoyo Daidouji –dijo ya más tranquilo pero sumamente decepcionado._

_-¡Si! Eso es lo que le estoy diciendo y si dejara de interrumpirme…_

_-No he hecho tal cosa, solo verificaba algunas cosas._

_-No puedo creerlo –dijo la chica exasperada-. Ha vuelto a hacerlo señor…_

_-Li, Li Shaoran_

_-Ah, es usted –exclamó comprendiendo y murmuro-. Tenía que ser_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Esta o no esta la señorita Li –preguntó al borde de la histeria, ni siquiera su hermano la ponía en ese estado, ese hombre debía ser peor de lo que imaginaba._

_-¿Estas ocupado? –preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono, Sakura pensó esperanzada que podría ser Fuutie._

_-Es para ti –dijo Shaoran molesto y le tendió el aparato._

_-¿Para mi? –preguntó Fuutie con cierta aprensión._

_-La señorita Kinomoto –dijo Shaoran arrastrando las palabras._

_-Ah ella –suspiró aliviada y tomó el aparato-. Hola Sakura._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué? –parpadeó la chica confundida-. Perdón, ¿qué me decías?

-Parecías muy lejos de aquí –comentó Tomoyo observando atentamente a su amiga-. Bueno no importa, te preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor.

-Si, por supuesto, lo que quieras.

-¿Recuerdas el bolso que traigo?

-¿El de la tarea?

-Si ese –sonrió Tomoyo-. Pero no es la tarea –Sakura la miró con extrañeza-. Son mis álbumes de fotos.

-¿Tus álbumes?

-Si –asintió con nostalgia.

-Pero… no entiendo.

-Toshime anda muy rara y mamá esta muy desconfiada –explicó su amiga con cierta aflicción-. Temo que en cualquier momento mande a registrar mi habitación.

-Tomoyo…

-Todo es posible, desconozco a mi madre –confesó-. No se quien sea, ya no se, ya no puedo seguir negándolo, la desconozco, hace años que no se quien es, no se lo que piensa o lo que sueña o si sueña con algo. Ahora se que es una mujer amargada y que no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere. Y si quiere apartarme de Eriol…

-Tomoyo no creo que tu madre…

-Hará lo que sea –interrumpió con vehemencia-. Y es por eso que no quiero que descubra mis fotos favoritas, tu sabes cuales.

-Si pero, ¿por qué me das todos tus álbumes?

-No quiero que Toshime se ponga a revolver todo y menos mis álbumes.

-Muy bien Tomoyo, me los llevaré hoy mismo, estarán seguros en mi casa. Ahora que recuerdo, ¿qué paso con las fotos de la fiesta?

-Están casi listas, solo terminaré de revelar los rollos y te las traeré para que se las entregues a Anessa-sama.

-Estoy segura que serán estupendas –dijo Sakura tratando de animar a la chica. Fue buena idea no haberle mencionado sobre el trabajo que quería ofrecerle Fuutie, no era el momento, solo se deprimiría más.

----------

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Daidouji, Tomoyo iba cabizbaja y observando por la ventana al exterior. Toshime sentada delante junto al chofer observaba desde el espejo retrovisor y sonrió sutilmente, la _señorita_ Daidouji la estaba pasando mal. Tal y como advirtió y por órdenes de su madre, Toshime y el chofer estaban esperando puntuales a que apareciera a la puerta del colegio. Tuvo mucho cuidado de mirar alrededor. No vio a la espantosa _señorita _Kinomoto, ya muy bien sabía ella que esa chica no podía ser buena influencia. Miró hacia los lados y observo muy bien, había recibido órdenes estrictas de no permitir que Eriol Hiraguizawa se acercara a la joven Daidouji.

Eriol Hiraguizawa, por fin tenía una explicación para su cambio de humor y de actitud de las últimas semanas. Estuvo muy cerca de ser ella quien descubriera a la joven en esa actitud reprobable. Pero la señora se había adelantado y de alguna manera descubrió que su hija y el joven tenían alguna clase de relación. Sabía que Sonomi Daidouji no permitiría que aquello se volviera a repetir; la muchacha había desobedecido sus ordenes, y a escondidas frecuentaba a una familia que había sido alineada de las relaciones de los Daidouji.

A pesar de su fracaso, una vez más se había demostrado que para las Daidouji, su presencia era indispensable. Fue ella quien pensó que sería buena idea vigilar los movimientos de la joven el día de la famosa fiesta de disfraces en la no menos famosa "Casa de las Rosas". Y había acertado, justo como pensaba la señorita no estaba en casa de su amiga y ambas habían asistido a la fiesta. Que satisfacción tan grande había sentido al ver salir a la chica de la mansión Hiraguizawa.

Llegaron a la casa y dejó que la señorita subiera directo a su habitación donde seguiría recluida hasta que su madre ordenara lo contrario. La observó mientras subía por la majestuosa escalera y sonrió satisfecha Sonomi Daidouji tendría que prestar oídos una vez mas a las ideas que durante años le había sugerido para controlar a Tomoyo. Y esta vez la chica simplemente había puesto las armas en sus manos, podría deshacerse de ella y finalmente tendría el poder para controlar la casa. Con mucha seguridad en poco tiempo Tomoyo estaría camino a un internado suizo y ella finalmente se libraría de esa carga.

Siempre había despreciado el tener que trabajar en una casa con niños. Sin embargo, la mansión Daidouji ofrecía ventajas que eran difíciles de rechazar. Cuando conoció a la pequeña Tomoyo fue fácil el amoldarla a sus requerimientos y poder dominar su actitud y por supuesto, guiar a Sonomi para que delegara la crianza de su hija en sus manos y también gran parte de las responsabilidades de la casa. Pronto Toshime ocupaba un puesto importante en la mansión y en la vida de Sonomi. Con Tomoyo como carta de jugada pudo determinar con astucia como amoldar a su gusto a la chica restándole importancia y así también dominar la voluntad de una madre que en su momento estaba demasiado estresada y preocupada por las obligaciones que tendría que enfrentar. Abrumada como estaba Sonomi jamás sospecho que dejaba a su hija en manos de un monstruo.

Bueno, pensó consecuente no podría considerarse a si misma un monstruo. Más bien era alguien que merecía respeto y odiaba a los niños. Y no iba a seguir las órdenes de una chiquilla que económicamente era más poderosa que ella.

Avanzó por la mansión supervisando que todo estuviera hecho y disfrutaba caminando por lo que sentía como sus dominios. Cuando ingresó al salón principal, descubrió a un par de empleadas platicando alegremente. Solo fue necesario que lanzara una mirada de advertencia para que de inmediato las jóvenes desaparecieran de su vista. Afortunadamente para ellas en ese momento se sentía demasiado complacida como para tomarse la molestia de reprenderlas.

Seguía con su inspección pasando los dedos por las brillantes superficies cuando la dueña de la casa ingresaba por la puerta sorprendiendo a Toshime con su visita.

-¡Señora que…! –Toshime alcanzó a contener la pregunta y corrigió con presteza-. Qué gusto tenerla en casa tan temprano –Sonomi miró con suspicacia a su ama de llaves antes de contestar.

-Solo he venido por algunos papeles regresaré de inmediato ala oficina.

-Señora si usted me hubiese avisado habría mandado a el Señor Akita con los papeles que necesitaba.

-Tal vez –concedió Sonomi-. ¿Mi hija esta en casa?

-Si señora, tal como ha indicado; Akita y yo fuimos a recogerla. No hubo ningún contratiempo.

Sonomi avanzó por el pasillo camino a su despacho y sin indicar que le siguiera Toshime le siguió de cerca y ambas ingresaron notándose un inquieto silencio entre ellas.

En un gesto particularmente informal, Sonomi se despojo de la chaqueta que llevaba encima quedándose solo con su camisa blanca mangas cortas. Sonomi guardo silencio y Toshime creyó que este era un buen momento para aprovecharlo a su favor.

–Espero que le haya quedado claro finalmente lo que le he dicho todo este tiempo Señora… le advertí que la chica estaba saliéndose de control -haciendo una pausa que considero oportuna y añadió un poco de preocupación e inquietud a su tono de voz–. Le dije que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Esa influencia de esos amigos que tiene… esa preparatoria no es la mejor del mundo. Ninguno de esos chicos tiene costumbres o hábitos adecuados para una señorita de sociedad. Fíjese en esa Sakura Kinomoto por ejemplo. Seguramente fue ella quien le metió a Tomoyo la idea de ir a esa fiesta y verse con ese Hiraguizawa a escondidas –negando con su cabeza-. Es una muchacha salvaje ¿Qué se podía esperar de una chica criada entre hombres? Se que ese amigo de los Kinomoto no sale de su casa… es decir ¿Qué puede hacer una inocente señorita en casa desconocida con dos hombres? Es muy arriesgado para el honor de alguien como su hija. ¡Y ni hablemos de ese horrendo Hiragizawa! ¿Vio que clase de gente mas horrible?

Sonomi en todo aquel tiempo y durante su discurso, no decía absolutamente nada. Parecía querer saber toda su opinión al respecto, lo que animaba más a Toshime a desbocarse de críticas contra todos los amigos de Tomoyo.

-Ese muchachito es un Don Juan señora. He escuchado cosas horribles de él ¿Qué esperar de alguien con tan mala reputación? Ya se que me contó de su tío, Señora Sonomi. Y pensar que después de todas las advertencias que le hizo la señorita no perdió oportunidad para frecuentar a esa familia… yo tendría mis dudas respecto a la clase de relación llevan esos dos… -dijo lamentándose.

-¿Qué clase de relación crees que sea esa? –preguntó Sonomi con un acento algo extraño pero Toshime estaba tan entusiasmada hablando que no se percato el tono de voz utilizado.

-Una relación que es mejor cortar de raíz –dijo con firmeza-. Seguramente el hombre ha llenado la cabeza de la señorita de ideas locas. Hasta el momento puede estar orgullosa de su hija, después de todo no se ha sabido sobre la relación que mantienen, pero ¿cuánto tiempo más podrá ser esto? Aun esta a tiempo de que ese muchacho no se haya aprovechado de la pobre e inocente señorita.

-¿Tu crees? –y aspiró con fuerza-. ¿Crees que aún no…?

-¡Si, lo creo! Pero no debemos confiarnos, si deja que su hija siga asistiendo a esa escuela y con esas amistades que tiene ahí, no podrá seguir evitando una tragedia semejante, sus planes de organizar un buen matrimonio para su hija se vendrán abajo.

Toshime tomo aire esperando por una reacción de la señora pero nada sucedía, Sonomi tenía un aire ausente y para su desgracia hasta tranquila. _"¿Qué más argumentos quiere_?" Pensó exasperada, aunque aún no se rendiría.

-Recomiendo que cortemos esa amistad de raíz. Será mejor mandar a Tomoyo a un lugar sano y seguro para ella… Tal y como usted quería, un sitio donde no tenga contacto con esos muchachos nunca mas… que ella no tenga contacto con nadie de su pasado. Y cuando la señorita regrese de allí le aseguro que estará más manejable y toda una dama, lista para comprometerse con algún joven de su elección.

Ya estaba había hecho uso de todos los argumentos a su disposición, solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de Sonomi, quien seguía sin mirarla, concentrada en sus cavilaciones. Toshime sabía muy bien que ese podía ser el momento de su triunfo. Por fin Sonomi se digno a mirarla.

-Jamás Ha sido mi deseo enviarla lejos –dijo mirándola a los ojos, inconscientemente tomó un abrecartas y jugo con él en sus manos.

-Pe-pero señora usted…

-Nunca dije nada semejante –insistió con tranquilidad-. Nunca he deseado alejarla, prefiero tenerla cerca y vigilar sus movimientos.

Toshime se obligo con fiereza a mantener la calma esto no era en lo absoluto lo que ella deseaba que dijera.

-Me siento aliviada de que pienses que mi hija aún no ha llegado a intimar con ese Hiraguizawa, lo pensé largamente y si así hubiera sido lo habríamos notado, sobre todo tu Toshime –la señaló con el objeto en sus manos-. A ti no se te hubiera escapado algo así.

El ama de llaves maldijo con fuerza para sus adentros.

-Y se que a pesar de todo sigo siendo capaz de adivinar lo que piensa mi hija –dijo en un tono más bajo. -Tomoyo sigue siendo inocente e ingenua, se esta rebelando, de eso no hay duda, pero prefiero mantenerla todavía conmigo. Iremos buscando una universidad adecuada para ella. Seguramente aún hay universidades exclusivas para señoritas.

-Es muy posible señora –asintió Toshime conteniendo a duras penas su decepción y enojo, aún faltaba mucho para que la señorita fuera a la universidad. Ocho meses eran mucho tiempo.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de autora. ¡Hola! Primero que nada me disculpo por este pequeño retraso. De verdad que he sufrido mucho escribiendo este capítulo, creo que hasta ahora es el más difícil. Después de haber escrito la primera escena con Shaoran y la segunda con Sakura y Touya mi mente quedo en blanco, fui escribiendo el capítulo por retazos, raro en mi porque generalmente escribo escena por escena. **

**Como habrán visto Shaoran esta más que dispuesto a encontrar a la chica que conoció en la fiesta, y aunque en este capítulo no vimos ninguno de sus esfuerzos ya habrá algo de eso en el siguiente.**

**Como siempre he disfrutado escribiendo una pequeña escena sobre mi querido Touya, algo que mostrara cuan profunda es su preocupación por su hermana y hasta que grado la conoce.**

**La escena con Tomoyo y Sonomi fue difícil porque había que mostrar amargura, desconfianza y decepción sobre todo esto último por parte de ambas, hubo algunas peticiones desde tiempo atrás de que Tomoyo se mostrara más valerosa y creo que logre un poco de eso, tal vez estarían esperando a una Tomoyo más aguerrida pero recuerden que ha estado dominada durante mucho tiempo y esto es solo el principio de su liberación lo prometo.**

**Se que no vimos nada de Eriol pero ya me resarciré en el próximo capítulo, entonces si veremos de lo que es capaz este joven por su amiga. Lo mismo que todo el clan Hiraguizawa y ahí incluyo a la encantadora señora Seri.**

**Esta vez deje ver un poco más de la relación que hay entre Sonomi y Toshime y también de un poco de cada una de estas mujeres. Sonomi quiere a su hija pero hace tiempo que olvido como demostrar su afecto incluso a ella, y creo que deje ver un poco de ello, de este afecto dependerán muchas cosas en el futuro y poco a poco iré sacando algo más de él. Esto último por supuesto para desgracia de Toshime que como ven tiene motivos ocultos para desear sacar fuera a Tomoyo, como he dicho muchas veces ella es la verdadera villana de esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han enviado sus opiniones sobre esta historia y todos los que han profundizado un poco más. Me han dado ideas, me han dado ánimos y sobre todo me han sorprendido con sus deducciones o predicciones para el futuro de la historia, lo que a veces me preocupa porque al parecer soy demasiado predecible, pero me emociona porque a pesar de todo hay una que otra sorpresita que al parecer nadie a descubierto. **

**Haré todo lo posible por tenerles la última actualización de este año, me obligaré a escribir lo prometo, las cosas en mi vida van calmándose y eso me da tiempo para pensar y para soñar y por supuesto para crear. Por favor, ténganme paciencia, como siempre he dicho no me detendré hasta terminar, esta vez me esta costando un poquito más de trabajo pero seguiré hasta llegar al FIN.**

**Besos**

**Daulaci**


	12. Chapter 12

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 12**

-¡Hola Shaoran! –saludó Fuutie-. Que sorpresa encontrarte en casa a esta hora.

-Tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos –respondió dejando de lado unos papeles y se inclinó sobre el escritorio-. No hemos podido platicar mucho últimamente.

-Lo sé –sonrió conmovida-. Hemos estado algo ocupados.

-Si –asintió él y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón-. He oído que tu negocio esta prosperando.

-Así es –respondió emocionada y se sentó sobre el escritorio de su hermano-. A la gente le gusta lo que hago, pronto organizaré una despedida de soltera y también otra fiesta para niños.

-Te felicito –dijo orgulloso-. Aunque confiaba en que lo lograrías.

-Gracias Shaoran.

-Por cierto, ¿ya te entregaron las fotografías de la fiesta de los Hiraguizawa? –preguntó mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Mmm, ya te había dicho que no me las entregarían a mí directamente, pero creo que no se las han dado a la señora Hiraguizawa, ¿por qué?

-Tú sabes muy bien porque –replicó Shaoran incómodo.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? –preguntó Fuutie con fingida indiferencia.

-Si. _"Como podría olvidarme de algo así" _–pensó apesadumbrado.

Fuutie le había proporcionado la lista de invitados de la fiesta, ya la había repasado varias veces, había eliminado a las mujeres casadas, los matrimonios que no tenían hijas, y aún así no lograba dar con una pista sobre su Hada.

-_"Mi Hada"._ ¿Estás segura que no has recordado a la chica que te mencione? –insistió.

-Ese día estuve tan preocupada por la fiesta que no me dije en los disfraces de la gente –mintió mientras bajaba del escritorio para darle la espalda-. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Eriol?

Eriol Hiraguizawa, pensó Fuutie impaciente, de alguna manera se había adelantado a su hermano y adivinando lo que le preguntaría le pidió que no le revelara la identidad del Hada rosa con quien Shaoran había estado la noche de la fiesta. Ni siquiera había necesitado borrarla de la lista de invitados: ella y la otra Hada no estaban en la misma.

Fuutie se había sorprendido mucho al enterarse por Eriol que su hermano había quedado muy impresionado con el Hada. Pasada la sorpresa se emocionó con la idea de que su hermano al fin se hubiera mostrado interesado en una chica y en especial porque sabía quien era ella y había llegado a apreciarla mucho. Por eso cuando Eriol le pidió que mantuvieran la identidad del Hada en secreto no lo entendió ni lo aprobó. Pero Eriol Hiraguizawa podía ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía y sus argumentos eran razonablemente lógicos.

_-"Si Shaoran se entera de que su Hada es una chica de 17 años simplemente la descartará, pero si le damos la oportunidad de tratarla y llega a conocerla a fondo ya no le dará importancia a su edad"._

-¡Eriol! –masculló Shaoran molesto atrayendo la atención de su hermana-. No solo le he preguntado una vez, ¡han sido varias! ¡Miles!

Fuutie sonrió, Shaoran no acostumbraba la exageración, eso se lo dejaba a ella.

-De alguna manera siempre logra evitar mis preguntas. Además en estos días es muy difícil localizarlo. Si no fuera porque Kaho está en el país, casi me atrevería a decir que me está evitando.

-¿Kaho?

-Kaho Mitzuki, una amiga de Eriol.

-Me suena ese nombre –dijo Fuutie pensativa-. ¿Ella es modelo? –Shaoran asintió-. ¡Kaho Mitzuki!, por supuesto, WOW. ¿Ella es su amiga?

-Si, algo así –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, Eriol tiene muy buen gusto, aunque tampoco debes ser muy duro con él –dijo en su defensa-. También ha tenido muchas preocupaciones.

-Tienes razón, con Hironobu y ahora lo de Tomoyo –admitió pensativo-. ¿Aún no ha podido verla?

-No, Sakura dice que aún la tiene castigada y que no cree que esto termine ponto.

-Pobre Tomoyo, es una chica muy agradable –y recordó algo-. ¿Aún insistes en tener a su amiga trabajando para ti?

-Claro que si –exclamó con vehemencia-. Sakura es una chica muy agradable, entusiasta y eficiente. ¿Cómo no voy a querer que trabaje para mi?

-Pero, ¿cómo tu asistente? –preguntó incrédulo-. Esa chica es demasiado joven para un trabajo con semejantes responsabilidades.

-¿Esa chica? Se llama Sakura, Shaoran. Sakura Kinomoto, no se porque te empeñas en verla como a una niña. Es joven, si, pero pronto tendrá la mayoría de edad, pronto estará en la universidad.

-Sigue siendo demasiado joven y sin experiencia.

-Son cosas que se solucionaran con el tiempo, además lo que le falta de experiencia lo compensa con entusiasmo, entrega y muchas ganas por aprender. Su ayuda fue invaluable para la organización de la fiesta de niños que di hace un par de semanas.

-Yue opina lo mismo que yo.

-Yue –resopló molesta-. ¿A él que le puede importar lo que yo haga?

-Es tu socio…

-Y además, ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre?

-Él insistió.

-¿Él insistió?

Shaoran no pudo responder pues en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Wei? –preguntó Shaoran al ver entrar a su fiel mayordomo.

-El señor Tsukishiro esta aquí, me pidió que le avisara en cuanto llegara.

-Si claro, gracias Wei, dile por favor que pase al despacho –el hombre salió con una inclinación.

-N-no sabía que él vendría –tartamudeó Fuutie con aprehensión.

-Quedamos que aquí nos veríamos.

-En ese caso me voy para que puedan hablar –y se encaminó apresurada a la puerta.

-Podrías quedarte al menos para saludarlo.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Yue piensa que lo estas evitando.

-¿Yo? ¿Evitarlo? Por supuesto que no. Está equivocado, simplemente es un error de impresión.

-Entonces, supongo que simplemente debo disculparme –dijo una voz varonil desde la puerta-. Otra vez…

Fuutie se quedó sin aliento durante algunos segundos. Ahora comprendía que había sido un error evitarlo tanto tiempo. Ahora que lo veía parecía más atractivo, más varonil, más… más todo.

-No es necesario que te disculpes –dijo con un tono de voz neutro.

-Tan amable como siempre –dijo él sonriendo ligeramente y se adelantó para estrechar la mano del otro Li-. Shaoran, muchas gracias por recibirme.

-Eres bienvenido en esta casa Yue, ya lo sabes.

-Gracias –y se volvió hacia la joven para extender su mano por segunda vez-. Fuutie, ¿Cómo has estado?

La joven tardó unos segundos en responder o moverse, hasta que por fin estrecho la mano que se le ofrecía. La calidez que la rodeo produjo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

-Bien, gracias –respondió mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas, cuando quiso soltarse, él no se lo permitió y sobresaltada levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus grises profundidades.

-Me da gusto escucharlo –dijo antes de soltarla.

Fuutie se sintió incómoda con su propia reacción en lugar de sentirse aliviada, lo que la invadió fue la sensación de perdida y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de pedirle que volviera a tomar su mano y porque no hasta que la abrazara si así lo quería.

-Los dejaré para que hablen de sus asuntos –y dio un pasó atrás.

-Eso no es necesario –dijo Shaoran-. Creo que ustedes tienen que hablar.

-No, nosotros no…

-Yo creo que si –la interrumpió Yue.

-Yue quiere hablar contigo –explicó Shaoran-. Yo le dije que seguramente te encontraría aquí.

-Pero no me dijiste nada –protestó Fuutie.

-Lo olvide.

-¿Y por qué tanto secreto? –preguntó a Yue enfadada-. Simplemente tenías que llamarme y hacer una cita.

-¿Simplemente? –preguntó Yue dudoso pues tenía semanas intentando contactarla sin éxito.

Oportunamente Wei volvió a llamar a la puerta.

-La señorita Kinomoto esta aquí, señorita Fuutie –Anunció el hombre.

-Gracias Wei –dijo Fuutie con evidente alivio-. Debo ir a recibir a mi invitada, si me disculpan…

-Iré yo –se ofreció Shaoran-. Ustedes deben aclarar algunos asuntos –Fuutie iba a protestar pero él la detuvo-. Seguramente no tardarán mucho.

-No, no tardaremos –dijo Yue.

-Bien, entonces me despido Yue, seguramente ya no nos veremos, en unos minutos vuelvo a la oficina.

-Pero, ¿No irás a dejar a Sakura sola?

-Solo serán unos minutos y dejaré a Wei al pendiente de ella.

-Pero…

-Solo serán unos minutos, ¿verdad Yue?

-Si, por supuesto –respondió el hombre.

Shaoran iba a salir pero miró a las dos personas en su despacho. Fuutie iba a dar pelea de eso no había duda. De lo que no estaba seguro era de la reacción de Yue.

-Espero que arreglen sus asuntos con tranquilidad –Recomendó Sharoan lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Yue.

-No te preocupes, no me atrevería a hacer las cosas de otra manera.

Shaoran lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-"No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hermana" –_dijo con la mirada fija en el hombre.

-_"No la lastimaré" _–respondió Yue sin apartar la vista de los ojos oscuros que lo amenazaban.

Shaoran asintió y salió del lugar.

----------

Shaoran cerró la puerta tras de si lanzando un largo suspiro de alivio. Era un tanto incómodo encontrarse en la misma habitación con esos dos. La tensión entre ellos era casi palpable.

Había tenido serias dudas respecto al futuro que podrían tener, pues nadie podía negar hacia donde se dirigían esos dos.

Por eso le había sorprendido tanto la visita Yue a su oficina un par de días antes.

**- Flash Back -**

_-Voy a ser claro contigo Li –dijo Yue una vez que la secretaria saliera después de llevarles sus respectivas tazas de café._

_Shaoran lo observó fijamente y no dijo palabra permitiendo que el hombre continuara._

_-Me gusta Fuutie –soltó sin más y espero una reacción por parte del hermano de la joven-. Veo que no te sorprende._

_-No, en realidad no –aceptó Shaoran-. Pero no entiendo porque has venido a hablar conmigo sobre eso._

_-Porque te respeto y respeto la posición que ocupas en tu familia._

_-Te lo agradezco, pero creo que es con Fuutie con quien debes hablar de esto, ¿o es que ella ya lo sabe?_

_-Lo sabe._

_-¿Y estás seguro que ella comprendió lo que le dijiste? –preguntó curioso, Fuutie no le había comentado nada, aunque no le sorprendía, los Li eran famosos por guardar sus sentimientos para si mismos._

_-Estoy completamente seguro._

_-¿Y ella te ha aceptado?_

_-Todavía no pero… "Lo hará" –pensó con resolución._

_-Pero ¿Qué?_

_-Espero me de una oportunidad. Se que no le soy indiferente, así que solo espero que me deje demostrarle que podemos tener algo serio._

_-¿Algo serio?_

_-No estaría aquí hablando contigo si no fuera así. Fuutie me interesa mucho y quiero algo formal con ella._

_-¿Y no te parece que vas muy rápido? Después de todo ella aún no te ha respondido._

_-Estoy seguro que lo hará y espero contar con tu aprobación._

_Shaoran no dijo nada, observó al hombre frente a sí, Yue Tsukishiro era famoso por ser un hombre brillante, exitoso, serio pero también frío y solitario. ¿Seria posible que Fuutie hubiera conquistado a ese hombre? ¿Seria él capaz de conquistarla a ella?_

_-Si Fuutie te acepta yo no tendré ningún inconveniente en aprobar esa relación._

_-Gracias Li._

_-Debes saber que siempre he respetado las decisiones de mis hermanas y que mi familia es lo más importante para mí. No quiero ver lastimada a mi hermana._

_-Eso no sucederá…_

_-Bajo ningún concepto –lo interrumpió con energía-. Si lo de ustedes no funciona, espero una separación civilizada –advirtió Shaoran anticipando el posible resultado, dados los antecedentes de su hermana._

_-"Eso no sucederá" –pensó Yue-. "Nada me separaré de ella"._

_-También debes saber, que, si por el contrario la relación prospera, es posible que encuentres algunos obstáculos para ser aceptado._

_-Estoy consciente de ello._

_-Y debo advertirte –continuó Shaoran-. No sé si la familia Li este dispuesta en aceptar a un extranjero como esposo de una de sus hijas, en especial mi madre –para Shaoran era muy importante que Tsukishiro estuviera al tanto de las dificultades que podrían enfrentar._

_-Me preocuparé por ello llegado el momento. Yo también debo advertirte que si decido casarme con Fuutie y ella me acepta, nada me impedirá convertirla en mi esposa. Por supuesto haré todo lo posible para que la familia Li me acepte._

_-Me parece justo, pero primero esperemos a ver que dice Fuutie a todo esto._

_-Estoy de acuerdo –y sugirió-. Y ya que pronto estaré saliendo con tu hermana, ¿no te parece que sería mejor que nos tuteáramos?_

_-¿Por qué no?_

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, pensaba Shaoran caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón donde la señorita Kinomoto estaría esperando.

Se detuvo a unos pasos, no había olvidado la breve conversación que compartieron por teléfono aquel día. Su voz se parecía tanto a la de "_ella_", pero tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas, seguramente no sentiría lo mismo al escucharla en persona, así tenía que ser. Su Hada no podía ser una chica de escasos 17 años que ni siquiera sabría lo que querría de la vida, no podía ser.

Sakura miraba a su alrededor asombrada "La casa" de los Li resulto ser un penthouse de dos pisos en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad.

Ahora entendía porque Fuutie decía que casi no veía a su hermano aún viviendo en la misma casa. La primera impresión la recibió al llegar al enorme edificio, después de comprobar su nombre en la lista que tenía, el guardia de seguridad de la entrada le indicó el elevador por donde se subía directamente al penthouse de los Li. Después fue recibida por un amable mayordomo que la llevo hasta el salón principal.

Todo era muy elegante, cálido y bien decorado, nada austero ni puramente masculino, con luces de ambiente estratégicamente colocadas y elegantes muebles. Miraba a su alrededor cuando se topa con el cuadro de una mujer muy hermosa ataviada con un bello traje tradicional chino.

Sakura se puso de pie para observarlo detenidamente, el cuadro estaba en el centro de la habitación, debía ser la madre de Fuutie, concluyó Sakura al notar cierto parecido con ella.

-Buenas tardes –saludó una voz detrás de ella sobresaltándola. Al volverse se encontró con un hombre joven, alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos penetrantes.

-_"Shaoran Li" _–pensó Sakura con un escalofrío.

Shaoran había tardado un minuto en llamar su atención aprovechando esos segundos para observarla. De espaldas a él pudo admirar sus largos cabellos castaños caerle por debajo de los hombros, la figura no era del todo de una muchachita y aún así nada lo preparo para la visión de esos expresivos ojos verdes que se volvieron a verlo tan repentinamente como él habló.

Se tensó pensando que no podía negar que era una chica preciosa, con piel perfecta y labios rosados entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes, señor Li –respondió la chica y algo dentro de él tembló. La voz parecía ser la misma.

Solo quedaba una cosa más, pensaba Shaoran inmóvil, por supuesto recordaba esos ojos, tanto como recordaba la suavidad de su piel y el sabor de sus labios, pero jamás se atrevería a tocarla y tampoco a besarla, mucho menos mientras llevara puesto ese uniforme escolar, concluyó horrorizado al percatarse del mismo, así como de la mochila que reposaba a los pies del sillón.

Solo quedaba una cosa más para estar seguro. Su olor, el mismo que tenía grabado en la memoria desde aquella noche y que no le había parecido siquiera similar a cualquier otro aroma femenino que hubiese percibido antes.

Sakura lo miraba impaciente deseando que Fuutie apareciera pronto por la entrada al salón que el señor Li parecía custodiar como si ella fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, aunque eso era justo lo que empezaba a desear.

No le gustaba la forma en que la miraba, como si analizara cada parte de su cuerpo, como si quisiera adivinar su pensamiento.

-_"¿Qué le pasa señor Li?" _–preguntó Sakura desde su interior-. _"¿Qué es lo que quiera de mi?" _–ojalá se atreviera a preguntárselo porque ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Había algo en él, algo vagamente conocido, algo que le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Mi hermana –carraspeó Shaoran y dio un paso adelante-. Mi hermana le pide que la disculpe pero esta atendiendo un asunto con su socio, tardara un poco.

-Está bien, yo puedo esperar –asintió Sakura pensando en Fuutie quien no hablaba mucho de su socio pero cuando lo hacía no parecía muy feliz.

-Póngase cómoda por favor, señorita Kinomoto –dijo Shaoran señalando un sillón.

-Si, gracias –y volvió a ocupar el sitio en el que se sentara a su llegada-. _"Aquí es donde yo debería decir, llámeme Sakura, todos lo hacen" _–pero no lo hizo, algo la detuvo, tal vez era la desconfianza que sentía hacia él.

-¿Ya le ofrecieron algo de beber?

Sakura no tuvo tiempo para responder pues en ese momento el amable mayordomo apareció en el lugar con el refresco que ella había pedido.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió la chica al hombre.

-¿Desea alguna cosa el señor? –preguntó Wei a Shaoran pero este no lo miro, tan absorto como estaba en la chica que bebía su refresco.

-Saber si ella... –murmuró para si.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Wei atrayendo su atención.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran notando que la chica y Wei lo miraban interrogantes.

-No, nada. Gracias Wei –y el hombre desapareció.

El silencio volvió a llenar el lugar, Sakura bebió de su vaso incómoda, sin saber que decir. Shaoran apartó la vista de ella tratando de resolver su dilema, ¿cómo hacer para acercarse a ella?

-Tiene una casa muy bonita –comentó Sakura insegura, no sabía si era correcto llamar a ese lugar "Casa".

-Gracias –respondió él escuetamente todavía absorto en su dilema.

-Eh... yo... estaba... estaba admirando aquel retrato, supongo que es de su madre –dijo mirando al mismo.

-Si, es ella.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa.

-Gracias –esta vez Shaoran notó su incomodidad y se obligó a decir algo más-. No es un retrato reciente pero mi madre sigue siendo muy hermosa. Ese cuadro lo pintaron antes de morir mi padre.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Está bien, murió hace tiempo. _"¿Por qué he dicho eso?"._

-Pero uno nunca se acostumbra a su ausencia ¿cierto? –Comentó Sakura un tanto ausente y con la mirada fija en el retrato-. Yo perdí a mi madre cuando niña y todavía hay momentos en que deseo que aún deseo se encuentre aquí.

-Lo sé, a mi me pasa lo mismo –respondió Shaoran en el mismo tono.

Hubo un silencio pero esta vez más agradable, Sakura dejo de mirar el cuadro y posó su vista en él quien también hizo lo mismo, sus miradas se encontraron enlazadas por un sentimiento compartido. Sakura nerviosa bajo la vista primero y se llevó una mano al cabello. En ese momento la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca se desprendió.

Shaoran lo percibió en el mismo momento en que sucedió como si un rayo lo iluminara y antes de pensarlo dos veces se encontró de rodillas junto a ella.

-Permítame –dijo recogiendo la pulsera del suelo y tomó su muñeca para volver a colocarla en su sitio.

La chica temblaba ligeramente. _"Y yo también"_, admitió mientras luchaba con el broche. A pesar de todo se inclinó un poco esperando percibir el aroma que resolvería todas sus dudas, pero no lo encontró: en su lugar percibió algo dulce y suave, y algo más, una calidez que lo envolvió haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás.

-El broche está roto –dijo Sakura con voz trémula y trato de quitarle la pulsera pero él la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la de ella.

Fue entonces cuado él levantó la vista para decirle algo pero se encontró sumergido en las verdes profundidades de sus ojos. Sakura por otro lado había dejado de respirar al percibir esa misma electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, la misma que solo había experimentado una vez en su vida. Estaban muy cerca, muy cerca, tanto que el aliento de ella golpeaba sus mejillas.

-Sakura –susurró él, pero solo eso se necesitó para romper el hechizo.

Como impulsados por un resorte, los dos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

-Mi hermana no debe tardar –dijo él atropelladamente, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía-. Debo irme a atender mis asuntos: espero me disculpe.

-Adelante, por mi no se detenga –asintió Sakura, queriendo cubrir su propio rubor.

Shaoran Li, asintió y salió como un rayo de la habitación llevándose consigo la pulsera sin que ninguno de los dos reparara en ello.

Solo entonces Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón dejando que el oxígeno llenara sus pulmones mientras sus manos cubrían su sonrojado rostro.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –se preguntó en voz alta.

----------

Llevaban unos minutos repasando las finanzas del negocio. Fuutie casi había brincado de la felicidad al notar que todos sus archivos, notas, recibos y demás documentos estaban en el despacho de su hermano. Así que de inmediato puso distancia entre ellos, tanto física como emocionalmente; se sentó en la silla de Shaoran y empezó a detallar los resultados de sus últimos eventos.

-Muy bien –dijo Yue después de revisar el último papel-. Todo esta en orden y funcionando perfectamente, te felicito Fuutie.

-Gracias. Ya estoy trabajando en los próximos eventos y...

-Creo que podemos hablar de eso más tarde.

-No, creo que no podemos –replicó Fuutie decidida a mantener las distancias-. Quiero que todo esté claro y que veas que tu inversión está dando frutos.

-De eso no me queda la menor duda –dijo él mirándola fijamente y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para acercarse más a ella-. Estoy muy impresionado contigo Fuutie, gratamente impresionado.

-Que bien –carraspeó Fuutie acalorada-. Aunque aun queda mucho por hacer antes de decir que este negocio prosperará.

-Prosperará –aseguró Yue con confianza.

Los ojos de Yue le decían que era sincero y Fuutie se sintió derretir por dentro. A parte de Shaoran nadie más confiaba en que su negocio sería un éxito. Fuutie estaba segura que todos esperaban que en poco tiempo ella regresara a casa fracasada.

Yue percibió el momento en que Fuutie bajo un poco la guardia y estiró el brazo para tomar su mano. Para su satisfacción Fuutie no lo rechazó y encerró la pequeña mano en la suya acariciando el dorso de la misma con el pulgar.

-No fracasaras, Fuutie Li –dijo él adivinando sus temores-. Estas hecha de buena manera y posees los genes de los Li, puedes lograr lo que te propongas.

-¿Tu crees? –preguntó ella con voz trémula.

-Así será.

Fuutie se sentía desfallecer: la intensidad de su mirada combinada con la suavidad de su mano la estaban volviendo loca. Llenó sus pulmones de aire esperando que el mareo que nublaba su mente desapareciera y se obligó a romper el contacto con él antes de que ocurriera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-Shaoran dice que no apruebas a mi asistente –dijo retirando lentamente su mano de la de él. Esperaba que Yue le diera pelea.

-No es que no la apruebe –respondió Yue concediéndole un poco de espacio-. Es muy joven –comentó con suavidad.

-Si, pero tiene muchas otras cualidades que compensan su escasa edad –replicó un tanto molesta, no estaba reaccionando como ella esperaba-. Además yo ayudaba a mi madre con sus eventos a una edad más temprana que Sakura.

-No es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es –aceptó ella-. Pero aprenderá y yo sabré que esperar de ella –y se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio poniendo distancia entre ellos-. Aun no le he dicho que será mi asistente, estoy esperando a que se sienta más en confianza. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que la conozcas y juzgues por ti mismo –dijo mientras avanzaba a la puerta.

Ni siquiera pudo dar un paso más. Sin hacer el menor ruido Yue llegó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo para girarla atrayéndola hacia él, con tal rapidez que a Fuutie no le dio tiempo de protestar.

En un segundo Yue la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos. Él la miró en silencio un momento, perforándola con la mirada y luego lentamente esta bajo lentamente a su boca.

-No puedo esperar un minuto más –y dicho esto inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

El inesperado y suave contacto de sus labios la paralizó, hasta que la sensación estalló en lo más profundo de su ser. Fue tan sorprendente, tan tierno que su cuerpo reaccionó como por voluntad propia, derritiéndose en él, aferrándose al calor de sus labios.

Un gemido retumbó en lo profundo del pecho de Yue y la ciñó contra él, mordisqueándole los labios, succionándolos, lamiéndolos. Fuutie se olvidó de todo, abrió los labios y sintió su lengua osadamente dentro, enredándose con la suya recorriendo su interior y produciéndole una tormenta de emociones.

El corazón le latía desbocado dejándola sin aliento. Estaba consciente de que respondía al ardor de su beso con una urgencia propia.

-No –susurró contra sus labios en un vano intento por recobrar la cordura.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Fuutie? –preguntó Yue sin apartarse un centímetro de ella.

-Yo no... –jadeó con fuerza consciente de cada parte del cuerpo masculino.

-Si, tienes miedo, por eso no me dejas acercarme, aun cuando sé que no deseas que me separe de ti –le dio un beso suave-. ¿Quieres que me marche Fuutie?

No pudo responder, solo lo miró fijamente. No, no quería que se marchara, pero no sabía como decírselo, no sabía que era lo que pasaba ó a donde los conduciría aquello. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía muy bien en sus brazos y que sus besos la hacían sentirse más viva que nunca.

Temblando enterró los dedos en sus cabellos plateados, le acarició las orejas y los hombros, los brazos, aferrándolo con la misma fuerza que él la sujetaba.

Una mano grande se ahuecó en su mejilla y oreja mientras él tomaba el labio inferior entre los dientes. Fuutie gimió temblorosa, y cerró los ojos. Tenía miedo, si tenía miedo aunque no entendía porque.

-No debes tener miedo de mi –susurró él en su oído y luego bajo la boca desde el lóbulo de la oreja, al mentón y al hueco del cuello-. Iremos tan despacio como tu quieras, tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites para acostumbrarte a mi, para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi.

Esta última confesión le nublo los sentidos, ya no podía seguir resistiéndose, temió caer en cualquier momento, temió que le fallaran las piernas. Aferrada a él, ladeó la cabeza hacia un hombro dejando el cuello desnudo para la boca de él. Los labios de Yue le abrasaron la piel, le quemaron el lóbulo de la oreja. Su aliento en la oreja le produjo estremecimientos de expectación. A través de la tela de sus ropas sintió la evidencia de su excitación e hizo una inspiración jadeante.

-Oh, Fuutie –le susurró él al oído, cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la de ella, al parecer tan sin aliento como ella. Pasado un momento, levantó la cabeza y le puso tiernamente la palma en la mejilla-. ¿Quisieras salir a cenar conmigo está noche?

Aturdida por todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho, ella no pudo responder y asintió casi sin fuerzas. Yue sonrió ligeramente y le besó la frente.

-Creo… creo que deberíamos ir con Sakura –susurró Fuutie y se separó de él tambaleante para seguir su camino a la puerta pero Yue aun la sujetaba firmemente de la mano y lo miró interrogante.

-Después –musitó Yue y la jaló suavemente hacía él para volver a besarla.

----------

Sakura caminaba lentamente por la calle todavía ensimismada en el mar de pensamientos y sentimientos que ocupaban su mente.

Había conocido a Yue Tsukishiro, el famoso socio de Fuutie, un hombre en apariencia serio y frío aunque sus ojos parecían expresar algo muy diferente.

Se sintió algo cohibida en su presencia pero algo le parecía familiar en él y las veces que se atrevió a mirarlo no pudo distinguir el porque de esa sensación.

Afortunadamente después de que le hiciera algunas preguntas respecto a su vida personal y al trabajo que desempeñaba se despidió y salió del salón sin prisas, parecía como sin no quisiera irse, pero después de dedicarle una breve mirada susurró algo en el oído de Fuutie y se marchó.

Cuando el señor Tsukishiro se marchó notó a Fuutie rara, muy distraída, pero ella misma se sentía así por lo tanto apenas discutieron algunos detalles sobre la despedida de soltera que estaban organizando y Sakura se despidió rechazando la oferta de Fuutie de llevarla a casa y cuando esta no insistió, sonrió agradecida pues sentía la necesidad de estar sola con sus pensamientos.

Se asombró al encontrarse frente al Parque Pingüino y se reprendió por haber llegado ahí prácticamente sin fijarse por donde caminaba. Siguió caminando hacía el interior hasta llegar a la zona de columpios que estaba vacía. Se sentó en uno de ellos y se meció con lentitud.

Suspiró mirando hacia el cielo, ¿cuándo iba a quitárselo de la cabeza? No había día, hora o momento en que no pensara en él, su apuesto desconocido.

Se tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el recuerdo. A pensar del tiempo pasado sus labios aún cosquilleaban y su corazón latía con una fuerza casi dolorosa.

Hasta ahora no había compartido con nadie su atesorado recuerdo, ni siquiera con Tomoyo. Ella ya tenía demasiado en que pensar como para compartir con su amiga la angustia de no volver a ver a ese apuesto desconocido.

Tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar a Eriol sobre su invitado, tal vez él lo recordaría, nadie había llevado un disfraz tan original. Sakura aún no había descifrado de qué iba disfrazado, pero algún día lo haría.

Volvió a suspirar, ¿y si no volvía a verlo? ¿Y que pasaría si lo hacía? Después de todo ella no era rica y solo tenía 17 años, no había podido olvidar que él pensó que era una joven universitaria y seguro que también creía que pertenecía a lo más selecto de la sociedad.

¡Que absurdo! Se burló de si misma. ¿Sakura Kinomoto una rica heredera? Si bien era cierto que la profesión de su padre les permitía vivir con cierta comodidad y que debido a lo mismo en ocasiones había podido viajar con él a lugar remotos donde su padre se perdía en fabulosas excavaciones, no se comparaba en nada con la vida que se pueden dar los ricos.

_-"¿Dónde estará él_?" –se preguntó pensando nuevamente en él-. _"¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Pensará en mi?" _No, no lo creo –negó con la cabeza-. Seguramente ya me olvido.

Se columpió con más fuerza. Tal vez debería dejar de atormentarse y conformarse con el recuerdo. Si alguna vez volvían a encontrarse, entonces tal vez tendrían una verdadera oportunidad para conocerse.

-_"¿Y si no es así?" _–se preguntó de frente a una dolorosa realidad. Puso los pies en la tierra para detenerse y miró fijamente a la nada.

Volvió a columpiarse lentamente, apenas consciente de lo que había a su alrededor.

-¡Sakura! –escuchó una voz conocida que poco a poco se fue metiendo en su cabeza-. ¡Sakura!

Levantó la vista confundida y a lo lejos notó la figura de su querido Yukito que levantaba el brazo agitando la mano a modo de saludo mientras sonreía.

Sakura también sonrió imitando su saludo y dejó que su corazón se iluminara con su adorable sonrisa.

Se bajó del columpio y colocó su mochila al hombro para correr al encuentro de su querido Yukito y en algún momento se dio cuenta de que si no volvía a encontrar a su apuesto desconocido aún tenía a Yukito.

Siguió corriendo y sin proponérselo la imagen de Shaoran Li le vino a la mente, casi podía sentirlo como si estuviera a su lado, tan cerca como estuvo cuando se arrodillo a su lado y un escalofrío la recorrió.

-_"Solo tengo que mantenerme alejada de él" _–pensó al momento en que llegaba a su destino-. Hola Yukito.

----------

El agua caliente caía delineando cada músculo del cuerpo desnudo. De frente a la regadera apoyo las palmas de las manos en el frío azulejo y agacho la cabeza permitiendo que el agua golpeara con fuerza su espalda.

Eriol abrió los ojos "_Tomoyo_", apretó los parpados con fuerza. El invierno había llegado y la situación de su amiga no había cambiado en nada.

Al menos había logrado hablar con ella de vez en cuando. Gracias a su abuela quien había tenido la brillante idea de enviar con Sakura un teléfono móvil y así podían saludarla y saber como se encontraba de su propia voz. El móvil se quedaba en su casillero de la escuela pues no podía arriesgarse a llevarlo a casa. Hablaban durante su hora de descanso, así que a veces era imposible para Eriol saludarla con la frecuencia que él quisiera. Anessa-sama y la señora Seri en cambio hablaban con ella todos los días.

-"_Se esfuerza por parecer animada_" –comentó alguna vez Anessa-sama-. "_Pero se le oye triste. Es una chica muy valiente_".

-"_No te preocupes por mi Eriol_" –le decía ella cada vez-. "_Estaré bien. No es tu culpa. Son las circunstancias y nada podemos hacer para cambiarlas, solo esperar_".

-Esperar –masculló él por lo bajo y lanzó un golpe a la pared-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

Si se hubiera despedido de ella aquella noche en la fiesta, si la hubiera acompañado a la puerta. No la habría dejado marcharse sola con la tal Toshime, no habría dejado que se enfrentara sola a su madre aquella noche.

Todos decían que no debía sentirse culpable pero no podía evitarlo.

-"_Todo es producto de un rencor que lleva años alimentándose" _–dijo una vez su abuela-. _"Y tu no eres responsable de que se haya iniciado en primer lugar"._

-_"Hironobu, maldito Hironobu"_ –pensaba con rabia, nunca antes había sentido tanto resentimiento contra él.

A pesar de lo difícil de su situación sabía que tarde o temprano recuperaría la empresa de su padre. Pero ahora que por su culpa lo alejaron de una persona a la que tanto apreciaba… le molestaba, le dolía profundamente.

-_"Tomoyo, Tomoyo" _–suspiró Eriol pesaroso. La extrañaba, extrañaba a su amiga, a su confidente. Con ella podía hablar de cosas que nadie más comprendía. A veces no tenía que decir mucho y ella lo sorprendía hablándole con madurez y comprensión.

Extrañaba su voz, su presencia. Se había sorprendido incluso extrañando su contacto, el saber que con solo estirar la mano podría encontrar la de ella. ¿Cómo es que una persona en tan poco tiempo puede ocupar un lugar tan importante en la vida de una persona?

No importaba lo que los demás pensaran tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hablar con Sonomi Daidouji y resolver el malentendido.

Un ruido lo distrajo y se volvió para ver que la puerta de la ducha se abría, dejando salir parte del vapor con el que se encontraba encerrado.

-Pero que cara –ronroneo una voz femenina-. Pensé que habías venido para relajarte, pero te has tardado tanto que ya me temía que te estuvieras ahogando en tus preocupaciones.

-Kaho –gruñó Eriol sin querer y todavía de espaldas a ella agregó-. Ya estaba por salir.

-No hay prisa cariño –dijo ella al tiempo que se quitaba la bata para quedar desnuda y se metió a la ducha con él cerrando la puerta-. Vine a ayudarte a relajarte.

Eriol no dijo nada cuando sintió que Kaho le enjabonaba la espalda.

-Has estado muy distraído últimamente –le susurró al oído mientras se abrazaba a su espalda y le enjabonaba el pecho-. Nunca te había visto así.

-Nunca había estado tan ocupado –respondió evasivo.

-¿Hay otra mujer? –preguntó pegándose más a él, moviendo sus pechos contra la espalda enjabonada.

Eriol sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba y un destello de la imagen de Tomoyo ocupo su mente. Negó con la cabeza firmemente.

-No.

-¿No? –replicó Kaho dudosa y lo obligó a volverse hacia ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos-. No me mientas Eriol.

-No te miento –respondió rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-No te creo –dijo dándole un palmadita en la mejillas-. He llegado a sentir que piensas en otra mujer cuando estas conmigo.

-No ha sido mi intención –se disculpo.

-No me gusta esa sensación –dijo sin creerle-. ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Eriol iba a responder cuando volvió a ver Tomoyo frente a él ocupadndo el lugar de kaho. ¡No! Se respondió mentalmente y su imagen desapareció volviendo a aparecer Kaho. Sin pensarlo apretó a Kaho contra él y la beso con ferocidad.

Kaho ronroneó complacida al sentir la fogosa respuesta de Eriol y empezó a acariciarlo como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Eriol siguió besándola pero abrió los ojos parpadeando sorprendido. No había pensado en Tomoyo, no mientras estaba con Kaho, ¿o si?

----------

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –preguntó Sonomi nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-En su habitación señora –respondió Toshime de inmediato que había acudido al encuentro de su señora tan solicita como siempre.

Sonomi no dijo nada más y camino en dirección a las escaleras con paso decidido.

-Voy a hablar con ella –informó a Toshime segura de que le seguía los pasos-. No quiero a nadie cerca –ya al pie de las escaleras se detuvo para volverse-. A ti tampoco Toshime.

La mujer se para en seco a unos pasos de su señora.

-S-si, claro –tartamudea-. Como usted ordene.

Conforme con la respuesta Sonomi se dispuso a subir las escaleras al tiempo que pensaba que había llegado el momento de terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto de Hiraguizawa sobre todo después de lo sucedido ese día.

**- Flash Back -**

_-Señora Daidouji –llamó una voz por el intercomunicador en la elegante oficina._

_-Dime Tessima –contestó Sonomi con aire distraído mientras continuaba trabajando._

_-Llaman de la recepción diciendo que un señor Hiraguizawa esta abajo pidiendo hablar con usted._

_Solo entonces Sonomi aparto la vista de los papeles que sostenía en la mano, los colocó sobre el escritorio y lentamente contó hasta diez tratando de mantener la mente fría._

_Toda la semana había recibido llamadas insistentes de las oficinas de Industrias Hiraguizawa pidiendo una cita, y no solo eso también hubo cartas, faxes y toda clase de intentos. Ese jovencito no se rendía fácilmente, pero ella tampoco lo haría._

_-Tessima ya te he dicho que no me interesa tratar con Eriol Hiraguizawa o con cualquiera que venga de Industrias Hiraguizawa, no me importa cual sea el asunto que quiera tratar._

_-Si señora._

_Sonomi se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana observando la grandiosa vista de la ciudad. No podía creer que ese jovencito se atreviera a tanto. Se dirigió hacia el minibar que tenía en su oficina y se sirvió un trago, aun era temprano pero lo consideró necesario._

_Ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a encontrar una pareja para su hija, una que ella aprobara totalmente. Por esa razón estaba enfrascada en la organización del primer baile de Navidad que celebraría en la mansión Daidouji el próximo sábado, el primero desde la muerte de su esposo._

_No había nadie importante en esa ciudad que no estuviera invitado. El gran evento social de año se llevaría a cabo por todo lo alto, no se recordaría mejor baile que ese. No necesitaba distracciones en ese momento._

_-Señora Daidouji –llamó la voz de su secretaria nuevamente pero esta vez sonaba un tanto insegura._

_-¿Ahora que pasa Tessima?._

_-El señor Hiraguizawa insiste, dice que tiene que hablar sobre su hija..._

_-Comunícame con la recepción –ordenó cortante, en segundos ya los tenía en la línea-. Aquí Sonomi Daidouji, hágame el favor de sacar al señor Hiraguizawa del edificio, no lo quiero dentro de esta propiedad, no importa lo que diga –y colgó sin esperar respuesta._

_Después de ese mal momento le costo mucho trabajo recobrar la concentración, al final pensó que tal vez sería la última vez que sabría del tal Hiraguizawa. Que equivocada estaba._

_Salió del edificio con paso decidido, acostumbraba subir a su auto justo enfrente. Ya había notado a su chofer abriendo la puerta cuando un joven se atravesó en su camino._

_-Señora Daidouji, buenas tardes –saludó el joven plantándose frente a ella impidiendo que siguiera con su camino._

_-¿Va a estar ahí todo el día? –preguntó Sonomi cortante, sin responder al saludo del joven._

_-Eso es prácticamente lo que he estado haciendo, esperarla todo el día –los ojos de Sonomi se abrieron comprendiendo lo que sucedía y el joven frente a ella se lo confirma-. Eriol Hiraguizawa, a sus órdenes._

_-Vaya descaro, ¿es que acaso no ha entendido que no me interesa hablar con usted?_

_-Yo creo que es todo lo contrario, debería interesarle hablar conmigo._

_-¿Necesita ayuda señora? –preguntó el chofer._

_-Todo esta bien Akita, espéreme en el auto –y agregó antes de dejar marchar al chofer-. No voy a tardar –aseguro con frialdad percibiendo la determinación del joven-. Ya que está tan decidido a hablar conmigo, le diré de una buena vez que no me interesa que mantenga ninguna clase de relación con mi hija, señor Hiraguizawa._

_-Es usted directa y en mi defensa debo decir que no me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerme, no soy como Hironobu._

_-Al menos sabe cual es el motivo de mi disgusto hacia usted._

_-Digamos que lo comprendo, pero es injusta señora. Hironobu y yo no tenemos nada en común a parte de un parentesco lejano, cosa que lamento._

_-Eso es lo que usted dice, pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a averiguarlo. No vuelva a acercarse a mi hija señor Hiraguizawa o me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas._

_-¿Medidas drásticas? ¿Más drásticas que tener a su hija encerrada en su propia casa? ¿Es que no le importa que su hija sea infeliz?_

_-Se acabo la conversación, señor Hiraguizawa –puntualizó con expresión severa._

_-No voy a hacerle daño a Tomoyo, la aprecio demasiado yo..._

_-Aléjese de ella –espetó antes de dirigirse al auto._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-Vaya descaro el de ese jovencito -murmuró Sonomi mientras entraba sin anunciarse a la habitación de su hija-. Tomoyo –la llamó mirando alrededor sin obtener respuesta. Cerró la puerta y camino unos pasos.

Buscó en la pequeña terraza y en el vestidor sin resultados, al final concluyó que se encontraría en el cuarto de baño. Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

-¡Madre! –exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida.

Sonomi apenas notó su sorpresa pues ella misma estaba ocupada observando el atuendo de su hija. Con el cabello recogido y usando un delantal de plástico, en la mano llevaba unas pinzas metálicas muy largas.

-¿Qué significa ese atuendo? –preguntó como si fuera lo más horrible que hubiese visto-. ¿Para que son esas pinzas? ¿Qué es lo que hacías ahí? –señaló hacia el interior del cuarto.

-¿Yo? –Balbuceó tontamente mirando de reojo el interior del baño y nerviosa continúo-. Es lo que uso para revelar mis fotografías.

-¿Tus fotografías?

-Las que tomo con la cámara que me regaló el señor Kinomoto –respondió señalando con la cabeza el sitio donde se encontraba la misma.

Sonomi ni se movió mirándola aún incrédula.

-Hace unos años que la tengo –explicó Tomoyo con cierta desilusión. Como era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes-. También tome un pequeño curso de fotografía.

-¿Un curso de fotografía? –preguntó Sonomi turbada. Y miles de preguntas se formularon en su mente. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Tu me diste el dinero –respondió Tomoyo suponiendo lo que pensaba-. Te pedí permiso, dijiste que si, fue hace mucho seguro por eso no lo recuerdas.

-Si, debe ser eso –dijo Sonomi frunciendo el ceño incómoda y dio un paso al frente para entrar al baño, pero Tomoyo se interpuso.

-Uso el baño para revelar mis fotos, está muy desordenado yo... deja que limpie un poco…

Sonomi no dijo nada e hizo a un lado a Tomoyo para pasar.

-¡Es negro! ¡Tu baño es negro!-dijo al poner un pie en el lugar.

-Si, yo... pinte las paredes, no se ve muy bien, yo no lo hice bien.

-¡Tu lo pintaste!

-S-si ta-también te lo comenté y dijiste que si quería un baño negro lo hiciera yo misma.

-Y lo hiciste. Es horrible –comentó Sonomi mirando alrededor, el juego de baño era de un color diferente a las paredes, el espejo tenía focos rojos, miró al techo y vio un foco de luz blanca.

-Era más fácil cambiar los focos del espejo –explicó Tomoyo-. Son los que uso cuando estoy revelando.

Sonomi miró los recipientes donde se encontraban los líquidos para revelar. En el área de la tina de baño se encontraban colgadas algunas fotografías.

-Casi no uso la tina –comentó Tomoyo en un tono angustiado, esperaba que su madre no se acercara a las fotografías colgadas pero lo hizo.

Sonomi caminó lentamente hacia las fotografías y observó detenidamente cada una de ellas. Después y sin perder la compostura se volvió a mirar a su hija.

-Las tomé como un favor para la señora Hiraguizawa –mintió Tomoyo, no podía decirle que le pagarían por ellas-. El fotógrafo que tenía contratado no apareció yo me ofrecí –dijo atropelladamente.

Sonomi no respondió nada, su hija la había sorprendido con su iniciativa, casi había admirado el que hubiera motado por si sola su propio cuarto oscuro, pero al ver las fotografías que obviamente eran de la fiesta de disfraces de los Hiraguizawa recordó el porque se encontraba ahí y su determinación aumentó. Se volvió hacia las fotos y las arrancó con fiereza de su sitio.

-¡No! ¡No se han secado aún! –exclamó Tomoyo tratando de contener a su madre.

-Debe haber más –dijo Sonomi estrujando las fotos entre sus manos-. ¿Dónde están?

-No madre –pidió Tomoyo-. Yo prometí entregarlas.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo prometiste hacerlo? ¿A quién se las entregaras?

-A la señora Hiraguizawa, lo prometí cuando acepte tomarlas.

-¿Lo aceptaste? ¿O te ofreciste a hacerlo? Piensa bien lo que vas a responder jovencita.

-Madre por favor, no hagas esto... yo solo las enviaré...

-O tal vez decidas entregárselas a Hiraguizawa en persona, un buen pretexto para verlo –la acusó con los ojos brillantes de ira.

-No, no iba a...

-Tal y como fue a verme hoy, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo? –exclamó conteniendo el aliento.

-No finjas no saber nada –espetó Sonomi saliendo del baño y empezó a buscar en todos los cajones de su escritorio-. ¿Dónde están las otras fotografías.

-Yo no sabía, te lo juro.

-No importa, ya le he dejado claro que no volverá a acercarse a ti. ¿Dónde Tomoyo?

-No te lo diré –y miró a su madre decidida.

-¿Quieres que envié a Toshime a buscarlas? – Tomoyo la miraba azorada pero se mantuvo firme-. ¿Tal vez encuentre alguna otra cosa? –y al no ver reacción de su parte agregó-. Le ordenaré que revise cada rincón –y caminó a la puerta.

-¡No! No lo hagas, por favor –dijo vencida, no deseaba que Toshime hurgara en sus cosas, no le daría esa satisfacción.

Temblorosa busco bajo sus almohadas. Al menos no había ocultado las fotos en el lugar acostumbrado, hubiese sido muy humillante que ella misma le descubriera su mejor escondite. Sin decir palabra le tendió las fotos.

-Tal parece que tu tampoco quieres comprender la situación Tomoyo, por nada del mundo permitiré que esa amistad continúe –advirtió al tiempo que rompía cada una de las imágenes.

Tomoyo miraba los trozos esparcidos en el suelo con profunda tristeza, solo unos minutos antes había contemplado aquellas imágenes esperando que su encierro terminara pronto y así poder visitar "La Casa de las Rosas".

-No regresaras a la escuela –sentenció Sonomi-. Yo arreglaré el que puedas obtener tu diploma sin que pases otro día más ahí, no importa cuanto tenga que "donar" a la escuela.

-Pero, madre...

-Toshime tiene razón, unos meses en el extranjero te harán recapacitar.

-¡No!

-Si, buscaré un buen sitio. Después de año nuevo te marcharas.

-¡No lo haré!

-Solo te quedas aquí mientras pasa el baile que estoy organizando, además tengo otros compromisos y tu me acompañaras.

-¡No lo haré! No me iré, no puedes obligarme, no puedes.

-Puedo y lo haré –dijo tomándole la barbilla con fuerza para obligarla a mirarla-. Yo no quería hacer esto pero me has obligado.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, no podía. Apretaba los dientes tratando en vano de contener las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas. Sonomi la soltó con brusquedad y caminó a la puerta.

-Es una lástima que tus vacaciones de fin de año hayan empezado, habría arreglado el asunto de la escuela –se detuvo al llegar a la puerta con la mano en el picaporte se volvió a mirarla-. Estarás encerrada en tu habitación todo el tiempo, te enviaré el vestido para el baile y alguien vendrá a ayudarte a vestir y a arreglarte –espero a que dijera algo pero al no ver respuesta agregó-. Si no cooperas yo misma vendré a vestirte si es necesario.

Tomoyo tan acongojada como estaba apenas si escuchó lo que le dijo, solo al oír que la puerta se cerraba dejó salir el primer sollozo y calló de rodillas en el suelo para recoger los pedazos esparcidos a su alrededor. Entre la nebulosa de lágrimas alcanzó a ver un pedazo especialmente grande donde se podían apreciar los rostros iluminados por las velas de Anessa-sama y Eriol.

-No me iré, no me iré –prometió entre sollozos-. No los dejaré.

----------

Parada junto a su madre en el recibidor de la mansión Tomoyo permanecía muy derecha con las manos entrelazadas y saludaba con una ligera sonrisa a cada una de las personas que llegaban al baile de Navidad.

Había soportado cada momento de ese largo día con la mejor de sus máscaras y la mayor entereza que tenía. Permitió que la vistieran y peinaran tal y como su madre quería.

Soporto cada una de las alabanzas que le lanzaban. "_Se ve como una debutante señora Daidouji_", felicitó una mujer que apretaba las mejillas de Tomoyo como si fuera una niña. "_Su vestido es precioso, tiene una hija hermosa_"

Tomoyo tuvo que admitir que la mujer decía la verdad. Si no fuera por las circunstancias ella habría apreciado más el hermoso vestido blanco que su madre había escogido para ella. Era un vestido de tirantes con piedrecillas delineando el escote, ajustándose en la fina cintura y una caída suave hasta los pies. Le habían recogido el cabello y solo dejaron unos mechones sueltos enmarcándole el rostro. El maquillaje era ligero pero destacaba el color de sus ojos y sus labios llenos. Al mirarse al espejo tuvo que aceptar que no se veía tan mal.

El escaso gusto que sentía por su apariencia desapareció al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su madre. Entre los invitados se encontraban los hijos solteros de las personas más importantes de la ciudad y la mayoría iban sin acompañante. Todo se hizo más evidente cuando después del brindis y que iniciara el baile, Sonomi la obligara a bailar con cuanto chico se acercaba a pedirle una pieza.

Si no hubiese sido por el plan que tenía trazado no habría podido soportar cada terrible momento.

En la primer oportunidad y alejada de la mirada vigilante de su madre y de Toshime que estaba más interesada en ocuparse de que se atendiera a los invitados, se excusó y salió a la terraza principal, camino despacio para no alertar a las parejas que caminaban por el jardín.

En una de las esquinas más alejadas del jardín busco entre los arbustos y encontró la pequeña maleta que había llevado ella misma durante la madrugada. Suspiró aliviada pues temía que alguien la hubiese descubierto, se apresuró a la puerta principal.

Esta sería la parte más peligrosa, la seguridad extra contratada para el evento no la conocería, una de las pocas ventajas que el estar encerrada le podría haber dado. Llegó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que un par de autos y aprovechó esa maravillosa oportunidad para escapar de su propia casa y en el primer momento echó a correr hacia la libertad.

----------

Tomoyo se detuvo frente a la mansión Hiraguizawa sintiéndose exhausta, había sido un largo camino. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se acuclilló para abrirla y sacar el sobre que había preparado.

Dentro del enorme sobre incluyó los negativos de las fotografías de la fiesta de disfraces, en una carta explicaba el motivo por el que no había podido revelarlas y también el porque no se despedía de ellos en persona.

Tenía que irse, escapar. Desaparecer algunos meses, tan solo hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y entonces su madre no podría enviarla lejos. Tenía algo de dinero y podría arreglárselas.

También incluía una carta para Sakura y le pedía a los Hiraguizawa que se la entregaran. Su amiga pasaría las fiestas fuera con su familia, de todos modos no hubiera podido despedirse de ellos.

Después de dejar el sobre en el buzón miró a través de los barrotes de la reja. Se alcanzaban a ver unas luces encendidas.

-Hasta luego Eriol –susurró Tomoyo conteniendo el miedo, la nostalgia y también el frío.

Tomó la maleta y empezó a alejarse acompañada tan solo por el sonido producido por sus zapatos.

----------

Eriol manejaba de regreso a casa. Había prometido no llegar muy tarde pero le resulto difícil desembarazarse de Kaho quien esos días estaba especialmente posesiva con él.

Dio vuelta para tomar la calle que llevaba a "La Casa de las Rosas", los faros iluminaban la solitaria calle. Una vez más ese día y como siempre sin proponérselo la imagen de Tomoyo ocupó su mente.

_-"¿Cómo estarás Tomoyo_?" –hubiera querido preguntarle-. "¿_Estás disfrutando del famoso baile de Navidad_?" –sonrió con ironía al tiempo que colocaba el auto frente a la reja que custodiaba la mansión.

De reojo alcanzó a ver algo blanco en movimiento, se volvió con curiosidad y distinguió un vestido blanco. Bajó la ventanilla y apagó el auto.

Sus ojos no lo engañaban, el vestido se alejaba acompañado por el sonido de un ligero taconeó.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y salió del auto con cierta torpeza, no supo como ni porque pero no pudo evitar gritar su nombre.

-Tomoyo –el corazón casi se le paralizo cuando vio que la dueña del vestido se detenía y se volvía a verlo. ¡Era ella!-. ¡Tomoyo! –gritó esta vez con más alegría y corrió hacia ella.

Tomoyo no supo como es que él había aparecido ahí, por un segundo dudo que realmente estuviera sucediendo. Su mente se convirtió en un caos desde el mismo momento en que empezara a caminar. Pero él ya corría hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar la maleta y levantar los brazos para abrazarlo.

-Tomoyo eras tú, sabía que eras tu –dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura y la levantaba del suelo-. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al escuchar el primer sollozo.

Tomoyo no pudo contestarle y ocultó el rostro en su cuello. Solo entonces Eriol se dio cuenta de lo grave de la situación. El vestido de noche blanco, la maleta en el suelo.

-Tomoyo, ¿te escapaste? –ella asintió frenética sin dejar de llorar-. Estás helada –exclamó notando también que no llevaba ningún abrigo. Intento quitarse el suyo pero Tomoyo se negaba a soltarlo-. Suéltame cariño, solo será un momento.

Cuando al fin logró que lo soltara, se quitó el abrigo para ponérselo a ella y después tomó a la llorosa chica en brazos para llevarla al auto, regresó corriendo por la maleta y después ya en el auto volvió a encenderlo para llevarla adentro.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: **¡Hola, hola! Jajajaja, estoy muy contenta y muy emocionada con el resultado de este capítulo. Esta lleno de emociones, de sentimientos, de encuentros y desencuentros y sobre todo de lo que más me gusta, de romance. ¿Por donde empezar? Sakura y Shaoran, creo que ahora podrán notar lo complicada que será la relación de ellos y que todavía falta para que se den cuenta de sus identidades, Shaoran tendrá muchas dudas, muchas y ambos trataran de alejarse pero… no creo que pueden evitar lo inevitable. Fuutie y Yue, iba a hacer que la relación fuera un tanto más tormentosa, pero la escena del beso me salió tan natural que decidí dejarlo así, Fuutie aún tendrá sus dudas, pero como ya habrán notado Yue va decidido a todo. AAh Eriol y Kaho, noté que muchos estaban dudosos respecto a la naturaleza de su relación y que por más que trate de ser sutil no me entendían, así que tuve que hacer algo drásticos para que vieran como es realmente la relación entre ellos y que entiendan porque cuando digo que Kaho es una distracción, es porque lo es. Mostré también lo contradictoria que puede llegar a ser Sonomi con su hija, la quiere pero tiene que controlarla y ha tomado medidas drásticas. Por otro lado vemos a una Tomoyo herida y dolida pero decidida a luchar por lo que quiere y a mostrarse tan drástica como su madre. Y por fin el reencuentro Eriol y Tomoyo.

Quería hacer un capítulo mucho más largo, pero me he dado cuenta de que si no publico ahora no lo haré nunca y que no creo que me de tiempo de escribir algo más para este capítulo, espero si tener tiempo para empezar el siguiente y así poder actualizar en las primeras semanas de enero. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Espero les haya gustado, este capítulo termina con una fiesta Navideña, el próximo iniciará con una cena Navideña en "La casa de las rosas" (el único adelante que he dado yo jamás en un historia). Creo que es algo muy acorde con la época, y aunque no pretendía hacerlo así, pues me ha salido :P

Un abrazo para todos, espero que pasen unas fiestas muy felices. Esta es mi época favorita del año, una época en la que nos permitimos soñar, reír y en la que también nos permitimos ser optimistas acerca del futuro. Se que también algunos se deprimen y se sienten solos, pero hay que mirar siempre hacia adelante, deseando lo mejor y tomando fuerzas para lo que nos depare este nuevo comienzo.

Son los mejores deseos de su amiga, Daulaci.

"**_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO 2007"_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 13**

Tomoyo sentía como las piernas le pesaban más y más con cada paso que daba mientras se alejaba de "La casa de las rosas". También empezaba a notar el frío, mucho, mucho frío. Había sido una tontería salir sin abrigo, pero fue algo que ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza.

Debía buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y así poder cambiarse por algo más abrigador, quería quitarse ese vestido que odio casi desde el momento en que se lo puso.

Aún iba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando alcanzó a oír que alguien la llamaba. Contuvo la respiración de inmediato pero al siguiente instante se dio cuenta que la voz pertenecía a Eriol se volvió buscándolo y descubrió que él ya corría hacía ella con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

Fue un impacto inesperado sentir sus brazos rodeándola, confortándola con su calidez. Fue entonces cuando todo el valor que sentía se evaporó dejando paso a una tristeza tan profunda que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Avergonzada se negó a soltarlo ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Solo el tono cariñoso de su voz logró que se apartara un poco para que él pudiera colocarle su abrigo. Después de eso apenas fue consciente de ser llevaba hacia el auto y entrar a "La casa de las rosas" para detenerse frente a la puerta principal.

En cuanto Eriol apagó el auto busco en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el fino pañuelo y después ofrecérselo.

-Solo ahora agradezco que la abuela me haya inculcado este hábito –bromeo al momento que ella lo tomaba.

Tomoyo quiso al menos sonreír agradeciendo el intento de su amigo para hacerla sentir bien pero no pudo. Tomó el pañuelo y se limpió la nariz mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo. Se animó a mirarlo y noto su semblante preocupado.

-L-lo si-si-ento –se disculpó hipando-. N-no se, po-por-qué no pu-edo de-de-te-nerme.

Eriol no respondió solo bajo del auto y dio la vuelta hasta su puerta. Tomoyo ni siquiera hizo el intento de salir pues sabía que sus temblorosas piernas no la sostendrían y por lo visto él pensaba lo mismo pues en cuanto abrió la puerta la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

Como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió, Tomoyo no supo quien había abierto la puerta hasta que escucho una exclamación.

-¡Eriol! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la señora Seri con expresión severa y se inclino para ver mejor a la chica que llevaba en brazos.

-Se-se-ñora S-seri –hipo la chica levantando un poco el rostro.

-¡Tomoyo querida! –exclamó horrorizada al ver el estado en que se encontraba y volvió a mirar a Eriol-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, la encontré afuera, estaba sola y...

-¡Esta helada! –notó al tocar su rostro y de inmediato ordenó-. Llévala al salón. La chimenea esta encendida. Ahí está mi señora, le traeré una bebida caliente.

Al cruzar el umbral del salón fueron recibidos con una escena similar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntaba Anessa-sama al ver a la chica.

-La encontré afuera –respondió Eriol-. Sola, sin abrigo y con una maleta.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Anessa-sama pero de inmediato comprendió-. Siéntala aquí a mi lado –dijo palmeando el sitio vacío. Anessa-sama estaba en el sillón más próximo a la chimenea.

Al momento que Eriol la colocaba en el sillón Anessa-sama pudo ver el rostro manchado por las lágrimas y sonrió con calidez a la vez que extendía los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida. Tomoyo quien ya estaba más tranquila volvió a llorar refugiándose en los brazos de la anciana.

-Extiéndela –pidió Anessa-sama a su nieto señalando la manta que cubría sus piernas. Eriol obedeció cubriendo también las de Tomoyo. Dudo un momento pero le quitó los zapatos de tacón con cuidado.

Tomoyo se encogió en el sillón dejando que Anessa-sama la consolara.

-Lo-lo s-si-ento –se disculpó otra vez-. N-no pue-do, no que-que-ría preo-cu-pa-parlos.

-No tienes que explicarnos nada –dijo Anessa-sama y miró a su nieto que veía preocupado la escena-. Ya platicaremos de eso después, te quedarás con nosotros... –y al ver que Tomoyo iba a protestar agregó con firmeza-. Si, al menos por esta noche, aquí estarás segura, no debes preocuparte por nada.

Tomoyo asintió demasiado débil como para negarse y volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de la anciana,

Eriol se puso de pie y salió del salón para dejarlas un momento a solas. Ya en el vestíbulo se encontró con el señor Tarisume y la señora Seri quien llevaba una taza de té caliente en las manos.

-Señor Tarisume podría por favor guardar mi auto, lo deje frente a la puerta principal –pidió Eriol-. Ah y por favor saque la maleta que deje en el asiento trasero. Tomoyo se quedará con nosotros.

-Prepararé la habitación de invitados –dijo Seri con eficiencia y le tendió la taza de té a Eriol.

-¿Cómo esta la señorita? –preguntó Tarisume preocupado.

-Mejor, creo –respondió Eriol mirando hacia el salón, los demás lo imitaron.

-¿Qué crees que habrá sucedido? –preguntó Seri en el mismo tono usado por su esposo.

-No lo sé –dijo Eriol-. Escapó de su casa, eso es seguro –y tras una pausa preguntó-. ¿Dónde está Canela?

-En la cocina –respondió Seri comprendiendo las intenciones de Eriol-. Ha estado dando vueltas por ahí desde que empecé a preparar la cena.

-Le llevaré el té a Tomoyo y después buscaré a Canela, seguro eso la animará.

Los tres asintieron y se separaron caminando en diferentes direcciones.

Después de que Eriol le llevara la taza de té pudieron gozar de una breve conversación. Tomoyo estaba acurrucada en el sillón con los pies debajo de sus piernas, Anessa-sama la había abrigado por completo con su manta. La chica sostenía la taza con ambas manos permitiendo que el calor de la misma se transmitiera a las frías manos.

Anessa-sama sacó su propio pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle el rostro.

-Se ha arruinado tu maquillaje –susurró la anciana limpiando los restos de rimel que surcaban sus lagrimas-. Seguramente te veías hermosa.

-Parecía un payaso –se quejó con un gesto infantil y dio un sorbo al té.

-Estoy segura que no –dijo sonriendo y bajo la vista al vestido blanco que dejaba entrever el abrigo de Eriol-. Es un vestido precioso, seguramente te veías como…

-Una debutante –interrumpió Tomoyo con amargura.

-Como una princesa –corrigió Anessa-sama acariciando su mejilla.

Tomoyo miró a los ojos a la anciana, tal llenos de cariño en respuesta los suyos volvieron a nublarse. Avergonzada por su actitud contuvo las lagrimas y bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó mirando fijamente el contenido de la taza-. No quiero causarles problemas, no debería estar aquí y…

-No hablemos de eso esta noche –sugirió Anessa-sama y coloco su mano bajo su barbilla y la hizo mirarla-. Esta noche debemos celebrar y estar felices.

-No se si podré.

-Si podrás –aseguró alegre-. Todos te ayudaremos. ¿Has comido algo? -Tomoyo negó con la cabeza-. Entonces, cenaremos todos juntos, solo esperábamos a Eriol para empezar, lo que no esperábamos era la sorpresa que nos ha traído.

Tomoyo sonrió agradecida, dispuesta a aceptar la invitación que le ofrecían pero no pudo decir nada pues en ese momento unos ladridos bulliciosos llenaron el lugar.

-¡Canela! –exclamó Tomoyo más animada, la mascota casi se volvió loca de alegría al ver a la chica, ladró y corrió de un lado al otro antes de brincar a sus piernas y cubrirle la cara de lametazos que hicieron reír a la chica.

Al escuchar su risa Eriol suspiró aliviado y miró a su abuela quien también se encontraba más relajada y asintió a su nieto indicándole que todo estaba bien. La señora Seri y su esposo aparecieron en ese momento en el umbral de la puerta.

-Seri, ¿ya estará lista la cena? –preguntó Anessa-sama.

-Claro que si –contestó Seri animada al notar que la chica se encontraba mejor, y sin decir más desapareció por la puerta con la idea de poner otro lugar en la mesa.

-Quisiera asearme un poco –pidió Tomoyo pensando que debía estar hecha un desastre. Se puso los zapatos y se incorporó lentamente no muy segura de que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla.

-Yo te acompañaré –ofreció Eriol tendiéndole el brazo.

Cuando llego al baño Tomoyo pudo comprobar que tal y como ella temía su aspecto era horrible. Con los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y el rostro manchado por el llanto y el maquillaje arruinado.

Antes de comenzar se quitó el abrigó de Eriol y lo doblo con cuidado. Se lavo la cara hasta estar segura de no dejar rastro de maquillaje. Después y con un poco de trabajo se fue quitando una a una las horquillas que sujetaban su cabello, lo peino lo mejor que pudo, y se armó de valor antes de salir del baño.

-Esta si soy yo –afirmó en cuanto estuvo afuera. Se animó a mirar a los ojos a su amigo y descubrió conmovida y avergonzada que aún había un poco de preocupación en ellos.

Bajo la mirada y fue entonces cuando sintió que Eriol acariciaba su mejilla con el dedo índice para después bajar hasta su barbilla para levantar el rostro hacia él.

-Esta si eres tú –repitió él con voz suave y sin pensarlo siquiera agregó-: La chica que me gusta.

Tomoyo sabía que era su turno de decir algo gracioso pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Solo pudo mirarlo directo a los ojos y percibir una frágil chipa entre ellos. Sonrió sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago y bajo la mirada.

Al siguiente momento Eriol la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Vamos a cenar –le dijo él besando su frente y sin soltarla caminaron hacia el comedor.

Mientras avanzaban en silencio Tomoyo pensó que tal vez su madre tuviera razón en algo y miró de reojo a Eriol.

-"_Tal vez_" –un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro-. "_Tal vez si me este enamorando de él_".

----------

Con un poco de esfuerzo fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Aun envuelta en la bruma del sueño su mirada recorría la habitación. De momento no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba hasta que con cierto alivió recordó donde se hallaba.

Se sentía segura como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, la sensación la embargaba apagando un poco la nostalgia que sentía.

Miró hacia la ventana más próxima cuyas gruesas cortinas impedían el paso de la luz. ¿Qué hora sería? No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero supuso que sería mucho. Aún después de haber descansado se sentía un tanto agotada. Escaparse de su casa había requerido de todas las energías que le restaban.

Ya no podía seguí ahí. No después de esa terrible discusión con su madre. No permitiría que la enviara lejos, estaba decidida a mantenerse alejada de ella el tiempo suficiente para cumplir la mayoría de edad y así no podría manipularla ni ordenarle nada más.

Aunque ahora se encontraba más tranquila y podía pensar con claridad, la situación no parecía tan sencilla. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué haría mientras tanto? Tenía dinero pero no lo suficiente para cubrir los meses que vendrían.

Ahora también tenía otra preocupación, había aceptado la hospitalidad de sus amigos, pero no podía quedarse ahí todo ese tiempo. Estaba segura que ese sería uno de los primeros lugares en que su madre buscaría y lo que menos deseaba era causarles problemas a los Hiraguizawa.

Anessa-sama y la señora Seri no había mencionado nada pero estaba segura que no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente. Y también estaba Eriol.

Eriol que se había portado tan bien con ella desde el momento en que la encontró.

Tomoyo se estiró en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. La noche anterior había sido la mejor Navidad que había pasado en mucho tiempo.

**- Flash Back -**

_Los Hiraguizawa celebraban de una forma sencilla e íntima. Utilizaban un pequeño comedor anexo a la cocina. La decoración era maravillosa, con colores vivos y llena de pequeños detalles. La señora Seri le informó orgullosa que todos los presentes habían participado en el arreglo. Fue entonces cuando notó que no había visto a ninguno de los criados y le explicaron que a todos se les había dado un par de días libres para pasar las fiestas con sus familias, solo dos chicas seguían presentes y eso debido a que no habían podido viajar. Ellas estaban presentes pero no como empleadas sino como invitadas a la cena._

_La señora Seri orgullosa con la presentación de la mesa y la deliciosa comida, los atendió a todos. El propio señor Tarisume dejó un poco de lado su acostumbrada formalidad y hasta permitió que Eriol le llenara la copa de vino. La alegría era tal que Tomoyo olvido por completo sus problemas._

_Después de la cena volvieron al salón, solo entonces fue que Tomoyo notó el decorado del lugar y el enorme árbol navideño que había en una esquina. Todos habían colaborado para adornarlo. Los villancicos navideños animaron aún más a todos y al poco tiempo Anessa-sama sugirió que abrieran los regalos._

_Eriol y su abuela tenían un regalo para todos incluso para Tomoyo y el par de chicas del servicio quienes emocionadas no se cansaban de agradecerlo._

_Tomoyo recibió el suyo deseando haber podido llevar un regalo para ellos. Anessa-sama adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente pellizco su mejilla con cariño y susurró._

_-El mejor regalo es tenerte aquí con nosotros._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír feliz ante el recuerdo y miró en dirección a la mesa de noche sobre la que se encontraba la pequeña caja de música que le regalo Anessa-sama, la abrió y permitió que el sonido la alegrara todavía más. Ahora más que nunca se sentía agradecido de haber conocido a esa maravillosa mujer.

Se acomodó de lado y se topó con otro de los regalos que había recibido. Cuando Eriol la acompañó hasta la habitación de invitados le pidió que esperara un poco y regresó con algo oculto detrás de su espalda.

Después de bromear un poco Eriol descubrió su regalo: un perro de peluche muy parecido a Canela, incluso parecía tener los mismos ojos redondos y cristalinos de su querida mascota.

Tomoyo abrazó el peluche y poco a poco se dejó adormecer por la música de la cajita. En algún momento la música se detuvo y ella entreabrió los ojos.

-"_Sigue durmiendo princesa_" –susurró una voz al lado de la cama.

-"¿_Papá_? –pensó Tomoyo, levantó la vista recorriendo una presencia masculina hasta que la imagen se aclaró y descubrió-: Eriol –susurró adormecida.

-Perdona, te he despertado.

-No, no –negó ella abrazando al peluche con pereza-. Solo estaba escuchando la música.

-Empiezo a sentirme celoso –dijo señalando al animalito y se arrodillo junto a la cama recargando los brazos en la misma para tener su mirada a la altura de los ojos de la chica.

-No puedes estar celoso de ella.

-¿Ella?

-Si, Canela II.

-En ese caso no tendré celos solo un poco de envidia.

Tomoyo no supo que decir a eso así que simplemente empezó a reír nerviosa.

-¿Estás contenta? –preguntó él en voz baja.

-Si, he pasado una noche maravillosa.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó mirando hacia la ventana.

-Mmm, pasa de medio día.

-Tan tarde –exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, aunque no hizo mucho por moverse de la cómoda posición en que se encontraba.

-Estuvimos despiertos hasta muy tarde –justificó él.

-Si, pero tu ya estas levantado y seguro que todos los demás también.

-A la señora Seri y a mi abuela les es imposible estar demasiado tiempo en cama –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debería levantarme –suspiró ella, empezando a incorporarse.

-No, negó él empujándola con suavidad-. Ayer tuviste un día pesado, debes estar agotada.

-Si –admitió ella bajando la mirada.

-Nos preocupaba que te enfermaras –confesó colocando la palma de su mano en la frente de ella.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró.

-Ya veo que si –susurró levemente al retirar la mano de su frente-. He estado dando vueltas afuera esperando a que despertaras, cuando escuche la música me aseguré que nadie estaba cerca para entrar.

-¿Por qué?

-Si la señora Seri se da cuenta que estoy aquí me dará un buen regaño –dijo con voz traviesa-. Dice que no es correcto que un joven entre en la habitación de una señorita.

-Ella tiene razón, no deberías estar aquí, no es correcto –dijo riendo-. Pero no me refería a eso, ¿por qué esperabas a que yo despertara?

El rostro de Eriol se torno serio y se colocó en una posición más cómoda aunque sin dejar de mirarla.

-Encontré el sobre que dejaste en el buzón.

-Ah, eso.

-Si, eso. Ibas a irte –Tomoyo asintió-. Sin despedirte –ella volvió a asentir-. Eso me habría dolido mucho –y le tomó la mano-. Además estaría muerto de la preocupación.

Tal y como su madre debía sentirse en ese momento, pensaba Eriol, pero no se atrevió a decirlo, tal vez Sonomi Daidouji no estuviera preocupaba por su hija, tal vez solo estaría furiosa por su desaparición en medio de un evento tan importante.

-Lo siento Eriol –se disculpó la chica-. No fue mi intención preocuparte, es solo que no creí…

-Que yo pudiera ayudarte.

-No, eso no –aseguró con vehemencia-. Sabía que querrías ayudarme, pero… no quería causarles problemas.

-Tú no podrías causarme problemas…

-¡Ya lo hago! Ahora mismo, al permanecer en tu casa. Cuando mamá se entere –dijo Tomoyo con un estremecimiento y se incorporó de un saltó-. Debería irme.

-¡No! –exclamó él con fuerza y cambió el tono de inmediato-. No tenemos que pensar en eso ahora –dijo obligándola a recostarse y la arropó con cuidado-. Primero cuéntame que fue lo que paso que te obligo a tomar una decisión tan importante.

Tomoyo suspiró con desgana y dejó que Eriol entrelazara su mano con la suya para darse ánimos para empezar su relato. Poco a poco fue contándole el altercado con su madre, omitiendo que el detonante de la misma fuera la visita de Eriol a Sonomi. Hablar sobre lo sucedido le quito un poco del peso que sentía sobre sus hombros y la alivió poder expresar el dolor y la angustia que había sentido.

En algún momento Tomoyo se dio cuenta que las lagrimas surcaban su rostro pero continuó hablando hasta llegar a la parte donde había dejado el sobre en el buzón.

-Me dio tanto gusto verte –sollozó Tomoyo.

-A mi también –dijo él limpiando las lágrimas con sus dedos-. No llores –le rogó sin poder evitarlo pues verla así le dolía en el alma.

-Las fotos –dijo Tomoyo tratando de controlarse-. Estaba revelando las últimas cuando ella las encontró.

-Las fotos no importan –aseguró él.

-A mi me importan.

-Tenemos los negativos, podemos revelarlas nosotros.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu hiciste tu propio cuarto oscuro, podemos hacer uno aquí, será divertido.

-Eriol –susurró conmovida-. Eso sería demasiado, además sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo.

-No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora mismo –dijo él decidido, cada vez que la oía hablar así se sentía desesperado, sabía que él no podría convencerla de quedarse. "_Pero mi abuela si_" –se le corrió esperanzado y vio que Tomoyo bostezaba-. ¿Por qué no duermes otro poco? Te sentirás mejor cuando hayas descansado un rato más.

-¿Podrías quedarte hasta que me haya dormido?

-Claro que si.

Y eso hizo, espero hasta que durmiera profundamente y un poco más, permitiéndose contemplarla pos unos minutos. Eriol recordó lo hermosa que se veía al salir del baño la noche anterior. _"La chica que me gusta" _pensó. No sabía porque había dicho eso, pero no lo sintió inapropiado, solo sincero. Y sabía que ella también lo sintió así, sobre todo al verla sonreír. La había abrazado con fuerza. _"Cuanto la había extrañado"_. También recordó el momento en que la descubrió en la calle, solo entonces se había dado cuenta hasta que punto le había hecho falta. Y ahora ella necesitaba todo el apoyo que él pudiera darle.

Poco tiempo después, soltó su pequeña mano y salió sigilosamente del cuarto para no despertarla. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando escucho algo que le erizo la piel.

-¿Se puede saber que estaba haciendo usted ahí adentro jovencito? –preguntó una voz contenida y susurrante.

-Oh no –gimió Eriol antes de volver y enfrentarse a la señora Seri.

----------

Hacia apenas unos minutos que la familia Kinomoto habían llegado a casa después de unas cortísimas vacaciones navideñas. Los hermanos estaban terminando de bajar las maletas del auto.

-Oye hermano –dijo Sakura con entusiasmo-. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo meta el auto en la cochera?

-Mmm no se monstruo –respondió Touya mirando detenidamente a su hermana para después pasar la mirada en el auto-. Creo que papá aprecia demasiado su auto para arriesgarse…

-¡Touya! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas así? Además papá dijo que si tú estabas de acuerdo podía hacerlo.

-Mmm pues no se si podré llevar ese peso sobre los hombros.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Sakura acalorada.

-Está bien monstruo –dijo cansinamente y bajo una de las maletas que llevaba para buscar en sus bolsillos-. Toma –lanzándole las llaves-. Pero no intentes meterlo hasta que regrese.

-¡No lo haré! –aseguró feliz y corrió hacia la puerta del conductor para entrar al auto.

Apenas llevaba un minuto sentada cuando vio el auto de la familia Daidouji estacionarse delante de ella.

Feliz bajó del auto de su padre pensando que seguramente se trataba de Tomoyo ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Cómo había adivinado que ellos llegaban ese día? ¿Al fin había terminado su castigo? Y ¿Por qué…?

Hasta ahí se vieron interrumpidos sus pensamientos justo cuando vio bajar a Toshime, nadie más parecía estar con ella.

-Justamente a ti te quería ver –dijo Toshime señalando acusadoramente mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Sakura confusa, deseando que esa mujer no pareciera tan amenazadora-. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-No pretendas no saber nada. Ahora mismo vas a decirme donde se encuentra esa malcriada.

-¿Malcriada? ¿Quién…? ¡Tomoyo! –dedujo con los ojos muy abiertos-. Algo le ha pasado a Tomoyo. ¿Por qué cree que yo se algo? ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó angustiada.

-Muy buena actuación, casi me convence… pero no podrás engañarme niña. Ahora mismo me dirás donde se ha escondido esa mocosa.

-Ella no es una mocosa, no la llame así –respondió Sakura empezando a molestarse-. No se de lo que habla, no entiendo lo que ha pasado.

-Estas mintiendo –acusó Toshime levantando la voz-. Y más te vale decirme donde esta o…

-¿O qué? –preguntó una voz masculina-. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-¡Touya! –exclamó Sakura con evidente alivio y presurosa se acercó a él quien le puso un brazo sobre los hombros de forma protectora-. Ella dice que Tomoyo esta escondida y que yo se donde esta, pero yo no…

-Claro que sabe donde esta –interrumpió Toshime furiosa.

-No le hable a mi hermana en ese tono –ordenó Touya en voz baja pero con una vehemencia que sorprendió a las dos mujeres-. Sakura ya le ha dicho que no sabe donde esta Tomoyo así que más vale que se vaya señora.

-No voy a irme hasta que me digan donde esta.

-No tenemos nada más que decirle –y sin apartar la vista de Toshime agregó-. Entra a la casa Sakura yo meteré el auto.

-Esto no le agradara a la señora Daidouji –amenazó Toshime.

-Estoy seguro que no –replicó Touya sin inmutarse-. Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-Claro que pueden.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó de repente el señor Kinomoto que había salido a ver que sucedía al escuchar el alboroto afuera.

-Más vale que hable con sus hijos Kinomoto –advirtió Toshime-. La señora Daidouji querrá una respuesta y regresaré por ella.

-Tal vez debería venir la señora Daidouji por su respuesta –dijo Touya despectivo.

-Que absurdo –bufó Toshime antes de volver a su auto.

Una vez que el auto se alejó Sakura entró corriendo a su casa.

----------

Yurime una de las empleadas que se había quedado a pasar la Navidad Con los Hiraguizawa entro en el salón con el teléfono en mano y sorprendió a Tomoyo dirigiéndose a ella.

-La señorita Kinomoto la busca –explicó tendiéndole el aparato.

Tomoyo boquiabierta miró a Anessa-sama que estaba frente a ella con un libro en la mano, la anciana sonrió asintiendo.

-Hola –saludó Tomoyo feliz de poder hablar con su amiga.

-¡Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura aún más feliz-. Que alivio encontrarte… pero… ¿Qué haces ahí?

Tomoyo suspiró antes de empezar a relatarle a su amiga lo sucedido. Ahora que ya había pasado un par de días se sentía más tranquila y pudo hablar de lo sucedido sin alterarse.

-Tomoyo cuanto lo siento –dijo Sakura al escuchar lo sucedido-. Fuiste muy valiente.

-O muy tonta.

-Nada de eso –negó Sakura.

-Pero dime como supiste que estaba aquí.

-Bueno, yo no sabía, solo lo supuse.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que…? –Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío-. Fueron a tu casa ¿verdad?

-Toshime estuvo aquí –Tomoyo contuvo una exclamación-. Pensó que yo estaría enterada de todo. Vino justo cuando acabábamos de llegar del viaje.

-Entonces… ¿Touya y tu papá también se enteraron?

-Si, ellos están sentados frente a mi, estábamos muy preocupados. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado por supuesto que Toshime no me creyó, apenas se fue corrí al teléfono, era el único lugar al que se me ocurrió llamar.

-¿Crees que venga para acá? –preguntó Tomoyo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo sé, no lo creo, dijo que volvería. No se fue muy convencida.

-Pero ahora ya sabes lo que sucedió y donde me encuentro, ¿qué le dirás?

-Nada, no le diré nada –prometió Sakura.

-Pero, ¿tú papá y Touya?

-No diremos nada –aseguró Sakura-. Lo que suceda será decisión tuya.

-Gracias Sakura y por favor dale las gracias a tu familia. Y… lamento los problemas que les estoy causando, de verdad.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, nosotros entendemos, necesitas tiempo eso es todo. Además papá dice que no pueden acusarnos de nada, estuvimos de viaje todo este tiempo y Touya dice que ya esta harto de Toshime.

-Gracias.

-¿Para que estamos la amigas? Trataré de ir mañana a verte, aunque tal vez debamos esperar, Toshime dijo que vendría y no quiero arriesgarme a que me vea salir y me siga.

-Tienes razón, espero verte pronto.

-Yo también. Bueno te dejo, saluda a todos por mí.

-Lo haré y otra vez gracias Sakura.

-Hasta pronto –se despidió Sakura al colgar.

Tomoyo colgó apretando el teléfono contra su pecho y miró a la mujer frente a ella.

-Anessa-sama, ¿ahora que debo hacer?

-Niña, ya hemos hablado de esto –le recordó con suavidad.

-No quiero regresar allá –replicó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Tampoco puedes andar vagando por ahí, hay muchos peligros para una chica sola.

-Pero no puedo permanecer aquí para siempre –dijo en voz baja como para si misma.

-No, no puedes, aunque sabes que a nosotros no nos importaría si así fuera.

-Yo lo sé.

-Algún día deberás enfrentar a tu madre Tomoyo.

-No, no puedo.

-Si puedes y lo harás, yo te ayudaré.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometí ¿cierto?

-Si, Anessa-sama –y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

----------

Pasaron otro par de días antes de que Sakura se animara a visitar a los Hiraguizawa. Toshime no había regresado ni parecía que fuera a volver.

En cuanto se vieron Sakura y Tomoyo se abrazaron durante largo tiempo. Había tantas cosas que hablar que casi sin darse cuenta se quedaron solas. Anessa-sama se había disculpado para descansar un rato y la señora Seri había desaparecido para atender "sus asuntos" como ella los llamaba y había prometido volver con algunos bocadillos. Pasaron largo rato a solas hasta que Eriol regresó esa tarde.

-Veo que tenían mucho que contarse –comentó en cuanto entró en la casa y las encontró sentadas en la alfombra con Canela como única compañía que de inmediato corrió a recibirlo.

-Muchísimo –asintió Sakura-. ¿Cómo has estado Eriol?

-Muy bien Sakura, veo que a ti te sentaron muy bien las vacaciones.

-Si, gracias, aunque lo mejor ha sido ver a Tomoyo, no esperaba hacerlo hasta regresar a clases.

En ese momento apareció la señora Seri que traía una bandeja con bebidas para las chicas.

-Buenas tardes Eriol –saludó Seri-. Pensé que tardarías en regresar.

-Yo también, pero afortunadamente pude regresar temprano para acompañar a las señoritas –bromeó haciendo reír a las chicas.

La tarde paso rápidamente hasta que Sakura decidió que era hora de marcharse. Touya que no quería arriesgarse a que su hermana se encontrara a solas con Toshime la esperaba afuera.

Sentado dentro de su auto vio cuando se acercaba otro que le resulto conocido. Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba y presintiendo los problemas que eso traería salió del carro al mismo tiempo que notaba con horror que Sakura salía por la reja.

-Sabía que estaban involucrados en esto –vociferó Toshime sobresaltando a Sakura. Ni el mismo Touya supo como le había hecho la mujer para salir tan rápido del auto y presentarse frente a ellos.

-No se de lo que habla –dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz.

-Claro que si y ahora mismo voy a entrar por esa chiquilla –Toshime paso junto a Sakura haciéndola a un lado.

Sakura miro a Touya sorprendida y antes de que él pudiera decir algo fue detrás de Toshime.

Tomoyo y Eriol aún permanecían en el salón platicando cuando escucharon el escándalo en el recibidor y fueron a ver de qué se trataba.

Yurime había abierto la puerta y trataba de detener a la mujer que exigía ver a Tomoyo, justo detrás entraron Sakura y Touya.

El impacto de ver a Toshime fue tan grande que Tomoyo sintió que le faltaba el aire y se aferró al brazo de Eriol buscando apoyo.

-¡Ahí esta! –señaló Toshime triunfante-. Sabía que debía haber buscado aquí en primer lugar, pero la señora Daidouji no creyó que su hija pudiera ser tan estúpida…

-¡Basta! –exigió Eriol-. Usted no puede entrar en mi casa e insultar a mis invitados.

-¿Invitados? –Toshime miró despectivamente a los Kinomoto-. Cómplices querrá decir, pues no son más que eso. Ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí –y caminó en dirección a Tomoyo.

-No, Tomoyo no va a salir de aquí –replicó Eriol, logrando que la mujer se detuviera y colocó a la chica detrás de él-. Usted puede irse ahora mismo, pero no permitiré que se la lleve.

Toshime bufó ofendida pero un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos.

-Ya veo –dijo contemplando a la pareja y miró a Tomoyo fijamente-. Espero que no hayas hecho nada que pueda avergonzar a tu madre más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

-Como se atreve –jadeó Sakura furiosa y Touya la sujetó por los hombros para impedir que se lanzara a la mujer.

-¡Cómo se atreve! –repitió una voz aún más estridente que la de Toshime.

Seri estaba parada a unos pasos y Eriol pudo notar el grado de furia que había en ella. Tal y como la había visto en otros tiempos como cuando el había llegado por primera vez de madrugada y sin avisar a donde había ido. Casi hubiera reído si no fuera por lo grave de la situación

-Como se atreve –repitió con más calma, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar a la extraña mientras se acercaba a ella-. Tomoyo es la chica más decente y refinada que he conocido. La hemos cuidado bien, ¡yo! La he cuidado, mucho mejor de lo que jamás lo ha hecho usted.

La acusación era clara Toshime se quedo sin palabras pero volvió a tomar brío y centro su atención en Tomoyo.

-No me interesa su opinión señora, he venido por Tomoyo para llevarla con su madre y eso haré.

-Primero tendrá que vérselas conmigo –advirtió Seri interponiéndose en su camino.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Anessa-sama con calma desde las escaleras.

Seri contuvo el impulso de correr a las escaleras a ayudar a su señora, ella no debía bajar por las mismas y menos aún sola. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que Toshime diera un paso más.

-Ella es Toshime –respondió Sakura que no pudo contenerse-. Quiere llevarse a Tomoyo.

-_Voy _a llevármela –corrigió la mujer mirando a la señora Seri.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso –dijo Anessa-sama bajando con lentitud las escaleras-. Tomoyo es mi invitada y no permitiré que sea sacada a la fuerza de mi casa.

Touya se acercó al pie de las escaleras y le tendió el brazo a al anciana para ayudarla a bajar. Aunque con la mano libre aún sujetaba a su hermana. Anessa-sama sonrió al notar esto y observó al joven.

-Gracias… Touya –dijo tomando el brazo que le ofrecía el joven quien solo hizo una ligera inclinación.

-Ya escucho a mi abuela –dijo Eriol con frialdad-. Salga de mi casa, si la señora Daidouji quiere a su hija que venga ella misma a buscarla.

-Lo que quiere decir mi nieto –interrumpió la anciana con un suspiro resignado-, es que la señora Daidouji es bienvenida a venir y así poder tener una platica con ella.

Toshime escuchaba furiosa mientras apretaba los puños conteniendo su rabia. Sabía como responder ante gritos y amenazas, pero ante esa cortesía no podía hacer nada.

-Tal vez sería mejor regresar con la policía –amenazó Toshime en un tono más bajo-. Tienen ustedes aquí a una menor en contra de los deseos de su madre.

-¡No! –gimió Tomoyo y se adelanto unos paso antes de que Eriol la detuviera-. No, yo no quiero eso…

-Tranquila –dijo Anessa-sama sin perder la calma-. Puede hacer lo que guste señora, pero yo le recomiendo que antes le haga saber a la señora Daidouji sobre mi invitación a reunirse con nosotros.

-Se arrepentirán –dijo Toshime entre dientes.

-No lo creo –negó Anessa-sama y señalo la puerta.

Toshime los miró a todos furiosa antes de salir por la puerta de la misma forma en que había entrado. El silencio que dejó tras de si fue sepulcral.

-Sakura –dijo Tomoyo rompiendo en silencio, su mirada reflejaba el miedo que sentía-. ¿Puedo irme con ustedes?

-¿Qué? –exclamaron Seri y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo seguir aquí –explicó casi a modo de disculpa y volvió a dirigirse a Sakura aunque también miró a Touya-. ¿Puedo?

-¡Si! –respondió Sakura al instante.

-No –dijo Touya con calma.

-¿No? –casi gritó Sakura-. ¿Cómo que no?

-Pero, ¿y si regresa con la policía? –susurró Tomoyo-. Touya no tienes que llevarme a casa –dijo pensando frenéticamente-. Solo… solo a una estación de autobuses, la que sea.

-Creo que es hora de que enfrentes a tu madre –respondió Touya, Sakura iba a protestar pero Anessa-sama la detuvo.

-Tu hermano tiene razón. Tomoyo no puede huir eternamente.

-Eternamente no –respondió Tomoyo terca y temblorosa-. Solo unos meses.

-No puedes andar por ahí sola –dijo Eriol-. Ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-Y no debes preocuparte por la policía –aseguró Anessa-sama-. Ni Toshime, ni tu madre recurrirán a ellos.

-No puede estar tan segura… -negó Tomoyo.

-Claro que si, piensa con tranquilidad. No creo que tu madre quiera un escándalo.

-Si, claro que si, lo querrá si puede desacreditarlos a ustedes.

-Pero no será así si el escándalo la involucra a ella y a su hija.

-Tal vez –concedió Tomoyo agitada-. Tal vez tenga razón.

-Estoy segura de que así es –dijo Anessa-sama confiada-. Sakura, Touya es mejor que se vayan a casa. Nosotros esperaremos la llegada de tu madre Tomoyo.

-Creo que es lo mejor –asintió Touya y miró a su hermana decidido a llevársela.

-Está bien –aceptó Sakura con una mueca y abrazo a Tomoyo para despedirse-. Todo saldrá bien Tomoyo, por favor llámame.

Después de que los Kinomoto se despidieron Anessa-sama se encaminó al salón.

-Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos antes de recibir a nuestras visitas –sugirió y se dirigió al salón acompañada de la señora Seri-. Tal vez una taza de té nos ayudaría.

-Ya lo creo que si –asintió Seri-. En un momento lo prepararé.

Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron solos. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil y callada, pensando como podría prepararse para lo que venía. Eriol se acercó un poco más a ella y tomó su cara entre las manos para hablarle con suavidad.

-Estaré contigo todo el tiempo –prometió-. No voy a dejarte sola –y entonces la abrazo tratando de transmitirle un poco de su fuerza.

----------

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, antes de que anocheciera, el auto de Sonomi Daidouji circulaba por el jardín de rosas hacia la casa. Era tanta la aprensión de Tomoyo al saber a su madre cerca que no se sentía capaz de respirar. Eriol apretaba su mano tratando de calmarla.

Cuando por fin llegó Sonomi ante ellos, Tomoyo se encontraba de pie frente a ella, con Eriol a un lado.

-¿Ahora si podrás venir a casa conmigo? –preguntó Sonomi con voz autoritaria e ignorando a todos los demás. Tomoyo solo puedo negar con la cabeza-. ¿No?

-No puedo –dijo al fin-. No puedo regresar contigo, no quiero.

-¿Y para eso me has hecho venir?

-Disculpe pero he sido yo quien la ha hecho venir –dijo la voz serena de Anessa-sama.

-La señora Hiraguizawa, supongo.

-Así es –dijo inclinando la cabeza-. Ahora si nos permiten un momento a solas me gustaría hablar con la señora Daidouji.

-Lo siento pero yo no he venido a hablar con usted, solo viene por mi hija.

-Eso lo decidiremos más tarde –y se volvió a Eriol indicándole que sacara de ahí a la chica.

Mientras los muchachos salían del saloncito, Sonomi observaba a la anciana con un gesto de inminente desafío mientras que la dama Hiraguizawa mantenía una frívola cortesía, una actitud que nunca había mostrado ante los demás.

-¿Desea algo de tomar? –ofreció la anciana.

-No -respondió Sonomi secamente-. Deseo llevarme a "mi hija" a casa.

La señora Seri observa aquella mujer con singular sorpresa y también cierto dejo de impaciencia.

–Déjanos a solas Seri. Acompaña a los chicos.

-Muy bien señora Anessa –y se alejó en la misma dirección que los jóvenes.

-Será mejor que se siente -habló finalmente la abuela de Eriol al quedarse a solas.

Sonomi notó como era un consejo entremezclado con autoridad: Anessa buscaba dejar claro que dependiendo de su conducta, todo flotaría por las buenas y que en todo caso, la situación se viraba por las malas. De una u otra forma ella no se dejaría amedrentar en su propia casa.

También dejaba claro quien estaba en casa de quien y que defendería a la gentil adolescente costara lo que costara. Sus ojos azules aunque se relajaron mostrando cierta gentileza para que Sonomi bajara la guardia, esta permanecía inflexible: Hombros en alto, mentón orgulloso y alzado y los labios crispados.

Anessa vio que Sonomi no pretendía sentarse y negó con su rostro, dirigiéndose a paso lento con su bastón hasta el sillón favorito de su nieto y había otra silla enfrente de este. Sin pedir permiso, tomó asiento apoyando aun sus manos del bastón y sus ojos azules mostraban un fuego que alguna vez vio en los padres del joven que momentos antes estaba en el saloncito.

-Le recomiendo que se siente... se cansará de estar de pie. Pues no creo se vaya de aquí hasta que hayamos resuelto esto –insistió Anessa dejando entrever que en su casa se jugaba con sus reglas.

-Así estoy bien -aseguró cruzándose de brazos. Hacía tantos años que estuvo por última vez en aquel saloncito.

-Disculpa entonces que no me quede de pie contigo. Sufro de artritis desde hace diez años y no le hace nada de bien a mis piernas.

-Diga lo que tenga que decir señora Hiraguizawa. Eso no impedirá que me lleve a mi hija y que tenga una conversación bastante fuerte con ella -Anessa alzó una ceja perspicazmente escuchando sus palabras-. Lo que ha hecho no está nada bien y lo sabe. ¡Ha huido de casa y ha desobedecido a Toshime quien es la mujer de más confianza! Le ha faltado el respeto y...

-Antes que nada debo felicitarla –interrumpió Anessa-. Su hija es una muchacha particularmente especial considerando la clase de muchachas que hay hoy en día. Y debo decir que ha sido una enorme influencia para mi nieto –sonrió melancólicamente–. No esperaría menos con el padre que tuvo –Sonomi trataba de mantener la compostura. Y Anessa pretendía mantener la conversación de su lado-. Recuerdo los días que usted y su esposo asistían a cenas aquí o cuando los cuatro viajaban juntos a Europa. Donde quiera que se encontraran, si coincidían, la pasaban muy bien–. Sonomi recordaba también aquellos días y no asintió pero estuvo de acuerdo con Anessa. Fueron días muy felices–. Aunque no sucede ahora lo mismo entre sus descendientes.

-Los Hiraguizawas no tienen la mejor reputación en estos momentos –habló Sonomi con frialdad. Sus ojos duros y fijos en los añiles de Anessa no dejaban espacios para replica-. Soy empresaria y conozco tal reputación... experimente en carne propia de lo que son capaces los Hiraguizawas y no pienso que mi hija... Mi única hija se vea involucrada en semejante familia.

Anessa pudo entrever la actitud de desprecio que desvelaba su invitada.

-Se que ahora, el representante de la familia en el país, no es la mejor persona del mundo... –admitió la inteligente anciana–. Pero sabes que no eran así mi hijo y su esposa. Y Eriol no es como Hironobu.

Sonomi vio la verdad de sus palabras reflejada en sus ojos. Pero también era cierto que Sonomi era una mujer sumamente orgullosa.

–Puedes justificar eso –entrecerrando sus ojos-. ¿Pero que clase de sujeto lleva a una inocente muchacha a su casa y no se presenta a sus padres? ¡En ningún momento se presentó a mi casa!

-Te pido por favor que no alces la voz -solicitó gentil pero autoritariamente la dama-. Mis oídos son muy susceptibles al ruido.

-Incluso, hubo una fiesta aquí... –continuó Sonomi conteniendo su enfado.

-Ah cierto -afirmó con tono divertido-. Y déjame decirte que tu hija fue la sensación del momento... estuve tan feliz con su presencia. Le hemos cogido un cariño entrañable y lamentamos en verdad lo que pasa entre ustedes. Y por lo que respecta a este evento, admitiré que la admiro y siempre estaré orgullosa de todo lo que haga mientras sea por convicción propia.

-Salió a mis espaldas.

-No lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido confianza en ti. Si actuaras mas como una madre y no como una carcelera.

Justo en la llaga. Sonomi extendió sus ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras. Tanto ella como Anessa mantenían una lucha silenciosa y ninguna parecía dejarse amedrentar por la mirada de la otra. Finalmente Sonomi dijo con un tono de voz bajo pero amenazador.

-¿Cómo se atreve? No me conoce Anessa -a pesar de la particular actitud de la mujer, Anessa permanecía tranquila y no se alteraba por nada del mundo. Observaba la actitud ofendida de Sonomi ante sus palabras- ¡Me llevo a mi hija ahora mismo! Esto es ridículo –y camino hacia la puerta.

Anessa se tomo su tiempo para añadir un nuevo comentario a la mujer. Sin moverse se hizo escuchar diciendo.

-Supongo que debes de ser una gran amiga de tu hija; cuando lo primero que hizo fue salir huyendo de esa jaula de oro que le has construido -Sonomi se detuvo al llegar a la puerta-. ¿Crees que eso habría pasado si hubieras sido una amiga para tu hija? Si hubieras aprendido a ver y a escuchar.

Sonomi se detuvo en seco pero no le dio la cara. Se sentía ofuscada. Como si le hubieran abofeteado la cara. La mujer sabía medir sus palabras sin alzar el tono de voz pero su significado se tornaba más ofensivo pese a lo políticamente correcto de sus palabras. Anessa se puso de pie y Sonomi sentía como los sonidos del bastón se alejaban de su persona. Cuando finalmente volteó su mirada, la recorrió por toda la habitación hallándole en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Le he dado todo a mi hija. Todo lo que ha querido lo que cualquier chica de su edad habría deseado... -comenzó a defenderse, encontrando la actitud de su hija totalmente incomprensible.

-¿Es eso cierto? –dirigió su mirada a ella-. ¿Sabes que tu hija toma lecciones de conducir? –sorprendiéndole-. El hermano de su amiga se las da. ¿Sabes que tu hija estaba tan aterrorizada de tu persona y tu respuesta que en esta casa mantenemos a su perro?

-¿Su que? –exclamó sin aliento–. Mi hija no tiene perro –se aproximo a la ventana. Vio en la enorme extensión del jardín como su hija estaba sentada en unas sillas bajo un enorme árbol y como un perro de pelaje color café apoyaba su hocico en una de sus rodillas mientras que con aspecto lacónico su hija le acariciaba. Eriol, permanecía serio apoyado en el tronco del árbol con aspecto serio observando a su hija, mientras la señora Seri se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba a un lado de Tomoyo para hablarle.

-He escuchado las anécdotas de tu hija. O al menos, lo que se atreve a revelar. Ella habría cambiado todo el dinero del mundo por tener una familia como la de su amiga Sakura. La pequeña Kinomoto no es tan afortunada financieramente como su amiga, pero Tomoyo habría dado todo lo que tiene por vivir algo más sencillo y un ambiente más hogareño.

-Le he dado todo a mi hija y nunca la he abandonado y tampoco la he descuidado. Es lo primero de mi vida, lo más importante –dijo con vehemencia.

-Lo sé. Claro que lo se Sonomi –hablando con un poco mas de calma y mas relajada a pesar que su tono de voz no había cambiado–. Pero mírala un instante -dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana y añadió con voz entrecortada-. ¿Es esa la clase de conducta que demuestra una chica tan feliz? – hizo una pausa para que Sonomi pensara las cosas con calma-. Tiene tanto miedo a ti. Tiene tanto miedo a esa mujer que has colocado para que "se haga cargo" de lo que no puedes hacer tu. Esa mujer destruye la voluntad de tu hija, Sonomi –refiriéndose por primera vez a Toshime.

-Tomoyo es una chica que sabe obedecer. Toshime es dura pero...

-¿Dura? – alzando un poco su tono de voz. Dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón, mostrando así su indignación-. ¡Santo cielo! Sonomi, esa mujer destruye poco a poco el espíritu independiente de tu hija. Las circunstancias en que tu hija y mi nieto se conocieron son más que sorprendentes. Cuando Eriol y mi doncella la conocieron era una chica con muy poco autoestima. Era una muchacha triste escondida en trajes poco adecuados para una joven y atrás de unas horribles gafas –añadió con gesto triste-. Esa muchacha quería pasar desapercibida en este mundo y ante los ojos de Toshime porque simplemente quería que la dejaran en paz.

-No entiendo.

-Ese es el problema que no te das cuenta de nada –susurró Anessa con pesar-. Creo que va siendo hora de que prestes más atención a la gente que te rodea, y sobre todo a tu hija –y volvió a mirar a la chica-. Cuando Eriol la conoció sintió lastima de ella. Entre ambos se han dado apoyo mutuo. Eriol ha aprendido tanto de tu hija y ella se ha abierto poco a poco. Mírala... es una joven hermosa, inteligente –observó a su nieto que miraba con admiración y preocupación a Tomoyo–, tan capaz de cuidarse sola y de tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero lamenta mucho no poder confiar en su propia madre -Sonomi se sentía cada vez mas mal. Observaba a su hija con melancolía como acariciaba el lomo de aquel perro y notaba cuanto cariño le tenía-. Si hubieras sido un poco más abierta con tu hija, ella misma habría podido confiarte lo que pasa en su vida. Pero le advertiste claramente acerca de mi nieto sin siquiera conocerlo. Si tomaras al menos cinco minutos de tu apretada agenda para conocerla, Tomoyo misma podría haberte revelado estas cosas que pasan en su vida.

-Yo... he hecho lo que consideraba... lo que creía que era mejor para ella –admitió Sonomi-. Quiero asegurarle un buen futuro.

-Sonomi, para asegurarle un buen futuro a nuestros hijos, debemos de permitir que ellos tomen su propio camino –dijo Anessa notando como la mujer había bajado la guardia-. Tomoyo ha sido feliz aquí, porque encuentra personas amables, abiertas a escuchar sus problemas –con gesto mas ligero añadió-. Ha sido difícil pasar unos cuantos días sin su presencia en la casa. He conversado bastante con ella y será una gran mujer en un futuro cercano. Pero no podrá serlo si le arruinan su espíritu y lo encarcelan.

-No la tengo encarcelada, ella es libre de hacer…

-¿Lo que quiera? ¿Es eso cierto? –alzando una ceja perspicazmente–. Sin embargo, la amistad de Tomoyo y Eriol era un secreto. Créeme que por mucho tiempo, insistimos todos incluido mi nieto de que te revelara la verdad pero lo cierto es que, Tomoyo te tenía un miedo terrible –añadió con gesto cansino-. Pese a todas esas circunstancias, Tomoyo no es renuente ni tampoco frívola. Es una muchacha cálida y gentil. Pero ella cree que no la escucharas y que antes de hacerlo, pondrás atención a "otras" personas antes que a ella.

Anessa notaba que Sonomi estaba a punto de llorar. Sus ojos estaban aguosos y su labio temblaba. Sonomi no podía controlar su estado de confusión. Observaba el rostro pálido y entristecido de su hija quien acariciaba aun al perro.

-Ten en cuenta –continuó Anessa-sama-, que si se tratará de algo más yo habría buscado la manera de que Eriol se entrevistara contigo. Pero son simplemente amigos. Tomoyo valora a Eriol como un gran amigo y él también valora su amistad. Como alguna vez hicieron tu, tu esposo y los padres de Eriol. Necesitas hablar con tu hija. Pero más que todo, necesitas _escucharla_ Sonomi. Escúchala y saca tus propias conclusiones. Y a partir de ahí tomarás tu propias decisiones.

Sonomi se quedaba mirándole fijamente. Anessa observaba en su mirada finalmente una pizca de remordimiento y preocupación.

-¿Ahora si puedo llevar a mi hija a casa... por favor?

-Solo una cosa más, no debería tener tanta confianza en Toshime –Sonomi iba a protestar pero Anessa alzó una mano para detenerla-. Solo le digo que se mantenga alerta y no deje a Toshime tan al pendiente de Tomoyo, esa mujer es demasiado estricta, si usted cree necesario llamar la atención de su hija hágalo usted misma, no necesita un ama de llaves para hacerlo.

----------

Tomoyo se peinaba frente al espejo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese día. Los meses habían pasado volando. Y después de todo ese tiempo no se había animado a preguntar a Anessa-sama que le había dicho a su madre aquella noche, tal vez en parte porque presentía que ella no le contaría nada.

Después de hablar con Anessa-sama su madre se mostró más tranquila, incluso pasiva. Le pidió que regresara a casa, le prometió frente a los Hiraguizawa que no la enviaría lejos y que podría terminar sus estudios en la misma escuela. También y para sorpresa de todos le dijo que podría llevar a Canela consigo si eso quería. Tomoyo estuvo tentada a hacerlo en ese mismo instante pero recordó a Toshime y prefirió dejar un tiempo más a su querida mascota al cuidado de sus amigos.

Cuando iban de regreso a la casa, su madre le preguntó su opinión sobre Toshime, Tomoyo solo pudo contestar: "_No me gusta, no confío en ella_". Sonomi no dijo nada, aunque fue más que claro desde el primer día que Toshime ya no pasaba tanto tiempo al pendiente de ella, ya no era ella quien iba a buscarla a su habitación. Tomoyo aún no comprendía que era lo que había pasado pero como fuera su madre había cambiado, no drásticamente, tampoco esperaba eso, fue un cambio más bien sutil pero progresivo, aunque lento, pero eso les había dado a las dos la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a esa nueva dinámica entre ellas.

Las cenas ya eran más relajadas, más personales. Sonomi ya no le hablaba como si estuvieran en una entrevista de trabajo y empezó a mostrarse más interesada en lo que a Tomoyo le gustaba.

Ella por su parte empezaba a sentir más confianza en su madre, no demasiada si debía ser sincera puesto que apenas empezaba a conocer a la persona que era ella y no a la famosa empresaria.

Un día por fin Sonomi había preguntado sobre los pretendientes que escogiera para ella y su opinión "honesta" sobre estos chicos. Así que en honor a esa "honestidad" Tomoyo respondió en consecuencia, escandalizando un poco a Sonomi que no podía creer que esos "chicos de buena cuna" hubieran actuado como patanes.

Al final habían acordado que "de momento" no habría más intentos para buscarle citas. Sonomi había dejado claro que al menos en ese aspecto de la vida de su hija siempre se sentiría con el derecho de opinar e incluso de mostrar su interés por que ella conociera a "Cierto tipo" de personas, aunque con la diferencia de que ahora Tomoyo podría sentirse en la libertad de expresar lo que pensaba de la persona que le presentase su madre.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos poniendo atención al peinado que se había hecho. Había recogido el cabello en un elegante y voluminoso moño dejando algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaran su rostro, con un ligero flequillo en la frente. Sonrió complacida, no en balde había practicado durante días para lograr ese efecto.

Ahora sentada frente al espejo abrió un cajón y sacó su bolsita de cosméticos. Otra de las cosas que debía agradecer a su madre quien le había regalado el estuche de una marca muy famosa pretextando que la hija de Sonomi Daidouji debía rodearse de lo mejor.

Tal vez por esto mismo y muy a su pesar había aceptado a Eriol Hiraguizawa como amigo de su hija. Aunque también había recibido maravillada y según las propias palabras de Sonomi "como una compensación" el que gracias a esta amistad pudiera tratar a Shaoran Li de quien tenía muy buenas referencias y con el añadido de que pertenecía a una familia de gran abolengo.

Tomoyo reía al recordar la expresión de su madre al saber de la larga amistad que tenían los dos jóvenes y sobre todo de que a ella le gustara la compañía de Li. Lástima que no pensara en Shaoran de la manera en que a Sonomi quería pues la hubiera hecho muy feliz.

Pero era algo en lo que jamás cedería, no iba a ir contra su sentimiento. Pensó en Eriol dando un largo pero feliz suspiro. Ahora que su madre no se oponía a su amistad esta se había fortalecido aún más.

Ya no tenía que esconderse, ni mentir respecto al lugar donde se encontraba. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en "La Casa de las Rosas", aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hacía en compañía de Anessa-sama, la señora Seri y Sakura.

Eriol estaba muy ocupado en ese tiempo. Adelantó clases en la universidad y sus responsabilidades en Industrias Hiraguizawa exigían mucho de él. No había mencionado mucho pero estaba empeñado en fortalecer las alianzas que se formaban dentro de la empresa y ahora mismo estaba tras la pista de algunos malos manejos de Hironobu. Si podía probar sus sospechas con facilidad podría destituirlo de la presidencia y así por fin asumir el mando. Tomoyo se sentía muy orgullosa de él se estaba esforzando mucho por lograr sus objetivos y sabía que lo lograría.

Tomoyo interrumpió lo que hacia pensativa. "Kaho Mitzuki", casi no había sabido de ella desde la fiesta de disfraces. Poco después de Año Nuevo ella había regresado a sus actividades. Estando en casa de los Hiraguizawa fue testigo de un par de ocasiones en que estando todos presentes ella había llamado por teléfono a Eriol desde el extranjero. Sus conversaciones habían sido largas y cuando él regresaba tenía cierto aire de culpabilidad escrito en su rostro pero, ¿por qué? Aún no estaba claro que tan seria era su relación con ella pero la desaprobación que mostraba abiertamente la señora Seri le decía que si eran amantes. Lo único que le preocupaba a Tomoyo era lo que Eriol sentía por Kaho, ¿sería amor ó simple atracción? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta a ella le molestaba.

Siguió aplicando el maquillaje con la idea de que hacia bien en no pensar en Eriol como algo más. Todo ese tiempo había luchado contra ese sentimiento. No porque fuera tan terrible estar enamorada de él, sino porque sería 10 veces peor no ser correspondida. Además Eriol la veía como a una amiga nada más, ¿no sería mucho peor arruinar esa amistad maravillosa en aras de un romance fallido? No, era demasiado riesgoso. Quería que Eriol Hiraguizawa estuviera siempre presente en su vida.

Terminó de maquillarse y después de una inspección a su apariencia se dirigió a la cama donde había extendido el precioso vestido que usaría esa noche. Anessa-sama había insistido en hacerles ese regalo a Sakura y a ella como un presente por haber terminado sus estudios.

Era un vestido precioso que resaltaba el color de su piel, dejando los hombros desnudos y destacando su estrecha cintura. Lamentablemente en ese momento estaba sufriendo para subir el cierre de la espalda y entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –respondió frente a la puerta mientas sujetaba la parte delantera del vestido.

-Buenas noches señorita –saludo una chica del servicio-. El joven…

-¿Esta aquí? –interrumpió Tomoyo emocionada y al ver que la chica asentía dio un salto de gusto-. Llegó temprano, por favor ayúdame con el cierre –y se volvió para que la chica se acercara.

Una vez lista Tomoyo se colocó un poco de perfume y se miró al espejo.

-Se ve preciosa señorita –dijo la chica con sinceridad-. El joven Hiraguizawa estará orgulloso de escoltarla.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Tomoyo nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, llevara a una Daidouji del brazo –dijo Sonomi desde la puerta, sea cercó a su hija al tiempo que hacia un ademán para despedir a la doncella-. Te ves hermosa hija.

-Gracias mamá.

-La señora Hiraguizawa tiene buen gusto –concedió Sonomi observando el vestido-. Tengo algo para ti.

Tomoyo parpadeó confundida, Sonomi la llevó hasta el espejo e hizo que se pusiera frente a el y entonces le colocó un collar con diminutos brillantes tan hermoso que la chica jadeo sorprendida.

-Es mi regalo –dijo Sonomi a su hija a través del reflejo del espejo. Tomoyo tocaba el collar con dedos trémulos-. Perteneció a mi madre y ahora es tuyo.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias mamá –exclamó feliz y siguiendo un impulso se volvió para abrazarla.

Sonomi sorprendida de momento no supo que hacer pero finalmente cedió y devolvió el abrazo a su hija.

-Será mejor que no hagas esperar más a tu acompañante –sugirió Sonomi al separarse de su hija.

-Es cierto –recordó Tomoyo y se apresuró a tomar su bolso y su abrigo.

-Espero que te diviertas –dijo Sonomi.

-¿No bajaras conmigo?

-Prefiero no hacerlo.

-Está bien.

Tomoyo sonrió a su madre, sabía que a pesar de sus esfuerzos a Sonomi no le agradaba mucho verla con Eriol, pero confiaba que ese cambiara algún día.

-Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches.

Tomoyo casi corrió por el pasillo y se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera para admirar al joven que esperaba en el recibidor. Se veía espectacular con ese esmoquin negro, tan alto y tan gallardo. Bajo lentamente la escalera deseando poder controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

A la mitad del camino Eriol se dio cuenta de su presencia y deslizó la mirada por la figura femenina admirando cada detalle hasta llegar al sonrojado rostro de la chica. Cuando Tomoyo llegó junto a él, este tomó su mano y le dio un ligero beso en el dorso.

-"_Esta será la mejor noche de mi vida_" –pensó Tomoyo sonriendo feliz.

----------

-Esta iba a ser la mejor noche de mi vida –sollozó Sakura contra la almohada mientras su padre trataba en balde de consolarla.

-Hija, todavía puedes ir al baile –dijo Fujitaka quien estaba sentado en la cama donde Sakura recostada sollozaba.

-¿Sin pareja? –gimió Sakura.

Hacia apenas media hora que la mamá de Arawa había llamado para informarle que su hijo había tenido un accidente en la patineta y que en ese momento se encontraba en el hospital esperando a que a su hijo terminaran de enyesarle la pierna, por lo tanto, sería imposible que asistiera al baile.

La señora Arawa se mostraba consternada no solo porque su hijo estaba sufriendo físicamente sino que además le pesaba en el alma no poder llevar a Sakura al baile.

Sakura le aseguró a la señora que no debía preocuparse que ella comprendía que no había sido algo premeditado y prometió visitar a Arawa al día siguiente.

Fujitaka y Touya que habían notado el cambio en la voz de Sakura esperaban a que terminara la llamada para saber que sucedía. Después de colgar Sakura se acercó lentamente a donde estaban y tan triste que partía el corazón con solo verla.

-No voy a ir al baile –anunció antes de estallar en lágrimas y subir corriendo a su habitación.

Fujitaka y Touya subieron detrás de ella para enterarse a fondo de lo sucedido. Fujitaka seguía tratando de animar a su hija mientras Touya permanecía recostado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio.

-Mocoso estúpido –masculló Touya antes de desaparecer.

Después de pasar semanas y semanas escuchando sobre los preparativos de la graduación. Los gritos de emoción cuando Sakura recibió el vestido de parte de la señora Hiraguizawa

**- Flash Back -**

_Sakura daba de brincos emocionada cuando abrió la caja que había llegado esa tarde para ella y gritó aún más emocionada cuando descubrió su contenido._

_-Monstruo, vas a romperme los tímpanos –se quejó Touya mientas veía a su hermana sacar el vestido de la caja y colocarlo frente a ella._

_-Es precioso –suspiró Sakura y corrió hacia las escaleras-. Voy a probármelo._

_Fujitaka sonreía recogiendo la caja del vestido olvidada en el suelo mientras Touya ponía los ojos en blanco al escuchar el golpe seco en el piso de arriba._

_-Seguro se cayó –dijo a su padre y después grito-. ¿Estás bien monstruo?_

_-¡Si!_

_Al poco tiempo bajo corriendo con el vestido puesto._

_-¿Qué les parece? ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó dando giros._

_El vestido tenía un escote en V tanto por delante como por detrás, nada escandaloso, así que Touya no pudo protestar al respecto. Mientras su hermana giraba la vaporosa tela daba la impresión de que la hiciera flotar._

_-Te ves preciosa hija._

_-Ven Touya baila conmigo –dijo Sakura riendo sin parar y jaló a su hermano._

_A pesar de mostrarse renuente Touya bailo con ella y la hizo girar un par de veces por la sala hasta que sintió un pisotón._

_-¡Ay! Sakura –gritó dando brincos._

_-Lo siento –se disculpó apenada._

_-Solo por eso te dejo ir al baile con el tal Arawa para que le destroces los pies._

_-No necesito tu permiso para salir con él –replicó Sakura con los brazos en jarra._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Touya llegó a la puerta y salió a la calle pensando que no dejaría que un mocoso estúpido y una patineta le arruinaran la noche a su hermana.

----------

Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron a la casa Kinomoto en una limosina, habían quedado de pasar por Sakura y Arawa. El plan era ir juntos a "La Casa de las Rosas" para que Anessa-sama y la señora Seri pudieran verlas y de ahí partieran al baile.

Fujitaka los recibió con el rostro preocupado y después de informarles la situación pidió a Tomoyo que subiera a hablar con Sakura.

-Tomoyo –la detuvo Eriol-. A mi no me importa llevar dos chicas lindas al baile.

-Sabía que dirías eso –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y subió a ver a su amiga.

A los pocos minutos y mientras Eriol y Fujitaka esperaban apareció Touya.

-¡Touya! ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Fujitaka y al ver detrás de su hijo su semblante preocupado despareció.

-Vamos Sakura –dijo Tomoyo a su amiga-. Sabes que a Eriol no le importa.

-Lo sé, pero no sería divertido –Sakura ya no lloraba pero seguía triste.

-No será divertido si no vas.

-No podemos ir con el mismo chico.

-Si tú no vas yo tampoco iré.

-¡No! –exclamó Sakura incorporándose en la cama-. Tienes que ir, tienes que estar ahí, has esperado tanto por esto.

-_Hemos _esperado por esto –corrigió Tomoyo.

-No será lo que imaginamos.

-Será mejor –aseguró Tomoyo-. Será lo que nosotras queramos. La mejor noche de nuestras vidas, ¿recuerdas?

-Si.

-Entonces anímate, vamos Sakura, no puedo ir a ese baile sin ti.

-Está bien –suspiró Sakura apesadumbrada.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Tomoyo dando un salto-. Te ayudaré a arreglarte, deberás lavarte la cara.

Al poco rato Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras feliz, entró en la sala donde todos esperaban para comunicarles la noticia pero se detuvo en seco y sonrió más feliz todavía. Así que únicamente agregó:

-Sakura bajará en un momento.

Sakura empezó a bajar las escaleras sintiendo que debía regresar y encerrarse en su cuarto, hasta que vio aparecer a su papá al pie de las escaleras y sostenía una cámara en sus manos con una sonrisa extasiada en su rostro al descubrir a su hija. Ella se detuvo unos peldaños arriba y trato de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, hasta que apareció Touya al lado de Fujitaka.

-Monstruo pero si casi pareces una persona normal.

-¡Touya! –grito Sakura exasperada.

-No te enojes monstruo que te he conseguido acompañante para el baile.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo muy grosero pues no estaba como para soportar las bromas de su hermano, pero en un segundo se quedo sin habla.

-Solo seré su pareja si Sakura acepta –dijo Yukito apareciendo de pronto. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin que lo hacia ver más apuesto que nunca-. ¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¿Qué? –dijo Sakura casi sin aliento, pero se recupero de inmediato-. ¡Si! Si claro que quiero –y bajo los escalones que faltaban con más entusiasmo, cuando llegó junto a su hermano sus ojos volvían a relucir como esmeraldas.

-No me mires así monstruo, algún día me cobrare el favor.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza. Touya le devolvió el abrazo de buen agrado y Fujitaka aprovecho para tomar una foto incomodando a su hijo.

Fujitaka siguió tomando fotos de ambas parejas, también se tomó una con Sakura y después abrazó y besó a su hija susurrándole al oído.

-Esta _si_ será la mejor noche de tu vida.

----------

El baile estaba en su apogeo cuando llegaron. Chiharu, Naoko y Rika habían conseguido una mesa para todos cerca de la pista de baile. Yamazaki fue el primero en verla y de inmediato hizo señas para llamar su atención.

-Por allá hay un joven haciendo señas muy extrañas –apuntó Yukito divertido.

Y parece que su pareja quiere estrangularlo por alguna razón –comentó Eriol.

-Es Yamazaki –explicó Sakura y un tanto avergonzada dijo-: La chica Chiharu su novia, nos sentaremos con ellos.

Al llegar a la mesa entendieron el porque del enojo de Chiharu. Yamazaki trataba de impresionarlas con un viejo método de comunicación que según él usaban los indios en el viejo oeste. Chiharu casi volvió a lanzarse contra él cuando Eriol intervino añadiendo que ese era un método a señas tan viejo pero efectivo que había sido usado como base para crear el actual lenguaje a señas de los sordomudos.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Chiharu se dejó caer en la silla con un leve gemido parecido a un "Oh no". Las demás chicas incluida Tomoyo lo miraban boquiabiertas mientras Sakura decías "¿En serio?". Yamazaki extendió el brazo para estrechar su mano y presentarse con excedido entusiasmo. Yukito solo empezó a reír.

Pasada la impresión inicial, Sakura y Tomoyo presentaron a sus acompañantes. Las parejas del resto de las chicas aparecieron de la nada y al terminar las presentaciones Eriol pidió una pieza a Tomoyo y Yukito lo imitó dirigiéndose a Sakura.

Al poco tiempo la mesa que ocuparon estaba vacía, todos se encontraban en la pista disfrutando de la música. Solo después de un largo rato, Sakura y Yukito regresaron a la mesa para descansar un momento.

-Hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto –comentó Yukito.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Sakura feliz, no podía creer su buena suerte-. _"Lo siento Arawa" _–se disculpó mentalmente pensando en que al día siguiente le llevaría dulces.

-Tenía tiempo que casi no te veía, apenas y hemos podido saludarnos –dijo acercando los labios a su oído para que ella pudiera escucharlo por encima del ruido.

-Si, lo sé –respondió Sakura sintiendo que un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo desde la oreja hasta los pies-. Entre la escuela y el trabajo he tenido muy poco tiempo para mí.

-Además tengo entendido que pasas mucho tiempo en casa de los Hiraguizawa –recordó Yukito pensando también en las quejas de su amigo al respecto.

-Ah si, me gusta mucho estar ahí, el jardín es precioso y la abuela de Eriol es maravillosa, que decir de su ama de llaves la señora Seri, es divertido platicar con ellas.

-"_Una figura materna_" –había dicho Fujitaka tratando de calmar las quejas de Touya respecto a sus visitas-. "_Sakura necesita una, se que ella nunca se queja y no le afecta la falta de su madre, pero hasta ahora ella misma no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la necesita_" –explicó Fujitaka aquella vez-. "_No creo que pasar tiempo con la señora Hiraguizawa y la señora Seri le haga daño, tampoco creo que este impresionada por su fortuna, con Tomoyo nunca ha habido ese problema_".

-¿Y qué me dices de tu trabajo?

-Es muy emocionante. Fuutie, es decir, la señorita Li me esta enseñando muchas cosas y deja a mi cargo grandes responsabilidades –dijo orgullosa-. Tiene mucha confianza en mí, dice que pronto me ascenderá.

-Touya dice que organizan _toda _clase de eventos –comentó Yukito con cierta burla.

-Seguro que ya te contó sobre la despedida de soltera.

-Estaba furioso –rió Yukito al recordar los colores en el rostro de su amigo.

-Y yo tan avergonzada –gimió Sakura-. Yo no sabía que iban a contratar a un stripper, ni siguiera Fuutie, te lo aseguro.

-Yo te creo.

-Si, pero Touya no y creo que nunca lo hará. Jamás lo había visto así. Yo ni siquiera estaba participando en la fiesta.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste aparecer en la fiesta?

-Casi me desmayo –confesó Sakura recordando su bochorno-. Cuando las chicas de la fiesta lo vieron aparecer en su motocicleta pensaron que era otro stripper -Yukito estalló en risas.

-¿En serio? Eso no me lo contó.

-¿No lo hico? Por favor, no le digas que lo mencione.

-No lo haré, lo prometo, pero cuéntame, ¿qué paso?

-Fuutie y yo tuvimos que rescatarlo –Yukito no paraba de reír-. Y después de eso nos regaño a las dos, ¿puedes creerlo? –Yukito asentía con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Regañó a mi jefa! Fuutie estaba tan impresionada que prometió que la próxima vez que organizará una despedida de soltera yo no estaría presente.

-Pobre Touya.

-¿Pobre Touya? –se quejó la chica-. ¡Pobre Sakura!

-Al menos te deja seguir trabajando para la señorita Li.

-Como si yo fuera a pedirle permiso. He aprendido tanto con Fuutie, creo que me dedicaré a esto toda mi vida.

-¿Tanto así?

-Si, este verano aprenderé más cosas. Tenemos bodas, cumpleaños, aniversarios, ¡de todo! Estoy muy feliz –guardaron silencio unos segundos antes de que se animara a preguntarle-. ¿Tú eres feliz Yukito?

-Si, soy feliz.

Sakura bajo la mirada pero al levantarla se veía la determinación en sus ojos.

-¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado?

Yukito no supo que contestar, la voz de su amigo resonó desde el fondo de su mente. "_No se lo digas, no todavía_".

-Bueno yo…

-Jamás había bailando tanto en mi vida –exclamó Tomoyo al llegar a la mesa, Eriol la seguía.

Sakura ya no sabría lo que Yukito le diría.

----------

La noche había ido mejor de lo que imagino, pensaba Tomoyo mientras bailaba una balada con Eriol. Miró alrededor, quería conservar cada detalle en su mente. De pronto su mirada se poso en otra pareja que bailaba a pocos metros. Sakura se veía tan feliz, debía ser todo un sueño hecho realidad encontrarse en brazos de Yukito, su mirada soñadora y su rostro sonrojado lo decían todo.

-¿Así que ese es el famoso Yukito? –dijo Eriol cuando se percató de lo que atraía la atención de su amiga.

-Si, es él.

-¿Cómo dices que se apellida?

-Tsukishiro.

-Es muy parecido a alguien que conozco y comparten el mismo apellido.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-A Yue, Yue Tsukishiro.

-Ah él, pues si, son bastante parecidos, tal vez sean parientes.

-Tal vez. Ahora que recuerdo, he olvidado preguntarte –dijo Eriol volviendo toda su atención a ella-. ¿Cuándo es que te vas de viaje?

-Mañana, por la noche –tartamudeo Tomoyo, no se había fijado en lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, se esforzó enormemente por no bajar la mirada a sus labios.

-¿Estas emocionada?

-Si, es la primera vez que viajo con mamá, será una nueva experiencia.

-Imagino que si –afirmó mirando en otra dirección, cosa que aprovecho la chica para mirar sus labios, aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Me dijo que tiene guardadas algunas sorpresas –comentó ella tratando de concentrarse en el tema-, aunque yo imagino que me comprara ropa, quiere renovar mi guardarropa para cuando entre a la universidad.

-Y respecto a eso ¿ya se adapto a la idea de que te dediques a la fotografía?

-Más o menos –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Acordamos que mientras este en la universidad tomaré algunas clases de administración y finanzas, dice que debo estar preparada pues quiera o no algún día heredare todo.

-No puedes negar que tiene razón.

-Pues no, es por eso que acepte hacerlo. No será tan difícil, puedo intercalar las clases con las materias que tomaré, además es posible que pueda estar en alguna de ellas con Sakura.

-¿Al final se decidió por la administración?

-Si, esta tan feliz trabajando para Fuutie que cree que es la carrera que más le ayudara para progresar en esa clase de negocio.

-Es posible que si.

-¿Y entonces cuanto durará el viaje? –preguntó Eriol retomando el tema inicial.

-No lo sé, mamá no me ha dicho, quiere visitar muchos lugares. Primero iremos a Estados Unidos, después a Europa, ya sabes, España, Francia, Italia –y sonrió-. Es posible que visitemos Inglaterra.

-Tal vez nos encontremos ahí.

-¿Ah si?

-Hironobu consiguió que me enviaran un par de semanas a la sucursal de allá –suspiró resignado-. No puedo evitarlo y he decidido tomarlo positivamente-. Tal vez pueda ver a algunos amigos.

-"_Y amigas_" –supuso Tomoyo molesta, pero se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos.

-¿Y por qué crees que te haya enviado allá?

-No lo sé, algo esta tramando. Tal vez se dio cuenta de mis sospechas y mientras estoy fuera se cuidara de destruir todo lo que pueda inculparlo en algo turbio.

-¿Es muy malo?

-Lo suficiente para quietarle el puesto de presidente eso es seguro, pero Yue cree que podría ser peor.

-Todo saldrá bien Eriol.

-Gracias Tomoyo –dijo besando una de sus manos-, pero no pensemos en eso ahora. Mejor pensemos en que tal vez podamos encontrarnos en Londres, si es así, podría invitarte a salir.

-Me encantaría.

-Te llevaría a mis lugares favoritos.

-Tal vez hasta podría conocer a alguno de tus amigos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó un poco tenso.

-Pues, no sé por curiosidad supongo.

-Tal vez –respondió Eriol sintiéndose raro-. No se si mis amigos merezcan conocer a una chica tan linda como tu.

-Eriol…

La noche terminó con demasiada rapidez para el gusto de las chicas. Se despidieron de sus amigos deseando lo mejor para el verano. Después de eso la limosina se dirigió a la casa Kinomoto, Yukito había sido invitado a quedarse a pasar la noche.

-Voy a extrañarte –dijo Sakura abrazando a Tomoyo-. Pero espero que te diviertas mucho y que tomes muchas fotografías para que me las muestres.

-Lo haré, y también te extrañare. Aunque seguramente ni te darás cuenta de mi ausencia con todo el trabajo que te espera.

-No importa, te extrañare igual.

Todavía tardaron un poco en despedirse. Las dos chicas sabían que esa había sido la mejor noches de sus vidas hubieran deseado tener más tiempo para hablar sobre ello pero se resignaron a hacerlo al regresar Tomoyo de su viaje.

Cuando por fin Eriol y Tomoyo llegaban a la entrada principal de la mansión Daidouji, él la ayudo a bajar de la limosina y la acompañó a puerta.

-De momento no puedo creer que este aquí –confesó Eriol.

-Si, hace unos meses parecía imposible. Nunca hubiera creído que tú me acompañarías al baile de graduación y que mamá estaría de acuerdo.

-Lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma.

-Lo sé, ¿te imaginas? Todo lo que hubiéramos tenido que hacer para que mamá no se diera cuenta.

-Tal vez ella te hubiera conseguido pareja para esta noche.

-Tal vez –estuvo de acuerdo e hizo una mueca imaginando la pareja que su madre le conseguiría-. Estoy muy feliz de que las cosas hayan mejorado.

-Yo también.

-Agradezco tanto haberte conocido –confesó ella impulsivamente y sonrojada bajo la cabeza.

-Y yo me siento muy afortunado de haberte conocido –murmuró él, poniendo el dedo índice en su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos. Y de repente la mente se le quedó en blanco.

Estaban muy cerca y el corazón de Tomoyo latía a mil por hora. ¿Por qué la miraba así? No podía estar mirándola así.

Entonces se movió, sin pensar, para tocar su abrigo… Y él bajó la cabeza. Y sus labios se encontraron. Olía a una colonia masculina deliciosa, toda la noche se la había pasado disfrutando de ese olor. Sus labios eran firmes, suaves, calientes.

Poco a poco y así como comenzó todo se fueron separando. Tomoyo suspiró antes de abrir lentamente los ojos para descubrir que él la miraba intensamente. ¿Qué vería él en esos momentos? Porque ella se sentía liviana y brillante, y… feliz. Eriol abrió la boca para decir algo pero Tomoyo colocó un par de dedos sobre sus labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza. No quería que él dijera nada, no había necesidad.

-_"Hasta pronto" –_le dijo en su mente.

-_"Hasta pronto" _–parecían decir sus ojos cuando le beso la palma de la mano y se dio la vuelta para subir en la limusina y alejarse de ahí.

Tomoyo pensó que no podía negarlo por más tiempo, era inevitable. Estaba enamorada de él.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de autora: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad. Ya se que me tarde los años pero fue inevitable. Tuve un comienzo de año muy caótico (nada grave) y me fue imposible escribir hasta hace apenas unos días, y desde entonces he estado escribiendo sin parar. Por eso mismo desde ahora les pido perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y tal vez uno que otro tropezón que de por ahí. A pesar de todo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo, hay partes que me emocionaron mucho. Y ya se que muchos dirán que no estuvo Shaoran, que no estuvo Yue, pero ni modo, o lo dejaba así o tendrían que esperar otro mes jajaja no es cierto. La idea era así desde el principio. Con este capítulo doy por terminada la primera parte de la historia y de una vez les aviso que no se emocionen demasiado, aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas antes de que esta parejita decida que son el uno para el otro, bueno Tomoyo ya esta a un paso de eso ¿no? ¿Les gusto el final? Yo estoy feliz. Así que no se emocionen demasiado, muchas cosas están por ocurrir en estas vacaciones de verano. Otra cosas más, Toshime sigue por ahí, aunque Sonomi ya empieza a tener sus dudas. Para la segunda parte habrá nuevos personajes, nuevas situaciones. Ahora que las chicas serán universitarias tal vez me permita otro tipo interacción con los chicos. **

**Una cosa más antes de irme, recuerden que prefiero que me avisen si alguien desean añadirse a mi msn, se que con frecuencia contesto a los reviews utilizando sus correos, pero se me olvidan:P así que por favor, envien un mensaje avisando que se añaden a mi msn para no borrarlos ¿ok? Lo que me lleva a preguntar si alguien conocen los siguientes nicks: feniithax, akanetokugawa, noleesys, mackotto17, manacols.**

**¡Espero sus opiniones! Y de verdad prometo empezar a trabajar ya mismo en el nuevo capitulo y hacer lo posible por tenerlo listo en 3 semanas como siempre, sean pacientes conmigo, no dejare de escribir, lo prometo. Hasta pronto**


	14. Chapter 14

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Llevaba algunos días en Londres y aun no había tenido tiempo para buscar a Eriol, una breve llamada a "La Casa de las Rosas" le confirmó que él llegaría en esos días, Anessa-sama incluso le había dado el teléfono del departamento que Eriol alquilaba en la ciudad, pero no había tenido oportunidad para casi nada.

Sonomi había planeado cada minuto que pasaban en Londres, el viaje en general ha´bai sido muy agradable. Entre compras, visitas a museos y otros sitios Tomoyo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su madre y l achica tamiben había mostrado algunos detalles desconocidos para ella, como el conocimiento que tenía sobre artistas contemporáneos y su habilidad para captar escenas con su cámara.

Y tal como había sospechado Sonomi renovó el guardarropa de ambas. Tomoyo tenía de todo, bolsas, sobreros, zapatos, accesorios y todo de famosos diseñadores.

Pero esa no era la sorpresa que Sonomi preparara para ella, es más no era una, sino dos sorpresas y la primera estaba sentada frente a ella en aquel elegantísimo restaurante al que habían ido a cenar.

-William MacAllister.

-_"Está noche te presentaré a alguien"_ –había dicho Sonomi con cierta emoción en su voz que provocó curiosidad en su hija.

Era un inglés alto, delgado, de rostro alargado y ojos azul claro. De porte elegante y seguro que le daban cierto atractivo. No era un hombre precisamente guapo pero Tomoyo notoó que a pesar de eso parecía muy vanidoso. Cuando Sonomi los presentó él la miró fijamente y tomó su mano.

-Tan hermosa como su madre –añadió antes de besar su mano.

Tomoyo refrenó el deseo de retirar la mano con rapidez antes de que eso húmedos labios tocaron su piel.

-Will es un buen amigo –dijo Sonomi sacando a Tomoyo de sus reflexiones.

"_¿Will?" _–pensó Tomoyo mirando al hombre que sonreía a su madre.

-Es asesor financiero, lo conocí hace tiempo aquí en Londres en uno de mis viajes. Desde entonces me ayuda con algunas negociaciones.

-Entiendo –murmuró Tomoyo un poco recelosa.

-Querida, me temo que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

-_"¿Querida?" _ -Tomoyo sentía una alarma resonando en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no ordenamos primero? –respondió Sonomi evasiva.

Tomoyo apenas si leyó el menú, su atención se centró en la pareja frente a ella, era obvio que habían compartido antes una cena y también que "_Will_" era asiduo al lugar pues sugirió varios platillos señalando la carta se Sonomi.

"_Will" _era todo sonrisas y cuando se percató que Tomoyo lo miraba le guiñó un ojo y ella apartó la vista de inmediato, cuando el mesero regresó ordenó lo mismo que su madre. Al poco tiempo los platos estaban en la mesa y Sonomi seguía sin hablar.

-Sonomi, ¿por qué no le explicas a Tomoyo lo que sucede? Así todos podremos cenar con tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón –aceptó ella sonriendo nerviosa.

-_¡Mamá nerviosa! _–pensó Tomoyo alarmada-. ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada terrible –aseguró Sonomi dándole unas palmaditas en la mano-. Will irá a visitarnos pronto, él me ayudará con algunas negociaciones en la empresa y…

-Y es posible que me quede allá de forma permanente –continuó William tomando una de las manos que Sonomi tenía sobre la mesa.

-Tendrá un puesto en nuestra empresa –dedujo Tomoyo.

-Es posible, si –contestó Sonomi.

-¿y eso es todo? –preguntó cautelosa.

-Bueno, no…

-Tomoyo yo amo a tu madre –soltó William de repente.

-¡Will!

-Y pretendo que nuestra relación se formalice –continuó ignorando la protesta de Sonomi-. Iré a Japón a demostrarle a tu madre que lo nuestro puede funcionar.

Tomoyo no sabía que pensar, los miraba a uno y oto sin poder creérselo. _"¿La ama? ¿Y ella a él? _De repente se le ocurrió algo desagradable.

-¿Vivirá con nosotras? –preguntó con cierta alarma en su voz.

-No Tomoyo –respondió Sonomi de inmediato.

-No, de momento –agregó William con aire ofendido-. Se que esto es repentino pero no tienes que alarmarte.

-Oh no, ella no está alarmada, solo sorprendida, ¿verdad Tomoyo?

-Bueno si, es solo que no me esperaba esto –aceptó Tomoyo conciliatoria-. Yo no sabía nada de usted señor MacAllister.

-Puedes llamarme William o Will como lo hace Sonomi.

-Gracias William –dijo Tomoyo dispuesta a mantener su distancia y por el brillo en la mirada de él supo que lo había notado-. Insisto en que esto era algo que no me esperaba, mamá nunca menciono…

-Tengo entendido que no tienen una relación muy estrecha, tal vez por eso Sonomi no me había mencionado.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, pensó Tomoyo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-¡Will! Tomoyo y yo estamos limando asperezas –informó Sonomi con cierta censura en su voz-. Es por eso que ahora su opinión es importante.

-_"¿Y antes no lo era?"_ –se preguntó herida y tuvo que admitir que era muy posible que así fuera-. _"Concéntrate en el presente"_ –se dijo con valor.

-Will vivirá en su propio departamento –explicó Sonomi-. Y después… ya veremos.

¿Ya veremos? Eso que significaba ¿Vivirían juntos? ¿Se casarían? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Había tantas preguntas, pero no podía hacerlas en ese momento, tendría que esperar a que estuvieran a solas.

-Está bien, comprendo –y agregó con dificultad-. Me da gusto por los dos.

-Me alegra que así sea –sonrió Sonomi.

-Perfecto, ahora podremos conocernos mejor Tomoyo.

-Si, claro.

Tomoyo trató de concentrarse en sus alimentos, pasando con dificultad cada bocado. Se dijo que llamaría Sakura cuando llegara al hotel, aunque debía fijarse en la hora por la diferencia de horarios, tampoco seria fácil hablar con ella si se encontraba trabajando, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien para que la ayudara a pensar con calma en lo que estaba pasando, alguien que le quitara esa desazón y sobre todo la desconfianza que William MacAllister le inspiraba.

"_Anessa-sama_", suspiró bebiendo un sorbo de agua, también hablaría con ella y ojalá pudiera localizar a Eriol pronto.

Apenas pasaba ese pensamiento por su cabeza cuando vislumbró una figura conocida en la recepción del lugar. Parpadeo confundida, como si lo hubiera convocado con sus pensamientos Eriol estaba ahí, hablando con el maitre que asentía.

Estuvo a punto de arrojar su servilleta a un lado y levantarse para correr hacia él, cuando vio que saludaba en otra dirección y siguiendo la misma se encontró con que en una mesa más alejada se encontraba Kaho Mitzuqui, devolviendo el saludo con excesivo entusiasmo.

"_Como culparla_" pensó Tomoyo con cierta tristeza y cerró los ojos para no ver la forma en que ella lo recibía.

Eriol pregunto al maitre si la señorita Kaho Mitzuqui se encontraba en el lugar, el hombre asintió señalando la mesa, cuando él la buscó descubrió a su amiga haciendo señas exageradas.

Mientras avanzaba en su dirección Eriol sonrió sintiéndose un poco cohibido, al principio esas exageradas muestras de afecto le parecían divertidas pero ahora… tal vez significaba que por fin estaba madurando.

Al llegar a la mesa Kaho dio un brinco y entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo con pasión sin importarle que estuvieran en un lugar público.

-Te he extrañado mucho –murmuró contra sus labios-. ¿Tú me has extrañado? –preguntó con un puchero infantil.

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? –sugirió con una sonrisa descruzando los brazos femeninos de su cuello y un tanto avergonzado por aquella muestra pública que atrajo mas de un par de miradas.

-Claro –dijo ella no sin antes darle un fugar beso y después permitió que la ayudara a acomodarse en su silla para sentarse a su vez frente a ella. Después de ordenar Kaho acaparó la conversación.

-¿Cómo es posible que vinieras y no me llamaras de inmediato? –lo reprendió con dulzura.

-Lo siento Kaho, no fue mi intención. He tenido que concentrarme en el trabajo, muchas cosas importante estan pasando…

-¿Y no pudiste llamarme? –lo interrumpió con aire ofendido-. Solo para avisarme que estabas aquí. No sabes lo molesto que es que me entere por otras personas que mi persona favorita esta aquí –dijo inclinándose hacia él para mostrar un poco más su escote y alargó la mano para delinear sus facciones con el dedo índice.

-Esta vez no he venido en plan de diversión -mintió cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa. Esperaba encontrarse con Tomoyo y pasear con ella pero fuera de eso deseaba tener toda su concentración en lo que lo había llevado a Londres.

-Vamos querido, no me dirás que vas a pasar _todo_ el tiempo trabajando.

-No admito que no, pero conozco muy bien las ideas que tienes sobre diversión y no me apetece pasar todas las noches en algún sitio bailando toda la noche.

-Eso no es precisamente lo que tengo planeado para divertirme –dijo sugerente y bajó la mano hasta el nuevo de la corbata para después tomarla entre los dedos y jalar a Eriol hacia ella.

-Kaho…

-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hacemos para divertirnos? –y volvió a besarlo con toda la maestría que poseía hasta hacerlo responder-. Muy bien querido –dijo soltándolo con renuencia cuando el mesero apareció con el primer plato-. Empezaba a creer que no te daba gusto verme.

Eriol permitió que ella le tomara la mano por encima de la mesa, no iba a ser fácil hablar con ella. Había decidido que no podría seguir con esa relación, no cuando era tan importante para él poner toda su atención en Industrias Hiraguizawa y terminar lo más pronto posible la universidad. Los planes que alguna vez tuvo Kaho de tomarse un año sabático y viajar por el mundo juntos siembre habían sido una bonita fantasía pero ahora eran imposibles.

Tampoco podía imaginar a Kaho en su vida a largo plazo, sobre todo cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en el beso que le había dado a una joven con piel de alabastro y preciosos ojos amatistas.

-Espero que esa mirada signifique que estás pesando en lo que haremos esta noche –dijo Kaho repentinamente y Eriol noto su mirada inquisitiva.

-Si, claro –carraspeó y tomó su copa de vino.

Esa era otra cuestión que no podía seguir ignorando por más tiempo, siempre que estaba con Kaho pensaba en Tomoyo, al principio pensó que se debía a la situación que vivían cuando su madre la tuvo apartada pero ahora comprobaba que no era así.

_-"Tomoyo, Tomoyo" -_pensaba con cierta ansiedad-. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Ella era la mejor amiga que había tenido, la única si tomaba en cuenta que todas las relaciones que tenía con las mujeres guardaban un segunda intención. Pero con ella no podía ser así.

-Ahora te veo preocupado –acusó Kaho-. ¿Cómo es que desde hace un tiempo cada vez que estamos juntos pareces ausente?

-Lo siento Kaho no era mi intención -se disculpó y se propuso pasar una velada agradable.

Tomoyo mientras tanto agradecía que estuvieran en una mesa tan alejada de ellos y que su madre y William les dieran la espalda.

Se había obligado a sonreír y asentir a todo lo que decían y a masticar con calma la comida que ahora parecía estar hecha de cartón y sobre todo a pasar la misma aguantando las nauseas que el esfuerzo le provocaba.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer se portara con tanto descaro? Hasta Tomoyo podía ver el profundo escote de su vestido y su estómago daba un vuelco furioso solo de imaginar lo que Eriol alcanzaría a ver cada vez que ella se inclinaba hacia él. ¡Y la forma en que lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo! ¡Sin importarle las miradas a su alrededor!

También había notado la molestia de Kaho, aunque no comprendía la razón pero a pesar de eso había sentido cierta alegría culpable al pensar que tal vez las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba.

En cuanto a Eriol no podía saber como lo estaría pasando pues estaba de espaldas a ella y apenas alcanzaba a ver su perfil.

-Tomoyo –la llamó su madre-. Will te ha preguntado si deseas algún postre.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que no parecía feliz al saberse ignorado-. No tomaré postre gracias, con la deliciosa cena ha sido suficiente.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó William-. Los postres aquí son exquisitos.

-Si, estoy segura, gracias.

-¿Estas bien hija? Te ves un poco rara.

-Oh, tal vez sea que empiezo a sentirme cansada, ¿podríamos volver al hotel? Me gustaría tanto descansar.

-Pero, es que Will no ha invitado al teatro.

-¿Podrían ir sin mi? –preguntó mortificada-. No me siento con ánimos y estoy segura que ustedes querrán un tiempo a solas.

-En eso tienes razón –dijo William adelantándose a Sonomi y tomo su mano para besarla.

-Pero Will ya has comprado las entradas y me parece una descortesía…

-No, en lo absoluto –negó Will poco convincente-. Si Tomoyo prefiere descansar y dejarnos a solas podemos sacarle provecho.

-Oh Will no digas esas cosas –lo reprendió en voz baja-. Pero está bien, si a ti no te molesta, ¿por qué no pides la cuenta?

Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para su madre quien le echo una de sus miradas de "_Hablaremos después_". Y volvió a suspirar resignada.

Kaho se disculpó un momento para ir al tocador, uno de los pequeños detalles que nunca le gustaron de ella y que ahora le parecían exasperantes. Kaho no podía vivir sin estar un largo periodo de tiempo sin mirarse en un espejo. Lo que le recordó que a Tomoyo nunca la había mirado mientras se contemplaba en un espejo.

Ahí estaba otra vez, en sus pensamiento sin siquiera proponérselo. Tomo un sorbo de su copa y después paseó la mirada por el lugar. Casi se atragantó cuando descubrió a Sonomi Daidouji y otro hombre caminando entre las mesas hacia la salida y delante de ellos… ¡Tomoyo!

Se levantó de un salto y casi se llevó a un mesero en su carrera, se disculpó y siguió su camino hasta alcanzar a Tomoyo en la recepción.

-Tmoyo –dijo tomándola del brazo con suavidad para detenerla.

-Eriol –respondió la chica aparentando sorpresa-. ¡Que coincidencia! –y miró detrás de él con cierto temor pero descubrió con alegría que Kaho no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Una muy agradable –dijo él sonriendo y miró en otra dirección-. Señora Daidouji que gusto verla –agregó con una inclinación.

-Si claro. Tomoyo te esperamos afuera, por favor no tardes. Buenas noches señor Hiraguizawa.

-Buenas noches –se despidió y esperó hasta que se marchara-. Creo que nunca le agradaré.

-Es cuestión de tiempo –dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? –murmuraba Will mientras salía con Sonomi del lugar.

-No te había visto –exclamó Eriol y sin poderse contener la rodeó con sus brazos, Tomoyo se encontraba feliz-. ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje?

-Muy bien gracias.

-Veo que si has renovado tu guardarropa –dijo dando un paso atrás para admirar el vestido negro con cuello halter que la chica llevaba.

-Si, mamá me compro de todo.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-Un par de días.

-Yo llevo más o menos el mismo tiempo –guardó silencio para observarla con cuidado-. ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo rara.

-Eso dice mamá –comentó con una sonrisa forzada-. Solo estoy cansada, el viaje empieza a afectarme, creo…

-No es eso –no le creía y la miró fijamente provocando un sonrojo-. Dime que pasa –y miró hacia fuera donde Sonomi y el hombre esperaban, los dos hablaban y él inglés no dejaba de mirar en su dirección-. ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-William MacAllister, la sorpresa de mamá –respondió Tomoyo con una mueca-. Es muy largo de contar.

-¿Qué harás mañana? Podemos vernos para platicar –sugirió tratando de captar su evasiva mirada.

-No lo sé, no creo tener tanto tiempo como esperaba, mamá todavía me tiene otra sorpresa –dijo con pesar-. No puedo asegurarte nada…

-Eriol la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla mirarlo.

-¿Dónde esta la chica que encontraba la manera de escapar para pasar tiempo en mi casa? No estarás evitándome ¿verdad?

-No claro que no –jadeó un poco y parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas. ¿Evitarlo? Si lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿A que hora te veo mañana?

-¡Eriol! –se escuchó una voz chillona que atrajo la mirada de todos.

-Creo que Kaho te busca –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa-. Ve con ella no parece muy feliz. No te preocupes por mi Eriol estoy bien, trataré de llamarte para quedar y si no es posible, nos veremos en Japón, este viaje pronto terminará.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Buenas noches Eriol que pases una linda velada.

-Buenas noches –murmuró él viendo como salía para encontrarse con su madre y el inglés que ya le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo y después colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su amiga que parecía incómoda.

---------

Sakura pensativa garabateaba en su agenda. Dejo caer el lápiz y miró en dirección hacia los carpinteros que seguían trabajando en el lugar.

Fuutie había encontrado una amplia casa de dos pisos con un hermoso y extenso jardín trasero para transformarla en la sede de su próspero negocio. La recepción en donde se encontraba en ese momento estaba amueblada con un gusto exquisito y con una tendencia chica que dejaba clara la procedencia de la dueña del lugar.

Ese sitio y la oficina de Fuutie eran las únicas habitaciones en el lugar que estaban terminadas. Los carpinteros trabajaban ahora en la que sería la oficina de Sakura que ostentaría por fin su título de asistente personal de la señorita Li. También estaban por terminar la habitación que sería ocupada para tratar con los posibles clientes.

La casa poseía una cocina enorme y los baños también serían ampliados con el propósito de usar el jardín trasero para realizar ahí los eventos que requirieran cierta intimidad.

De lo que no estaba segura aún es de lo que pasaría con el segundo piso. Fuutie tenía la firme intención de transformarlo en un apartamento para poder mudarse en él aunque según le había mencionado su hermano no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Y al parecer en eso lo apoyaba el señor Tsukishiro que se encontraba ahí precisamente para eso.

Sakura miró en dirección a la oficina de Fuutie, ya llevaban buen rato ahí adentro y esperaba que su jefa hubiera convencido al señor Tsukishiro sobre lo acertado de su decisión.

Suspiró exasperada sintiéndose incómoda por el calor de esa tarde veraniega. Ya había llamado a la compañía de aire acondicionado, solo hacía un par de días que habían instalado el mismo y este ya estaba fallando. Se levantó del escritorio para quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba.

Solo tenían planeado recibir a un cliente esa tarde y esperaba que este la comprendiera si lo recibía con cierta informalidad. Se miró pensado que el vestido que llevaba no estaba mal. De tirantes gruesos y cuello cuadrado y con al falda apenas por encima de la rodilla no creía que diera una mala imagen.

Caminó hacia la mesa donde había colocado algunas revistas y tomó una para abanicarse con ella. Se dirigió hacia la puerta acristalada que daba hacia el hermoso jardín y tiró de ella para abrirla. La ligera brisa apenas logró aligerar el calor que sentía.

Miró al cielo y pensó en su mejor amiga y la última llamaba que le había hecho, a diferencia de las anteriores esta no fue tan alegre y salpicada de divertidos comentarios, ninguna de las dos tenía buenas noticias.

Tomoyo le había contado sobre su breve encuentro con Eriol y la desilusión que sintió al encontrarlo con Kaho. Solo habían pasado dos noches de aquello y aún no había podido quedar con él. Sonomi Daidouji tenía sus propios planes y estos no incluían al mejor amigo de su hija.

Sakura aún no podía salir de su asombro, la señora Daidouji tenía un pretendiente, uno que había ocultado con mucho cuidado y el tal William MacAllister no era del agrado de Tomoyo.

Su amiga decía que por un lado se sentía posesiva respecto a su madre y no tenía ganas al menos por el momento de compartirla con nadie. Pero por otro lado el tal William no le inspiraba confianza, no había un motivo en particular, era solo que no se sentía a gusto con él. El hombre había tratado de ganársela desde el primer momento, pero era precisamente su insistencia lo que más la molestaba, no parecía haber nada natural en sus intenciones y también había expresado que lo que más le preocupaba era la forma en que William la miraba pues parecía ocultar algo más.

Sakura al igual que su amiga estaba tan sorprendida con la noticia que no supo que podía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, ella misma era un amasijo de emociones muy difícil de controlar. Y por lo mismo y a pensar de sus esfuerzos no pudo contenerse y le habló a Tomoyo de lo que le afectaba.

-_"Yukito tiene novia"_ –le soltó Sakura de repente. Su mirada se ensombreció recordando la tristeza con la que lo dijo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en voz alta y había sido muy difícil pues lo hizo parecer más real y doloroso.

Tomoyo apenas había dicho palabra permitiéndole desahogarse, solo ella sabía lo especial que era Yukito para ella.

**- Flash Back -**

_Sakura había acompañado a Fuutie a un centro comercial para ayudar a una cliente a encontrar el vestido de novia perfecto para la boda que estaban organizando. La señorita Miwako no contaba con la aprobación de su madre para la celebración y por lo tanto la joven muy deprimida por no tener apoyo al respecto había deshogado sus penas con Fuutie quien para animarla se ofreció a acompañarla a hacer sus compras._

_La futura novia estaba probándose un vestido y mientras esperaba junto con Fuutie a que saliera del vestidor Sakura miraba hacia la calle y entonces fue cuando vio a YUkito y aun achica, los dos miraban los escaparates y se acercaban al de la tienda en el que se encontraba la chica. Sakura supo de inmediato quien era la joven y era obvio al ver la mirada que le dirigía Yukito a esta que él la amaba._

_Pálida y temblorosa empezó a retroceder cuando Yukito se dio cuenta de su presencia. Cómo lo logró tal vez nunca lo sabría pero esbozo una leve sonrisa y levantó la mano a modo de saludo._

_El joven sorprendido y preocupado levantó también la mano y respondió al saldo, la chica a su lado se dio cuenta y preguntó algo a Yukito._

_-En un momento regreso –dijo a Fuutie y salió afuera esperando no desmayarse-. Hola Yukito._

_-Hola Sakura –saludo el joven._

_-Así que tú eres Sakura –dijo la joven de ojos almendrados y larga cabellera y extendió la mano para tomar la de Sakura-. Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte. Yukito habla mucho de ti._

_-¿Ah si? "Que raro, Yukito nunca te había mencionado" –pensó Sakura con tristeza._

_-Ella es Yukari –dijo Yukito._

_-Tu novia –se adelantó a decir Sakura-. Me da gusto conocerte._

_-A mi también, tal vez podrías acompañarnos a tomar algo –y miró a la tienda de novias-. Por cierto, ¿qué haces en este sitio? –Y bromeó-¿No estarás pensando casarte?_

_-No claro que no, y aunque me encantaría acompañarlos no puedo, mi jefa esta allá adentro, estamos ayudando a un cliente a escoger su vestido de novia._

_-Es cierto, trabajas organizando eventos, que lastima –se quejó Yukari-. Pero tal vez en otra ocasión podríamos hablar._

_-Si claro, en otra ocasión será –asintió Sakura observando cada detalle de la joven frente a ella, simpática alegre y… enamorada-. Espero verte pronto –dijo con un gran esfuerzo._

_-Yo también._

_-Hasta luego Yukito._

_-Hasta luego –respondió el joven que hasta ese momento no se había animado a decir palabra y la vio desaparecer dentro del local._

_Al poco tiempo Fuutie notó el cambio de humor en Sakura y se acercó a ella observándola con cuidado._

_-¿Te sientes bien?_

_-S-si, ¿por qué?_

_-Te notó rara, diferente, es como si de repente algo se hubiera apagado en ti._

_Sakura abrió los ojos con cierto sobresalto, no esperaba semejante comentario de Fuutie. Por supuesto tampoco esperaba que se le notara que su interior estaba en pedazos._

_-Estoy bien Fuutie._

_-No lo sé, estas segura que te sientes bien –y colocó la palma de su mano en la frente._

_-No estoy enferma –aseguró Sakura._

_-No lo sé, estoy tentada a llevarte a casa._

_-Oh no, no es necesario, además no podemos dejar a la señorita Miwako justo ahora._

_-Seguro que lo entenderá y podemos regresar otro día aún hay tiempo._

_-En serio Fuutie estoy bien._

_A pesar de sus esfuerzos Fuutie no quedo muy convencida e insistió en llevarla a su casa ella misma._

_-De verdad Fuutie no tenía que molestarte._

_-No importa, aun te noto rara y prefiero estar segura que llegabas bien a casa –y guardó silencio-. Creo que he estado abusando un poco de ti, sería mejor que te tomes el día de mañana._

_-¡No Fuutie por favor me encuentro bien!_

_-No se diga más, soy tu jefa y te daré el día libre para que descanses, no puedo permitir que una persona tan valiosa para mi enferme –sonriendo levemente-. Además no quiero que tu hermano venga a reclamarme._

_-Él no haría eso._

_-Claro que lo haría. Vamos Sakura ve a descansar, nos vemos pasado mañana._

_-Como quieras, pero insisto en que esto es innecesario._

_Sakura logró conserva el semblante alegre mientras se despedía de Fuutie, una vez que su auto desapareció en la distancia también lo hizo la sonrisa en su rostro._

_Caminó a su casa sintiendo que la opresión en su pecho se hacía más fuerte. Ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta pensando en la excusa que daría para no cenar cuando Touya apareció frente a ella._

_-No te esperaba tan temprano._

_-No es tan temprano –replicó evitando su mirada-. ¿Ya llegó papá?_

_-No, llamó para avisar que llegaría tarde… Yukito esta aquí._

_-Yu-Yukito –repitió sin aliento-. Que bien –se tomó unos segundos antes de caminar a la sala-. Hola Yukito._

_-Hola Sakura –respondió poniéndose de pie._

_-Que sorpresa, no esperaba verte otra vez el día de hoy._

_-Solo vine porque quería hablar contigo._

_-¿Conmigo? –Sakura hacia un gran esfuerzo por que no se le notara la conmoción que vivía en su interior, deseaba tanto poder escapar ala privacidad de su habitación-. ¿Y de que quieres hablar? –preguntó al fin mientras se sentaba frente a él._

_-Es sobre Yukari_

_Sakura se concentró en respirar pausadamente, de repente notó la ausencia de Touya, seguramente él sabía porque estaba Yukito ahí. Se dijo que era mejor dejar que el joven hablara pues como saber si no se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento._

_-Lamento mucho no haber mencionado a Yukari, Sakura –se disculpó Yukito dubitativo-. No sabía como tomarías la noticia._

_-No entiendo, la habría tomado bien, tan bien como ahora._

_La mentira era tan evidente que Sakura se sintió humillada, ¿desde cuando sabría Yukito que ella lo amaba? Se sentía ridícula, el silencio se hizo incómodo._

_-¿La amas Yukito?_

_-Si –respondió él en voz baja._

_-¿Y ella te ama?_

_-Si, estoy seguro que si._

_-Entonces, ¿eres feliz?_

_-Si lo soy Sakura, pero yo…_

_-Entonces nada más importa –dijo interrumpiéndolo-. Tú... tú eres muy importante para mi Yukito –y bajo la mirada-. Lo sabes ¿no?_

_-Si, tú también eres importante para mi –Sakura sonrió levemente pero no levantó la vista._

_-Entonces comprendes que también es importante saber que eres feliz, que amas y eres correspondido. Eso me hace feliz._

_-Sakura –susurró Yukito y en un instante se encontraba arrodillado a su lado-. Yo no quería lastimarte._

_-¿Lastimarme? –Dijo ella levantando la mirada, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas-. No Yukito, tu no me has lastimado, simplemente las cosas sucedieron así –un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos._

_-Algún día Sakura, encontrarás a alguien que te ame de la forma que mereces ser amada –dijo Yukito limpiando sus lágrimas._

_-¿Tu crees?_

_-Estoy seguro._

_-No lo sé, los hombres son unos tontos –se quejó haciendo un puchero._

_-Si, somos unos tontos, y si alguna vez alguien llega a lastimarte, solo tienes que llamarme y le daré su merecido –el comentario logro su propósito al escapar una risa de los labios femeninos._

_-Creo que no será necesario con Touya siempre vigilando mis pasos._

_-Touya sabrá apartarse cuando aparezca esa persona especial._

_Ese comentario sorprendió a Sakura, ¿realmente sería así? Pensó en su hermano siempre tan posesivo y vigilante. ¿Podría ser?_

_Yukito y Sakura siguieron platicando durante un rato más hasta que Touya apareció anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Sakura convenció al joven de que se quedara a acompañarlos e hizo todo lo posible por parecer tranquila, hablando por los codos sobre su nuevo trabajo y todas las cosas que había aprendido hasta que llego el momento en que Yukito se despidiera._

_-Tal vez más adelante puedas traer a Yukari a casa, así la conoceremos mejor –sugirió Sakura al final._

_-Gracias Sakura –dijo Yukito antes de despedirse._

_Una vez que la puerta se cerró desapareció toda es fingida alegría y en su interior todo se oscureció._

_-Sakura… -dijo Touya colocando una mano sobre su hombro._

_-No –replicó ella soltándose y se alejó de él-. Tú lo sabías –lo acusó sin mirarlo._

_-Si._

_-Y no me dijiste nada._

_-No podía._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podías? –preguntó mirándolo y dejando ver su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas._

_-No quería que pasara esto –dijo señalando su rostro._

_-Pues no podías evitarlo._

_-Podía intentarlo –y trató de acercarse pero ella se alejó._

_-Debiste decírmelo, ¡Avisarme! Dejaste que me hiciera ilusiones._

_-Yukito nunca te dio motivos…_

_-¡Lo sé! –exclamó furiosa-. ¿Crees que no lo sé?_

_Touya se acercó a ella y esta vez trató de abrazarla pero ella luchó contra él hasta darse por vencida y sollozó en sus brazos durante tanto tiempo que se sintió exhausta. Su hermano la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación y se sentó con ella en la cama, todo esto sin dejar de abrazarla un solo momento._

_-Yo lo quiero –dijo Sakura cuando estuvo más serena con el rostro escondido en su pecho-. Pero también quiero que sea feliz._

_-Lo sé y él lo sabe –respondió Touya-. Habría sido el único al que habría dejado acercarse sin pelear._

_Sakura lo escuchaba con la cabeza recargada en su pecho y sintiendo su mano peinando su cabello. Tenía que admitir que a veces era bueno tener un hermano sobre protector._

_-Porque no permitiré que cualquiera se acerque a mi hermano –continuó Touya-. Aunque seas un monstruo._

_-¡Touya!_

**- Fin Flash Back - **

Sakura suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras levantaba la cara hacia el cielo disfrutando de la brisa.

Habían sido días largos y difíciles, afortunadamente contaba con el trabajo para distraerla porque aún pasaría mucho tiempo antes de sentirse feliz otra vez.

También recurría a algo más para distraerla: sus recuerdos, los más agradables y entre ellos los de su apuesto desconocido y otra vez se encontraba preguntándose si se acordaría de ella o si acaso él tendría a alguien especial a su lado, ¿volvería a verlo alguna vez?

-¿Soñando despierta señorita Kinomoto? –preguntó una voz sobresaltándola.

-¡Señor Li! –Exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho-. No, yo no… -tartamudeó buscando una respuesta-, solo estaba tomando el fresco.

-No la culpo, este lugar parece un horno –dijo mirando alrededor con cierta indiferencia-. ¿Se encuentra mi hermana? –preguntó fijando su mirada en la puerta de la oficina.

-Si, pero ella esta ocupada, permita que lo anuncie por favor.

-Adelante –dijo él cediéndole el paso y se colocó el sitio en el que ella antes ocupara junto a la puerta del cristal mientras concentraba su mirada en el jardín.

Sakura aun no se recuperaba de la impresión cuando toco a la puerta de la oficina de Fuutie. No hubo respuesta, se volvió a mirar a Li y aliviada al ver que él miraba hacia fuera volvió a tocar como no escucho nada se atrevió a entrar.

-¿Fuutie? Tu hermano… ¡Ah! –lanzó una exclamación sofocada.

Fuutie y el señor Tsukishiro estaban entrelazados en un apasionado abrazo mientras se besaban con fervor. Solo la exclamación de Sakura logró distraerlos.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Fuutie sonrojada y dio un paso atrás aunque Yue no le permitió alejarse más pues tenía un brazo posesivo sobre su cintura.

-Lo-lo siento –se disculpó la joven tan sonrojada como su jefa y cerró la puerta tras de ella intuyendo que era mejor que el señor Li no se enterara de aquello-. Toqué dos veces y como no respondiste, bueno yo… no pensé solo entre… Tu hermano está afuera –añadió rápidamente como explicando su torpeza.

-¡Mi hermano! –Fuutie intentó alejarse de Yue pero de nuevo él se lo impidió, trató de empujarlo pero tampoco funcionó y lo miró exasperada-. Dile que entre, ¡no! Mejor no –negó al notar el carmín en los labios de Yue e instintivamente se llevó una mano a los suyos y después al desordenado cabello-. Suéltame –le susurró molesta pues no podía pensar con claridad mientras siguiera tocándola.

-No –dijo él en el mismo tono y después se dirigió a Sakura-. Dígale al señor Li que Fuutie y yo estamos aclarando algunos asuntos y que le agradecería si nos concediera unos minutos más a solas.

-Está bien –asintió Sakura mirando a su jefa quien con un gesto le indicaba que podía hacer lo que Yue pedía-. Con permiso –se excusó y miró al señor Tsukishiro un momento sintiendo que volvía a sonrojarse y se apresuró a salir.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y sin soltar la perilla dejó escapar el aire que sostenía, se reprendió internamente por ser tan despistada. No habría entrado hasta recibir respuesta si no fuera porque el señor Li la ponía en un estado de nervios que…

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Shaoran desde su sitio y se acercó un par de pasos-. ¿Ya puedo ver a mi hermana?

-No, no –dijo Sakura alejándose de la puerta-. Ella… ella está ocupada –respondió sintiéndose aún sonrojada.

-Está con el señor Tsukishiro –concluyó Shaoran.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –preguntó acalorada.

-Me pareció ver su auto afuera.

-Si-si, ellos están aclarando algunos asuntos –y desvió la vista un segundo-. Solo necesitan unos minutos más.

-Si, seguro –dijo Shaoran estudiándola-. Puedo esperar.

Caminó hacia uno de los sillones de la sala y pareció pensarlo mejor antes de cambiar de dirección y ocupar la silla que antes utilizara Sakura, detrás del escritorio, cosa que exaspero a la chica.

El mal humor le hizo recobrar un poco la tranquilidad y así pudo comportarse con la educación acostumbrada.

-¿Gusta que le traiga algo de beber? –ofreció ella apenas conteniendo las ganas de mandarlo a sentarse al sillón.

-Algo fresco me sentaría bien, gracias y también podría alcanzarme algunas revistas –dijo señalando las que estaban sobre la mesita.

-Por supuesto –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa forzada y después de sacar una bebida del pequeño refrigerador que tenían en el lugar busco algunas y se las entrego-. ¿Algo más?

-No así estoy bien de momento, gracias.

Sakura se contuvo nuevamente ante tanto descaro, solo su hermano lograba llevarla a ese grado de exasperación, con la única diferencia de que ella lo resolvía lanzándole un buen golpe y era muy difícil no hacer lo mismo con el señor Li.

En ese momento y como caídos del cielo aparecieron los clientes que esperaban esa tarde. Una pareja muy agradable que quería celebrarle una gran fiesta a su hija con motivo de su compromiso.

La joven recibió a los Sawaguchi con una actitud agradable y natural, y los condujo hacia los sillones disculpándose por el estado de la casa y el calor que reinaba en el lugar. Como los clientes llegaron un poco temprano de la hora acordada, entendieron que Fuutie estuviera ocupada y no tuvieron reparos en esperar, mientras tanto Sakura ofreció adelantarse un poco y hablar con ellos sobre lo que esperaban para la realización de la fiesta.

-¿Me permite? –preguntó Sakura a Shaoran cuando se acercó al escritorio para sacar algunos folletos y un álbum de fotografías para mostrar a los clientes.

-Si claro –dijo Shaoran retirándose solo lo indispensable.

Que locura lo había llevado a hacer algo tan irracional, Shaoran no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que de esa manera podía aspirar la agradable esencia que emanaba de la joven, algo dulce y natural que le iba muy bien.

Con discreción observó a la joven mientras atendía a los Sawaguchi, atrayéndolo con su amabilidad y las sonrisas que les dirigía. Era evidente que los tenía encantados con las ideas que les proponía permitiéndoles hablar sobre lo que querían para la fiesta de su hija.

La señorita Kinomoto apenas y había volteado a verlo un par de veces, mismas en las que él fingió estar ocupado leyendo una revista.

Aún no sabía que era lo que le sucedía con ella y eso le molestaba. Apenas se habrían visto un par de veces desde aquella horrible ocasión en que estuvo a punto de besarla. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Una y mil veces se había preguntado lo mismo sin encontrar respuesta. Sin pensarlo metió una mano en el bolsillo de su saco y encontró la pulsera culpable de aquel incidente, ya era su tercer intento por devolvérsela pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo, simplemente no podía.

Algo en ella lo intrigaba, solo podía ser eso. Lo había descubierto solo unos minutos atrás cuando había llegado y la vio parada junto a la puesta con la fina brisa jugando con sus cabellos y esa expresión pensativa y triste en su semblante. Aún seguía molesto consigo mismo cuando se descubrió tratando de adivinar el motivo de su tristeza para poder hacer algo por aliviarla.

Por eso le había hablado con el cinismo de siempre, solo eso podía salvarlo de las sensaciones que le provocaba aquella chiquilla. Porque era solo una niña, nada parecido a las sofisticadas mujeres con las que él llegaba a salir, cuando la soledad pesaba demasiado como para arriesgarse a alguna cita.

Aunque no era la única diferencia que había entre ella, mientras la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía se desvivían por llamar su atención, la señorita Kinomoto parecía hacer lo posible por mantenerse alejada de él. Cosa que él mismo agradecía pero que por otro lado esto mismo parecía atraerlo más hacia ella.

-"_Maldición_" –pensó furioso y golpeo la mesa con la revista en sus manos atrayendo sin querer la atención de los Sawaguchi y de la señorita Kinomoto que lo miraba ceñuda-. Perdón –se disculpó-, había un mosquito en la mesa.

-Debió imaginarlo señor Li, aquí no hay mosquitos, ni ninguna clase de insecto. "_Solo usted_" –parecieron decir los ojos de Sakura aunque su actitud era otra.

-Si, tiene razón señorita Kinomoto, debió ser mi imaginación –dijo condescendiente cosa que incendió la mirada de la joven, aunque al volverse a mirar a los Sawaguchi volvían a irradiar la dulzura habitual.

Shaoran quien también sonreía a modo de disculpa para los Sawaguchi, volvió a su habitual expresión seria. Había disfrutado haciéndola enojar y sobre todo disfruto el fuego intenso en sus ojos.

-"Fuutie espero que no tardes" –gimió internamente con enfado obligándose a mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba la señorita Kinomoto.

----------

Después de que Sakura saliera Fuutie aún seguía luchando por liberarse de los bazos de Yue que sabiendo esto la tenía muy bien sujeta con ambos brazos rodeando su cintura.

-¿Siempre la pongo tan nerviosa? –preguntaba Yue sobre Sakura en un intento por distraer a Fuutie quien estaba cada vez más molesta y confundida respondió:

-Si.

-¿Por qué? Creo que me he portado especialmente amable con ella.

-Solo porque yo te lo pedí –le recordó ella con los puños apretados contra su pecho para evitar que el contacto fuera más íntimo.

-Si, es cierto –admitió mientras trataba de besar su oreja-. Pero he sido amable, no entiendo porque es así conmigo.

-Le recuerdas a alguien que conoce –dijo Fuutie sintiendo que su aliento le producía escalofríos-. Ella lo aprecia mucho y al parecer tú te le pareces mucho, hasta tienen el mismo apellido.

-¿El mismo apellido? –preguntó alejando el rostro para mirarla-. ¿Cuál es el nombre?

-Yukito Tsukishiro –respondió desconcertada-. ¿Lo conoces?

-Tal vez –respondió él sin querer darle demasiada importancia y queriendo aprovechar su distracción inclinó la cabeza para besarla pero no con la suficiente rapidez pues ella alcanzó a voltear la cara y eso en vez de molestarlo lo divirtió aceptando el desafió.

Sus labios cubrieron de besos la base del cuello y la abrazo con más fuerza mientras mordisqueaba suavemente su piel.

-Yue, por favor, para… -gimió Fuutie. Y a pesar de la protesta cerró los ojos y arqueó la garganta.

-¿Por qué quieres que pare? –murmuró ronco.

Fuutie sintió la lengua de Yue lamiendo su garganta, y el borde de sus dientes dándole pequeños mordiscos, para ir descendiendo poco a poco hacia el escote en V de la blusa de seda que llevaba. El silencio sólo era roto por la agitada respiración de ambos.

-Sabes delicioso –jadeó Yue.

Sus labios, cada vez más insistentes, habían empezado a subir de nuevo por el cuello de Fuutie, y en ese momento alcanzaron la mandíbula. Subió las manos enredando los dedos en su cabello y haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que él se inclinaba hacia ella.

Besó sus labios de un modo tan brusco que la irritó y apretó más fuerte los puños para apartarlo pero en ese momento el beso se torno más sensual más pausado tal y como él sabía que a ella le gustaba. Poco a poco fue soltando sus dedos hasta que las palmas descansaron sobre sus hombros y se deslizaron lentamente hasta su cuello. Abrió los labios para permitir que la lengua de Yue se adentrara en su boca y sintió que le faltaba el aliento y que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Nunca se había imaginado que una mujer podía sentirse así y Yue siempre lograba ese efecto en ella, haciéndola arder por dentro, y la azoraban las reacciones involuntarias que provocaba en su cuerpo, respondiendo ansiosa a cada estímulo.

Sintiendo que flotaba se aferró a él temerosa de caer en cualquier momento. Podía sentir sus manos acariciando su nuca, su espalda e ir desentiendo con desesperante lentitud hacia sus caderas. Gimió anunciando su rendición lo que pareció alentarlo a apretarla más contra él y al notar la prueba de su creciente excitación empujando contra su vientre, la ola de calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo empezó a asustarla.

-Para, por favor –balbució despegando sus labios de los de él y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yue la soltó de inmediato permitiendo que ella se apartara dando traspiés. Los dos respiraban agitados y ella temblorosa estaba obviamente alterada. Él la observó solo imaginando el motivo.

-Mi hermano podría entrar en cualquier momento –se excusó Fuutie con torpeza-. ¿Te imaginas lo que diría? Debo estar hecha un desastre –musitó arreglando su blusa y peinando su cabello con los dedos.

-Yo más bien diría que estás estupenda –dijo Yue con un brillo de admiración en los ojos.

Fuutie se paralizó al mirarlo a los ojos y roja como la grana luchó por apartar la mirad de él hasta lograrlo y con cierta brusquedad le entregó una caja de pañuelos desechables.

-Límpiate, ¿quieres? –y desapareció en el pequeño baño de su oficina.

Cuando salió su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y el carmín había vuelto a sus labios. Respiró profundamente antes de acercarse hasta su escritorio y se sentó en su silla.

Se animó a levantar la vista y descubrió a Yue parado frente a una ventana muy cercana a su escritorio, aún tenía le pañuelo en la s manos y cuando se volvió a mirarla Fuutie descubrió aliviada que ya se había quitado el carmín de los labios.

Estábamos hablando sobre mi apartamento en el piso de arriba –dijo titubeante y sin poder sostener su mirada en un claro intento por evitar cualquier conversación personal-. Empezaré a adaptarlo en cuanto termine aquí abajo.

-Estábamos hablando sobre los motivos por los que no debes tener un departamento aquí arriba –la contradijo volviéndose completamente para mirarla.

-Tus motivos son absurdos.

-No cuando tienen que ver con tu seguridad.

-¡Por favor! –exclamó exasperada-. El lugar tiene su propio sistema de seguridad.

-¿Y que pasaría cuando la alarma no este activada?, cualquiera podría acceder al piso superior

-Puedo poner una segunda alarma.

-No, demasiado complicado.

-Yo diría que es muy simple.

-No estoy de acuerdo y tu hermano opina lo mismo que yo.

-Y solo porque Shaoran te apoya yo debo dar mi brazo a torcer ¿no? No entiendo porque le dan tanta importancia al asunto yo puedo cuidarme sola, gracias.

-Le damos "tanta importancia" porque nos preocupas. A mi me preocupas –recalcó enfático recargando una mano en su escritorio para inclinarse hacia ella-. Me preocupa tu seguridad y mucho.

-Y-y yo… te lo agradezco, pero me parece que exageras.

-Nunca podría exagerar respecto a tu seguridad- y toma su barbilla con la mano libre-. Eres demasiado valiosa, demasiado…

Fuutie no supo si fue el tono de su voz lo que derrumbó sus barreras o lo hizo el suave toque de su pulgar acariciando el labio inferior. Se miraron largamente hasta que Yue empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella que ya cerraba los ojos, pero milagrosamente consiguió dominarse y con un fuerte impulso se apartó de él tirando la silla para dar dos pasos atrás.

-No hagas eso, no puedo pensar cuando me tocas –apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando ya se había arrepentido.

-Agradezco la información –dijo Yue levantando la silla.

-Creo que ya hicimos esperar demasiado a Shaoran –dijo Fuutie molesta consigo misma-. Voy a buscarlo.

-Aún no hemos terminado –dijo Yue bloqueándole el paso con una rapidez asombrosa.

-Claro que si, tendré mi apartamento arriba y punto final, no voy a pedirles permiso ni a ti ni a mi hermano.

-¿Para que quieres un apartamento aquí arriba? Estás perfectamente bien con tu hermano.

-No quiero seguir con mi hermano, ¿por qué es tan difícil de entender?

-Podrías vivir conmigo –soltó Yue de repente haciendo que Fuutie jadeara sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, ven a vivir conmigo.

-N-no puedo. No –negó agitando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te imaginas lo que pensaría la gente, así de repente ir a vivir con mi socio, no creo…

-¡Al diablo con eso! –escupió Yue mostrando su mal humor por primera vez. Yue se acercó a ella amenazante, Fuutie retrocedió pero él la retuvo sujetándola por los hombros-. Ya estoy harto de estarme escondiendo, quiero que nuestra relación sea pública de una buena vez.

-¿Qué? Creí que estábamos bien así…

-Tú estarás bien así pero yo no. Te dije que te daría tiempo, pero me parece que ha sido suficiente.

-Yo no estoy lista.

-¿De que tienes miedo Fuutie? –insistió Yue.

-No tengo miedo.

-A que le huyes, entonces. ¿Al compromiso? Yo te quiero Fuutie –en realidad la amaba pero no era el momento para decírselo-. Y ya me cansé de estar jugando como un chiquillo, soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y te quiero a ti.

Fuutie abrió los labios para replicar pero ni una palabra salió de ellos, su garganta se había cerrado de la impresión.

-Quiero que pienses muy bien en lo que te he dicho. No volveremos a vernos hasta que me tengas una respuesta, pero te advierto que no voy a seguir ocultando lo que siento –la soltó esperando a que ella le dijera pero al no haber respuesta caminó hacia el escritorio mientras agregaba-: Te dejaré esto para que te de que pensar.

Al ver la cajita de terciopelo negro sobre su escritorio Fuutie quedó estupefacta por el significado de todo aquello, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que regresó junto a ella.

-También te dejaré un recuerdo.

Y sin más Yue se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios suavemente con los de ella. Le acariciaba los brazos desnudos hasta llegar a sus manos que permanecían inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo, cosa que aprovechó él para colocarlas sobre sus propios hombros y así atraerla hacia él en un abrazo. El beso fue volviéndose más sensual y la respiración de ambos se tornó entrecortada. Con un ritmo acompasado, la lengua de Yue se adentraba en las profundidades de su boca, se retiraba y volvía a avanzar una y otra vez, hasta que logró arrancarle un gemido extasiado. Fuutie sintió que él se estremecía y oyó como escapaba de su garganta un gruñido apasionado, como si estuviese conteniéndose a duras penas. Despegó sus labios de los de ella suspirando su nombre.

Fuutie tenía la visión ligeramente nublada por el deseo y no quería alejarse de él, lo sujeto de la cabeza con ambas manos y volvió a atraerlo hacia ella hasta sentir sus labios y comenzó a besarlo hasta que el beso fue tornándose más apasionado.

Cuando Yue despegó su boca de la de ella, un gemido involuntario abandonó la garganta de Fuutie y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban aferrando la cabeza de Yue.

Con mucho trabajo Fuutie fue bajando las manos sin apartar la vista de ellas hasta pasarlas sobre el pecho masculino, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Ve a arreglarte –le susurró él acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano-. Tienes razón, ya hicimos esperar demasiado a tu hermano.

Ella se quedó callada y finalmente comprendió que era mejor dejar las cosas así de momento. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en el significado de todo aquello. Asintió y con calma fue apartándose de él para después dirigirse al baño.

----------

Cuando Yue salió de la oficina se quedó acompañando a Sharoan mientras Fuutie y Sakura atendían a los Sawaguchi.

No fue mucho el tiempo que hablaron pues tal y como Shaoran pensaba Sakura ya tenía a los Sawaguchi encantados con algunas de las ideas que les propuso. Cuando salieron de la oficina se les veía muy feliz y también acalorados por lo cual fue una alegría que en esos momentos llegaran los técnicos de aire acondicionado y Sakura se dispuso a atenderlos.

-Hasta pronto Li –se despidió Yue y agregó un poco más bajo-. Tal vez tú puedas quitarle esa idea de vivir en el piso de arriba.

-Lo haré –le aseguró él y camino a la oficina donde Fuutie lo esperaba en la puerta.

Yue no se movió de su sitio y miró fijamente a Fuutie, ella hubiera querido decirle algo pero nada de se le ocurrió, después de todo ya habían dicho todo cuanto había que decir. Así que solo levantó la mano y la movió suavemente a modo de despedida, Yue a su vez solo inclinó la cabeza.

-Deja la puerta abierta ¿quieres? –dijo Shaoran desde dentro-. Hace un calor terrible en este lugar.

Después de que Fuutie entrara Yue esperó un momento y ya se disponía a salir cuando Sakura apareció en el recibidor con aire satisfecho.

-Lo arreglarán enseguida –dijo ella feliz, pero de repente pareció recordar a quien se estaba dirigiendo y se puso nerviosa-. ¿Desea algo señor Tsukishiro?

-Si, en realidad si. Quería preguntarle algo, señorita Kinomoto.

Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina.

-Estoy seguro Fuutie que podrías darle un mejor uso al piso de arriba –replicó Shaoran decidido-. Si tanta es tu necesidad de independizarte podemos buscar algunos sitios bonitos y que se adapten a tus necesidades.

-¿Por qué no dijiste eso la primera vez que te comenté mis planes?

-No se me había ocurrido, ahora que lo he pensado con calma pensé que sería mejor buscar otro sitio.

-Tal vez tengas razón –aceptó renuente-. Y lo pensaré; pero que conste que aún no he aceptado buscar otro sitio.

-Como quieras –respondió Shaoran seguro de que no sería difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión-. Aunque no es ese el motivo de mi visita.

-¿Ah no? Entonces dime a que debo el gusto.

-Casi no nos vemos últimamente, a veces sueles llegar incluso más tarde que yo a casa.

-He tenido mucho trabajo –respondió ella apartando la vista-. Siempre hay algún detalle de último momento que atender.

Si y casi siempre, pensaba Fuutie nerviosa esos últimos detalles terminaban en largas y apasionadas despedidas cada vez que veía a Yue después del trabajo.

-Si, ya me lo imaginaba –dijo Shaoran sin creerle una palabra-. El caso es que no he tenido oportunidad de comentarte que mamá llamó hace un par de días…

-Espero que no le hayas dicho nada sobre mi intención de mudarme porque…

-Calma, calma. No dije palabra, preferí dejar esa conversación para otro día.

-Bien ¿y que le dijiste?

-No mucho, ella fue la que habló, quiere que vaya a China lo más pronto posible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, no te preocupes. Al menos no creo que sea nada grave. Imagino que se trata de alguna de nuestras hermanas y quiere que yo vaya a intervenir.

-¿Por qué siempre que mamá te pide que vayas piensas que es por causa de nosotras? –preguntó ofendida.

-Por que por lo general así es.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y que me dices de aquella vez que Feimei casi se fuga con Pau Tsen Lin?

-Bueno ella solo quería apresurar la boda, mamá lo estaba complicando todo.

-¿Y cuando Fanren amenazó con cambiar de religión?

-Éramos muy jóvenes, tu sobre todo.

-¡Exacto! y eso no impidió que me sacaran del campamento al que me enviaron. Solo tenía 14 años que podía hacer por todo los cielos.

-Pero ayudaste a Fanren ya que hubiera hecho alguna locura si no hubieses estado ahí para intervenir en la situación.

-Lo peor fue cuando Shiefa dio a luz a su primer hijo, si el idiota de su esposo no hubiera perdido ese avión yo no hubiera tenido que estar ahí presenciando el parto. ¿Por qué no dejó que se quedara alguna de ustedes?

-Mamá pensó que la experiencia podía traumarnos. Después de todo Shiefa es la mayor, y fue la primera en tener hijos…

-Y mamá prefirió que el traumado fuera yo ¿no?

-¡Shaoran! –gimió Fuutie tratando de no reírse.

-Y la última –dijo Shaoran lanzando una mirada significativa a su hermana-. Que me dices de la ocasión en que_ Fuutie_ rechazó al último pretendiente y dijo que quería iniciar su propio negocio.

-Que gracioso, muy bien sabes que si no hubieras prometido a mamá estar al pendiente, ahora mismo estaría con algún otro pretendiente, a mamá no se le iban a acabar los posibles novios que tenía para mi.

-Ya no se que más me puede esperar, ni ganas tengo de ir.

-No exageres Shaoran, ¿Shiefa, Femei o Fanren te han llamado por teléfono?

-No aún no.

-Si no lo han hecho es porque no pasa nada. Siempre te llamamos.

-Es posible –aceptó Shaoran pensativo.

-No le des demasiadas vueltas Sharoan, no puede ser nada grave. Además tal vez deberías probar alguna vez decirle que no a mamá.

-No podría hacer eso.

-Algún día lo harás, todas lo hemos hecho. Ya te llegará tu momento.

-No lo creo –dijo muy seguro.

-Es solo que aún no ha habido algún motivo importante para hacerlo.

-Vaya mi querida hermana Fuutie dándome consejos –se burló Shaoran caminando hacia una ventana que daba a la calle para abrirla.

Al hacerlo notó el momento en que Yue salía de la casa para dirigirse a su carro.

-¿Qué era tan importante que te tomó tanto tiempo hablar con Yue?

-¿Qué? –preguntó azorada-. Nada importante en realidad, lo mismo que tú, no quiere que viva en el piso de arriba.

Fuutie se acercó lentamente a la ventana y solo lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver a Yue subiéndose a su auto para después desaparecer en él. Shaoran se volvió en ese momento y estudió la expresión en su rostro.

-No lo hagas esperar demasiado hermanita.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No vas a encontrar un hombre mejor que ese.

-No se de que hablas –dijo ella sonrojada y volvió a su escritorio. Shaoran sonrió levemente observando a su hermana y decidió que sería suficiente para darle que pensar.

-Veo que los Sawaguchi salieron muy contentos.

-Si, pronto estaré trabajando en esa fiesta de compromiso. Sakura y yo iremos mañana a visitar la casa para ver las posibilidades de hacer la fiesta ahí.

-La imprescindible señorita Kinomoto –se burló Shaoran sentándose frente a ella.

-No puedo creer que sigas con lo mismo, estoy segura que viste como trataba a los Sawaguchi allá afuera, cuando entraron aquí ya estaban listos para firmar el contrato y todo gracias a Sakura.

-Debo admitir que tiene el encanto suficiente para atrapar a los clientes, pero aún considero que es demasiado joven para el puesto que le diste.

-Se lo merece.

-Pero no tiene la imagen que debe dar una asistente, solo mírala, con ese cabello tan… y esa carita… de… ángel –dijo atragantándose al darse cuenta que estaba describiendo la imagen de la joven que encontró al llegar-. Y ese aspecto tan… ¡es una niña! –exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarla de su mente.

-¡No lo es!

-Bueno entonces una adolescente.

-Es joven si, pero es capaz y responsable, y tu mismo lo dijiste tiene el encanto para atrapar a los clientes, a cualquier cliente, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

-Tal vez alguien más sofisticado que…

-Disculpa Fuutie –dijo Sakura desde la puerta.

Shaoran y Fuutie se quedaron paralizados pues habían olvidado que habían dejado la puerta abierta. Fuutie lanzó una mirada acusadora a su hermano antes de mirar a Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Los del aire acondicionado han reparado el aparato de afuera y quieren saber si pueden revisar el de la oficina.

-Si claro, solo diles que me den un par de minutos ya casi termino aquí.

-Está bien, les avisaré –dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció.

-Esta es la última vez que hablamos sobre este asunto Shaoran –le advirtió Fuutie molesta-. Y ruega porque no te haya escuchado.

-Te preocupa que la haya asustado tanto como para que renuncie.

-No, eso no me preocupa porque por nada del mundo permitiré que se vaya.

Mientras tanto Sakura se encerraba en el baño y se miraba al espejo a través de una nube de lágrimas.

-No soy una niña –dijo furiosa mientras apartaba las lágrimas de sus ojos-. Y voy a demostrárselo Shaoran Li.

----------

A Tomoyo le resultó imposible conciliar el sueño desde aquella noche: entre el anuncio de William por parte de su madre y su encuentro con Eriol y Kaho, le produjeron un fuerte dolor de cabeza que persistía hasta bien avanzada la madrugada cuando se tomó un par de píldoras. Esos últimos días se la habían pasado en diligencias y compromisos de los que no había habido manera de zafarse. Pero los agradecía en parte, pues así no pensaba mucho en Eriol.

Pero luego sus pensamientos se concentraban en William. ¿Quién era él en verdad? No dudaba que antes de su madre si quiera prestarle atención, tuvo que investigar a fondo su pasado. Pero por otro lado se percató con pesar que tan poco conocía del todo su madre, tal y como William fue muy amable en hacerle notar en alguna ocasión.

También pensaba, ¿como podía ella reclamar sobre su amistad oculta con Eriol mientras ella tenía a William? No había quien entendiera a las madres. Por otro lado la relación entre ellas siempre había estado tan deteriorada que tal vez eran validas las razones de su madre para haber ocultado a William todo aquél tiempo.

No confiaba en él. Cuando le colocó el abrigo esa noche en el restaurante sintió una voz de alarma en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no le inspiraba confianza? ¿Sería la manera en que lo conoció o tal vez, en verdad, no debía de confiar en él?

"_Si mamá confía, trataré de darle una oportunidad"_ Analizó mientras desayunaba mas temprano. Ahora Tomoyo esperaba en la acera por un taxi en aquel inusual día soleado en la ciudad de Londres. Llevaba consigo sus instrumentos para tomar unas fotos alrededor de la ciudad. Ya había tenido oportunidad de comprarse toda clase de dispositivos fotográficos que quería probar esa tarde libre que le había dado su madre para ese propósito y estaba dispuesta a divertirse como un turista más y no dejar que lo de Eriol o William le arruinasen el día.

Vestida con unos jeans y un suéter además de botas su cabello atado en una coleta en donde unos mechones rebeldes descendían rodeando su rostro, atraía la atención de los hombres y mujeres que caminaban alrededor. Ya se estaba cansando de esperar por un taxi y era inútil continuar cargando sus bultos de cámara y el trípode.

Cuando el trípode resbaló de su hombro una mano masculina se hizo presente pudiéndolo sujetarlo con habilidad. No era difícil para ella reconocer la mano y sorprendida alzó su rostro hasta ver al sujeto a quien consideraba mas que su amigo.

-¡Eriol!

-No suenes tan sorprendida, te dije que sacaría tiempo para pasear contigo. Aunque no habíamos podido hablar así que…

-He estado ocupada -respondió mientras él le saluda no evitando abrazarle.

-Eso creo. No has devuelto el par de llamadas que te he dejado. ¿Qué haces?

-Esperando por un taxi… -y ella añade nerviosa-. Tengo planeado tomar fotos por Londres. No he tomado casi ninguna desde que llegué.

-Así que por eso es que estás tan cargada -dice con tono afable mostrándose alegre de verle. Tomoyo mientras lo recuerda acompañado de Kaho en el restaurante-. ¿Por qué no vamos mejor en mi coche?

-No… no tenía planeado eso. Además, tengo que aprender a andar por Londres un tiempo… ¿No?

Eriol sonríe complacido para tomar el Trípode antes de que ella reclame.

-Tal vez, pero ¿quién mejor que un nativo de Londres para mostrarte los mejores escenarios? ¿Te animas?

-No lo creo -dice ella decidida y sonríe para quitarle el trípode pero este se lo impide y frunce su rostro algo aturdido para ella añadir-. Debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

-Me tomé el día libre… -Tomoyo entonces se fijó en su vestuario. No era ropa formal, llevaba una amisa de mangas cortas de un tono azul clarito que resaltaban más su color de piel y sus ojos brillaban aun mas provocándole un inusitado calor en las palmas de sus manos–. No voy para ninguna parte más que pasar el día contigo… te lo dije aquel día que encontraría algún momento libre. Limpié mi agenda precisamente con ese propósito.

_-"Pero anoche seguro que estabas con ella, ¿Verdad, Eriol?" –pensó con amargura-. _¿Estás seguro? ¿No tienes otro compromiso… otro lugar donde ir?

Eriol percibió a través de su negativa e insistencia que algo pasaba con su amiga. Tomoyo no sonreía y lo miraba nerviosa, como si fuera a aparecerle una cola en cualquier momento y ciertamente aquel tipo de mirada proveniente de ella lo aturdía.

-No lo creo. Al menos que tú no quieras pasar el día conmigo… -concluyó en voz alta.

-¡No! Es lo que mas quiero… -y alarmada explica de inmediato-. Es decir, eres mi amigo… y conoces la ciudad mejor que yo… y esperaba que nos encontráramos en algún momento… Pero…

-¿Entonces? –pregunta haciendo evidente que no se habían movido un centímetro y la mano de ella aun parecía "forcejear" por el trípode-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No quiero causarte problemas –insiste rápidamente.

-¿Problemas? –entonces el astuto joven deduce de que se trata. El encuentro con Kaho la noche anterior-. No te preocupes… tu y yo somos amigos… ella no puede molestarse. Ella también es mi amiga.

-Pero tú y Kaho no son solamente, amigos, digo yo. No creo que sea una buena idea… Debe de ser sumamente incómodo esto si se entera. ¿No es así?

-No tiene porque molestarse. Eres mi amiga. Puedo tener amigas.

Tomoyo sintió una punzada en el corazón escuchando sus palabras. En verdad quería pasar todo el tiempo a su lado. Pero lo ocurrido la otra noche y las atenciones que Kaho le prodigaba le hicieron deducir que ella, Tomoyo Daidouji no era del gusto de Eriol. Y aquello le dolía… porque desde aquella noche de la gradación, cuando se besaron habría descubierto que estaba totalmente enamorada del hombre.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tomoyo, estoy insistiendo mucho -dice sonriéndole como solo hacía con ella-. Creo que si insisto tanto es porque estoy seguro.

-¿Y no habrá…?

-Tomoyo, no me hagas insistir mas -dice tomando sutilmente su rostro por su mentón con gesto serio-. Cualquiera creería en verdad, que tratas de evadirme…

-No. No creas eso… -Tomoyo finalmente se rinde sonriendo sutilmente queriendo olvidarse de Kaho Mitzuki por aquellos momentos. Deja de luchar por el trípode para tranquilidad de Eriol quien sonríe-. ¿A dónde vamos? –colgando el bulto del mismo en su hombro.

-Vamos por aquí –responde tomando su mano para llevarla a un deportivo ultimo modelo que estaba estacionado en la acera a pocos metros de ellos. Abrió la cajuela depositando el trípode y los bultos que llevaba ella y luego procuró caballerosamente abrir la puerta del pasajero y luego él mismo se introdujo en el auto. Momentos después, transitaban tranquilamente por la avenida-. ¿Hasta donde has llegado?

-¿Honestamente? A ninguna parte en verdad. He ido a algunas partes pero todas en el centro de Londres. Tomé unas cuantas fotos del Big Ben y del castillo de Windsor.

-Todavía no has visto la mejor parte de Londres…

Eriol condujó hasta el otro lado del puente de la Torre para llegar a pocos momentos a un malecón ubicado en la rivera del río Támesis que cruzaba el Centro de Londres. Una vez llegaron a su otro lado, Eriol le insistió que bajara sus cosas y juntos se embarcaron hacía el mirador desde donde se observaba una regata que estaba tomando lugar. Tomoyo observaba admirada como el ambiente era bastante afable y muy concurrido mientras era un día de trabajo como cualquier otro. Los concursantes transitaban con agilidad por el río mientras las personas observando mantenían silencio al verles participar. Otros pasaban por alto que aquel evento se estaba llevando a cabo.

Prepara sus cosas ante el ojo inquisitivo de Eriol. Comienza a tomar fotos mientras Eriol le explica que aquella regata era de índole aristócrata. Muchos de los presentes al otro lado del río eran parte de la aristocracia británica. Tomoyo enfocó al otro lado y pudo ver a muchas personas que había visto en revistas sociales desde que llegó al lugar.

-El río Támesis es el río más importante de Inglaterra y la principal fuente de abastecimiento de agua de Londres –explicaba Eriol acercándose sutilmente a su amiga y extendiendo su brazo mientras su mano se posaba inocentemente en su cintura colocándose prácticamente atrás de ella y bien pegados-. Mira allá, el palacio de Westminster es aquel, el palacio Lambeth (la residencia londinense del arzobispo de Canterbury) está a la derecha. El puente Lambeth se halla enfrente, y detrás de éste, se halla el puente Westminster, que se cree fue el lugar que utilizaron los romanos para cruzar por vez primera el río -Tomoyo sigue las indicaciones de sus manos y sus expresiones tomando fotos alrededor.

-¿Obispo de Canterbury? ¿El de la historia del Fantasma de Canterbury?

-No. No es lo mismo -aclara con una sonrisa ante la relajación que podía detectar en su acompañante.

A media mañana se trasladan a los puestos del mercado que está al otro lado. Eriol sorprende a Tomoyo solicitando dos servicios de comida turca que hay en un establecimiento allí mismo a orillas y que se come mientras caminan. Por primera vez prueba un platillo del lugar que no es servido en un restaurante elegante. Eriol la observa comérselo con deleite y no evita también sonreír imaginándose que Kaho jamás aceptaría aquello ¿Qué rayos le pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué a cada momento se detenía a compararlas?

-¿Te encanta este lugar, cierto? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaban por todo el malecón.

-Prácticamente me crié aquí -explica con cierta melancolía–. Pero me gusta más Japón. Me fascina la Casa de las Rosas –Tomoyo sonríe comprendiéndolo. Siempre estaría agradecida a aquella hermosa casa y sus habitantes-. Te da cierta melancolía que no puedo explicar pero me complace… -ahí observando a su interlocutora-. ¿Y a ti, te gusta Londres?

-Creo que el venir con mi madre y abriendo ese camino que años atrás fue cerrado, la ha vuelto la experiencia mas enriquecedora del mundo…

-Junto con lo bonita que te has puesto… -dice retirando un mechón de su rostro y observándole con cierta satisfacción que hizo a Tomoyo sonreír y sonrojarse. Pero inmediatamente corrige para añadir-. No me sorprende que él sujeto de la otra noche este interesado en pretenderte…

-¿Quién, Will? ¡No, para nada! –exclama con vehemencia-. Will está interesado en mamá.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! –estaba en verdad sorprendido por aquello–. Creo que tu mamá probablemente ahora que tiene un pretendiente, te soltará un poco a ti.

-Tal vez. Aunque por ahora, solo me concentro en recuperar la relación con mi madre.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, cierto -dice seriamente-. Al menos, ya podemos andar libremente como los amigos que somos… ¿Los mejores, verdad Tomoyo?

-Si, -dice ella con cierta desilusión y agrega con más entusiasmo-. Los mejores.

-Claro. Ya habrá tiempo para novios después… -lo había dicho impulsivamente sin saber por que.- Pero creo que tendré que entrevistarme con esos pretendientes… -apuntándole divertido con el dedo–. No voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga se relacione con un pelagatos…

Tomoyo sonríe por compromiso pero en verdad siente cierto dolor en su corazón. _"Si, simplemente Amigos… ¿Cierto Eriol?" _observándole de reojo.

----------

Había tardado una semana en decidirse a buscarlo y ya estando a las puertas del edificio donde se encontraba su oficina había pasado cerca de una hora antes de reunir el valor suficiente antes de subir.

-"_Ya estas aquí, ya no puedes retroceder_" –se dijo a si misma mientras pulsaba el botón del elevador que la llevaría hasta su destino.

Una semana, una semana completa sin verlo y había sido una agonía. Fuutie se había devanado los sesos pensando en que momento Yue Tsukishiro se había convertido en alguien tan imprescindible para su vida.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Fue acaso desde la primera mirada? ¿El primer beso? ¿El último? Porque siempre que Yue la besaba se sentía como masa en sus dedos, él podía moldearla a placer y ella le dejaba hacer. Si no fuera porque él se contenía cada vez habría permitido que le hiciera el amor desde hace mucho tiempo y Fuutie había descubierto que no le molestaba la idea de que Yue fuera el primer hombre para ella, lo que le daría tanto poder sobre ella que realmente la asustaba.

Y es que no solo eran sus besos, sus abrazos y las caricias lo que extrañaba. Eran las pequeñas cosas, como las caminatas nocturnas con las manos entrelazadas, las cenas a la luz de las velas en los sitios más discretos, las películas en el cine compartiendo algo más que el bote de palomitas y sobre todo las conversaciones; las profundas y las insulsas. Y su risa, porque había descubierto que Yue Tsukishiro sabía reír…

El ruido del elevador anunciado su llegada la despertó de sus sueños, un poco avergonzada, salió del aparato imaginando la cara de tonta que debía tener.

Caminó por el solitario pasillo y miró su reloj, la jornada terminaría pronto así que cruzó los dedos para que Yue no estuviera ocupado y pudiera recibirla de inmediato pues no confiaba en que pudiera estar mucho tiempo esperando sin salir corriendo de ahí arrepentida.

-Cobarde –se regañó antes de entrar por la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Li –saludó la secretaria a Yue, una mujer de mediana edad muy agradable.

-Buenas tardes señora Tamai –dijo Fuutie observando que no había ninguna otra persona en el lugar-. ¿El señor Tsukishiro esta ocupado? Se que no tengo cita pero me gustaría hablar con él.

La señora Tamai pareció dudar un momento antes de responder.

-El señor Tsukishiro ha cancelado todas sus citas de la tarde –explicó incómoda-. No ha querido ver a nadie, tampoco recibe llamadas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Tiene algún problema?

-No, no lo creo –y dudo antes de agregar-. Ha estado de muy mal humor.

-Entiendo –mintió Fuutie confundida-. Aún así me gustaría hablar con él, es importante.

-No lo sé señorita, no creo que sea conveniente. Nunca había visto así a mi jefe yo…

-De verdad es importante, por favor.

-Señorita comprenda que me arriesgo a perder mi trabajo.

-No es necesario que sepa que usted me dejó pasar –insistió Fuutie-, podemos decir que se ausento un momento y yo me aproveche que no había nadie.

-No creo…

-Le prometo que pase lo que pasen no mencionaré esto.

-Está bien –aceptó la señora Tamai-. Iré a sacar unas copias, pero espero no escuchar gritos cuando regrese.

-No será así –prometió Fuutie deseando con todas sus fuerzas no equivocarse.

Espero a que la señora Tamai se fuera antes de abrir la puerta pues no pensaba anunciar su llegada. Asomó la cabeza observando la amplia oficina. No reparó mucho en los detalles del lugar pues la persona que quería ver, estaba justo frente a ella al fondo de la habitación.

Se puso derecha y tomó aliento abriendo la puerta en su totalidad. Fue una fortuna que él no reparar en su presencia todavía, pues eso le permitió admirar al hombre frente a ella.

Mirando por la ventana, tan pensativo, con la mirada ausente y libre de toda frialdad. Sin saco y corbata y en mangas de camisa parecía diferente al hombre con quien había pasado tanto tiempo. Y aún así podía apreciar al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

-"_Si, enamorada_" –se dijo sintiéndose liviana ante esa revelación. No importaba como ni cuando. Lo amaba y no podía vivir sin él.

Yue había pasado un día de los mil demonios. A medio día se rindió admitiendo que no podría concentrarse por mucho que lo intentara. Fue entonces cuando decidió cancelar sus citas y no recibir llamadas.

Una semana, una semana había pasado sin saber de ella, luchando contra el deseo de ir a buscarla y arrancarle a besos la confesión que él quería pero había prometido no presionarla, dejar que ella misma tomara la decisión, que se diera cuenta de lo bien que estaban juntos.

Y a pesar de eso ahí se encontraba él, pensando que ya pronto terminaría el día y que podía ir a buscarla a su trabajo o a su casa. Tal vez solo verla, esperar a que llegara a su casa y ver como desaparecía en el interior.

"_Patético_" –se burló de si mismo-. "¿A qué estado me ha reducido esa mujer?" era una tortura regresar a casa cada noche, no le costaba nada imaginársela allí, haciendo el amor con él, compartiendo su cama.

Justo entonces oyó un ruido. Ya iba a decirle a la señora Tamai que podía irse pero no fue a ella a quien encontró parada frente a la puerta que recién se cerraba tras ella. Llevaba un vestido azul claro sin mangas, adecuado para una tarde veraniega, su cabello perfectamente peinado, el lápiz de labios que tanto disfrutaba hacer desaparecer cuando la besaba, los ojos brillantes, expectantes y el cutis suave ligeramente sonrosado.

-Hola –dijo ella sin saber como empezar.

-Hola.

-Di-dijiste que solo nos veríamos cuando tuviera una respuesta y ya la tengo.

Yue no dijo nada. No podía. Apenas conseguía contener el deseo de acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Y a Fuutie le pareció tan extraño que se mantuviera en silencio, que se aclaró la garganta continuó:

-Me dejaste esto –dijo sacando la cajita negra de su bolso-. Yo no se si es lo que parece pero…

-Si, si es lo que parece. Quiero que seas mi esposa Fuutie.

-Yo… -jadeó sin fueras y abrió la caja para contemplar el anillo que había dentro-. Yo… antes de venir había decidido que no podía aceptar, incluso había preparado un discurso para disolver la sociedad que tenemos pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntó acercándose lentamente hasta cubrir la mitad del camino que los separaba, ella se acercó también sin levantar la mirada.

-Pero al llegar aquí y verte –levantó la vista-. Supe que no iba a poder decir que no.

Su expresión era tan triste que deseó besarla. Pero se contento con apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Tenía que dejarla hablar que expresara todos sus miedos.

-Yo… lo que estoy haciendo, lo que estoy logrando, mi trabajo, es muy importante para mi. Estoy logrando lo que tanto he deseado, independencia, reconocimiento. Estoy logrando que se valore lo que hago sin que se piense en mi familia, sin que digan que mi éxito se debe a que soy hija de Ieran Li o porque soy la hermana de Shaoran Li –frunció el ceño molesta y se apartó de él para darle la espalda-. Lo que menos querría es que se me conociera por ser la esposa de alguien.

-Fuutie… -se acercó pero ella se volvió antes de que llegara a su lado.

-¿No podemos seguir como hasta ahora? –preguntó ansiosa-. No tenemos que ocultarnos…

-Conmigo es todo o nada, ya lo sabes.

-Sería pésima esposa, mamá siempre lo dice, no soy capaz de quedarme callada, tengo ideas extrañas y soy impulsiva y…

-Siempre te subestimas –le dijo agarrándola por los hombros para que no volviera a apartarse.

-No lo creo –los ojos de Fuutie se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No llores.

-No entiendo porque haces esto –dijo al tiempo que sentía sus lágrimas con los dedos-. Algún día te arrepentirás…

-Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo porque te amo –dijo tomándola con firmeza de los hombros, Fuutie estaba muda-. Me enamoré de ti desde que te conocí, me fui enamorando más y más conforme pasaban los días y estoy seguro de que seguiré enamorándome con los años si tengo la suerte de vivir contigo. Quiero que seas mi amiga, mi amante y la madre de mis hijos. Quiero estar contigo para disfrutar de cada uno de tus éxitos y también quiero que compartas los míos. Te daré toda mi lealtad y mi afecto.

La soltó un momento para tomar la cajita que Fuutie aferraba con fuerza entre sus dedos y sacó el anillo para colocárselo en el dedo.

-Creo que tengo mucho que ofrecerte Fuutie… y mucho que ganar si me aceptas.

-¿Me amas? –susurró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Con todo mi corazón.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Eso es un si?

-Si –se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Él sonrió débilmente y la besó a su vez, pero la inicial ternura se convirtió rápidamente en pasión.

Ella desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa y se apretó contra él con fuerza. Luego él, sin dejar de besarla la sentó en su escritorio y se colocó entre sus piernas levantando la falda de su vestido para acariciar sus muslos.

Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de la señora Tamai habrían terminado haciendo el amor por primera vez sobre el escritorio.

-Lo siento señor Tsukishiro –se disculpó la señora Tamai mirando en todas direcciones menos hacia la pareja.

Yue y Fuutie aún respiraban con dificultad. Ella ocultó la cara en el pecho de Yue mientras este la ayudaba a bajar del escritorio.

-No hay problema –dijo Yue tratando de no reír.

-Solo quería decirle que ya es hora de mi salida.

-Esta bien señora Tamai puede irse.

-Hasta mañana el lunes señor, hasta luego señorita Li –se despidió la secretaría sin atreverse a mirarlos.

-Espere señora Tamai– ordenó Yue sintiendo los dedos trémulos de Fuutie abrochar los botones de su camisa.

-Si señor –y lanzó un pequeño vistazo a la pareja y al verlos en una posición más decente respiró aliviada.

-Quiero que sea usted la primera en conocer a la futura señora Tsukishiro.

-¡Oh señor, señorita! –Exclamó mirándolos a ambos y después dejó que su mirada volara a la mano izquierda de la joven-. Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias –dijo Yue radiante-. Ya puede irse.

La señora Tamai no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces.

-Nunca podré mirarla a la cara –se quejó Fuutie contra su pecho.

-Si podrás –dijo él riendo-. ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

-Si, ¿a dónde iremos? –preguntó abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¿A mi casa? –sugirió provocativo mientras deslizaba los dedos por su cabello.

-Está bien.

-Ahí nadie podrá interrumpirnos –advirtió serio.

-No importa –aseguró mirándolo con adoración.

-Tal vez ni siquiera cenemos –dijo dándole suaves besos en la mejilla.

-No tengo mucha hambre –murmuró antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

-Tendrás que organizar una boda Fuutie Li –se burló Yue entre besos.

-Lo sé –respondió ella sonriendo.

**Continuara…**

Big Ben es el nombre de la gran campana instalada en la torre del reloj que ocupa el extremo oriental del Parlamento británico. Fue fundida en 1858 y pesa 13,5 toneladas.

El puente de la Torre (244 m) cruza el río Támesis en Londres. Era el único puente móvil sobre el río cuando se concluyó en 1894. Sir Horace Jones diseñó el puente, y sir John Wolfe Barry lo construyó.

Trafalgar Square, construida para conmemorar la victoria naval británica en aguas españolas, es uno de los lugares públicos mas destacados de Londres.

Los Cuentos de Canterbury de Chaucer es una obra en verso que narra la historia de un grupo de peregrinos que se dirigen a Canterbury. Se trata de una colección de historias cuyo hilo conductor lo constituye una peregrinación a la catedral de Canterbury, donde se encuentra la tumba de santo Tomás Becket. El poeta se une a un grupo de peregrinos, vívidamente descritos en el prólogo general, que se alojan en la Tabard Inn (Southwark) para viajar después a Canterbury. Entre ellos hay todo tipo de personajes de muy distinta extracción social, desde un caballero hasta un humilde labrador, que componen un microcosmos de la sociedad inglesa del siglo XIV.

**Nota de autora: **Bueno, lo de arriba fue tan solo un pequeño breviario cultural, cortesía de mi querida amiga Crystal23 que me ayudo con esta escena de Eriol y Tomoyo donde salen juntos. También debo añadir que cometí el error de olvidar mencionar que es debido a ella y su valiosa cooperación el resultado de la escena de Anessa-sama y Sonomi del capítulo pasado. Fue una escena que gusto mucho y por lo tanto debo aclarar que gran parte de este éxito es de mi amiga.

Ahora si no me tarde tanto ¿verdad? Me tomó algo de tiempo pero aquí esta terminado. Y no pensaba actualizar hoy domingo, espero me perdonen un par de personas a las que les dije que seria hasta el próximo sábado, pero pude terminar antes.

¿Por donde empezare? Tomoyo y Eriol, les dije que Kaho seria una distracción, pero no muchos me han hecho caso, a Eriol le tomará más tiempo darse cuenta de lo que siente, después de todo el tiene muchas cosas en que pensar. Muchos se quedaron con la idea en el cap anterior que podía haber una pareja Yukito&Sakura y justamente para quitarles esa idea de una vez decidí aclarar el malentendido, no pensaba dejar que Sakura se diera cuenta de la verdad hasta, tal vez el próximo capítulo pero como se dieron las cosas preferí hacerlo de una vez. Como ven Shaoran ya empieza a padecer por causa de Sakura y este es solo el comienzo. Ahora Sakura hará todo lo posible por demostrarle que no es una niña y el pobre Shaoran tendrá que admitirlo tarde o temprano. Para los que se quejaron de que no hubo nada de Yue en el capitulo pasado pues creo que me he redimido ¿cierto? Espero que hayas disfrutado de estos encuentros amorosos tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolos. Ah! Y casi lo olvido el nuevo personaje William McAllister, este será todo un personaje que posiblemente le de algunos problemas a Eriol y Tomoyo, todavía no lo tengo del todo planeado pero algunas ideas y andan rondando por mi cabeza. A que fue toda una sorpresa.

Ahora voy a un tema que en un principio me choco bastante pero que no puedo evitar comentar. Creo que fue justamente la semana en que actualice el capitulo 13, que una persona muy amablemente me aviso que estaban plagiando mi historia "Junto a ti" en un foro llamado cemzoo. Ingenuamente alguna vez creí que si yo llegara a pasar por una situación así me sentiría un tanto halagada pero no fue así. Para empezar fue mi amiga Crystal23 quien de inmediato busco el sitio y se encontró con que era cierto, yo fui a ver y pues si mi historia estaba ahí. No fue un plagio del todo, porque la chica admitía que la historia era de Daulaci Serv (su servidora) y que la historia estaba publicada en este sitio. Pero ella se decía coautora de la misma y eso es una mentira absoluta. Hasta ahora no he hecho ningún fic junto con otra persona. Mi amiga Crystal23 que fue de enorme ayuda en la creación de Junto a ti, es la UNICA que tendría el derecho a decir que ha colaborado (enormemente, si) en mis historias. Aún tengo un proyecto pendiente con mi amiga Justary para crear un fic juntas, pero todavía no hemos podido llevarlo a cabo por falta de tiempo. He recibido invitaciones para publicar mis fics en otros sitios, y estoy gustosa de aceptar, pero hasta ahora nadie me ha confirmado las mismas. También he publicado en fictionpress y en medianimer, y en un par de grupos de yahoo al que pertenezco, pero eso es todo.

Sinceramente yo estaba algo shockeada por lo sucedido y ya se imaginaran el golpe que fue leer como las personas que leían _Junto a ti_ en este foro felicitaban a esta chica por _SU_ historia, fue triste también y muy frustrante. He disfrutado con cada fic que he escrito pero _Junto a ti_, me llevó algo así como año y medio escribirlo, y conocí a mucha gente maravillosa con la que aún tengo contacto y en fin… fue un fic que me trajo enormes satisfacciones. Y descubrir que otra persona que se dice coautora de _Junto a ti_ esta recibiendo todo el crédito es realmente molesto. Incluso se olvido de mencionar que una de las parejas de la historia fue creación precisamente de Crystal23, para quienes conocen la historia sabrán de quien estoy hablando.

Como dije mi amiga Crystal23 se puso en contacto con el webmaster y los administradores y ellos muy amablemente tomaron cartas en el asunto. Tengo entendido que "la coautora" en cuestión incluso exigió que se le dieran pruebas de que ella estaba mintiendo. Y yo le digo a ella, que si tengo pruebas por supuesto que las tengo, de esta y de todas mis historias. También tengo entendido que no era la única historia que la chica bajaba al foro, de lo que no estoy segura es si como en le caso de _Junto a ti_, se decía "coautora" de estas otras historias.

_Junto a ti_ finalmente fue retirada del foro cosa que agradecí enormemente. La situación incluso se puso a discusión y no falto quien dudara que Daulaci Serv fuera la autora del fic e incluso actuaron con cierta agresión hacia Crystal23 por intervenir en el asunto, claro que hubo también otro tipo de reacciones apoyándonos a ambas.

ES triste que este tipo de cosas sucedan y aunque espero que no me vuelva a suceder a mi, ahora estaré más al pendiente y evitare en lo posible que vuelva a suceder.

Pensé que ya había dejado este asunto atrás pero como notaran aún me molesta mucho hablar sobre el mismo.

Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias y muchas gracias por leer cada una de las locuras de esta autora.

Hasta pronto

_Daulaci Serv_


	15. Chapter 15

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 15**

La cafetería de la universidad es uno de los sitios mas frecuentados por los estudiantes de dicho lugar. Un amplio espacio, con amplias ventanas en cada una de sus paredes, con música y mesas tanto dentro como fuera para quienes prefieren tomar el sol mientras toman sus alimentos.

Una joven de largo cabello negro sentada en una mesa solitaria ojeaba un libro ajena totalmente a las miradas masculinas que se posaban en ella.

Levantó la vista mirando hacia la puerta, los jóvenes más tímidos apartaron la vista fingiendo estar ocupados en otros asuntos, los más audaces mantuvieron la mirada en ella esperando que lo notara. Sin embargo, no fue así, aunque fueron premiados por su persistencia cuando el rostro de la joven se iluminó con una sonrisa y levantó la mano para atraer la atención de otra joven de castaña cabellera igualmente hermosa.

-Hola Tomoyo –saludó Sakura casi sin aliento al sentarse en la mesa-. Lamento el retraso, el profesor nos entretuvo.

-No te preocupes, ¿quieres que pidamos algo de beber?

-Si por favor –agradeció Sakura abanicándose con una mano-. Estoy sedienta.

Ambas chicas se volvieron a buscar el sitio donde servían las bebidas y fueron sorprendidas por un joven que libreta en mano se apareció junto a su mesa.

-¿Desean ordenar? –preguntó en el tono más amable.

Tomoyo parpadeó confundida y miró hacia la fila donde los estudiantes esperaban para ser atendidos en la barra de los alimentos, pero antes de decir algo su amiga se adelanto.

-Si, gracias –dijo Sakura con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Estoy para servirte –respondió el joven pasando saliva y ya no puedo apartar la vista de esos ojos brillantes.

-Podría traernos dos refrescos de limón, ¿quieres hielo Tomoyo? –peguntó a su amiga y esta asintió-. Con hilo y dos pajillas.

-¿Algo más?

-Mmm no sé, ¿tienen papas a la francesa? –El joven asintió y su respiración se cortó bruscamente cuando notó que la chica se pasaba lentamente la lengua por los labios-. Y salsa de tomate, ¿tienes salsa de tomate? –el joven asintió con torpeza provocando que Tomoyo sonriera-. Entonces eso sería todo.

Pero el joven no se movió, apenas y había anotado lo que dijo Sakura y la pluma seguía inerte sobre la libreta entre sus manos, las dos amigas se miraron una confundida y la otra divertida, por fin esta última se apiado de él.

-Oye –lo llamó jalando suavemente la manga de su camisa, hasta lograr captar su atención-. Eso es todo, puedes ir por la orden y regresar, ¿si?

-Enseguida –respondió el joven y se alejó.

-Es agradable, pero un poco extraño ¿no crees? –comentó Sakura.

-Ay Sakura, pero si lo tenías totalmente encandilado.

-¿Encandilado? ¿Yo?

-¡Claro! Además, no has notado que aquí no hay servicio de meseros.

-¿Cómo? –y miró a su alrededor y descubrió que era cierto, no había más meseros y los jóvenes se formaban para pagar y recibir sus alimentos-. ¡Es cierto! Pero, entonces, ¿por qué…?

-No lo sé, tal vez solo es un pretexto para conocerte.

-¿Conocerme? ¿Por qué? Tal vez sea una broma –dijo desconfiada-, tal vez hay alguien por ahí filmándonos con una cámara –y volvió a mirar pero esta vez hacia las mesas y se encontró con que varios hombres miraban en su dirección, uno incluso, la saludo con la mano, ella desvió la mirada de inmediato-. ¡Ese chico de allá acaba de saludarme y yo ni lo conozco!

Tomoyo miró discretamente en la dirección que su amiga le indicó y después de ver al joven que las saludaba se encontró con otro que le guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida pero antes que Tomoyo respondiera su orden llegó.

-¿Cuánto te debemos? –preguntó Tomoyo al joven mientras colocaba las bebidas y las papas en la mesa.

-No es nada –aseguró él-. Cortesía de la casa.

-Pero no podemos aceptar –replicó Tomoyo.

-Por favor, es un placer para mi, me llamo Dioshime Tigashi y trabajo aquí –y añadió dirigiéndose dirigió a Sakura-. Búscame y con gusto te atenderé.

-E-está bien, gracias.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –preguntó Tigashi casi con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Sakura Kinomoto –repitió Tigashi en un suspiro.

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji –informó su amiga divertida.

-Ah si, Daidouji, mucho gusto. Sakura Kinomoto espero verte seguido pro aquí. Hasta luego –se despidió con una inclinación y se alejó.

-No comprendo –dijo Sakura tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

Tomoyo contenía a duras penas la risa y lamentaba haber dejad ese día su cámara en casa.

Al poco rato, habían dejado el asunto a un lado para concentrarse en otras cosas. Tomoyo había regresado de su viaje un día antes de inscribirse en la universidad y ya había pasado una semana de eso.

Tomoyo había cumplido su promesa a su madre sobre tomar algunas clases de administración y economía durante su estancia en la universidad, y aprovechando esto se había anotado en un par que cursaría Sakura ese semestre.

Las chicas apenas habían tenido tiempo para ponerse al tanto de lo ocurrido durante el verano. Por eso mismo habían planeado pasar la tarde en La Casa de las Rosas para platicar con Anessa-sama y la señora Seri. Pero antes debían asistir a la última clase de ese día, misma que compartían.

-Entonces Fuutie y el señor Tsukishiro, van a casarse –concluyó Tomoyo asombrada después de escuchar el relato de Sakura.

-Así es, estoy tan emocionada que parece que la que se casa soy yo.

-¿Fuutie organizara su propia boda?

-Si –asintió Sakura tomando una papa-. Aunque podría ser todo un acontecimiento social Fuutie prefiere algo mas intimo.

-¿Y cuándo será la boda?

-Pronto, pero aún no hay una fecha fija.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el señor Yue, debe ir a China a hablar con la mamá de Fuutie.

-¿El señor Yue? –preguntó Tomoyo arqueando una ceja.

-Me ha pedido que lo tutee –asintió sonrojada-. Pero aún no me acostumbro.

-Entiendo –sonrió Tomoyo-. ¿Y cuándo irá a visitar a la señora Li? –preguntó pensando que había algo que todavía no le contaba a su amiga, pero ya se lo diría más tarde.

-Este fin de semana, es más, hoy por la tarde sale el avión. Fuutie y el señor Yue van a ir juntos, ella esta un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por qué van a pedirla?

-Si, bueno, ella cree que tal vez su madre no acepte al señor Yue, puesto que no es chino. Aunque a pesar de eso Fuutie ya ha empezado a hacer planes para la boda, visito un par de sitios y también escogió su vestido de novia.

-Ya tiene su vestido –exclamó Tomoyo asombrada.

-Fue lo primero que hizo –explicó Sakura divertida al recordar el entusiasmo de su jefa-. Había desaparecido un día completo, no pude localizarla, al siguiente apareció toda radiante exudando felicidad y con un anillo en el dedo, fue entonces cuando tomó mi mano y salimos a buscar el vestido.

-Debió ser divertido recorrer todas esas tiendas de novias…

-Solo fuimos a una.

-¡A una!

-Si, Fuutie sabía muy bien lo que quería. Hay un sitio, un local pequeño que pertenece a una joven diseñadora. Los vestidos son sencillos, románticos, todo un sueño. La señorita Dita apenas empieza, pero Fuutie le augura un gran futuro. Dita me confesó estar muy emocionada, jamás espero que alguien de la posición de Fuutie vestiría uno de su modelos, al menos no tan pronto.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para acompañarlas.

-Todavía puedes hacerlo, la próxima semana si Fuutie no ha regresado iré a recoger el vestido, ¿si quieres podrías acompañarme?

-Por supuesto, me ha entrado la curiosidad por ese lugar y su dueña.

-No sabes como te agradezco que me acompañes –gimió Sakura preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Si no regresa Fuutie el señor Li irá conmigo, no quisiera estar sola con él en ese pequeño lugar.

-¿Shaoran? No entiendo, se que no siempre te ha caído bien, pero ahora parece haber algo más.

Sakura resopló antes de contarle a su amiga lo ocurrido en la oficina de Fuutie.

-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-Pues lo hizo, para él solo soy una niñita inmadura con la que su hermana esta encaprichada, como si fuera un proyecto escolar para Fuutie.

-Eso es absurdo.

-Fuutie estuvo preocupada un tiempo pues imagino que yo había oído todo, pero yo lo negué, no quise darle demasiada importancia pero…

-Te importa.

-¡Si! –gruñó desesperada-. No soy un aniña y me he esforzado mucho para merecer la confianza que Fuutie ha depositado en mi, además, adoro mi trabajo, ahora se que podría dedicarme a esto toda la vida.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Aún no lo sé, pero voy a demostrarle a ese Li que no soy una niña –y se quedó callada un momento-. Tomoyo, ¿crees que mi apariencia es infantil?

-Para nada –aseguró Tomoyo observando a su amiga, también miró a su alrededor pensando que seguramente ninguno de los jóvenes en el lugar pensaba así, y alguno de ellos debían ser incluso un par de años mayores que Shaoran-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-He estado pensando en hacer un cambio en mi apariencia, no sé, tal vez un corte de pelo, lo he llevado mucho tiempo largo –dijo jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello.

-No te preocupes Sakura, que te ayudare con eso. Algo se nos ocurrirá, además te he traído algunos regalos de Paris que seguramente ayudaran a darte una apariencia más profesional en el trabajo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué me trajiste? –preguntó entusiasmada.

-Es una sorpresa, he pedido al chofer que más tarde cuando venga por nosotras traiga todo lo que traje para ti y los demás, hasta a Canela le compre algunas cosas. Los franceses adoran a sus mascotas.

-Pensé que para estas fechas ya tendrías tu auto.

-Si yo también, es solo que mamá ha estado ocupada en otras cosas.

Sakura notó la molestia de su amiga pero prefirió no comentar nada de momento y cambio el tema.

-¿Hiciste muchas compras?

-Algunas –confesó Tomoyo pensando en los paquetes que el chofer tendría que subir al auto. Pero antes de decir más miró su reloj y exclamó-. Sakura, ya es hora de ir a clase.

-Es cierto, tendremos que correr –dijo levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo a su amiga. Al llegar a la puerta se volvió y agitó la mano para despedirse-. Hasta luego Tigashi y gracias.

-Hasta luego –suspiró Tigashi agitando la mano incluso después de que las jóvenes se marcharan. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento se volvió hacia adentro y solo entonces notó las miradas envidiosas que le dirigían.

----------

La bienvenida en La Casa de las Rosas fue de completa algarabía. Las exclamaciones, besos, abrazos y una que otra lagrima se hicieron presentes. Canela incluso tardo mucho más de lo acostumbrado en serenarse y después de eso se mantuvo todo el tiempo pegada a las piernas de Tomoyo.

La joven no había exagerado en cuanto a la cantidad de obsequios que llevó para todos. Entre perfumes, ropa y recuerdos de cada ciudad que visitó, fueron varios los paquetes que terminaron en el salón.

Después de eso les mostró la enorme cantidad de fotografías que sacó durante el viaje. Sakura, Anessa-sama y Seri se sentaron en un mismo sillón para poder apreciar las imágenes al mismo tiempo mientras Tomoyo comentaba cada una de ellas.

-Estas son de Londres por supuesto –dijo Anessa-sama emocionada al reconocer los lugares.

-¡Aquí estás con Eriol! –exclamó la señora Seri.

-Si, todas esas fotos las tomé el mismo día, cuando Eriol me acompaño.

-Debieron pasarla muy bien –comentó Sakura.

-Si –respondió Tomoyo con un suspiró que no pasó inadvertido para ninguna de las dos señoras.

Siguieron pasando las imágenes hasta llegar a algunas donde aparecían Tomoyo y su madre y una en particular donde Sonomi estaba acompañada por un caballero.

-William McAllister –concluyó Anessa-sama, Tomoyo ya les había hablado de él.

-Si, es él -asintió Tomoyo sin entusiasmo-. Esa se la voy a regalar a mamá.

-Parece decente –observó la señora Seri mirando fijamente la fotografía.

-Es amable –admitió Tomoyo.

-¿Pero? –inquirió Anessa-sama

-No sé, hay algo en él que me provoca desconfianza.

-Tienes buenos instintos mi niña. Así que solo será cuestión de tiempo para saber si estas en lo cierto. ¿Cuándo vendrá a vivir a Japón?

-Pronto, mamá ha empezado a buscarle apartamento. Incluso me ha pedido que la acompañe este sábado a ver algunos.

-Será cosa de tener paciencia, no me esperaba esto de Sonomi –admitió Anessa-sama.

-Creo que nadie –comentó Tomoyo-. Pensé que mamá odiaba a los hombres.

-Ahora sabemos que no.

Volvieron a concentrarse en las fotografías hasta que llegaron a la parte del final de viaje misma que Tomoyo había cuidado muy bien de no comentar.

-¿Y estas fotos de donde son? –preguntó Sakura notando el cambio.

-De China –respondió Tomoyo-. Fue el último sitio que visitamos.

-Es hermoso –comentó la señora Seri.

-Si, hay muchos sitios impresionantes.

-Tomoyo –dijo Anessa-sama-. Dijiste que tu mamá había prometido dos sorpresas, una fue el señor McAllister, ¿y la otra?

-China –respondió Tomoyo-. Esa fue la otra sorpresa, aún no entiendo porque, es decir, Hong Kong es precioso pero no sé…

-¿Hicieron algo en particular?

-Pues no, a excepción tal vez de que pasamos más tiempo juntas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber Seri.

-Bueno, en otros sitios que visitamos siempre tuvo una o dos reuniones de negocios.

-¿Y en China no?

-Si, solo que esta vez me permitió acompañarla –y viendo los rostros confundidos explicó-. Mamá quiere iniciar negocios en China y lo hará a través de la familia Li.

-La familia Li –exclamó Sakura sorprendida-. ¿Quieres decir…?

-La familia de Fuutie y Sharoan. Visitamos la mansión de los Li incluso nos hospedaron ahí.

-Es una de las familias más poderosas y antiguas de China –informó Anessa-sama.

-Me di cuenta –asintió Tomoyo-. La mansión es aún más grande que mi casa y La Casa de las Rosas juntas.

-¡Tanto así! -Sakura estaba boquiabierta, no podía imaginar algo más grande.

-Eriol nos comentó algo cuando Shaoran lo invitó a pasar una temporada en su casa –dijo Anessa-sma-. Dicen que sus jardines son impresionantes.

-Esa es justo la palabra, impresionantes, hay varias fuentes distribuidas por el lugar y un pequeño estanque con peces y un puente. Un área de juegos para los niños, piscina, cancha de tenis. Un dojo de entrenamiento, los Li guardan grandes secretos en las artes marciales que pasan de generación en generación. Fue muy agradable estar ahí –Tomoyo hizo una pausa antes de agregar-. Shaoran estuvo presente mientras estuvimos de visita.

Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido y hacer una mueca de disgusto, casi había olvidado que él pertenecía a esa familia.

-Aún no comprendo como es que Shaoran se comporta de esa manera contigo –comentó la señora Seri.

-Conmigo siempre ha sido atento –dijo Tomoyo-. Y somos de la misma edad.

-Tal vez es nov –dijo Sakura.

-No, no, eso no –negó Anessa-sama con seguridad-. Ese joven es una persona sencilla, jamás le ha dado demasiada importancia al dinero o a la posición social, es una de las razones por las que se lleva tan bien con Eriol.

-Entonces, lo que ese jovencito necesita es un buen regaño –concluyó Seri dispuesta a ofrecerse para la labor.

-Oh no, por favor –exclamó Sakura levantándose de un brinco-. No quiero que él sepa que lo escuché.

-Seguramente lo sabe cariño –dijo Anessa-sama.

-Pero no quiero que nadie diga nada, ya me siento bastante humillada. Además no quiero que piense que no puedo defenderme sola.

-Por supuesto que no –la secundó la señora Seri-. ¿Pero, entonces, ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé, estoy pensando en un cambio de look, tal vez un nuevo corte de cabello, algo que me haga ver más madura.

-Si, podría ser –dijo Anessa-sama mirándola de forma evaluativo.

-Yo conozco el sitió donde podrían hacerte el corte, son muy profesionales –ofreció Tomoyo-. Tal vez hasta yo me anime a hacerme algo.

-Debemos hacer planes, el cabmio debe ser paulatino, casi imperceptible –dijo Anessa-sama.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sakura.

-De esa manera, Shaoran irá notando los cambios poco a poc y ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que fue lo que paso. De repente "pum" le caerá de golpe el descubrimiento –Anessa-sama dio una palmada enfatizando el efecto-. De todos modos los hombres rara vez se dan cuenta de esas cosas.

-Pero yo quiero que se de cuenta.

-Y lo hará –prometió Anessa-sama-. Seri, creo que es hora del té, nos vendrá bien pues tendremos que hacer planes.

-En un momento estará listo –dijo Seri emocionada y salió disparada a la cocina.

Tomoyo y Sakura rieron contagiadas por la emoción, y pasaron el resto de la tarde ocupadas en el nuevo cambio de Sakura.

----------

Unos días más tarde Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en la pequeña boutique de vestidos de novia propiedad de la señorita Dita, esperando a que les entregaran el vestido de Fuutie.

Tomoyo miraba alrededor observando cada detalle del acogedor establecimiento. En la entrada había un aparador donde se exhibían dos vestidos, uno a cada lado de la puerta de entrada, en el interior había otros dos vestidos colocados en maniquies. Un estante con varias tiaras y gargantillas completaban la fachada exterior. Al fondo se notaban dos puertas una de ellas entreabierta que dejaba ver un enorme guardarropa y otras cajas esparcidas por el suelo. Al otro lado había otra puerta que conducía al vestidor y a un lado una zona con un par de confortables sillones y justo enfrente una parte muy especial, una pequeña tarima de forma circular de unos 10 cm de alto, donde la futura novia se paraba bajo unas luces especialmente dirigidas a esa zona y frente a esta tres espejos colocados en diferentes ángulos para que pudiera mirarse en ellos. Todo muy sobrio, acogedor, elegante y sencillo.

-No entiendo –decía Sakura mirando el reloj-. Se supone que el señor Li estaría aquí puntual.

-Tal vez se retrasó.

-¿Tal vez? Yo más bien diría que "ya" se retrasó. Y tanto que me exigió que estuviera aquí unos minutos antes porque no podía perder mucho tiempo.

-Seguramente se atoró en el tráfico, ya sabes como es a esta hora.

-No importa, al menos logre llegar antes que él.

Tomoyo no comentó nada pero contenía las ganas de reírse. Con Sakura y su acostumbrada manía de llegar tarde a todos lados, la pobre había sufrido bastante para estar puntual a la cita con "el señor Li", incluso habían llegado 10 minutos antes de lo acordado.

-Y yo que le dije a mi hermano que no necesitábamos que nos llevaran –se quejó haciendo un puchero-. Y es que no podía imaginar nada peor que tener a mi hermano y al señor Li en el mismo lugar, solo puedo soportar a uno de ellos a la vez.

-Deja de pensar en eso –le aconsejó su amiga, y buscó la manera de distraerla-. Veamos los vestidos, a mi me gusto este –señaló Tomoyo.

-Es preciso –estuvo de acuerdo la ojiverde-. A mi me gustó aquel –señalando uno de los aparadores-. ¿Te imaginas cuando nos toque buscar nuestro vestido? –dijo soñadora-. Creo que son seguridad compraría mi vestido aquí.

-Yo también.

-Será divertido venir justas y probarnos los vestidos.

-¿Y por que no hacerlo ahora? –preguntó una voz detrás de ellas, las dos se volvieron para encontrarse con la señorita Dita-. Veo que les han gustado esos modelos, ¿por qué no se los pruebas?

Dita era no solo una joven diseñadora prometedora sino muy astuta. Desde que la joven Kinomoto las presentara había reconocido a la señorita Daidouji, heredera de una gran fortuna. Sería muy provechoso para ella si en el futuro la señorita Daidouji usara uno de sus modelos.

-¿De-de verdad? –tartamudeó Sakura emocionada.

-Por supuesto, el vestido de la señorita Li estará lista en unos minutos y mientras tanto pueden probarse algún modelo.

-¿Y si viene el señor Li? –preguntó Sakura recelosa.

-No te preocupes –dijo Tomoyo-. Si llega que se lleve el vestido, además no te había dicho pero Eriol quedó de pasar por aquí, así que seguramente él lo controlará.

-Entonces…. ¿lo hacemos?

-¡Si!

Al poco rato Tomoyo salía del vestidor con el vestido de novia que había elegido. Un diseño clásico con un top tipo corsé, que favorecía su figura, un escote un tanto atrevido para lo que la joven acostumbraba usar.

-Se ve muy bien señorita Daidouji –dijo la diseñadora, ayudándola a colocarse un pequeño velo.

-Es un vestido hermoso –suspiró Tomoyo.

-Y más aún la persona que lo lleva.

Tomoyo se quedó paralizada. Aquella voz profunda y algo burlona solo podía pertenecer a un hombre. Levantó la mirada y lo vio a través del espejo.

Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra ajustada al cuerpo y pantalones vaqueros desteñidos. Tenía las caderas apoyadas con aire indolente contra uno de los sillones y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una gran sonrisa recorría su atractivo rostro de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eriol! No me di cuenta que habías llegado.

-Mejor así –encogiéndose de hombros-. He podido disfrutar del momento en que has aparecido. Te ves espectacular.

La señorita Dita dándose cuenta de lo cercanos que eran prefirió desaparecer sigilosamente para darles intimidad.

-Fue idea de la señorita Dita –explicó Tomoyo buscando a la mujer y al no verla continuó nerviosa-. A mi me gustó este vestido y a Sakura otro y nos permitió probarlos, es solo por jugar.

-Pues tienes buen gusto como siempre –dijo Eriol acercándose a ella, desde donde estaba Tomoyo apenas quedaba a la misma altura que él-. Fantástica –susurró deteniendo la mirada unos segundos en el escote antes de mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

-¡Eriol! –exclamó Tomoyo golpeándolo en el pecho y trato de salir huyendo hacia el vestidor.

-Y el color es muy bonito –insistió él que adivinando sus intenciones no le permitió escapar.

-Bueno si, se supone que el blanco es el color ideal para una novia –suspiró resignada y en entonces volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y comenzó a derretirse ante la mezcla de calor y humor que vio en ellos.

-Me refería a este color –aseguró Eriol acariciándole levemente la mejilla con el dorso de un dedo-. Es muy favorecedor.

-"_Cielo santo_" –pensó Tomoyo sintiéndose indefensa ante su sonrisa y desorientada por su contacto.

-Aquí viene la señorita Kinomoto- anunció Dita rompiendo el mágico momento cosa que Tomoyo no supo si agradecer o no.

Eriol no dijo nada pero le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la tarima y juntos esperaron a que Sakura apareciera por la puerta.

Sakura salió sonriendo y ya había dado un par de pasos cuando notó la presencia del joven.

-¡Eriol! –exclamó horrorizada y trató de correr de regreso al vestidor.

-Alto ahí –dijo Eriol riendo y tomó a Sakura del brazo para impedir su huída-. No me van a privar de semejante belleza –y diciendo esto casi la arrastró a los espejos, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir a la tarima.

Después de eso regresó a su sitio junto a Tomoyo y de forma automática volvió a tomar su mano. La joven trató de mantener su atención en Sakura y lo que Eriol le decía para animarla a girar, pues el joven al parecer de forma inconsciente acariciaba su mano haciendo círculos con el pulgar. Por fin las carcajadas de su amiga atrajeron su atención.

-Eres perverso Eriol Hiraguizawa –lo acusó Sakura-. Está bien giraré para que puedas "admirar" el vestido.

-Y la joven que lo lleva –aclaró Eriol.

-Por supuesto –dijo Sakura haciendo un gesto coqueto antes de empezar a girar.

Li Shaoran llegaba en ese momento y bajaba de su auto con aire decidido y apresurado al tiempo que hablaba con su secretaria por el móvil.

-No se cuanto más tardaré, el tráfico el día de hoy es terrible, es mejor que cancele mis citas de la tarde no creo poder…

Casi llegó a la entrada de la boutique cuando todo intento de pensar se esfumó como por arte de magia. Igual que su capacidad para hablar.

La señorita Kinomoto estaba sobre una tarima mirándose frente a tres espejos que la reflejaban vestida con un traje de novia que dejaba sus cremosos hombros al desnudo, el encaje del corsé se adhería a su figura hasta la cadera para después fundirse en una vaporosa tela que parecía flotar a su alrededor.

Estaba preciosa.

Inconscientemente volvió a resbalar la mirada sobre la piel desnuda de sus hombros.

Sakura no era consciente ni por asomo de lo sensual que estaba. No tenía idea de que en aquel vestido había algo ineludiblemente seductor y romántico.

Una fila de delicados botones se abría paso desde el borde de la espalda haciendo alto en las caderas. A pesar de su apariencia ingenua, las posibilidades de aquellos botones despertaron en Shaoran una imagen de lo más erótica.

Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro que reflejaba uno de los espejos justo en el momento en que un suave y sedoso mechón escapaba de lo alto del improvisado moño y rozaba una de sus mejillas sonrosadas. Una tímida sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Casi dejó caer el móvil cosa que lo devolvió a la realidad. Eso y la voz de su secretaria que lo llamaba preocupada.

-Llamaré más tarde –logró decir con dificultad y regresó al auto con el rostro encendido y la mente sumergida en un mar de confusiones.

-¿Sabes Sakura? –Decía Tomoyo mientras tanto-. Tal vez un corte de cabello no sea tan mala idea, algo por arriba de los hombros te quedaría bien, ¿verdad Eriol?

-Si creo que si –respondió Eriol no muy seguro de esos temas femeninos.

-Si, creo que me gustaría –dijo Sakura mirándose al espejo.

-Tal vez hasta yo me anime a cortarme el cabello –comentó Tomoyo y dio un paso hacia Sakura para poder mirarse al espejo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Eriol apretando un poco más su mano para volverla hacia él-. ¿No hablarás en serio?

-¿Por qué no?

-Eso sería un crimen.

-Eriol tiene razón Tomoyo, tu cabello es precioso.

-El tuyo también y no ha parecido un escándalo.

-Me niego a permitir esa locura.

-Estás exagerando.

-No –Tomoyo lo miraba sorprendida pues se le veía muy serio-. Y haré lo que sea por hacerte olvidar esa idea.

-Tomoyo –dijo Sakura-. ¿Por qué no mejor nos cambiamos? El señor Li debe estar por llegar y no quiero que me encuentre así.

-Está bien, vamos a cambiarnos –y trató de seguir a su amiga a los vestidores.

-¿El señor Li? ¿Shaoran? –preguntó Eriol sin soltar su mano.

-Si, Shaoran. Es muy largo de contar –y trató de soltarse pero Eriol no se lo permitió.

-No era en serio eso de cortarte el cabello ¿verdad?

-No lo sé –dijo Tomoyo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Lo dije por impulso, tal vez, no me he decidido, ¿qué importa si lo hago?

-A mi me importaría.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta tu cabello así como está –y tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos-. No lo cortes.

Tomoyo sentía que el corazón le martillaba dolorosamente contra el pecho.

-"_Cielos, ¿por qué tiene que mirarme así?"._ Está bien, no me lo cortaré… todavía –y por fin logró soltarse para desaparecer en el interior del vestidor.

-No si yo estoy ahí para impedirlo –gritó Eriol para que lo escuchara.

-¿Por qué tienes que gritar tanto? –preguntó Shaoran sobresaltándolo.

Al fin había logrado tranquilizarse lo suficiente para entrar a la boutique, aunque también se había asegurado de que la señorita Kinomoto no estuviera cerca.

-¡Shaoran! Ya era hora, te perdiste de algo espectacular…

-No lo dudo –respondió Shaoran en tono aburrido.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto raro.

-Nada, solo estoy presionado –dijo masajeándose el cuello-. ¿Me harías un favor?

-Si.

-¿Podrías acompañar a la señorita Kinomoto a mi casa?

-¿La señorita Kinomoto? ¿No es eso demasiado formal?

-Se supone que lo haría yo –continuó Shaoran ignorando el comentario de su amigo y miró con aprensión hacia el vestidor-, pero el tráfico está terrible y debo regresar a la oficina. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Si claro, de todos modos pensaba invitarlas a comer.

-Perfecto, te debo una, despídeme de Tomoyo y de…

-Sakura –interrumpió Eriol-. ¿Por qué no la llamas así?

-Si de ella también. Wei estará en casa para recibirlos. Hasta luego –y apresurado salió del lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las chicas aparecieran y Eriol les explicara lo sucedido.

-Estuvo aquí –exclamó Sakura molesta-. No puedo creerlo, ya me imagino lo que dirá cuando hable conmigo –y ceñuda se alejó para recibir el vestido de Fuutie de manos de Dita.

-Es una larga historia –se limitó a decir Tomoyo.

-Después de llevarlas a casa de Shaoran las invitaré a comer para que me expliquen lo que esta sucediendo.

----------

Ya en el restaurante, cuando por fin Eriol logró sacarles toda la historia sobre el "señor Li", la comida estaba servida y Sakura aún continuaba entre bocado y bocado con sus quejas.

-A estado molestando todo el tiempo, llamando a mi casa, o al trabajo, recordándome constantemente cuales son mis obligaciones, ¡como si no lo supiera!

-Constantemente ¿eh? –dijo Eriol pensativo.

-¡Si! Fuutie me dejó encargada de dos eventos, una reunión de exalumnas de una escuela para señoritas, una muy pequeña realmente y una fiesta para niños. Nada complicado. Pero el señor Li me cree incapaz de tomar decisiones sola.

-¿Y como es que no está en China apoyando a Fuutie en este momento –preguntó Eriol incrédulo.

-Fuutie así lo quiso, esperó a que su hermano regresara para hablar con él y después partir a China con su prometido.

-Ya veo –asintió comprendiendo. Conociendo a Shaoran era seguro que ya habría dejado algo arreglado con su madre ó no habría dejado a Fuutie y Yue enfrentar solos a Ieran Li-. Entonces Shaoran se ha dado a la tarea de supervisar lo que haces.

-Pues si –respondió Sakura con pesar-. Fuutie me dijo que podía _acudir_ a él si tenía alguna emergencia, pero el señor Li prefiere _evitar_ esas emergencias.

-Esa ha sido siempre parte de su ideología –explicó excusando a su amigo.

-Para mi mala suerte –dijo Sakura resentida-. Aunque es una fortuna que Fuutie contratara a una personas para que me ayudara en su ausencia.

-¿Eso hizo? –preguntó Tomoyo-. No me habías dicho, ¿quién es?

-Se llama Kahure Mihara pero le dicen Kahu. Es una persona muy agradable. Trabajara como jefe de meseros y además es un gran repostero. Al parecer su padre tenía una pastelería y él y sus hermanas aprendieron todo de él. Hace unos postres riquísimos.

-¿Los has probado?

-Si –asintió entusiasmada sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca de solo recordarlo-. Hace un par de días invitamos a la señora Taidame la que esta al frente de la reunión de exalumnas a probar lo que serviremos en la reunión. Al final no podía dejar de alabar a Kahu y sus creaciones, es un genio.

-Quisiera conocerlo, ¿cómo es? –quiso saber Tomoyo curiosa.

-Es muy guapo –dijo Sakura inclinándose hacia su amiga-. Alto, de ojos café claro, lleva el cabello largo siempre sujeto en una coleta. Cuando está concentrado sus ojos se oscurecen, aunque nunca pierde el semblante amable y es un tanto misterioso.

-Amable y misterioso –repitió Tomoyo tratando de imaginar al hombre pero no pudo hacerlo pues Eriol carraspeó en ese momento llamando su atención.

-Y este señor Mihara… ¿cuántos años tiene?

-25, es un hombre emprendedor y muy seguro de si mismo…

-¿Ah si? –Sakura asintió-. ¿Y Shaoran lo conoce?

-No aún no, pero insiste en que debe hablar con él antes de la reunión de exalumnas.

-Pero con todo lo que dices sobre él Shaoran no podrá decir nada contra el señor Kahu ¿no crees? –dijo Tomoyo.

-Estoy segura que no, es perfecto para el negocio –Y suspiró-. Solo tiene un defecto.

-¿Cuál? –quiso saber Eriol muy interesado. ¿Era casado, divorciado… varias veces? ¿Inestable emocionalmente?

-Es gay.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Tomoyo.

-Así como lo oyes, es gay. Un hombre que podría ser perfecto para cualquier mujer y es…

-Gay –terminó Eriol sintiendo un alivio inexplicable.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Él mismo se lo dijo a Fuutie en la entrevista, dice que no esta dispuesto a trabajar con alguien que tenga prejuicios, incluso me lo dijo a mi directamente, por si yo tenía algún problema con eso.

-¿Y Shaoran lo sabe? –preguntó Eriol.

-No lo sé, no lo creo.

-Espero que el señor Mihara no se lo diga –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el señor Li es prejuicioso? "_Aparte de todo_" –pensó para si.

-No, en lo absoluto. Es muy respetuoso en esas cuestiones, es solo que será divertido que él lo averigüe por si solo.

Mientras que Sakura no comprendía donde podía estar lo divertido Tomoyo si lo entendió y miró a Eriol quien satisfecho le guiñó el ojo.

Siguieron comiendo, cambiando de un tema a otro permitiendo que Sakura recuperara su buen humor y olvidara por un momento al "odioso señor Li"

Cuando Sakura se excusó un momento para ir al tocador Eriol aprovechó para platicar con Tomoyo.

-Entonces mi abuela y la señora Seri también están involucradas en toda esta conspiración para darle una lección a Shaoran.

-Si, ninguna de nosotras comprendemos porque Shaoran se porta así con Sakura y queremos ayudarla.

-Yo puedo imaginarlo –dijo Eriol.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál crees que es el motivo?

-Prefiero esperar hasta verlos juntos para confirmar mis sospechas.

-Tal vez puedas hacerlo en la boda de Fuutie, Sakura dice que será para el próximo mes, al parecer la señora Li no puso inconvenientes en que se llevara a cabo la boda.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, Fuutie siempre fue reacia al matrimonio y Yue es un buen partido, no creo que la señora Li dejará pasar esta oportunidad para casar a su hija más pequeña, ahora solo quedara Shaoran: pobre no tardaran en querer casarlo a él también. ¿Pero dices que será el próximo mes?

-Si, Fuutie y Yue no quieren esperar, solo están ajustando el día exacto con la familia Li.

-Espero que no sea justo cuando tenga que salir fuera.

-¿Vas a salir de viaje?

-Si, un viaje corto pero necesario. Hironubu insiste en que de una vuelta a una fabrica que tenemos.

-Mmm ¿otro pretexto para alejarte?

-Es posible, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, estoy de buen humor como para estropearlo.

-Esta bien, pero espero que tu viaje no coincida con la boda.

-Yo también –dijo Eriol viendo que Sakura se acercaba y se apresuró a decir-. Hazme un favor cuando renueven el guardarropa de Sakura incluye algunas minifaldas.

-¿Minifaldas? ¿Por qué?

-A Shaoran lo vuelven loco un par de piernas bien torneadas –explicó Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Tomoyo sonriendo a su amiga que ya llegaba a la mesa y pensando que nadie podía tener mejores piernas que las de Sakura Kinomoto.

----------

Estaban en una habitación anexa que se les proporcionaba a los novios y su cortejo para que se refrescaran después de la sesión de fotos. Ya todos habían salido excepto Sakura y Fuutie que terminaba de arreglar su vestido.

-La ceremonia fue preciosa ¿no crees Sakura?

-Si Fuutie, muy emotiva –asintió la joven que arreglaba el bajo el vestido.

-Estaba tan nerviosa –admitió Fuutie abanicándose con una mano-. Creí que iba a llorar, a gritar, a desmayarme pero…

-¿Pero? –sonrió Sakura incorporándose.

-En cuanto lo vi, tan sereno, tan gallardo… ya nada más importó. Casi ni me di cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-Son una pareja estupenda –añadió Sakura recordando la forma en que se miraban. Aunque a diferencia de Yue, Fuutie sonreía todo el tiempo algo en la mirada de él decía que compartía los mismos sentimientos.

-Todo ha salido maravilloso Sakura, muchas gracias. No había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo antes…

-Has estado muy ocupada, no te preocupes yo lo entiendo. Además mientras estés satisfecha con todo, eso será suficiente para mí.

-Te has encargado de todo estupendamente –y la miró fijamente-. Espero que mi hermano no haya sido un dolor de cabeza.

-Oh no, no lo fue –respondió Sakura sincera. Algo había ocurrido con el señor Li pues casi no estuvo en contacto con él.

Ya no supervisó la reunión de exalumnas, ni el cumpleaños. Y cuando Fuutie la llamó para pedirle que iniciara los preparativos para la boda ya con una fecha fija, el señor Li se limitó a enviar mensajes con su secretaria y a firmar cheques.

Cuando la familia Li en pleno arribo a Japón, todo se volvió un poco más caótico. Hubo una cena de compromiso días antes pero esta fue organizada por la señora Li.

Sakura aún no se acostumbraba a la matriarca de la familia. Una mujer que pese a su edad seguía conservando su belleza. Su porte y elegancia intimidaban pero a pesar de todo era una persona amable y sencilla. Serena, esa era la palabra que la describía mejor, parecía que nada podía tocarla o afectarla. A Sakura le recordaba más a su hijo que a cualquiera de sus hijas, tal vez por eso la ponía tan nerviosa.

Afortunadamente las hermanas de Fuutie la trataban como si fuera una más de ellas. Tan bulliciosas y sonrientes, la elección de los trajes de dama fue como una fiesta. Afortunadamente Tomoyo estuvo con ella ese día pues con su diplomacia habitual logró que las hermanas se pusieran de acuerdo respecto al color y el modelo.

-Es hora de regresar a la fiesta –dijo Sakura mirando su reloj de pulsera-. Ya casi es hora del baile nupcial.

-Tienes razón –dijo Fuutie volviéndose para lanzar una última mirada al espejo, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Así que aquí está señora Tsukishiro –dijo Yue entrando al lugar. Fuutie no respondió solo se limitó a sonreír-. Por un momento pensé que te habías fugado con el padrino. –bromeó llegando hasta ella y rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

-A pesar de que el padrino es igualmente atractivo no me atrevería a abandonar a mi flamante esposo.

-Los dejo un momento, pero por favor no tarden o desaparezcan de repente –pidió Sakura acercándose a la puerta. Las escapadas de la pareja eran ya habituales, cuando más se les necesitó durante los días previos a la boda más difícil era localizarlos.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no iremos a ningún lado –prometió Fuutie un tanto sonrojada.

Apenas Sakura cerró la puerta, Yue abrazó a su esposa atrayéndola hacia él para besarla profundamente. Fuutie gimió un tanto sorprendida pero respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Me moría de ganas por besarte –dijo Yue contra sus labios con voz entrecortada.

-Pero si ya nos hemos bes…

No pudo seguir pues Yue volvió besarla con la misma intensidad, apretándola más contra su cuerpo, robándole el aliento.

-Si, pero apenas podía rozar tus labios, si intentaba algo más no podría contenerme y acabaría escandalizando a tu madre.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como querías besarme? –preguntó provocativa.

-Tal y como a ti te gusta –susurró contra sus labios-. Quería provocarte y acariciarte, tenerte lo más cerca posible para poder aspirar tu olor.

-Yue –gimió Fuutie vibrando con cada palabra.

Volvieron a unir sus labios y si bien el beso igualaba en intensidad a los anteriores esta misma fue mermando en un intento de ambos por no perder el control.

-Es una lástima que no podamos escaparnos ahora –sonrió Yue sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

-No podemos –suspiró Fuutie pensando en todas las ocasiones anteriores que desaparecieron cuando ya no podían soportar más sin un momento a solas. Se obligó a pensar en algo más para no cometer la locura de pedirle a su esposo que la sacara de ahí-. Fue una sorpresa la elección del padrino.

-Si, lo sé. Si no fuera por Sakura jamás habría sabido que Yukito vivía en la misma ciudad.

-Es una lástima que hayan perdido el contacto tanto tiempo.

-Si, al morir nuestros respectivos padres, la madre de Yukito no pudo soportar la pérdida y se mudó más cerca de su familia. Mi madre por el contrario prefirió quedarse aquí cerca de todo lo que le recordaba a mi padre.

Fuutie sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que haría ella si de repente Yue no estuviera a su lado. Lo abrazó con más fuerza ocultando el rostro en su hombro.

-No pienses esas cosas –le dijo él al oído adivinando lo que sucedía.

-No –negó ella alejando sus temores-. El parecido con tu primo es asombroso, casi parecen hermanos.

-Nuestros padres eran gemelos.

Esta vez Fuutie sonrió pensando en lo feliz que sería si tuviera un par de gemelos, los hijos de Yue, sus hijos.

-A mi también me gustaría –dijo su esposo.

Fuutie empezó a reír disfrutando de la seguridad de su abrazo. No podía verle la cara pero sabía que él sonreía. Le gustaba la forma en que adivinaba sus pensamientos aunque no siempre fuera conveniente.

-Creo que es hora de reunirnos con los invitados –dijo ella echando hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Está bien –suspiró él resignado mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos-. Pero antes… -y se inclinó para besar el rostro sonriente de su esposa.

Los novios fueron recibidos con aplausos y el baile dio inicio con música lenta, poco a poco y con la invitación del animador algunas parejas se fueron uniendo a los novios en la pista de baile.

Más tarde fue servida la exquisita cena. Sakura pudo tomarse un descanso mientras comía pues Haku había insistido mucho en eso según él por órdenes de la misma Fuutie.

Sakura optimista como siempre se dispuso a disfrutar de la cena aunque estuviera en la misma mesa que Yukito, Yukari y Touya. Fuutie también había insistido en que llevara una pareja para el baile y no habiendo más le había pedido a su hermano que la acompañara, frunció el ceño al recordar que eso le iba costar lavar los platos de toda la semana.

Volvió a mirar a Yukito y Yukari; y le sonrió a esta misma cuando ella inicio la conversación. Ya hacia tiempo que se había resignado a la perdida de Yukito pero aún sentía algunos aguijonazos de dolor al verlos juntos. Miró a su hermano y mantuvo la sonrisa esforzándose por que esta se viera reflejada en sus ojos.

Después de un rato desvió su atención a su alrededor, el salón era precioso, la iluminación perfecta y el conjunto que amenizaba la fiesta cumplía con su cometido. Esta vez no tuvo que fingir la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, había sido la primera vez que organizaba un evento casi al 100 por ciento y eso era todo un logro, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que era la boda de su jefa y que la madre de esta había mirado todo con aprobación después de darle su visto bueno.

Volvió a mirar alrededor para buscar en una mesa cercana a su mejor amiga. Ella también la miraba y levantó su copa a modo de saludo cosa que ella imitó.

Fue una sorpresa descubrir que la familia Daidouji había sido incluida en la lista de invitados, sobre todo porque era una celebración muy íntima. Solo familiares y amigos, la única excepción había sido Sonomi Daidouji que era solo una futura socia comercial de los Li.

Sakura dedicó un poco de atención a la señora Daioduji quien gozaba de un brillo particular y todo gracias a la persona que la acompañaba: William McAllister. No estaba segura si era porque Tomoyo le había hablado de él y se sentía predispuesta en su contra, pero no le había agradado en lo absoluto. Había algo en sus ojos que le producía desconfianza e incomodidad.

Volvió a ver a su amiga que no parecía muy cómoda, Tomoyo no había querido llevar pareja esperando que Eriol pudiera posponer su viaje en el último momento pero fue imposible. Había prometido hacer un esfuerzo por llegar al menos para la cena pero esta estaba por terminar y no había aparecido.

Anessa-sama había declinado la invitación pues no quería acudir a la boda sin su nieto y también se mostraba un poco cansada en esos días y prefería quedarse en casa.

Al terminar la cena se volvió a invitar a todos a pasar a la pista de baile. Sakura miró su reloj pensando que pronto sería la partida del pastel y pensó en ir a dar la vuelta para supervisar que ya lo hubieran entregado. Pero antes hizo unas señas a Tomoyo para que se acercara a ella.

-Veo que no estás muy contenta –le dijo en cuanto se encontraron.

-No mucho –admitió Tomoyo-. No me siento muy a gusto con la pareja –señaló con la cabeza a su madre y Wiliam.

-Mira, yo debo ir un momento a la cocina, ¿por qué no te sientas con mi hermano, Yukito y Yukari seguro estarás mejor ahí.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, no podría soportar otro minuto más a William y sus comentarios melosos.

Sakura sonrió y después de dejar a su amiga en la mesa se excusó para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Que bueno que llegas –suspiró Haku-. Tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-No han entregado el pastel.

-¡Cómo! No es posible, para esta hora ya debería estar aquí.

-Lo sé y no he podido comunicarme con ellos. ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?

-Lo haré y ese pastel estará aquí aunque yo misma tenga que ir por él.

Sakura se dirigió a la recepción del salón y buscó en su agenda el número de la pastelería y se dispuso a llamar. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que regresara a la cocina.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Haku nada más verla.

-Ya están en camino, al parecer tuvieron algunas complicaciones y habían confundido varios envíos, el nuestro no debe tardar en llegar.

-Perfecto.

-Iré a dar un vuelta al salón, avísame cuando llegue el pastel ¿quieres?

-Como tú digas.

Al salir de la cocina y dirigir una mirada a su mesa, notó el momento en que el señor Li sacaba a bailar a Tomoyo. Poco después Yukito y Yukari los imitaron y entonces Sakura decidió acompañar a su hermano.

-Touya, ¿por qué no bailamos? –sugirió en cuanto llegó a la mesa, su hermano hizo un gesto de disgusto y Sakura añadió-. Está bien lavaré los platos de la siguiente semana también, pero bailaras conmigo cada vez que quiera.

-Si insistes –dijo Touya en un tono condescendiente que irritó a Sakura, aunque una vez que estuvieron en la pista de baile se olvidó de todo pues su hermano era un buen bailarín.

Tomoyo sonrió al ver que su amiga se divertía en la pista de baile, después miró a su pareja notando que estaba dirigiendo su atención a la misma persona que ella. Shaoran al verse descubierto se sonrojó levemente y se dispuso a explicar la situación.

-Mi madre me hizo notar que no habías bailado y que te encontrabas sentada junto a un joven tan serio que no parecía saber bailar, al menos en eso estaba equivocada ¿no crees?

-Si, como puedes ver Touya es un excelente bailarín –y después de una mirada especulativa agregó-. Sakura también baila muy bien, después de todo su hermano le enseñó.

-"_Su hermano le enseño_" –volvió su mirada a los hermanos Kinomoto y súbitamente llegó a su mente el recuerdo de otra persona, un hada rosa cuyo hermano le había enseñado a bailar.

Shaoran continuó bailando un tanto distraído mientras Tomoyo lo miraba con curiosidad, iba a hacer un comentario cuando un movimiento en la entrada del salón atrajo su atención. Shaoran por su parte fue sacado de su ensimismamiento al momento de sentir tensarse a su pareja.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, nada de eso –contestó ella forzando una sonrisa y carraspeó antes de agregar-. Eriol acaba de llegar.

Shaoran se volvió hacia donde Tomoyo señalaba y comprendió al instante la incomodidad de la joven. Eriol estaba en la entrada del salón y acompañado ni más ni menos que por Kaho Mitzuki.

-Debe haber alguna buena explicación para esto –comentó Shaoran.

-Si, supongo que si –respondió Tomoyo conteniendo su irritación.

Eriol miraba alrededor cuando distinguió entre las parejas en la pista de baile a sus dos amigos. Levantó la mano y los saludó con entusiasmo. Aunque ellos le respondieron con una sonrisa también pudo notar que lo miraban con expresión interrogante, miró hacia la persona que lo acompañaba y justo en ese momento Kaho se colgó de su brazo, no le quedó más que suspirar resignado.

Volvió su mirada a sus amigos que continuaban bailando, no pudo evitar pensar que si no fuera por ese maldito viaje, él estaría bailando en ese momento con Tomoyo.

-Creo que es mejor que me acerque a saludar –dijo Shaoran-. ¿Me acompañas?

-Si no te molesta, preferiría regresar a mi mesa.

-Como quieras –respondió Shaoran mirándola fijamente.

Iban a adelantarse a la mesa cuando a Shaoran le llamó la atención un hombre alto vestido de mesero que hacía señas a la pista de baile. Confuso miró a su alrededor y notó que la persona a la que llamaba era justamente a la señorita Kinomoto.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó en voz alta sin proponérselo.

-¿Quién? –Tomoyo que siguiendo su mirada vio a Sakura salir de la pista de baile para reunirse con un mesero-. ¿No lo conoces?

-¿Debería?

-Pues… si –titubeo la joven-. Es decir, es la persona que recién contrató Fuutie, el jefe de meseros.

-¿El repostero? –Tomoyo asintió-. Parece que algo va mal –sin decir más se acercaron a la pareja, justo para escuchar la exclamación angustiada de la joven.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que pase esto.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede creer señorita Kinomoto? –preguntó Shaoran justo detrás de ella.

-"_Lo que me faltaba_" –pensó Sakura cerrando los ojos un segundo antes de volverse a mirarlo-. Nada que no pueda arreglar señor Li.

-¿Y qué es lo eso que necesita arreglo? –insistió Shaoran.

-¿Por qué no mejor me acompañan a la cocina para que lo vean con sus propios ojos? –sugirió Haku al notar que estaban llamado la atención.

Todos asintieron y se alejaron en dirección a la cocina, en cuanto entraron no hubo necesidad de preguntar el problema era obvio. El pastel de betún blanco era de una fiesta de aniversario y las palabras en dorado _25 ANIVERSARIO_, parecían una broma cruel.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –preguntó Shaoran un tanto exasperado.

-No podemos cambiarlo –dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no hay tiempo, además el repartidor dijo que sería muy difícil saber donde estaba nuestro pastel.

-¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

Tomoyo y Haku miraban a uno y otro como espectadores silenciosos.

-No me miré así, esto no es mi culpa. La pastelería se equivocó.

-Pero usted los contrató.

-No es la primera vez que lo hacemos, y no había sucedido nada parecido antes -y viendo que su respuesta no ayudaba se sintió al borde de la desesperación-. Pero claro eso no cuenta porque no importa lo que diga usted disfrutara echándome la culpa a mi.

-Está equivocada…

-No lo creo –aseguró Sakura enfrentándolo-. Ahora podrá agregar algo más a la lista de defectos que piensa que tengo.

-¿Cuál lista de defectos? ¿De qué esta hablando? –preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Esto le dará un motivo perfecto para decirle a Fuutie que debe despedirme –continuó Sakura envalentonada.

-No tengo intención alguna…

-¡Basta! –gritó Tomoyo poniéndose entre ellos-. Esto no servirá de nada en este momento.

-La señorita tiene razón –secundó Haku alegrándose de que el altercado terminara pues la tensión en el lugar era perceptible-. Debemos pensar en el modo de solucionar esto.

-Pero que podemos hacer –gimió Sakura, todos miraron hacia el pastel.

-Puedo arreglarlo –dijo Haku repentinamente-. Solo que necesitaré tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Pero no lo empeorará ¿o si? –soltó Shaoran.

-Estoy segura que Haku lo hará de maravilla –dijo Sakura vehemente, provocando que Shaoran frunciera el ceño-. Dejemos que trabaje, aún tenemos que pensar en algo para ganar tiempo.

-Dejemos que el conjunto siga tocando –sugirió Shaoran.

-Pero ya hemos anunciado que pronto se partirá el pastel, debemos hacer algo que justifique el retraso.

La mente de Sakura trabajo al máximo, saltando de una idea a otra hasta que s atención se centró en su amiga.

-¡Tomoyo!

-¿Qué?

-Tu puedes ayudarme.

-¿Yo?

-Si, por favor.

-¿Pero que puedo hacer yo?

-Recuerdas lo que hiciste hace un año en el festival de la escuela.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Tomoyo enrojeciendo-. No puedes hablar en serio.

-¡Claro que si! Lo hiciste maravillosamente –insistió con cierta desesperación-. Además recuerda cuanto lamentaste que tu mamá no estuviera presente, ahora esta aquí, podrá escucharte.

-Pero Sakura, no creo recordar…

-Yo creo que si, cuando estás contenta aún la tarareas.

-Pero hace mucho que no…

-Por favor Tomoyo.

-Está bien –aceptó la joven sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Shaoran que apenas había comprendido lo que pasaba-. ¿Qué es lo que hará Tomoyo?

-No se preocupe, todo está bajo control –aseguró Sakura antes de tomar de la mano a su amiga y apresurarse a la pista de baile.

Detrás del escenario Sakura habló con el animador de la fiesta explicándole a grandes rasgos la situación, después junto con Tomoyo platicó con el pianista de la agrupación explicándole lo que pretendían, el hombre asintió de acuerdo.

-Damas y caballeros –dijo el animador-. Necesito su amable atención.

-No sabes como apreció esto Tomoyo –dijo Sakura a su amiga mientras le entregaba el micrófono que tomaba con manos temblorosas.

-Ni siquiera he ensayado –musitó Tomoyo recordando las largas horas de ensayo para el festival.

-Lo harás bien, como siempre –aseguró Sakura.

-Tenemos una sorpresa esta noche –continuó el animador-. Una buena amiga de la pareja les tiene un pequeño regalo: una canción dedicada a ellos. Por favor un aplauso para la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

Se escucharon los aplausos seguidos por algunos murmullos en el salón y después silencio. Tomoyo apareció con micrófono en mano y al sentir toda la atención en ella simplemente sonrió y dirigió una mirada al pianista para que empezara a tocar.

**_Te quedaras en mis sueños, _****_  
_****_recorriendo mi mente, _****_  
_****_habitando mí espacio. _****_  
_****_Te quedaras en mis sueños, _****_  
_****_hasta que logre sacarte... _****_  
_****_¡Eso si algún día puedo! _****_  
_****_Te quedaras en mi mente, _****_  
_****_como algo inalcanzable, _****_  
_****_como una fantasía que _****_  
_****_nunca lograre realizar _****_  
_****_Y aunque tus palabras _****_  
_****_y tus gestos me hieran, _****_  
_****_disimulare con una sonrisa _****_  
_****_mi dolor de no tenerte. _****_  
_****_Pienso en tu mirada _****_  
_****_buscando algún sendero, _****_  
_****_he imagino tu cabello _****_  
_****_deslizándose por mis manos, _****_  
_****_He imaginado tomarte entre mis brazos _****_  
_****_para compartir un suspiro _****_  
_****_y sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, _****_  
_****_rozando con el mío, _****_  
_****_pero solo eso es, solo un sueño. _****_  
_****_Un sueño de recorrer con mis labios _****_  
_****_tus besos perdidos y saborear el néctar que _****_  
_****_despliega tu encanto, _****_  
_****_Ese encanto que me lleva _****_  
_****_a hacer locuras incontroladas, _****_  
_****_ese encanto que se apodera de mi mano, _****_  
_****_la culpable de escribirte estas letras, _****_  
_****_porque escribiendo es la única manera _****_  
_****_de poner mi corazón, cerca de tu lado_**

Al final de la última nota no había ningún ruido, unos segundos de silencio y después una enorme ovación

Tomoyo sonrió y se inclinó, entregó el micrófono y bajo del escenario donde las hermanas Li ya la esperaban para felicitarla. Yue y Fuutie se acercaban también. Sakura desde lejos seguía aplaudiendo cuando Tomoyo la miró le lanzó un beso gesticulando un gracias antes de salir corriendo a la cocina.

Cuando al fin terminaron todas las felicitaciones y el alboroto de las hermanas, Tomoyo se encaminó hacia la mesa pero al notar que Eriol había sido instalado en la misma mesa que Sakura y los demás, prefirió dirigirse a donde estaba su madre.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su destino pudo presenciar el momento en que Haku le daba los últimos toques al pastel. Las letras doradas habían desaparecido y salidos de la nada aparecieron una pareja de novios para coronar el pastel.

-No preguntaré como lo hiciste –dijo Sakura entusiasmada-. Pero si diré que eres genial.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, siempre es bueno complacer a alguien que aprecia mi trabajo.

-Te adoro –exclamó Sakura sin poder resistirse y se lanzó al cuello del hombre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran desde de la cocina fue testigo del gesto de la joven. Inmóvil por la impresión fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, había sentido una especie de golpe seco en el pecho cuando la vio posar sus labios sobre la mejilla de Haku.

-¿Está todo en orden? –preguntó con una voz que hasta el mismo le sonó extraña.

-Si, si –asintió Sakura feliz-. Puede verlo usted mismo.

Shaoran apenas dio unos pasos, observó el trabajo y asintió.

-Perfecto, podemos continuar –y miró a Haku-. Buen trabajo.

-Gracias señor Li –dijo inclinándose.

-Me has salvado la vida –susurró Sakura a Haku mientras Shaoran salía-. Ese hombre me odia.

Haku miró a Sakura con incredulidad pues a él no le pareció ver odio en las miradas que el señor Li le dirigía.

Ya mas sereno y mientras presenciaba la partida del pastel, Shaoran aprovechó la oportunidad para saludar a Eriol. Los jóvenes se apartaron un poco de la mesa para poder platicar.

-Creo que Tomoyo está un poco molesta –dice Eriol a Shaoran mientras observa en dirección a la chica.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –responde Shaoran-. No trajo pareja esperando que tu aparecieras, y cuando lo haces vienes acompañado.

-Lo sé, no pude evitarlo.

-Como que no pudiste evitarlo…

-Me encontré a Kaho en el aeropuerto y ya no pude deshacerme de ella.

-Si ya me imagino.

-¡Es la verdad! Insistió en acompañarme.

-Creí que habías dicho que terminarías con ella.

-Lo he intentado –dijo con un suspiro-. Ella está aferrada a que estoy confundido y ha aceptado a que después de hoy me dará un tiempo para reflexionar.

-Comprendo –murmuró Shaoran lanzando una mirada a la modelo, cuando se lo proponía Kaho podía ser testaruda. Además estaba seguro que esta sería la primera vez que la dejaran y no al revés.

-¿Y tú, no trajiste pareja? –preguntó Eriol a su amigo.

-No –gruñó a modo de respuesta-. Meiling iba a venir, pero en el último momento se quedó a cuidar a uno de mis sobrinos –Eriol lo miró sorprendido a lo que Shaoran añadió-: Varicela, solo así Shiefa vendría, no hubiera dejado al pequeño al cuidado de cualquier desconocida.

-Y entonces, ya no te dio tiempo invitar a nadie más.

-Aunque lo hubiera tenido no lo habría hecho, ya sabes lo que una invitación a la boda de una de mis hermanas supondría –y frunció aún más el ceño-. La chica supondría que la invito para que conozca a mi familia y ya estaría escuchando las campanas de boda sin que yo dijera una palabra al respecto.

-Así que preferiste venir solo.

-Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

La música volvió a sonar y las parejas se acercaron a la pista de baile. Eriol notó a Ieran Li acercándose a platicar con Sonomi Daidouji.

-Parece que tu madre ha hecho una nueva amiga –comentó mirando a la mesa donde estaba Tomoyo.

-Si, ha sido toda una sorpresa –Shaoran guardó silencio antes de añadir-. Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué? –dijo Eriol con aire ausente pues su atención estaba en el tal William que sacaba a Tomoyo a la pista de baile.

-Es sobre la fiesta de disfraces en tu casa… -y carraspeó incómodo-. Quiero saber quien era la chica con el disfraz de Hada.

-Eso es fácil –respondió Eriol conteniendo una sonrisa, Shaoran lo miraba con atención-. El Hada era Tomoyo.

-Estoy hablando en serio –gruñó Shoaran molesto-. Me refiero al Hada rosa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Con que un Hada rosa –y fingió pensarlo detenidamente.

-¡Eriol! –Lo llamó Kaho acercándose a ellos para tomarlo de la mano-. No he venido para estar sentada, vamos a bailar.

-¡Eriol! –gritó Shaoran exasperado.

-Lo siento amigo –se disculpó Eriol mientras era arrastrado a la pista de baile-. Lo pensaré lo prometo.

Tomoyo mientras tanto captó el momento exacto en que Eriol y Kaho aparecieron en la pista y no le quedo otro remedio que poner atención a lo que William le decía en ese instante.

-Fue una canción muy bonita –decía William al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco más hacia ella-. Tienes una voz hermosa Tomoyo.

-Gracias –respondió ella con incomodidad. Jamás hubiera aceptado bailar esa pieza con él si la mirada que le lanzó su madre no la hubiera obligado a ello-. La canté hace tiempo en la escuela.

-Sonomi no me había mencionado que cantabas tan bien.

-Es la primera vez que me escucha, ya sabes siempre está ocupada.

-Si claro, el trabajo. Pero podrías dedicarte a cantar profesionalmente –sugirió acercándola más a él-. Yo podría ayudarte con eso si quisieras…

-No lo creo –negó Tomoyo tratando de empujarlo y descubrió con molestia que él continuaba acortando el espacio entre ellos.

-¿Por qué? Con esa cara –y acarició su mejilla con un dedo-. Y ese cuerpo…

Tomoyo escandalizada sintió la palma de su mano bajando lentamente por la espalda. Iba a empujarlo y gritarle que la soltara cuando vio que alguien estaba detrás de él.

-Disculpe –dijo Touya tocando el hombro de William que de inmediato eliminó la presión de sus manos-. Esta pieza es mía.

-No lo creo –replicó William.

-A mi me parece que si –aseguró Touya con una fría mirada y sin esperar más liberó a Tomoyo de sus brazos y bailando se alejaron.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Tomoyo liberando el aire de sus pulmones.

-No me agrada ese tipo –respondió Touya viendo como William recobraba la compostura y se dirigía a su mesa como si nada pasara.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Simplemente lo noté –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo un poco sorprendida, no me esperaba… eso.

-Debes tener cuidado con él.

-Antes no estaba segura, pero ahora… -las palabras quedaron en el aire-. Tendré cuidado, gracias Touya.

Continuaron bailando. Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo por dejar a un lado el incidente y de repente su mirada se topó con otra azul que la miraba fijamente. Eriol, también él se había dado cuenta y la miraba preocupado. A pesar de de seguir molesta sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bien, aunque al posar su mirada en Kaho volvió a apartar la vista y miró en dirección a la mesa donde William y Sonomi platicaban con las manos entrelazadas, sintió una profunda tristeza, su madre no había notado nada, parecía tan ciega respecto a él.

Sakura llegó hasta su mesa vacía, pues todos estaban en la pista de baile y se sentó con un suspiro. Esa había estado cerca, pero gracias a (¿) y Tomoyo todo había resultado bien. Miró a la pista y sonrió al ver a Tomoyo y Touya bailando, se sorprendió al ver a Eriol pues no había notado el momento en que llegó y doble fue su sorpresa al ver a su pareja. Volvió a mirar a su amiga, pobre Tomoyo tan ilusionada que estaba con que Eriol apareciera.

Otra pareja atrajo su atención y un conocido dolor se instaló en su pecho. Ahí estaban y se veían tan felices. Yukari abrazaba a Yukito con ambas manos detrás de su cuello, y él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras le decía al oído algo que la hacía reír y peinó su cabello con mucho cuidado. Sakura dejó salir su dolor, no importaría que lo hiciera en ese momento cuando nadie la veía.

-¿Me permite esta pieza? –dijo Li Shaoran inclinándose hacia ella y ofreciéndole una mano.

-S-si –tartamudeó Sakura y colocó su mano en la de él, arrepintiéndose en ese momento. La había sorprendido, nada más podía explicar el que ella hubiera aceptado.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Se preguntaba Shaoran llevando a la señorita Kinomoto a la pista de baile. Aún estaba rumiando su mala suerte pues Eriol no parecía dispuesto a revelarle la identidad de su Hada cuando miró a la señorita Kinomoto sentada sola en la mesa y con una expresión tan triste en el rostro que le partió el corazón.

Adivinó el motivo de su tristeza al ver hacía donde dirigía su mirada. Yukito Tsukishiro padrino y primo del novio. En la cena de compromiso organizada por su madre, donde habían convivido las dos familias, había tenido oportunidad de tratar al hombre y también de notar la adoración con que la señorita Kinomoto lo miraba, absorbiendo cada una de las palabras que el hombre pronunciaba. Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo demasiado y ya estaba caminando hacia ella para preguntarle si quería bailar. ¿Por qué no dijo que no?

-Resolvió muy bien lo del pastel –dijo él cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile.

-Gra-gracias –musitó Sakura comprendiendo que la estaba felicitando.

-Debo reconocer que la organización en general ha sido un éxito –añadió notando que el brillo volvía a sus ojos.

-Fue un reto –admitió Sakura alegre-. Pero me esforcé al máximo por Fuutie, merecía lo mejor.

-No voy a negar eso. Lo ha hecho bien señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente ante el cumplido, era la primera vez que oía algo bueno de los labios de ese hombre.

-Siempre está sonriendo –murmuró él.

-Me gusta sonreír.

-Me gusta verla sonreír –confesó Shaoran con voz ronca.

La sensación de deja vú los envolvió a ambos, tensándose al mismo tiempo. Esas palabras ya se habían dicho antes en otro momento pero…

-Shaoran –lo llamó Eriol desde atrás.

-¿Qué? –gruñó Shaoran sin dejar de mirar a la señorita Kinomoto.

-La canción terminó.

Sakura y Shaoran rojos como la grana se soltaron al notar que ya nadie bailaba a su alrededor.

-"_Tragame tierra_" –pensaron mientras huían de la pista.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: **Hola a todos, espero que hayas tenido unas lindas vacaciones de semana santa. Creo que ya seria cinismo de mi parte si me disculpo una y otra vez por no actualizar con la frecuencia de antes. Me esta tomando tiempo y hasta energía poder escribir cada capítulo, no se que me pasa la verdad. Me esta costando darle un rumbo ahora que he empezado con esta segunda parte y en realidad ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes para dedicarle al fic. Como sea insistiré en que seguiré escribiendo hasta llegar al final, hay muchas cosas que aun pueden suceder en este fic, muchas que siguen en mi cabeza y que se niegan a quedarse ahí aunque de repente me cueste tanto trabajo ponerlas en papel.

Como verán fue un capítulo largo pero estoy estableciendo lo que será para los siguientes capítulos, ahora si se habrán dado cuenta que ya hay más participación de Sakura y Shaoran y así seguirá. Por favor no se enojen con Eriol, ya le tocara su momento de sufrir. Yue y Fuutie no se con que frecuencia aparecerán tal vez no con la misma que hasta ahora. Me han dicho que tal vez pueda hacer algo para buscarle pareja a Touya y aunque me parece una tarea titánica creo que algo se me esta ocurriendo aunque OJO no prometo nada.

La canción que interpreta Tomoyo en realidad es un poema que saque de un mensaje de un grupo de Hotmail al que pertenezco el poema se llama Te quedaras en mis sueños y desconozco el autor, si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga para hacer la aclaración pertinente.

Una vez más les pido por favor, que me avisen cuando quieran añadirse a mi msn, no puedo admitir a nadie si no se de quien se trata, ya saben pro aquello de los virus. Así que esta es la ultima oportunidad para que alguien me diga si reconocen los siguientes nicks: MELISSA, manacols, feniiithax, thecrazyayame, tayyen, karenss8, DINA. Se los agradeceré mucho.

Bueno, como siempre espero que les guste el capítulo, que no sea demasiado tedioso y espero sus reviews.

Hasta pronto

Daulaci


	16. Chapter 16

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Desde el momento en que cruzó la reja de su casa notó algo extraño en el ambiente. Iba a llevar el auto a la cochera pero la detuvo el chofer que ya le hacía señas.

-¿Qué pasa señor Akita? –preguntó cuando el hombre se plantó a su lado y abrió la puerta para ayudarla a salir.

-Yo llevaré su auto a la cochera señorita –informó el hombre con cierta aprehensión-. La señora la espera y no desea que se retrace un minuto más.

-¿Me espera? –exclamó con sorpresa mirando a la casa-. ¿Mi mamá está en casa?, ¿a esta hora? –el chofer asintió y ella se apresuró a sacar su bolso, los libros y la cámara que llevaba en el auto negándose a que el chofer las llevara por ella.

Al llegar a la puerta principal ni siquiera tocó la perilla pues una sirvienta la abrió de inmediato.

-Buenas noches señorita –saludó la mujer de mediana edad.

-Buenas noches, gracias –murmuró Tomoyo entrando lentamente mientras observaba el ir y venir de otros sirvientes.

-¡Tomoyo, al fin llegas! –Exclamó Sonomi bajando por las escaleras portando un elegante vestido negro-. ¿Por qué no contestaste a mis llamadas? He tratado de localizarte desde hace horas.

-Estaba en la biblioteca ya apagué el móvil, olvidé volver a encenderlo. "_Mentira_" –pensó Tomoyo, llevaba días apagando el móvil para no tener que contestar las llamadas de Eriol.

-Yo no sé para que te lo compré si lo llevas apagado.

-Todavía no me acostumbro a usarlo –se excusó Tomoyo.

-En fin, ya no importa, tienes que subir a cambiarte en este momento –y miró el reloj-. Apenas tienes tiempo.

-Pero… pero… no entiendo –balbuceó mientras su madre la empujaba a las escaleras.

-Los Li vendrán a cenar ¿no recuerdas?

-¡Hoy! –exclamó volviéndose a Sonomi-. Pensé que vendrían hasta el sábado.

-Cambiamos la fecha –explicó Sonomi un tanto impaciente-. La señora Li debe volver a China.

-No sabía nada.

-¿No lo sabías? Le dije a Toshime que te avisara… ¡espere! –gritó Sonomi a una empleada que llevaba un pesado jarrón con flores-. ¿A dónde lleva eso?

-"_Toshime_" –pensó Tomoyo arrugando el ceño, eso lo explicaba todo.

El ama de llaves llevaba tiempo en una actitud muy apacible, casi le sorprendió que no hubiera intentado sabotearla de algún modo… hasta ahora. Sería tal vez porque ahora su madre estaba tan distraída con la llegada de William que quería aprovechar la situación haciéndola quedar mal con los Li. Si no hubiera estado evitando a Eriol en esos días tal vez se habría animado a pasar a La Casa de las Rosas de regreso de la escuela y se habría perdido la cena en casa.

Justo en ese momento Toshime apareció seguramente buscando a Sonomi. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Tomoyo disfrutó el que una vez más los planes de Toshime no se cumplieran.

-¿Pero que haces ahí parada? –la reprendió Sonomi con cierta desesperación-. Debes subir a cambiarte.

Antes de que Tomoyo tuviera oportunidad de replicar la sirvienta que custodiaba la puerta volvió a abrir esta para cederle el paso a William que llevaba un par de botellas de vino.

-¡Will! Llegas temprano –sonrió Sonomi feliz mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda –explicó Wiliam y en cuanto Sonomi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, cosa que abochornó a todos los presente a excepción de Toshime que se limitó a arquear una ceja.

-¡William! –susurró Sonomi escandalizada-. ¿Qué va a pensar Tomoyo? –y miró a su hija de soslayo.

-Que su madre está tan hermosa que no pude contenerme –y lanzó una mirada a la joven.

Tomoyo escuchó perfectamente y supo que el comentario estaba dirigido a ella. Aún cargaba sus cosas de la escuela y supo que no podría escapar, aunque tal vez fuera mejor que lo saludara ahora que estaba su madre presente.

-William tiene razón mamá, eres una mujer muy hermosa –replicó Tomoyo mirando fijamente al hombre-. Disculpa si no te doy la mano pero estoy un poco cargada.

-Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente –respondió William dirigiéndose a ella.

Tomoyo no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba, cuando él hombre se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tardándose unos segundos más de lo apropiado.

-Tan hermosa como la madre –dijo él.

-Will eres un adulador –sonrió Sonomi pues se alegraba que su hija se llevara tan bien con él y se volvió a mirar a la sirvienta que estaba en la puerta-. Llévese las botellas que trajo el señor McAllister. No debiste molestarte Will.

-Es un placer –aseguró entregando las botellas-. Traje tus favoritos, se que esta noche es muy especial. Hacer negocios con la familia Li será un gran paso para tu empresa y sobre todo para ti.

Tomoyo aún permanecía en su lugar, con las mejillas coloreadas por la furia que sentía. Un movimiento a su lado le recordó que Toshime había presenciado todo y se obligó a aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Subiré a cambiarme mamá –anunció dándose la vuelta al mismo tiempo que balanceaba el peso de sus libros.

-Ya era hora, Toshime ayuda a Tomoyo con eso.

-No. Yo puedo hacerlo, gracias Toshime.

-Como prefiera señorita.

Tomoyo subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y entró a su habitación conteniendo las ganas de azotar la puerta. Dejó caer sus libros sobre la cama y se tiró a un lago lanzando un gruñido mientras se limpiaba la mejilla.

-¡Como se atreve! –masculló furiosa.

Desde el día de la boda de Fuutie y Yue había tratado de buscar el modo de hablar con su madre sobre "Will" pero se dio cuenta que de momento no podría hacer nada al respecto: Sonomi lo tenía en un pedestal y nada podría tocarlo. Además su relación con su madre aún era muy frágil y la confianza entre ellas no era tan sólida como para soportar una prueba así.

Se levantó de la cama lanzando maldiciones contra William y se apresuró hacia el baño. A la mitad del camino notó que alguien había dejado un vestido azul celeste colgado cerca de la puerta del vestidor. Lo tomó pensando que seguramente su madre lo habría elegido para que lo usara esa noche. Observando detenidamente el vestido concluyó que no sería una velada informal y recordó el atuendo impecable de William y el vestido largo de su madre.

Suspiró resignada y se dispuso a cambiarse después de meditarlo un poco decidió tomar un baño rápido. Eso le daría el pretexto para no bajar de inmediato, no quería correr el riesgo de quedarse a solas con William.

Al final justo iba bajando la escalera cuando llegaron Ieran Li y Shaoran. No hubo nada de falso en la sonrisa de Tomoyo al recibirlos cosa que complació a Sonomi.

Antes de cenar pasaron al salón donde tomaron unas bebidas y platicaron largamente sobre la boda de Fuutie. Según se dijo ella y su esposo habían salido de luna de miel en un crucero por las islas griegas que duraría un mes.

Al poco tiempo de que hubieron llegado Tomoyo notó a Shaoran más serio de lo normal. Cuando por fin se dirigieron al comedor, ella se animó a hablar con él.

-¿Esta todo bien? –le preguntó tomando su brazo para que la escoltara al comedero.

-Eso creo –respondió él con una mirada dubitativa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada –agitó la cabeza-. Es solo algo que sospecho.

-¿Algo que sospechas? ¿Sobre qué?

Pero ya no pudo responderle pues ya llegaban al comedor y Sonomi les indicó el lugar que ocuparían. A Tomoyo y Shaoran los sentaron juntos, ella aún lo miraba preocupada cosa que él notó.

-Mira, no te preocupes –le susurró para que no lo escucharan-. Tal vez solo estoy exagerando, ya después te contaré y te reirás con lo absurdo de la idea.

-Está bien –asintió Tomoyo aunque no estaba segura del todo.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Sonomi e Ieran hablaron sobre los negocios que tenían en común. Shaoran también participó mostrando su aprobación en cuanto a los beneficios que les daría trabajar juntos. Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente lo que se discutía y para su molestia William también participó en la platica tratando en lo posible de mostrar sus conocimientos en el tema.

Cuando por fin regresaron al salón para tomar el café el ambiente era relajado. Shaoran se mostraba más animado y platicaba con Tomoyo sobre las ventajas de estudiar en la universidad de Tokio.

-Tienen excelentes programas de postgrado –le decía Shaoran-. Compitiendo con las mejores universidades del mundo, así que eso me permitirá seguir estudiando sin tener que sufrir nuevamente los inconvenientes de un traslado.

-Lo que significa que aún vas a estudiar mucho tiempo ahí ¿cierto?

-Un par de años.

-Entonces es posible que nos veamos por ahí.

-Así es.

-¿Qué esta estudiando usted señorita Daidouji? –preguntó Ieran interviniendo en la conversación.

-Llámeme Tomoyo por favor –pidió con una sonrisa, Ieran inclinó la cabeza agradecida-. Tomo cursos de arte, me gusta mucho la fotografía.

-Tomoyo toma unas fotografías magnificas –añadió Shaoran.

-Y también toma algunos cursos de administración y economía –dijo Sonomi orgullosa.

-Por sugerencia de mamá –aclaró la joven.

-Lo consideré necesario pues después de todo algún día heredará los negocios familiares.

-Si, claro… Tomoyo debe estar preparada para el día en que deba ponerse al frente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no creo llegar a estar "al frente" propiamente, estoy segura que habrá personas mejor capacitadas que yo para dirigir los negocios.

-O tal vez un buen matrimonio con la persona adecuada para manejar una empresa como la suya –sugirió Ieran Li sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-Bueno, supongo que es una posibilidad, aunque es muy pronto para pensar en ello –dijo Tomoyo.

-No estoy de acuerdo –objetó Ieran con suavidad-. Estas en una edad muy susceptible en la que cualquier cazafortunas podrían aprovecharse de tu inocencia.

-Yo también opino lo mismo –secundó Sonomi-. Y es por eso que la señora Li y yo hemos hablado sobre la conveniencia de una alianza entre nuestras familias respaldada con un matrimonio.

Tomoyo se sintió repentinamente mareada y obligó a sus pulmones a seguir respirando. Una ligera alarma había empezado a sonar al escuchar las palabras de la señora Li, pero esta se disparo escandalosamente en cuanto Sonomi empezó a hablar.

Movió la cabeza para mirar a Shaoran comprendiendo al fin cual era su preocupación, la mirada que le dirigió confirmó lo que pensaba. El joven ceñudo se volvió a mirar a su madre.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Claro que si –asintió Ieran con toda tranquilidad y dejo su taza de café a un lado-. La familia Daidouji es una de las mejores de Japón, un linaje impecable. Y una alianza comercial con ellas sería solo un agregado al matrimonio.

-Madre, habías estado de acuerdo en dejar de lado tu búsqueda por un esposo para mi –recordó Tomoyo sin poder contenerse, animada en parte por la actitud de Shaoran.

-Lo sé, y habría mantenido mi palabra si no hubiera surgido esta oportunidad. Sobre todo porque ya había notado lo bien que se llevan y el joven Li es alguien serio y responsable.

-Siempre pensé que querrías casarme con una joven China –declaró Shaoran dividido entre la sorpresa y el enojo.

-Y así era, pero desde que terminaste tu compromiso con Meiling no he encontrado a otra joven que llene los requisitos. Y como ya le he expuesto a la señora Daidouji, Tomoyo los cubre mejor que cualquier otra joven que conozca. Así que la nacionalidad no es para mi ya un requisito indispensable.

-Pero entonces… -Shaoran las miraba sorprendido-. ¿Están hablando de un compromiso? ¿Es eso? ¿Un compromiso formal entre nosotros?

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que sucedía, había tantas cosas que objetar, pero su mente estaba en blanco, desesperada volvió a mirar a Shaoran en busca de ayuda.

-Antes de poder decir algo más –dijo el joven poniéndose de pie-. Me gustaría hablar con Tomoyo a solas… Ahora -poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ahora? –exclamó Sonomi y miró a Ieran-. Por supuesto, Tomoyo porque no lo llevas a la biblioteca, ahí podrán hablar tranquilamente.

-Si, está bien –asintió Tomoyo sintiendo un ligero alivio.

Claro, hablarían y encontrarían la manera de evitar todo ese absurdo compromiso. Camino junto a Shaoran en dirección a la biblioteca. Solo cuando estuvieron dentro se animaron a hablar.

-Esto es una locura –soltó al fin-. Estas de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto –dijo él caminando de un lado al otro-. No te ofendas Tomoyo pero no estoy listo para comprometerme, no tan joven, y no estaré listo al menos en los próximos 10 años.

-Yo tampoco estoy lista –admitió Tomoyo siguiendo a Shaoran con la mirada-. No estoy preparada para algo así, además… además, yo no siento nada especial por ti. ¡Ni siquiera he estado enamorada! –y la imagen de Eriol vino a su mente contradiciendo lo que decía, sonrojada agregó susurrando para si misma-. O tal vez si.

-Yo tampoco –admitió Shaoran deteniéndose pues había escuchado sus últimas palabras. El rostro angustiado de Tomoyo era un reflejo de lo que él sentía.

Masculló exasperado y se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Mirando su propio reflejo recordó a su Hada Rosa. Ahora se hacía más imperioso para él encontrarla.

-Tomoyo –la llamó volviéndose hacia ella-. ¿Tú sabes quien era el Hada Rosa de la fiesta de disfraces de Anessa-sama?

-¿Qué? –preguntó confusa pero al instante comprendió-. ¿Ha-Hada rosa?

-¡Tú lo sabes! –exclamó Shaoran acercándose a ella.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Eriol y ella sabían lo que había pasado esa noche, al menos lo suponían. Sakura tenía una ilusión enorme por volver a ver al misterioso hombre con el extraño disfraz verde. Y Shaoran quería saber quien era el Hada Rosa. Pero también sabían que si ellos se enteraban de la verdad antes de conocerse mejor, nunca se darían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Por favor Tomoyo si lo sabes dímelo –pidió Shaoran tomándola de los hombros.

-No puedo, no sé –tartamudeó sorprendida por su vehemencia-. No entiendo porque… Shaoran este no es el momento para esto, tenemos un problema y debemos concentrarnos en eso.

Preso de la desilusión Shaoran dejó caer los brazos a los lados. Tomoyo lo sabía, pero tampoco se lo diría pero, ¿por qué? Con cansancio se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, es solo que necesito… -y exhaló un suspiró-. Necesito tiempo.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella sentándose a su lado al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su brazo-. Pero, ¿para qué necesitas tiempo?

-"_Para encontrarla_" –pensó Shaoran y miró con detenimiento a la joven-. Tu madre no dejará de buscarte marido –fue una afirmación no una pregunta.

-Eso parece –asintió Tomoyo con pesar.

-Y mi madre había decidido empezar a buscarme una esposa a mi –se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón-. Claro ahora que ha casado a todas mis hermanas se concentrará en mí. De haberlo sabido no habría apoyado a Fuutie.

-Lo habrías hecho de todos modos –lo contradijo sabiendo pues sabía que era verdad. Eriol le había dicho cuanto amaba y cuidaba de sus hermanas a pesar de ser el menor.

-Si –admitió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué vamos a decirles?

-¿A nuestras madres?

-Tenemos que convencerlas de que esto no funcionará.

-¿Cómo sabes que no funcionaría? –quiso saber él-. ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

-Porque lo sé, porque me agradas pero no hay… chispa.

-¿Te parece? –preguntó incrédulo y volvió a incorporarse.

-¿A ti no?

-No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado.

-Bueno, yo tampoco pero es la verdad.

-Podríamos probarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo hay una manera.

-¿Cuál?

Shaoran no respondió pero la miró fijamente y aspiró con lentitud. La observó atentamente, cada uno de sus rasgos hermosos y el brillo interrogante de sus ojos. La miró con aire resuelto, levantó una mano y con cierta reserva la colocó detrás de su nuca, con su pulgar comprobó la suavidad de la piel de su mejilla.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó un poco por el contacto y lo miró a los ojos sin miedo y comprendió lo que pretendía. Para ella no había duda, pero al parecer él si las tenía y Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a permitirle una prueba.

Shaoran volvió a acariciar su mejilla y la miró a los ojos haciendo una pregunta silenciosa, ella comprendió y asintió. Él miró la suavidad de sus labios y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Haciendo un poco de presión en su nuca la acercó un poco a él, Tomoyo no se retrajo y cerró los ojos a modo de aceptación. Shaoran solo lo dudo un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarla.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando los dos empezaron a reír.

-Tenía razón –dijo Shaoran pegando su frente a la suya en un gesto fraternal antes de soltarla y alejarse un poco sin dejar de reír-. Fue como besar a una de mis hermanas.

-Yo no tengo hermanos –dijo ella riendo-. Pero creeré en tu palabra, fue como besar a un hermano.

-Y ahora que no hay dudas al respecto…

-Y ahora que "tu" no tienes dudas al respecto –lo corrigió Tomoyo risueña.

-Está bien, ahora que no "tengo" dudas al respecto, ¿qué haremos?

-No lo sé –respondió dejando de reír-. Mamá se enojará mucho.

-La mía también, pero se le pasará pronto –y la miró atentamente-. ¿A la señora Daioduji se le pasara pronto?

-No lo creo –dijo un tanto abatida-. No puedo decirle que eres un mal partido, o un aprovechado, o un bueno para nada, o que me caes mal. Decirle que no, no servirá.

-Tal vez pase lo mismo con mi madre –admitió pensativo-. Eres un buen partido Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Tú también Shaoran Li.

Los dos sonrieron y guardaron silencio meditando en la situación.

-Espera, tal vez hay una forma -exclamó sobresaltándola y le tomó las manos-. ¿Por qué no les damos por su lado?

-¿Quieres decir aceptar el compromiso? No, no, no. No creo que se buena idea.

-No, eso no. Podríamos pedir que no dieran tiempo para conocernos.

-Pero ya nos conocemos.

-No de la manera que ellas están sugiriendo. Podríamos aceptar salir juntos por un tiempo tal vez… como novios.

-¿Un noviazgo?

-Sin el compromiso –aclaró él-. Un noviazgo informal, sin la presión del compromiso.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron comprendiendo el plan.

-Pero… ¿a que se refieren con que si el noviazgo no funciona? –quiso saber Ieran una vez que le explicaron sus intenciones a sus madres.

-A que si no sentimos algo el uno por el otro, no estamos dispuesto a comprometernos –dijo Shaoran resuelto.

-¿Quieren enamorarse? –preguntó Sonomi.

-Si o al menos sentir… algún tipo de atracción –contestó Tomoyo y agregó a modo de explicación-. Somos demasiado jóvenes.

-Y no hemos experimentado algún tipo de emoción parecida.

Las dos mujeres los miraban confusas, mientras William que todo el tiempo había permanecido extrañamente callado, entrecerraba los ojos, suspicaz.

-No queremos –continuó Shaoran-. Que después aparezca la persona adecuada para nosotros, no después de comprometidos o incluso casados. Queremos estar seguros.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo pretenden que dure este "noviazgo informal"? –preguntó William interviniendo en la conversación.

Tomoyo casi hubiera querido estrangularlo o por lo menos gritarle que no era de su incumbencia pero se guardo las palabras, solo porque ya había pensando en ese detalle también.

-Un año –respondió Tomoyo levantando el rostro con firmeza.

-¡Un año! Eso es demasiado –negó Sonomi.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Ieran-. Seis meses.

-Madre…

-Seis meses Shaoran –lo detuvo antes de que continuara-. Si el noviazgo funciona o no, no tenemos porque esperar más.

-Pero, ¿y si en seis meses no estamos seguros? ¿Si necesitamos más tiempo? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Igual podrán tener tiempo mientras están comprometidos –razonó Ieran.

-Está bien –aceptó Shaoran y antes de que Tomoyo protestara agregó-. Pero será un compromiso largo. Tomoyo y yo estamos de acuerdo en que aún es demasiado pronto para nosotros el pensar en matrimonio.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo quieren que duré el compromiso? –quiso saber Sonomi.

-Hasta un año después de que Tomoyo se gradúe, solo entonces podremos anunciar el matrimonio y empezar los preparativos para la boda. Y no negociaremos eso –sentenció Shaoran apoyado por Tomoyo que permanecía a su lado.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sonomi después de un largo silencio-. Si la señora Li también lo está…

Ieran miró a su hijo fijamente por un largo periodo de tiempo. Lo conocía muy bien, mejor de lo que él creía y sabía que algo estaba tramando. "_Seis meses de noviazgo formal_". Y miró a Tomoyo y pensó que tal vez el acuerdo no estaría tan mal, su hijo aún podía enamorarse de ella.

-Está bien, que así sea –respondió al fin para alivio de los jóvenes.

Tomoyo sonreía abiertamente mientras Shaoran solo hizo una inclinación agradeciendo a su madre la decisión y sin apartar la vista de ella pensó.

-"_Lo siento madre, pero lo que tu no sabes, es que tal vez, tal vez… yo ya esté enamorado_".

Unos brillantes ojos verdes ocuparon su mente.

----------

Habían llegado en un tiempo record al parque de diversiones, Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Se volvió a ver a su acompañante, era la primera vez que veía a Eriol así, nervioso y tal vez un poco molesto.

-Recuerda que prometiste ayudarme en la fiesta infantil –le dijo ella en cuanto apago el auto.

-No lo olvidaré –prometió él antes de bajar del auto.

Sakura lo vio darle la vuelta al auto para ayudarla a bajar, aunque más que ayudarla casi a sacó volando y sin soltarle la mano la arrastró tras de si mientras se perdían en la multitud. ¿Cómo se había metido en eso?, se preguntaba la chica tratando de seguirle el paso.

**- Flash back -**

_Esa mañana de sábado había decidido pasar a saludar Anessa-sama y la señora Seri antes de enfrascarse en los preparativos de la fiesta infantil que celebraría el próximo fin de semana. Había días que no platicaba con esas dulces señoras y Sakura deseaba al igual que ellas comentar los últimos acontecimientos._

_Cuando llegó ya la esperaban en la mesita de la terraza con el desayuno servido. Después de los saludos y el efusivo recibimiento de Canela, las tres se sentaron en la mesa a platicar tranquilamente._

_-Sonomi Daidouji es tan lista como imaginaba –comentó Anessa-sama mientras daba un sorbo a su café-. No dudo que estuviera planeando todo esto desde antes de salir de viaje. Seguramente llevó a Tomoyo a China para que la señora Li le diera el visto bueno._

_-La señora Li tampoco se habrá quedado atrás –dijo Seri pues ya bastante había escuchado sobre la madre de Shaoran-. Deben llevar tiempo planeando esto, ¿Dónde se habrán conocido?_

_-Eso es lo de menos –Anessa-sama hizo una mueca-. Ahora no habrá forma de que ayudemos a Tomoyo a deshacer esto._

_-Al menos no en los próximos seis meses –asintió Sakura-. Es el plazo que han acordado._

_-Podría haber sido peor –dijo Seri-. Podrían haberle arreglado un compromiso con alguien nefasto._

_-Shaoran es un caballero –dijo Anessa-sama de acuerdo-. Por lo menos esperemos que así el tal McAllister se mantenga alejado de Tomoyo. Ese tipo es horrible._

_Las tres estuvieron de acuerdo, Anessa-sama guardó silencio y miró hacia el jardín recordando la última conversación telefónica con Tomoyo, cuando la joven le contó lo sucedido aquella noche en su casa. Habría preferido platicar con ella personalmente pero comprendía que siguiera molesta con Eriol, después de todo solo había pasado una semana desde la boda. La propia Seri estaba furiosa con él por haberse presentado con Kaho a la fiesta._

_Anessa-sama agitó la cabeza ligeramente y cerró los ojos para dar otro sorbo a su café. "Eriol, Eriol, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?"_

_-¿Ustedes creen que podrían enamorarse? –preguntó Sakura rompiendo el agradable silencio._

_Las mujeres la miraron con sorpresa, ninguna de ellas se había planteado esa posibilidad. Otra persona más había escuchado esa misma pregunta y se había quedado inmóvil dentro de la casa, en un ángulo desde el cual no lo verían._

_-No había pensado en eso –murmuró Seri y miró a Anessa-sama-. ¿Usted cree que sea posible?_

_-No lo sé, tal vez –dijo Anessa-sama pensativa-. No sería imposible._

_-Tomoyo dice que el señor Li estaba de acuerdo con ella al pensar que sus madres aceptaron el tiempo de prueba esperando que esto sucediera. Aunque Tomoyo lo cree poco probable pues ellos hicieron una prueba._

_-¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba? –preguntó Seri._

_-Se besaron._

_Eriol tuvo que contenerse las ganas de… de… ¿de qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. ¿Shaoran besando a Tomoyo? Tan ensimismado estaba procesando la noticia que no escucho lo siguiente._

_-¿Y qué pasó? –exclamó Seri._

_-Nada –respondió Sakura con simpleza._

_-¿Nada? –dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono, inclinándose hacia la joven._

_-Tomoyo dice que fue como besar a un hermano y al parecer el señor Li estuvo de acuerdo._

_-Bueno, eso es un alivio –sonrió Anessa-sama._

_-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Sakura, porque a pesar de lo indiferente que le era la situación a ella también le pareció que era un alivio y necesitaba una buena excusa para justificar esa sensación._

_-Bueno, Tomoyo es muy joven aún, puede conocer a otras personas._

_-Tiene razón mi señora, pero, ¿ahora que planean hacer?_

_-Tendrán que salir juntos durante los próximos seis meses –informó Sakura-. Por cierto que hoy es su primera cita._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Y a dónde irán?_

_-Al parque de diversiones, han preferido que su primera cita fuera informal._

_-Al menos suena divertido –estuvo de acuerdo la anciana-. Esperemos que Tomoyo nos cuente como les fue._

_-¿Has dicho al parque de diversiones? –preguntó Eriol saliendo a la terraza a tal velocidad que las sobresaltó._

_-Buenos días Eriol –saludó Anessa-sama recobrando la serenidad, la señora Seri apenas lanzó un gruñido._

_-Buenos días –dijo Sakura siguiendo el ejemplo de la anciana._

_-Buenos días a todas –respondió Eriol recobrando el control y se dirigió a Sakura-. ¿Entonces, han ido al parque de diversiones?_

_-Si –asintió Sakura y miró su reloj-. Precisamente en este momento el señor Li debe estar en su casa para recogerla._

_-Shaoran –corrigió Eriol entre dientes-. Llámalo Shaoran, no le hará daño –y miró su reloj-. Entonces estamos a tiempo._

_-¿De qué? –preguntaron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo._

_-Vamos Sakura –dijo él ignorando la pregunta-. Vas a acompañarme –y tomó su mano para llevarla con él._

_-¿A-A dónde? ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó mientras era arrastrada. Como Eriol no contestó alcanzó a agitar la mano para despedirse-. Hasta luego, gracias por el desayuno._

_Anessa-sama y la señora Seri agitaron la mano boquiabiertas, las dos se habían levantado de sus sillas y volvieron a sentarse._

_-¿Qué fue todo eso? –dijo Seri._

_-No estoy segura, pero supongo que todo empieza a tomar su cauce –respondió Anessa-sama con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-¿A dónde vamos Eriol? –Preguntó Sakura mientras era sacada de la casa-. ¿Tardaremos mucho? Tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Vamos al parque de diversiones._

_-¡Qué!_

_-Vamos a acompañar a Tomoyo y Shaoran en su cita._

_-¿Qué? ¿Vamos? ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? –balbuceó mientras se soltaba de su mano._

_-Porque, porque… ¡porque si!_

_-Ah no, yo no voy a ir a meterme a la cita de Tomoyo con, con… con ese hombre –espetó Sakura-. No lo soporto unas horas, menos todo el día._

_-Por favor Sakura._

_-No, no puedo –negó cruzándose de brazos._

_-Sakura, Tomoyo aún esta enojada conmigo._

_-Y con justa razón._

_-Lo sé, lo admito, pero hasta ahora no me ha dado la oportunidad de disculparme, necesito hablar con ella._

_-No lo sé._

_-Por favor Sakura._

_-Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo renuente._

_-¿Qué cosas?_

_-Debo hacer algunas compras y recoger los disfraces._

_-¿Disfraces?_

_-Para la fiesta infantil del próximo sábado –explicó Sakura-. Todos los del staff nos disfrazaremos de animales de granja._

_-Te ayudaré con lo que quieras –ofreció Eriol-. Te ayudaré en la fiesta._

_-Mmm no lo sé._

_-Yo iré a recoger los disfraces._

_-¿Me ayudarías a decorar?_

_-Lo que sea, lo que quieras, pero por favor haz esto por mi._

_-Es un gran favor._

_-Estoy consciente de ello, pero prometo que no te arrepentirás._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-"_Ya me estoy arrepintiendo_" –pensaba Sakura mientras era llevada de un lado al otro.

-¿Dónde crees que podrán estar? –preguntó Eriol deteniéndose un momento.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué le gusta a Tomoyo?

-A Tomoyo le gusta todo, aunque seguramente querrá empezar con algo tranquilo. Tal vez a la casa de los espejos.

-¡Vamos! –y volvió a tomarle la mano apresurando el paso.

Eriol empezaba a sentirse frenético, quería hablar con Tomoyo, quería que lo perdonara y sobre todo quería oír de sus labios lo que pensaba de todo ese disparatado plan. Shaoran ya había hablado con él por teléfono informándole lo sucedido. Claro que el muy canalla había olvidado mencionar lo del beso, aunque también le había dicho otras cosas que resultaban igualmente preocupantes.

**- Flash Back -**

_-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo –dijo Eriol apretando el teléfono en la mano mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación-. Te estás burlando de mi._

_-Yo no haría eso. Jamás bromearía con algo así –respondió Shaoran al otro lado de la línea, disfrutando de la reacción de Eriol-. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por con quien sale Tomoyo en los próximos seis meses. Te sentirás tranquilo de que está a salvo conmigo. _

_-Pero, ¿por qué aceptaron? Pudieron decir que no._

_-Que fácil suena cuando lo dices, pero no es tan sencillo._

_-ES sencillo._

_-No, no lo es. Mi madre está decidida y por lo que vi la señora Daidouji también. Al menos tenemos una tregua y eso nos dará tiempo para pensar algo._

_-El tiempo pasa volando –objetó Eriol-. Y si no se nos ocurre nada._

_-Nos comprometemos y ya –dijo Shaoran con ligereza._

_-¡Qué fácil!_

_-La verdad es que si –dijo Shaoran disfrutando cada vez más-. Eso nos daría por lo menos tres años más para decidir que hacer. Recuerda que no nos casaríamos de inmediato._

_-Muy reconfortante –dijo Eriol con sarcasmo._

_-Aunque también podría suceder algo más –habló pausadamente preparando a su amigo._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que nos gustemos –lo dejó sin habla-. Tal vez que nos enamoremos, porque Tomoyo estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que esto podría pasar –mintió-, y entonces con gusto cumpliríamos el deseo de nuestras madres. De todas maneras es alguien agradable y muy considerada. Muy diferente a las demás ¿No estás de acuerdo? _

_El silencio era tal que la línea parecía muerta._

_-¿Eriol? –Shaoran contenía a duras penas las ganas de reírse-. ¿No te parecería fantástico, tus mejores amigos unidos por el matrimonio?_

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-No, no me parece fantástico –murmuró Eriol vislumbrando la casa de los espejos disminuyó el paso y miró de reojo a Sakura. Aún le quedaba un AS bajo la manga.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo y Shaoran pasaban de espejo en espejo, riendo con las diferentes formas que adoptaban sus reflejos.

-Creo que nunca había visto a mi madre tan contenta –dijo Tomoyo.

-La mía estaba un poco escéptica pero también estaba satisfecha.

-¿Crees que se lo tomen muy mal cuando terminemos con todo esto?

-Tal vez, pero no podrán decir que no lo intentamos.

-Tienes razón. Aún no se como no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. La visita a tu casa, la invitación a la boda.

-Parecía inofensivo ¿verdad?

-Pero a pesar de eso tú sospechabas, ¿o por qué estabas tan serio al principio?

-Si, me pareció rara, la urgencia porque nos reuniéramos en tu casa antes de que ella regresara a China y el que yo la acompañara.

-¿No se lo preguntaste a tu madre?

-Si, y me respondió que tu madre quería devolver el gesto por la invitación a la boda, aún así me pareció muy raro.

Siguieron caminando, comentando lo sucedido esa noche hasta que Shaoran se detuvo y miró de frente a la joven.

-¿Tomoyo? Aquella noche ya no me respondiste.

-¿Sobre que?

-Tú sabes quien es el Hada Rosa –afirmó con tranquilidad.

-Bueno yo…

-No me respondas, solo dime una cosa, ¿Eriol te pidió que no me dijeras nada? –Tomoyo asintió dubitativa-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Quién es ella?

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, pero pronto lo descubrirás, lo prometo y entonces entenderás porque.

-¿Es algo malo? –preguntó con cautela-. ¿Está comprometida o casada?

-No, nada de eso. Ya verás cuando todo se descubra.

-Está bien –dijo no muy convencido-. Tomoyo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si, claro.

-Bueno, verás… ayer por la noche platiqué con Eriol y le conté todo este enredo, pero le di a entender que tal vez tú y yo podríamos enamorarnos.

-¿Por qué?

-Para molestarlo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-, para desquitarme por lo del Hada Rosa, para no desaprovechar la oportunidad de llevarle la ventaja alguna vez.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué habría de molestarle que nos enamoráramos?

-Le molesta créeme. Por eso quería pedirte que no me desmintieras al respecto, al menos por un tiempo.

Aunque no podía creer que Eriol pudiera molestarse por algo como eso, Tomoyo pensó que si eso era posible no estaría mal que Eriol sufriera aunque sea un poquitito.

-Está bien, lo haré, aunque no creo que Eriol lo pase muy mal.

-Así será lo prometo.

Al salir se encontraron con una sorpresa…

----------

Minutos más tarde las jóvenes caminaban un par de metros delante de ellos. Aprovechaban los breves momentos brindados para platicar mientras comían un helado.

-Todavía no se como es que me encuentro aquí –se quejaba Sakura.

-¿Pero como se enteró de que estábamos aquí?

-Fue culpa mía, lo siento. Me escuchó cuando hablaba con Anessa-sama y la señora Seri.

-No te preocupes; realmente no me molesta tenerte aquí o a él, es solo que no me he sentido con ganas de hablar con él, todavía.

-Está muy arrepentido –aseguró Sakura mirando de soslayo a los jóvenes-. Y desesperado por hablar contigo, el señor Li le contó lo sucedido y quiere saber lo que piensas.

-¿Por eso ha venido hasta aquí a buscarme?

-Así parece, incluso prometió ayudarme con los preparativos de la fiesta del próximo sábado, también me ayudará durante la fiesta.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Tomoyo haciendo una mueca, pues ella también se había ofrecido a ayudar el día de la fiesta-. Supongo que alguna vez tenía que hablar con él.

-Si, pero por favor no me abandones a mi suerte con el señor Li, por favor.

Sakura aún se sentía apenada por lo sucedido en la boda y sabía que si se quedaba sola con él se sentiría muy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, cada una de nosotras permanecerá con sus parejas –aseguró Tomoyo-, no pienso dejársela tan fácil a Eriol.

-Gracias –dijo aliviada y volvió a concentrarse en su helado.

-No puedo creer que te aparecieras aquí de esa manera –se quejaba Shaoran-. Y sobre todo no puedo creer que la hayas traído a ella.

-No pude evitarlo, además tenía que venir con algún pretexto, necesito hablar con Tomoyo y pedirle perdón.

-Como sea, pero si ella no quiere yo no la obligaré, además no me emociona que me dejes solo con la señorita Kinomoto.

-Sakura, se llama Sakura, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo llamarla por su nombre?

-No lo sé –murmuró Shaoran entre dientes.

-No entiendo por qué –prosiguió Eriol-. Es una mujer preciosa, interesante y divertida.

-¿Mujer? Es apenas una niña.

-Una niña no tendría esas piernas tan largas y torneadas –señaló Eriol con una sonrisa picara.

Shaoran lanzó una mirada furiosa a Eriol quien insistía con la mirada para que observara las precisas extremidades. Como si hubiera sido posible ignorarlas desde el primer momento, cuando se apareció con la señorita Kinomoto vestida con una blusa de algodón y unos pantalones cortos. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y algunos mechones escapaban de ella. Una imagen angelical y seductora.

-No me interesan sus piernas –mintió-. Se supone que estoy en mi primera cita con Tomoyo y no dejaré que la estropees.

-No lo haré –aseguró Eriol cruzando los dedos en su espalda.

----------

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente Tomoyo mantuvo su palabra y no dejó a Sakura sola con el "señor Li" ni un momento. Shaoran por otra parte receloso de las intenciones de Eriol cooperó en todo momento sin despegarse de Tomoyo en parte claro por molestar a su amigo y por otro lado porque no quería quedarse a solas con a señorita Kinomoto y sus delicadas piernas.

Pasaron la tarde de atracción en atracción, Sakura fue la más entusiasta en todo momento, siendo ella quien eligiera los juegos más arriesgados. Tomoyo aceptaba renuente en algunos casos y la mayoría de ellos acababa abrazada a Shaoran.

Después de montar en los caballitos y comer algodón de azúcar, se subieron a los coches de choque donde Tomoyo dejó ver un poco su agresividad sorprendiendo a todos incluso a si misma, su desahogo fue un todo momento contra el coche que ocupaba Eriol.

-¡Hey! –gritó Eriol en el décimo ataque y observó la satisfacción en el rostro de su amiga a lo que agregó sonriendo-. ¿Después de esta tortura podrás perdonarme?

Tomoyo respondió volviendo a chocar su carro.

-¿Al menos dejarás que me disculpe antes de matarme?

-Tal vez –gritó la joven alejándose para volver a enfilar su coche hacia su objetivo favorito.

Cuando por fin dejaron los coches de choque Tomoyo suspiró feliz y se acercó a Shaoran. Sakura ocupó su lugar junto a Eriol manteniendo la distancia con el otro joven con un aire de inocencia observaba alrededor. Después de ver a Tomoyo chocando el coche contra el de Eriol ella no pudo evitar probar esa misma satisfacción y chocó un par de veces y con mucha fuerza el coche de Li.

Para el atardecer decidieron comer algo y mantuvieron una charla amena e intrascendente lo que les permitió relajarse. Después de la comida decidieron concentrarse en los juegos de premio.

Era el turno de elegir de Shaoran y se decidió por el tiro al blando con rifles. Dejaron a las chicas probar primero. Sakura demostró gran destreza derribando la mayoría de los blancos. Tomoyo no tuvo tanta suerte y solo tiró uno.

-¿Cómo le haces Sakura?

-Es fácil –aseguró la joven-. Touya me enseñó…

-Te mostraré como Tomoyo –ofreció Shaoran adelantándose a Eriol y sacó un billete para pagar un par de rondas más para ambas chicas-. Debes tomar el rifle así.

Shaoran se colocó detrás de Tomoyo y pasó los brazos a su alrededor para ayudarla a levantar la mira y colocarle las manos en posición adecuada. El disparo salio acertando en el centro.

-No es tan sencillo –comentó Tomoyo insegura y permitió que Shaoran volviera a mostrarle como hacerlo.

-Ahora entiendo –murmuró Sakura apuntando y disparó acertando en el blanco.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Eriol sin apartar la vista de sus amigos.

-Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Touya al enseñarme –respondió volviendo a disparar aunque esta vez falló, hizo una mueca antes de dejar el arma-. Touya me enseñó según él para no permitir que algún "mequetrefe" me abrazara con el pretexto de enseñarme y pues… -señaló a la otra pareja-. Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería.

Eriol escuchó a Sakura observando con los ojos entrecerrados, cada movimiento de Shaoran. No parecía haber nada atrevido en ellos, la tocaba solo lo necesario y aunque sus rostros estaban cerca no intentaba rozar la piel de la joven. Después de que Tomoyo acertara el tercer tiro consecutivo se volvió sonriendo a Shaoran provocándole un nudo en el estómago a Eriol.

-Es tu turno Eriol –dijo Sakura.

-No gracias, sigue tú por favor.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Seguro –dijo sin apartar la vista de Tomoyo que ya lo intentaba sin la ayuda de Shaoran.

-Es divertido –comentó Tomoyo al terminar su turno y dejarle el lugar a Shaoran-. Te toca, déjame ver que tan buena es tu puntería.

Y era realmente buena, al final le ganó a Sakura por apenas diferemcia de un punto cosa que molestó a la chica.

-Quiero intentarlo otra vez –anunció Sakura buscando dinero para pagar pero Shaoran se le adelantó.

-¿Una competencia señorita Kinomoto? –la retó sin poder contenerse.

-Porque no –respondió Sakura con ligereza.

Y empezaron con la competencia, empataron en la primera ronda y Sakura dio unos pequeños saltos de felicidad pues era la primera vez esa tarde que no fallaba. Entonces iniciaron la segunda ronda.

Eriol observaba la "amistosa" competencia con aire satisfecho. De repente miró hacia un lado para mirar a Tomoyo. Llevaba unos jeans azules y una blusa de algodón sin mangas. Ese día se había recogido el cabello en una trenza larga, tal y como hacia cuando se conocieron. Sonrió mirando por arriba de su cabeza algo que llamó su atención y su mirada brilló con picardía.

Tomoyo estaba tan absorta observando a sus amigos que apenas y se dio cuenta cuando Eriol la tomó de la mano cuando ya la llevaba con él.

-¡Eriol! ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Por ahí, es hora de que hablemos.

-Pero, pero… no podemos, no podemos dejarlos solos –objetó justo cuando miró a su amiga por última vez quien ni siquiera había notado que ellos se había ido.

-Si podemos, ya son adultos, podrán estar a solas unos minutos.

-Pero…

Y ya no pudo decir más pues ya se perdían entre la multitud.

----------

Minutos más tarde Sakura entregaba a regañadientes el rifle al encargando del local. Después de cinco juegos había perdido en el último tiro, dándole la victoria al señor Li.

-No se enfade señorita Kinomoto –dijo Shaoran procurando sin mucho empeño evitar una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No me enfado, solo ha sido un tiro. Estoy segura que los años de notable sabiduría que nos separan fueron de gran relevancia para el éxito que obtuvo –sonrió sarcástica-. Con un poco de suerte la situación habría sido al revés.

-Tal vez –concedió Shaoran.

Los dos miraron hacia atrás notado al fin con sorpresa y horror que Eriol y Tomoyo no estaban en ningún lado.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó Sakura con un gemido.

-No deben estar lejos –respondió Shaoran molesto mientras buscaba alrededor.

-No puedo creerlo –se quejó Sakura-. Seguramente…

-Eriol –terminó Shaoran-. Tendremos que esperar a que regresen, señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura miró alrededor con cierta aprehensión, la mayoría de los locales estaban vacíos, la gente estaba disfrutando lo más posible de las atracciones antes de la hora de cierre.

Había estado tan concentrada en el juego que no había notado que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó ella al notar que Shaoran empezaba a caminar.

-No regresarán enseguida señorita Kinomoto –respondió él con las manos en los bolsillos, en una postura relajada pero muy, muy alejada de lo que en realidad sentía-. Y no pienso quedarme aquí esperando.

-¿No irá a dejarme aquí sola?

-No, no pretendía hacerlo. ¿Por qué no caminamos alrededor y vemos algunos juegos? –sugirió.

-Pero, ¿y si regresan y no estamos?

-Estaremos cerca –prometió empezando a caminar.

-Que remedio –murmuró mientras lo seguía.

----------

-¡Allá están! –señaló Tomoyo desde las alturas.

-Te dije que desde aquí los veríamos –dijo sonriendo satisfecho apenas le había llevado unos minutos estar subidos en la rueda de la fortuna. Era un poco vieja, con asientos de madera en los que apenas había espacio para dos personas.

-Nos están buscando, te dije que nos buscarían, tal vez estén preocupados.

-No lo creo, además no tardaremos demasiado, será fácil encontrarlos.

-Muy bien –Tomoyo notó que estaban muy apretados y sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No.

-Te pasaré el brazo por los hombros –dijo Eriol.

-No hace falta.

Eriol la ignoró sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Ves? Así estamos mejor.

Siguieron moviéndose y otra vez iba para arriba. Nerviosa Tomoyo pensó que le hubiera gustado ser un poco más moderna, tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero cada vez que Eriol la tocaba se ponía de nervios.

La rueda volvió a bajar, intentó respirar más tranquila. Volvieron a subir, una vuelta más y estarían en el suelo.

Pero el alivio duro poco, ya estaban llegando a la parte más alta cuando la luz se fue, la rueda se detuvo dejándolos en el punto más alto.

-¡Oh no! –gritó Tomoyo aferrándose a los asientos. Otros gritos se escucharon alrededor.

-Calma –le susurró Eriol apretándola un poco más-. La energía no tardará en volver y nos bajaran.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, no le preocupaba tanto estar en las alturas, lo que la tenía de verás intranquila era estar ahí a solas y a oscuras con Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Esto nos da la oportunidad perfecta para hablar –bromeó Eriol pero de inmediato cambio a un tono más serio-. Ya en serio Tomoyo, perdóname por haber llegado a la boda con Kaho.

-No importa –mintió ella tensándose al instante en que escuchó el hombre de la modelo.

-Si importa, no debí llegar con Kaho. Me la encontré en el aeropuerto y ahí no pude deshacerme de ella. Pero debí ser más firme y no dejarme llevar por sus caprichos, es un hábito del que no he podido olvidarme.

-No importa –insistió exhalando un suspiro-. Yo entiendo, no podías dejar a tu novia para encontrarte conmigo…

-Ella no es mi novia.

-Y nosotros –continuó ignorando la protesta de Eriol-, somos simplemente amigos. Ella es tu novia y las novias tienen prioridad.

-No es mi novia. No lo es.

-Eriol no mientas –lo reprendió molesta.

-No estoy mintiendo. Kaho no es mi novia, ella nunca fue mi novia, era… era…

-Tú amante –soltó Tomoyo agradecida porque la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo y tristeza.

-S-si, eso éramos –tartamudeó incómodo-. Éramos, ya le he dicho que no quiero seguir así y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que después de la boda ya no nos veríamos.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédula, aunque su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-De verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta que no es la persona adecuada para mí. Los planes que tenemos para el futuro no son los mismos.

-Lo lamento Eriol, ella debió ser importante para ti.

-En realidad no, ella era buena… -carraspeó-, amiga. Nuestra relación nunca fue formal, era más bien cómoda.

-¿Cómoda?

-Si, nos gustábamos, nos gustaba estar juntos, frecuentábamos los mismos lugares, la misma gente y cuando coincidíamos en una ciudad… nos gustaba estar juntos.

-¿Y ya no te gusta?

-No, ya no. Tomoyo por favor perdóname.

-Te perdono –dijo suavemente, Eriol sonrió agradecido.

-Ahora quieres explicarme que es todo eso del compromiso con Shaoran.

-No estamos comprometidos –recordó lo que Shaoran le había pedido y agregó evitando su mirada-. Bueno, al menos no todavía.

-¿Todavía no? –exclamó horrorizado provocando que el asiento se moviera.

-¡Eriol! Mueves el asiento –se quejó temblorosa aferrando su brazo.

-Lo siento pero, ¿es que realmente estas considerando comprometerte con él?

-Pues… -dudo un momento antes de agregar-. Si, lo estamos considerando.

-¿Estamos?

-Todo podría pasar –se encogió de hombros-. Shaoran no es un mal partido, tal vez… tal vez con el tiempo…

-¿Podrías sentir algo por él?

-Tal vez –murmuró ella sintiéndose un poco mal por mentirle.

-Se besaron –dijo él casi como una acusación-. Hicieron una prueba –ella asintió-. ¿Qué sentiste?

-Pues yo, es que bueno… no estoy segura. Olvida esto Eriol, estoy confundida no sé…

Él tomó su cara entre las manos y la protesta de Tomoyo se perdió en los labios de Eriol.

----------

Un momento antes de que se fuera la luz Shaoran estaba intentando ganar un oso de peluche explotando globos con dardos. No cualquier oso, era el peluche que le había gustado a la señorita Kinomoto. Ella había intentado ganárselo pero su puntería con los dardos era pésima.

Shaoran aún no entendía como o porque pero el ver su mirada desilusionada fue como un golpe en el pecho y por simple impulso estaba ya pagando por su turno y lanzando dardos con mejor puntería. De repente, enfadado, tiró los dardos que le quedaban explotando 10 globos.

-Oiga, no tiene que hacerlo tan rápido –dijo el encargado del local con expresión asustada. No parecía tener ganas de darle más objetos punzantes.

-Deme el oso –gruño Shaoran.

-Tome, tome –dijo el hombre bajando el enorme oso blanco.

Shaoran se volvió a Sakura y prácticamente le puso el oso en la cara y en ese momento la luz se apagó.

La poca gente que había alrededor gritó incluida Sakura que sin pensarlo abrazó a Shaoran por la cintura.

-¡Oh no! Lo siento –se disculpó ella soltándolo al instante-. Me asusté.

Shaoran estaba tan sorprendido que no había podido decir o hacer nada.

-Tome –dijo dándole el oso.

-Gracias –susurró Sakura apenada-. ¿Q-qué haremos ahora?

-Nada, esperar a que regrese la energía.

-Está bien.

Ninguno dijo nada. Pasaron los minutos y seguían a oscuras, cosa que puso a Sakura más y más nerviosa. Apenas y distinguía la gente, simples sombras que murmuraban a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta se había colocado muy cerca del señor Li.

Shaoran percibiendo su proximidad pasó saliva rogando porque la luz regresara pronto. Notó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica y recordó la renuencia que mostró de entrar a la casa de los sustos, Tomoyo había secundado su negativa y no entraron. Otro estremecimiento.

-Tranquila –murmuró colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros de forma protectora. La chica debía haber olvidado quien era él porque asintió pegándose un poco más a Shaoran, al mismo tiempo aferraba el oso de peluche con fuerza-. La luz regresará pronto.

-Si.

Al poco rato aparecieron un grupo de adolescentes que aprovechando la situación se propusieron asustar a la gente lanzando gritos espeluznantes. Cuando se acercaron sigilosos a Sakura y Shaoran este último ni siquiera les dio tiempo de nada pues sin soltar a la chica alargó el brazo y sujetó a uno de ellos por el cuello de la camisa.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes –utilizó un tono suave pero amenazador.

-Yo no iba a intentar nada –dijo el chico luchando por soltarse.

Otro de sus amigos al ver el apuro en que se encontraba se acercó rápidamente y gritó por el otro lado asustando a Sakura que también gritó y soltó el oso para abrazarse a Shaoran que de inmediato soltó al joven para rodearla con sus brazos.

-Tranquila –susurró meciéndola entre sus brazos-. Solo eran un par de chiquillos idiotas.

-Lo sé, lo sé –repitió Sakura avergonzada.

-¿No te gusta la oscuridad? –preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda esperando a que se relajara.

-No mucho –admitió ella sintiendo el movimiento de su mano y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Duermes con la luz encendida? –preguntó conmovido.

-No –respondió ofendida-. En casa no tengo miedo, ahí me siento segura.

Shaoran dejó de sonreír sintiendo algo cálido dentro de él probablemente provocado por el aliento femenino en su cuello y él olor de su cabello. Siguió masajeando su espalda pero cambió el ritmo permitiéndose así percibir cada centímetro del delicado cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta la cintura. De repente le vino a la mente la imagen de ella con el vestido de novia.

-Estás segura conmigo.

-Lo sé –dijo ella consciente de que era verdad, estaba segura y levantó la cara para buscar su mirada a través de la oscuridad-. Gracias.

Shaoran no pudo decir nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta y cierta opresión en el pecho, un dolor agudo que solo podría aliviarse si…

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta rozar sus labios. Sakura no se movió y suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos, un segundo después Shaoran la besaba.

**Continuará…**

**Notas de autora: ¡Hola! Ya se que soy mala, muy mala por dejarlo ahí, pero me ha parecido emocionante hacerlo de esa manera. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿A qué no se lo esperaban? Ni yo misma pensé que esto sucedería tan pronto, con ninguna de las dos parejas, pero tanto me lo han pedido en los reviews que he decidido darles una probadita. ¿Qué les pareció el compromiso entre Shaoran y Tomoyo? ¿Y el beso? ¿Acaso sintieron lo mismo que Eriol? Todavía faltan muchas cosas por ocurrir, hay mucha confusión, muchos conflictos, alguno que otro susto, tal vez un accidente y un descubrimiento. Espero empezar a trabajar la siguiente semana en el nuevo capitulo, tengan paciencia, ya ven esta vez fui más rápida. Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews, ya hemos sobrepasado los 400 y eso me hace muy feliz. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 17**

Tomoyo estaba en un rincón del enorme jardín de la casa de "Eventos Dragón". Por fin había llegado el día de la fiesta infantil y ya con el disfraz puesto la joven acomodaba su equipo fotográfico.

Habían colocado una tarima con una pared en la que se apreciaban diferentes figuras de animales de granja y un vaquero, las cabezas habían desparecido y solo quedaban agujeros en donde los pequeños pondrían sus rostros para retratarlos.

Sakura también había planeado que un par de chicas maquillaran a los pequeños con caritas de perros, gatos, mariposas o hasta de "el hombre araña" ya que estaba tan de moda. Después del maquillaje Tomoyo tomaría fotos de cada chico y se entraría como obsequio a sus padres con los teléfonos de "Eventos Dragón" detrás de cada una. Una excelente publicidad.

Tomoyo sonrió pensando en lo buena que se había vuelto su amiga en el negocio. También lanzó un bufido desesperado pues a pesar de estar concentrada en lo que hacia no podía colocar la cámara en el triple, este incluso se tambaleó y cayó a sus pies.

Exasperada lo dejó donde estaba y aliviada de que la cámara no hubiera seguido ese mismo destino levantó el aparato y miró a través de él ajustando el foco y observando alrededor.

La mano le temblaba un poco y tuvo que admitir que estaba nerviosa. No había visto a Eriol desde aquel día en la feria. Los labios le cosquilleaban aún ante el recuerdo.

**- Flash Back -**

_Su mente no pudo reaccionar hasta unos minutos después, pero era cierto, ¡Eriol estaba besándola! Tomoyo ahogó un gemido. La asombraba aquel beso… ¿cómo algo podía ser tan emocionante y tan aterrador al mismo tiempo? Sin embargo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que pudiera besarla._

_Apenas podía pensar y mucho menos preguntarse porque Eriol la estaba besando. Había demasiadas sensaciones recorriéndola en ese momento._

_Cuando él se apartó se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando y tuvo que tomar aire._

_-¿Eriol?_

_-Aún no –murmuró él-. Está demasiado oscuro. No puedo verte._

_Eriol puso una mano en su cara como estudiando sus rasgos. Nunca lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Eran amigos y los amigos no se tocan de esa forma. Pero en aquel momento estaba acariciando sus pómulos, la curva de sus cejas, sus labios…_

_-¿Eriol?_

_-Calla –dijo él y volvió a besarla, trazó su boca con la lengua, tentándola._

_-Eriol –suspiró ella abriendo los labios, él aceptó la invitación consumiéndola con la boca y ella sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre. El placer era increíble._

_Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo y enredó los brazos en el cuello de Eriol apretándose contra el torso masculino. Le gusto tanto la sensación que emitió un gemido de placer. Aceptaba la invasión de su lengua y la urgente presión de sus manos, una en su espalda y la otra enredándose en su cabello, la trenza hacia mucho que había desaparecido._

_De repente las luces volvieron, le movimiento, la música y el ruido también. Pero el beso era eterno y cuando por fin se apartaron ella estaba sin aire._

_Tomoyo parecía ausente, se sentía como en una nube, mareada, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules intensos._

_-¿Otra vuelta? –preguntó el operador de la rueda con una sonrisa._

_Solo entonces Tomoyo reparo en su aspecto, se llevó una mano al cabello ahora suelto y un poco alborotado, se resistió a tocar sus labios tan sensibles e inflamados._

_-Gracias pero no –dijo Eriol bajando primero para después ayudarla-. Será en otra ocasión._

_Apenas habían bajado de la pasarela cuando Eriol la abrazo ocultando su rostro en su cabello._

_-Eriol yo…_

_-No digas nada por favor, hablaremos sobre esto en otro momento._

_Tomoyo asintió demasiado turbada para replicar y abrazados empezaron a caminar._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. Eriol la había besado antes, aquella noche del baile pero eso había sido completamente diferente.

Todavía no comprendía que podía haberlo llevado a hacer algo así. Shaoran había dicho que le molestaría saber que podían llegar a sentir algo el uno por el otro. ¿Celos? ¿Sentiría celos? No Tomoyo no se atrevía apenar eso.

Cuando había llegado a casa aún se sentía mareada y extrañamente eufórica. Su mamá la había esperado para preguntarle como le había ido en su "primer cita". Tomoyo apenas había respondido con monosílabos y cuando creyó que Sonomi explotaría impaciente se limitó a observarla y sonrió satisfecha antes de darle las buenas noches.

Esa noche Tomoyo durmió entre algodones, soñando que Eriol la besaba una y otra vez. La rueda de la fortuna daba vueltas y vueltas, y los rodeaba la oscuridad y las estrellas.

Solo hasta la mañana siguiente la euforia fue sustituida por la incredulidad y la incertidumbre y con el paso del tiempo la furia. No había podido hablar con Eriol, sabía que él estaba ocupado y ella también había tenido que terminar sus pendientes antes del fin de semana para poder estar libre.

Suspiró volviendo a sentirse nerviosa y levantó el tripie para intentar por décima vez colocar la cámara correctamente.

Eriol estaba frente a la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín observando a Tomoyo. Hacía unos minutos que había llegado pero Sakura lo había mandado al piso superior a cambiarse y a ponerse el disfraz que según ella Tomoyo personalmente había elegido para él, al verlo no supo si reír o llorar y se vistió resignado.

Ahora la observaba embelesado, llevaba un body negro, con una diadema en el cabello que sostenía un par de orejas y también pudo notar la comiquísima y larga cola que ascendía hasta su bonito trasero.

La mañana era fresca, llena de los aromas del jardín y a Tomoyo a pesar de la distancia, Eriol estaba seguro de percibir su fragancia, ella siempre olía a flores frescas, algo muy femenino. Debía haber estado ciego hasta entonces.

Tomoyo Daidouji era mucho más que su amiga con el corazón de oro. Era una mujer… más inocente que cualquiera que él hubiera tratado o conocido.

Quería volver a besarla, realmente quería besarla y eso le daba pánico. No recordaba la última vez que deseo tanto besar a una mujer.

Como aquella noche, Tomoyo había mantenido la boca cerrada al principio. Tan inocente. Tan sensual. Demasiadas contradicciones en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Su complejidad lo tentaba de tal forma que casi le daba miedo tocarla.

Y su pelo. Eriol suspiró, contento. Le encantaba el pelo de Tomoyo. Y su sonrisa contagiosa. Eriol recorrió el cuerpo femenino con la mirada pensando que no era tan delgada como creyó en un principio cuando la conoció y escondía su cuerpo usando ropa ancha. Era una pena tratar de ocultar una figura que dejaría a los hombres con la boca abierta.

¿De dónde salían aquellos pensamientos?

Pensaba incómodo. Hacía tiempo que su mente parecía tomarse esas libertades. No era normal tener esos pensamientos sobre una amiga y especialmente de una amiga como Tomoyo.

¿Cuándo había empezado todo eso?

No lo sabía. Pero la semana anterior cuando se había enterado de las intenciones de su madre de casarla con Shaoran… algo pareció despertarse dentro de él. Una especia de instinto protector, el deseo de apartarla de todo y de todos.

Tomoyo su amiga Tomoyo comprometida… ¡casada! No era difícil para Eriol imaginar como se vería con el vestido de novia, después de todo la había visto usando uno. La imagen hizo que sintiera un calorcito por dentro, una ternura que lo turbó profundamente.

Pero de eso a imaginarla con un hombre a su lado, le provocaba náuseas, aun cuando ese hombre fuera su mejor amigo.

Eriol agitó la cabeza desesperado. Ella era Tomoyo solo Tomoyo, su amiga, pero en una semana había tenido más pensamientos incómodos sobre ella que en todo el tiempo que se conocían.

Tomoyo se volvió en ese momento descubriendo su presencia, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y Eriol decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que decir.

-Tomoyo…

-Eriol…

Los dos habían intentado hablar a la vez.

-Dime –sonrió nerviosa.

-No. Dime tú.

Nunca habían estado tan nerviosos y apartados el uno con el otro y Tomoyo se sentía fatal.

-No me has llamado.

-Lo siento, he estado algo ocupado –se disculpó-. Por eso te envíe las flores explicándote.

-Si, las flores –pensó en el ramo que había colocado junto a su cama.

-¿Te gustaron?

-Si, mucho, gracias –y sonrió un poco recordando que al recibirlas su madre pensó que eran de parte de Shaoran y ella no había creído necesario desmentirla.

-Yo… -suspiró Eriol pasándose una mano por el cabello-. No se por donde empezar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Eriol? ¿Por qué me besaste?

-No lo sé.

-Ya veo –murmuró ella dolida y se cruzó de brazos-. No fue cualquier beso y yo no soy cualquier chica a la que puedas…

-No quise decir eso –la interrumpió de inmediato-. No fue cualquier beso y tú no eres cualquier chica, no para mi.

-¿Entonces…?

-No lo sé Tomoyo –dijo un poco desesperado-. Hace tiempo que me siento extraño respecto a ti.

-¿Extraño? ¿De qué forma?

-De una forma que no debería –respondió mirándola tan intensamente que se sintió sonrojar-. Yo te aprecio mucho Tomoyo, yo te quiero…

-Eriol.

-Me gustas y me gusta estar contigo, puedo hablar contigo de lo que sea y a veces hasta siento que no necesito hablar, explicarte lo que pienso porque tu pareces adivinarlo.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo.

-He tenido muchas amiga pero ninguna como tú, ninguna con la que simplemente me gustara estar o hablar, pero ahora…

-¿Ahora?

-Eso no parece suficiente.

-Eriol.

-A veces quisiera tocarte –alargó el brazo pero lo dejó caer antes de alcanzarla-. Abrazarte o… besarte.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? –preguntó ella con valor a pesar del nudo que sentía en el estómago.

-Mis relaciones con las mujeres no han sido precisamente serias o prolongadas.

-¿Ni siquiera con Kaho?

-Mucho menos con Kaho.

-Pero ustedes eran…

-Lo sé, pero hasta ahora mis relaciones han sido así y cuando terminan… ya no hay nada más. Tú eres especial, eres mi amiga, la mejor y no quiero perderte.

-Eriol no vas a perderme –exclamó conmovida y lo abrazó.

-No puedes estar tan seguro –murmuró ocultando el rostro en su cuello, cerró los ojos abrazándola con fuerza, temblando.

-Si, si estoy segura –dijo con firmeza mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. ¿Qué quieres de mi Eriol?

-"_Todo_" –pensó Eriol con desesperación y abrió los ojos-. "Estar contigo, siempre". Tiempo; necesito tiempo –dijo al fin con voz contenido y levantó la cabeza para mirarla-. Tengo que hacer un par de viajes próximamente y se vienen algunos exámenes, además he dejado a la abuela abandonada un tiempo…

-Y parece muy cansada últimamente –asintió Tomoyo.

-Si, después de eso tal vez podamos darnos un tiempo para salir y ver que pasa.

-Está bien, aunque recuerda que debo salir con Shaoran.

-Podríamos volver a salir los cuatro de nuevo –sugirió Eriol ansioso.

-No lo sé, sería raro. Además no creo que Sakura acepte –dijo pensando en la conversación que habían tenido al día siguiente de la salida al parque de diversiones.

-Podremos convencerlos –aseguró él.

-Tal vez.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho y recordó algo más.

-¿Tú escogiste este disfraz?

-Si –admitió sonriendo.

-¿Te parece adecuado?

-Me parece que eres un burro muy atractivo. Y que debiste llamarme antes de que lo escogiera.

-Lo recordaré la próxima vez.

-¿Dónde están tus orejas?

-Por ahí.

-Pues debemos buscarlas, no es justo que seas el único que no este completamente vestido.

-¿Y cuál es tu disfraz? –preguntó él sosteniéndola aún entre sus brazos.

-¿No adivinas? –Y señaló las orejas en el cabello, Eriol negó con la cabeza-. Soy un gato.

-Una gatita –corrigió él-. Igual que Sakura.

-Si, más tarde nos pintaremos bigotes y todo -y rió un poco-. Íbamos a disfrazarnos de gallinas.

-¿Gallinas? –Eriol hizo una mueca.

-¡Si! Pero el disfraz era demasiado abultado y no te permite muchos movimientos.

-Me gusta más la gatita –dijo él.

-¿Si?

-Si

La sonrisa en el rostro de Eriol desapareció desconcertando a Tomoyo, pero al notar que el fijaba la mirada en sus labios un suspiro trémulo escapo de sus labios y sus manos temblorosas se entrelazaron detrás de el cuello masculino para permitir que le diera un beso en los labios que no tenía nada de platónico.

-¿Ahora entiendes a que me refiero? –dijo él con voz ronca-. No puedo controlarme.

-A mi no me molesta.

Eriol le dio un beso más breve.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar esas orejas –dijo renuente.

Tomoyo asintió y tomados de la mano se internaron en la casa.

-¿Te cortaste el cabello? –fue la exclamación que lanzó Eriol en cuanto entró en el lugar.

----------

Sakura estaba frente a la puerta acristalada que daba al jardín observando la actividad que reinaba, los empleados habían estado muy ocupados colocando adornos.

Todo estaba decorado como en el viejo oeste pues al festejado le gustaban los vaqueros y los caballos. Cuando Sakura había hablado con el pequeño de 7 años este no había parado de hablar del rancho de su abuelo y todos los animales que había ahí. Así que ahí había surgido la idea de la decoración y los disfraces.

Tenían juegos inflables donde los niños podrían brincar hasta cansarse, habría payaso, pastel, helado, bocadillos, refrescos y globos muchos globos.

Por esa razón Sakura vestida con su disfraz de gato color amarillo había empezado a inflar docenas de globos de helio de diversos colores. Ya llevaba varios cuando noto que el lugar en el que estaba no era el indicado pues le estorbaba a cualquiera que quisiera pasar. El tanque de helio era demasiado pesado para moverlo, pensó en pedirle a Eriol que le ayudara pero no lo veía por ningún sitio.

También notó la ausencia de Tomoyo y dedujo que estarían juntos, seguramente hablando, lo cual alegría a su amiga. Ella por el contrario lo menos que querría es hablar… es más desearía no volver a verlo.

**- Flash Back -**

_-Gracias –le había dicho ella con sinceridad pues se sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos, una sensación agradecía y disfrutaba._

_Pero envuelta en su ensoñación también pudo percibir un cambio en el ambiente, una ligera tensión que le hizo retener el aliento y casi sin darse cuenta pudo sentir los labios de él titubeantes sobre los suyos._

_Repentinamente se vio envuelta en tal cantidad de sensaciones que su cerebro se apagó. Un cosquilleo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sus rodillas se doblaron y se aferró a él buscando apoyo, sintió como la aferraba con fuerza por la cintura mientras la otra mano vagaba por su cuello y sus dedos bailaban provocando sensaciones placenteras que la hicieron suspirar._

_Sus labios fueron suaves, delicados, la beso lenta y perezosamente, como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubiesen detenido y nada más importara._

_Sakura se olvido de la oscuridad a su alrededor, de los juegos, la gente y la ausencia de sus amigos._

_Se olvido incluso de la identidad de la persona que la besaba para solo concentrarse en las sensaciones que le provocaba._

_Volvió a suspirar buscando algo del aire que le faltaba, él también se oía agitado. No quiso abrir los ojos, él seguía dándole pequeños besos, en los labios, la nariz y la barbilla, su nariz jugueteaba acariciando sus mejillas._

_De repente todo pareció iluminarse alrededor pero a ella no le importó, consciente de que la cordura amenazaba con volver a su mente se aferró a él y buscó sus labios deseando sentir una vez más lo que le provocaba._

_Él no la hizo esperar, rodeándola con sus brazos y volvieron a fundirse en un beso más ansioso y desesperado hasta que se vieron obligados a detenerse para tomar aire._

_Abrió los ojos y se encontró contemplando a un hombre conocido pero igualmente extraño. Hasta que su mente juiciosa le recordó que era Shaoran Li quien la rodeaba con sus brazos._

_Se tensó confundida y avergonzada y fue testigo del cambio en el rostro masculino viendo en él el reflejo de sus propios sentimientos._

_Se soltaron de inmediato, Sakura perdió el equilibrio pues había estado de puntitas al abrazarlo, él la sujetó del brazo impidiendo que cayera y en cuanto estuvo firme volvió a soltarla como si lo quemara con el simple contacto._

_-Lo siento, yo… no sé –tartamudeó incómodo y notó que Sakura no lo miraba, apartó la vista y encontró el osito de peluche que yacía en el suelo como testigo silencioso de lo ocurrido. _

_Lo levantó y lo sacudió un poco para después tendérselo a ella quien lo tomó muy despacio. Ninguno de los dos se miraba, si lo hubieran hecho habían notado el mismo tono carmesí en las mejillas del otro, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra._

_Y casi como un milagro escucharon la voz de Eriol que los llamaba a desde lejos._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Sakura recordaba como en aquel momento había rogado porque no se le notara la turbación y la vergüenza y descubrió con alivió que ni Eriol ni Tomoyo parecían notar nada, claro que ahora ya sabía que ellos dos había pasado por una situación similar y estaban muy lejos de notar algo que no fuera lo que ellos sentían en esos momentos.

Que diferentes eran los sentimientos que embargaban a Tomoyo de los suyos. Sakura se sentía confusa y en cierto modo abatida. No le había dado tiempo de nada, ¡de nada! De sorprenderse, de titubear. ¿Por qué no lo empujo y le dio una buena bofetada? Porque podría haberlo detenido pero no al contrario, se había aferrado a él con fuerza.

Le había costado varias noches de insomnio admitir que le había gustado cada glorioso segundo, lo difícil había sido despertar de la ensoñación, descubrirse abrazada a ese hombre que besaba de maravilla y sobre todo digerir el modo en que la miró al darse cuenta él mismo de a quien estaba besando. Seguramente se sintió como un pervertido, besando a una niña, y eso la ponía furiosa.

Ese fue el motivo por el que al iniciar la semana se decidió por fin a cortarse el cabello: lo había dejado a los hombros, un corte que la hiciera ver más madura y sofisticada, según había pedido a la señora que le cortó el cabello, Sakura había quedado muy satisfecha y a todos quienes la conocían les había gustado, a excepción de Touya claro que había puesto el grito en el cielo.

Frunciendo el ceño agitó la cabeza para alejar todos esos recuerdos abrumadores. Entonces decidió darse un respiro y empezó a atar los globos en racimos para poder colgarlos en cuanto Eriol y Tomoyo aparecieran para ayudarla. Los demás chicos estaban ya atareados en la cocina, así que prefería no molestarlos.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que los niños iban a empezar a aparecer en cualquier momento, los padres los dejarían ahí para divertirse a sus anchas. El festejado llegaría un poco más tarde con sus padres y la familia más cercana.

Contó quince globos. De repente, el cordón de unos de ellos se enredó. Ella dio un paso atrás para poder soltarlo y sintió como si chocara con una columna de ladrillos. Pero no había columnas de ladrillos en aquel sitio. Además, aunque las hubiera habido, no hubieran protestado de aquel modo.

Con el golpe ella se asustó y los quince globos salieron volando.

-Oh, no, mira lo que has hecho –gimió mortificada girándose para ver con quien había chocado.

Se encontró con un hombre alto, vestido elegantemente y con un ya por de más conocido ceño fruncido. A pensar de luchar por mantener su enojo un sonrojo se le escapó revelando su incomodidad.

-Bonito disfraz –dijo ella-, pero se equivocó de tema: debía disfrazarse de animal de granja no de abogado del diablo, un ratón de campo hubiera sido mejor.

-No he venido a la fiesta –gruñó Shaoran esforzándose por mantener la vista fija en los ojos verdes que resplandecían furiosos en vez de ceder a la tentación y admirar cada curva que revelaba el body amarillo que llevaba.

-¿Ah no? –dijo con incredulidad-. Y yo que pensé que no perdería la oportunidad de criticar mi trabajo.

-Solo vine a dejar parte del correo que ha llegado a Fuutie y los cheques para pagar a los empleados, ¿y que me gano? Ser atacado por una gata de malos modales.

-Espero que se esté refiriendo a mi disfraz, porque si me está acusando de ser una gata…

-Primero me llamo usted abogado del diablo y después ratón de campo. Miré el lío que ha provocado –señaló el suelo.

Sakura hizo lo que él le decía. Había algunos sobres esparcidos por el suelo.

-Tengo que admitir que he sido un poco torpe –dijo ella-. Mire: siento no haberle visto, pero usted sí que tiene que haberme visto a mí y podría haberme evitado.

-¿Cómo? Está en medio de la puerta, estorbando el paso. ¿Es qué no puede hacer eso en otra parte?

-Podría haberlo hecho si la empresa que ha traído este tanque no lo hubiera dejado aquí.

-Tiene ruedas.

-Si, pero incluso con ruedas es demasiado pesado para mi. Si me quiere echar una mano…

Casi antes de que ella se diera cuenta, él había agarrado el tanque y lo había empezado a mover. Los globos que ella había atado a un lado del tanque empezaron a flotar. No estaba dispuesta a ver como su trabajo desaparecía en el cielo, por lo que se lanzó a agarrar las cuerdas.

Con un pie, pisó uno de los sobres, que se deslizó por el suelo como si fuera un patín. No consiguió agarrar los globos y golpeó con un hombro el tanque, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Tanque, Shaoran y Sakura cayeron al suelo provocando un estruendo que resonó por todo el lugar.

Sakura se quedó tumbada durante un momento, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. No se había golpeado con mucha fuerza, probablemente porque el cuerpo del señor Li le había amortiguado la caída. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Y si el tanque de helio le había caído encima?

Rápidamente se incorporó. Se oía un murmullo. Era él, aquello era buena señal. Al menos estaba vivo y lo confirmó mucho antes de girarse a mirarlo pues ya escuchaba un gruñido contenido.

-Es usted todo un caso señorita Kinomoto –masculló con una mirada furiosa.

-Espere un momento. Espero que no vaya a echarme la culpa de todo esto a mí, ¡cuando usted es el responsable!

-¿Yo? –replicó él-. ¡No he sido yo el que ha volcado ese maldito tanque!

-Si me hubiera dicho lo que quería hacer, yo habría agarrado primero mis globos… además, si hubiera recogido sus cosas, yo no me habría resbalado.

-¿Se refiere al correo que usted ha tirado al suelo? -Sakura se mordió el labio. Era mejor cambiar de asunto.

-Vamos, le ayudaré a levantarse.

-No gracias. Me levantaré yo solo de… -dijo él empezando a moverse. Entonces soltó un alarido de dolor y agarró con las dos manos la rodilla derecha-. No puedo levantarme.

Sakura sintió que se le helaba la sangre y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver a Eriol que se arrodillaba al lado del señor Li.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó a Sakura.

-Se cayó y…

-Yo no me caí –protestó Shaoran-. Ella me tiró… creo que me he roto la rodilla.

-No lleguemos a conclusiones precipitadas –dijo Eriol con calma notando el mal humor de su amigo y el susto en el rostro de Sakura ensalzado con las miradas furiosas de ambos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo alarmada, Shaoran notó que llevaba unas orejas de burro en la mano.

-Tuvimos un accidente –respondió Sakura.

-¿Un accidente? –exclamó Kahu, quien llevaba puesto un disfraz de perro-. ¿Estás bien Sakura?

Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada se habría reído del cómico atuendo de su amigo.-Si, estoy bien, pero el señor Li cree que se ha roto la pierna.

-Así de mal se siente –aseguró Shaoran con expresión dolorida.

-¿Llamo a una ambulancia? –ofreció Kahu pero un ruido en el exterior atrajo su atención, estiró el cuello para ver por una de las ventanas-. Oh, oh. Los primero niños llegan.

-No puede ser –gimió Sakura levantándose de un salto-. No podemos dejar que los padres vean esto, no querrán dejar a los niños.

-No querrá que me esconda en el armario, ¿o si, señorita Kinomoto?

-Por supuesto que no –bufó ella ofendida-. Eriol y Kahu podrán llevarlo a la oficina de Fuutie y dejarlo en el sillón.

Los dos hombres asintieron y tomaron a Shaoran por los hombros, él tuvo que resistir las ganas de gritar de dolor.

Sakura no podía sentirse peor pero decidió dejar los remordimientos de lado, al menos por el momento. Pidió a Tomoyo que recibiera a los invitados.

Mientras colocaban a Shaoran en el sillón, tomó el teléfono y llamó a un laboratorio clínico que se encontraba al final de la calle, ella había investigado previamente y el lugar contaba con un médico de guardia.

-Perfecto –dijo con alivio mientras colgaba-. El médico viene para acá. Kahu puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo y Eriol ayuda a Tomoyo con los niños que hayan llegado, yo me quedaré con el señor Li mientras esperamos al doctor.

-¡No me quedaré a solas con usted! –exclamó Shaoran.

-Pues no le queda otro remedio señor Li.

----------

Shaoran estaba sentado en una confortable silla en el jardín con el pie en alto, la rodilla vendada y una bolsa de hielo sobre la misma. Un esguince, había dicho el médico.

Frunció el ceño aún más profundamente recordando por centésima vez que lo había llevado a esa posición. Realmente no tenía porque haber ido ahí esa mañana, pero su parte masoquista insistió en que debía enfrentarse a la señorita Kinomoto de una buena vez.

-"_No pasará nada_" –se había dicho una y otra vez-. "_La verás y te darás cuenta que esa niña no tiene ninguna influencia sobre t_i".

Tenía que verla y quitársela de la cabeza de una buena vez. Ahuyentarla de sus sueños, acallar el recuerdo de sus gemidos y olvidar el suave roce de su aliento cada vez que suspiraba.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva en su dirección, la gatita amarilla estaba consolando a una pequeña de vestido azul que por alguna extraña razón lloraba.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse vestido de esa manera? La había visto en cuanto cruzó la puerta principal. Al principio no la había reconocido con ese nuevo corte de cabello que hacía resaltar ese cuello precioso y elegante, pero en menos de un segundo se había dado cuenta de su identidad… y de otras cosas más, era delgada pero tenía curvas en los lugares precisos, con el pelo suave como el satén y los ojos verdes brillantes sobre la piel de porcelana.

-"_Usted si tiene que haberme visto a mí…_" –había dicho ella y por supuesto que la había visto. Su mal carácter había aparecido como un método de autodefensa ante lo que ella le provocaba.

Luego ella lo había tirado al suelo y su estado de humor había pasado de grave a peligroso.

El doctor había aparecido con rapidez. La señorita Kinomoto lo conocía de días antes, cuando ella misma se había presentado en el laboratorio clínico pidiendo hablar con el médico, por si acaso llegaban a tener alguna emergencia durante el festejo. Un punto a favor de la señorita, aunque no duró demasiado cuando el galeno dio su diagnóstico.

Un esguince, tendría que estar en reposo absoluto al menos por dos semanas, después de eso necesitaría muletas y probablemente pasarían meses hasta que vuelva a estar en completa forma. Y no podría ir a trabajar, a menos que quisiera instalar una cama de hospital en su despacho. ¿Y la universidad? Ni hablar. Ni siquiera tenía a Wei a la mano para que lo liberara de ese tormento, pues justamente el día anterior lo había convencido para que se tomara un par de semanas de vacaciones.

En consecuencia estaba ahí en un jardín en medio de una fiesta infantil. Eriol lo había sacado del despacho de Fuutie al darse cuenta que ocupaba el lugar para trabajar, lo sacó al jardín y lo puso junto a la improvisada cárcel en donde tenían a los niños infractores al menos por 15 minutos.

Lo había sentado en una silla cómoda con almohadas bajo la rodilla. Eriol también se había encargado de darle un sombrero, una placa de sheriff y un cronómetro para tomar el tiempo de castigo que tenía cada niño. En mangas de camisa, sin corbata y con el pantalón hecho un desastre, pues el médico le había cortado el mismo hasta la rodilla para poder auscultarlo. En cuanto lo dejaron en el jardín había sido motivo de curiosidad para cada niño en la fiesta.

¿Cómo había aceptado todo eso?

Seguramente era a causa del sedante que había tomado, se resistió hasta que Tomoyo lo convenció de hacerlo.

Otra mirada furtiva a la señorita Kinomoto y se dio cuenta que ella también le miraba con preocupación. Sabía que se sentía culpable, la palidez en su rostro al escuchar lo que el médico decía, así se lo reveló. Pero en vez de disfrutar de sus remordimientos y preocupación, lo que le provocaba era pesar y la necesidad de reconfortarla.

La señorita Kinomoto aparto la vista cuando la pequeña a la que había estado consolando llamó su atención jalando de su mano. Ella se agacho a su lado y hablo con ella hasta que logró hacerla sonreír y se levantó para tomarla de la mano y caminar con ella hacia el interior de la casa.

Shaoran no apartó la mirada de ella ni un segundo, tenía un modo de andar que llamaba la atención, ligero y al mismo tiempo pausado. Hasta él llegó el sonido de su risa. Le gustaba como reía…

Estaba metido en un buen lío.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! –Lo llamó a gritos el niño detrás de él que se encontraba castigado-. Ya terminó mi tiempo.

-No, todavía no.

-Ya pasaron quince minutos, estoy seguro –aseguró el pequeño alargando el brazo para mostrarle al sheriff su reloj del hombre araña.

-Son veinte para ti amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por jalarle la cola al gato –explicó Shaoran con una ligera sonrisa al recordar como el joven malhechor se las había arreglado para jalar de la cola del disfraz de Tomoyo y Sakura. Lo miró de reojo y notó que se había cruzado de brazos haciendo un puchero y pensó -. "_Perfecto_".

Se acomodó en su silla haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando vio que la pequeña que la señorita Kinomoto consolara momentos antes se le acercaba lentamente.

Ahora que la tenía frente a él le calculo unos 6 años, todavía tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y en lugar de su vestido azul llevaba una camiseta rosa que le quedaba un bastante grande en la que se leía "Adorable". Se quedó mirando la pierna de Shaoran mientras se comía una paleta roja.

Adorable, ¿realmente sería así? Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas y unos ojos verdes rasgados.

Se sacó el caramelo de la boca y sonrió, se volvió a meter la paleta a la boca.

-¿Eres vaquero?

Shaoran señaló el sombrero y asintió.

-¿Tienes caballo?

-Si –respondió él pensando en la crianza de seis de purasangres que había adquirido recientemente.

-¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó señalando la rodilla vendada.

-Un poco.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Me caí.

-¿Y lloraste?

-No, no lloré –respondió conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Señor, ¿ya puedo salir? –preguntó el niño.

-Ya, ya puedes salir –respondió Shaoran y el pequeño salió volando. Volvió a mirar a su lado a la niña que estaba más cerca de él.

-Yo también me caí –le informó ella levantando un poco la camiseta para enseñarle una pequeña herida en la rodilla.

-¿Por eso llorabas hace un momento?

-Si.

-¿Te dolió mucho?

-Un poquito –respondió con un suspiro y volvió a sacar la paleta de su boca-. Y me ensucie mi vestido, era nuevo.

-Y eso te molestó mucho –concluyó Shaoran.

-Si, pero la señorita gatito me prestó esta camiseta.

-Ya veo.

-¿Te gusta el dulce? –Shaoran asintió y la pequeña le ofreció una paleta igual a la suya.

-Gracias –dijo él aceptándola y después de quitarle la envoltura se la llevó a la boca.

-Ella tiene razón –dijo la pequeña.

-¿Quién?

-La señorita gatito, ella dijo que no eras malo.

-¡Amy! –gritó Sakura en ese momento.

-Tengo que irme –informó con entusiasmo-. La señorita gatito me prometió que me pintarían la cara como un hada, igual que a ella.

Y sin decir más desapareció corriendo dejando a Shaoran confundido.

----------

-Me siento mal por dejar a Sakura sola-dijo Tomoyo a Eriol mientras avanzaban en el auto de este en dirección a la casa de la joven.

-No te preocupes, no estará sola, su hermano dijo que iría ayudarla ¿no?

-Razón de más para quedarme, no se como se tomara Touya la situación.

-No puedo ser tan malo, solo hay que estar al pendiente de Shaoran, además estoy seguro que se quedara dormido de inmediato.

-Eso espero, Shaoran puede ser realmente exasperante con Sakura y Touya no se queda atrás. Será estresante para ella –guardó silencio unos segundo antes de volverse para mirarlo y agregar-. Mejor regresamos…

-No te preocupes tanto Tomoyo –sin apartar la vista del camino le tomó la mano y le dio un leve apretón-. Todo estará bien. Sakura es una chica lista y estoy seguro que sabrá manejarlos a ambos.

-No lo sé…

En la primera oportunidad Eriol detuvo el auto en un sitio seguro e iluminado. Apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad antes de volverse a mirar a Tomoyo y tomarla de la barbilla para observar su rostro preocupado.

-Todo estará bien, dejamos a Shaoran cómodamente instalado en la oficina de Fuutie, prometió tomarse la dosis completa de sedantes y Kahu acompañará a Sakura hasta que llegue su hermano.

-Si claro –sonrió Tomoyo-. Solo porque se muere por conocerlo.

-Solo será por esta noche mientras decidimos que hacer, mañana puedo mandar al señor Tarisume a acompañarlo por la noche.

-¿Y los días siguientes? No podemos moverlo, el doctor dijo que no podríamos hacerlo.

-Tal vez contrate una ambulancia y lo lleve a mi casa, para cuando Wei regrese ya podrá andar en muletas.

-Si es posible –susurró Tomoyo un tanto distraída por la leve caricia del dedo índice de Eriol en su mejilla-. Si el señor Tarisume no puede, yo podría ir mañana y…

-No, eso no –negó Eriol con vehemencia al mismo tiempo que soltaba su barbilla.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó extrañando su contacto.

-No es apropiado.

-Vamos Eriol, Shaoran solo bromeaba.

-Quien sabe y no vamos a arriesgarnos.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste –insistió divertida-. Shaoran estará sedado la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque no fuera así el dolor en la rodilla no lo dejaría… es decir, no podría…

-No conoces lo suficiente la naturaleza masculina.

-No, pero… no te preocupó que Sakura se quedara.

-Porque su hermano le hará compañía.

-Aún así Shaoran es un caballero y no se atrevería a….

-Yo se que no, pero las habladurías…

-¿A quién le importan las habladurías?

-A tu madre y seguramente a la madre de Shaoran –aseguró Eriol y Tomoyo no pudo negarlo-. Ya ves, hasta tú te das cuenta de eso… si te quedas con él antes de darnos cuenta ya estarán sonando campanas de boda.

-Aún así creo que exageras, no podrían obligarnos.

-Lo único que sus madres necesitan es un pretexto y no van a dárselo.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo ella dándose por vencida-. Ya me convenciste puedes llevarme a casa.

-En un momento. Podemos platicar un rato ¿no? Cuando lleguemos a tu casa no podré quedarme mucho tiempo, no le agradaría a tu madre.

-Si, es posible.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? –preguntó Eriol haciendo conversación.

-Voy a acompañar a mamá a desayunar al club –respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Pensé que te gustaba pasar más tiempo con tu madre.

-Y así es, es solo que –y suspiró resignada-. William nos acompañará.

-Ah, el señor McAllister –refunfuño Eriol-. Te desagrada mucho –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta y la joven asintieron-. ¿Te ha molestado de alguna forma?

Tomoyo se sobresaltó con la pregunta y bajó la mirada, hasta ahora no le había contado a Eriol sobre las insinuaciones de William, solo Anessa-sama, la señora Seri y Sakura lo sabían. Como tardaba tanto en responder, Eriol se impacientó y volvió a tomarle la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Tomoyo, ¿te ha molestado de alguna manera?

-No, no exactamente, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-No me siento cómoda en su presencia.

-¿De qué forma?

-Es solo un presentimiento –como él no la soltaba y no parecía dispuesto a ceder confesó-. No me gusta como me mira.

-¿Y cómo te mira?

-Tú sabes… de una forma, rara – Tomoyo se soltó y miró en otra dirección-. Esto es vergonzoso, hablemos de otra cosa.

Eriol no se iba a rendir fácilmente le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

-Tomoyo, si el tal William te hiciera algo me lo dirías ¿verdad?

-Eriol.

-Si te falta al respeto de alguna forma me lo dirás ¿cierto?

-Eriol no creo…

-Prométemelo, ¿me lo dirás?

-Eriol, pero ¿qué harías tú…?

-No importa, prométemelo.

-Lo prometo –asintió rindiéndose.

-Eres muy importante para mi –afirmó sin soltarla-. Como amiga, como… todo. Muy importante, y si tu madre no te protege, yo lo haré.

-Eriol –susurró conmovida-. Nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito.

Eriol no dijo nada, en silencio miró su rostro, absorbiendo cada detalle y acarició su cabello.

-No vuelvas a cortarte el cabello –dijo él desconcertándola.

-Solo fueron las puntas y me hice capas para darle forma y vol…

La hizo callar con la boca, a una velocidad sorprendente le pasó un brazo por los hombros y otro por la cintura. Al principio la besó con intensidad pero después el beso se volvió tierno. Suave. La besó y la besó hasta que ella suspiró y abrió la boca y él pudo saborear su dulzura. Su inocencia.

-Tomoyo –murmuró-. Tomoyo.

La abrazó con más fuerza. Tomoyo alzó los brazos y se los pasó por el cuello. Susurró algo contra su boca, algo que él no pudo entender.

Volvió a besarla y cuando se sintió al borde del abismo se obligó a detenerse, la miró a los ojos y le acarició la espalda.

-Será mejor que paremos –dijo con voz ronca, y contradiciéndose, le dio otro par de besos ligeros antes de soltarla con renuencia-. Te llevaré a tu casa- colocó las manos en el volante apretándolo con fuerza.

-Esta semana tengo que tomar algunas fotografías de la ciudad –comentó ella luchado por recuperar el aliento-. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Me encantaría, pero no creo que pueda. Debo preparar mi viaje para Londres.

-¿Londres?

-Si, esta semana iré a cerrar la venta de la casa que tenemos allá.

-¿Tardarás mucho?

-No lo creo, una semana cuando mucho.

Después de eso permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino. Eriol salió y dio la vuelta al auto para ayudarla a bajar. Los dos se miraron si saber que decir.

-¿Qué crees que pase con nosotros? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

-No lo sé pero…

Su silencio fue aterrador pero ella esperó paciente aunque cada segundo pareció eterno.

-Tengo esperanzas –dijo al fin.

No fue lo que dijo sino como lo dijo, lo que le dio esperanzas a ella también y sonrió al mismo tiempo que él.

-Te besaría en este mismo momento si pudiera –aseguró él con un fervor que la hizo temblar, él se conformo con tomarle la mano y darle un suave beso en el dorso-. Ahora entra, antes de que cambie de opinión y te meta en problemas.

Ella rió divertida y emocionada. Rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo.

Eriol también reía tocándose la mejilla mientras la observaba desaparecer en el jardín.

----------

Sakura aún estaba algo atareada haciendo cuentas y vigilando a los chicos que recogían la basura y ponían orden en el jardín. La compañía que rentaba los inflables había pasado a recoger el par que ella había requerido.

Todos los niños habían sido entregados en perfecto estado: sucios, felices, satisfechos y para alivio de sus padres tremendamente agotados.

Los padres del festejado estaban muy agradecidos con el éxito de la fiesta. Justo los despedía llevando aún en la mano el cheque con el que pagaron.

Se encaminó a la oficina de Fuutie, antes de entrar se armó de valor, tocó a la puerta y entró. El señor Li apenas y le había dirigido la palabra, sobre todo después de que se llegara al acuerdo de que fuera ella quien se iba a quedar a dormir ahí para hacerle compañía.

-"_Ojalá también dejara de mirarme_" –pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba al escritorio para guardar el cheque. Aún llevaba el disfraz pues le había regalado la única camiseta que llevaba para cambiarse a la pequeña Amy después de que esta se cayera ensuciando su lindo vestido-. ¿Cuándo va a tomarse los calmantes? –dijo estudiándolo con atención-. Le duele mucho.

-No tanto –negó él.

Ella se acercó y se inclinó para mirarlo fijamente. Él aguantó la respiración. Su olor le resultaba extrañamente familiar y estaba seguro que no lo había percibido en ella antes.

-Está frunciendo los ojos todo el rato. Voy a traerle agua –insistió volviéndose hacia el distribuidor de agua en la oficina.

-No todavía no he decidido tomarlos –dijo él, incómodo por su ayuda. Ella lo miró.

-Espero que no se este haciendo el mártir solo para hacerme sentir mal.

-Me dejaran fuera de combate –replicó él.

-Para eso son –Sakura pasó la vista por su pierna. Había sido muy difícil pasarle la pierna por el pijama que Eriol había conseguido. Tenía una bolsa de hielo que seguramente tendría que cambiar en pocos minutos-. No te culpo por estar de mal humor –sonrió ella.

-Muchos opinan que siempre estoy de mal humor.

-No creo que te conozcan bien –dijo pensando en todos las cosas buenas que Fuutie, Eriol, Tomoyo, Anessa-sama y la señora Seri decían de él-. Quizá te haga falta una novia.

Lo impacientó que ella estuviera convencida de que no era un cascarrabias.

-¿Está ofreciéndose como novia? –preguntó para provocarla. Vio su reacción de sorpresa.

-Tengo entendido que tiene voluntarias suficientes. Tal vez Vera Tessari venga corriendo en cuanto oiga que necesita novia.

-¿Qué sabe de Vera Tessari?

-No mucho en realidad –se encogió de hombros y se volvió para llenar un vaso de agua-. Tómese la medicina, necesita dormir, lo sabe perfectamente –sonrió tendiéndole el vaso.

-Eriol es un hablador –dijo desdeñoso-. Tomaré la medicina.

El móvil de Shaoran empezó a sonar, Sakura lo tomó con rapidez para impedir que él lo hiciera.

-La medicina primero señor –él hizo una mueca pero obedeció y después intercambió el vaso por el móvil.

Por lo que Sakura pudo notar estaba hablando con alguien de la oficina. También notó que la medicina empezaba a hacerle efecto. El señor Li se frotó los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. Apoyó la cabeza contra el sillón limitándose a asentir a lo que le decían por el teléfono.

-Tengo que dejarte –dijo él-. Estoy a punto de caer fulminado. Llámame si hay alguna emergencia –y colgó.

-¿Está bien señor Li?

Shaoran no pudo responder pues fueron interrumpidos por Kahu que se asomó por la puerta.

-Tú hermano llegó –y desapareció.

-En un momento regreso –le dijo al señor Li.

Entre una nebulosa Shaoran la vio alejarse disfrutando del contoneo de sus caderas, se sentía tan relajado que incluso se permitió sonreír. La señorita Kinomoto se detuvo en la puerta y de inmediato se escuchó una exclamación que llenó el lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que traes puesto? –rugió una voz masculina.

-Es mi disfraz de gato –dijo Sakura apenada por la exagerada reacción de su hermano-. Tengo orejas ¿ves? Y también cola –y se volvió para que viera de lo que hablaba.

-Pero si prácticamente estás desnuda.

-Por favor Touya –exclamó Sakura horrorizada-. No estoy desnuda, estoy cubierta de pies a cabeza.

-Maldición –masculló Shaoran tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. ¿Por qué le daban ideas? No necesitaba imaginarse a la señorita Kinomoto desnuda. ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Le ordenó a su mente.

Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió a la señorita Kinomoto inclinada hacia él mirándolo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Le duele la rodilla?

-Si un poco –murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Quiere que le acomode las almohadas? También puedo traerle otra bolsa de hielo.

-Déjalo como está –dijo Touya detrás de ella-. Seguro que no le caerá mal quedarse como está.

-¡Touya! –lo reprendió Sakura.

Touya apenas la escuchaba fulminando al tipo con la mirada, como él lo veía podría ser su hermana la que estuviera ahí acostada sufriendo dolores. Afortunadamente no había sido así, o él mismo se hubiera encargado de dejarlo en ese mismo estado.

-Touya te recuerdo que es el hermano de mi jefa –dijo Sakura en voz baja-. Pórtate bien –y sonrió para mirar al hombre-. Señor Li, este es mi hermano, es un poco posesivo y gruñón así que no le haga caso.

-Él le enseñó a bailar –dijo Shaoran divagando.

-¿Qué? Ah si, si él fue –Sakura lo observó confundida-. "_Deben ser las pastillas_".

-No necesito más hielo –gesticuló exagerando un poco.

-Está bien como quiera.

Sakura le quitó con cuidado a bolsa de hielo y se la entregó a Touya después extendió una cobija y lo arropó con ella.

-Huele muy bien –murmuró él cuando la tuvo cerca.

Sakura se tensó esperando la reacción de su hermano a semejante comentario pero al parecer no lo había oído.

-Gracias –murmuró ella también y agregó en un tono más alto-. Dejaré la puerta abierta, nosotros dormiremos afuera, llámeme si necesita algo.

-Yo vendré a ver que necesita –aseguró Touya con firmeza.

-Touya –gruñó ella y sonrió a Shaoran-. Cualquiera de los dos vendrá.

-Anda Sakura déjalo descansar y daté prisa para que puedas quitarte ese disfraz.

-¡Oh no! –murmuró Shaoran cerrando los ojos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. ¿Por qué hablaban de quitarle el disfraz? ahora él podía imaginar… tragó saliva.

-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Touya.

-Nada, nada –respondió Sakura caminando a la puerta. Quería sacar a su hermano de ahí antes de que el señor Li volviera a hacer algún comentario extraño como momentos antes.

-Me gustaba más tu disfraz de hada rosa –refunfuño Touya siguiéndola.

Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par.

-A mi también me gusta mi disfraz de Hada –dijo Sakura soñadora-. Con mis alas y mi antifaz. Ojalá algún día pueda usarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Shaoran levantando la cabeza con dificultad para ver a la señorita Kinomoto.

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, podía verla con el disfraz de Hada Rosa de _su_ Hada Rosa.

-No puede ser –murmuró pesaroso antes de cerrar los ojos vencido por el efecto de las pastillas.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de autora: Hola, hola. Mi buena amiga Crystal23 opina que sigo siendo mala, yo creo que no. ¿Ustedes que dicen? Creo que con este capítulo deben estar muy contentos. Como ven las relaciones entre estas dos parejas van prosperando, pero no se confíen las cosas pueden no resultar como ustedes imaginan. La verdad es que no me ha resultado tan sencillo como imagine llegar a esta parte con el E&T, aunque si me adelante un poquito según como lo tenía planeado. Eriol esta muy confundido y quizá en el próximo capítulo logre que Anessa-sama me ayude a explicar el porque. ¿Qué les pareció? Les adelante que habría un accidente, así que el pobre Shaoran necesitará ayuda, pero… ¿aceptará esta ayuda? ¿O la exigirá? Me pareció divertido dejar que fuera Touya quien sin saberlo dejara que Shaoran descubriera al fin quien era su Hada rosa y por si les preocupa, seré buena y les diré que al despertar no creerá que fue por efecto de las pastillas. Desde tiempo atrás había planeado provocar algún tipo de accidente en el que Shaoran se viera perjudicado para… mmm pues para algunas cosillas que planeo hacer más adelante (trato de que siempre haya un motivo para todo). Y justamente hace poco leí una novela llamada Novia de alquiler de Leigh Michaels en la que sucede este accidente que he presentado aquí, no pude evitarlo en cuanto lo leí me di cuenta de lo bien que le quedaba a lo que quería hacer y decidí tomar prestado ese pedacito, espero que a nadie le moleste.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad trato de actualizar en el menor tiempo posible. Gracias por sus ideas, mi buena amiga Serena me dio una que muy probablemente utilice más adelante. Besos a todos y hasta pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 18**

Lleva solo tres días así y ya le parecía insoportable. Pensaba Shaoran tratando de acomodarse en el sillón de la oficina de Fuutie.

Tres interminables días con sus largas horas y la presencia de la señorita Kinomoto, "su Hada Rosa".

Al día siguiente de su descubrimiento en cuanto se despertó lo primero que vio fue su rostro.

_-Buenos días señor Li, ¿cómo se siente? –preguntó inclinándose hacia él._

_-¿Cómo me siento? –se preguntó a si mismo observando ese rostro adorable de piel sedosa, ya no llevaba el disfraz de gato en su lugar vestía unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca de mangas 3/4, miró a sus ojos verdes y frunció el ceño al recordar-. "Tú eres mi hada rosa"._

_-Veo que no se siente muy bien –concluyó Sakura incorporándose lentamente-. Le traeré su desayuno –había esperado unos segundos por su respuesta pero al no obtener ninguna suspiró resignada y salió de la habitación._

Desde entonces así había sido el trato entre ellos. Shaoran se sentían incapaz de responder a cualquiera de sus preguntas o a conversar con ella sin que la necesidad de pedirle a gritos una explicación le provocara un nudo en la garganta. Así que prácticamente asentía o negaba a cualquier cosa que ella le dijera.

-"_Esta usted acabando con mi paciencia señor Li_" –había dicho ella la noche anterior al despedirse.

El señor Tarisume se había quedado con él por las noches y el señor Mihara lo acompañaba mientras Sakura y Tomoyo iban a sus clases en la universidad.

Tomoyo amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarle los apuntes de sus clases y las tareas. Le había explicado lo amables que eran sus compañeros de clase pues incluso se habían ofrecido a buscarla en el campus para que ella no tuviera que ir hasta su salón de clases a buscar los apuntes, también le conseguían los libros necesarios para que pudiera estudiar.

Sharoan no dudaba que había segundas intenciones en tanta amabilidad y llegado el momento pensaba aclararles que Tomoyo era su _prometida_, el que fuera solo un arreglo temporal no era necesario aclararlo.

Cuando las chicas llegaban de la universidad se turnaban para hacerle compañía, aunque no era raro que los tres estuvieran juntos en la oficina. La señorita Kinomoto atendía los teléfonos mientras estudiaba y Tomoyo hacia su tarea sentada en otro sillón.

La tarde anterior había sido al excepción cuando Tomoyo se fue antes de lo normal pues debía comprar material para revelar.

En su lugar el señor Mihara se había quedado para ayudar a Sakura. Shaoran había empezado a experimentar cierta aversión hacia el hombre, provocada en parte por la señorita Kinomoto que no paraba de llamarlo, K_ahu esto, Kahu el otro_, y el hombre acudía a ella con presteza como un corderito, se sonreían y él no paraba de alborotarle el cabello o pellizcarle las mejillas.

Ayer había estado a punto de perder los estribos cuando la señorita Kinomoto le había besado la mejilla en agradecimiento por un postre especial que _Kahu_ preparó para ella.

Solo lo contuvo el que repentinamente se diera cuenta de lo absurdo de su reacción. ¿Qué más le daba lo que ella hiciera? ¿Qué importaba si ella era su hada rosa?

Aun meditaba sobre el asunto cuando un alegre Hiraguizawa cruzó la puerta y lo saludo.

-Buenas tardes Shaoran, ¿cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

Shoaran lo miró exasperado pues había muchas formas de describir lo mal que se sentía el día de hoy.

-Así de mal ¿eh? –Observó Eriol sentándose en una silla a su lado-. ¿Por qué no aceptas mi invitación a pasar unos días en "La Casa de las Rosas"? Por lo menos hasta que regrese Wei.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Pero Shaoran…

-No quiero dar molestias.

-No nos darías molestias, la señora Seri ya está preparando una habitación para ti.

-¿Sabes que la señora Daidouji estuvo aquí? –preguntó desconcertando a Eriol por el cambio de tema.

-Si, algo me dijo Tomoyo.

-Pues me ofreció su hospitalidad, tuve que rechazarla, no me pareció correcto pasar unos días en casa de _mi prometida._

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-"_Eso imaginé_" –pensó Shoaran satisfecho-. Así que no puedo aceptar tu invitación sin ofender a mi futura suegra.

-No es tu futura suegra –replicó Eriol entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Como quieras –refunfuñó, no quería seguir con el tema-. Pero no puedes pasar todo el tiempo así.

-Ya lo había pensado, por eso esta mañana he hecho algunas llamadas. He arreglado que me traigan algunos muebles para la habitación principal del primer piso.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, quedaron de traerlas esta tarde, la habitación tiene su propio baño y ahora que me estoy familiarizando con el uso de la silla de ruedas no tendré que molestar a nadie para que me ayude a llegar al baño.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera decir algo escucharon que la puerta principal se abría y cerraba seguida de una alegre voz femenina.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?

-Obviamente si –refunfuñó Shaoran irritado. Y más aún porque la causa de su molestia no era la señorita Kinomoto sino su agitado corazón y la ligera pero agradable sensación en su pecho que aumentaba en el momento en que veía su rostro.

-Hola Kahu –se escuchó a Sakura saludar alegremente. También escucharon la respuesta del hombre aunque en un tono más bajo seguido de un estallido de risas-. Kahu, no digas eso.

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Shaoran no se daba cuenta pero Eriol observaba cada una de sus reacciones y maravillado presenciaba los cambios de color que se apreciaban en la cara de Shaoran, desde el pálido hasta el rojo más intenso. Ahora sabía que su amigo podía fruncir el ceño aún más de lo que acostumbraba.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Sakura con fría cortesía mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta-. Hola Eriol –saludó gratamente sorprendida y de inmediato atravesó el umbral de la puerta-. No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Vine a darle una vuelta a mi amigo –dijo palmeando el hombro de Shaoran-. También quería convencerlo de que viniera a mi casa.

-Ah y… ¿lo convenciste?

-No, no me convenció –replicó Shaoran molesto-. Y le dije a Eriol, señorita Kinomoto, que me quedaría aquí.

-Que pena –respondió Sakura, ya había dejado la cortesía de lado en lo que a ese hombre se refería-. ¿Quieren algo tomar? Kahu está preparando café y tiene unos ricos pastelitos listos, ¿gustan?

-Yo si, gracias –dijo Eriol sonriendo y los dos miraron a Shaoran esperando su respuesta.

-Solo el café –dijo entre dientes-, gracias.

-Está bien –dijo Sakura haciendo un esfuerzo por no molestarse-. En un momento se los traigo.

Sakura salió de la oficina sin ocultar la prisa que tenía por alejarse de él. Llegó a la cocina sintiendo que sacaba humo por las orejas.

-Ese hombre es insufrible –se quejó con Kahu cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Podrías servir dos cafés y un platito de pasteles, por favor?

-En un momento estarán listos –y de inmediato se dispuso a preparar la bandeja-. ¿Qué hizo ahora el señor Li?

-Lo de siempre, no entiendo porque insiste en comportarse como un ogro.

Kahu acostumbrado a oír las quejas de la joven a la que ya consideraba su amiga, guardó silencio permitiendo que se desahogara.

-De haber sabido que las cosas serían así, habría dejado que todos los globos desaparecieran en el cielo aquel día, pero no, tenía que rescatar mis globos. Esto es un castigo, ¿qué habré echo yo para merecerlo?

-No creo que sea un castigo, más bien creo que es una prueba, si puedes soportar su carácter podrás soportar a cualquier cliente difícil.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Kahu.

-Creo que me odia –dijo consternada.

Kahu iba a servir el café en las tazas y se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Quién?

-El señor Li: me odia.

-Por supuesto que no –objetó Kahu con vehemencia y dejó la cafetera a un lado para correr a abrazar a su amiga-. Mi pequeña gatita, como puedes creer eso.

Sakura sonrió levemente mientras se dejaba abrazar, así era como Kahu la llamaba desde el día de la fiesta. Rodeada por sus brazos pensó que Kahu bien podría ser su gran perro guardian, el segundo en realidad si contaba a Touya.

-Me odia –insistió ella-. Si no, como explicarías su comportamiento, solo a mi me trata así, se que no puedo caerle bien a todo el mundo pero de eso a que me odien… -suspiró pesarosa-. Me odia.

-Mi pequeña gatita no creo que te odie. "_Más bien todo lo contrario_" –pensó Kahu para si, ya se había dado cuenta de eso-. A mi también me trata así, y no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que tenga algo contra mi. Yo más bien creo que es un pésimo paciente.

-¿Tu crees? –preguntó levantado la vista para verlo con la mirada nublada.

-Vamos, no lo tomes así –dijo Kahu tomando su cara entre las manos- ya verás que con el tiempo se le pasa.

-Tienes razón, me estoy portando como una niña –y se esforzó por sonreír.

-Perfecto, mira llévate el café y regresas para que nosotros tomemos una taza también, hoy he preparado unas galletas especialmente para ti.

-¿De verás?

-Si, he estado haciendo unos experimentos. Anda llévalo –y le tendió la bandeja-. Regresa pronto.

-Gracias Kahu –dijo Sakura besando la mejilla del hombre.

-Es un placer -dijo al tiempo que la veía salir por la puerta-. "_Ese señor Li_" –pensó molesto con los brazos en jarras-. "_Le haré pagar caro si sigue molestando a Sakura_" –y mientras servía otro par de tazas de café comenzó a planear como molestar al hermano de su jefa.

----------

Después de que Sakura les dejará el café y prácticamente saliera huyendo de la oficina, Shaoran miró fijamente a su amigo.

-Ella es el hada rosa –no era una pregunta.

-¿Cómo…? –quiso preguntar Eriol con la taza de café en el aire, pero el semblante de su amigo le dijo que cualquier pregunta era inútil, así que se limitó a responder-. Si.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Pensé que era obvio.

-¿Obvio? ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginarme que era ella, precisamente ella? –exclamó furioso.

-No me refiero a eso –respondió con calma-. Sino al motivo por el que te lo oculté.

-Para burlarte de mí por supuesto.

-Aparte de eso.

-Estoy harto de tus juegos Eriol, explícate.

-Está bien –aceptó y fue al grano-. Desde el principio has hecho lo posible por mantener las distancias con ella.

Shaoran prefirió mantenerse callado pues no podía negar lo que decía.

-Y sobre todo –continuó Eriol-. Estas empeñado en verla como a una niña. Tomoyo y Sakura tienen la misma edad y sin embargo no has tenido reparos en comprometerte con Tomoyo, ¡Incluso la besaste!

-"_También he besado a la señorita Kinomoto_" –pensó incómodo-. Eso es diferente, el compromiso solo es temporal, además Tomoyo es más madura que la señorita Kinomoto.

-Sakura –enfatizó Eriol-. Es igualmente madura, es solo más inocente, más ingenua. Ha tenido una vida más protegida y rodeada de amor. Tomoyo por el contrario ha tenido que valerse por si misma y hasta protegerse emocionalmente de su madre. Esa es la diferencia entre ellas. ¿Qué más puedes tener contra Sakura?

Shaoran no pudo responder pues en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Eriol hizo el intento de tomar el aparato pero lo detuvo.

-No te molestes, ella contestará.

Desde la recepción se escuchó a Sakura tomando la llamada. Su voz era amable y eficiente. Sin perder su candidez habitual. De repente se escuchó que se acercaba a la oficina.

-Disculpen –dijo ella entrando-. Necesito la agenda –buscando en los cajones del escritorio encontró lo que buscaba y volvió a salir.

Shaoran no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Shaoran se volvió al oír la voz de su amigo, algo molesto porque le hubiera pillado mirando fijamente a la señorita Kinomoto.

-No entiendo.

Eriol tomó un sorbo de su café y esbozó una sonrisa de _soy tu amigo a mi no puedes engañarme_.

-Es diferente de la clase de mujeres con las que sueles salir.

Negándose a morder el anzuelo, Shaoran se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

-¿Cuál es esa clase de mujer, si se puede saber?

-Chicas tontas de alta alcurnia –respondió Eriol ladeando la cabeza-, bellezas insulsas, aburridas… la clase de mujeres a las que sólo les preocupa si sus zapatos combinan con el bolso.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Tal vez había salido con algunas mujeres un poco superficiales, admitió para sus adentros irritado, ó cortas de entendimiento pero…

-¿Y que si lo he hecho? Tu también has salido con esa clase de mujeres y ha sido así por las mismas razones que las mías. Solo buscamos compañía y no un compromiso.

-Estoy muy consciente de ello –admitió Eriol sin inmutarse-. Pero, ¿por qué te niegas a lo que tienes enfrente?

Shaoran siguió en obstinado silencio.

-Parecías muy interesado en saber quien era el hada rosa, más bien diría obsesionado. ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando lo descubrieras? ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente ahora que has descubierto que se trata de _la señorita Kinomoto_?

-No lo sé.

-Yo creo que si lo sabes pero no quieres admitirlo. Ella te gusta Shaoran. Niégalo –lo retó con firmeza antes de que su amigo pudiera objetar-. No puedes ¿verdad? –adivinó-. Te gustó desde el primer momento y creo que eso te da miedo.

-¿Miedo? –dijo Shaoran con incredulidad.

-Si, miedo, porque sabes que ella es diferente y que podría llegar a ser muy importante para ti.

Shaoran supo que tenía razón y parecía aliviado de poder admitir que así era, pero no pudo evitar devolverle el golpe a su amigo.

-Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema, ¿te ha sucedido lo mismo a ti?

-Si, parece que si –respondió relajándose contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Tomoyo es una chica especial.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Arriesgarme –respondió mirándolo a los ojos-. Ela puede ser… mi felicidad. Porque a pesar de todo lo que tengo siempre he sentido que me falta algo, que tengo un vacío y creo que ella puede llenarlo.

Nuevamente apareció Sakura disculpándose por la interrupción y guardó la agenda en el mismo sitio. Shaoran la seguía con la mirada mientras su en mente seguía rondando las palabras de su amigo.

-Lo pensaré –dijo Shaoran una vez que Sakura saliera, no tuvo que explicar lo que le decía pues al mirar a Eriol supo que lo comprendía.

Después de un rato en que guardaron silencio meditando sobre lo que había hablado y volvieron a iniciar la conversación.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir a mi casa?

-Seguro.

-Como quieras, de todos modos el señor Tarisume vendrá a hacerte compañía en las noches. Yo voy a ausentarme unos días.

-¿Irás a Londres?

-Si, como te dije espero que no me lleve demasiado tiempo. La venta de la casa es prácticamente un hecho, solo hay que firmar los papeles.

-¿Y que harás con el departamento?

-Voy a conservarlo, solo para ocuparlo cuando vaya por negocios, ya sabes que no me gustan los hoteles.

Nuevamente apareció Sakura interrumpiendo la conversación, con la diferencia de que esta vez llevaba algunos libros y cuadernos con ella.

Al ver que avanzaba con dificultad Eriol se puso de pie y la liberó del peso de los libros.

-Gracias Eriol –sonrió Sakura pero volvió su semblante serio a Shaoran-. Como sabe Tomoyo no pudo ir a recoger sus libros y los apuntes de su clase, así que fui yo en su lugar.

-Gracias –respondió Shaoran con más sequedad de la que pretendía.

-¿Tomoyo no pudo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Eriol dejando los libros al alcance de su amigo.

-Fue a tomar fotografía por la ciudad –explicó Sakura haciendo lo mismo con los cuadernos de apuntes-. Le dieron una lista de sitios que debía visitar, después se compararan las fotografías de todos en clase.

-¡Ah si! –exclamó recordando-. Me pidió que la acompañara pero me fue imposible, lástima: me habría encantado hacerlo.

-Esto está ilegible –se quejó Shaoran ojeando un cuaderno-. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a enterarme de lo sucedido en clase?

-No me mire así, yo no tengo la culpa –replicó Sakrua-. Quéjese con su amigo Mugen.

-Él no es mi amigo.

-Es un joven agradable –dijo Sakura a Eriol-. Algo extraño pero amable, me ayudó con los libros hasta el auto de papá y me invitó un helado.

-Mugen es un mujeriego –continuó Shaoran ampliando la descripción de su compañero-. Un poco dado al alcohol y las peleas. ¿La invitó a salir señorita Kinomoto?

-Eso es algo que a usted no le interesa –replicó sonrojada.

-No debería salir con alguien que apenas conoce.

-Es usted insoportable –gritó Sakrua y con una mirada de disculpa a Eriol salió precipitadamente.

Eriol que había mirado la escena con un interés casi científico espero a que se le bajaran los colores a su amiga antes de añadir:

-Lo que sea que vayas a decidir hazlo rápido, antes de que ella te odie de verdad o de que alguien más se te adelante.

----------

-En serio hijo –decía Anessa-sama-. ¿Por qué no dejas que te despidamos en el aeropuerto?

-Porque no es necesario, además tu has estado cansada últimamente, no quiero que hagas una salida innecesaria.

-No puedo decir nada contra eso –se quejó Seri cruzándose de brazos-. Al menos podrías dejar que Tomoyo te acompañe.

-Lo haré encantada –aseguró Tomoyo.

Eriol pensó que a él también le encantaría.

-El taxi esta aquí –anunció el señor Tarisume y tomó la maleta que estaba a un lado de Eriol. Todos se habían reunido en el recibidor para despedirlo.

-No me gustaría que te regresaras sola del aeropuerto, pero gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme.

-No sería ninguna molestia –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-, pero si insistes…

-Insisto.

-Está bien, no insistiremos más –aseguró Anessa-sama y abrazó a su nieto-. Ten cuidado, avísame cuando llegues y también dime en que vuelo regresaras.

-Siempre lo mismo –rió Eriol devolviéndole el abrazo-. Llamaré: lo prometo.

-Y por favor, no comas cosas extrañas –ordenó Seri acercándose para abrazarlo también-. Recuerda aquella vez en que…

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes –pidió ERiol exagerando un gesto de dolor-. No lo haré, aprendí la lección.

-¿Qué lección? –preguntó Tomoyo divertida.

-No se lo digas –exclamó Eriol-. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

-El taxi espera –volvió a decir el señor Tarisume desde la puerta.

-En un momento –dijo Eriol y miró a Tomoyo-. Ha llegado la hora.

-Seri acompáñame al salón por favor –pidió Anessa-sama con una mirada conspiradora.

-Ha estado mucho tiempo de pie –añadió Seri comprendiendo al instante. Y en unos segundos se encontraron solo en el recibidor.

-Espero que tengas un viaje –le deseo Tomoyo acercándose a él. Eriol sonrió y le tomó ambas manos-. Y que regreses pronto.

-Yo también.

-Quería tener un poco más de tiempo contigo, hoy me pasó algo gracioso pero… te lo contaré cuando regreses.

-A mi también me pasó algo esta tarde, estuve hablando con Shaoran y creo que la conversación nos ayudo a ambos.

-¿Ah si? ¿En que sentido?

-En el único que importa –dijo tomando su cara con ambas manos.

Eriol la observó en silencio absorbiendo su imagen, la misma que lo acompañaría durante esos días de ausencia. Sus ojos brillantes, su piel sedosa y los labios llenos que tanto lo provocaban cada vez que los veía.

-Eres preciosa –susurró maravillado. Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada-. No, no lo hagas –le pidió levantando un poco su cara-. No dejes de mirarme.

Tomoyo obedeció levantando la vista lentamente y lo que encontró en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento.

Él inclinó la cabeza acercándose a ella lentamente. Tomoyo cerró los ojos al sentir la ligera presión de sus labios, una, dos veces. Lo abrazó por la cintura y abrió los labios levemente sintiendo la caricia de su lengua. El beso se profundizó y se apretó más a él. Eriol le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras su otra mano vagaba suavemente por su cabello.

El tiempo se detuvo y solo fueron conscientes el uno del otro. Tanto que ninguno de ellos notó la mirada vigilante de dos mujeres que observaban emocionadas.

----------

Cuando Tomoyo regresó al salón aun conservaba la mirada soñadora en el rostro sonrojado. Las dos mujeres en la habitación la observaban sonriendo y le permitieron unos minutos para recobrarse.

-Me pareció oír que Eriol gritaba –dijo Anessa-sama atrayendo al fin su atención-, pero no entendí lo que decía.

-Ah si –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-. Me advirtió que no me acercara mucho a Mugen.

-¿Quién es Mugen? –preguntó la señora Seri.

-Un compañero de clase de Shaoran, es quien me ha dado los apuntes.

-¿Y por qué te diría eso?

-No lo sé, es un joven agradable, raro, pero agradable –respondió Tomoyo repitiendo lo que dijera Sakura.

-Te quedarás a cenar con nosotras, ¿verdad? –dijo Anessa-sama.

-Si, gracias –asintió la joven.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó Seri-. Iré a ver como van los preparativos –y salió de la habitación.

-¿Y como estuvo tu día? –quiso saber Anessa-sama-. ¿Tomaste muchas fotos?

-Ah si, bastantes. Al final tomé algunas fotos en el campus de la universidad –explicó entusiasmada-. Es parte de la asignación, tomar fotos que nos parecieran interesantes de los estudiantes.

Y paso a explicarle las diferentes tomas que hizo, riendo con algunos momentos cómicos.

-Ya verás cuando traiga las fotos para que las vean.

-Estoy segura que serán muy buenas, las tuyas serán las mejores.

-Gracias –sonrió la joven-. Por cierto que hoy me sucedió algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué fue?

-Un joven se acercó a mí.

-Bueno eso no debe ser raro, eres preciosa, ¿te pidió una cita?

-Oh no, bueno no exactamente…

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Su nombre es Nagano Etsuya. Estudia en la universidad, es su último año.

-Nagano Etsuya su nombre me parece conocido.

-A mi también pero no recuerdo de donde.

-Que extraño, bueno pero entonces que quería.

-El es un artista, es escultor y esta preparando un trabajo par aun concurso de la universidad –Tomoyo se removió en el sillón incómoda-. Y bueno, Nagano me dijo que quería que posara para él.

-Quiere que modeles para su obra.

-Algo así. Al parecer su modelo lo dejó plantado y estaba desesperado buscando por todo el campus, hasta que me encontró.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que lo pensaría, no estoy muy segura de aceptar. ¿Qué opinas?

-Haces bien en tomarte tu tiempo. Pero si me permites aconsejarte te diría que si aceptas, cuando vayas a su estudio lo hagas acompañada.

-Oh si, ya había pensado en eso, incluso pensé en pedirle a Eriol que me acompañara, pero no pude comentarle nada –Tomoyo sonrió ensimismada al recordar el beso de Eriol.

-Las cosas han cambiado con mi nieto, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? Bueno pues si –dijo sonrojada.

-Me alegra tanto –exclamó Anessa-sama tomando las manos de la joven-. Me encantaría que Eriol se casara contigo.

-¡Anessa-sama!

-Es la verdad, para que andarme con rodeos, nada me haría más feliz –y le colocó una mano en la mejilla.

-Anessa-sama –conmovida tomó la mano de la anciana-. ¿Lo dices enserio?

-Por supuesto, no diría algo tan importante si no fuera cierto.

-Pero Anessa-sama, hablar de matrimonio en estos momentos es demasiado…

-¿Amas a mi nieto? –preguntó dejando a Tomoyo muda de la sorpresa-. ¿Lo amas?

-Si, creo que si, pero él…

-Él te ama también.

-Pero Anessa-sama no puedes estar tan segura –replicó la joven deseando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera en lo cierto.

-Conozco a mi nieto –aseguró la mujer.

-Pero Eriol no está seguro, me ha dicho que no entiendo lo que pasa y que tiene miedo –al ver la mirada sorprendida de la anciana explicó-: Tiene miedo de perderme, de perder a la amiga.

-Mi querido Eriol –susurró la anciana con tristeza-. A pesar de que hice todo lo posible porque no sufriera demasiado la ausencia de sus padres parece ser que quedó algún temor en él.

-Es comprensible, era muy pequeño.

-Lo sé –murmuró pensativa-. ¿Sabes que casi no lloró? –Tomoyo negó con la cabeza-. Se mantuvo sereno y muy serio. Fueron muy pocas y muy contadas las veces que acudió a mí en busca de consuelo. Y en poco tiempo volvió a ser el mismo, aunque a veces lo encontraba pensativo. Aun ahora algunas veces lo puedo ver así.

-Comprendo –dijo Tomoyo recordando lo difícil que fue para ella que su padre muriera y más aún cuando no obtuvo ningún tipo de consuelo de su madre.

-Eriol tiene muchos amigos –continuó la anciana-. Y estos lo aprecian de verdad, pero nadie es tan cercano como Shaoran y tú. Debes tener paciencia con él –pidió Anessa-sama-. Llegado el momento él sabrá corresponderte como es debido.

-Eso es lo que más deseo –confesó esperanzada y una vez más su mente se vio nublada por el recuerdo de sus besos.

----------

Las almohadas que sostenían la rodilla de Shaoran se deslizaron. El agudo dolor que experimentó le provocó un gesto de malestar. Aunque este no era tan grande como el que sentía al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Sakura cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Había tenido tiempo para reflexionar desde esa tarde cuando hablara con Eriol y tenía que admitir que él tenía razón. Debía tomar una decisión y rápido antes de que Sakura no pudiera soportar su presencia.

Después de meditarlo descubrió que quería conocer mejor a la joven, sobre todo ahora que había dejado de verla como a una niña, porque las curvas que cubrían los pantalones que llevaba dejaban claro que no lo era.

Miró en dirección al escritorio de Fuutie donde ella se había instalado después de que Eriol y el señor Mihara se marcharan. Los dos habían pasado el resto de la tarde trabajando. Ella estudiando y contestando los teléfonos. Él revisando los ilegibles apuntes y atendiendo una que otra llamada de su secretaria.

Había sido muy agradable pasar la tarde así. Cuando ella se concentró en lo que hacía la habitación se llenó de un agradable silencio únicamente interrumpido por el teléfono y el sonido del pasar de las hojas de los libros que leían.

Shaoran trató de recordar la última vez que había estado en completo silencio con una mujer. _NUNCA_.

La observó con cuidado y la imaginó con su traje de Hada sin el estorbo del antifaz, era una preciosidad. Aquella noche la hizo reír y la había besado. Había dado cualquier cosa por saber quien era y presentarse antes ella. Pero ahora, esa ya no era una posibilidad, sobre todo cuando lo único que había hecho era hacerla enojar.

Aunque también la había besado recordó con una sonrisa al tiempo que miraba sus labios. Y ella había respondido. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista descubrió que Sakura lo había sorprendido.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –preguntó con incomodidad.

-No, nada –aseguró mirando al libro que tenía en el regazo.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando Sakura volvió a concentrarse en su tarea él volvió a sus pensamientos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de congraciarse con ella y así poder conocerla mejor, se dijo al tiempo que la miraba. La joven se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, no podía ser difícil que se llevara bien con él.

-En serio, si necesita algo no tiene más que pedirlo –dijo Sakura molesta pues nuevamente lo había pillado mirándola.

-No, no se me ofrece nada –replicó él.

-¿Ya terminó lo que estaba haciendo? –él asintió desconcertado al verla levantarse y salir de la oficina.

-Le he traído unas revistas –comentó al regresar y colocó las mismas cerca de él.

-Siéntese Sakura –le dijo él señalándole una silla cercana.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó totalmente desconcertada, no solo por la petición sino por haberlo escuchado llamarla por su nombre.

-Siéntese, por favor. Necesito decirle algo –Sakura obedeció titubeante, él espero un momento-. Hay un determinado número de cosas que no voy a hacer solo durante las próximas semanas.

-¿Y? Hasta ahora hemos podido ayudarlo con eso ¿no? Además cuando regrese su mayordomo, podrá regresar a su casa.

-Wei es un magnífico mayordomo, pero también es mi empleado de confianza y como tal hace algunos trabajos para mí fuera de casa. En general yo me cuido solo.

-¡Vaya!

-Sin embargo, ahora no puedo atender mis propias necesidades y no puedo espera que Wei o el señor Tarisume lo hagan. Pero alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

-¿Y está usted pensando en mi? –preguntó alarmada.

-Efectivamente. Voy a necesitar a alguien que me traiga y me lleve los apuntes…

-Eso ya lo hace Tomoyo –interrumpió desesperada.

-Si, pero no tiene porque hacerlo, además es evidente que le quita tiempo.

-¿Y a mi no? Además se supone que ella es su prometida.

-Eso carece de importancia. Además ella no es la responsable de esto –dijo señalando su rodilla.

-Está sugiriendo que yo le he causado un daño…

-No lo sugiero, lo afirmo. Esta férula no es exactamente producto de mi imaginación.

-Queda todavía la cuestión de quien fue realmente el que tuvo la culpa.

-Pero no hay duda alguna de quien ha sido el perjudicado.

-Nadie le dijo que tenía que agarrar ese tanque.

-¿Cómo? ¡Usted me pidió que le echara la mano!

-Yo no le sugerí que pretendiera ser Hércules. En cualquier caso usted tiene le dinero suficiente para contratar una enfermera.

-Yo no te he pedido que hagas de enfermera. De hecho solo espero que estés disponible para hacer ciertos encargos y estar al pendiente de mis necesidades, sobre todo ahora que me instalaré en el piso de arriba.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo. Yo creo que solo tienes que mover un dedo para que vengan cientos de mujeres, encantadas de servirte.

-Es posible –admitió Shaoran.

-Entonces no entiendo porque quieres que sea yo precisamente, cuando tienes tantas dispuestas a servirte. Eriol dijo que en tu departamento el contestador estaba repleto de llamadas de mujeres…

-Eriol no tenía porque decirte eso…

-También han llamado aquí y estoy cansada de darles excusas. Y también se que un par de ellas fueron a tu oficina a preguntar por tu salud.

-¿Es que acaso ya nadie tiene privacidad?

-Con tantas mujeres ofreciendo sus servicios… A mi me parece que eso sería el cielo para un hombre.

-No cuando estoy tumbado e incapaz de defenderme. Cada una de esas mujeres quiere cuidarme para poder convencerme de que no puedo vivir sin ellas. En otras palabras, están más interesadas en su dedo anular que en mi rodilla.

-Realmente no puedo creer que no pueda defenderse de eso. Me decepciona señor Li.

-No quiero gastar mis fuerzas en esa clase de batalla. Prefiero concentrarme en volver a ponerme de pie tan pronto como pueda.

-¿Sabe una cosa? Tiene razón, no necesita de una enfermera, necesita un guardaespaldas –dijo ella, golpeándose los muslos con las palmas de las manos-. Me voy.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-A buscar una agencia de seguridad, una que también use perros guardianes con aversión a las mujeres. Yo me encargaré de que se lo manden y le habré solucionado el problema para mañana.

-Siéntate, Sakura.

-Pero si es la solución perfecta…

-No se como llegamos a esto –dijo Shaoran agitando la cabeza-. Siéntate por favor. Lo que necesito es una secretaría.

-¿Una secretaria? Pero si ya tiene una, además yo trabajo para su hermana.

-Si, pero Fuutie no regresará pronto y además he notado que no aceptas nuevos trabajos hasta después de año nuevo.

-Bueno si, porque Fuutie me lo dijo… -se interrumpió acalorada-. Oh bueno, eso no importa, no puedo ser su secretaria.

-Claro que puedes, además me lo debes.

-No te debo nada –exclamó ofendida e intentó alejarse pero esta vez Shaoran estaba preparado y la sujetó de la muñeca.

-Tal vez te preocupa que yo acabe gustándote –soltó con arrogancia.

-Claro que no –jadeó sorprendida y forcejeó con él para que la soltara.

En algún momento del forcejeo Shaoran cayó al suelo acompañado de un grito de dolor.

-Oh no, señor Li –gritó Sakura arrodillándose a su lado-. Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención –gimió preocupada mirando su cara y la rodilla alternativamente-. Debemos regresarlo al sillón pero no hay nadie más, ¿le duele mucho?

-Un poco –dijo entre dientes.

De alguna manera lograron que Shaoran volviera al sillón y mientras le arreglaba las almohadas con sumo cuidado Shaoran notó su semblante preocupado.

-Tal vez debería llamar al médico –susurró ella.

-No te preocupes Sakura; estoy bien.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención que esto pasara.

-Fue un accidente, esta bien sakura.

-¿Por qué me llama Sakura?

-Ese es tu nombre ¿no?

--Si, pero ¿donde quedo el "_señorita Sakura_"?

-Creo que si vamos a estar juntos tanto tiempo… quiero decir, trabajando juntos, podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿no crees?

-Yo aún no he aceptado.

-Pero lo harás –afirmó volviendo a tomar su mano.

Sakura no volvió a intentar soltarse temiendo que se repitiera el accidente y tuvo que inclinarse hacia él.

-Trabajar para mi aunque sea una semanas se ve muy bien en un currículo ¿sabes?

-¿Me pagaría?

-Tal vez –concedió Shaoran percibiendo su titubeo y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos la acercó más a él-. No es tan desagradable trabajar para mí.

-Es usted exasperante –negó Sakura con renuencia.

-Solo al principio –y bajó la voz para agregar-: Y más adelante tal vez disfrutes estar conmigo.

-Tal vez –respondió ella pasando saliva sin poder apartar los ojos de su mirada.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Cada vez que había sentido su mirada se ponía nerviosa. Se sentía acalorada y el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

-¿Qué dices Sakura? –preguntó colocando la otra mano en su nuca-. ¿Aceptas?

Sakura tuvo que reprimir un gemido y miró los labios de Shaoran que estaba sorprendentemente cerca. De alguna manera había terminado arrodillada a su lado, sintió una pequeña presión en su nuca para acercarse y no pudo resistirse. Suspiró rendida antes de sentir el roce de sus labios y cerró los ojos.

Siempre sabía dulce pensaba Shaoran extasiado, sintiendo el pulso desbocado en su cuello, acarició con el pulgar el punto más sensible buscando calmarla y lo único que logró fue hacerla gemir contra sus labios cosa que aprovecho para profundizar el beso.

Sakura tuvo que apoyar su mano contra el pecho masculino. Pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón y de alguna forma supo que el beso le estaba afectando tanto como a ella. Cuando él le soltó la mano para rodear su cintura Sakura apoyo esta en su hombro. Mareada y temblorosa no sabía que más hacer pero deseo poder estar más cerca de él y… Shaoran se separó con un quejido.

-La rodilla –explicó entre dientes dejando caer la cabeza contra el sillón.

Sakura atónica miró la extremidad vendada y con mucha dificultad se puso de pie.

-Espera –pidió Shaoran abriendo los ojos y volvió a sujetar su mano-. Entonces… ¿aceptas?

-Buenas noches –saludó el señor Tarisume desde la puerta-. Lamento el retraso.

-No hay problema –balbuceó Sakura liberando su mano-. Yo tengo que irme, buenas noches señor Li –se despidió sin mirarlo y camino hacia el otro hombre-, señor Tarisume –y salió del lugar.

-¿Interrumpí algo? –preguntó Tarisume.

-En realidad… no lo sé –suspiró Shaoran recostado contra el sillón con el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos.

----------

Tomoyo miraba a través del lente de su cámara esperando encontrar algo interesante mientras esperaba la llegada de Nagano. Habían quedado de verse esa tarde para que ella pudiera darle su respuesta. Aún no se sentía segura, nunca había posado para nadie, no era su intención modelar, jamás lo había sido. Hasta ahora todas las personas con las que había comentado el asunto se habían mostrado muy entusiasmadas, Anessa-sama, la señora Seri, Sakura, incluso su madre había dado el visto bueno pues pensaba que si el joven ganaba el concurso y era bueno, algún día podría ser famoso y ella podría decir que posó para él en una de sus primeras obras.

Sonomi también le había explicado quien era ese joven Nagano era el único hijo de Nagano Hiroyasu, un acaudalado hombre de negocios que invertía en cuanto proyecto le interesaba, entre sus negocios exitosos estaban un casino, dos centros nocturnos, un par de revistas de espectáculos, cine, televisión. Hasta ahora Sonomi no sabía mucho de su hijo pues su madre era extranjera –probablemente parisina pero no estaba segura-, y después del divorcio había vivido con ella. Esta era la primera noticia que Sonomi tenía de que el hijo del famoso Nagano Hiroyasu, estaba residiendo y estudiando en Japón.

Tomoyo suspiró sin saber que pensar, tal vez debería animarse a posar para este joven. Parecía ser agradable, atento, algo nervioso si, pero eso se lo adjudicaba al hecho de que realmente se veía muy ansioso por encontrar una modelo. Nagano Etsuya era un joven alto, de rasgos atractivos y con matices occidentales cuyo único defecto era que el tabique de la nariz estaba un tanto desviado pero hasta eso parecía darle un aire atractivo. Vestía de informal pero se notaba que usaba las mejores marcas.

-"_Tal vez ni deberías preocuparte, Tomoyo_" –se dijo a si misma-. "_Tal vez ni venga_" –ya iba 15 minutos retrasado-. "_Tal vez si viene te diga que ya encontró otra modelo y asunto arreglado_".

Con este pensamiento volvió a enfocar el lente de su cámara y se topó con una pareja unos metros mas adelante, que platicaba sentada en un banco, se miraban el uno al otro ajenos totalmente a lo que había a su alrededor. Casi por instinto Tomoyo tomó una foto y suspiró.

Había hablado con Eriol la tarde anterior: la llamaba desde Londres para ver como estaba. Una conversación del todo platónica que la había dejado un tanto melancólica pues deseaba que él estuviera de regreso, apenas habían pasado dos días y ya lo extrañaba.

Tomoyo notó que la pareja se iba y los siguió con la mirada, tal vez algún día ella y Eriol pudieran estar así. Cuando volvió su vista al banco notó que habían dejado un periódico, se acercó con rapidez para tomarlo y devolvérselos. Antes de llegar hasta el banco la brisa movió las páginas hasta la sección de sociales, la imagen que había en la página atrajo su atención.

Por un momento sintió como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera y contuvo el aliento, lentamente fue inclinándose para tomar el periódico. La foto había sido tomada la noche anterior, al pie de la foto se leía "_Kaho Mitzuqui acompañada por quien dice ser su único y verdadero amor_". Se había tomado la imagen cuando salían de un elegante restaurante londinense, que tenía la fama de tener una de las listas de espera más largas del país y solo un grupo muy selecto de clientes podía contar con un reservado.

Eriol se veía guapo como siempre, con un elegante traje negro, Kaho por otro lado estaba deslumbrante y sexy con un minúsculo vestido rojo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. La nota decía que se había rumorado largamente de su ruptura pero que se les había visto muy contentos esa noche. La modelo había confesado incluso que en poco tiempo podía haber planes de boda.

Tomoyo jadeó conmocionada, ¡¿cómo podía ser aquello cierto?! De repente se sintió tonta y muy poca cosa, si se comparaba con la famosa modelo. Luchó por contener sus emociones, pues no distinguía entre el enojo, la decepción y el dolor.

-¡Tomoyo Daidouji! –gritó una voz a lo lejos y ella como una autómata busco el lugar de donde procedía.

A lo lejos descubrió a Nagano que corría hacia ella con el brazo extendido y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Cuando llegó hasta ella sin aliento y entusiasmado, se inclinó sujetándose las rodillas para tomar aire.

-Por favor –dijo Etsuya incorporándose-. Dime que serás mi modelo –pidió haciendo un puchero.- Estoy realmente desesperado, se que no encontraré a otra chica más hermosa. Eres perfecta para mí, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Nagano siguió con su parloteo, explicándole los beneficios de ser la inspiración de un futuro famoso artista.

-Está bien –dijo Tomoyo tan de repente haciendo que Nagano guardara silencio asombrado-. Seré tu modelo.

-¡De verdad! –Gritó riendo a carcajadas-. Prometo que no te arrepentirás –y la abrazó con fuerza-. Ven conmigo, vamos a mi estudio, te enseñaré lo que estoy haciendo.

Tomoyo asintió, Nagano rodeó sus hombros con el brazo –poco habituado a las formales costumbres orientales y Tomoyo tampoco se lo impidió pues aun estaba demasiado sorprendida y decepcionada por la fotografía allí impresa. Mientras caminaban Nagano le contaba acerca de su trabajo, ella apenas entendió lo que le decía pero se esforzó por concentrar su atención en él y no en el periódico que aún llevaba en la mano. Cuando pasaron por un bote de basura, ni siquiera lo pensó: simplemente dejó caer el mismo y siguió su camino sin detenerse ni un segundo.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: Si lo sé, lo sé, me tardé años en actualizar y no saben como lo siento. Últimamente todo se ha interpuesto en mi inspiración. Creo que estoy pasando por una época de cambio, me he dado cuenta de que es hora de tomar ciertas decisiones que pueden llevar mi vida por otro camino. Y de repente no ha sido tan fácil llegar a esta conclusión, aún ahora no se que decisiones debo tomar, no se si seguir con el mismo trabajo, no se si seguir buscando las mismas cosas. También he decidido que debo hacer algunos cambios con mi persona. Y entre esto y algunos problemillas que espero resolver pronto, mi cabeza esta llena de miles de preguntas. Lo siento de verdad, siento haberme tardado tanto, sobre todo ahora que muchos están de vacaciones.**

**Como sea insisto en que seguiré escribiendo hasta el final. Las ideas las tengo pero de repente es tan difícil plantearlas en papel y después cuando ya tengo todo escrito me ha resultado complicado encontrar tiempo para pasarlos a la PC. Ojalá no me pase lo mismo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero este les haya gustado, de momento tal vez les parezca todo demasiado vago, pero debía dar otro giro para que las cosas se compliquen un poquito, ya saben, no podía dejárselas tan fácil a Eriol y Tomoyo, Shaoran tampoco lo tendrá tan sencillo. Aun falta para llegar al final, así que espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Espero no se molesten demasiado, soy mala lo sé pero solo me gusta mantener la emoción y prepárense porque es posible que el siguiente tenga un final parecido.**

**Besos a todos y hasta pronto.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 18**

-"_Una hora_" –pensaba Eriol impaciente.

Ese era el tiempo que llevaba esperando dentro de su auto, golpeteó el volante con los dedos y volvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle donde estaba el estudio de Nagano Etsuya. No la había visto entrar pero sabía que Tomoyo estaba ahí dentro.

¿Como era posible que las cosas se trastornaran de ese modo? Hacia algunos días que Anessa-sama lo había llamado hasta Londres para reclamarle su comportamiento.

**- Flash Back -**

_-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó confundido por el tono molesto de su abuela-. ¿Cuáles fotos? ¿Cuál periódico?_

_-Unas fotos que te tomaron con Kaho Mitzuqui jovencito –reclamó la anciana-. Las mismas que andan circulando por todo Japón._

_-No me he tomado… -se interrumpió al recordar la noche en que coincidió con Kaho fuera de un restaurante y la bandada de flashes que se sintieron al momento._

_-¿Ahora recuerdas? –preguntó sarcástica._

_-Si, pero no estaba con Kaho, solo me encontré con ella._

_-No me mientas._

_-Abuela, no me atrevería, además ¿por qué mentiría?_

_-No lo sé, eso tendrás que explicármelo y no nada más a mí, sino a cierta jovencita a la que le has roto el corazón._

_-¿Qué yo…? ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Me estás hablando de Tomoyo?_

_-¿De quién más?_

_-¿Pero por qué dices que le he roto el corazón?_

_-Está muy desilusionada, molesta, herida y no es para menos después de ver estás imágenes –exclamó indignada mientras señalaba el periódico que tenía en las piernas.-Y lo que dice también._

_-Pero abuela, explícate porque no entiendo nada._

_Cuando Anessa-sama le leyó lo que el periódico decía y describió lo que se veía en las imágenes no solo se quedó sin habla sino que estaba furioso._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Después de haber hablado con la abuela y de convencerla de su inocencia intentó por todos los medios hablar con Tomoyo, pero como sucedía cuando la joven se enojaba con él, no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas.

Incluso intentó buscarla en su casa aunque ya sabía lo improbable que era que lo comunicaran. Llamó a Sakura pero esta le dijo que no podía ayudarlo casi estaba seguro que Tomoyo se encontraba con ella en el momento de su llamada.

También habló con Shaoran, él había visto las imágenes y le explicó lo molesta que estaba Tomoyo cuando trató de hablar en su favor.

Después de eso no le quedó más remedio que apresurar sus asuntos en Londres y tomar el primer vuelo de regreso que pudo.

Y cuando por fin estuvo en casa se topó con una noticia todavía más inquietante: Tomoyo estaba posando para la obra de Nagano. El tipo más odioso con el que Eriol alguna vez tuvo trato.

Anessa-sama también se preocupó cuando Eriol le recordara quien era el joven. En Japón se sabía poco de él pues había residido la mayor parte de su vida en Francia con su madre después de que esta se divorciara de Nagano Hiroyasu, su padre.

En Europa sus fechorías eran más conocidas, sobre todo en Londres y París, en esta última hubo un escándalo terrible después de que una de sus novias casi muriera por una sobredosis. Mucho se especuló sobre los hábitos de Nagano y de que este iniciara a sus novias y amigos en los mismos.

Si Tomoyo le hubiera dicho algo antes de irse, él habría podido advertirle pero ahora primero debía hacer que lo escuchara.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, quince minutos más y nada, cada minuto era una tortura. ¿Qué podían estar haciendo?

Era una suerte que Shaoran anticipándose a lo que podía necesitar Eriol había ordenado a su secretaria que se encargara de investigar la dirección del "estudio" de Nagano. Casi había muerto de la desesperación cuando Anessa-sama desconocía la misma e incluso Sakura no sabía donde se encontraba pues hasta ahora no había acompañado a Tomoyo en ninguna de sus visitas al sitio.

Lo que le llevó a Eriol a pensar con sarcasmo, ¿Nagano? ¿Un artista?, esa era otra cosa que le retorcía las entrañas. Nagano también era famoso por los desnudos escandalosos que plasmaba en sus "obras".

Eriol todavía recordaba cuando un par de años atrás había sido invitado a una fiesta en el departamento de Nagano en Londres, muchas de sus esculturas adornaban el lugar, todas ellas desnudos y algunos en poses demasiado escandalosas.

Jamás se había sentido tan desesperado como en ese momento. "_Quince minutos más_" –pensó volviendo a mirar su reloj. Si Tomoyo no salía él entraría a buscarla.

Apenas pasaron cinco minutos cuando la puerta del edificio se abrió y alerta Eriol pudo ver cuando una sonriente Tomoyo salía, su corazón suspiró aliviado aunque poco le duró el gusto cuando detrás de ella vio salir a Nagano.

Casi se sintió arder del coraje cuando vio que este le tomaba ambas manos para besárselas y sin soltarlas siguió hablando con ella haciéndola reír. La vio bajar la cabeza y a él inclinarse para besar su mejilla y después tomar su barbilla para hacer que levantara la cara.

-"_No te atrevas_" –gritaba Eriol en su interior mientras bajaba del auto sin poder apartar la vista de la pareja-. "_No te atrevas a besarla, infeliz_".

-Lamento mucho no poder llevarte a tu casa –decía Nagano con una mirada de adoración-. Pero estoy esperando una visita importante, el dueño de una galería de arte.

-No te preocupes, además te dije que traje mi auto.

-Perfecto –exclamó complacido-. Pero ten mucho cuidado no quiero que mi musa favorita sufra un accidente, no ahora que he encontrado a mi inspiración.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad, ya verás, a todos les encantará, estoy seguro que ganaremos.

-Ganarás –lo corrigió ella.

-No, ganaremos, ambos –dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos-. Ganaremos y celebraremos juntos. ¿Qué te parece? Después del concurso cenaremos juntos y haremos algo especial.

-Está bien –aceptó Tomoyo sonriendo.

Llevaba tres tardes posando para Nagano y su obra estaba casi terminada, una tarde más y estaría lista para mostrarla en el concurso.

Nagano se despidió dándole un beso en cada mejilla y volvió a entrar apresurado pues debía estar listo para su visita.

Tomoyo sonriendo agradeció tenerlo cerca pues solo él había logrado levantarle el ánimo con sus mimos. Empezó a caminar hacia el auto cuando notó que alguien la miraba y al levantar la vista…

-¡Eriol! –exclamó sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies.

-Tomoyo, por favor, tenemos que hablar –pidió caminando hacia ella.

-No, no tengo nada que hablar contigo –negó y se apresuró a llegar su auto.

-Tomoyo tienes que permitirme explicarte –dijo tratando de tomarla del brazo pero ella lo esquivó y buscó en su bolso las llaves.

-Ya me he cansado de tus explicaciones –dijo nerviosa-. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y regresas con tu amante? –replicó duramente con las llaves en la mano-. ¿Por que no te vas con tu "futura esposa"?

-¡Porque no es verdad!

Tomoyo resopló incrédula y temblorosa intentó abrir el auto hasta que las lleves resbalaron de sus manos. Antes de que pudiera recogerlas Eriol se adelantó y las tomó primero.

-Por favor, vayamos a otro sitio a hablar con calma –pidió con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo pero al ver que ella se negaba y trataba de quitarle las llaves estalló-. Muy bien, si así lo prefieres podemos estar el resto de la tarde aquí, porque no me rendiré hasta que me escuches.

Tomoyo igualmente molesta miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la gente los miraba con curiosidad, después miró en dirección al edificio donde estaba el estudio de Etsuya y pensó en lo incómodo que sería si este saliera y los viera ahí discutiendo.

-Está bien –aceptó a regañadientes y por primera vez notó el auto de Eriol estacionado del otro lado de la calle-. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? Yo te seguiré en mi auto –y extendió la mano para que le diera las llaves.

-Nada de eso –negó él-. Iremos en tu auto, yo manejo.

Y sin decir más la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta la puerta del pasajero de su auto y ayudarla a subir.

No hablaron una palabra durante todo el camino, la tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que la llevaba al parque pingüino y al estacionarse lo miró interrogante.

-Ya es tarde –explicó él-. No habrá mucha gente y podremos hablar con calma.

-Bien –asintió ella no muy segura-. Pero no me bajaré del auto hasta que me des mis llaves.

Eriol resoplo conteniéndose y le entregó las llaves. Los dos salieron del auto al mismo tiempo, Tomoyo quería evitar el contacto con él y así se lo dio a entender cuando camino lo más alejada de él que pudo hasta llegar a una zona de bancas. Cuando Eriol le señaló una para que se sentarán ella se negó.

-Vamos, Tomoyo no puedes estar así conmigo todo el tiempo, no te comportes como una niña.

-No me porto como una niña –replicó cruzándose de brazos-. Estoy enojada y tengo todo el derecho a estarlo.

-Tal vez –admitió Eriol-. Pero al menos debes darme la oportunidad de explicarme.

-Pues adelante.

-No salí con Kaho, ni una noche, ni siquiera planeaba verla mientras estuviera en Londres.

Tomoyo negó con al cabeza incrédula.

-No me pareció así en la foto, o me vas a decir que es una foto vieja.

-No, no es eso –dijo deseando que así fuera-. Estuve en ese sitio pero no fui con ella, nos encontramos ahí por casualidad.

-Que conveniente.

-Es la verdad.

-Y entonces, porque dice que se casarán –casi gritó.

-Dice que ella quisiera que nos casáramos –replicó él en el mismo tono.

-No es lo que yo entendí.

-Pues entendiste mal, yo nunca le he dado motivos para pensar que me casaría con ella, eso es algo que ella se inventó.

-Tal vez si le diste motivos, ¡ustedes eran amantes! –lo acuso.

-Si, pero jamás hubo un compromiso éramos…

-Amigos –terminó ella.

-¡Si!

-Como nosotros.

-¡No! No es lo mismo, jamás ha sido lo mismo.

-Por que aún no me has llevado a la cama –en cuanto salieron estas palabras de su boca Tomoyo se arrepintió y notó la expresión herida que había en su cara.

-No digas eso, lo nuestro no sería superficial, tu eres especial para mi y yo nunca te lastimaría…

-Pues ya lo has hecho, así que puedes irte con "tu amiga" y dejarme en paz.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vayas corriendo a los brazos de tu nuevo amigo?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa y si, Etsuya es mi amigo –y empezó a alejarse unos pasos.

-Esa amistad no te conviene –Eriol la tomó de los brazos para volverla hacia él y detenerla-. No lo conoces Tomoyo no es la persona que parece.

-Y tú que sabes.

-Porque lo conozco, lo he tratado, poco pero lo he hecho y he oído cosas.

-No es posible que hagas esto, no puedes inventar cosas solo porque quieres que me aleje de él.

-No estoy inventando cosas –exclamó ofendido-. Puedes preguntarle a Shaoran.

-No me interesa, me gusta estar con él y seguiré posando para él.

-Lo que él hace es basura –exclamó desesperado-. Lo he visto y es vulgar y…

-No hables de lo que no sabes, se esta esforzando mucho y lo que esta haciendo es muy hermoso y me escogió a mí para su obra…

-No te conviene estar con una persona como él, es terrible y acabará por contaminarte como lo ha hecho con otras personas.

-¡No es cierto! Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me hace sentir… -se contuvo, no quería decirle que la había sentir especial, tan especial como cualquier Kaho Mitzuqui.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho sentir? –exigió atrayéndola hacia él con el rostro encendido.

-Eriol suéltame –pidió alarmada al verlo tan furioso y respirando con dificultad.

-¿Te hace sentir así?

Él inclinó la cabeza para besarla apasionadamente hasta hacerla gemir. Ella volvió el rostro casi por inercia para detenerlo.

-No, Eriol…

Eriol la abrazó por la cintura para pegarla más a él, Tomoyo apoyó los puños para evitar un mayor contacto pero él ya le pasaba la mejilla por los cabellos y sus labios buscaron hasta mordisquearle la oreja.

-¿Te hace sentir así? –repitió susurrando en su oído y bajó poco a poco con pequeños besos por su cuello hasta llegar hasta la base del mismo.

Muy a su pesar Tomoyo se arqueó para permitirle un mayor acceso. Eriol mordisqueó con suavidad el punto donde latía el pulso, provocando que un gemido ahogado escapara de sus labios. Casi sin darse cuenta las manos de Tomoyo subieron hasta su cuello sin detenerse hasta que por fin sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello y no se resistió cuando él la besó en los labios con una excitante pasión llena de ternura. Cuando él apartó su cabeza apenas unos centímetros ambos estaban temblando.

-Dímelo –le susurró contra los labios-. ¿Te hace sentir así?

-No –respondió sin aliento-. Nadie podría –confesó temblorosa mientras deslizaba los dedos por su cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella para gozar de la presión de sus labios.

Eriol la besó con suavidad una, dos veces hasta que ella gimió suplicante y abrió los labios para que sus lenguas se encontraran y se rozaran enviando millones de señales a cada punto de su cuerpo.

Tomoyo habría deseado estar así por siempre, pero una lucecita de advertencia se abrió paso entre la neblina de su mente hasta que casi vio ante si la imagen de aquella glamorosa rival que tanto la había torturado.

-No puedo –gimió con pesar al tiempo que lo empujaba con fuerza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas agregó-: No puedo dejar que me convenzas así, no dejaré que te aproveches de lo que siento por ti.

-Tomoyo, yo no…

-¡No! No quiero escucharte, no puedo –y echó a correr.

-Tomoyo –gritaba llamándola mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó ella y en cuanto llegó a su auto entró en el y arrancó a toda prisa.

-¡Tomoyo!

Y esta se alejó sin siquiera mirar atrás.

----------

Sakura escuchó desde el piso de abajo el sonido insistente de una campanilla e hizo una mueca.

Ahí estaba otra vez el gran Shaoran Li solicitando su presencia, ¿de quién había sido la absurda idea de darle esa campanita? De ella no, eso lo tenía claro.

-En un momento subo –gritó desde las escaleras y el sonido se detuvo.

-No tardes mucho –fue la respuesta que obtuvo, lo que provocó que elevara los ojos al cielo pidiendo clemencia.

-Tardaré años –amenazó para sus adentros y se dirigió a la oficina, donde había dejado los cuadernos de apuntes y un par de carpetas que había enviado su secretaria con la petición de que los leyera y firmara en la mayor brevedad posible-. ¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto Sakura?

**- Flash Back -**

_-No, no voy a hacerlo. Le diré que no –se decía Sakura con firmeza una y otra vez mientras llegaba a las oficinas de "Eventos Dragón". Se detuvo ante la puerta sin deseos de moverse, más bien quería salir corriendo y no volver jamás._

_Se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos, habían pasado 24 horas y aún podía sentir un cosquilleo en ellos cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido._

_-¿Por qué lo había permitido? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no lo había detenido? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué en el nombre del cielo… lo había disfrutado tanto? Cada cálido contacto, cada roce de sus manos, su olor, su sabor. Ya no podría verlo de la misma manera, no cuando sabía que la hacía sentir tan bien. Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho él?_

_-"Tal vez le gustas" –había dicho Tomoyo._

_Pero era imposible, no le caía bien, él mismo se lo había dejado claro, ¡además pensaba que era una niña!_

_-"Obviamente cambio de opinión. Un hombre como él no besaría a una niña de esa forma"._

_La voz de Tomoyo seguía y seguía en su cabeza, aquella noche había hablado largamente de lo que les sucedía a las dos y mientras su amiga vivía feliz e ilusionada ella se sentía confusa y hasta enojada._

_No quería sentirse así con él, no con Shaoran Li, no cuando durante tanto tiempo solo había fantaseado con el caballero del disfraz extraño que conociera en la fiesta de Anessa-sama. No quería soñar con Shaoran Li y sus besos y por eso no iba a aceptar ser su "asistente"._

_-"Huyendo no lograrás nada" –había dicho Tomoyo-. "Atrévete a hacer frente a la situación y a descubrir que es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos._

_-"Electricidad" –pensó Sakura con un escalofrío-. Electricidad pura y sofocante eso era lo que sucedía-. Y por eso le diré que no._

_-"Pensará que tienes miedo" –dijo Tomoyo-. "Además no podrás evitar verlo, es el hermano de tu jefa y él seguirá instalado en "Eventos Dragón" al menos otra semana._

_-No tengo miedo –había dicho resuelta y entrado en el lugar._

_Una vez ahí Kahu le informó que el señor Li se había trasladado al piso superior y que había estado extrañamente tranquilo._

_Entonces decidida subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de su habitación._

_-Adelante –en cuanto oyó su voz todo el valor se le esfumó-. ¡Ah! Sakura, buenas tardes –saludó él en cuanto la vio entrar._

_Cómodamente instalado en una enorme cama, con una pijama de seda oscuro, un libro y con la rodilla lastimada sobre unas almohadas, Shaoran Li daba un aspecto relajado muy raro en él. Sakura casi contuvo el aliento al verlo sonreír._

_-Buenas tardes –respondió sorprendida del tono tranquilo en su voz._

_-¿Y bien? –dijo dejando su libro a un lado-. ¿Me tienes una respuesta?_

_-Si, yo… -hubo una larga pausa en la que Shaoran no dijo nada pero tampoco apartó la mirada de sus ojos, hasta que por fin ella habló-. Acepto ser su asistente mientras se recupera pero ni un minuto más –respondió impulsivamente._

_-Perfecto…_

_-Pero hay una condición._

_-¿Y cuál es esa? –preguntó con calma._

_-No aceptaré si usted no accede a ella –advirtió la joven._

_-Está bien, aceptaré lo que sea pero primero me gustaría saber cual es la condición._

_-Bien –aspiró con fuerza-. N-no más be-besos –tartamudeó muy a su pesar-. Lo nuestro será estrictamente profesional._

_Shaoran no dijo nada solo la miro largamente y con una intensidad que le robó las fuerzas. Y ahí estaba otra vez la tan temida electricidad que se formaba entre ellos._

_-Está bien –dijo él al fin-. No te besaré… a menos claro que lo hagas tú primero._

_-Yo jamás –exclamó aireada-. Jamás lo besaré señor Li…_

_-Shaoran –interrumpió él con calma._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Quedamos que me llamarías Shaoran y yo a ti Sakura._

_-No quedamos en nada –replicó molesta-. Pero esta bien, Shaoran…_

_-Bien, entonces estrechemos las manos para sellar el trato –propuso extendiendo su brazo hacia ella._

_Sakura miró la mano frente a ella como si fuera algún bicho que fuera a morderla en cualquier momento pero se armó de valor y dando un paso al frente tomó la mano que le ofrecía._

_-Es un trato –dijo él apretando la delicada mano con firmeza._

_-Es un trato –repitió ella e intentó soltarse pero descubrió sorprendida que no la soltaba._

_Muy al contrario el apretó un poco más y dio un ligero pero firme jalón para acercarla más a él._

_-Gracias por aceptar –le dijo cuando le tuvo cerca y de repente aspiró suavemente-. Siempre hueles muy bien, ¿que perfume es ese?_

_-E-era de mi ma-madre, y-ya no lo fabrican. Ella dejó un par de frascos sin usar. Y-yo me lo pongo a veces –explicó con rapidez y mirando fijamente una de sus orejas pues sabía que si lo veía a los ojos querría mirar sus labios y entonces desearía…_

_-Igual que aquella noche –murmuró Shaoran._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Delicioso –dijo ignorando su pregunta y volvió a aspirar-. Lástima que ya no lo fabriquen –y liberó su mano._

_-S-si, lastima –dijo ella tomando aire y se alejó de él y de la penosa sensación de abandono que la invadía._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto? –se volvió a decir sonrojada por el recuerdo y empezó a cargar las cosas que debía subirle a Shaoran.

----------

Desde que se instalara en el piso superior Shaoran descubrió muy pronto que esa larga convalecencia tenía ventajas.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que una de ellas era la buena comida, el señor Mihara era buen cocinero. La cantidad y variedad de la comida era excelente.

Otro de los beneficios era el hecho de poder por primera vez en muchos años disfrutar de la quietud y tranquilidad. No recordaba la última vez que había tomado vacaciones de verdad. Unas donde no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor presionando. Su madre, sus hermanas o alguna admiradora persistente que lo persiguiera a todas partes.

Y todavía mayor era la ventaja y novedad de verse él mismo como él interesado en atraer la atención de cierta jovencita.

Llamaba a Sakura cada vez que podía a veces para ahuecarle los almohadones, a veces a llevarle la comida, ó incluso a veces le pedía que le leyera. ¡Y sorprendentemente ella lo hacia! Él tenía la sospecha de que en parte lo hacía para quitarse un poco el sentimiento de culpa que aún le quedaba por el accidente, aunque él hacia lo posible por no mencionar más él asunto, no más de una vez por día.

Pero en realidad no importaba el motivo por le que fuera a verlo; simplemente le agradaba que lo hiciera.

Al principio ella se mostraba callada y reservada pero él no lo aceptaba y con toda intención le entablaba conversación, aunque sólo fuera para que no se marchara. O la provocaba, simplemente para irritarla porque le gustaba muchísimo más cuando escupía fuego por esos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes.

Lo principal era que le agradaba estar en la misma habitación con ella, ya fuera que estuvieran conversando o ella estuviera pasando las páginas de un libro. Había algo en ella que había que su sola presencia le produjera paz.

Tal vez debía intentar para variar hacerla sonreír, porque sabía que podía hacerlo y que podía iluminar una habitación con su sonrisa. Lo haría cuando fuera capaz de controlar el ligero calor que le provocaba, solo hacia falta recordar la ternura de sus labios y el suave sonido de sus gemidos para que todo su rostro se encendiera como si fuera un colegial con la hormonas disparadas.

Un suave golpeteo a la puerta lo distrajo de sus meditaciones y emocionado se preparó para otro encuentro con Sakura.

-¡Adelante!

Sakura entró con cierta dificultad por la cantidad de cosas que traía en las manos.

-Le he traído sus apuntes del día de hoy y un par de documentos que tu secretaría mandó para que los firmaras de inmediato –dijo apresuradamente y mientras dejaba las cosas aún lado de la cama agregó-. Si no hay algo más que necesites voy a bajar para…

-¿Estás muy ocupada? –la interrumpió.

-No, es decir, si un poco.

-No sabes mentir Sakura Kinomoto –la acusó con una sonrisa.

-Yo, bueno, no estoy muy ocupada, eso es todo. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-"_Todo_" –pensó él mirando sus labios por una fracción de segundo y carraspeo-. Bueno, no es que necesite algo, solo que estaba un poco aburrido.

-Ahí tienes bastantes cosas en que ocupar tu tiempo –dijo señalando los libros-. Especialmente los documentos que tienes que firmar, tu secretaria dijo que eran urgentes.

-Ah si, ya se, es decir, ya me imagino pero puedo firmarlos después, no creo que vengan a recogerlos en seguida.

-Prometí hablar cuando estuvieran listos.

-Más tarde –dijo Shaoran con un suspiro-. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-¿Te refieres a desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí hace una hora?

-Si –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues bien, ha estado bien –respondió mirando la campanita que permanecía al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué no te sientas un momento? –sugirió Sharoan, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiró resignado y se sentó. Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ellos unos segundos hasta que el varón decidió ponerle fin con lo primero que se le ocurrió-¿Has ido al cine últimamente?

-No, no recientemente –respondió ella sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, no he tenido tiempo…

-¿Nadie te ha invitado?

-Bueno si, pero no tengo tiempo.

-Ya veo, ¿y si tuvieras tiempo, irías?

-Tal vez, pero no entiendo a que viene…

-¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan? –le interrumpe.

-No tengo un gusto en especial.

-¿Cuál fue la última película que viste?

-Pues creo que fue una romántica, una comedia.

-¿Te gusta el romance?

-Pues, si.

-¿Anhelas vivir un romance?

El rubor de ella fue instantáneo.

-Esa es una pregunta muy personal y no la responderé.

Shaoran hubiera querido picarla un poco más pero sabía cuando no debía hacerlo, era extraño pero con Sakura adivinaba muy bien hasta que punto era la chica capaz de resistir sin que deseara matarlo. De repente se encontró observando sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada desafiante, se veía preciosa y deseo poder besarla. Si no fuera porque había prometido no hacerlo, pensó removiéndose en la cama.

-No me digas que necesitas que te acomode otra vez los almohadones –se quejó la chica al verlo, ya sería la tercera vez ese día.

Shaoran pensó que esa seria una buena idea si pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad para tomarla entre sus brazos e inclinarla sobre él y entonces podría…

Sakura no sabía que podía estar pasando por la mente de Shaoran en ese momento pero en el instante en que vio que bajaba la vista hacia sus labios lo adivino y sintió la irresistible necesidad de pasar la lengua por sus labios resecos pero sabía que él lo tomaría como una invitación y por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a darle esa satisfacción.

-Debo irme –dijo ella nerviosa y se levantó de la silla.

-¿A hacer que?

-Lo que sea –balbuceó ella torpemente.

-Me parece bien, la llamaré cuando te necesite.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar la campanilla cosa que notó Shaoran de inmediato y la agarró haciéndola sonar levemente.

-Espero que eso no sea muy pronto –dijo la joven-. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo que? –y volvió a sonar la campanita levemente.

-Cosas –respondió irritada deseando poder arrebatarle el dichoso artefacto.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó Shaoran y volvió a mover la campanita-. Sabías que te ves adorablemente feroz. ¿No te gusta mi campanita, Sakura? –y la hizo sonar una vez más.

-No la soporto –dijo ella sintiéndose un poco liberada al decirlo en voz alta.

-Que pena porque la necesito para llamarte.

-No es cierto, debe haber otra forma…

-No la hay –dijo negando con la cabeza y nuevamente la hizo sonar ahora sin evitar sonreír triunfante.

-Deje en paz esa maldita campana –exclamó furiosa.

-No lo creo –dijo él y observó que estaba a punto de perder el control, no pudo resistir la curiosidad y volvió a agitar la campanita.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos podría explicar que pasó, pero en un segundo Sakura se había abalanzado sobre él para quitarle la campanita. Shaoran tenía buenos reflejos y la apartó de su alcance. De alguna manera Sakura recobró la cordura al darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba sobre él, iba a alejarse pero él la retuvo abrazándola por la cintura con la mano libre.

-¿La quieres? –preguntó él con voz ronca. Ni en la mejor de sus fantasías podía imaginársela así. Sentía el peso de su cuerpo, tenía el cabello alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba agitadamente como si… Shaoran pasó saliva-. Podría dártela pero tienes que darme algo a cambio –la desafió conteniendo el aliento.

Sakura entendió perfectamente lo que quería, ¡cielos, si ella también lo deseaba! Quería besarlo de nuevo, lo había deseado casi desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto al llegar por la tarde.

Shaoran la vio titubear, vio la duda en ella y casi creyó que se alejaría de él, pero fue una sorpresa muy agradable notar que se inclinaba hacia él y que cerraba los ojos poco a poco antes de permitir que sus labios se rozaran.

Y fue absolutamente impresionante. El beso de Sakura fue atormentadoramente tierno, sus labios se movían como una caricia ligera. El modo en que sus labios rozaban los de él con tanta suavidad y dulzura provocó que esta vez fuera Shaoran el que gimiera contra los mismos sintiéndose débil y dejando caer la campanita para poder rodearla con sus brazos, aunque ahí estuvo su error.

En el momento en que esta volvió a sonar, Sakura fue traída de nuevo a la realidad. Shaoran entreabrió los ojos para descubrir que ella lo miraba asombrada y eso no era lo que esperaba encontrar.

Sakura se separó de él con tal fuerza que casi se cae al suelo, pero de inmediato recobró el equilibrio y sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó la campanita y corrió a la puerta, antes de salir se volvió hacia él y con todo el aplomo que pudo dijo:

-No se la devolveré, ya he pagado el precio por ella –y salió dando un portazo.

Shaoran miraba la puerta anonadado y se dejó caer contra los almohadones sin aliento.

-Por supuesto que has pagado el precio –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

----------

-"_Ha sido un día terrible_" –pensaba Tomoyo mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la gran mansión.

Todo estaba a oscuras, aunque a ella no le importaba, caminaba a tientas y con cuidado para no tropezar con nada mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Llevaba días sin poder conciliar el sueño plácidamente. Por eso había tomado la costumbre de bajar a tomar un vaso de leche caliente para poder dormir.

-"_Primero Eriol_" –suspiró pesarosa mientras abría la puerta del enorme refrigerador.

Como iba a imaginar que iría a buscarla y precisamente ahí, afuera del estudio de Etsuya. No quería verlo, no mientras se sintiera tan dolida y traicionada. Tantas veces había imaginado su encuentro y todo lo que le diría pero como podía ella siquiera pensar que él reaccionaría como lo hizo que la besaría del modo en que lo hizo.

Tomoyo temblaba solo de recordar la profundidad de sus besos, la ferocidad en sus ojos. Estaba celoso eso era claro, pero ¿por qué? Él tenía a Kaho, que se quedara con ella. ¿Y todo lo que había dicho sobre Etsuya? ¿Sería cierto? Quería creerle pero por otro lado no quería terminar la relación con Etsuya, no cuando él la hacía sentir tan bien.

-"_Y después William_" –frunció el ceño mientras servía la leche en un recipiente y lo ponía a calentar.

Esa noche William había cenado con ellas, como todas las noches. También se había enterado sobre Etsuya Nagano y en un acto de sincera preocupación le había informado a su madre sobre los rumores que se oían alrededor del joven artista.

Sonomi se había mostrado muy preocupada sobre todo después de que le mencionara el episodio de la novia que casi muere. Tomoyo también había sentido miedo pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer caso de las advertencias de William.

_-"Tal vez deberías dejar de ver a ese joven Tomoyo" _–había dicho Sonomi-. _"Si lo que William a escuchado es cierto, no será bueno para ti, ni para tu reputación"_

_-"No me interesa lo que William haya escuchado"_ –había soltado Tomoyo furiosa. Sonomi había protestado inmediatamente y William trato de tranquilizarla y lanzó una mirada severa a Tomoyo.

_-"No deberías hablar así a tu madre y sobre todo preocuparla de esa manera"_ –Tomoyo se levanto de un saltó y arrojó su servilleta a la mesa para después alejarse de ellos dos sin atender a los gritos de su madre.

Jamás había hecho algo así pero no soportaba a William, no soportaba sus miradas lascivas y su hipocresía. Y sobre todo no soportaba la absurda ceguera de su madre y la adoración que demostraba por el hombre.

Sintiéndose molesta al recordar la terrible escena de la cena apenas se percato que su leche estaba hirviendo, las burbujas en la misma eran un claro ejemplo de lo que sentía ella por dentro. Con cuidado vertió la leche en una taza y se dispuso a lavar el recipiente que había ocupado.

-Vaya, vaya que escena tan "domestica" –escuchó la voz de William a sus espaldas-. La heredera de los Daidouji lavando platos.

Tomoyo no sintió deseos de seguirle el juego y cerrando la llave del agua se volvió a verlo. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al notar su apariencia. Sin saco y corbata con al camisa completamente abierta y afuera de los pantalones, tampoco llevaba zapatos.

-Sonomi no quería que te enteraras pero me he estado quedando a dormir algunas noches. Espero que eso no te moleste ¿o si?

-No me interesa –respondió entre dientes al tiempo que se secaba las manos.

-Lo supuse, se lo dije a Sonomi, ya eres bastante mayorcita –dijo esto bajando lentamente la mirada, apreciando el fino camisón y la bata que lo cubría. Tomoyo no pudo evitar apretar más el nudo de la misma.

Cuando quiso tomar la taza de la encimera William se adelantó apartándola de su alcance.

-¿Me permites? –dijo controlando el miedo en su voz-. Me voy a la cama.

-¿En serio? ¿No prefieres quedarte a platicar conmigo un rato? –y se acercó a ella acorralándola contra el refrigerador.

-No hay nada que tengamos que platicar y no me gustan estos jueguitos.

-¿Y quien está jugando?

-Tú, tú estás jugando –lo acusó con rabia-. Tú y tus mentiras sobre Etsuya.

-No hubo mentiras en nada de lo que dije, bueno tal vez no del todo. No todo lo que he escuchado sobre Etsuya han sido rumores, también lo he presenciado, pero no iba a explicarle a tu madre como es que estaba en el mismo lugar que frecuenta ese joven depravado.

-No lo llames así.

-Yo lo llamo como quiero. Nagano tiene buen gusto –y pasa un dedo por su mejilla, Tomoyo lo apartó con un manotazo pero él le tomó la cara con la mano-. Yo no tengo la predilección de Nagano por ciertas sustancias pero si que tenemos los mismos gustos en otras cosas.

-Suéltame.

-Sonomi es muy agresiva en la cama –susurró cerca de su cara-. Tengo marcas que lo prueban –informó con descaró-. ¿Tú también eres así?

El sonido de la cachetada que le dio abarcó la gran cocina. Tomoyo sentía que la mano le ardía y no dudaba que William sintiera lo mismo sobre todo al verlo llevarse una mano a la cara.

-Ya veo que si –dijo él con la mirada encendida-. Yo puedo enseñarte…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Mamá –exclamó Tomoyo aliviada e hizo a un lado a William para correr a un lado de su madre-. William es un asqueroso, él intentó…

-Tomoyo, ten cuidado con lo que dices –la reprendió Sonomi.

-Pero mamá él…

-No te preocupes Sonomi –se apresuró a decir acercándose a la mujer-, creo Tomoyo no tomó muy bien descubrir que he estado pasando algunas noches contigo –dijo William frotándose la mejilla adolorida.

-¡Will! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –preguntó Sonomi preocupada.

-¿Pregúntale a tu hija?

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Lo has golpeado? -acercándose al hombre para ver la mejilla marcada y al enfrentar con la mirada a su hija. -¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡Que poco respeto!

-Se lo merecía –gritó Tomoyo frustrada.

-Intente hablarle sobre el joven Nagano –explicó William con semblante preocupado.

-Hija, no puedes actuar de esa manera, mucho menos cuando Will solo trata de ayudarte.

-Es mentira, solo trata de ayudarse a si mismo.

-¡Tomoyo!

-Déjala Sonomi, ya tendrá tiempo para pensar en lo que le conviene –dijo con una doble intención que Tomoyo captó de inmediato.

-No me importa si se queda a dormir algunas noches –dijo Tomoyo temblando del coraje-. Pero no toleraré que viva en esta casa y no dejare de ver a Etsuya Nagano.

Y dijo esto salió de la cocina tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron pero eso no impidió escuchar la voz de reclamo de su madre pero no iba a devolverse. Tampoco a disculparse; entonces comprendió que tan peligroso era William y la enorme influencia que tenía sobre su madre.

Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras, se topó con Toshime, que apareció de la nada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Bruja –murmuró Tomoyo al pasar a su lado sin importarle que la escuchara o no y siguió su camino por las escaleras.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada déjenme hacerles una aclaración, he cambiado el nombre de Etsuya Mihara a Etsuya Nagano porque si algunos recuerdan el primero es el apellido del buen Kahu, así para evitar confusiones mejor cambiarlo desde ahora ¿no creen?**

**Bueno pues, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Cortito? Si se que me ha quedado muy cortito pero ya no sabía que más poner y el tiempo se me ha pasado y no he actualizado. Tuve una racha de inspiración pero justo entonces llego el tan esperado libro de Harry Potter y no pude evitar dedicarme a leerlo, 10 días me tomo hacerlo, mi inglés no es tan bueno la verdad, pero lo hice y me ha encantado, Rowling merece una ovación por ese libro tan lleno de sobresaltos. **

**Bueno pues, aunque ya no sabía que poner, dejen que les diga que tengo muchas ideas, espero que mi muso inspirador no se separe de mi y poner en marcha todo lo que tengo en mente. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Tomoyo con Eriol? ¿Qué les pareció Eriol? Les dije desde hace ya tiempo que iba a sufrir y bastante. Y algo más, ¿Qué tal Sakura y Shaoran? Espero que a aquellos que me piden y me piden más sobre esta pareja estén complacidos. William ya esta haciendo de las suyas y Toshime esta más que enterada de lo que sucede en esa casa. Sonomi, yo se que es una decepción pero recuerden que su relación no es tan fuerte y que ella es una mujer con muchos conflictos, cosa que William ha sabido aprovechar muy bien. A Tomoyo por otro lado le ha llegado su momento de rebeldía y todavía no saben de lo que será capaz. **

**Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a mi amiga Serena por las ideas que me ha dado. A mi buena amiga Crystal23 que me sigue y me sigue empujando para dar lo mejor de mi. A todos ustedes por las muestras de cariño y el apoyo, gracias. A Diana Hiraguizawa, no pude contestar a tu mensaje pues no sale tu dirección de correo pero agradezco mucho tus palabras de verdad que si, diste justo en el blanco, gracias. Saludos a belzer donde quiera que estés ¡Te extraño! Y una cosa que olvide mencionar en el capitulo anterior, gracias por que llegamos a los 500 reviews ni yo misma me lo hubiera imaginado. **

**Hasta pronto**


	20. Chapter 20

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 20**

Sakura dejó a un lado la pluma con que escribía y levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga. Era medio día y se habían encontrado en la biblioteca para estudiar juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

Concentrada en su propia tarea Tomoyo no se daba cuenta de la mirada de preocupación de su amiga, pero si alcanzó a escuchar un sentido suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó levantando la vista.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Sakura sonrojada-. No, no, nada.

-¿Estás segura? –insistió susurrando.

-Es que, estaba pensando en lo que me has dicho y...

-¿Respecto a qué?

-A Nagano.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Pues que tal vez deberías hacer caso a Eriol –dijo Sakura con cuidado.

-¡Tú también! –exclamó Tomoyo con fuerza.

-_SSHHH_ –las cayó una de las encargadas y con mala cara señaló el letrero de "SILENCIO" más próximo.

-Perdón –se disculpó Tomoyo y volvió a mirar a su amiga-. ¿Tú también vas a desconfiar de Etsuya?

-Tomoyo, yo se que estás enojada con Eriol, pero él no te mentiría respecto a algo así. Incluso Shaoran opina que no es una amistad que te convenga –y antes de que su amiga replicara continuó-: Anessa-sama se preocupa y yo también.

-Sakura, te aseguro que no hay nada malo en Etsuya, hasta ahora no me ha dado motivos para pensar mal de él.

-Pero… aún así –insistió Sakura-. ¿No crees que puede ser peligroso estar a solas con alguien a quien a penas conoces?

-Eso puedes decírselo a mi madre también –espetó molesta, pero en seguida cambió-. Lo siento Sakura –se disculpó al ver a su amiga realmente preocupada-. Es solo que todo a mi alrededor parece estar de cabeza y no sé que hacer para arreglarlo, solo cuando estoy contigo o con Etsuya me siento tranquila y un poquito feliz, por favor no me pidas que me aleje de él.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Mira, te propongo algo, ¿por qué no me acompañas esta tarde al estudio de Etsuya?

-¿De verdad? –dijo Sakura aliviada pues era justamente algo que quería pedirle. Anessa-sama había sugerido que se diera una vuelta por el lugar para que se cerciorara de que no había nada extraño.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría que me acompañaras.

-¿Y tú amigo no se molestará?

-No creo, es más tal vez hasta sugiera que modeles para él.

-¡Yo! –susurró llevándose una mano a la mejilla acalorada-. No creo, no podría. Te imaginas lo que diría Touya, tu amigo tiene fama de hacer obras escandalosas.

-Lo sé –admitió Tomoyo.

-¿La escultura para la que estás posando es…?

-No hay nada escandaloso en ella –aseguró con firmeza.

-Bueno, entonces te acompañaré.

-¡Perfecto!

-Antes de que lo olvide, Anessa-sama quiere que vayas a verla.- Hace mucho que evitas la Casa de las Rosas.

-Yo también quiero verla pero…

-Eriol no estará en los próximos días, saldrá fuera. Un viaje relámpago a una de las fabricas en Osaka.

-¿Estás segura?

-Anessa-sama me lo dijo, puedes ir mañana a verla.

-Lo haré –dijo resuelta con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura y notó la mirada de su amiga fija a sus espaldas. Cuando volteó a ver lo que Tomoyo miraba se encontró con Eriol parado a unos metros de ellas.

-No puede ser –murmuró Tomoyo enfadada mientras guardaba sus cosas-. Ya no puedo estar tranquila en ninguna parte.

-Tomoyo –dijo Sakura colocando sus manos sobre las de ella para detenerla-. Alguna vez tendrás que hablar con él.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga y después a Eriol que ya se acercaba a ellas, su corazón se aceleró al instante.

-Dime que no arreglaste esto.

-Habla con él –le pidió Sakura sin negar la acusación-. Solo un momento, escúchalo.

-Hola –saludó Eriol tímidamente al llegar junto a su mesa.

Tomoyo lanzó una mirada herida a su amiga y resopló poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a las estanterías.

Sakura y Eriol la miraron alejarse hacia el fondo de la biblioteca.

-Anda, ¿que estás esperando? –dijo Sakura a Eriol dándole un empujoncito.

Cuando Eriol por fin la encontró Tomoyo caminaba por la sección de arte fingiendo buscar un libro.

-Tomoyo –la llamó notando que se tensaba, ella siguió caminando y dio la vuelta hacia otro pasillo-. Tomoyo por favor –insistió él al alcanzarla.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y rápido –replicó ella tomando un libro y pasó las hojas con descuido.

-Te aseguro que no tenía planeado ver a Kaho en Londres –explicó Eriol armándose de paciencia-. Nos encontramos por casualidad.

-Si, por supuesto –dijo haciendo un gesto de incredulidad y dejó el libro que hojeaba para cambiarlo por otro-. Para alguien que no cree en las casualidades eso lo explica perfectamente.

-Tomoyo debes creerme: ni siquiera sabía que Kaho estaba en Londres, rara vez sé donde puede estar.

Tomoyo agitó la cabeza negándose a creer lo que oía y eso exasperó a Eriol al punto de que le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó a un lado para tomarla por los brazos.

-Nos encontramos afuera del restaurante, yo iba con unos amigos, no se con quien iba ella. Entonces nos tomaron la foto – Tomoyo se negaba a mirarlo manteniendo la cabeza baja-. Lo que ella dijo es mentira. Nunca le hablé de matrimonio. Nunca. Nuestra relación no era seria.

Entonces con calma tomó la cabeza de Tomoyo entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Lo que tuve con Kaho no era importante y ella lo sabía. Nunca fue especial, no como tú, nadie ha sido como tú, ¿me crees?

-No sé –gimió ella tratando de apartarse.

-Mírame –pidió él sin soltarla-. ¿Me crees?

-Eriol… -musitó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

-Jamás podría aprovecharme de lo que sientes. Como podría cuando yo me siento igual.

-¿Cómo podrías saber…?

-Lo sé, porque cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, cuando te miro a los ojos el resto del mundo desaparece y cuando te toco…

Tomoyo se mordió el labio reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Cuanto quería creerle. Sobre todo ahora que lo escuchaba decir cosas que jamás espero escuchar. Sobre todo ahora que sentía sus pulgares acariciando su rostro. Y cuando Eriol bajo la vista a sus labios entreabrió los mismos conteniendo el aliento pues sabía muy bien lo que venía. Porque ella también lo quería. Sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando Tomoyo dejó escapar un sollozo.

-Jamás me aprovecharía de tus sentimientos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –murmuró contra sus labios.

-Lo sé.

Entonces recibió un suave beso en los labios, y otro. Se entrego a él con la respiración entrecortada. La boca de Eriol era apasionada y tierna, y le invadía la suya con una suave presión.

Cuando Eriol notó que ella se balanceaba y que podía perder el equilibrio, le tomó una mano y se la puso con cuidado en la nuca. Tomoyo levantó también la otra y se aferró a él sin dejar de corresponder a sus dulces besos. Eriol respiraba deprisa y su tórax le rozaba el pecho al moverse. De repente sus besos se volvieron más intensos, e imprimió a la pasión una urgencia que la llevó a restregarse contra él.

Eriol gimió, y apartó los labios.

-No... -susurró. -Espera, cariño.

Tomoyo no entendía porque se había detenido hasta que escuchó el sonido de unas voces acercándose, le aferró la chaqueta y ocultó la cara contra su pecho. Él le sostuvo la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano, ambos cuerpos temblorosos.

-Tengo que salir unos días de la ciudad –dijo Eriol con voz entrecortada-. Pero cuando vuelva te buscaré y hablaremos con calma, ¿está bien?

Tomoyo asintió con torpeza pues no se creía capaz de decir palabra.

-Hasta pronto –se despidió y le dio un beso rápido.

-Señorita Kinomoto –siseó una voz-. No había nadie arrancando hojas a los libros en aquel pasillo.

-Pero estoy segura que así era señora Arishima, vamos a dar otro vistazo.

-No creo que sea necesario –dijo la mujer. Al dar la vuelta al pasillo se encontró a Tomoyo-. Espero que usted no este destrozando libros.

-¿Qué? –dijo la chica aturdida.

-No, claro que no –dijo Sakura acercándose a su amiga-. Tomoyo jamás se atrevería, además nosotras ya nos vamos, ¿verdad?

-Si, nos vamos –asintió Tomoyo y se dejó llevar por Sakura.

----------

-Ha sido una suerte que hoy no tuvieras clases –decía Shaoran con alegría.

-Si, claro una suerte –murmuró Sakura arrancando el auto.

Esa mañana muy temprano Shaoran la había llamado a su casa para pedirle que lo llevara a su oficina pues tenía una reunión importante a la que no podía faltar.

La tarde anterior Sakura había cometido el error de decir que era muy probable que tuviese el día libre así que no había podido excusarse para acompañarlo. Sin otra alternativa se arregló lo mejor que pudo y paso a recoger a Shaoran. No hubo necesitada de lleva la silla de ruedas pues ella había llamado a su secretaria para que lo esperaran con otra en el estacionamiento.

Lo único que le preocupaba era estar encerrada a solas con él en un espacio tan pequeño, esperando a que aquel chispazo eléctrico que se producía entre ellos hiciera su aparición en cualquier momento.

Suspiró preocupada y se concentró en el camino al mismo tiempo que recordaba la visita que hizo al estudio de Etsuya Nagano.

**- Flash Back -**

_-Tomoyo –saludó Etsuya en cuanto abrió la puerta-. No sabía que vendrías hoy._

_-Tú me dijiste que viniera –respondió la joven-. ¿No recuerdas?_

_-Oh si, claro que si –dijo golpeándose la frente y reparó por primera vez en la otra joven-. ¿Y quien es la preciosidad que te acompaña?_

_-Es mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura este es Etsuya Nagano._

_-Hola –dijo Sakura._

_-La famosa Sakura –rió Etsuya-. Tomoyo habla mucho sobre ti._

_-Etsuya, ¿no vas a invitarnos a pasar? –preguntó Tomoyo resaltando el hecho de que aún estaban afuera._

_-Por supuesto, que tonto soy. Pero ¿sabes? Hoy esta un poco desordenado._

_Sakura entró mirando con asombro el desorden en el interior. Si, había varias figuras de cera y otras más grandes de barro, unos cuantos sillones pero también botes de cerveza en el suelo, basura…_

_-Perdonen chicas, ayer por la noche tuve una pequeña reunión._

_-¿Pequeña? –murmuró Sakura._

_-Unos amigos llegaron sin aviso y pues ya saben como es esto, una cosa llevó a la otra y…_

_-Terminaron haciendo una fiesta –concluyó Tomoyo._

_-Pues si._

_-Fue una fiesta un tanto alocada ¿no? –dijo Sakura mientras miraba una tanga femenina colgando de la cabeza de una de las figuras de barro._

_-No que va –negó Nagano guardando la prenda en sus bolsillos-. No se como llegó eso aquí._

_-Yo si –dijo un hombre que salía del cuarto de baño al tiempo que se subía el cierre de los pantalones._

_-No creo que a ellas les interese Ochida._

_-¿Y porque no? –preguntó acercándose a ellas._

_Sakura arrugó el ceño al ver al otro hombre. Un par de años mayor que Nagano con todo el aspecto de un motociclista, con el cabello alborotado, no parecía que se hubiese lavado en días mucho menos rasurado. Tenía la nariz roja y aspiraba continuamente como si estuviera resfriado._

_-¿Está es la chica que posa para ti desnuda? –preguntó señalando a Sakura mientras la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo._

_-No poso para él –replicó Sakura ofendida._

_-Y yo no posó desnuda –objetó Tomoyo molesta._

_-No, claro que no –aseguró Nagano, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Tomoyo y miró a Ochida fijamente-. NADIE posa desnuda para mí._

_-Que lastima –dijo Ochida tocando la mejilla de Sakura con un dedo, ella lo apartó de un manotazo-. ¡Es una fierecilla!_

_-Basta Ochida –lo regañó Nagano-. Tomoyo creo que es mejor que cancelemos la sesión de hoy ¿te parece?_

_-Me parece muy bien –aceptó Tomoyo y empezó a caminar a la salida llevándose a Sakura con ella._

_-Lo siento de verdad –se disculpaba Nagano mientras las acompañaba a la puerta-. Te llamaré._

_-No te preocupes, prefiero no posar con tu amigo aquí._

_Nagano sonrió a modo de disculpa._

_-Lo siento de verdad._

_Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera Sakura suspiró con alivio._

_-Que tipo –se quejó la joven-. El ambiente estaba muy cargado ahí._

_-Perdona Sakura, nunca lo había visto así, lamento que no te hayas llevado una buena impresión._

_-Espero que no todos sus amigos sean así._

_-Yo también._

**-Fin Flash Back –**

-¿Estas preocupada por algo Sakura? –preguntó Shaoran sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Algo así –respondió ella.

-¿Es por que vamos a la oficina? Porque no hay nada que deba preocuparte, no creo tardar demasiado.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que estaba pensando… Es que ayer acompañe a Tomoyo al estudio de Nagano.

Shaoran contuvo el aliento tensándose de inmediato, apretó los puños y contó hasta 10 antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Acompañé a Tomoyo al estudio de Nagano –respondió Sakura concentrada en el camino pues debía dar una vuelta en una calle especialmente congestionada.

-Oríllate –ordenó Shaoran.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin mirarlo y haciendo una maniobra con el volante.

-Que te orilles.

-¿Dónde?

-En cualquier parte.

Confundida Sakura estacionó el auto en el primer sitio que encontró.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te molesta la rodilla?

-¿A qué fuiste al estudio de Nagano?

-Ya te lo dije a acompañar a Tomoyo, pero no entiendo…

-¿Y por qué la acompañaste? –la interrumpió-. ¿Ella te lo pidió?

-No, yo le pregunté si podía acompañarla.

-¿Por qué? –quiso gritar pero se contuvo.

-Porque quería conocer al tal Nagano y ver como es su estudio y de paso ver como se comporta con Tomoyo.

-¿Y?

-No me gustó Nagano, es un tipo extraño –respondió con una mueca.

-Mugen también es extraño y no parece molestarte.

-Es diferente, Mugen es extraño pero agradable, en cambio Nagano, no sé, hay algo en él que no me gustó, tampoco me gustó su amigo.

-¿Amigo? ¿Cuál amigo? -tratando de tener toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Un tal Ochida, estaba ahí con él, el estudio estaba desordenado. Según Nagano por una reunión que había tenido, pero incluso había ropa interior femenina colgando de las figuras –se sonrojó un poco-. Parecía como si hubieran estado bebiendo y su amigo parecía enfermo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

-No sé, parecía resfriado, con los ojos rojos y parecía que la nariz le picaba.

-¿De verdad? –murmuró Shaoran imaginando el motivo real por el que parecía enfermo.

-Un tipo muy desagradable. Antihigiénico –continuó Sakura-. Y… dijo algo que me preocupó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creyó que yo era la que modelaba para Nagano y me preguntó si posaba desnuda –Sakura se estremeció y comentó para si-. Me miraba raro.

Shaoran apenas fue capaz de contener su furia, pensando a lo que estuvo expuesta Sakura. Y le hirvió la sangre imaginándoselas solas con Nagano y su amigo.

-¿Por qué crees que pensaba que modelaba desnuda? –preguntó ajena la molestia de Shaoran-. Tomoyo se enojo muchísimo pues ella no posa desnuda.

-Sakura, no volverás a ir al estudio de Nagano.

-¿Qué? –parpadeó sorprendida-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no y punto, no es el lugar para una señorita.

-Tomoyo va casi a diario y no veo el problema.

-Pero lo presientes ¿no?

Sakura se sorprendió ante esto pues era cierto. En el estudio de Nagano no se sintió segura y estaba preocupada por Tomoyo, aún no sabía bien que decirle a Anessa-sama sobe su visita pues sabía que podría preocuparla. Aún así no le gustaba el tono de Shaoran y se cruzó de brazos fijando su mirada al frente.

-Es cierto –admitió-. No me gustó el lugar.

-Entonces, ¿entiendes porque no quiero que vayas?

-No, no entiendo porque no _quieres_ que vaya –replicó sin mirarlo.

-Sakura –dijo tomándola por los hombros para que lo mirara, el movimiento fue tan brusco que Shaoran hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no se detuvo-. No quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar porque es peligroso.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Ya encontraremos el modo de alejarla de Nagano.

-No voy a dejar sola a Tomoyo.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso –exclamó molesto y la acercó tanto a él que Sakura colocó sus manos contra su pecho intentando alejarlo-. No vas a regresar ahí y punto.

-Si Tomoyo me lo pide…

-Le diré a tu hermano –amenazó él.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Si insistes en esto o haré –aseguró ceñudo-. Si yo no te detengo tal vez él lo haga.

-No dejaré que ninguno de los dos me diga que debo hacer.

-Prométemelo, no regresarás a ese lugar –insistió Shaoran con fiereza.

-¡No!

Frustrado y desesperado Shaoran colocó una mano detrás de su nuca para acercarla a él y la besó. Fue un beso duro y apasionado. Sakura lo golpeó en el pecho y gimió contra sus labios cosa que él aprovecho para hacer el beso más profundo.

-Prométemelo –dijo él contra sus labios dejando que sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaran.

-No –respondió ella aturdida pero firme.

Y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más delicadeza aunque sus manos seguían sujetándola con firmeza. Con una mano aun en su nuca deslizó la otra por su cintura y a pesar del dolor en su rodilla logró inclinarla hacía él para después sentarla sobre sus muslos.

-Tu rodilla –exclamó Sakura escapando unos segundos de sus labios.

-Prométemelo –insistió él.

-No –dijo ella con voz sofocada.

-Prométemelo –repitió esparciendo pequeños besos en sus labios, nariz y mejillas. Sakura solo pudo agitar la cabeza de forma negativa hasta que suspiro extasiada. Shaoran volvió a besarla buscando el contacto de sus lenguas, esta vez Sakura le devolvió el beso y se abrazó a él.

-Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo –asintió Sakura con la mirada nublada.

-No regresarás al estudio de Nagano.

-No –dijo ella pasándose la lengua por los labios inflamados.

Shaoran siguió el movimiento de su lengua y trato de besarla de nuevo cuando un golpeteo en la ventana atrajo la atención de ambos. Un policía los observaba desde fuera ceñudo.

----------

Tomoyo Daidouji fue recibida en la Casa de las Rosas con una reprimenda por parte de la señora Seri quien después de desahogar su preocupación la abrazó diciéndole lo mucho que la había extrañado y que la pasaría muy mal si volvía a ausentarse de la casa por tanto tiempo.

-Está bien señora Seri –dijo Tomoyo-. No volverá a pasar.

-Perfecto –asintió satisfecha-. Mi señora estará muy contenta de verte. Tu visita no ha podido ser en mejor momento –comentó mientras la acompañaba a la terraza del jardín trasero.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Hoy la noto un poco decaída.

-¿Por el viaje de Eriol?

-Tal vez en parte –dijo deteniéndose-. Por favor trata de animarla.

-Lo haré –prometió Tomoyo y siguió caminando sola.

Cuando por fin llegó a la terraza se encontró a Anessa-sama recostada sobe el sillón. Dormitaba con un libro en el regazo mismo que estaba cubierto por una manta.

Dio unos pasos más tratando de no hacer ruido pero fue en balde pues Canela ya había levantado la cabeza al notar su presencia y empezó a ladrar de alegría despertando a la anciana.

-Canela preciosa –exclamó Tomoyo-. Estás enorme –la perrita saltaba sobre ella para darle lametazos-. Calma, calma.

-No puedes culparla –dijo Anessa-sama con una sonrisa cansada-. Te ha extrañado mucho. Como todos en esta casa.

-Lo sé, lo siento Anessa-sama –se disculpó y cuando por fin Canela se lo permitió se acercó a la anciana para abrazarla y recibir un beso en la mejilla.

No vuelvas a ausentarte tanto tiempo –dijo Anessa-sama a modo de regaño mientras señalaba la silla a su lado.

-No lo volverá a hacer –aseguró la señora Seri mientras se acercaba con la bandeja de té-. Ya he hablado con ella, ¿no es así señorita?

-Si, así es –asintió Tomoyo sonriendo-. No volverá a suceder.

-Muy bien –dijo Seri dejando la bandeja con el té en la mesita-. ¿Puedes ocuparte de servirlo Tomoyo?

-Si.

-Bien –y se volvió a Anessa-sama-. Ahora que está tan bien acompañada aprovecharé para atender algunos pendientes.

-Adelante Seri, ya te dije que no debes vigilarme como si fuera una niña, si aquí estoy perfectamente –y aspiró el aire fresco de la tarde.

-Como sea, avísenme si necesitan cualquier cosa, me estaré dando mis vueltas.

-No se preocupe señora Seri, yo la cuidaré bien –Seri asintió conforme y volvió a entrar en la casas.

-¿Sirvo el té?

-En unos minutos. Ahora explícame niña, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

-¿Sobre que? –preguntó evasiva pues temía que quisiera hablar sobre Nagano y no se equivoco.

-Decidiste posar para el joven Nagano.

-Si.

-Y Eriol te ha advertido la clase de persona que es –Tomoyo suspiró antes de contestar.

-Si.

-¿Y no le crees?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Etsuya Nagano me hace sentir bien –confesó Tomoyo inclinando a cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me hace sentir especial.

-¿Y no te sentías especial antes? –Tomoyo negó con la cabeza-. ¿NI siquiera mi nieto te ha hecho sentir así?

-Si, pero…

-Espera –pidió Anessa-sama-. Hablaremos sobre eso, pero antes permíteme decirte que me siento un poco mal por no haber recordado quien era el joven Nagano ni su reputación.

-Anessa-sama no debes sentirte culpable por nada…

-Debí advertirte sobre ese joven antes de que llegáramos a esto.

-Etsuya se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Muy segura. Con él me siento muy a gusto, me trata con respeto y me hace sentir… hermosa.

-Tomoyo –susurró Anessa-sama conmovida-. Eres una joven muy hermosa –aseguró tocando una de sus mejillas-. Sobre todo en tu interior. No deberías necesitar de los halagos de un joven para saberlo.

Tomoyo no se atrevió a decir nada pues sabía que lo que escuchaba era verdad.

-Si insistes en seguir frecuentando a ese joven te pido que tengas cuidado y no te confíes demasiado -Tomoyo iba a objetar pero Anessa-sama no se lo permitió-. Después de todo apenas lo conoces y no debes tomar a la ligera las advertencias de los que te queremos. Ahora bien, prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Tendré cuidado Anessa-sama, lo prometo.

-Bien –suspiró Anessa-sama cansada y se recostó contra el sillón-. Ahora vas a explicarme porque es que con mi nieto no te sientes apreciada.

-Con Eriol… él me hace sentir feliz pero…

-También te hace sentir triste.

-Es que él y Kaho…

-Estás celosa.

-¡No! –Y bajo la cabeza avergonzada-. Tal vez. Ella es muy hermosa y tan sofisticada que yo…

-Tú no tienes nada que ella no tenga en cambio no podría decir lo mismo de ella.

-Lo dices porque me quieres.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad. Además esa joven no ama a mi nieto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi en sus ojos cuando la conocí.

-¿La conoces? ¿Eriol te la presentó? –preguntó sintiendo la punzada de los celos en su corazón.

-Coincidimos en un evento benéfico hace tiempo, tenía poco de estar saliendo con Eriol.

-Pero eso pudo haber cambiado.

-Estoy segura que no, lo de ellos era pura atracción –y se inclinó hacia la joven-. El sexo no lo es todo cariño.

-¡Anessa-sama! –exclamó sonrojada.

-Soy vieja pero no tonta –dijo con una mirada astuta-. Y tampoco estoy ciega. Además aunque está mal que yo lo diga mi nieto es muy atractivo y las mujeres lo persiguen como moscas a la miel -Tomoyo sonrió divertida-. Siempre habrá mujeres como Kaho Mitzuqui alrededor, pero estoy segura que mi Eriol solo tendrá ojos para ti.

-Anessa-sama -suspira la chica esperanzada y sonrojándose ante sus halagos y consejos.

-Es la verdad –exclamó emocionada pero repentinamente su semblante cambio.

-Anessa-sama, ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie.

-No lo sé –respondió un poco agitada.

Tomoyo preocupada vio que su semblante palidecía incluso Canela que había estado echada irguió la cabeza alerta.

-Busca a Seri –pidió Anessa-sama-. Mis pastillas.

-Iré enseguida.

Tomoyo entró corriendo y buscó alrededor mientras se dirigía a la cocina, al entrar preguntó a las personas dentro una de ellas le respondió que la señora Seri estaba arriba en la habitación de la señora.

Tomoyo casi sintió que volaba mientras subía las escaleras y entró en la habitación agitada.

-¿Señora Seri? –la llamó alarmada al no verla.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la mujer saliendo del vestidor.

-Anessa-sama no se encuentra bien, quiere que le lleve sus pastillas.

-Por todos los cielos –exclamó Seri soltando la ropa que llevaba en las manos y corrió a la mesita de noche para tomar el frasco con la medicina.

Al poco tiempo las dos bajaban las escaleras y mientras corrían al jardín su angustia aumento al escuchar el ladrido insistente de Canela.

Cuando salieron a la terraza encontraron a la anciana en el suelo y a Canela esperando fielmente a su lado sin dejar de ladrar.

-¡Anessa-sama!

-¡Señora!

----------

Shaoran ya no sabía que más podía decir o hacer para disculparse aunque agradecía que solo faltaran un par de cuadras mas para llegar a su oficina pues el ambiente en el auto era pesadísimo. No solo estaba el hecho de haberla besado (cosa de la que no se arrepentía), cuando había prometido no hacerlo, sino que lo había hecho para obligarla a hacerle una promesa y lo peor del asunto era que los había atrapado un policía, quien casi se los lleva a la comisaría por faltas a la moral a plena luz del día.

Desde el momento en que el policía había hecho notar su presencia Sakura se había puesto colorada como la grana y ese color no había disminuido aún. Al momento se había tapado la cara con ambas manos y había murmurado algo así como: "_mi hermano me va a matar_". Por supuesto eso había hecho que Shaoran actuara de inmediato.

**- Flash Back -**

_-Lo sentimos mucho oficial… -había empezado Shaoran._

_-Baje del auto señor –ordenó el uniformado._

_-Lo haría con mucho gusto pero tengo lastimada una rodilla y me es muy difícil moverme._

_-Es cierto oficial –dijo Sakura-. Pero bajaré yo…_

_-No, tu quédate donde estás –le ordenó Shaoran y después se dirigió de nuevo al policía-. Si es absolutamente necesario con gusto bajaré del auto._

_-Está bien pueden quedarse en el auto –dijo el hombre después de evaluarlo largamente-. Ahora bien quieren explicar que es lo que pretendían a plena luz del día._

_-Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido oficial –se disculpó Shaoran-. Es solo que le acabo de pedir matrimonio a mi novia y… una cosa llevo a la otra y... –Shaoran escuchó el ligero gemido que venía de su lado y prefirió no mirar a Sakura._

_-Así que es por eso –murmuró el policía inclinándose un poco más sobre la ventanilla de Shaoran para mirar a Sakura que más avergonzada todavía se cubría la cara-. ¿Y supongo que la señorita dijo que si?_

_-Así es –respondió Shaoran tomando una de las manos de Sakura._

_-Muy bien, por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, dado que es una ocasión especial y que ambos –y miró sobre todo a la joven-, parecen muy apenados. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir._

_-No señor –Sakura solo pudo agitar la cabeza-. Lo prometemos._

_-Bien pues, pueden irse, ¡ah! Y felicidades._

_-Gracias oficial. Vamos cariño podemos marcharnos._

_Sakura apenas y pudo arrancar el auto y despacio se alejaron del lugar._

_-Sakura de verdad siento mucho…_

_-¡No me hables! –rugió la joven aún sonrojada-. Tú tienes la culpa de todo, ¡me besaste! Prometiste no hacerlo. ¡Y le mentiste al policía! ¡No soy tu prometida!_

_-Pero..._

_-¡Cállate!_

_-Bien –murmuró encogiéndose en su asiento pero con una ligera sonrisa._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Así que ahora quería darse de golpes en la cabeza pues parecía que había perdido todo el terreno ganado con Sakura. Suspiró al ver que por fin llegaban al edificio y con cierto miedo le señaló la entrada al estacionamiento. Cuando el guardia del estacionamiento se inclinó para ver quien venía en el carro y al notar que señor Li venía en ese pequeño auto de inmediato los dejó pasar. En seguida Shaoran le dio instrucciones para que encontrara el sitio que tenía reservado, no fue difícil encontrarlo pues otro guardia de seguridad con un par de muletas en las manos los esperaba.

-Pero si pedí una silla de ruedas –exclamó Sakura olvidando un momento su enojo mientras estacionaba el auto.

-Cambié de opinión –explicó Shaoran-. Así que llamé un poco antes de que saliéramos y cambié la orden.

-Como sea –bufó Sakura irritada-. Es tu rodilla –salió del auto y esperó hasta que después de muchos esfuerzo él lograra hacer lo mismo y tomara las muletas-. Bueno, si me dices a que hora pasar por ti…

-Mientras esté aquí también necesitaré que me ayudes –replicó Shaoran.

-Hay cientos de personas en este edificio que podrían echarte la mano.

-Ninguna de ellas entiende mi situación del mismo modo que tú, querida Sakura. Sakura gruñe por el adjetivo y él lo pasa desapercibido añadiendo.- Y por supuesto, no puedo confiar en que ninguna de ellas mantenga en secreto lo que oiga.

-¿Quieres que esté a tu lado durante la reunión?

-Tal vez no exactamente a mi lado, pero sí en la misma habitación.

-Lista para ponerme firme –se mofó ella-. ¿Qué estás intentando conseguir? ¿Impresionar a esa persona tan importante? Además, ¿qué le hace ser tan importante?

-El señor Tessari es una de los grandes inversionistas de este país y estoy interesado en hacer negocios con él –explicó Shaoran mientras entraban en el elevador.

-Tessari –murmuró Sakura-. Me suena el nombre. ¿Por qué tienes que ser precisamente tú quien lleve las negociaciones? Tenía entendido que tienes gente de confianza trabajando para ti.

Shaoran sonrió pues notó que la curiosidad de Sakura la había hecho olvidar su enojo y eso le agradaba, además ya antes se había percatado de lo fácil que era hablar con ella de estos temas.

-Este tipo de negocios solo se los confiaría a una persona.

-¿Quién?

-Yue Tsukishiro.

-Ah comprendo.

-Gracias a él fue que hice grandes avances con el señor Tessari, de no ser por su intervención aún estaría tratando de atraer su atención.

-¿En serio? Pensé que tú eras muy importante para eso.

-Te lo agradezco, pero aún hay personas en este país que tienen problemas con invertir con un extranjero como yo.

-Mmm se me olvida que no eres de aquí.

Cuando salieron del ascensor y como Shaoran andaba muy despacio, Sakura tuvo tiempo para estudiarlo todo. La gente les abría el paso con respeto, el lugar estaba brillantemente decorado. Cuando llegaron a su oficina su secretaria ya los estaba esperando y los dejó pasar a la oficina.

-¿Llegó el señor Tessari?

-Aún no señor Li, pero no debe tardar en llegar.

-Bien, ¿esta todo listo?

-Tal como lo ordenó señor, todo esta preparado en la sala de juntas.

-Gracias Minamoto, que te avisen en cuanto el señor Tessari entre al edificio.

-Si señor –y la secretaria salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Tienes todo bajo control –dijo Sakura con cierta admiración.

-Es necesario cuando se tienen tantas responsabilidades.

-Ya veo. Estudias en la universidad, llevas el negocio de la familia y tus propias inversiones. ¿Acaso te queda tiempo para descansar?

-No mucho en realidad, si quieres saber la verdad mi convalecencia se podría tomar como unas pequeñas vacaciones desde hace mucho tiempo debí de haber tomado.

-¿En serio? –Shaoran asintió y siguió observando a Sakura desde la gran silla detrás de su escritorio-. Pero… ¿nunca te diviertes? Es decir, ¿no sales con amigos? ¿Una novia? Aunque, no tienes novia ¿o si?

-¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

-No –respondió molesta.

-¿Estas segura? –y sin dejar que contestara añadió-. Sabes que no tengo novia.

-Es cierto –recordó ella-. Tomoyo es tu prometida.

-Solo temporal y eso también lo sabes. Pero ¿por qué tanto interés en saber si tengo novia?

-Curiosidad.

-¿O es acaso que te interesa el puesto?

-¡Claro que no!

-Eso no fue lo que me pareció en el auto, ¿qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo?

Otra vez sonrojada Sakura iba a replicar pero no pudo hacerlo pues la interrumpió Minamoto (hablando por el conmutador) para informarle a Shaoran que el señor Tessari había entrado al edificio.

-Muy bien Minamoto en cuanto llegue hazlo pasar a la sala de juntas –y con dificultad se puso de pie-. Acompáñame Sakura, después podremos seguir con esta conversación.

-Lo dudo mucho –murmuró molesta y siguió a Shaoran.

Al poco tiempo Sakura era presentada al señor Tessari un prominente hombre de negocios quien iba acompañado por su asistente. Sakura y Mishima se saludaron sin tantos formalismos pues se podría decir que ambos estaban ahí en iguales circunstancias. La junta transcurrió sin problemas. Sakura pudo presenciar como se hacían negocios en las altas esferas y admiró la forma en que Shaoran llevaba la situación, no pudo más que sentir un poco de orgullo al estar al lado de uno de los jóvenes más prometedores del mundo de los negocios como el mismo Tessari lo nombró. El hombre estaba confiado en que podrían establecer una buena alianza.

-Muy bien señor Li –dijo Tessari extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del joven-. Será un placer hacer negocios con usted, en cuanto nuestros abogados se pongan de acuerdo cerraremos el trato. Y por supuesto a mi esposa le encantaría recibirlo un día de estos en casa, por supuesto cuando se encuentre mejor.

-Será un placer.

-¡Ah! Por cierto –dijo Tessari antes de darse la vuelta-. Me acompañó Vera, cuando supo lo de su accidente quiso venir a saludarlo, espero no le moleste.

-No en absoluto, es muy amable de parte de su hija –respondió Shaoran tragándose una mueca de disgusto.

-Esta allá afuera, le avisaré que puede entrar.

-Por supuesto.

Sakura observó boquiabierta el momento en que una joven de imponente figura entraba en el despacho y la reconoció de inmediato, ahora entendía porque el apellido Tessari le parecía familiar. Cuando la joven se percató de su presencia se paró en seco sorprendida de verla, pero al final decidió ignorarla y fijo su mirada en el joven.

-¡Shaoran! –exclamó de repente y con rapidez se acercó a él. Antes de poder detenerla le plantó un beso en la mejilla ante el asombro tanto de Sakura como de Shaoran-. Tienes un aspecto tan…

-¿Pálido? –Preguntó Shaoran-. ¿Débil?

-Claro que no –replicó la joven sonrojada-. Iba decir que estas terriblemente apuesto con esas muletas. Te he traído algo, un juego. Se qué te gustara y puedo enseñarte…

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Vera. Dáselo a Sakura, ¿quieres? Como verás yo no puedo llevar nada.

-Yo puedo llevarlo –dijo Vera ignorando a Sakura.

-Lo siento –dijo la joven acercándose a recoger la caja-. Si ha terminado el señor Li tiene que regresar a casa a descansar.

Vera no soltó el paquete ni se dignó a mirar a Sakura.

-¿A casa? Pero no has estado en tu casa, yo misma fui a preguntar en cuanto me enteré de tu accidente. Bueno no importa donde estés, yo te lo llevaré si me dices donde –insistió la joven-. ¿Te parece bien esta noche? Puedo llevar algo para cenar.

-Vera, tu padre debe estar esperando –dijo Shaoran cortés.

-Oh no, le dije que no esperará por mí, sabía que podía demorarme un poco, no tienes que preocuparte por él.

-_"Pero me preocupo" _–pensó Shaoran contando hasta 10, no era el mejor momento para desairar a la hija de un futuro socio.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos esta noche?

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Sakura –dijo él-. Dado que ella es quién cuida de mi, yo no podía invitar a nadie sin preguntárselo antes.

-¿Ella? –Preguntó Vera con los ojos abiertos como platos-. ¿Te estás quedando con ella?

Sakura miraba a Shaoran con los ojos entrecerrados al mismo tiempo que este le lanzaba una mirada de súplica para que lo ayudara. La joven suspiró irritada y Shaoran movió un poco las muletas y pudo, en parte, agarrar a Sakura con el brazo y acercársela a él.

-Algo así –afirmó Shaoran, besando a Sakura dulcemente en la cien.

El primer impulso de Sakura fue apartarse, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Entonces se volvió un poco hacía Shaoran y le acarició la cara, limpiándose la a la vez de los restos del lápiz de labios de Vera.

-Esto no se puede consentir… -susurró ella.

-Siempre podrías limpiarlo con un beso –replicó él.

Aquellas palabras irritaron profundamente a Sakura. Sin embargo, al mirarlo parecía tener un brillo divertido en los ojos y Vera por otro lado parecía querer estrangularla.

-Y yo que creía que íbamos a mantener este asunto en privado –dijo Sakura sin poder contenerse y le plantó un ligero beso en los labios.

Antes de que hubiera acabado, se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un lío. Shaoran ni siquiera se había movido pero cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Cuando se apartó de él vio que Vera se había quedado pálida, para luego enrojecer de ira.

-Creía que tenías algún tipo de compromiso con Tomoyo Daidouji –soltó Vera apenas conteniéndose.

Esta vez la que se puso pálida fue Sakura y de inmediato quiso apartarse de Shaoran pero este se lo impidió apretando la mano que tenía en su cintura.

-Lo que tengo con Tomoyo no es algo formal y ella está al tanto de esta situación.

Sakura contuvo el aliento pues no le agradó el tono que usó Shaoran, aunque en cierto modo era cierto, la misma Tomoyo la había animado a aceptar ser la asistente de Li. Al recordar esto su tensión disminuyó un poco.

-Ahora te recuerdo –dijo Vera señalando a Sakura-. Eres amiga de Tomoyo, te vi con ella en el club.

-Tomoyo nos presentó, si –asintió Sakura con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-Entiendo –murmuró Vera y dijo algo sobre las cosas que podría compartir entre las amigas-. Muy bien pues creo que se me ha hecho tarde, me da gusto ver que no te encuentras tan mal, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la compañía.

-Vera –advirtió Shaoran.

-Que la pasen bien –espetó Vera, antes de salir como una furia de la sala de juntas.

-Si no hubiera entendido la indirecta –dijo Shaoran en voz baja.

-¿Indirecta? –exclamó Sakura apartándose de él tan rápido que casi lo hace caer-. No creo que decirle que vivimos juntos sea una indirecta.

-Eso hubiera sido suficiente no tenías que besarme –le recordó Shaoran.

-Pero si prácticamente me pediste que te besara –replicó Sakura sonrojada.

-¿Yo? En ningún momento dije algo así.

La discusión hubiera subido de tono si no hubiera sido porque Minamoto los interrumpiera.

-Señor Li tiene una llamada urgente de una tal señora Seri. Dice que es una emergencia.

----------

Tomoyo daba una y mil vueltas por la sala de urgencias del hospital. Su mente era un remolino de imágenes desde el momento en que encontraran a Anessa-sama en el suelo. Al llegar la ambulancia por ella solo la señora Seri había podido acompañarla. Tomoyo siguió a la ambulancia en su auto, sorprendida de que nadie la detuviera en el camino y más aún de que hubiera sido capaz de llegar sin ningún accidente. El señor Tarisume la había ido con ella, pero el pobre hombre parecía estar aun más conmocionado que ella.

Ya en la sala de urgencias se dieron cuenta de que no habían avisado a Eriol. Tomoyo trató por todos los medios de comunicarse con él a su móvil pero saltaba el buzón de voz. El señor Tarisume había dejado varios mensajes en la recepción del hotel donde se encontraba. Al final la señora Seri había pensado en llamar a Shaoran y pedirle que fuera el quien localizara a Eriol.

Aún paso mucho tiempo, casi una eternidad antes de que alguien saliera a darles informes.

-¿Son familiares de la señora Hiraguizawa? –preguntó el doctor ante ellos.

-Somos sus empleados –respondió la señora Seri y señaló a Tomoyo-. La señorita es una amiga de la familia.

-¿Pero no son familiares?

-No –respondió Tomoyo-. Su nieto esta fuera de la ciudad, estamos tratando de localizarlo. Se que no se acostumbra dar información alguien que no sea de la familia, pero por favor doctor díganos si ella esta bien.

-Esta estable, pero necesitamos operarla pronto. Necesito que un familiar me firme la autorización lo antes posible.

-Localizaremos a Eriol –dijo Seri y preguntó con mirada suplicante-. ¿Podemos verla?

El doctor los observó durante algunos segundos y exhaló indeciso.

-Ella está consciente, pregunta por Seri, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quien es?

-Soy yo doctor, por favor permita que pase a verla.

-Está bien, pero solo unos minutos.

-Gracias, doctor –respondieron todos al mismo tiempo y el doctor acompañó a la señora Seri.

Tomoyo apretaba los puños contra su pecho sin saber que más hacer, sabía que Shaoran haría lo posible por localizar a Eriol, pero se sentía tan impotente. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos pero al ver al señor Tarisume tan acongojado se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, por él, por la señora Seri y por Eriol.

-Vamos señor Tarisume, busquemos una taza de té, creo que la necesitamos –el hombre apenas asintió y se dejó llevar por ella.

Al poco rato mientras esperaban sentados en una de las sillas de la sala, y sin apenas haber bebido del té. Regresó la señora Seri buscándolos, Tarisume y Tomoyo se pusieron de pie para llamar su atención.

-¿Cómo está ella Seri? –preguntó Tarisume tomando de las manos a su esposa.

-La veo muy mal –dijo Seri con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pasó algo de tiempo mientras Seri les relataba el estado de Anessa-sama. Todavía pasó una hora cuando el doctor volvió a preguntar si ya había aparecido el nieto de la señora a lo que ellos respondieron negativamente. Pasó más tiempo aún cuando por fin recibieron noticias de Shaoran. Habían localizado a Eriol y estarían esperando por el en el aeropuerto para llevarlo de inmediato al hospital.

Ya respirando un poco aliviados, la señora Seri creyó prudente volver a casa para ordenar algunos detalles, muestra de que le costaba permanecer inactiva pero entre el señor Tarisume y Tomoyo la convencieron para que esperaran a que Eriol llegara. Todavía pasaron un par de horas cuando una enfermera llegó buscando a Tomoyo para avisarle que Anessa-sama quería hablar con ella.

La enfermera le explicó que el médico había dado permiso para que Tomoyo también la viera pero solo unos minutos, después le dijo como podía llegar hasta la cama donde ella se encontraba.

Tomoyo contuvo el aliento al caminar por la sala de urgencia donde se atendía a algunas personas todas ellas con distintos padecimientos. Incluso tuvo que hacerse a un lado para permitir a varios doctores y enfermeras el paso mientras empujaban una camilla con un hombre muy herido. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de la pequeña habitación donde estaba Anessa-sama. Aspiró trémula para tratar de calmarse y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar en el lugar.

Anessa-sama se veía diminuta en aquella cama rodeada por varios aparatos, todos conectados a su cuerpo marcando sus signos vitales, la solución intravenosa colgando por un lado y la mascarilla de oxigeno cubriendo gran parte de su rostro.

Se acercó lentamente a su lado y a pesar de no haber hecho ruido ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia pues abrió sus ojos cansados y sonrientes.

-Anessa-sama –dijo Tomoyo con voz entrecortada y se regaño mentalmente por la debilidad-. Eriol ya no tarda en llegar, Shaoran lo localizó y pronto estará aquí.

-Gracias –dijo la anciana extendiendo una mano con dificultad, misma que Tomoyo tomó con cuidado-. Tomoyo, prométeme…

-Lo que quieras Anessa-sama.

-No dejes a Eriol solo.

-Anessa-sama –suspiró Tomoyo conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas-. No digas eso.

-Él te necesita, parece que no, pero te necesita. Eriol te ama.

-Anessa-sama no debes agitarte –le pidió y trató de bromear-. ¿Quieres que el doctor me regañe?

-Eriol, no lo dejes –insistió la anciana.

-Anessa-sama –susurró Tomoyo inclinándose hacia ella-. Tú sabes que yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y que nunca me apartaré de su lado, no importa cuantas Kaho Mitzuqui haya alrededor.

-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó la anciana más tranquila y con la mirada brillante.

-Lo prometo.

Anessa-sama apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar tranquila cuando un barullo afuera del cuarto llamó la atención de ambas.

-¡Señor por favor! –decía una enfermera-. No puede entrar usted así.

-He dicho que tengo que ver a mi abuela y lo haré –respondió una voz furibunda.

-Mi querido Eriol –murmuró Anessa-sama.

La puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a Eriol quien vestido con traje parecía totalmente desconocido. Con el cabello desordenado, los lentes fuera de lugar y agitado.

-Eriol, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? –dijo Anessa-sama desde su cama.

-En Osaka –respondió Eriol con dificultad y trató de acomodarse el saco y los lentes-. Ahí mismo donde dejé el alma.

-Señorita –dijo Anessa-sama dirigiéndose a la enfermera que aún parecía dispuesta a darle pelea a Eriol-. Podría disculpar a mi nieto y permitirle quedarse unos minutos conmigo.

-Muy bien, pero solo unos minutos –dijo la enfermera con un gesto feroz y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Abuelita –dijo Eriol aspirando con fuerza y se acercó a la cama junto a Tomoyo para tomar la mano de la anciana-. ¿No puedo dejarte un par de día sola?

-Debería ser yo quien te regañe por tener tan malos modales, ¿qué pensarán ahora en el hospital de nosotros? Los Hiraguizawa siempre hemos sabido comportarnos.

-Abuela –dijo Eriol casi sin voz.

Tomoyo podía notar que estaba a punto de quebrarse por la preocupación, así que sin dudarlo pasó un brazo por su cintura y se abrazo a él. Eriol le sonrió y besó su frente pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Así me gusta verlos –dijo la anciana feliz-. Recuerda lo que me prometiste Tomoyo.

-¿Qué le prometiste? –quiso saber el joven y la miró a los ojos.

-Bueno yo… -murmuró ella levemente sonrojada.

Y ya no pudo decir más pues el zumbido incesante de uno de los aparatos distrajo su atención. Al notar que era el mismo que media el ritmo cardiaco miraron hacia Anessa-sama quien ya no los miraba pues sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

-¡Abuela! –Gritó Eriol-. Abuela, abuelita, no me hagas esto –insistió tocando su frente.

Tomoyo corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió gritando a la enfermera quien de inmediato apareció seguida del equipo médico. De inmediato obligaron a Eriol a salir del lugar. La misma Tomoyo tuvo que ayudarlos a sacarlo de ahí y la misma enfermera que había peleado con él unos minutos antes los llevó hasta la sala de espera.

-Y más vale que se quede aquí señor, ahora mismo no puede hacer nada por ella. En cuanto tengamos noticias vendrán por ustedes. Mientras tanto permanezca aquí y déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo –y se volvió corriendo hacia la habitación.

Eriol no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando desde lejos la puerta de la habitación, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gimió desesperado. El señor Tarisume, Seri, Sakura y Shaoran, permanecían a distancia mudos imaginando lo peor.

-Eriol –lo llamó Tomoyo y al ver que no respondía se plantó delante de él y le agarró las solapas del saco y lo obligó a mirarla-. Todo va a estar bien.

-Tomoyo- .susurró él con gesto adolorido y sin decir más la abrazó con fuerza aferrándose a la idea de que ella tenía razón.

**Continuará….**

**Notas de autora: Si, lo sé, lo sé. Soy muy mala, muy mala. Yo misma estoy a punto del llanto. Hace tiempo les dije que esta historia me serviría para alejar algunos demonios, o tal vez no demonios pero si algunos fantasmillas que tengo por ahí. Cuando decidí crear a Anessa-sama lo hice pensando en mi querida abuelita que ya hace 6 años nos dejó. Tuve la fortuna y la desdicha de estar con ella cuando se fue, jamás en mis más terribles pensamientos imaginé que ella se iría tan pronto y que yo podría estar presente para despedirla. Yo se muy bien como será el siguiente capítulo, pero me gustaría saber que les gustaría a ustedes y trataré de darme mucha prisa por escribir y no hacerlos sufrir demasiado. Este capítulo lo dedico a mi buena amiga Fiorela, quien esta pasando por lo mismo que yo pase hace tiempo. Pensé mucho en ti mientras lo escribía, espero de corazón no haberte traído malos recuerdos. **

**Una cosa más, a las personas que se quieran añadir a mi msn por favor envíenme un correo avisándome pues no acostumbro añadir a cualquier extraño y tengo malísima memoria para los nicks.**

**Un abrazo a todos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 21**

-Todo va a estar bien –le había dicho ella aunque no estaba segura que eso fuera cierto.

Eriol la había abrazado con una fuerza tal que casi la había dejado sin aire en los pulmones pero lejos de desear alejarlo se apretó más a él deseando poder confortarlo. Antes de poder decirle cualquier otra cosa la puerta de la habitación de Anessa-sama se abrió atrayendo la atención de todos.

El equipo médico salió acompañando la cama donde Anessa-sama yacía inconsciente.

-Abuela –murmuró Eriol dando un par de pasos a su encuentro pero el médico a cargo se interpuso.

-¿Señor Hiraguizawa? –preguntó el galeno.

-Si –asintió Eriol sin perder de vista a la anciana mientras las enfermeras empujaban la cama siguiendo su camino a los elevadores.

-Señor Hiraguizawa, su abuela necesita cirugía urgente.

-¿Qué? –dijo Eriol saliendo del sopor que lo embargaba para fijar su atención en el médico.

-Ahora mismo la llevan a cirugía –continuó el hombre con calma-. Esto ha sido solo una advertencia, la señora Hiraguizawa necesita una intervención quirúrgica, su corazón la necesita.

-Su corazón –repitió Eriol pensando en el estado en que estuvo su abuela los últimos días y se reprendió internamente por no haberle dado la atención que merecía.

-Debe firmar los documentos necesarios y después podrá subir con su familia al área de espera –dijo el hombre mirando a los presentes que escuchaban atentos-. La cirugía será larga y el riesgo enorme pero creemos que hay grandes posibilidades de que todo salga bien. En cuanto termine la cirugía alguien saldrá a informarles.

-Está bien doctor, gracias –dijo Eriol estrechando la mano del hombre.

-La señorita lo llevará a firmar los papeles –dijo el médico señalando a una enfermera antes de irse.

-Esperen aquí –pidió Eriol tomando la mano de Tomoyo y juntos siguieron a la enfermera.

Tomoyo caminó a su lado sin decir palabra, lo miraba de reojo al tiempo que sentía la suave presión de sus dedos entrelazados, recordó lo que había dicho Anessa-sama: _"Él te necesita, Eriol te ama"._

A pesar de la preocupación que la embargaba una pequeña lucecita de felicidad brilló dentro de ella.

Mientras los veían alejarse un sollozó rompió el silencio del pequeño grupo que se había quedado atrás.

-Que susto tan grande –se lamentó Seri sin poder evitar el llanto.

-Muy grande –murmuró el señor Tarisume pasando el brazo por los hombros de su esposa mientras sacaba un pañuelo de sus bolsillos.

Sakura observó a la pareja consolarse mutuamente y deseo poder acercarse a ellos. Con un puño apretado contra su pecho dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shaoran que permanecía de pie a su lado mientras se sostenía con las muletas.

Sakura se volvió hacia él y titubeo un momento antes de asentir con un dejo de sonrisa.

-La señora Seri tiene razón –aspiró esperando calmarse-. Fue un gran susto.

-Todo estará bien –afirmó Shaoran tomando su mano y acariciando el dorso de la misma con el pulgar.

Shaoran hubiese preferido abrazarla pero decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse y se conformó con tomarle la mano. Al ver que ella no lo rechazaba y que por el contrario aferraba su mano sonrió en su interior.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos un momento y bajo la vista levemente sonrojada lo que le produjo una satisfacción mayor.

-Tal vez debería conseguirte una silla de ruedas –dijo ella de repente-. No debe ser tan difícil estando en un hospital –dijo más para si mientras miraba a su alrededor y trató de soltarse.

-¡No! –exclamó Shaoran apretando su mano y agregó con rapidez-. Estoy bien así. _"Más que bien"_ –pensó decidido a no dejarla ir.

-Pero no creo que sea muy recomendable que estés parado tanto tiempo y el esfuerzo… -sus ojos se abrieron al recordar-: Olvidé traer tus analgésicos.

-No lo olvidaste –corrigió Shaoran-. Yo no los traje, no quería estar drogado mientras hacia las negociaciones con Tessari. Además estoy perfectamente.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Seguro –asintió-. No habrá problema, seguro en la sala de espera podré sentarme y por lo que oímos será una larga espera. Estaré bien, Sakura.

-Como tú digas.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Tomoyo y Eriol regresaran y ya con las indicaciones precisas se dirigieron hacia el elevador en compañía del resto para subir a la sala de espera.

Apenas pasaron 15 minutos desde que llegaron pero ya parecía una eternidad. Todos habían permanecido en completo silencio desde el momento en que se acomodaron en los sillones de una sala de espera, amplia, fresca, impersonal y con el típico olor aséptico de los hospitales.

-No se donde deje mi móvil –dijo Eriol de repente atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Tal vez esta con el resto de tus cosas en el auto –respondió Sakura.

-Espero no haberlo perdido –comentó recordando la forma desordenada en que guardara todas sus cosas antes de salir del hotel.

-¿Quieres llamar a alguien? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-No, bueno si, tal vez a mi secretaria.

-Ten el mío –ofreció Shaoran tendiéndole el aparato.

-Gracias –dijo Eriol al tomarlo y se puso de pie marcando el número a la vez que se alejaba un poco.

-Yo también debería llamar a casa –dijo Sakura.

-Puedes usar mi móvil en cuanto Eriol termine.

-Gracias pero creo que usaré los teléfonos del pasillo –y se alejó en dirección a los mismos.

-¿Tú también llamarás a tu casa Tomoyo? –preguntó Seri.

-No, no lo creo. Mi madre salió unos días fuera –explicó-, con William y… no creo que llame a casa; tampoco me interesa darle explicaciones a Toshime.

-Por supuesto –asintió Seri con el ceño fruncido al recordar a la odiosa mujer.

Al poco rato regresó Eriol y le devolvió el móvil a Shaoran.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó este.

-Creo que si –suspiró Eriol pasándose una mano por le cabello al tiempo que se dejaba caer con cansancio en el sillón justo al lado de Tomoyo.

La joven al verlo tan estresado le tomó la mano y le miró preocupada. Eriol la vio y reparó en su mirada, también notó la de los demás a su alrededor.

-No es nada grave –explicó con una leve sonrisa-. Hironobu ya saben, lo mismo de siempre. Desde que Yue se fuera de luna de miel parece creer que me ha dejado indefenso, como si no supiera cuidarme a mi mismo.

El señor Tarisume y su esposa asintieron comprensivos pues estaban más al tanto de su situación.

-¿Por eso has estado viajando tanto últimamente? –quiso saber Shaoran.

-Si, Hironobu ha creado algunos problemas y me ha mandado a mí a resolverlos pensando que así podría desacreditarme.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si no puedo solucionarlo se verá mal ante la junta directiva. Por supuesto pocos son los que sospechan que Hironobu es la principal causa de los problemas.

-Los mismos que te apoyan –concluyó Shaoran.

-Exacto.

-No me habías dicho nada –acusó Shaoran-. Podría haberte ayudado.

-No quise molestarte, no ahora que debías reposar.

-¡Por favor! –bufó Shaoran-, ¿cuándo me has visto en reposo?

-Parecías estar de vacaciones.

-Bueno tal vez –aceptó-. Pero igual he estado trabajando, sino pregúntale a Sakura…

Todos se volvieron a buscar a la joven notando que ya se había demorado mucho.

-¿Dónde esta? –preguntó Eriol.

-Fue a llamar a su casa –respondió Shaoran-, pero ya se tardo.

-Tal vez deba ir a buscarla –ofreció Tarisume.

-No, iré yo –replicó Shaoran levantándose con cierta dificultad y se acomodó las muletas.

-¿Está seguro joven?

-Claro, claro, son solo unos metros, no hay cuidado.

Eriol sonrió levemente al reconocer el interés que su amigo ponía en la joven. Después se volvió a mirar a Tomoyo que todavía le tomaba la mano y aún lo miraba preocupada.

-Eriol, lamento todos los problemas que has tenido –murmuró triste-. Y yo solo he complicado las cosas…

-No digas eso –pidió él tomando su barbilla y le acarició la mejilla-. ¿Cómo podías saber? Además tenías buenas razones para estar enojada.

-Las tenía ¿verdad? –intentó bromear ella pero no pudo sonreír.

-Si, pero nunca fue mi intención encontrarme con ella y lastimarte –dijo muy serio colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja-. ¿Me crees?

-Te creo.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sí.

Eriol se inclinó un poco hacia ella pero de repente su mirada se desvió hacia la pareja que aguardaba en silencio. La señora Seri incluso mantenía las palmas de las manos juntas como si fuera a ponerse a aplaudir en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la mujer.

-Nada –respondió Eriol volviendo a recostarse en el sillón, tomó la mano de Tomoyo y al mirarla agregó-. Todavía.

Tomoyo soltó una risita nerviosa y la señora Seri hizo un puchero.

-Si papá creo que me quedaré aquí hasta tener noticias de Anessa-sama –dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa a través del teléfono-. No podría ir a casa, no estaría tranquila.

-No te preocupes –dijo Fujitaka tratando de animarla-. Todo saldrá bien, ¿no? El mismo doctor lo dijo.

-Si lo sé pero… ay papá fue un susto tan grande.

-Lo sé hija, lo comprendo pero debemos ser positivos.

-Eso intento –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ya comiste? –preguntó Fujitaka.

-No, no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo haya hecho, tampoco creo que podamos. Debo irme, voy a regresar con los demás.

-Está bien, ánimo hija, todo estará bien.

-Gracias papá.

-Llámame en cuanto tengas noticias, no importa la hora.

-Lo haré –prometió antes de despedirse.

Las lágrimas empezaros a correr por sus mejillas en cuanto colgó el auricular. Esperaba que escuchar a su papá la tranquilizara pero sin embargo lo que ocurrió fue que quiso desahogarse con él pero se contuvo pues de inmediato supo que él intuía lo que sucedía y no quería preocuparlo.

-¿Sakura?

La voz de Shaoran la sorprendió y de inmediato intentó limpiar las lágrimas pero estas continuaban saliendo.

-¿Sí? –respondió con dificultas y sin volverse a mirarlo. Casi no notó el momento en que él se acercó y la tomó de los hombros para obligarla a volverse.

-Sakura –murmuró él con ternura y le abrazo. Ella entonces rompió en llanto sin control.

-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó ella sollozando-. Nunca me había asustado tanto… Anessa-sama es tan buena conmigo, ella me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir como si yo fuera su nieta…

-Te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo.

-Mamá murió hace tanto y a veces la extraño, pero desde que conocí a Anessa-sama ella… no quiero perderla tan pronto.

Shaoran no dijo nada pero la acunó en sus brazos de manera protectora, acariciando su cabello.

-Me asusté mucho –continuó Sakura excusando su conducta.

-Está bien, todos nos asustamos.

-Me siento tonta –murmuró avergonzada.

-No deberías.

Poco a poco ella se fue calmando, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que Shaoran le transmitía, hasta que por fin se apartó un poco permitiendo que él la mirara.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó él limpiando sus lágrimas con los dedos, ella asintió suspirando.

Shaoran continuó limpiando lágrimas imaginarias mientras la contemplaba, tan hermosa y vulnerable.

-Sakura –murmuró-. _"Me gustas"_ –no se atrevió a decirlo todavía no, pasó saliva y continuó-. Quiero disculparme.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella hipando.

-Por la forma en que me comporté al conocernos. Yo… -"_no quería que me gustaras_…" -Fui un tonto. Discúlpame.

-No hay nada que disculpar, no importa.

-Si importa, porque yo… -contuvo el aliento y lo soltó con rapidez-, quiero que seamos amigos.

-A mi también me gustaría.

-¿De verdad?

-Si Shaoran –respondió sonriendo.

Al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes Shaoran sintió una emoción crecer dentro de su pecho como si todo se iluminara y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Gracias –dijo él sin saber si se lo decía a ella o a ese ser supremo que vigila todo-. ¿Regresamos con los demás?

-Si, pero primero iré al aseo a lavarme la cara, debo estar horrible.

-No tanto, pero te acompaño –ofreció acomodándose las muletas.

-En serio creo que deberíamos buscarte una silla de ruedas.

-En serio creo que no –dijo suavemente dándole fin al asunto.

----------

Paso algo más de una hora en la que los minutos parecían alargarse agónicamente. El grupo a pesar de todo mantuvo su buen ánimo aunque la conversación entre ellos fue muriendo poco a poco hasta que…

-Voy a buscar algo de comer para todos –dijo Tomoyo decidida mientras se ponía de pie.

-Gracias pero no creo poder comer nada –replicó la señora Seri.

-Creo que ninguno de nosotros se siente capaz de comer –concedió Shaoran -pero Tomoyo tiene razón, no es bueno que sigamos así, debemos al menos intentarlo.

-Me parece buena idea –secundó Sakura más animada y también se levantó del sillón-. Yo te acompañaré.

-Pero chicas yo… -comenzó a decir Eriol pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió.

-No digas nada, te comerás lo que te traiga aunque tenga que obligarte y usted también señora Seri –miró a la mujer y después a su esposo-. ¿Señor Tarisume, alguna objeción?

-Ninguna, yo si tengo hambre.

-¡Tarisume! –exclamó Seri dándole un codazo-. Eres imposible, no importa lo que pase, tu estómago siempre intacto.

-Yo lo consideró una cualidad –bromeó el hombre provocando la risa de todos.

-Muy bien –dijo Tomoyo satisfecha-. Veremos que podemos encontrar, no tardaremos.

-Apenas las chicas se dieron vuelta notaron la presencia de un hombre llegando al lugar.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Sakura corriendo a sus brazos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vinimos a cerciorarnos de que no causes problemas monstruo –respondió su hermano apareciendo justo detrás de Fujitaka.

-Trajimos algo de comida -se apresuró a decir Fujitaka para detener la furia de su hija-. Y también la silla de ruedas.

Justo entonces Touya se volvió hacia el pasillo para empujar la misma que traía encima una canasta con los alimentos.

-¿Pero como lograron meterla? –preguntó Sakura viendo el tamaño de la canasta.

-Touya usó su encanto –explicó Fujitaka con una sonrisa-. Por alguna razón las enfermeras nunca pueden resistírsele.

Touya gruñó por lo bajo ante este comentario. Sakura aprovechó el momento para acercar a su padre a los demás que ya esperaban de pie, incluso Shaoran que se notaba soportaba cierta incomodidad.

-Papá él es Eriol Hiraguizawa, Eriol mi papá. _  
_

-Señor Kinomoto es un placer conocerlo –dijo Eriol estrechando la mano del hombre.

-El placer es mío, aunque lamento las circunstancias. Confío en que la señora Hiraguizawa saldrá bien de esto.

-Gracias.

-Ellos son la señora Seri y el señor Tarisume –continuó Sakura.

-Señora Seri, señor Tarisume –dijo Fujitaka estrechando la mano de la pareja-. Es un placer conocerlos, Sakura habla mucho y muy bien de ustedes, les agradezco las atenciones que han tenido con mi hija.

-Ha sido un placer –respondió Tarisume.

-Además –continuó Seri-. Sakura es una chica encantadora y es muy agradable gozar de su compañía.

-Eso lo encuentro difícil de creer –añadió Touya con la intención de que solo Sakura lo escuchara.

-¡Touya! –gruño Sakura en el mismo tono conteniéndose-. Él es mi hermano Touya, "el encantador de enfermeras".

Todos rieron mientras Touya estrechaba las manos de Eriol, Seri y Tarisume.

-Mi hermana dice que es una estupenda cocinera –comentó Touya-. Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de alguien con el estómago de un monst… ¡auch! –se quejó al recibir una patada en la espinilla.

-Sakura dice lo mismo de usted –comentó Seri tratando de no reír-. Al parecer los Kinomoto son estupendos cocineros.

-Todos menos "uno" –dijo Touya alejándose un par de pasos de su hermana, que decidió ignorarlo para continuar.

-Papá este es el señor Li, el hermano de mi jefa, quien debería estar sentado y no de pie forzando su rodilla.

-Es un placer señor Kinomoto –dijo Shaoran ignorando lo último que dijo Sakura-. Y como supongo que la silla de ruedas es para mi, le agradezco la molestia.

-No es nada. El placer es mutuo, mi hija también habla mucho de usted.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Shaoran complacido.

-¡Papá! –murmuró Sakura sonrojada apretando su brazo.

-Sakura me comentó que necesitaban la silla de ruedas, así que antes de venir pasamos por "Eventos Dragón". El señor Mihara fue muy amable al proporcionárnosla y también me dio esto –y sacó un frasco de pastillas de su bolsillo.

-No era necesario –musitó Shaoran con cierta decepción.

-¡Claro que si! –replicó Sakura-. Ahora no tendrás pretexto para negarte, te tomarás una y no volverás a pararte. ¿Entendido Shaoran?

-Entendido –aceptó el joven y volvió a sentarse resignado.

_-¿Shaoran?_ –dijo Touya y miró a Tomoyo interrogante, ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros cosa que no lo tranquilizó y volvió a mirar al objeto de su molestia.

-Ah lo olvidaba –exclamó Sakura-. Shaoran este es mi hermano Touya.

-Ya nos conocemos –gruñó Touya sin acercarse.

Shaoran iba a negarlo, pero al ver la mirada en los ojos del hombre prefirió no decir nada.

Después de este pequeño episodio que solo paso inadvertido para Sakura todos se sintieron un poco más animados y con gusto probaron de la comida que les llevó Fujitaka, este mismo se encargó de animar la conversación con su amabilidad y alegres comentarios. De alguna manera logro hacerles olvidar algo de su preocupación. Sakura pudo notar esto y se sintió feliz y orgullosa.

Fujitaka por otro lado se dio cuenta de que su hija no estaba tan afectada como el temía y sospechó que eso se debía al joven Li, quien ya afectado por el sedante que le obligo a tomar se le veía más relajado y al mirar a Sakura un destello en sus ojos delataba sus emociones.

Tomoyo y Eriol que también se habían percatado de las miradas que Shaoran le dirigía a la ojiverde trataron en lo posible de dirigir la atención de Touya en otra dirección pero fracasaron pues a pesar de que el hombre no perdía el hilo de la conversación tampoco perdía de vista a su hermana.

-Shaoran es un buen hombre –dijo al fin Eriol.

-Lo dices porque es tu amigo –replicó Touya que ocultó bien su sorpresa ante esa súbita afirmación.

-Desde hace muchos años, así es –aceptó Eriol-. Por eso lo conozco mejor que nadie incluyendo a su familia. Pero no debes preocuparte por Sakura, él no la lastimará.

-No puedes estar tan seguro –objetó receloso.

-Lo estoy.

-Defiendes a tu amigo.

-Ella también es mi amiga. La aprecio demasiado y no permitiría que alguien la lastimara ni siquiera si ese alguien es Li.

Touya miró fijamente a Eriol, tratando de averiguar si mentía, finalmente a miro a Tomoyo que había permanecido silenciosa durante la conversación. La joven comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre simplemente asintió diciéndole así que podía confiar en Eriol.

-Como sea –bufó Touya dando por terminada esa conversación.

----------

Una hora después Fujitaka, la señora Seri y su esposo fueron a la cafetería por un poco de café y para estirar las piernas dejando al resto del grupo esperando.

Touya no perdía de vista a Shaoran quien hacia tema de conversación a los demás pero en especial a Sakura. Aunque el joven Li no era de su agrado lo cual era más que obvio en las miradas poco amigables que le dirigía, tampoco intervenía en su anécdota porque notó inmediatamente que su intención era distraerlos de la difícil situación por la que pasaban, en especial Hiragizawa. Aun así eso no le impide mirar con hastío al joven Li. Ya habían pasado unos minutos así hasta que Eriol empieza a mirar su reloj con cierta frecuencia.

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo –opina Tomoyo–. Y nos vendrán a avisar inmediatamente tengan noticias.

-No es eso -asegura Eriol ante su comentario–. No me malinterpretes y quiero tener pronto noticias –el rostro inquieto de Tomoyo se intensifico y él añade-. Es que debería de haber llegado.

Ante semejante afirmación todos lo miran un tanto confundidos por lo tanto no notan el momento en que una persona aparece al final del pasillo. Touya sintiendo la presencia se vuelve para encontrarse con una mujer muy atractiva y curvilínea. Llevaba gafas oscuras y el cabello recogido en un moño formal que acentuaba sus finos rasgos. Vestía de manera formal con una falda solo un poco por arriba de las rodillas y una chaqueta ajustada, con unos zapatos de tacón muy fino. El maquillaje era impecable.

La joven de inmediato se dio cuenta del análisis al que era sujeta, bajó lentamente los lentes por el puente de su nariz para devolverle el favor al hombre que la miraba tan intensamente. Tuvo que contener la respiración ante semejante espécimen, moreno, delgado pero de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes. Sentado en el sillón con un tobillo sobre la pierna su postura parecía relajada pero a ella no la engañaba sabía que estaba preparado para todo. Cuando levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos, la intensidad que percibió en ellos la sorprendió (tenía que admitir) gratamente. Su boca delineó una ligera sonrisa como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente provocando que ella se sonrojara. No sabía si reír o enojarse consigo misma, ella nunca se sonrojaba, al menos no hasta ahora.

-¿A quién estas esperando Eriol? –preguntó entonces Tomoyo.

Eriol va a responder su pregunta pero se da cuenta de la presencia de la mujer que ya se esta aproximando al grupo, entonces se pone de pie para dar unos pasos y recibirla.

-Señor Hiragizawa… - saluda llegando hasta Eriol que le sonríe y ella responde a de la misma manera mientras saca unos papeles de su portafolios y se los tiende. Dirige una mirada rápida a los demás allí presentes antes de decir-. Aquí están los documentos que necesitan su firma.

-¿Todo bien Nakuru? –pregunta ojeando los papeles en sus manos.

-Si señor. Aunque Hironobu... hablo con algunos de la Junta Directiva para tratar de ganar su voto a favor; pero no ha logrado mucha simpatía y la reunión al final no se ha llevado a cabo el día de hoy.

-Tienes muchas personas fieles a tu lado Eriol. No puedo creer que Hironobu aun no entienda que no todos te quieren ver fuera de la empresa -opina Shaoran murmurando.

-No nos podemos descuidar -insiste Nakuru como si no hubiera nadie alrededor y con un rostro enmarcado por la seriedad-. Aun así el señor Tamizawi cree conveniente que estudie los documentos antes de ser aprobados. También le he traído estos que necesitan su firma –dijo buscando los mismos en su portafolios-. Sabemos que es un mal momento pero debe de echarles un vistazo.

-Excelente. Gracias Nakuru. Me has salvado la vida una vez más.

- Recuérdelo cuando firme mi cheque de Navidad –bromeó sonriendo tímidamente-. ¿Cómo esta Anessa?

-Aún seguimos esperando por noticias -Nakuru no entiende a lo que él agrega-. No tuve tiempo de explicártelo, la están operando ahora mismo.

-¡Oh cuanto lo siento! Espero que todo salga bien. En realidad me agrada mucho Anessa-sama. Es una gran mujer ¿Y la señora Seri? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor-. Es extraño no verle por aquí.

-Esta con… ¡Ah perdón! –Exclama Eriol dándose cuenta de su falta de tacto-. No te he presentado aquí… -alrededor de ellos las miradas curiosas de los hermanos Kinomoto y Tomoyo eran evidentes. Ya incluso permanecían de pie junto a Eriol esperando ser presentados-. Nakuru Akizuki es mi secretaria. Ha trabajado conmigo desde Londres. Nakuru esta es Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¿Tomoyo Daidouji? ¿Alguna relación con la "Tiburón" Daidouji? –pregunta de manera burlona.

-Sí. En realidad es mi madre.

-¡Oh discúlpeme usted!

-No se preocupe. No ha dicho nada que sea mentira- asegura Tomoyo sonriendo tenuemente a la joven-. Mi madre es conocida de esa manera por su forma de hacer negocios incluso está muy orgullosa de ellos, puede estar tranquila –agrega al notar su inquietud ante su indiscreción-. Es un gusto conocerle.

-El placer es mío –responde aliviada y miró un a Eriol de reojo notando un sutil sonrojo lo que delata la importancia de la joven para él, por lo que Nakuru sonríe ampliamente antes de añadir-. A pesar de las circunstancias es un gusto conocerle señorita Daidouji.

-Tomoyo por favor -insiste la joven.

-Conoces a mi amigo Shaoran Li –Nakuru asiente y le saluda con cortesía–. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto: Amiga de Tomoyo. Y ese es su hermano, Touya.

Nakuru saluda a ambos hermanos, fue una gran prueba de fortaleza para ella no sonrojarse al momento de estrechar la mano del hombre, sobre todo al sentir el ligero cosquilleo en su mano en el momento del contacto. Levantó la vista para advertir que no solo ella lo había percibido y al tratar de retirar la mano él la sujeto solo por una fracción de segundo más de lo necesario.

-Eriol es muy afortunado al haber conseguido un grupo de amigos tan especiales –comentó con cierto esfuerzo-. Claro que me había hablado de algunos de ustedes, cosas muy buenas –aseguró-. De algunos en especial –y miró a Tomoyo, la cual entendió el comentario sintiendo su rostro arder.

-Es un placer conocerle -asegura Sakura con una sonrisa-. ¿Desde cuando es asistente de Eriol?

-¡Oh! Empecé en Londres cuando termine la Universidad. Al menos los cursos preparatorios. De ahí supe que los negocios de Hiragizawa y su familia era lo mejor para inclinarme a una carrera de inversiones y finanzas.

-¿Estudias Finanzas?

-Así es -responde con cortesía.

Mientras Sakura comenzaba a preguntarle más cosas a la joven era notable lo interesante que es para ellos: Nunca habían escuchado hablar de ella. Sin embargo ella garantiza que había escuchado hablar de ellos. Mientras Eriol le da una rápida mirada a lo que tenia que firmar finalmente dice-: ¿Alguien tiene un bolígrafo? Creo que deje el mío en el hotel.

-Oh debía haberlo dejado en mi bolso –dice Nakuru con cierta turbación-. Vine en un coche de la empresa. Espere aquí y...

-Aquí tiene -dice la voz de Touya a su lado quien le extiende el bolígrafo a su persona y por un segundo ambos hacen contacto visual.

-Gracias… Kinomoto -agradece con un murmullo observándole una vez más antes de extenderlo a Eriol ante las miradas asombradas de éste y Tomoyo.

Los demás esperan a que termine de firmar las varias páginas hasta que le devuelve los documentos a Nakuru.

-Cerciórate que llegue a manos de Tamizawi antes de que se marche a casa por el día.

-Muy bien señor –asiente Nakuru y procura devolver el bolígrafo a Touya no sin antes lanzarle una tímida sonrisa acompañada de una rápida mirada-. Es un placer haberles conocido a todos… - se despidió dando una última mirada al alto Kinomoto antes de volver a colocarse las gafas.

-Y nosotros a usted señorita Akizuki -dice Tomoyo cortésmente a lo que los demás asienten excepto Touya.

-Por favor, manténgame al tanto de la señora Hiraguizawa.

Eriol asiente y la muchacha da media vuelta y toma el camino de regreso a los ascensores siendo observada por todos los presentes.

-Que mujer tan misteriosa.

-Si pero es muy agradable –afirma Tomoyo sentándose al lado de Eriol.

----------

El tiempo seguía avanzando dando paso a la noche sin que ninguno de los presentes en la sala de espera del hospital hiciera mucho caso de ello.

Sakura miró alrededor, su padre ya se había ido pero Touya se negó a acompañarlo. Ahora mismo no hacia más que regañarla pues no prestaba atención a la partida de cartas que jugaban.

Tiró su carta sin fijarse bien en lo que hacia y volvió su mirada hacia la señora Seri y el señor Tarisume: el matrimonio dormitaba en un sillón, ella reclinada contra el hombro de su marido mientras este dejaba caer su cabeza en la de ella. Era una imagen muy tierna considerando el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Después miró hacia Eriol y Tomoyo una pareja más joven que estaba en una postura similar aunque ellos no dormían. Su amiga estaba reclinada con el hombro de Eriol, se cubría con la chaqueta que éste le había ofrecido una hora antes. Eriol apoyaba la mejilla en el cabello de ella. Los dos miraban sus manos entrelazadas mientras hablaban en voz baja. Sakura también sonrió ante esta imagen, le daba gusto ver que sus amigos habían hecho las pases.

Por último, y de forma disimulada, volvió su mirada a Shoaran que por fin había sido vencido por el cansancio y los medicamentos. Ocupaba el largo del sillón con una pierna cuidadosamente acomodada bajo una almohada que ella misma había conseguido. Se veía tan diferente así relajado, con un brazo sobre los ojos apenas alcanzaba a ver la punta de la nariz y sus finos labios entreabiertos en una respiración tranquila, tenía el cabello un poco despeinado pero ese aspecto le sentaba muy bien.

-Es tu turno monstruo –dijo Touya llamando su atención-. Voy a hacerme viejo antes de que tires tu carta.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con papá? –refunfuñó la joven-. Estarías en casa haciéndote viejo de todos modos –e hizo su jugada sin apenas fijarse en lo que hacía.

-Porque será muy tarde cuando regreses a casa y los monstruos no deben andar solos a esas horas.

-No soy un monstruo –replicó con un puchero-. Y no regresaré sola, Shaoran irá conmigo.

-Precisamente –siseó Touya, ahora fue él quien tiró una carta distraído.

-¡Por favor! –resopló Sakura con los ojos en blanco-. ¡Míralo! Está exhausto, ¿qué podría hacer?-. Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido en su auto y se ocultó detrás de sus cartas.

-Es mejor no arriesgarse –murmuró Touya entrecerrando los ojos.

-Deberías confiar en mí.

-"_Si confió_" –dijo él para si y miró a Li-. "_En quien no confió es en __**él**_**"**.

Tomoyo suspiró pesadamente contra su cuello lo cual le erizó la piel. Eriol cerró los ojos un instante reconfortado por su cálida presencia. Ésta espera habría sido aun peor sin ella. La sintió contener un bostezo y abrió los ojos. Hacía rato que quería proponerle que se fuera a casa a descansar pero sabía que ella no lo aceptaría.

-Deberías dormir –sugirió.

-No, no podría.

-Tal vez si lo intentarás…

-No, no creo poder –negó conteniendo otro bostezo.

-Está bien –sonrió él-, como quieras. ¿Cómo va la escultura de Nagano? –preguntó él solo por hablar de algo.

-Bien –respondió ella con renuencia-. Ya va muy adelantada. Aunque alargaron el plazo de entrega.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros-. Etsuya no me lo ha explicado.

Eriol se tensó ligeramente, no le gustaba que lo tratara con tanta familiaridad.

-Creo que los organizadores del concurso prefirieron dejar la premiación para el año que viene. No quería interferir con las festividades o algo así, no entendí bien.

-Es cierto –dijo Eriol pensativo-. Ya pronto será Navidad.

-Sí –susurró Tomoyo.

-Este año será diferente –dijo él con angustia.

-Lo sé –asintió ella que percibiendo sus temores se apretó más a él e intentó distraerlo-. Mamá me ha dicho que mi padre dejó un fideicomiso para mí, para cuando cumpliera 18 años.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace unos días. Me confesó que había tenido sus dudas para entregármelo, no me cree suficiente madura. No pensaba decirme nada y dejarlo pasar hasta que tuviera 21.

-¿Y porque cambió de opinión?

-Al parecer –suspiró-, William tiene algo que ver, me dio a entender que él la convenció de lo contrario y que debería estar agradecida por eso. Y si a eso le añades que haciendo los preparativos para su fiesta de este año, está muy emocionada.

-¿Si?

-Ya sabes, todo es por William. Esperaba que todos ustedes fueran a la fiesta aunque sea un momento pero…

-No será posible –terminó él.

-Sí… no me gusta William –confesó sin más.

-Algo más ha pasado ¿verdad? –quiso saber Eriol.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo confusa levantando la mirada hacia él.

-Te ha molestado de alguna manera.

-No –mintió Tomoyo.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera replicar un doctor vestido con el pijama quirúrgico apareció en la sala. La pareja se puso de pie de inmediato alertando así a los presentes, incluso los que dormían despertaron alertados por la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente.

-¿Señor Hiraguizawa?

Eriol asintió incapaz de decir palabra, el doctor le estrecho la mano presentándose.

-Soy el doctor Hosokawa: he operado a su abuela, ella estará bien. La cirugía fue un éxito.

Todos alrededor dejaron escapar el aire que contenían. Tomoyo sonrió a Eriol que la miró aliviado aunque con cierta palidez. La señora Seri dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de alivio y su esposo se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo. Touya había abrazado a Sakura desde el momento en que apareciera el médico en un gesto protector que no pasó desapercibido a Shaoran; ahora ella le sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando contener la emoción. Touya apretó su hombro reconfortándola.

-Será una recuperación lenta –continuó el médico-, pero la señora Hiraguizawa estará bien, es una mujer fuerte.

-Sí lo es –asintió Eriol sonriendo-. ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

-En un rato más pasara a la sala de Cuidado intensivos, ahí pasara el resto de la noche. Cuando la hayan instalado una enfermera vendrá a buscarlo. Lo siento –dijo a los demás-, solo el señor Hiraguizawa podrá verla hoy y solo unos minutos. Mañana cuando la pasen a su habitación podrá recibir a los demás, pero igual solo será por períodos cortos y solo unas cuantas personas a la vez, hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

-Como usted diga doctor.

-Ya mañana hablaremos con más calma –sugirió el médico-. Les recomiendo que vayan a casa a descansar.

-Está bien, muchas gracias –dijo Eriol, los demás lo imitaron agradeciendo las noticias.

----------

-Ha sido un día terrible –bostezó Sakura al tiempo que abría la puerta de "Eventos Dragón". Kahu les había dejado algunas luces encendidas-. Pero al menos tuvimos un final feliz –dijo con una sonrisa al par de hombres detrás de ella mientras les dejaba entrar.

Ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento. Uno sentado en la silla de ruedas y el otro detrás empujando la misma. Sakura ajena a esto buscó alrededor hasta encontrar una nota de Kahu.

-Que lindo, Kahu quería que lo despertáramos para ayudarnos. Claro que él no podía saber que Touya venía con nosotros así que no será necesario molestarlo. Los dos hombres la miraron con incredulidad-. Touya puede ayudarte a subir a tu habitación.

Shoran la miró horrorizado y Touya hizo una mueca. Los dos respondieron hablando a la vez.

-Él puede solo.

-Yo puedo solo.

-¡No señor! –negó Sakura con firmeza-. Touya lo ayudarás a subir y tú permitirás que él lo haga. No quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si te caes por las escaleras.

Los dos hombres continuaron negando con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, yo lo ayudaré.

Ahora Shaoran asintió pero Touya protestó de inmediato.

-¡No! Lo haré yo.

-Perfecto –dijo Sakura sonriendo-. Mientras lo ayudas a subir puedo prepararte algún bocadillo Shaoran.

-No gracias, repentinamente he perdido el apetito.

-Como prefieras, bueno escribiré una nota para Kahu.

En un tiempo record Touya subía a Shaoran en su habitación y lo dejaba caer en la cama con rudeza.

-¡Hey! Cuidado –protestó Shaoran llevándose ambas manos a la rodilla lastimada.

-Aléjate de mi hermana mocoso –ordenó Touya apuntando con un dedo.

Shaoran se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba algo semejante, ya había notado que no le caía bien al hermano de Sakura pero no imaginó que sería tan directo.

-No me gusta como la miras, así que aléjate de ella.

-No lo haré –respondió decidido-. Vete acostumbrando a mi presencia porque no me alejaré de ella.

-Te obligaré a hacerlo.

-No mientras ella me quiera a su lado y te aseguro que me querrá.

-Maldito mocoso testarudo como te atreves…

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Sakura llegando a la puerta-. Subieron muy rápido.

Después de un intercambio de miradas desafiantes, Touya tomó a su hermana del brazo.

-Nos vamos –dijo arrastrándola afuera.

-Pero…

-Nada, es tarde.

-Buenas noches, Shaoran –gritó Sakura desde las escaleras.

-Buenas noches –respondió él con un suspiro.

-Hermano, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Sakura al llegar a la puerta mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-Nada –respondió él sin dejar de caminar y abrió la puerta.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero. Yo trabajo para éstas personas, ¿recuerdas?

-Podrías buscarte otro trabajo.

-Me gusta el que tengo –protestó cerrando la puerta tras de si y se apresuró a seguir a su hermano que ya había llegado al auto y abría la puerta del pasajero para ella.

-¡Olvide algo! –dijo Sakura al llegar a su lado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó impaciente.

-Sus pastillas –sacó el frasco para mostrárselas y emprendió el camino de regreso-. Vuelvo enseguida.

-Que sea rápido –amenazó Touya-. Porque si no vuelves en cinco minutos…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

-¡No! Voy a ir por ti.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, no esperaba eso, siempre la amenazaba con dejarla.

-Cinco minutos -repitió Touya señalando su reloj de pulsera lo que la impulsó a sacar las llaves para abrir enseguida, de alguna manera supo que su hermano no bromeaba.

Se apresuró a entrar y subió las escaleras corriendo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar y abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse a Shaoran vestido únicamente con ropa interior.

Quien de los dos era el más sorprendido es muy difícil saberlo pero Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito dejando caer el frasco de pastillas y mientras su rostro se volvía de un intenso carmín, se dio la vuelta.

-Lo-lo siento, debí haber llamado -balbuceó mientras la sangre corría mas intensamente hasta sus orejas.

Shaoran no respondió pero Sakura pudo escuchar que se movía.

-No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto –dijo al fin el hombre-. Pensé que tu hermano ya te estaría llevando a casa.

-Se me olvidó darte tus pastillas –y miró sus manos vacías, bajo la vista buscando el frasco hasta encontrarlas-. Aquí las tienes –dijo extendiendo el brazo hacia atrás sin volverse a mirarlo.

Shaoran alcanzó su mano y le dio un tirón suave pero firme para obligarla a volverse. Sakura contuvo el aliento cerrando los ojos.

-Ya puedes mirar –le dijo él sonriendo.

Sakura abrió primero un ojo y después el otro: él estaba sentado en la cama vestido tan solo con el pantalón del pijama, sus manos aún la sujetaban. La mirada de Sakura subió lentamente por el esplendido torso masculino, Shaoran era delgado pero cualquiera podía notar que hacía ejercicio, sabía que la familia Li tenía afición por las artes marciales y sabía también por Fuutie que Shaoran era un experto aunque pocas veces hablaba sobre esto.

Su mirada siguió subiendo apreciando los trazos de cada músculo hasta llegar a su cara y descubrir que sus ojos la miraban interrogantes, como si esperara su aprobación. Ella se sonrojó aún más si es que eso fuera posible. Shaoran sonrió y se inclinó para besar el dorso de su mano, después sujeto el frasco de medicinas y soltó con cierta dificultad la mano femenina.

-Gracias Sakura.

-De-de nada –susurró sin aliento-. Tengo que irme –pero siguió sin moverse.

Permanecieron así, solo mirándose durante unos segundos.

-¿Y tu hermano? –preguntó Shaoran.

-¡Mi hermano! –exclamó retrocediendo-. Tengo que irme, dijo que vendría si me tardaba, y si él… -miró su torso desnudo-, bueno mejor me voy. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Sakura.

-Adiós –se despidió desapareciendo por la puerta.

Shaoran se dejó caer en la cama suspirando.

-Sakura, Sakura, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –sonrió un segundo recordando su rostro. Y momentos después recuerda los ojos oscuros de Touya y su amenaza que le hace abrir los ojos de repente y gemir - ¿Y qué voy a hacer con tu hermano?

----------

En la Casa de las Rosas…

-¿Estarás cómoda aquí? –preguntó la señora Seri a Tomoyo mientras le mostraba el cuarto de invitados que ocupaba cada vez que se quedaba.

-Como siempre. Estaré bien aquí, gracias señora Seri.

-Bien –asintió Seri-. Iré a preparar ese chocolate caliente que les prometí.

-No deberías molestarte.

-No es molestia, además creo que todos lo necesitamos. Han sido demasiadas emociones por un día y una agradable taza de chocolate caliente nos caerá bien a todos.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Eriol mientras yo bajo? Los estaremos esperando en la cocina.

-Está bien, enseguida bajamos a ayudarte.

La señora Seri salió de la habitación haciendo un gesto amable descartando la ayuda que le ofrecía.

-No tarden.

-No –prometió la joven saliendo también y se dirigió a la habitación de Eriol, al llegar ahí tocó a la puerta levemente y esta se abrió sin que obtuviera respuesta-. ¿Eriol? –lo llamó volviendo a tocar pero nada, la habitación estaba a oscuras, levemente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, se adelantó unos pasos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad.

Miró a alrededor hasta distinguir la silueta de Eriol. Estaba sentado en la cama inclinado hacia delante con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza entre las manos.

-Eriol –exclamó preocupada mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Estoy bien –dijo él con voz rota, mientras se incorporaba.

-Eriol –susurró al llegar a su lado y tomo una de sus frías manos.

-Ha sido un día difícil –explicó él.

-Lo sé.

-No estoy preparado para perderla Tomoyo, todavía no –confesó con tristeza al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza.

Ella se acercó más tomando su cabeza entre las manos para acariciar su cabello. De pronto sintió que él la tomaba de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y terminó sentada en sus piernas. Eriol la abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Tomoyo lo envolvió en sus brazos tratando de consolarlo.

-Tranquilo –murmuró ella.

Tomoyo notó su aliento en su cuello, sus grandes manosen su espalda, el aroma masculino de su colonia… y sintió un escalofrío. Lo sintió temblar y después, algo húmedo rozando su cuello. Las lágrimas de Eriol.

Se le encogió el corazón. Si ella había sentido una angustia enorme la de Eriol sería aún peor.

-Todo está bien –murmuró-. Ella está bien ahora.

Deseando ofrecerle el consuelo que necesitaba, lo apretó más contra si, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

Eriol enterró la cara en su cuello. Su aliento le quemaba la piel y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el abdomen. Nunca nadie la había abrazado así, con tanta necesidad.

Él se apartó un poco entonces y se quitó los lentes, para pasarse la mano por la cara.

-Se me pasará enseguida.

-Es normal –murmuró Tomoyo.

Aún sentada en sus piernas y viéndolo llorar sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Enternecida quiso darle un beso en la frente pero él levantó la cabeza de repente y… lo besó en los labios sin querer.

-Tomoyo –susurró en un tono angustiado.

-Está bien –dijo ella tomando su cara.

Estaban muy cerca. El dolor en los ojos de Eriol cambió a algo más… algo que la calentó por dentro y le aceleró el corazón. Tomoyo se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, buscando algo que decir, la mirada intensa de Eriol se posó en ellos asimilando el gesto.

El corazón de Eriol se detuvo un momento y sin más buscó sus labios en un beso desesperado, hambriento. No hubo otro contacto más que ese, el tiempo se detuvo y el oxígeno a su alrededor pareció agotarse. De repente se apartó pero solo lo necesario para que sus miradas se encontraran por un momento. Levantó su mano para acariciar los labios femeninos con un dedo y se inclinó para besarla en la frente, en las mejillas.

En algún momento volvió a abrazarla pero solo para recostarla sobre la cama. Debería detener aquello pensaba ella. Pero las caricias de Eriol la aturdían, sus besos derretían cualquier pensamiento.

Los labios de Eriol rozaron los suyos, una vez, dos veces, como pidiéndole permiso, antes de tomar su boca ansiosamente. Tomoyo abrió la boca dejando que la explorase, disfrutando del roce de su lengua. De repente fue consciente de su peso y de su rodilla abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, pero no le importó.

-Debería irme –murmuró Tomoyo pero a pesar de eso lo abrazó deslizando las manos por su cuello y espalda, entrelazando al mismo tiempo las piernas con las de él.

El calor de su cuerpo la envolvía. El cuerpo del hombre se aplastaba contra el suyo. No podría apartarse aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, Tomoyo echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando aire. Sintió los labios de Eriol acariciando su cuello, su barbilla. Apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de que Eriol devorase su boca con un ansia que debería haberla asustado. Pero no fue así, todo lo contrario. Tomoyo dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió sus manos acariciándola ansiosamente.

-Tomoyo –gimió con voz ronca. Su mirada chocó con la suya. La pasión que había en sus ojos la hacia temblar. Por dentro, por fuera, por todas partes.

Eriol metió los dedos entre su cabello deleitándose con su suavidad, ella levantó la mano para tocar su cara y él aprovechó para volver a besarla apasionadamente.

-¡Eriol! ¡Tomoyo! –Gritó la señora Seri desde las escaleras-. ¡El chocolate se enfría!

-Ya… -quiso responder Eriol pero su voz salió estrangulada. No pudo apartar la mirada de ella, se aclaró la garganta antes de intentarlo de nuevo-. ¡Ya vamos!

-¡No tarden!

-No –susurró él, los dos respiraban agitados. Eriol acarició sus mejillas-. Salvados por la campana.

-Salvados por Seri –corrigió Tomoyo.

-Sí –sonrió Eriol.

Permanecieron inmóviles solo mirándose. Eriol sentía miles de emociones y la cabeza vacía. Contra toda prudencia volvió a besarla profunda pero suavemente y poco a poco fue apartándose de ella, trayéndola al mismo tiempo hasta que estuvieron de pie.

Dejó de besarla pero la abrazó colocando su cabeza contra su pecho para que sintiera el latido acelerado de su corazón, hasta que poco a poco fue recobrando su ritmo habitual.

-Será mejor que bajemos –dijo él con renuencia.

-Sí –suspiró ella.

Cuando recobraron la compostura y se sintieron capaces, bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada una enorme disculpa, este ha sido un capitulo tremendamente difícil de escribir y no por su contenido. He tenido toda clase de complicaciones, algunos problemillas personales que me han quitado concentración, en fin… miles de cosas. Creo que nunca me había sucedido antes, pero esta vez me esta costando mucho realmente escribir cada capítulo. Yo solo les pido que no desesperen y no se preocupes, continuaré escribiendo hasta llegar al final aunque me tarde y por mucho que me cueste seguiré escribiendo, no voy a dejar este fic sin acabar. Gracias a todos los que han dejado review sus reviews me animan a seguir adelante, cada vez que necesito ánimos los leo, cada vez que leo un review expresando su emoción por cada capítulo me transmiten ese sentimiento y me dan ánimos y hasta inspiración para seguir. Gracias a los que insisten e insisten pues cuando los leo me recuerdan que debo esforzarme, aprecio mucho todo el interés que ponen en lo que hago. Ya estoy pensando en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este, puse especial cuidado en las parejas, no tenía planeadas algunas cosas no todavía pero no podía hacer un capítulo sin romance además se los debía. Por fin salió Touya para quienes me lo pedían, espero que les guste la pareja que elegí para él aunque todavía no se si habrá mucho de ellos en esta historia. Cuando escribí las primeras escenas no me dí cuenta hasta que estuvieron listas que las dos parejas (E&T y S&S), hicieron las pases, ahora veremos si seguirán siendo Simplemente… ¿amigos? ¿No creen? Como dije en el capítulo anterior esta historia me iba ayudar a ahuyentar ciertos demonios, pero como verán no pude eliminar el personaje de Anessa-sama, no pude. Esta última escena estaba pensada en un principio para después del entierro de Anessa-sama, pero ya ven que no fue así, incluso la parte en la que Shaoran consuela a Sakura la había pensado también para este propósito, pero bueno igual las utilicé.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo. Les adelantó que en el próximo capítulo muy probablemente habrá un baile de Navidad, si otra vez, ya ha pasado un año.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Daulaci**


	22. Chapter 22

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 22**

Sentada frente al escritorio de la oficina, Sakura ordenaba algunos papeles, habían sido días caóticos después de lo sucedido a Anessa-sama. Afortunadamente se recuperaba rápidamente superando las expectativas de los doctores.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó haciendo que arrojara algunos recibos al suelo. Regañándose por su torpeza levantó el auricular al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba a recoger los recibos.

-Eventos Dragón, buenas tardes.

-¡Sakura! Habla Fuutie –saludó la mujer con entusiasmo.

-¡Fuutie! –replicó Sakura-. Qué gusto escucharte.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue todo por allá?

-Estoy bien, gracias y todo por aquí en orden, justamente estoy archivando algunos recibos.

-Estupendo, ¿cómo sigue Anessa-sama?

-Mejorando, hace un par de días por fin la pasaron a una habitación.

-Que alegría escucharlo, ¿recibió el arreglo que le enviamos Yue y yo?

-Si, es precioso, aunque…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, ha recibido tantos que las enfermeras nos regañaron, Anessa-sama decidió compartir algunos con los pacientes que no tuvieran flores en su habitación.

-Anessa-sama –susurró Fuutie conmovida-, tan dulce como siempre.

-Pero pudo ver tus flores y le encantaron, la tarjeta también era preciosa.

-Que bueno que le gustaron, pero en fin, ya tendré oportunidad de llevarle más cuando esté de vuelta en casa.

-Y hablando de volver a casa, ¿cuándo regresan?

-Por eso precisamente te hablaba…

-Pero Fuutie –gimió Sakura-, se la han pasado posponiendo su vuelta.

-Bueno no puedes culparnos, Yue tenía años sin tomarse vacaciones y estamos tan felices.

-Me imagino –suspiró Sakura recordando lo bien que se veían juntos.

-Regresaremos hasta después de año nuevo. Hemos decidido pasar la Navidad con mi familia, así tendrán oportunidad de conocer mejor a Yue.

-Estupendo, es la luna de miel más larga de la que he tenido noticias.

-Lo sé –sonrió Fuutie satisfecha-. Pero dime que tal han ido los últimos trabajos.

-Todo tranquilo y perfecto, hicimos los servicios de catering pendientes, sin contratiempos. Kahu se esta haciendo muy popular, todos adoran su comida.

-Que alegría, sabía que no me equivocaba al contratarlo.

-Si, ya solo nos queda un trabajo más –recordó Sakura mirando su agenda-, el día 27 y eso será todo por este año. También han venido a visitarnos algunas personas para que les organicemos eventos en enero pero aun no me han confirmado.

-Está bien así. No te preocupes por eso, mira después de que terminen con el último trabajo pueden tomarse unos días libres, hasta después de Año Nuevo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, merecen unas pequeñas vacaciones, sobre todo tu, creo que hemos abusado de ti.

-No, de verdad.

-Yo creo que si, con todo el trabajo que dejé pendiente y con lo mucho que has ayudado a Shaoran y ahora también el tiempo que le has dedicado a Anessa-sama…

-Han sido días complicados –aceptó Sakura-. Pero todo ha salido bien. Pero, ¿qué pasara con Shaoran? ¿Seguirá aquí a pesar de que esté cerrado el negocio?

-¿Shaoran? ¿Dónde quedo _El señor Li_?

-Bueno, nos llevamos mejor –admitió Sakura sintiendo que se ruborizaba.

-Me alegra saberlo, pero ¿qué pasa con mi hermano? ¿Ya está mejor no? Creo que podrá volver a su apartamento.

-Si, supongo que si –respondió un poco decepcionada pues ya no lo vería todos los días.

-Además creo que quiere pedirte algo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Prefiero que él te lo diga, solo te adelantaré que puedes aceptar o no como lo prefieras.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿No me puedes decir algo más?

-No.

-Ahora si estoy preocupada.

-No es nada del otro mundo, mira es que él… -y se hizo el silencio.

-¿Fuutie?

-Perdona Sakura pero debo irme pero debo irme. No te preocupes. Cuídate mucho y Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad y saludos a Yue.

-Gracias, hasta pronto.

-Adiós –susurró a chica mirando el auricular confundida y nerviosa.

Puso el teléfono en su lugar y se apresuró a terminar lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse de pie y decidida dirigirse a las escaleras.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación al darse cuenta que estaba abierta. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando lo miró. Tragó saliva. Él no sabía que lo estaba mirando. Mientras se quedara muy quieta, no la vería. Ya había notado eso.

Estaba sentado en la cama, con la pierna lastimada reposando sobre una almohada. Hacía un par de días que le habían quitado la férula pero aún necesitaba utilizar un bastón para caminar, mismo que en ese momento estaba apoyado en la mesita de al lado.

Había un montón de papeles esparcidos por la cama. Desde que Wei su mayordomo regresara de sus vacaciones lo había mantenido ocupado yendo y viniendo para traer los papeles de la oficina. Sakura aún no comprendía porque no se había vuelto a su apartamento, él había respondido que estaba más cómodo ahí ya que nadie lo molestaba. Wei ocupaba otra de las habitaciones para no dejarlo solo por las noches.

Shaoran seguía leyendo los papeles que tenía en la mano. Como era habitual, estaba muy concentrado. Tenía la capacidad de apartarse del resto del mundo cuando tenía la mente enfocada en una cosa en particular.

Sakura suspiró suavemente. Hacia tiempo que había descubierto que le encantaba mirarlo. Con su cabello castaño tan bien cortado, pero a menudo despeinado cuando se pasaba los dedos por él. Sus oscuras y rectas cejas, ahora fruncidas.

Lo segundos pasaron mientras lo miraba, memorizando cada detalle. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo durante la última semana? Muchas.

Shaoran frunció el ceño más aún como si no le gustara lo que estaba viendo en esos documentos. Ella se preguntó qué estaría leyendo y no envidió al que lo había escrito, Shaoran era implacable en los negocios. Lo que explicaba su posición dentro de la empresa y de su misma familia.

Llevaba unos jeans azules, y una camisa de manga corta que mostraba sus musculosos antebrazos. Alguna vez se había animado a preguntarle si hacia algún tipo de ejercicio, simple curiosidad había explicado ella, esperando que no sonrojarse en ese momento. Él le había respondido que tenía su propio gimnasio en casa. Ahora mismo no podía no podía ver sus ojos mientras leía pero esos ojos siempre le provocaban un cosquilleo en el estómago

Sakura se sentía confundida respecto a él. Cuando se conocieron se había mostrado tan arisco y distante pero al mismo tiempo había algo en Shaoran que le atraía. La había besado a pesar de decir que la consideraba una niña, después casi la había obligado a ser su asistente y hace poco le había ofrecido su amistad.

Y sin embargo cada vez que la miraba o sus dedos se rozaban al entregarle algún documento su piel cosquilleaba y el aire parecía hacerse más pesado.

Ya casi había olvidado al hombre de la fiesta de disfraces y sabía que el motivo era Shaoran, quien ahora ocupaba su mente constantemente. Pero él pronto se iría a su departamento y volvería a su trabajo, a su rutina habitual y a escapar de todas esas mujeres que lo buscaban. Ya no la necesitaría.

Pero no le importaba se dijo firmemente, Shaoran levantó la vista en ese momento notando su presencia.

-Ah Sakura, no te había oído llegar, ¿hace mucho que estabas ahí?

-N… no, acabo de llegar –mintió sin dejar que se le notaran los nervios, respiró profundamente-. He venido a ver si necesitabas algo, antes de que me vaya.

-Aún es temprano –murmuró Shaoran mirando su reloj.

-Si bueno, te dije que hoy saldría antes. Tengo que comprar el vestido que usaré mañana en la fiesta de las Daidouji.

-Es cierto, discúlpame, últimamente estoy muy ocupado.

Lo sé.

-¿Sabes ya que tipo de vestido comprarás? –preguntó interesado, pensando si tal vez compraría algo similar al disfraz de hada.

-Más o menos –murmuró algo acalorada.

-Seguramente será algo bonito –dijo pensativo-. Y podrías llevar el cabello suelto, me gusta como te rodea el rostro – Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Shaoran imitó su gesto, no había querido que se le escapara eso e intentó torpemente cambiar el tema-. Bueno, me has leído la mente –buscó entre sus papeles en la cama-. ¿Sabes si Wei anda por ahí abajo?

-Eh, si, creo que estaba preparando café o algo así.

-Perfecto, café es justamente lo que necesito ahora, también necesitó que me haga algunos encargos. ¿Podrías decirle que suba?

-Si, claro, ¿algo más?

-No gracias, puedes irte, que te diviertas.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana –asintió Shaoran.

Sakura titubeó antes de marcharse y una vez que estuvo fuera Shaoran se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama golpeándose la cabeza con un puño, en un gesto ya muy frecuente en él.

-Torpe –susurró para si.

----------

Tomoyo suspiró un tanto cansada pero se mantuvo en la misma pose sin mover un solo músculo.

Etsuya le había prometido que esta sería la última sesión, su obra estaba prácticamente terminada.

De reojo intentó ver al joven artista que en ese momento observaba fijamente su obra. Hasta ahora era muy poco lo que le había permitido ver sobre la misma, siempre manteniéndola oculta, asegurando que quería que fuera una sorpresa incluso para ella.

Suspiró nuevamente y volvió a mirar hacia arriba como se supone que debía hacerlo y decidió pensar en algo más aparte del tiempo para distraerse.

Mañana sería la fiesta de Navidad, en casa todo estaba preparado. Su madre había estado un tanto nerviosa esos días y William estaba extrañamente feliz, pero afortunadamente se había mantenido alejado de ella. Toshime había estado ocupada en los preparativos de la fiesta, entregada totalmente a ellos, con toda seguridad con la intención de volver a ganarse la confianza de su madre.

Como sea todo aquello le había permitido cierta libertad, sin que nadie pareciera importarle lo que hacía, donde y con quién. Así que había dividido su tiempo entre la universidad, Anessa-sama y Eriol.

Eriol no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con ella desde que Anessa-sama fuera operada. La empresa estaba absorbiendo mucho de su tiempo y el resto lo destinaba a sus clases y a Anessa-sama. Y era justamente durante sus visitas al hospital cuando podía verse y conversar.

Eriol le había confesado sus preocupaciones sobre la empresa y Hironobu, también habían compartido su alegría por la recuperación de Anessa-sama y a veces compartían algo más.

Tomoyo tal vez no tuviera mucha experiencia pero sabía algo con certeza: Eriol era un experto en el arte de besar y se había convertido en su maestro.

Y también era un pícaro, solo él podía encontrar los lugares más curiosos en un hospital para poder tener algo de privacidad. Una de esas veces habían aprovechado un atasco en el elevador y esa era la ocasión que Tomoyo más disfrutaba en evocar.

**Flash Back -**

_Acababan de subir al elevador después de visitar a Anessa-sama cuando este se detuvo dando tumbos y dejándolos a oscuras unos segundos antes de que se encendieran las luces de emergencia. Tomoyo gimió aferrándose a su brazo._

_-Tranquila –dijo Eriol suavemente-. No creo que sea grave._

_El joven se acercó al tablero de controles y accionó el botón de emergencia._

_-Pronto nos ayudarán –aseguró a la chica que seguía pegada a él-. ¿Tienes miedo?_

_-No, solo estoy nerviosa, nunca me había quedado atrapada en un elevador, afortunadamente estoy contigo._

_-También es la primera vez para mi –dijo él sonriendo al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura-. Eres muy hermosa ¿lo sabías? –murmuró._

_-Eriol –dijo ella mirándolo, ya había aprendido a identificar esa mirada intensa en sus ojos-. ¿No estarás pensando en…?_

_-¿Por qué no? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acorralándola contra una de las esquinas de elevador-. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? –preguntó inclinándose hacia ella._

_-No –susurró antes de sentir el roce de sus labios y cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaba._

_Ella inhaló el cálido aroma de la piel de Eriol. Estaba matizado con algún tipo de loción para después de afeitarse, un olor rico y masculino._

_El beso era suave, pero ella necesitaba más. Aferró las solapas de su chaqueta y entreabrió los labios como una petición silenciosa. Sintió la sonrisa sobres sus labios antes de sentir el contacto de su lengua, provocando que su cuerpo se calentara._

_-Abrázame –le pidió él mordisqueando sus labios._

_-Si –dijo al tiempo que sus manos subían acariciando su torso hasta llegar hasta los hombros para después entrelazarse detrás de su cuello, pegándose más a él._

_Eriol gruñó profundamente en su garganta al tiempo que el beso se volvía hambriento y apasionado._

_Tomoyo estaba emocionada y asombrada por su reacción. Él siempre parecía controlado, siempre mostrándole con suavidad lo que un beso podía ser. Pero esta vez parecía haberse desatado algo en su interior._

_-Tomoyo –ronroneó él mientras enterraba sus manos en el pelo antes de aspirar la piel sensible de su cuello, para después lamerlo lentamente. Juguetonamente-. ¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Ella no pudo responder cuando él continuó lamiendo su piel. Sus rodillas se doblaron. Solo la fuerza de sus brazos que la rodeaban evitó que cayera. Gimió suavemente y tomó la cabeza de él entre sus manos para poder mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada estaba velada, su respiración entrecortada, todo en él le decía que se sentía como ella. Lo jaló hacia si para volver a besarlo._

_-Tomoyo, Tomoyo –gimió él desesperado y la abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el cuello femenino-. Tenemos que parar –pidió temblando._

_Lo último que ella hubiera querido era detenerse pero abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces, lo que le permitió recordar donde se encontraban. Poco a poco Eriol se separó de ella. Tomoyo se ajustó la blusa y peinó sus cabellos con dedos temblorosos._

_-¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó nerviosa._

_Eriol la contempló unos segundos mientras se ajustaba las gafas._

_-¿Cómo me veo yo? –preguntó él arqueando una ceja. _

_Tomoyo vio su cabello revuelto, sus labios hinchados. Él también se ajustaba la camisa, la corbata y la chaqueta._

_-Oh –susurró ella sonrojándose._

_-Te ves adorable –dijo él dándole un beso rápido para después tomarle la mano mientras la energía volvía al elevador._

**Fin Flash Back -**

-Esa es la mejor expresión que me has dado desde que empezamos a trabajar –dijo Etsuya sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué? –preguntó parpadeando confusa y vio que él ya había cubierto la figura y se acercaba a ella.

La chica se estiró para aliviar sus adoloridos músculos al comprender que la sesión había terminado.

-Perdona Etsuya, estaba distraída, ¿qué era lo que me decías?

-Decía que ojalá hubieras tenido esa expresión siempre –dijo Etsuya tomándola pro la barbilla para mirarla fijamente, con el dedo índice le acarició la mejilla-. Te ves adorable.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida, era lo mismo que Eriol le había dicho, pero el efecto no fue el mismo.

-Gra-gracias –tartamudeó ella dando un paso atrás pero él la detuvo agarrándola por los hombros.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?

-¿Salir? ¿Esta noche? –balbuceó con sorpresa.

-Si –sonrió él con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Etsuya la miró fijamente hasta que por fin la soltó.

-Está bien cariño, puede ser otro día –él pareció meditar un momento antes de agregar-. ¿Tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a Paris?

-¿Paris?

-Si, me voy a pasar unos días allá.

-No puedo Etsuya –replicó la joven-. No podría, no es correcto.

-Correcto –se burló él y volvió a acercarse a ella-. Muy pronto te enseñaré lo que es correcto –y sin más se inclinó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios-. Feliz Navidad –agregó divertido.

-Feliz Navidad –respondió Tomoyo y se apresuró a salir.

**-----------**

Por fin había llegado la tan esperada noche de la gran fiesta en la mansión Daidouji. Sakura iba sentada en el auto muy emocionada pues era la primera vez que asistía a un baile de semejantes dimensiones. La fiesta de Navidad de Sonomi Daidouji era el gran evento de la temporada. El año anterior había sido un tanto triste con todo el problema con Tomoyo y Sakura no había sido invitada después de confabularse con su amiga para asistir a la fiesta de disfraces, pero esta vez sería diferente. Incluso Touya y su papá estaban invitados y asistirían acompañando a la joven. Pero antes Sakura debía cumplir con una promesa y por eso mismo Touya entraba en ese momento en el estacionamiento del hospital.

-No tienes que subir –decía Sakura quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-"¿_No tengo que subir?_" –pensó Touya gruñendo.

-No sé porque estás tan enojado –dijo molesta mientras bajaba del auto-. Papá iba a traerme pero tú insististe en venir.

-No estoy enojado –gruño de nuevo y se acercó a su hermana para tomarla del codo y escoltarla a la entrada del hospital.

-Pues pareces enojado, sobre todo cuando pones esa mirada –lo acusó Sakura.

-¿Cuál mirada?

-¿Cómo si quisieras matar a alguien?

-"_Solo a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarte_" –y miró a su alrededor, asustando a un par de internos que se acercaban.

Touya no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir ahora que su hermana se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, tan parecida a su madre. Con un vestido verde esmeralda que acentuaba el color de sus ojos que brillaban maravillados. A Touya casi le dio un infarto al ver el escote del vestido que dejaba al desnudo un tercio de sus hombros, solo agradecía que el vestido llegara hasta el suelo pues no la habría dejado salir por ningún motivo si también hubiera dejado descubiertas las piernas. Su padre había hecho una gran labor con él para que no perdiera el control y le había permitido después de múltiples recomendaciones acompañar a su hermana a visitar a Anessa-sama, volvió a gruñir.

-Sigues enojado –lo acusó Sakura-, espero que no intentes estropearme la noche.

-No lo haré –prometió Touya con sinceridad.

Una vez que llegaron al piso deseado, se encaminaron a la habitación de Anessa-sama.

-No vas a entrar conmigo –dijo Sakura picándole con un dedo el pecho-. No quiero que les lances miradas a los demás.

-No lanzaré miradas a los demás –se quejó Touya y pensó-. "_Solo a uno en particular_".

-No, entraré sola y saldré pronto, ya todos deben estar ahí y prometimos no cansar a Anessa-sama.

-Como quieras –gruño entre dientes.

Sakura tocó suavemente a la puerta antes de asomarse por la misma.

-¡Hola!, lamento el retraso –saludó entrando, vio a Anessa-sama en la cama y le sonrió.

Eriol también estaba ahí, se veía espectacular con un smoking. La señora Seri estaba sentada al lado de la cama vistiendo con sencillez. En una esquina de la habitación había una mesa con una botella de champaña puesta a enfriar y unas copas listas para ser servidas y justo al lado en un cómodo sofá estaba sentado Shaoran.

Sakura contuvo el aliento al verlo. Nunca antes lo había visto tan elegante con su smoking negro, el cabello ligeramente alborotado y la mirada penetrante. Él le sonrió a modo de saludo, entre sus manos sostenía el bastón que lo acompañaba en últimas fechas.

-No llegas tan tarde –dijo Anessa-sama desde la cama-. Aún falta Tomoyo.

-Es cierto –dijo Sakura notando la ausencia de su amiga-. Seguro no debe tardar. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Anessa-sama?

La chica siguió platicando animada sin notar la mirada que Shaoran le dirigía en ese momento. Como podría saber ella que había provocado un efecto similar en el joven al verla entrar en la habitación. Tal como él le había pedido Sakura había dejado su cabello suelto. Casi sentía celos de la forma en que su cabello rozaba ligeramente sus hombros desnudos cada vez que inclinaba la cabeza. Se veía fabulosa con la sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Hubiera deseado abrazarla en el momento en que cruzó por la puerta.

Aún seguía contemplándola cuando notó que Eriol lo miraba a él, al momento de ver a los ojos a su amigo notó la burla que había en ellos y para colmo sintió que se sonrojaba. Molesto, apartó la mirada hacia otro lado.

Eriol mientras tanto sonrió ligeramente, le alegraba ver a su amigo entusiasmado con una chica por primera vez desde que lo conociera. Nunca le había faltado compañía femenina a Shaoran, al menos cuando él así lo permitía, pero nunca lo había visto mirar a una chica como miraba a Sakura.

Shaoran mientras tanto se regañaba a sí mismo por ser tan obvio y se preguntaba si de verdad se le notaría tanto lo que sentía por Sakura y si alguien más además de Eriol se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía, la respuesta a sus preguntas llegó en cuanto la puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció Tomoyo. Llevaba un vestido largo de seda azul con escote asimétrico y manga larga en sólo uno de los brazos, el otro quedaba desnudo. Llevaba el pelo suelto un chal de seda acompañaba al vestido.

Shaoran no supo si reír, pero fue evidente la forma en que el rostro de Eriol se iluminó al momento y qué decir de Anessa-sama y la señora Seri que no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía. ¿Así habrá pasado con él al momento de la llegada de Sakura? Y aprovechó entonces para volver a mirarla ahora que la atención de los demás estaba centrada en la otra joven.

Tomoyo saludó a Anessa-sama, la señora Seri y Sakura, alabó el vestido de esta misma, su amiga se veía realmente preciosa. Se inclinó un poco para saludar a Shaoran que estaba un poco detrás de Eriol y por fin se animó a ver a este último.

-Hola Eriol –saludó con timidez, cuando se había visto al espejo esa noche tuvo que reconocer que la ropa era muy favorecedora, pero ahora que veía la reacción de Eriol se sentía realmente hermosa.

-Hola Tomoyo –dijo Eriol simplemente y no se atrevió a decir más, por temor a hacer el ridículo.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que nos demos prisa, el doctor no nos dio permiso de estar mucho tiempo con Anessa-sama –dijo Seri apresurándose a la botella de champaña.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Tomoyo-. Me atrasé demasiado, fue difícil salir de casa, aunque mamá se contento un poco al saber que Shaoran estaría aquí.

Todos miraron a la pareja y fue entonces cuando recordaron el supuesto compromiso entre ambos. Con todo lo sucedido el asunto había quedado en el olvido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirán con esta farsa? –preguntó Anessa-sama.

-No mucho –respondió Shaoran-. No queremos que se le dé demasiada importancia a este trato entre nuestras madres. Algunas personas se han acercado a mí para felicitarme por este compromiso tan provechoso.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Eriol.

-Solo algunas personas con las que estoy haciendo tratos.

-Tessari –susurró Sakura pero se tapo la boca con la mano al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta-. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Sakura tiene razón: Tessari es uno de ellos.

-¿Y cómo se enteraría? –quiso saber Tomoyo preocupada.

-No tengo idea pero no debes preocuparte, ya me encargué de aclararle que solo estamos saliendo juntos. Por supuesto le extrañó no habernos visto en ningún sitio juntos, pero dadas las circunstancias –explicó levantando el bastón-, no se sorprendió demasiado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto –dijo Tomoyo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ya habrá alguna oportunidad para hacerlo.

-No será fácil, nuestras madres no lo aceptarán.

-No pero tendrán que hacerlo –dijo Shaoran resuelto-. Tendrán que entender que tenemos derecho a elegir libremente.

Dejaron el tema de lado y Eriol descorchó la botella de champaña. Todos gritaron al momento en que el corcho salió disparado y la champaña se derramó. Uno a uno, sirvieron sus copas y por fin levantaron sus copas brindando por la recuperación de Anessa-sama que se conformó con simplemente mirar y por una hermosa Navidad.

-Quiero todos los detalles –advirtió Anessa-sama con una sonrisa cansada.

-Así será –prometió Eriol en voz baja y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Es hora de irse –dijo Seri en el mismo tono.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo y salieron de la habitación en silencio. Una vez afuera Sakura se reunión con su hermano.

-Los veremos en tu casa Tomoyo, aún debemos regresar por papá.

-Está bien, Tomoyo y Shaoran irán conmigo –explicó Eriol.

Shaoran solo asintió y trató de no mirar demasiado a Sakura aún incluso mientras la veía marcharse con su hermano pues este no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas.

----------

La fiesta estaba empezando cuando llegaron, a Sonomi no le había gustado mucho ver a su hija aparecer con Eriol Hiraguizawa, aunque la presencia de Shaoran minimizó su enojo.

Tomoyo también pasó cierto disgusto al ver a William acompañando a su madre mientras esta recibía los invitados y eso mismo lo usó de pretexto para olvidarse al menos por esa ocasión de esa obligación, así que entró a la mansión y se dedicó a saludar a las personas que ya habían llegado acompañada por sus amigos.

Al poco tiempo apareció Sakura acompañada por su padre y hermano y la fiesta estuvo completa para el grupo. La cena fue servida y poco después empezó el baile. El grupo se mantuvo unido todo el tiempo; fue necesario el buen humor de Eriol y la amable presencia de Fujitaka para que la tensión no se hiciera presente pues era evidente que Touya no apreciaba la presencia de Shaoran, pero fuera de eso todos la pasaron muy bien.

En algún momento de la noche Tomoyo presentó a Fujitaka con gente que pudiera estar interesada en las actividades del arqueólogo y en minutos el hombre se vio rodeado por personas a las que les interesaban los viajes y los grandes descubrimientos de la época.

Shaoran por otro lado después de bailar una pieza lenta con Tomoyo se sentó en un lugar apartado no solo de las miradas asesinas de Touya sino de otras chicas que ya habían notado su presencia. Eriol se acercó a él para hacerle compañía.

-¿Cómo te la estás pasando Shaoran?

-No tan bien como esperaba –respondió mirando a Sakura que bailaba con su hermano.

-No la deja ni un solo momento ¿no? –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo notaste? –suspiró Shaoran resignado, era imposible fingir que no estaba interesado en Sakura, no con Eriol por lo menos.

-Si, ya he notado que el hermano no te soporta.

-¿Soportar? Yo más bien diría que quiere asesinarme.

-Si, también eso, pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo aquí. Ya encontraremos el momento adecuado para distraerlo, solo necesitas estar al pendiente.

Guardaron silencio observando a las parejas en la pista y Eriol notó de inmediato a Tomoyo que se dirigía al centro de la pista escoltada por el tal William, buscó a Sonomi con la mirada y la vio justo del otro lado, ella también había visto a la pareja y parecía complacida con la situación, todo lo contrario a Tomoyo que parecía no solo molesta sino incómoda.

-Te ves muy bien esta noche Tomoyo –decía William a la Joven con una sonrisa-. Pero supongo que alguno de tus amigos te lo ha dicho ya.

-Algo así –respondió sin interés y mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Porqué siempre te portas tan huraña conmigo? Pensé que podríamos ser buenos amigos.

-Y yo pensé que ya hacía tiempo que habíamos dejado atrás las hipocresías –replicó cortante y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nunca he sido hipócrita contigo Tomoyo, yo más bien diría que he sido muy sincero –y apretó más su abrazo para recalcar aún más la intención en sus palabras.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a prestarme a tus juegos. No me importa lo que pretendas, algún día mi madre se dará cuenta de la basura que eres y desaparecerás de nuestras vidas.

-No lo creo cariño –dijo sonriendo en dirección a Sonomi-. Y está noche te darás cuenta de cuan equivocada estás al respecto.

-Me permite a su pareja –dijo una voz detrás de William.

-Eriol –suspiró Tomoyo aliviada.

-¿Cómo dice? –preguntó William molesto por la interrupción.

-Digo que le voy a robar a su pareja –respondió Eriol sin más y con gran habilidad tomo a la joven en sus brazos y se alejaron dando algunas vueltas por la pista.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Tomoyo contenta.

-Es un placer, no parecías muy feliz de estar con él.

-Y no lo estaba –admitió Tomoyo molesta-. William es terriblemente odioso cuando sabe que nadie puede escucharlo.

-¿Te importunó de alguna manera? –Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, no quería hablar sobre el tema-. Prometiste decirme si alguna vez te hacía o decía algo que te molestara.

-Todo en el me molesta, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Como quieras, pero insisto en que alguna vez tendrás que hablarme sobre el asunto.

-Está bien –aceptó la joven.

-Estás preciosa esta noche –dijo él en un tono más grave-. ¿Te lo había dicho?

-No –sonrió ella.

-Cuando te vi en el hospital, hubiera querido sacar a todos de la habitación y…

-¿También a Anessa-sama? –interrumpió fingiéndose escandalizada-. No podrías ser tan malo.

-No te imaginas lo malo que puedo ser cuando tengo la motivación correcta.

-Eriol –lo reprendió suavemente al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que puedes provocar en un hombre con un vestido así, mirarte a los ojos y decirte sin palabras lo que estoy sintiendo y bajar la mirada a tus labios y no poder besarlos, y qué decir de la necesidad de frotar mi nariz contra la suave piel de tu cuello.

-Eriol –dijo ella sin aliento.

-Exactamente así es como me siento.

-No digas esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no?

-No aquí con toda esta gente alrededor, no cuando mi madre está a solo unos metros y yo no puedo…

-¿Abrazarme? ¿Besarme? Es justo así como yo me siento ¿porque debo ser solamente yo quien se sienta así?

-Eres muy malo.

-No tienes idea –susurró sonriendo.

-No me mires así.

-¿Así como?

-¿Cómo si…?

-Como si quisiera comerte a besos.

-Nos están viendo.

-¿Quién?

-Todos.

-No me importa. No me importa que todo mundo se de cuenta de lo que siento.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio nerviosa pero feliz, sabía que su madre estaría atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos y que no pasaría por alto lo que estaba sucediendo, pero a ella tampoco le importaba.

----------

El baile continuó sin mayores sobresaltos, Tomoyo tuvo que dividir su tiempo entre otros invitados y bailo con alguno de ellos. Eriol mientras tanto aprovechó un instante de distracción de Touya y con valentía sacó a bailar a Sakura que solo había bailado con su hermano y su padre.

-Eres muy valiente ¿sabes?

-¿Lo soy?

-Claro, no cualquiera se atreve a contrariar a mi hermano como lo has hecho.

-Pero si no he hecho nada, solo estoy bailando.

-Eso es suficiente para contrariarlo –rió Sakura.

-¿Tu crees? –dijo Eriol fingiendo inocencia.

-Bueno pero no importa, quería hablar contigo justamente sobre mi hermano.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, quería pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea, ya sabes que para mi es un placer ayudarte.

-Gracias, mira mi hermano esta terminando su postgrado pero aún no ha encontrado trabajo y quería pedirte que le dieras la oportunidad de una entrevista en tu empresa.

-No sabía que tu hermano quisiera dedicarse a las finanzas y las inversiones.

-Le encantan ese tipo de cosas, aunque siempre ha trabajado en infinidad de lugares, tiene un currículo muy extenso.

-Bueno, en ese caso no creo que haya problema.

-Muchas gracias Eriol, aunque no sé como voy a decírselo, él no me pidió que hablara contigo, es muy orgulloso para eso.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, vamos a decírselo ahora mismo.

-¿Si?

Eriol ofreció su brazo a Sakura y se dirigió hacia el hermano de esta que no había dejado de observarlos un minuto.

-Hola hermano –saludó la chica con inocencia-. Eriol y yo estábamos hablando y se me ocurrió mencionarle que estás buscando un trabajo, él dice que podría darte la oportunidad…

-No era necesario…

-Para mi será un placer darle una oportunidad en mi oficina.

-Sakura no debió, no era necesario.

-Estoy seguro que no, no pretendo darle un trato preferencial. Usted acudirá a una entrevista en el departamento de recursos humanos y ahí podrán colocarlo, siempre hay lugar para gente emprendedora.

-Bueno si ese es el caso…

-Pero dígame cuales son sus expectativas.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Sakura fue retrocediendo hasta perderse de vista, y suspiró al verse librada de la vigilancia de su hermano, justo lo que necesitaba. Se detuvo a admirar la fina decoración en el salón y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta el enorme árbol navideño.

Eriol aún seguía escuchando lo que Touya le decía sobre los estudios que había realizado cuando miró detrás de este para encontrase con Shaoran que buscaba a Sakura, con cuidado Eriol hizo una seña en la dirección en que había desaparecido la joven y le guiñó el ojo a su amigo.

No fue difícil para Shaoran encontrarla, parada justo enfrente al árbol de navidad observando embelezada los costosos adornos, vio como su mirada captaba algo más allá del árbol y después de fijarse que nadie la viera se movió con cuidado y camino discretamente alrededor del árbol para después desaparecer. Después de unos minutos e imitando su comportamiento él fue detrás de ella.

Shaoran la encontró fuera de la casa, es una de las terrazas principales. Ahí afuera no parecía haber nadie más y se podía apreciar parte del enorme jardín de la casa, adornado con luces. La joven parecía maravillada con el espectáculo y él prefirió quedarse así unos minutos, deleitándose con su presencia.

A pesar de la distancia él podía apreciar el perfume que usaba, la delicada fragancia que causaba estragos en sus sentidos. Cada vez que ella se acercaba, lo asaltaban sensuales y obsesionantes imágenes por las que podrías condenarlo por acoso sexual, si se dejara llevar por ellas.

Cada día que compartían era un martirio. A medida que transcurrían las horas a Shaoran se le hacía más difícil no fijarse en su esbelto cuello, cuando Sakura se inclinaba hacía él para darle algún documento, o cuando la veía trabajar frente a la computadora y se inclinaba sobre el teclado, como no notar la textura de su cabellos. Cada vez que ella le tendía el auricular del teléfono y desprendía aquel aroma que le aceleraba frenéticamente el pulso, y en aquel par de ojos inocentes enmarcados por larguísimas pestañas, los turbaban demasiado, impidiéndole concentrarse en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Justamente ese día por la mañana cuando estaba en medio de una llamada internacional con un socio importante, Wei había encontrado una bufanda que Sakura había dejado olvidada, de inmediato percibió el sutil aroma de la joven y lo asaltó la imagen de su piel cremosa, de sus labios entreabiertos, en un provocativo jadeo, de sus manos extendiéndose por su cuerpo... lo siguiente que supo fue que Wei carraspeaba y lo miraba extrañado. Sobresaltado se dio cuenta de que había dejado la conversación a medias y su interlocutor lo llamaba a través de la línea.

Ya no sabía que hacer, si reír o llorar o arrojar cosas contra la pared. Sakura aún no confiada del todo en él, y eso se lo había ganado a pulso. Ella le hablaba y ya no parecía tensa al estar a su lado, pero aún parecía resistirse, como si dudara. Y él quería decirle tantas cosas, quería abrazarla, besarla, que conociera a su madre.

Justo en ese momento, Sakura percibió su presencia y se volvió a él sobresaltada.

-¡Ah! Shaoran –exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho-, pensé que eras mi hermano. Siempre que me oculto me encuentra.

-Bueno, pues parece ser que aún no ha notado tu ausencia –Shaoran cruzó los dedos esperando que Eriol tardara mucho más en entretener a su hermano.

-Este lugar es precioso, ¿no te parece? –dijo Sakura mirando alrededor.

-Si, ya había tenido oportunidad de ver estos jardines alguna vez.

-¿Aquel día del compromiso con Tomoyo?

-Si ese día –dijo algo incómodo-. Realmente no sé como nos metimos en eso.

-Tomoyo piensa lo mismo, pero algún día tendrán que hablar con sus respectivas madres y aclararlo todo.

-Si supongo que si, aunque no dudo que Tomoyo lo tendrá difícil, por mi parte tampoco creo que sea muy agradable.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que tu madre se enojará mucho?

-Estará muy molesta y será muy complicado alegrarla, sobre todo ahora que no esta muy contenta con que no vaya a pasar estas fechas a casa.

-Es cierto –medito Sakura un momento-. No hiciste planes para ir con tu familia, ¿por qué?

-Estoy en medio de algo muy importante y justamente de eso quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Sakura nerviosa pues recordó la conversación con Fuutie.

Shaoran había descubierto que era una secretaria muy eficiente. Tenía que organizar una gala benéfica y cuanto más lo pensaba, más le parecía que ella era la persona perfecta para hacerlo. Sería una gran ayuda para él. Además, de ese modo estarían mucho tiempo juntos, incluso tendrían que trabajar alguna noche…

-¿Qué tal se te da organizar galas benéficas?

-¿Galas benéficas? –repitió ella, sorprendida-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, organizar una cena para recaudar fondos. La típica gala a la que asisten los más ricos de la ciudad. El dinero es para una asociación benéfica.

-¿Y a qué asociación benéfica irá el dinero?

-Pues… -Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo-, no me acuerdo del nombre, pero tiene algo que ver con un refugio para mujeres maltratadas. La persona que me lo ha encargado es uno de mis socios… ya sabes, un favor personal.

-Me parece bien –sonrió Sakura.

Shaoran no quiso decirle al menos de momento que siempre encargaba a Wei que se ocupara de supervisar las obras financiadas por la fundación que él había creado, así que no era raro que algún socio le pidiera este tipo de favores. Era la clase de cosas que hacia discretamente, pues no le gustaba hablar de su actividades filantrópicas con nadie, aunque algo le decía que esto podría ser diferente con Sakura.

-Yo creo que podríamos trabajar juntos en esto –dijo esperanzado.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío, pero intentó disimular.

-La verdad es que he adquirido cierta experiencia organizando eventos pero no se pueden comparar con uno de estas características.

-Pues yo creo que puedes hacerlo –sonrió él-. A partir de ahora, ese será tu trabajo.

-¿De verdad quieres que me encargue de organizar algo tan importante? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.

Aquello era totalmente inesperado. Organizar un evento benéfico para la alta sociedad de la ciudad, es una enorme responsabilidad, pero le gustaba mucho que Shaoran confiase en ella.

-¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?

-Tengo entendido que aún tienes un trabajo pendiente y después de eso viene la celebración de año nuevo, ¿qué te parece si empezamos el 2 de enero?

-Me parece perfecto –sonrió emocionada, provocando un vuelco en el corazón de Shaoran.

La música del salón llegó hasta ellos y él no pudo resistirse más.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –preguntó dejando a un lado el bastón.

-Pero… -dudo Sakura mirando el mismo.

-No te preocupes, puedo bailar un poco sin que me moleste.

-Está bien –aceptó dudosa y permitió que la tomara entre sus brazos.

La música sonaba distante pero eso no pareció importar, a pesar de la rodilla lastimada, Shaoran se movía con gracias, haciéndola girar. Para fortuna de Sakura no lo piso en ningún momento.

-Cierra los ojos –pidió él sin poder contenerse, ella lo hizo sin dudar-. ¿Qué sientes?

-¿Qué siento? –repitió, él no pudo responder solo asintió-. Siento… "_magia_".

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos desconcertada, ya se había sentido así antes, una vez, con otra persona.

Shaoran la miraba fijamente y poco a poco fue inclinando la cabeza para buscar sus labios. Fue un beso que empezó siendo suave, pero enseguida se volvió apasionado. Para su sorpresa Sakura vaciló al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar.

Aquello no era lo que había anticipado, no era lo que tenía en mente cuando sugirió que bailasen. Al menos creía que no lo era. Pero cuando ella respondió dejó de pensar.

El único pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza era que estaría metida en un buen lío a su hermano se le ocurría aparecer en ese momento. Sakura sabía que no debía besarlo, no debería estar cooperando. Debería mostrar indignación. No tenía duda de que lamentaría lo que estaba haciendo, pero… no podía evitarlo. En aquel momento lo único que le importaba era aquel beso.

Estuvo a punto de enredar los bazos alrededor de su cuello, pero se detuvo al recordar que momentos antes había pensado en otra persona, pero no estaba con él estaba con Shaoran, confundida pensó que debía apartarse.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dar un paso atrás, pero por fin lo consiguió hacerlo. Estaba colorada hasta la raíz del pelo y no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Nerviosa prácticamente escapó corriendo.

-¡Espera! –la llamó Shaoran pero ella no respondió.

Ella solo pensaba en alejarse de ese hombre que la atraía de una forma que ella desconocía y apenas y fue consciente del momento en que tropezó con una persona, se disculpó sin prestar atención y siguió su camino.

Toshime mientras tanto la veía alejarse con suspicacia.

----------

Mientras tanto Eriol seguía hablando con Touya respecto a los planes que tenía respecto a la empresa y poco a poco fue surgiendo una idea en su mente.

-¿Sabe Kinomoto? creo que usted podría ayudarme mucho más de lo que yo creía

-¿Ah si? En qué sentido.

-Antes de volver a Japón, sospechaba que Hironobu, mi tío –añadió con una mueca-, manejaba los negocios de forma poco ética. Pero en cuanto llegue aquí, las sospechas se hicieron realidad. Por eso me he lanzado de cabeza al trabajo, estoy tratando de hacer algunos cambios, hay la necesidad de limpiar algunas cuentas y en algún momento, cuando logre tener el control de la empresa, volver a contratar a algunas personas que se fueron pues no estaban de acuerdo con los métodos de Hironobu.

-¿Y dónde entro yo en todo esto?

-Necesito desenmascaras a mi tío, pero es descubierto que es muy difícil hacerlo, es muy astuto, necesito a alguien dentro que pueda acercarse a él sin que sospeche. Usted podría ayudarme con eso.

-Creo que podría.

-Claro que para que no haya sospechas, el contacto conmigo será casi nulo.

-¿Entonces como le comunicaré lo que descubra?

-A través de mi secretaria. Nakuru será nuestro contacto.

-Su secretaria –replicó Touya con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

-Nakuru es sumamente inteligente y hermosa, dos cualidades que Hironobu cree que una mujer no puede tener, no ambas. Siempre la ha subestimado y Nakuru odia que la subestimen, está esperando el momento adecuado de demostrar su valía a los otros.

-¿Y cree que de esta manera no sospecharan de nosotros?

-No, los demás pueden creer cualquier otra cosa, aun más si los ven juntos a menudo. Hironobu incluso puede pensar que usted es un buen aliado en mi contra, eso si lo cree capaz de manipular a Nakuru en su favor.

-Entiendo.

Ya no pudieron decir más pues en ese momento alguien atraía la atención de todos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el conjunto que amenizaba la velada. Eriol notó que William McAllister estaba al frente y llamaba a Sonomi para que se le uniera, misma que se acercaba a él un tanto cohibida.

-Señoras y señores, tengo un anunció que hacer.

Una multitud de meseros irrumpió en ese momento en la fiesta, aún no era la media noche y el champaña empezaba a fluir por todo el salón.

-Esta noche, le he pedido a Sonomi que acepte ser mi esposa –la multitud lanzó una exclamación-. Y ella ha dicho que si.

Las expresiones de sorpresa y alegría no se hicieron esperar, la gente empezó a aplaudir.

-Por favor brindemos por mi futura esposa –dijo William levantando su copa, todos lo imitaron, mientras el hombre besaba la mano izquierda de su prometida.

Eriol apenas y podía moverse pero siguió buscando entre la multitud, apretó los dientes tenso, no podía encontrarla por ningún lado.

----------

Se sentía tan triste e irritada que tenía la sensación de que nada podría sacarla de ese estado. No había soportado más y sin mirar a nadie había salido del lugar escapando al inmenso jardín, en cuanto llegó afuera, aspiró con fuerza para llenar de aire sus pulmones.

La terraza era muy grande con una vista maravillosa de los jardines que se abrían abajo. Siempre le había gustado los jardines de su casa pero desde que visitara la "Casa de las Rosas" ya no los veía igual. Volteó a ver atrás por si alguien la veía y decidió bajar unos escalones más para encontrar un poco más de privacidad.

Aspiró el dulce aroma de las flores y disfrutó de la vista, a lo lejos se veía la fuente que ocupaba el centro del jardín que se iluminaba con algunos focos pequeños colocados entre los árboles cosa que le daba un aspecto romántico e invitante.

Pudo ver a una pareja a lo lejos que ajena a su presencia se devoraba entre besos, fusionados en un abrazo apasionado.

Tomoyo suspiró sintiéndose una intrusa y a la vez sintió un poco de envidia, jamás había estado en esa situación. Como deseaba ella olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La pareja se separó un poco y después de intercambiar algunas palabras se adentraron en el jardín buscando un poco más de intimidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Nada –respondió suavemente al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Se dio cuenta que se estado depresivo era tal que ni siquiera la compañía de Eriol podría liberarla de el y deseó que por una vez él fuera lo suficientemente delicado para entender la indirecta y marcharse sin hacer ningún comentario, pero eso no sucedió.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? –susurró cerca de ella-. ¿Por qué te has alejado de la fiesta?

-No es nada Eriol –respondió Tomoyo sin atreverse a verlo pues no podría ofrecerle un buen semblante-. Es solo que quería estar sola – Eriol no dijo nada pero tampoco hizo nada por apartarse, Tomoyo era perfectamente capaz de sentir el calor de su cuerpo-. Por favor, quiero estar sola.

-Está bien –dijo Eriol después de meditarlo un momento-. Pero estaré esperando tu regreso, tal vez después podamos hablar de lo que te molesta –Tomoyo asintió.

-Gracias –dijo y se abrazo tratando de aplacar el frío que sentía. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y Tomoyo se mordió el labio conteniendo un sollozó, si Eriol se daba cuenta de que lloraba no se iría.

Eriol la observaba preocupado, sabía que no había sido una agradable noticia para ella, se desabrochó el saco pensando dejárselo puesto antes de irse.

-¡Señorita Tomoyo! –grito Toshime desde lejos.

-No puede ser –se lamentó Tomoyo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir-. No quiero hablar con nadie en este momento, mucho menos con ella –y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Tal vez si ve que estás ocupada hablando conmigo –sugirió Eriol.

-No creo que eso la detenga –suspiró pesarosa, no podía controlar las lágrimas.

-Bueno, tal vez si te ve _muy_ ocupada –dijo Eriol jocoso y la abrazó por la espalda.

Para sorpresa de ambos Tomoyo no protestó al sentir los brazos de Eriol rodear su cintura y rió un poco ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. La joven encontró muy reconfortante encontrarse entre sus brazos.

Su calor y el aroma de su colonia la envolvieron consolándola. Eriol le ofreció un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

-Gracias –dijo ella tomándolo y se recargó contra él mientras limpiaba su cara y nariz.

-De nada –respondió y besó su mejilla.

En un impulso protector Eriol la había abrazado descubriendo que lo hacía más por un acto egoísta que por reconfortarla. Fue muy agradable sentirla relajada contra él, pegó la nariz a su cabello y cerró los ojos respirando su delicioso aroma.

-¡Tomoyo! –Insistió la voz-. Se que estas por aquí, sal ya, la señora Daidouji exige tu presencia.

-Que novedad –sollozó Tomoyo-. Lo siento, no ha sido una buena noche.

-Lo sé –dijo Eriol apretándola contra él y beso otra vez su mejilla provocando una ligera sonrisa de parte de ella-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de aquí?

-No, gracias –respondió Tomoyo resistiendo el impulso de aceptar, pero Eriol se dio cuenta de esto.

-Podemos irnos ahora mismo –insistió pegando su rostro al de ella.

-No quiero echarte a perder la fiesta, es más creo que ya lo hice –y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar-. No sé que me pasa –se disculpó suspirando, Eriol sintió que se le rompía el corazón al sentirla así.

-¡Tomoyo! –la voz de Toshime se escuchó más cerca.

-Ahí viene, mejor me voy –dijo intentando liberarse de los brazos de Eriol.

-No te molestará si te ve ocupada.

-Yo no creo que considere que estar así, es estar ocupada.

-Yo puedo arreglar eso –dijo al tiempo que empezaba a esparcir pequeños besos sobre el hombro desnudo de Tomoyo.

-Eriol –exclamó Tomoyo casi sin aliento, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba y su corazón daba tumbos sin control.

-Sshh, no digas nada –pidió Eriol al llegar a la base de su cuello y empezó a ascender-. Solo siente.

Eriol se había dejado llevar por un impulso incontrolable de seguir abrazado a ella y ahuyentar a la intrusa. La escuchó suspirar, dócil y dispuesta: ella le permitió seguir besando su cuello, inclinándose para dejarle libre acceso por el.

Tomoyo ya no pudo escuchar otra cosa que no fuera los latidos de su corazón: ya no sentía frío solo calor y los suaves labios de Eriol que ahora besaba su oreja. Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir que mordía el lóbulo de la misma. Se sintió mareada, acalorada, excitada.

-Solo siente –susurró Eriol en su oído.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, se miraron a los ojos, Tomoyo descubrió una mirada oscurecida y anhelante. Notó el momento en que él bajó la vista a sus labios y no pudo resistir la petición silenciosa que él hacía. Entreabrió los labios y se los ofreció al tiempo que cerraba los ojos sintiendo sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacían. Eriol suavizó su abrazo solo lo suficiente para que ella se girara hacia él y deslizara los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y luego la apretara otra vez contra él.

El beso que había empezado dulcemente se convirtió en una urgente caricia. Con un suave quejido Tomoyo respondió con ardor a las eróticas incursiones de la lengua de Eriol en su boca. Una ola de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras él continuaba besándola con pasión.

Cuando apartó los labios Tomoyo jadeaba, con los dedos todavía enredados en los oscuros cabellos. Sintió como si despertara de un sueño y notó que él también jadeaba y aún la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos, sus dedos se movían impacientes por su espalda provocándole escalofríos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra. La mirada de Eriol cayó en los tentadores labios de la joven. La cabeza de él se inclinó sobre Tomoyo buscando sus labios, sus traidores sentidos enloquecieron de pronto.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó otra voz femenina desde lejos, sobresaltándolos.

-Mi madre –dijo Tomoyo con pesar y recargó su frente en la barbilla de Eriol.

-Tomoyo –exclamó Sonomi escandalizada a unos metros de distancia al encontrar a su hija abrazada a un hombre que no era su prometido.

-Tengo que ir –dijo Tomoyo sintiendo los labios de Eriol en su frente.

-Voy contigo –ofreció Eriol soltándola muy a su pesar.

-No, será mejor que vaya yo sola.

-Pero Tomoyo, no tienes que enfrentar esto sola –insistió él tomándola fuertemente de las manos.

-No Eriol, creo que es justamente lo que debo hacer; ya es hora. –siguiendo un impulso, Tomoyo tomó su rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarlo con todo su corazón, Eriol ni siquiera la tocó pero le devolvió el beso con el mismo sentimiento.

-Hazla venir al estudio, ¡ahora! –ordenó Sonomi a Toshime antes de volver a la casa furiosa.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de autora: Si lo sé, lo sé, soy mala, muy mala. Pero me esforcé por darles un capítulo que arrancara suspiros, espero haberlo logrado. Hice este capítulo casi a la carrera pues no quería irme de vacaciones sin actualizar, pensaba poner esa escena de confrontación entre Tomoyo y Sonomi pero decidí dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo. Como verán aún falta un poco más para que esta historia termine. Sakura y Shaoran trabajaran juntos, la chica se siente un tanto confundida pero ya verán si Shaoran logra sacarla de esa confusión. Etsuya, William y Toshime siguen haciendo de las suyas. Touya y Nakuru tendrán que trabajar codo a codo para ayudar a Eriol. Muchas, muchas cosas están por suceder. Puede que Mailing haga su aparición aún no estoy segura. **

**Antes de continuar quiero agradecer a mis dos beta amigas, Crystal23 quien desde siempre ha estado conmigo en este mundo del fanfiction. Y a mi nueva beta (desde el capítulo anterior). Pami, quien me ha ayudado de una forma diferente y que aporta mucho a este trabajo que hago con mucho cariño.**

**Espero les agrade mi pequeño presente de Navidad, este capítulo. Espero pasen unas fiestas maravillosas al lado de su seres queridos. Y que el año que viene este lleno de sorpresas, mucho amor, mucha salud ¿y porque no? También mucho dinero :P**

**Y un regalo más para aquellos que estén interesados, después de una noche de insoportable insomnio, me desperté despejada e inspirada y por fin tengo el bosquejo de lo que será el epilogo de Lecciones para dos, muchos me lo han pedido, pero nunca tuve una idea clara de lo que quería, espero que mi muso no me abandone y me permita escribir este epílogo durante las vacaciones, solo tengo una pequeña duda, ¿quieren que haya lemon en este epilogo? ¿Les gustaría? Por favor ayúdenme a resolver esta disyuntiva.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarme durante este año, por animarme, por leer mis locuras, por reír, llorar y enamorarse conmigo porque de esto es de lo que trata**


	23. Chapter 23

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 23**

-Cierra la puerta –ordenó Sonomi a Toshime con fiereza.

-Sí, señora –respondió esta inclinándose sin inmutarse pues sabía que su enfado no iba dirigido a ella.

Se dio vuelta y miró a Tomoyo satisfecha aunque esta la ignoró por completo y salió cerrando.

Un pesado silencio reinó en el lugar, Tomoyo sintió un ligero escalofrío pero respiró serena, sabía que ese no era el momento para cobardías, estaba resuelta a hacerse escuchar.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones? –ladró Sonomi desde su sitio-. Tu prometido esta aquí mismo en esta casa y mientras tanto te besuqueas con otro en el jardín.

-Shaoran no es mi prometido –replicó Tomoyo con calma-. Nunca lo he visto así.

-¿Qué no es tu prometido? Su madre estuvo aquí, lo hablamos, lo acordamos, prácticamente ya es del conocimiento público.

-Lo acordaron ustedes madre. Nosotros aceptamos hacer una prueba, pero ya entonces sabíamos que no funcionaría.

-¿Por eso permites que _tu amiga_ se escabulla con él a sitios oscuros para seducirlo?

-¿Qué?

-Sakura y Li –explicó-. Han pasado largo rato en la terraza trasera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé.

-¿Tú los vistes?

-No necesito estar presente para saber lo que pasa en cada rincón de mi casa.

-"Toshime" –pensó Tomoyo apretando los puños-. "_Aunque es evidente que no te informa de todo, madre_". No importa –dijo al fin.

-Qué no importa. No te das cuenta niña tonta, tu mejor amiga se está llevando lo que te pertenece.

-Te equivocas madre, las personas no son posesiones. Y aun si lo fueran Shaoran no me pertenece, ni yo a él.

-No te entiendo… -negó Sonomi incrédula.

-No amo a Shaoran Li, no me comprometeré con él, ni me casaré con él, porque no lo amo.

-¿Y a Eriol Hiraguizawa si? –tronó Sonomi escandalizada-. ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

-Tal vez –susurró Tomoyo bajando la cabeza.

-Oh no –gruñó Sonomi y en dos pasos estuvo a su lado para tomarla de la barbilla con fuerza y obligarla a mirarla-. Es sí o no Tomoyo, al menos ten el coraje de confesarlo, porque no voy a dejar que juegues con esto.

-¡Si! –gritó apartando su mano y retrocedió un paso-. Si, lo amo –jadeó con una ligera sonrisa sintiendo un alivio enorme-. Lo amo.

El silencio fue tal que la joven pudo escuchar claramente al mismo que tiempo que lo veía como su madre tomaba aliento con fuerza mientras su rostro se teñía de un rojo intenso.

-Ahora mismo ordenaré que saquen a ese desgraciado –siseó furiosa y camino a la puerta.

-¡No! –negó Tomoyo interponiéndose en su camino-. No. No permitiré que lo humilles de ese modo.

-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Yo soy la dueña de esta casa! ¡Lo que yo digo se hace, y punto!

-Si lo haces… -murmuró desesperada, se mordió el labio antes de agregar decidida-. Si lo haces, me iré con él.

Tomoyo no lo vio venir, fue tan rápido que solo hasta que sintió el ardor en su mejilla fue consciente de que la había golpeado.

-Tú no puedes ser hija mía –escupió Sonomi.

-Lo soy… madre –replicó Tomoyo llevándose una mano a la mejilla y mirándola con fiereza-. Para desgracia de las dos.

Esta vez Tomoyo se alejó con rapidez adivinando las intenciones de la mujer quien ya cerraba el puño conteniéndose a duras penas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó William desde la puerta-. Los gritos se escuchan afuera.

-Will –jadeó Sonomi corriendo a él-. No vas a creer lo que me ha dicho. Dice que ama a Hiraguizawa y si intento sacarlo de la casa se irá con él.

-¡Qué! –exclamó Will imitando el tono escandalizado de su prometida a quién rodeaba con los brazos-. ¿Cómo es posible?

Tomoyo aún frotándose la mejilla adolorida elevó los ojos al cielo sin dejarse sorprender por la actuación del hombre.

-No lo permitirás, ¿verdad, Will? –gimió Sonomi suplicante.

-No tienes porque meterlo en esto. ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

-No grites así a tu madre –ordenó Will.

-Tú no eres mi padre.

-Lo seré en cuanto me case con tu madre.

-Si –asintió Sonomi apoyándolo-. Y mañana mismo se mudara a esta casa.

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo puede una mujer como tu ser tan tonta?

-No me hables así –exigió apartándose de Will-. No lo permitiré.

-Lo hago porque no me dejas alternativa. ¿Qué no te das cuenta madre? William no te ama.

-Por supuesto que la amo –replicó William con dramatismo-. La amo con todo mi corazón.

-Tú no tienes corazón –espetó con rudeza y se volvió a su madre-. A intentado besarme, no una sino varias veces, me acorrala, me hace insinuaciones.

-Es mentira –gritó Will lívido y nervioso agregó-: Es obvio que has malinterpretado mis deseos de acercarme a ti y ahora quieres usarlo en mi contra para alejarme de Sonomi.

-Tomoyo –dijo esta con calma-. No puedes hacer acusaciones semejantes, no está bien.

-Y tú no puedes creerle más a él que a mí –y con desilusión corrigió-: No deberías.

-Será mejor que nos calmemos –sugirió William-. Deberíamos tomar algo y relajarnos antes de seguir hablando o mejor aún dejarlo para mañana.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Sonomi retorciendo las manos-. Tomoyo, despedirás a Hiraguizawa y después volverás a la fiesta y sonreirás a los invitados, hace un momento abandonaste el salón dando una impresión equivocada. Mañana hablaremos con calma.

-No, no voy a hablar de esto ni mañana ni nunca. Y no creo haber dado una impresión equivocada, di la correcta: no apruebo este compromiso, no estoy de acuerdo con él, no mientras sigas anteponiendo a William en todo. No mientras no me des el beneficio de la duda.

-¡Tomoyo!

-Y no despediré a Eriol. Me voy con él.

-No lo permitiré.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso madre. No seguiré en esta casa mientras William este aquí, no me seguiré exponiendo a sus intenciones…

-Es solo un pretexto Sonomi –exclamó William sintiendo que la corbata le apretaba demasiado-. Solo me usa como excusa para irse con ese hombre.

-Viviré sola –anunció Tomoyo.

-No te daré un céntimo –amenazó Sonomi-. ¿Estás escuchando? ¡No tendrás ningún apoyo de mi parte!

-No lo necesito, no necesito tu dinero madre, ¿recuerdas? Tengo el dinero de papá.

-No te dejaré –dijo Sonomi conteniendo el aliento-. No lo permitiré –y miró a William como pidiéndole ayuda.

-Lo harás madre –replicó Tomoyo mirando también al hombre-. Lo harán si no quieren un escándalo.

-No te atreverías.

-Lo hare, gritaré y pelearé. Todos se enterarán porque quiero irme. Todos sabrán de la forma en que me trata William y del falso compromiso con Shaoran.

-No te atreverás –repitió Sonomi dudando-. Nadie te creerá, nadie te ayudará.

-Me ayudarán mis amigos –dijo Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos y al no poner contenerlas las apartó con fiereza-. Mis amigos me creerán y la gente dudará.

Los tres se miraron en silencio midiendo el alcance de sus palabras.

-Sonomi –murmuró William-. Yo creo…

-Vete, vete si eso es lo que quieres –dijo Sonomi.

-Eso es lo que quiero –aseguró la joven con la cabeza en alto-. Ojalá seas muy feliz madre -y enderezando los hombros salió del lugar.

Justo afuera se encontró con Toshime quien por su apariencia triunfante era obvio que había escuchado todo.

-Espero que estés contenta Toshime.

-Lo estoy señorita.

-Algún día Toshime, algún día te veré caer.

-Lo dudo mucho señorita.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y no permitió que las palabras de la mujer la afectaran. Necesitaba mantenerse serena ahora más que nunca. Al final del pasillo encontró a Eriol y Sakura y por un segundo se sintió desfallecer.

-Tomoyo –exclamó Sakura corriendo hacia ella, con Eriol detrás de ella-. ¿Qué pasó? Eriol me dijo…

-Tengo que irme –les informó con urgencia-. Me voy de la casa ahora mismo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Estás segura de lo que dices –preguntó Eriol-. ¿Es necesario?

-Sí, es necesario, pero por favor no me pregunten ahora, Sakura acompáñame a mi habitación a buscar unas cosas –su amiga asintió de inmediato-. Eriol, podrías buscar a los demás y pedirles que nos esperen afuera, no tardaremos.

-Tomoyo –la detuvo tomándola por los hombros-. ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? –la joven asintió con decisión-. Está bien, buscaré a los demás, pero te esperaremos en la puerta.

-Gracias –suspiró con alivio-. Pero espérennos en la puerta de servicio, pregunta a cualquiera de los criados.

Y dicho esto Tomoyo agarró a Sakura de la mano y se dirigió a las escaleras con calma y sonriendo a la gente. Subieron sin prisas hasta llegar arriba y entonces corrieron a su habitación. Ya ahí tomó un par de maletas, las más pequeñas, en una pidió a Sakura que la llenara de ropa, solo lo esencial. En la otra mientras tanto ella misma la llenó volando por toda la habitación buscando sus objetos más preciados, sus recuerdos, algunos libros de la universidad. También los documentos que ella guardaba, suspiró aliviada al encontrar los que correspondían al fideicomiso de su padre y agradeció en silencio el que esa misma semana su madre y ella hubieran ido al banco a firmar los papeles y abrir una cuenta a su nombre.

-Gracias papá –susurró Tomoyo y los metió en la maleta. Terminaron rápido y una vez cerradas las maletas se dirigieron a la puerta.

Ahí Tomoyo se volvió y miró alrededor, ese había sido su refugio y no volvería a él. Se despidió en silencio y con un gesto decidido apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente bajaron por la escalera de servicio y ya en la puerta los demás estaban ahí con un gesto grave pero sereno. Touya y Eriol tomaron las maletas sin decir nada.

Tomoyo miró alrededor temiendo que su madre hubiese cambiado de opinión y quisiera detenerla pero no hubo señales de ella. Suspiró y se percató de las miradas de algunos de los criados de la casa.

-Adiós –se despidió con una sonrisa y salió seguida por los demás.

Los autos estaban listos para subir a ellos. Eriol se dirigió al suyo con la maleta de Tomoyo.

-No –lo detuvo ella-. Yo… iré con Sakura –dijo dudosa y se volvió a mirar a los Kinomoto.

Fujitaka asintió con una sonrisa mientras Touya ya abría el maletero y Sakura extendía la mano a su amiga.

-Pero… Tomoyo puedes venir conmigo –dijo Eriol aferrando la maleta.

-Lo sé pero…

-No se preocupe joven, nosotros cuidaremos de ella –dijo Fujitaka tomando la maleta de sus manos.

Eriol no se atrevió a resistirse y le entregó la maleta. Fujitaka caminó a su auto donde Touya acomodó la misma y esperaron.

-Si esto es mi culpa –empezó Eriol pero ella lo interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No, no es tu culpa –aseguró Tomoyo, Eriol le acarició la mejilla enrojecida, mostrándole así que se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Estas cosas pasan –dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

-Te buscaré mañana –prometió él.

-Hazlo, por favor –pidió ella y levantó el rostro para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Se separó de él rápidamente y tomó la mano de su amiga. Touya les abrió la puerta y una vez todos adentro del auto se alejaron del lugar.

-Vamos –dijo Shaoran colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-. Te invitó una copa.

Eriol asintió y no protestó cuando Shaoran tomó sus llaveas y se colocó frente al volante.

Más tarde Sakura y Tomoyo ya se habían cambiado sus vestidos de noche por sus camisones, con la cara lavada Sakura peinaba el cabello de su silenciosa amiga para después hacerle una trenza.

-Gracias Sakura.

-Es un placer, tienes un cabello precioso.

-No me refería a eso, lo digo por…

-No tienes que agradecer nada.

-Pero…

Justo entonces tocaron a la puerta y entró Touya con un par de vasos de leche caliente y justo detrás de él Fujitaka que aparecía tan sonriente y sereno como siempre.

-Pensé que un vaso de leche las ayudaría a dormir –explicó mientras Touya les daba los vasos

Los dos hombres también se habían cambiado y ahora vestían sus pijamas debajo de unas cómodas batas.

-Señor Fujitaka –dijo Tomoyo después de beber un sorbo de leche-. Touya –lo llamó haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta-. Gracias por todo lo que hacen por mí.

-No tienes que agradecer nada –aseguró Fujitaka sentándose en la cama a su lado-. Nos agrada tenerte en casa –Sakura y Touya asintieron secundando las palabras de su padre.

-Mi madre ella… yo no tuve más remedio…

-No tienes que contarnos nada –la interrumpió Fujitaka.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

Todos mantuvieron silencio mientras ella contaba lo sucedido en el estudio de la mansión Daidouji. Cuando terminó su relato las lágrimas surcaban su rostro aún sin que esta lo notara.

-Nosotras te creemos –dijo Fujitaka con gentiliza-. Y te ayudaremos.

Tomoyo asintió sollozando y Fujitaka la acunó en sus brazos de la forma que tan solo un padre puede hacerlo.

------------

**Un par de semanas después…**

-¡Es fabuloso! –exclamó Tomoyo recorriendo el lugar emocionada, era la segunda vez que lo visitaba pero no dejaba de asombrarse-. ¡Justo lo que deseaba! ¿Qué te parece?

Eriol frunció el ceño mirando alrededor al tiempo que la seguía.

-Esto es una bodega –refunfuñó Eriol.

-"Era" una bodega –lo corrigió con dulzura-. El hombre de la inmobiliaria me dijo que antes perteneció a una diseñadora de joyas.

Cosa que la emocionaba aún más, según le habían platicado la joven había llegado ahí a los 20 años y ella misma remodeló el lugar.

La zona era tranquila, el edificio se dividía en talleres en el primer piso y departamentos en el segundo. El lugar era ocupado en su mayoría por una muy variada comunidad de artesanos que no dudaría en acoger a una futura fotógrafa.

En un principio el apartamento fue una enorme superficie con un techo altísimo, pero ahora estaba dividido en un primer piso con vestíbulo, sala, concina y baño y el segundo lo ocupaba el dormitorio al que se llegaba por una escalera en espiral.

Tomoyo subió con cuidado las escaleras y se asomó hacia abajo recargándose en el barandal. Ya podía imaginar lo que podía hacer ahí. Pondría varias alfombras distribuidas sobre el suelo encerado de la sala, también colocaría cortinas para adornar las tres ventanas de suelo al techo que daban hacia un pequeño parquecito. Compraría un par de sillones, una mesa y sillas, el lugar tenía unos libreros empotrados que ocupaban toda una pared, ahí pondría todos sus albúmenes de fotos, libros, una televisión y un pequeño equipo de sonido. La cocina era pequeña pero muy pronto la tendría bien equipada y como le gustaba cocinar no podía esperar al momento en que prepararía su primer comida, seguro invitaría a sus amigos. Y el baño era lo suficientemente amplio para poder usarlo para revelar sus fotos, tal vez no en la misma cantidad que antes pero podía adaptarse.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó una vez más a Eriol que ya subía por las escaleras.

-No lo sé, me parece pequeño.

-Claro –se burló ella-, comparado con tu casa y con la mi… con la de mi madre, parece pequeña pero no lo es y ahora es mía.

-¿Estás segura que quieres vivir aquí?

-Por supuesto –suspiró satisfecha-. Con la ayuda del señor Kinomoto había encontrado ese lugar-. Todos aquí son artistas, aquí al lado vive una pareja, él es pintor y ella se dedica a la alfarería, son muy agradables.

-Tomoyo, podrías vivir en la Casa de las Rosas –insistió Eriol una vez más, la joven ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había ofrecido.

-Eres muy amable Eriol pero…

-¿Pero? –la joven tomó su mano.

-Ya te lo he explicado, no es correcto que me quede en tu casa mientras Anessa-sama siga en el hospital, podría malinterpretarse.

-¿Te molestaría mucho que dijeran que somos amantes? –preguntó muy serio dando un pequeño jalón para atraerla hacia él.

-No –respondió ella sin aliento y bajo la mirada-. Pero ese no es el punto y tú lo sabes. A Anessa-sama si le molestaría y regresaría a casa solo para golpearte con su bastón.

-Seguramente –admitió sonriendo-. Comprendo Tomoyo, no quiero que nadie hable mal de ti –y besó su frente-. Es solo que no me agrada la idea de que vivas sola.

-Ya vivía sola en la otra casa.

-Tomoyo.

-En serio, no estoy compadeciéndome. Quiero demostrarle a mi madre que puedo salir adelante sola, lo necesito. Algún día iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

-Está bien, pero te traerás a Canela a vivir contigo.

-Pero Eriol…

-Nada de peros, me sentiré más tranquilo si la tienes contigo.

-Estará sola durante el día…

-Puedes dejarla en la Casa de las Rosas y recogerla cuando regreses.

-¿Y cómo haré eso? No tengo auto –el suyo se había quedado en la mansión.

-Te daré uno de los míos.

-¡Eriol!

-Te lo prestaré si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-No puedo aceptar.

-Si puedes y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-¿Qué dirá la gente?

-Que soy un buen amigo, te prestaré el más pequeño.

-Tú no tienes autos pequeños.

-Es eso o que el señor Tarisume venga por Canela en las mañana y la traiga en las tardes –amenazó él.

-¡Eriol! –exclamó horrorizada, pero pudo notar el brillo decidido en sus ojos-. Está bien, aceptaré el auto, pero como un préstamo.

-Perfecto –sonrió satisfecho.

-Bien –suspiró agotada-. Bueno este fin de semana empezaré a buscar los muebles. Y miró su reloj-. ¡Es tardísimo!

-¿Para qué? –preguntó él siguiéndola mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Le dije a Fuutie que la vería más tarde, me ha ofrecido trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo?

-Tomaré fotos en los eventos que organicen –sonrió la joven.

-No sabía que buscabas trabajo.

-Fue idea de Sakura y me pareció bien, el fideicomiso de papá no me durará eternamente aún cuando lo administre Yue.

-Yue triplicará tu dinero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Estoy segura que sí, pero necesito trabajar. También estoy considerando entrar al concurso de fotografía que organiza la universidad.

-¿De verdad?

-Si –asintió emocionada-. Vi la publicidad esta semana, tal vez no gane pero me servirá para mejorar mi técnica.

-Ganarás –aseguró Eriol, Tomoyo solo sonrió sonrojada.

Salieron del apartamento y cuando Tomoyo cerraba Eriol comentó.

-Tendrás que poner una chapa nueva y una cadena.

-Eriol no empieces.

-Si no lo haces, lo haré yo. Es más me aseguraré de que así sea.

-Está bien, está bien, será como quieras pero vámonos. Acabo de recordar otra cosa importante que debo hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Comprarme un vestido para la noche en que se dé a conocer al ganador del concurso de arte.

-----------

Sakura estacionó el auto ante la enorme reja negra, miró de nuevo el papel con la dirección que le había dejado Shaoran y comprobó que fuera la correcta.

-Pues sí, aquí es –suspiró nerviosa y abrió la ventanilla del auto para inclinarse ante la bocina que había a un lado y presionó el botón.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es qué puedo servirle? –saludó una voz de hombre en un tono cortés.

-Buenas tardes, tengo una cita con el señor Li –explicó Sakura nerviosa.

-Su nombre, por favor.

-Sakura Kinomoto –hubo una breve pausa antes de que el hombre respondiera.

-Señorita Kinomoto el señor Li ya está adentro esperándola, le abriré la reja, solo tiene que seguir el camino y alguien la recibirá en la puerta.

-Gracias.

Tal y como el hombre había dicho, la reja se abrió lentamente y pudo ver el largo camino que le esperaba, el jardín delantero era inmenso pero no tanto como la mansión que se abría ante ella.

Sakura pasó saliva con más nerviosismo, si es que eso era posible. Ya tenía bastante con recordar lo que había pasado en Navidad y todavía no podía creerlo. Y lo peor de todo era que ella había respondido al beso… incluso estuvo a punto de enredar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella no era de esas mujeres que besan porque si, tampoco era una persona impulsiva.

Pero lo cierto era que el beso de Shaoran la había dejado sin aliento. No podía negar que fue un beso estupendo.

-¿Un beso estupendo? ¿A quién quieres engañar? Fue un beso fantástico, emocionante, turbador –dijo en voz alta, mientras seguía una curva que la llevaría directo a la entrada principal de la casa-. ¿Cómo te has metido en este lío Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Y cómo vas a salir de él?

Desde la Navidad Sakura había evitado a Shaoran lo más posible y de alguna manera lo había logrado. Solo hablaron por teléfono un par de veces y cada vez que oía su voz su corazón palpitaba desbocado y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos porque no le temblara la voz. Y ahora había llegado el día en que tendrían que verse para empezar con los preparativos de la gala benéfica.

Por fin llegó frente a la casa y apenas había bajado del auto cuando vio que aparecía Wei el fiel e inseparable criado de Shaoran.

-Buenos tardes señorita Sakura –saludó el hombre.

-Buenas tardes Wei.

-La llevaré hasta el señor Li.

-Gracias Wei.

Mientras caminaban por la enorme mansión Wei hizo conversación, aunque Sakura apenas respondía pues estaba boquiabierta mirando la suntuosidad del lugar, pero si esa mansión era aún más grande que la mansión Daidouji y la Casa de las Rosas.

-¿Qué lugar es este Wei? Es decir, ¿de quién es esta casa?

-Esta es la residencia Li en Japón señorita.

-"¡_La residencia Li en Japón_!" –exclamó asombrada para sus adentros-. Pero, Shaoran tiene su departamento, no es cierto.

-Sí, señorita, desde que tuvo edad suficiente él señor buscó su propio departamento, esta casa la ocupa la señora Li y también las hermanas del señor cuando vienen con sus familias, en general cualquier miembro de la familia Li, directo o indirecto puede usar este sitio para residir durante su estadía.

-Asombroso –murmuró sin poder contenerse, cuando pasaban por un pasillo enorme, llenó de obras de arte.

Por fin llegaron ante una enorme puerta, Wei llamó a la misma y escucharon la voz de Shaoran.

-Adelante.

Wei abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a Sakura que avanzó indecisa, una vez adentro casi olvido su nerviosismo al ver la enorme habitación, había libreros que llegaban hasta el techo y abarcaban dos paredes, dos ventanas por las que se podía apreciar una parte del jardín y al fondo, una chimenea como centro de todo y un escritorio finísimo, y sillas que hacían juego con unos sillones de apariencia confortable.

Shaoran estaba sentado en una silla detrás del escritorio estudiando algunos papeles, lo había visto así tantas veces que ya le parecía algo normal.

-La señorita Sakura está aquí señor –anunció Wei con un ligero carraspeo.

Shaoran levantó la vista de inmediato y la fijo en sus ojos.

-Hola –saludó él.

-Hola.

El aire entre ellos pareció electrizarse, y Sakura se preguntó mirando de reojo a Wei si el hombre podría notarlo.

-¿Necesita algo más el señor? –preguntó Wei.

-Me parece que me he quedado sin café –dijo Shaoran señalando la cafetera que había a un lado.

-En un momento se lo traigo –antes de despedirse se dirigió a Sakura-. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo a la señorita?

-Un refresco estaría bien gracias –respondió la joven al sentir su garganta seca-. "_Y tal vez un mapa de la casa_" –pensó tratando de recordar el camino de salida, solo por si acaso sentía lo urgente necesidad de salir corriendo-. Tienes una casa preciosa –dijo a Shaoran, mientras se acercaba hacia él.

-Gracias, aunque en realidad es la casa de mi madre.

-Es enorme.

-Algo –concedió él y le señaló una silla para que se sentara. Sakura no pudo dejar de observar todo el trabajo que tenía en el escritorio.

-Estás muy ocupado.

-Más o menos, hemos tenido algunos problemas de personal en una de las plantas, tengo una negociación de contratos pendiente, una empresa nos debe millones y está a punto de declararse en bancarrota y resulta que uno de nuestros más grandes socios ha insistido en que organice una gala benéfica.

-¿No tienes empleados que se encarguen de todo eso?

Shaoran sonrió.

-Sí, pero a veces me cuesta trabajo delegar en los jefes de departamento.

Sakura vio una sombra de fatiga en las facciones de Shaoran. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, sentía admiración por su habilidad como empresario y por el sentido de responsabilidad que demostraba en todas sus negociaciones.

Antes de poder decir nada más, Wei apareció de la nada con el café y el refresco y desapareció de la misma manera. Sakura evitó en todo momento mirar a Shaoran y tomó un sorbo de refresco para animarse a continuar.

-Dijiste que empezaríamos con la organización de la gala. Estuve pensando que tal vez prefieras que hable directamente con tu socio.

-Mi socio lo dejó todo en mis manos antes de irse a Europa con su mujer. No quiere preocuparse por los detalles. Todo lo que quiere está en esta carpeta. También verás algunos folletos con toda la información sobre la asociación que recibirá el dinero –señaló la misma para que ella la tomara-. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar una fecha y un sitio. No podemos contratar el catering y la orquesta hasta que tengamos eso y tampoco imprimir las invitaciones.

-Muy bien –asintió Shaoran.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos llamar a algunos de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. Tenemos que pedir las agendas de disponibilidad de sus salones…

-En realidad, ¿qué te parecería hacerla aquí?

-¿Aquí? En tu casa.

-Es la casa de mi madre, pero si aquí. Ella ha insistido en ello, quiere ser parte de la gala y su forma de cooperar es ofreciendo la casa para que aquí se realice, nos ahorraremos bastante dinero de esta forma.

-¿Tiene alguna preferencia por la beneficencia a la que irá el dinero o simplemente le gusta participar en este tipo de eventos? –preguntó ella curiosa.

-Le gusta involucrarse y cuando puede lo hace. Se enojó tanto cuando le dije lo del compromiso con Tomoyo que está fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para compensarla, de otra manera preferiría que no viniera a Japón, no de momento.

-¿Vendrá? ¿Querrá organizar la gala?

-Oh no, afortunadamente está muy ocupada en este momento, pero vendrá para la noche de la gala.

-"¡_Ieran Li vendrá para la gala!" _–pensó casi horrorizada.

-No te preocupes –la animó él adivinando sus pensamientos-. Mamá tiene una buena opinión de tus habilidades para organizar eventos, así que no creo que ponga ninguna objeción en lo que hagamos.

-De acuerdo –suspiró ella no muy convencida-. Entonces, ya tenemos solucionado el sitio, tu socio prefiere alguna fecha en particular –Shaoran buscó en su agenda antes de responderle-. Tenemos el tiempo justo. ¿Y qué hay de la decoración, tiene alguna preferencia?

-Pues no, no me dijo nada al respecto. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Ahora mismo, no. Pero lo pensaré. ¿Quieres que empiece a trabajar ahora mismo o lo dejamos para después? –sugirió ella mirando todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

-Preferiría que empezáramos ahora mismo, si no te importa.

-Muy bien. ¿Tienes una lista de invitados? Tengo que saber cuál es el número exacto.

-La lista llegará dentro de un par de días. La mitad son invitados de mi socio, la otra mitad gente que le interesa la asociación. Seguramente habrá nombres repetidos, así que hay que comprobar las listas concienzudamente.

-Pero habrá un número concreto de invitados, ¿no?

-Unos 200. Aún no sé cuál es el porcentaje de gente que acude finalmente a estos eventos. Después de todo lo importante es que vayan muchos para recaudar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible.

-Sí, pero tampoco querrás tirar el dinero. Si contratamos un catering para 200 personas y solo acuden 70, será como tirarlo a la basura.

-Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso.

-Habrá que confirmar todas las invitaciones. ¿Tienes una guía telefónica?

Shaoran buscó en el último cajón del escritorio y sacó la guía.

-Quiero pedir información sobre algunas cosas, tenemos que pensar en encargar las bebidas, flores, contratar aparcacoches y otros muchos detalles.

Y así permanecieron durante un par de horas. Sakura hizo una lista de los sitios que le interesaban y otra con las preguntas que tenía que hacer para no olvidar nada. Shaoran y ella estudiaron la lista y este le hizo algunas sugerencias, también se estaban dando una idea del tipo de decoración que querían.

-Me gustaría ver donde piensas meter a esos 200 invitados –dijo Sakura pues se moría de curiosidad.

-Es cierto –se disculpo él-. Aún no te he enseñado la casa, vamos.

Nuevamente se vio llevada por largos pasillos decorados de manera exquisita, con una y otra obra de arte y algunos retratos familiares. Shaoran le fue explicando a quienes pertenecían cada una de esas obras de arte. Y Sakura se atrevió a comentarle que necesitaría un mapa para la próxima vez que visitara el lugar pues temía perderse, Shaoran rió con su comentario pero no se animó a decirle que no pensaba dejarla sola ni un momento y que las visitas a la casa serían una excusa perfecta para verse.

Cuando al fin llegaron al salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la gala, la joven exclamó sorprendida. El sitio era enorme y no le pedía nada a cualquier otro salón que ella hubiese visitado antes. Shaoran le mostro donde podría ir la orquesta, las mesas y la pista de baile. A cada lado del salón había enormes ventanas que mostraban el jardín trasero, por la noche podrían luces en el mismo para que los invitados que lo prefirieran pasearan por ahí a sus anchas. Sakura empezó a hacer anotaciones, tendría que preguntar por la iluminación extra, también por la seguridad. Después de eso la llevo hacia la cocina, desde donde podría prepararse el menú de esa noche.

La cocina era tan grande como cabía esperar, chefs famosos habían trabajado ahí para algunas de las fiestas que la familia Li había ofrecido con anterioridad.

-Estaba pensando que a Kahu le gustaría trabajar aquí –comentó imaginando al hombre trabajar ahí-. Se emocionaría mucho, podríamos contratar el catering en otro sitio pero el postre podría ser preparado por Kahu.

-Podría ser –aceptó él un poco molesto.

-¿No te parece? –preguntó sorprendida y mirando por primera vez a Shaoran desde que entraran a la cocina.

-No, está bien, lo que decidas me parece bien.

Sakura lo miró escéptica pero prefirió no comentar nada, ya había notado que a Shaoran no le caía muy bien Kahu pero no comprendía porque. Shaoran por otro lado trató de ocultar lo mal que le cayó que involucrara a Kahu en el evento, no le gustaba lo bien que se llevaba con el repostero.

-Muy bien, creo que lo principal ya esta anotado –dijo haciendo unas ultimas anotaciones en su lista-. Lo demás podremos irlo resolviendo sobre la marcha, empezaré a visitar imprentas para traerte algunas muestras de las invitaciones.

-Si no te molesta, preferiría acompañarte a buscarlas –sugirió Shaoran.

-No, no me molesta, es solo que pensé que estarías ocupado, para mí no sería ningún problema traértelas.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó él dando un paso hacia la joven.

-No, ya te dije que no es eso –aseguró ella dando un paso atrás-. Yo… -retrocedió un poco más-. Podríamos ir mañana ó cuando puedas.

-Mañana está bien para mí –y se acercó un poco más a ella.

Sakura volvió a retroceder, nerviosa notó que a él parecía gustarle lo que sucedía. De repente choco contra una encimera y le dio la vuelta con rapidez.

-Tienes una mansión impresionante.

-Es de mi madre –insistió una vez más y recargó los codos en la encimera para poder inclinarse hacia ella-. La casa es de ella.

-No importa, viviste aquí algún tiempo ¿no?

-Algunas temporadas.

-No puedo imaginar cómo debió ser pasar tu infancia aquí, es un lugar tan grande.

-No fue nada del otro mundo, te lo puedo asegurar –Shaoran evitó mencionar que la mansión de la familia Li en China, siendo la principal era aún más grande que esta.

-No me lo puedo imaginar –murmuró ella mirando el techo de la cocina-. Deben necesitar muchos criados, ¿donde están todos ellos?

-Como la casa no se ocupa en este momento, solo necesitamos a unos pocos que la mantienen limpia, los jardineros y por supuesto la vigilancia.

-No me imagino viviendo en un lugar así, no encajaría.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Shaoran tomando una de sus manos.

-Es todo demasiado… -trató de retirar su mano pero él no la soltó.

-¿Demasiado qué? ¿Grande?

-Y elegante –asintió ella, evitando mirarlo-. Y hermoso también, no me imagino viviendo aquí.

Shaoran le dio la vuelta a la encimera sin soltarla, hasta que estuvo frente a ella y coloco ambas manos a los costados para evitar que volviera a alejarse.

-Eres muy hermosa Sakura.

La joven levantó la vista para mirarlo, él no parecía estar bromeando.

-Esto es solo un sitio, un lugar para ser habitado. La casa no es hermosa, tú si Sakura y encajarías en cualquier lado.

Estaban mirándose a los ojos. El aire parecía cargado de energía. Shaoran estuvo a punto de acariciar su pelo, pero no lo hizo. No quería arriesgarse a que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos como la otra noche, no quería asustarla. Así que se contento con mirarla.

Un ligero temblor recorrió la espalda de Sakura, le agradaba ver que él la miraba con aprobación. Pero ¿por qué? Se preguntó mientras la invadía la masculina fragancia de su colonia. En algún momento su mente le dijo que lo apartara y así lo intento pero cuando puso las manos sobre su pecho no pudo hacerlo, bajó la mirada hasta sus labios y volvió a mirarlo anhelante.

Shaoran no pudo contenerse más y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando la había agarrado de la cintura para acercarla más a él, pudo ver de cerca aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con intensidad.

Ella no parecía poder moverse, así que él tomó sus brazos y los colocó sobre sus hombros. Después volvió a abrazarla por la cintura.

De repente, el inició un suave descenso hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Shaoran pensó que besar a Sakura era como estar en el cielo. Desde que la conocía no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Y en aquel momento estaba besándola, y estaba disfrutando tanto… de repente, todo lo asfixiaba, la conciencia, el pecho, los pantalones. Era tan agradable tenerla entre sus brazos que apenas era capaz de controlar sus instintos.

Necesitaba calmarse. Apartó sus labios y tomó aire lentamente. Volvió a tomar aire y la miró fijamente. Ella lo miraba interrogante, con la boca abierta y la respiración irregular. La deseaba, la deseaba mucho…

-Shaoran.

Oírla pronunciar su nombre con la respiración entrecortada hizo que su pulso se acelerara.

-¿Qué? –logró decir unos instantes después.

Ella se mojó el labio superior con la lengua. Al verla hacer aquel gesto Shaoran sintió que se volvía loco y dejó de pensar de forma racional. Inclinó suavemente la cabeza y se tuvo que forzar a controlarse. La besó suavemente y mientras le acariciaba los labios la acercó aún más con fuerza. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y sintió como la respiración de él le acariciaba la mejilla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había durado el beso? Como saberlo, podría haber oscurecido y vuelto a amanecer y no habría dado importancia, fue solo la necesidad de respirar lo que los hizo separarse. Sus alientos se mezclaban pues no parecían dispuestos a separarse más de lo necesario. Los ojos de ella lo miraban extasiados y se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba de la misma manera. De repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acariciarla.

-Estás temblando. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos permanecieron muy abiertos.

-No lo estés –le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Era suave como la seda-. Me gustas Sakura, me gustas mucho. Tanto que quisiera poder… -acarició sus labios con la lengua hasta que ella los abrió y él pudo ahondar en sus profundidades. Al notar como ella temblaba de placer, se sintió satisfecho.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar las profundidades de su boca con la lengua, imitando sus movimientos y en aquél momento el perdió la sensatez que le quedaba. La sangre le hervía de pasión y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Shaoran sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y su piel se erizaba. Apartó sus labios para empezar a besarle las mejillas, a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja hasta que ella gimió de placer.

Después él descendió un poco más abajo y empezó a recorrer su cuello con suaves besos al principio y luego con la lengua. Ella no paraba de temblar y suspirar.

Shaoran, no quería, no podía parar. Pero algo se metía en la neblina que era su mente, alguien lo llamaba incesantemente. ¿Su consciencia tal vez? ¿O era acaso Sakura? Levantó la cabeza esperando escuchar su voz, pero solo la vio a ella, agitada y sonrojada mirándolo interrogante hasta que ambos pudieron escuchar esa voz chillona que parecía acercarse.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde estás?

-No es posible –susurró Shaoran mirando la puerta. Volvió a mirar a Sakura maldiciendo para sus adentros y le dio un beso en la frente antes de apartarse de ella y caminar a la puerta.

Sakura aún confundida y agitada se alisó el cabello y se arregló la ropa.

-¡Shaoran! –gritó una voz femenina.

Sakura levantó la vista para encontrarse con la imagen de una chica muy elegante de larga cabellera negra que se arrojaba al cuello de Shaoran.

-¡Meiling! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó en un gruñido.

-¿Esa es la forma de recibirme? –preguntó ella a su vez, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Tía Ieran me ha mandado a ayudarte con la gala.

-¿Qué? Pero si ella sabía que no necesito ayuda.

La joven no contestó pues en ese momento notó la presencia de la otra chica y con el ceño fruncido preguntó:

-¿Quién es ella?

-Meiling –dijo Shaoran luchando por soltarse de los brazos de la joven hasta lograrlo-. Esta señorita es Sakura Kinomoto, ella me está ayudando con los preparativos de la gala. Sakura, esta es mi prima Meiling Li.

-Mucho gusto –respondió Sakura nerviosa por la mirada furiosa de la otra joven.

-Tía Ieran no dijo nada sobre ella –fue la respuesta grosera de la joven.

-Meiling –la reprendió su primo.

-Estoy segura que la señorita Li será de gran ayuda, iré revisando los puntos de mi lista –dijo apresuradamente Sakura mientras tomaba la misma de la encimera-. A menos claro que ya no necesites de mis servicios, en ese caso te agradeceré que me lo informes. Me marcho, buenas tardes.

Y sin decir más se alejó de la cocina tan rápido como pudo y rezando porque no fuera a perderse en ese enorme sitio.

-¡Sakura espera! –gritó Shaoran dispuesto a seguirla.

-Espera –lo detuvo Meiling-. ¿Quién es ella?

-Ya te lo dije.

-No me lo has dicho todo.

-Pues tendrás que esperar, ve a mi despacho ahí hablaremos –y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de su prima.

Sakura supo de inmediato que había dado una vuelta equivocada cuando dio con un pasillo muy diferente, pero antes de volverse una imagen llamó su atención y camino hacia el retrato que ocupaba el centro del pasillo. Justo cuando llegó frente a él sintió que el piso se abría ante sus pies.

Ahí estaba, el caballero del traje verde de la fiesta de disfraces. Bueno, no era exactamente él, admitió luchando por recobrar la calma, lo estudió con más detenimiento, ese era un hombre un tanto mayor, pero el traje era exactamente el mismo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero ahí frente a ella estaba la clave de la identidad del hombre que conociera meses atrás.

Más confundida que nunca y sintiéndose incapaz de analizar descubrimiento en ese momento, decidió irse. Ya tendría oportunidad de volver y averiguar más sobre ese hombre.

Después de eso fue una sorpresa para ella poder encontrar el camino hacia la puerta principal, pero prefirió no pensar demasiado en ello y atravesó el umbral sin mirar atrás, pero fue justamente lo que encontró delante lo que la detuvo.

Shaoran estaba junto a su auto esperándola.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Me-me perdí –tartamudeó avanzando y como pudo sacó las llaves de su auto.

-Disculpa a mi prima Meiling, está un poco malcriada –pidió él sin hacerse a un lado para permitirle abrir la puerta.

-No importa Shaoran y no tienes que disculparte por ella.

-Todavía quiero que me ayudes con la gala.

-Está bien, te aviso cuando tenga las muestras de las invitaciones.

-Habíamos quedado que te acompañaría.

-Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo sola, no es necesario que lo hagamos todo juntos, solo perderíamos el tiempo y…

Shaoran la interrumpió al tomarla por los hombros con tal rapidez que ella tiró las llaves, después de mirarla fijamente, inclinó la cabeza y la besó con ternura.

-Lo que dije allá adentro es cierto –dijo él sin soltarla-. Me gustas.

-No creo que…

-Me gustas –insistió él-. Y no es algo que le diga a cualquier mujer, ¿comprendes?

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que podía decirle.

-¿Me crees? –preguntó él muy serio.

Sakura sabía que si, le creía. Aunque no comprendía que había sucedido allá adentro y mucho menos que estaba sucediendo afuera. Sabía que él decía la verdad y como las palabras no parecían salir de su boca, simplemente asintió.

-Bien –suspiró él soltándola lentamente. Después se agachó para tomar las llaves y abrirle la puerta del auto, una vez dentro y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió-. Pasaré por ti para ir a la imprenta –ella volvió a asentir-. Ve con cuidado –y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó ahí parado hasta que vio desaparecer el auto.

-----------

Cuando Tomoyo le había dicho a Eriol que necesitaba comprar un vestido, no se había imaginado que el insistiría en acompañarla. Después de ver a Fuutie y firmar un contrato de trabajo, habían salido directo al centro comercial, aunque Tomoyo había insistido en ir a uno poco frecuentado por la gente que ellos conocían.

Al principio había sido divertido ir de tienda en tienda tomados de la mano, compraron un helado y miraron aparadores.

Pararon en un par de lugares y se divirtieron viendo los diferentes modelos. Tomoyo incluso bromeo un poco y modelo frente a él esperando su aprobación pero después del décimo rechazo empezó a cansarse.

-¿Qué tal este? –preguntó Tomoyo, mostrándole un vestido con menos tela que una corbata.

Eriol hizo una mueca.

-No.

Por el momento, Tomoyo se había probado diez vestidos y a él no le gustaba ninguno. Eran demasiado cortos o demasiado provocativos. Si iba por las calles con aquello puesto la detendrían.

-No te gusta nada –protestó Tomoyo, exasperada.

Tampoco a ella le había gustado ninguno, pero quería comprar ese vestido. Le había prometido a Etsuya que compraría algo especial para la noche de los premios, quería que su modelo estuviera a la altura del evento y ella no quería defraudarlo.

Y hasta ahora la búsqueda había sido infructuosa. Y las vendedoras no ayudaban nada. Estaban todas babeando con su acompañante, sin prestarle a ella ninguna atención. El único consuelo fue que Eriol no parecía hacerles ni caso.

-¿Y si vamos a la tienda que hemos visto antes? –sugirió ella.

-Me parece bien.

Tomoyo dejó el vestido en la percha y tomó su bolso. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada se habría reído al ver la expresión de las dependientas.

La otra tienda era menos moderna pero los vestidos eran más femeninos. Mejor, pensó Tomoyo.

Y lo mejor de todo era que la vendedora de la tienda, estaba embarazada, de modo que no se volvería loca con Eriol.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? –preguntó la mujer sin apenas mirar a Eriol.

-Necesito un vestido, algo especial –respondió Tomoyo tratando de animarse.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo como si adivinara su talla.

-¿Ropa interior también?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –contestó ella poniéndose colorada.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar con estos vestidos.

Fue un alivio desaparecer en el probador, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Eriol por un resquicio de la cortina. Él miraba alrededor, incómodo.

-No se preocupe –le dijo la mujer-. A los hombres no les gusta ir de compras, pero el resultado sí.

Sonriendo, miró a la mujer, sintiendo que era una aliada. Al fin se puso uno de los vestidos que le sugirió y la vendedora la miró maravillada.

-Sabía que le quedaría estupendo –sonrió la empleada.

-Sí, creo que sí, ahora veremos qué le parece a él-. ¿Qué te parece?

Eriol tuvo que parpadear al verla salir del probador.

Tomoyo dio una vueltecita, encantada consigo misma. El vestido, de tela muy suave, se pegaba a su cuerpo sin ser especialmente llamativo.

Pero eso era peor todavía.

Era un reto. Aparentemente sencillo y poco tentador, el escote mostraba en realidad más de lo que debía mostrar. Y la tela era tan fina que prácticamente podía ver la forma de sus muslos.

Un reto total.

Era la clase de reto que hacía a un hombre pensar en formas de quitar ese vestido, aunque fuera arrancando los botones uno a uno. Y él no quería que un hombre pensara en quitarle ese vestido a Tomoyo. Mucho menos el tal Nagano. Era demasiado inocente como para protegerse a sí misma, de modo que alguien tenía que hacerlo por ella.

-Tienes que ponerte una combinación.

-¿Qué?

La desilusión en sus ojos hizo que Eriol apretara los labios, pero aún así le hubiera gustado cubrirla con una manta y llevársela a su casa, no a su apartamento nuevo o a casa de Sakura, a su casa, el lugar donde podría tenerla vigilada y protegida.

Tomoyo se volvió a la vendedora.

-Eriol cree que debo ponerme una combinación. ¿Usted que cree?

-Que Eriol está equivocado –sonrió la vendedora-. Además, el vestido va un poco abierto por delante, de modo que la combinación se vería.

¿Abierto por delante?

Eriol empezó a sudar. Era cierto. Los botones solo llegaban a la mitad del muslo. No tenía ni idea de por qué aquel vestido mostraba tanto, pero así era.

-Abróchatelo.

-El vestido es así –dijo la vendedora, fulminándolo con la mirada.

En otro momento Eriol, acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo adorasen, se habría sentido insultado, pero en aquel instante solo podía fijarse en los muslos de Tomoyo. El vestido, que a primera vista parecía pudoroso y antiguo, era todo lo contrario.

Era un escándalo.

-La abertura llega muy arriba.

Tomoyo lo miró, casi haciendo un puchero.

-No estoy enseñando nada que no enseñe con pantalones cortos.

-Eso es diferente.

-No lo es.

Ella se volvió a mirarse al espejo. Le gustaba como se veía. ¿Por qué no le gustaba a Eriol?

No había nada de malo en aquel vestido. Era precioso. Y los que se había probado antes eran mucho más llamativos, más para actrices y modelos que para una persona que hace una vida normal.

Aquel vestido era estupendo y pensaba comprárselo. Aún así… Tomoyo se mordió los labios, intentando conjugar los comentarios de Eriol y sus propios gustos.

A él no le gustaba y quería que le gustara.

-Será mejor que me pruebe otra cosa –murmuró entristecida.

-No.

La vendedora y Tomoyo se volvieron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué?

-Cómpralo. No está tan mal –dijo Eriol entonces-. La verdad es que te queda muy bien.

-Pero si acabas de decir…

-Da igual –la interrumpió él, furioso.

Tomoyo no entendía nada pero al parecer la vendedora sí, porque sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, la joven sonrió a su vez y se acercó a Eriol. Impulsivamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. Eres maravilloso –y se volvió a mirar a la vendedora-. De todos modos me probaré el otro que me mostro.

Eriol se apoyó en la pared cuando ella volvió a entrar en el probador. Pero la vendedora estaba mirándolo de arriba abajo. Era la clase de mirada con la que un científico observa a una bacteria.

-Intente mirar este con buenos ojos –le dijo tan tranquila.

¿Aquella pesadilla no terminaría nunca?

-¿Tiene algún sujetador que se abroche por delante? Siempre he querido tener uno –dijo Tomoyo desde el probador.

Eriol apretó los dientes. ¿Un sujetador que se abrochase por delante? ¿De los que un amante puede abrir con los ojos cerrados?

Aparentemente, la pesadilla solo estaba empezando.

Tomoyo había tarareado todo el camino al auto. Se había decidido por más de un vestido, también un par de camisones tan diáfanos que eran casi indecentes. Y ropa interior muy bonita y sexy.

Eriol había intentado pagar, diciendo algo sobre una disculpa, pero Tomoyo no se lo permitió. Sin decir palabra, él metió las bolsas al auto.

-Gracias Eriol.

-No es nada –replicó él bruscamente-. Lo único que he hecho es ver cómo te probabas cosas.

-Pero me has ayudado a elegir –dijo ella mientras la ayudaba a subir al auto.

-Como sea… el sábado iré por ti para llevarte al concurso.

-No hace falta, Etsuya quedó de pasar por mí, dice que debe llegar con su modelo, todos harán lo mismo.

Eriol intentó controlar su temperamento. Le dio la vuelta al auto y entro en el mismo, colocó ambas manos sobre el volante y apretó con fuerza. Como le gustaría decirle un par de cosas al tal Etsuya.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Si no pasa nada porque tienes esa cara.

Eriol se mantuvo callado y apretó con más fuerza el volante si es que eso era posible. Tomoyo se molestó tanto que exasperada apretó el botón que abría la cajuela y salió del auto, Eriol también salió.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al verla sacar las bolsas.

-Nada –replicó furiosa, agarró sus bolsas y lo miró-. Si no querías acompañarme, no lo hubieras hecho, si tanto te molesta ir de compras no hubieras insistido en venir, aunque no lo creas soy perfectamente capaz de andar en la calle sin ayuda.

Intento marcharse pero él la detuvo y le quito las bolsas de las manos.

-No me molesta acompañarte y si insistí es porque quería venir.

-Pero has estado molesto la mayor parte del tiempo y no te molestes en negarlo porque es la verdad.

Eriol prácticamente arrojó las bolsas las bolsas al auto y cerró con fuerza la cajuela.

-No he estado molesto, he estado celoso.

-¿Celoso?

-Sí, celoso de cualquiera que te pueda ver con esa ropa que has comprado.

-Pero…

-Celoso del tal Etsuya, que tiene que llevarte del brazo. No me gusta Nagano y eso lo sabes. Y me parece insoportable el solo pensar que salgas con él.

-Es por el concurso –dijo ella en voz baja.

-Lo sé, maldita sea si lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te enojas?

-¡Porque eres mía! Y no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.

Cuando ella pareció confundida por sus palabras, sin saber qué decir. Eriol decidió por ella. Con la posesiva exigencia que había estado conteniendo durante todo el día, la acercó hacia sí para besarla con desesperación.

Besar a Tomoyo había sido como viajar a las estre­llas desde el primer contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Pero esa tarde la explosión fue tan salvaje que casi lo asustó a él mismo.

Deslizó las manos por debajo de la chaqueta, acariciándole los costados en dirección a sus se­nos. Mientras su lengua se abría camino hacia el inte­rior de su boca, oyó su suave gemido y la sintió derre­tirse entre sus brazos.

Tomoyo ahogó otro gemido. La asombraba aquel beso… ¿cómo algo podía ser tan emocionante y tan aterrador al mismo tiempo? Sin embargo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que pudiera besarla. Aceptaba la invasión de su lengua y la urgente presión des su manos, disfrutando de aquella inusitada caricia.

Apenas podía pensar y mucho menos entender lo que había dicho él antes de besarla. Había demasiadas sensaciones recorriéndola en ese momento.

Cuando él se apartó, Tomoyo tuvo que tomar aire.

-¿Eriol?

-No –murmuró él.

-¿Eriol?

-Calla –dijo él, modisqueando su labio inferior y volvió a besarla, a consumirla con su boca, y ella sintió un cosquilleo increíble en el vientre. El placer era increíble.

Tomoyo enredó los brazos en el cuello de Eriol, apretándose contra el torso masculino. Le gusto tanto la sensación que emitió un gemido.

Poco a poco el pareció controlarse, aunque no dejó de besarla, de susurrarle que la quería y lo mucho que le importaba. Hasta que volvió a besarla suavemente, la ansiedad se había evaporado, pero le era casi imposible separarse de ella, de su olor y su sabor.

Al fin, fue capaz de dejar de besarla pero no de abrazarla y sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando notó que ella tampoco se alejaba. Tomoyo estaba ruborizada y le brillaban los ojos. Con un dedo le acarició las mejillas y los labios hinchados.

-Voy a ir al concurso, a ver ganar a Nagano –dijo suavemente y colocó el dedo sobre sus labios para impedirle hablar-. Pero cuando todo acabe te irás conmigo, iremos a cenar y hablaremos. Hablaremos de nosotros y se acabaran los malos entendidos.

-Si, si a todo lo que quieras –murmuró ella-. Pero, por favor vuelve a besarme.

Eriol sonrió undiendo una mano en su cabello y se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus labios se rosaron.

-Eso, será un placer para mi –susurró dispuesto a complacerla el resto de la tarde.

-----------

Nakuru tamborileaba con los dedos nerviosa, sentada frente a su escritorio no hacía más que mirar hacia la puerta de la oficina y saltaba cada vez que el sonido del elevador anunciaba que alguien había bajado en ese piso.

Molesta por su falta de control lanzó un bufido y se pudo de pie. Tomo las cartas que había terminado de escribir y las llevo al despacho de su jefe. Eriol Hiraguizawa, un hombre al que respetaba y consideraba uno de los más inteligentes y prometedores de la empresa pero desde hace un par de semanas que ya no pensaba igual.

No desde que le había comunicado su decisión de contratar a Touya Kinomoto como un colaborador más de su oficina y también especie de espía para poder atrapar a Hironobu con las manos en la masa. Esto último le parecía maravilloso, lo que más quería en el mundo era ver a Hironobu humillado, nunca había conocido a un hombre tan machista y tan grosero como ese. Nunca la miraba a la cara cuando le hablaba, siempre parecía más interesado en ver dentro de su escote o sus piernas y la molesta y sensación de que le miraba el trasero cada vez que podía era tan irritante como la forma condescendiente en que le hablaba como si ella no entendiera nada.

Pero utilizar a Touya Kinomoto para por fin reunir pruebas contra Hironobu era algo que no la alegraba del todo. Desde el momento en que lo vio supo que ese era el tipo de hombre del que debía alejarse, el tipo de hombre que la haría olvidarse de sus metas en la vida, tal y como le había sucedido a su madre, quien se fue de su país siguiendo a un hombre que le juró amor eterno y la alejó de su familia. Mimey Akizuki nunca miró atrás, ni siquiera a su hija a quien dejó con sus padres y siguió al inglés hasta su país de origen para vivir con él. Nakuru vivió con un enorme resentimiento hacia su madre durante mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin le pidió su ayuda pues con los años se puso muy enferma y tuvo que ir a cuidarla a Londres, solo entonces pudo conocer y entender a la mujer que había sido su madre. Y se prometió a si misma que nunca estaría tan enamorada de un hombre como para olvidarse de todo y seguirlo. Ella algún día se casaría y tendría hijos, pero solo con un hombre tranquilo y confiable con el que pudiera vivir en armonía.

Por eso debía alejarse de Kinomoto, era el tipo de hombre que a primera vista parecía frío, pero que en la miraba revelaba un alma apasionada que podía provocarle sensaciones como las de aquel día, sensaciones que era mejor no experimentar.

Suspiró casi sin aliento y sintiendo que se le calentaban las mejillas, era mejor que se controlara antes de que Kinomoto apareciera por la puerta.

Tal y como habían quedado, Nakuru había ido al departamento de recursos humanos solicitando que le buscaran a una persona con _determinadas _características, pues su jefe necesitaba ayuda extra en el despacho. Claro que había sido una coincidencia que justamente ese día un joven con excelentes referencias se hubiera presentado a solicitar empleo. Nakuru pidió al hombre del departamento que revisara las referencias y si todo estaba en orden hiciera una cita con el hombre en cuestión para que ella lo entrevistara de nuevo y si ella le daba su visto bueno, tendría una tercera entrevista con el señor Hiraguizawa.

Hasta ahora todo había salido perfecto y le habían notificado que la cita estaba hecha para esa misma tarde. Nakuru apenas salía del despacho cuando notó el cambio en el ambiente y ante de levantar la vista supo sin temor a equivocarse que Kinomoto había llegado.

-Buenas tardes señorita Akizuki –saludó él con formalidad-. Me han dicho que tengo una cita con usted.

-Si por supuesto –respondió ella en el mismo tono y miró alrededor notando que la presencia del hombre no había pasado desapercibida para ninguna secretaria de la planta-. Hágame el favor de acompañarme adentro, así hablaremos con más calma.

Nakuru abrió de nuevo la puerta del despacho y le indico que entrara, antes de hacer lo mismo volvió a mirar hacia los otros escritorios y vio a una de las chicas hacerle señas emocionada, seguro que después de eso se vería sometida a un exhaustivo interrogatorio, pero ella ya estaba preparada para eso.

-Es usted puntual señor Kinomoto –dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta-. Eso habla muy bien de usted – Touya no hizo ningún comentario-. El señor Hiraguizawa ya le comentó lo que se espera de usted cierto.

-Así es –asintió él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Por supuesto no pensamos tenerlo aquí sin hacer nada –y dicho esto se dispuso a explicarle el trabajo que ahí hacían y cuáles serían sus labores en la empresa-. Generalmente el señor Hiraguizawa no es tan confiado pero al parecer usted es digno de esta confianza, así que tendrá acceso a mucho de los proyectos que él tiene y…

-Espera que actúe en consecuencia –termino Touya.

-Si, como sea esperamos que Hironobu se acerque a usted en cualquier momento, él o si es el caso su asistente el señor Kaiganase. Un hombre igualmente indeseable, si me permite el comentario –al no recibir ninguna respuesta continuó-. Como sabe usted y yo estaremos en constante contacto, si tiene alguna duda debe dirigirla a mí. El señor Hiraguizawa no vendrá esta tarde a la oficina, justamente para dar la impresión de que quien lo ha entrevistado he sido yo, mañana podrá verlo solo para que parezca que le da el visto bueno, pero ya tendremos un escritorio listo para que empiece a trabajar, de esta manera parecerá que la decisión estaba en mis manos.

-¿Y no siempre es así? –intuyó él.

-Digamos que soy un filtro para el señor Hiraguizawa, él no supervisa nada si no pasa por mis manos primero o viceversa.

-Confía mucho en usted.

-He trabajado mucho para ganarme esa confianza.

-No lo dudo.

-Ni usted ni nadie, y hasta ahora no había sido necesario poner a prueba esa confianza, al menos a los ojos de los demás.

-Entiendo, usted no está tan contenta con que yo esté aquí.

-No estoy contenta con este plan, no. Espero que no le moleste mi sinceridad.

-En lo absoluto, es algo que aprecio.

-Bien, creo que de momento eso sería todo, mañana lo espero aquí a primera hora.

-¿A qué hora veré al señor Hiraguizawa?

-Por la tarde, tiene una clase por la mañana pero estará aquí después de la comida, mientras tanto lo pondré al tanto del funcionamiento de la empresa.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-¿Tiene tiempo?

-Siempre tengo tiempo… para lo importante.

-Claro.

Y dicho esto estuvieron trabajando algo más de una hora, le mostró las instalaciones del lugar y lo presentó con algunas personas. Después de eso él mismo se encargó de la instalación de un nuevo escritorio justo enfrente del de Nakuru y empezó a organizar las actividades que tendría al día siguiente.

-¿Tiene auto? –preguntó Nakuru.

-Sí.

-Le preguntó porque tal vez sea necesario que haga algunas diligencias y podría necesitarlo. Nosotros pagaríamos el combustible, a menos claro que prefiera que le demos alguno de la empresa.

-No, usaré el mío.

-Perfecto, me parece que todo es todo por hoy, ya casi es la hora de salida –miró el reloj de pared-. Si prefiere puede irse señor Kinomoto…

-No cree que es mejor que me llame Touya –preguntó acercándose a ella.

-N-no, no lo creo -titubeó ella y a la defensiva añadió-. No es correcto.

-Se supone que debemos dar la idea de que vamos a llevarnos muy bien, casi como amigos. ¿O no es así?

-Sí, pero no es necesario que lo hagamos ahora mismo –susurró ella.

-A mi me parece que es mejor si lo hacemos desde siempre, como si hubiéramos conectado desde el primer momento, eso parecería más natural, ¿no le parece… Nakuru?

-No me parece –negó ella intrigada por la manera en que su nombre sonaba en sus labios.

-Aquí no acostumbramos tutearnos –mintió.

-¿Cómo puede inspirar alguien confianza llamándosele por su apellido? A menos que le moleste que yo le llame así.

-No me molesta… -dice nerviosa y añade indiferente-. Haga como quiera… no me importa.

-Usted me intriga Nakuru –confesó él mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, me parece que oculta a una persona muy diferente tras esa fachada de eficiencia.

-No es una fachada –aseguró sin aliento.

-No digo que no sea eficiente, solo que creo que hay algo más dentro de usted – Nakuru lo miraba sorprendida, y él se acercó solo un poco más a ella para susurrar-. Y estoy seguro de que me encantará averiguar cómo es la verdadera Nakuru.

Nakuru hubiera querido empujarlo y gritarle que no había ninguna mujer oculta dentro de ella, pero se contuvo a duras penas pues no podía dejar que nadie y menos él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la afectaba.

-¿Señorita Akizuki?

Nakuru giró el rostro para encontrarse con que Hironobu estaba a unos metros de ellos y los miraba interrogantes, mantuvo la actitud fría y cortés de siempre, miró unos segundos a Touya quien dio un paso atrás y también miró al hombre.

-Buenas tardes señor Hironobu, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-No nada, en realidad, ¿mi sobrino anda por aquí?

-No, el señor Hiraguizawa se retiro temprano para cumplir con algunas citas.

No paso inadvertido para los dos que el hombre apenas contuvo las ganas de preguntar con quien eran esas citas, al segundo se repuso y miró a Touya interrogante.

-El señor Kinomoto es un nuevo empleado, nos ayudará con algunos asuntos –informó Nakuru-. El señor Hironobu es tío del señor Hiraguizawa y accionista de esta empresa.

-También soy el presidente de la misma –agregó Hironobu con una sonrisa condescendiente y estrechó la mano de Touya-. Es un placer conocerlo Kinomoto, nos estaremos viendo por aquí.

-Es muy probable señor –Touya entrecerró los ojos al notar la mirada que lanzaba Hironobu a Nakuru.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió el hombre y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió al elevador mientras murmuraba-. Interesante, muy interesante.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: ¡Hola, hola! Ya sé, soy muy mala, como siempre, me disculpo enormemente con todos, ya sé que es imperdonable haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero fue imposible de otra manera. Aquí en casa están ocurriendo muchas cosas (buenas afortunadamente), estoy buscando otro trabajo pues el que tengo no parece mejorar. Y la musa se ha desaparecido completamente. Primero tuve que terminar de escribir el epílogo de Lecciones para dos pues tenía las ideas tan claras en mi mente que no me permitían concentrarme en nada más. **

**Pero bueno al fin pude escribir, me llevo más o menos dos semanas escribir este capítulo. En cuanto tuve la primera palabra que pondría en él me decidí a seguir escribiendo, estoy muy orgullosa de la primera escena, creo que logre imprimirle la fuerza necesaria a la confrontación entre madre e hija, espero que ustedes también se sientan orgullosos de la reacción de Tomoyo, se también que estarán molestos con Sonomi, William y Toshime, pero ya más o menos tengo una idea del castigo que recibirán, aunque se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Como muchos sospecharon Tomoyo ha decidido independizarse para preocupación de Eriol que querrá tenerla cerca y vigilada. Muy pronto esta pareja formalizará noviazgo, lo prometo. Debo confesar que para la última escena con esta pareja utilice parte de la escena de una novela que leí hace tiempo, una de mi editorial favorita harlequin, espero eso no moleste a nadie :P**

**Shaoran y Sakura son otros que están como el gato y el ratón y tendrán que disculparme pero yo me divierto horrores escribiendo sobre ellos. Shaoran está decidido a cortejarla y ha declarado sus sentimientos. Aclaro que Meiling no será lo mismo que en el anime, la chica no ha venido para perseguir a su primo, pero no perderá su forma de ser y aunque se interpondrá un poco en el romance no será de la misma manera. Y espero haber hecho muy felices a algunas chicas que me han comentado que ya querían que Sakura supiera sobre el hombre del disfraz verde. Ahora ya está un poco más cerca de enterarse de la verdad.**

**Y por último Touya y Nakuru, estuve a punto de dejarlos fuera del capítulo pues mi musa parecía no querer cooperar, pero por fin me decidí. Habrá poco de esta pareja pero no pude evitar incluir a mi querido Touya en la trama, ah pero no duden que me divertiré también escribiendo sobre ellos.**

**Una vez más les pido disculpas por el retraso, intentaré no tardarme tanto la próxima vez, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me está costando escribir este fic y me confunde el que así sea, así que creo que me abocaré un poco más a las ideas que ya tengo sobre lo que sucederá en adelante y si todo sale bien, estaremos llegando muy pronto (en 2 o 3 capítulos), al tan ansiado final, pero ya veremos que sucede.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han escrito pidiéndome que actualice, gracias por el esfuerzo, cada vez que recibía algún mensaje me obligaba a continuar. Quisiera agradecer a chobitsharuno07, sigo esperando tu dirección de correo y a sakurasamia, por favor, vuelve a enviar tu dirección de correo, pero evita poner el "arroba" pues no sale la dirección en los reviews, podrías poner tu Nick-arroba-yahoo-punto-com, de otra manera no aparece la dirección. Y también para k-jyme, he tratado de responder a tu fabuloso review pero me regresan los correos, disfrute mucho leyendo todo lo que escribiste, lo agradezco mucho. Saludos enormes a todas ustedes, espero me escriban y me digan que les pareció este capítulo, como siempre estuvo hecho con mucho cariño.**

**Una cosa más me han llegado nicks de gente que quiere unirse a mi mesenger pero por seguridad no puedo aceptarlos sin saber quiénes son, así que para: chicharo.89, sakurawihnky, soycooladerb, lovehanin123, asakurahiwatarilovexx, Carina Gabriela Bertinni, Por favor, si reconocen sus nicks, avísenme para que los acepte en mi mesenger, sino recibo respuesta en dos semanas rechazaré la petición.**

**Besos y Hasta pronto**

**Daulaci**


	24. Chapter 24

Cap 24

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 24**

Nakuru no podía apartar la vista de la puerta del despacho de Eriol y se mordía los labios constantemente al mismo tiempo que sus manos nerviosas no dejaban de moverse por su escritorio.

Hacía ya un buen rato que Touya Kinomoto había entrado al despacho, ¿de qué estarían hablando?, ¿qué podían estar planeando?

Sabía que esta sería la única entrevista que ellos mantendrían a la vista de todos en la oficina, después de eso el contacto sería única y exclusivamente a través de ella. Y eso la ponía tremendamente nerviosa.

Después de pasar la noche anterior prácticamente en vela, convenciéndose a sí misma que Kinomoto no podía afectarla de ninguna manera, había llegado al trabajo preparada para su nuevo compañero, pero todo el trabajo mental había salido volando por la ventana en el mismo momento en que él atravesara la puerta del elevador.

Lo había notado apenas puso un pie en el piso y sabía que no era la única, ¿cómo ignorara aquel hombre moreno, alto y guapo? Ella era consciente de su pulso acelerado apenas verlo.

"Buenos días", la había saludado él con su voz grave y masculina, ella murmuró una réplica mientras se perdía en sus ojos castaño oscuro.

Afortunadamente Eriol había llegado un minuto después y lo hizo pasar a su despacho librándola así de hacer un papelón enfrente de todo el grupo de secretarías.

Todas ellas no paraban de hacerle señas y ya sabía lo que significaba. Algún momento libre aprovecharían para acorralarla en el baño y bombardearla con preguntas.

Súbitamente todas volvieron a su trabajo y no tuvo que preguntarse el motivo pues justo entonces, apareció en su campo de visión Kaiganase el asistente de Hironobu y supo que iba a hablarle pues no apartaba la vista de ella.

-Buenos días señorita Akizuki –saludó el hombre con formalidad y al ver la puerta de su jefe cerrada se inclinó en el escritorio.

-Buenos días señor Kaiganase –respondió cortante y fingió trabajar en su computadora.

-Dime quería _querida_ Akizuki –continuó en un tono más bajo-. ¿Cuándo nos dejaremos de tanta formalidad y empezaremos a tutearnos?

-"_Cuando el infierno se congele_" –pensó ella-. La formalidad no tiene nada de malo, sobre todo entre compañeros de trabajo.

-Pero los compañeros de trabajo también son amigos, ¿O no?, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar cenar conmigo?

-"_Cuando el infierno de congele y se vuelva a descongelar_" –pensó molesta y antes de poder replicar el teléfono comenzó a sonar, con alivio colocó la mano sobre el mismo-. Lo siento Kaiganase, estoy ocupada, hablaremos otro día –y sin darle tiempo a responder contesto la llamada-. Oficina de Eriol Hiraguizawa, buenos días.

-Hasta luego cariño –se despidió el hombre.

Nakuru frunció el ceño pero no lo miró y trato de concentrarse en la llamada.

-Perdone pero no logro escuchar bien, podría repetirme su nombre.

-Habla Kaho Mizuki, Nakuru –respondió la voz con impaciencia.

-Señorita Mizuki que gusto escucharla –mintió Nakuru con una mueca-. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Quiero hablar con Eriol.

-Lo siento señorita pero el señor Hiraguizawa tiene una reunión en este momento, ¿gusta dejarle algún mensaje?

-Últimamente siempre está ocupado –se quejó Kaho-. No estarás negándomelo ¿verdad? Porque si es así…

-Señorita Mizuki, mi jefe ha estado muy ocupado estas últimas semanas. Además jamás me atrevería a mentirle a las amigas del señor Hiraguizawa. "_No a menos que él así lo solicite"_ –pensó sonriendo.

-Como sea –replicó Kaho sin creerle una palabra-. Puedes decirle a tu jefe que muy pronto estaré en Japón y pienso buscarlo. Yo misma comprobaré si está ocupado para mi o no.

-Yo le pasaré su mensaje, gusto en saludarla. Buenos días –y colgó antes de que la modelo se le adelantara como siempre lo hacía-. Al fin mi jefe se dio cuenta de la arpía que eres –comentó mirando el teléfono.

Justo entonces la puerta de Eriol se abrió sobresaltándola, los dos hombres salieron.

-Será un placer trabajar para usted señor Hiraguizawa.

-Es usted la persona que necesitamos –dijo Eriol estrechando su mano-. ¿No te parce Nakuru?

-Si claro –asintió la joven.

Eriol notó entonces que Kaiganase estaba cerca y con los oídos bien puestos en lo que ellos hablaban-. Como sabe señor Kinomoto, Nakuru es mi secretaria pero muy pronto tendrá el puesto de asistente personal, así que necesitamos de alguien confiable que ocupe el puesto que deja y trabajara estrechamente con ella.

Al oír esto último Nakuru trató de corresponder a la sonrisa de Kinomoto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Nakuru es la persona más competente y leal que conozco –continuó Eriol-. Está al tanto de todo lo que sucede en la empresa, así que tiene mucho que aprender de ella.

-Estoy seguro que si –respondió Touya.

-Nakuru, ¿por qué no le muestras las instalaciones al señor Kinomoto? Después puedes explicarle cuáles son sus funciones.

-Muy bien –asintió Nakuru y espero a que Eriol entrara a su oficina antes de dirigirse al hombre-. Empezaremos por este piso, ¿le parece bien Kinomoto?

-Touya –la corrigió él-. Quedamos que me llamarías Touya

Nakuru se sonrojo furiosa, pero sabía que Kaiganase estaba cerca y se contuvo.

-Muy bien Touya, sígueme.

-A dónde tú gustes Nakuru.

La siguiente media hora le pareció interminable, Nakuru trató de darse prisa y le explicó el funcionamiento de la empresa. Lo presentó con el personal con el que tendría más contacto y le mostró las oficinas de Hironobu. También hubo oportunidad de presentarle a Kaiganase quien muy convenientemente se tropezó con ellos e incluso le ofreció salir a tomar una copa algún día, por supuesto si Nakuru los acompañaba mejor. Ella no se molesto en contestar y siguieron su camino.

-Esta es la cafetería –dijo Nakuru mostrándole el amplio comedor-. Al fondo te sirven la comida. Los empleados no están obligados a comer aquí, pueden hacerlo en alguno de los restaurantes que hay cerca, hay muchos sitios agradables.

-Tal vez algún día podrías aceptar comer conmigo en alguno de ellos –sugirió Touya.

-Tal vez –concedió ella sabiendo que era parte del plan que los vieran juntos.

-Ahora podríamos tomar un café –dijo él.

-No lo sé, ya hemos tardado mucho y Eriol podría…

-El señor Hiraguizawa seguro no se molestara.

-Es posible que no –casi gruño ella. Juntos buscaron una mesa vacía y mientras ella se sentaba, Touya fue a buscar el café.

Justo en ese momento Kaiganase apareció en la cafetería y lo más sorprendente de todo es que lo hizo acompañado de su jefe. Hironobu nunca se tomaba la molestia de aparecer por la cafetería, nunca se mezclaba con los empleados. Nakuru supo que estaba ahí para ver al nuevo empleado de Eriol.

Nakuru aspiró nerviosa y supo que esta era la oportunidad para mostrar un poco de interés en Kinomoto así que se volvió a mirarlo y se concentró en el hombre. No es que la vista fuera desagradable, todo lo contrario. Kinomoto podía ser un simple empleado, pero la seguridad con que se desenvolvía lo hacía parecer el dueño del mundo. Su alta figura, sus anchos hombros, la seriedad en su porte. Seguramente hacía ejercicio y aún así no parecía torpe. Pudo ver que apenas y le sonrió a la señorita que le sirvió el café pero la chica se sonrojo y como no, seguro tenía una sonrisa encantadora, Nakuru suspiró imaginando su sonrisa, una sonrisa de verdad mostrando sus dientes y con un brillo en su mirada. En cuanto lo vio darse la vuelta apartó la mirada y fingió pensar en otras cosas.

-Aquí está tú café, con leche y azúcar ¿verdad?

-Si, así es –asintió ella.

-Tal y como me gusta a mi –susurró él antes ofrecerle la taza.

En su apuro por tomar la misma, Nakuru vertió un poco del café caliente en las manos de ambos.

-Lo siento tanto –dijo afligida y tomo una servilleta de papel y trató de secar las manos de Touya-. Generalmente no soy tan torpe.

-No te preocupes –dijo Touya haciendo las tazas a un lado y también tomo una servilleta-. Creo que te has quemado tú más que yo –con cuidado tomó su mano y dio unos suaves toques con la servilleta para que absorbiera la humedad en el dorso-. Tienes una piel muy blanca y muy delicada –dijo pasando el pulgar por la superficie enrojecida.

-No es necesario –negó ella tratando de apartar la mano pero él la retuvo.

-Espero que no te duela.

-N-no, pa-para nada –tartamudeo nerviosa.

Touya encontró encantador que justo en ese momento evitara mirarlo a los ojos cuando durante todo el recorrido ella le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento y mantuvo una actitud impasible. Sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un leve beso sobre su mano.

Nakuru contuvo el aliento desde el mismo momento en que lo vio inclinar la cabeza, abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y casi sintió explotar su corazón al sentir el roce de sus labios. Touya levantó la vista y colocó la otra mano sobre la de ella, se miraron fijamente, ella con sorpresa y él… no sabía descifrar lo que había en su mirada pero parecía calentarla por dentro.

Apartó la mirada confusa y decidió mirar en otra dirección pues necesitaba volver a respirar, lentamente llenó de aire sus pulmones pero de nuevo se paralizaron cuando vio que Kaiganase y Hironobu no perdían detalle de lo que habían presenciado. Entonces sí que apartó la mano con fuerza.

-Nos están mirando –susurró concentrándose en su café.

-Esa es la idea ¿no?

Nakuru levantó la vista con rapidez, para encontrarse con su mirada ahora fría. Él sólo estaba actuando, debió adivinarlo, ese era el plan. Se regaño así misma y se concentró en su café, no volvería a olvidarlo, se prometió a si misma dando un sorbo.

--

Shaoran distraído golpeaba con su pluma el escritorio.

-¿Señor Li? ¿Señor Li? –insistió su secretaria.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Perdón Minamoto, ¿qué me decía?

-Termine de leer la carta, le preguntaba si quería añadir algo más.

-¿A ti te parece que le falta algo? –preguntó a su vez con confianza.

-No señor, me parce que no.

-Muy bien, entonces eso es todo de momento –la secretaría no dijo nada y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta-. Minamoto no cierre la puerta cuando salga por favor.

-Como guste –sonrió la mujer y salió.

Shaoran suponía que Usagi Minamoto ya sospecharía el porqué de sus insistencia esa mañana en dejar la puerta abierta. Minamoto además de ser una mujer hermosa era muy inteligente y eficiente, está felizmente casada. Cualidad de Shaoran valoraba mucho.

Volvió a juguetear con su pluma y trato de concentrarse en la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenía sobre el escritorio pero antes levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia la puerta, afuera y justo frente a él estaba Sakura Kinomoto, sentada detrás de un escritorio trabajando arduamente en la organización de la gala benéfica y haciendo estragos es su corazón.

Vio a su secretaria pasar un momento por el escritorio de Sakura y le ofreció una taza de café al tiempo que la ocultaba de su campo de visión. Minamoto debió hacer algún comentario gracioso porque la oyó reír, el sonido cautivaba sus sentidos y no era la primera vez que la oía esa mañana.

Minamoto volvió a su escritorio dejando el café en el de Sakura, ella tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número que leía en su agenda, la había visto haciendo esas llamadas la mayor parte del tiempo.

No podía escucharla pero trataba de imaginar lo que decía y con quien hablaba, un segundo después vio que sonreía, una sonrisa igualmente encantadora, una sonrisa que lo desarmaba. Su pulso se aceleró entonces, la misma reacción que lo asaltaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Sakura.

Vio que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y después se inclinó para escribir en su agenda. Por debajo de la mesa la vio cruzar y descruzar las piernas de manera distraída.

Apenas y alcanzaba a ver su rodilla pero sabía exactamente cuál era el largo de la falda y no podía evitar preguntarse que tanto se levantaría la misma ahora que estaba sentada. Con ese traje formal y las zapatillas de tacón alto, Sakura se veía encantadora y verla cruzar las piernas solo lograba disparar su libido y preguntarse también si la piel sería tan sedosa como imaginaba y sin tan solo él pudiera…

-"¡Basta!" – se regaño internamente y sintiéndose acalorado se aflojo un poco la corbata obligándose a fijar su atención en los papeles del escritorio.

Ya sabía que era un error pedirle a Sakura que fuera a la oficina a trabajar con el pretexto de que él tenía muchos pendientes, solo para tenerla cerca. Los dos últimos días habían sido casi imposible hablar con ella. Meiling los había acompañado a cada sitio al que iban y Sakura parecía aprovechar su presencia para evitar cualquier tema personal.

Así que no le había quedado más remedio que hacerla ir a la oficina para alejarla de Meiling. Aspiró con fuerza y volvió a mirarla. Miró su reloj, pronto sería la hora de la comida, tenía que darse prisa, adelantar tanto trabajo como pudiera e invitarla a comer, no podría negarse, no la dejaría. Decidido tomó los papeles más próximos y se concentró en leerlos.

Sakura mientras tanto colgó el teléfono e hizo una última anotación en su agenda. Tomó la taza de café y dio un sorbo levantando la vista por encima de la taza para mirar con disimulo a Shaoran.

Se veía tan diferente ahí en su oficina, tan dueño de su mundo, leyendo, escribiendo, firmando importantes oficios. A veces parecía un poco desesperado pasándose las manos por el cabello y frunciendo el ceño, a veces incluso sonrojado pensó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hoy era el tercer día que pasaban juntos aunque nunca estaban solos. Su prima Meiling Li había insistido en acompañarlos a cada sitio al que iban y aunque trataba de ayudar solo entorpecía algunas decisiones, como cuando escogieron el diseño de las invitaciones. Casi se habían vuelto locos escogiendo colores y presentación, Meiling había querido imponer sus ideas. Al final Shaoran la había distraído con su encanto mientras Sakura tomaba la decisión final y hacia la orden.

La señorita Li la había desconcertado al principio con su carácter tan fuerte y decidido, pero después notó las similitudes entre los primos y llegó a la conclusión que dos personas que había sido criadas juntas (como tanto presumía ella), no podían ser muy distintas. Aunque a ella pareció molestarle mucho cuando Shaoran insistió cada vez en invitarla a comer con ellos y después no paraba de hablar y contar anécdotas de ellos juntos, cosa que Sakura terminó disfrutando pues la mayoría eran de su niñez. Como el famoso compromiso entre ellos, que terminó cuando llegaron a la adolescencia.

Shaoran se sonrojo y molestó mucho cuando Meiling comentó el compromiso, lo que provocó una discusión tan infantil que Sakura se disculpó de inmediato y corrió al baño para estallar en carcajadas a gusto. Cuando regresó a la mesa todo estaba tranquilo pero ya no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba verlos juntos.

Al final llegó a la conclusión de que Meiling Li no era tan dura como ella misma se esforzaba en aparentar.

No le agradó mucho cuando se enteró que Shaoran y ella trabajarían todo el día en la oficina pero se contento con la idea de pasar la mañana al sol en la piscina, lo que provocó otra pequeña discusión cuando llevaban a Sakura a su casa.

**Flash Back** -

_-Ya que insistes en que deben trabajar todo el día y dejarme sola en casa, pasaré la mañana en la piscina –decía Meiling con un puchero._

_-Me parece bien –gruñó Shaoran apretando el volante del auto._

_Como ya era tarde había decidió terminar por ese día y Shaoran había insistido en llevar a Sakura a su casa, misma que iba sentada en el asiento trasero mirando hacia afuera al tiempo que sonreía._

_-Si quieres mañana puedo pasar por ti para ir a la oficina –ofreció Shaoran mirándola por el espejo retrovisor._

_-No gracias, no es necesario que te desvíes tanto._

_-No me molesta._

_-Mi hermano me llevará, le queda de paso ahora que está trabajando para Eriol._

_-Como quieras._

_-Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Meiling distraída-. Creo que a piscina necesita limpieza. Kinomoto podrías llamar mañana a primera hora para que lo hagan._

_-Sakura no tiene porque hacer esas llamadas. Wei lo hará._

_-Dijiste que Wei estaba ocupado para acompañar a Kinomoto a la imprenta y a la florería, supongo que también estará ocupado para esto._

_Sakura levantó la vista sorprendida y se encontró con los ojos de Shaoran en el espejo retrovisor._

_-A mi no me molesta ayudar a la señorita Li con esto, con gusto llamaré para que limpien la piscina -a los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Sakura y esta se apresuró a bajar-. No tienes que acompañarme a la puerta Shaoran gracias. Buenas noches que descansen –y dicho esto se encaminó apresurada a la puerta._

_-Kinomoto –gritó Meiling haciendo que se volviera-. No me caes tan mal –y agitó la mano despidiéndose._

_**Fin Flash Back –**_

Sakura sonrió con el recuerdo, a ella tampoco le caía tan mal la señorita Li. Dejo su café a un lado y se dispuso a revisar la lista de invitados. Pero, una vez más y casi sin proponérselo volvió a mirar a Shaoran.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Se preguntó suspirando. Tan serio y tan concentrado, con ese ceño fruncido tan característico en él. Se veía tan atractivo aunque parecía enojado, pero Sakura sabía que no era así.

También sus sonrisas eran devastadoras, pocas veces lo había visto sonreír pero cada vez le habían provocado un vuelco en el estómago.

Su prima lo había hecho reír, reír de verdad a carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mostrando el blanco de sus dientes y ella sintió envidia porque hubiera querido ser ella quien lo hiciera reír.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a la lista. Aún no sabía qué era lo que sentía respecto a Shaoran. Él había confesado que ella le gustaba y sabía que también esperaba que ella le dijera algo al respecto y que aceptara que él también le gustaba.

Pero… ¿cómo negarlo? Pensó con resignación. Sobre todo cuando la besaba y abrazaba, cuando sentía sus enormes manos recorriendo su espalda y su cálido aliento contra sus labios.

Incluso a veces como en ese momento que podía sentir su mirada y tenía que admitir que aunque la incomodaba la excitaba al mismo tiempo.

Pero también había algo más a lo que no paraba de darle vueltas y era a aquel retrato que había visto en la mansión Li, con aquel hombre vestido con el mismo traje que usara el misterioso hombre de la fiesta de disfraces.

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué relación tenía con los Li? Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que preguntarle a Fuutie. Sabía que ella iría esa tarde a la oficina, ya no debía tardar en llegar, la invitaría a comer y había lo imposible por averiguarlo todo.

-Buenas tardes –saludó una voz masculina.

Sakura dio un respingo y levantó la vista, no había notado al joven que estaba parado junto a su escritorio y que en ese momento le sonreía.

-Buenas tardes –respondió ella.

-¿Eres nueva aquí? No te había visto antes.

-Bueno, se puede decir que si, pero solo temporalmente, estoy haciendo un trabajo para el señor Li.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Yo soy Aigasagaki Hirobu se presentó estrechando su mano y sosteniéndola más de lo necesario-. Soy el mensajero de la empresa, el mejor si me permites decirlo. Siempre ando de arriba abajo, así que seguro nos veremos con frecuencia, si necesitas cualquier cosa…

-Sakura –la llamó Shaoran desde la puerta de su oficina-. Ven un momento y trae todo el trabajo que hayas adelantado.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó confundida por su tono autoritario y miró los papeles en su escritorio-. Ah si, claro, en seguida -al ver que Shaoran no se movía se puso de pie y se apresuró a recoger todos los papeles-. Es un placer conocerte Aigasagaki. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego –se despidió el hombre con una sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo.

Shaoran solo se movió lo necesario para cederle el paso a Sakura y una vez que ella estuvo dentro se inclino hacia el escritorio de Minamoto.

-Puedes irte a comer.

-Pero aún es temprano.

-Lo sé, aprovecha el tiempo libre.

-Como usted diga jefe –sonrió Minamoto y cuando el hombre cerró la puerta añadió-: Gracias Sakura.

-Siéntate por favor – ofreció Shaoran a la joven señalando una silla y después el hizo lo mismo detrás de su escritorio.

Sakura sin esperar más empezó a relatarle los avances que había hecho ese día.

-Lo primero que hice esta mañana fue llamar al limpia piscinas, volví a hablar con él hace un momento y el trabajo está hecho.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso.

-Lo hice con mucho gusto –sonrió y continuó-: Ya tengo las copias de las cartas sobre la participación de los empleados. También tengo los informes sobre la asociación, tengo todo listo para enviarlos a la imprenta y que haga los folletos. Lo que me recuerda que la señorita Li llamó y me preguntó algo sobre una mesa de billar pero yo no supe…

Shoaran apenas y le prestaba atención aún trataba de controlar la furia repentina y punzante que sintió cuando vio a ese hombre tomando la mano de Sakura.

Casi se vio a si mismo levantando al hombre por la camisa para azotarlo contra la pared. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla?

Se supone que ella estaba ahí segura, a salvo de las miradas de otros hombres. Porque podía soportar que algunos la miraran al pasar porque él estaba a su lado, pero ahí en su propia empresa…

Parpadeó confuso cuando ella le extendió unos papeles y los tomó mecánicamente. Trató de leer lo que decía pero las letras bailaban frente a sus ojos, aún podía ver todo rojo. Distraído se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y después se paso la mano sobre el cabello.

-Te ves agotado –comentó Sakura compasiva-. Y muy tenso.

Dicho esto y siguiendo un impulso se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de él para darle un masaje.

Shaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió sus manos sobre los hombros.

-Pero si estás lleno de nudos –dijo con sorpresa y siguió masajeando sus hombros.

Shaoran no respondió pues no había palabras para expresar la gratitud que sentía al sentirla tan cerca, el contacto mágico de sus manos y la frescura de su perfume. Sakura por otro lado ya estaba lamentando su impulsiva acción, los hombros de Shaoran eran tan anchos y sus músculos firmes. Seguramente hacía ejercicio. Lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, suspirando agradecido.

Ella entonces hubiera querido inclinarse sobre él, extender las palmas sobre su torso, frotar su mejilla contra la de él y pegar la nariz en su barbilla y aspirar su colonia, tal vez darle un beso pequeñito en la porción de piel que la camisa dejaba al descubierto y después cuando él se volviera a verla acercarse más y besarlo.

Nerviosa por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Sakura dio un paso atrás y decidió volver a su lugar.

-¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó Shaoran y la tomó de la mano para evitar que se alejara.

-Yo… ya terminé.

-No me parece, dijiste que estaba lleno de nudos, seguro te tomara algo más que un par de minutos para deshacerlos.

-No fueron un par de minutos –dijo tratando de bromear.

-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa –dijo él poniéndose de pie, Sakura trató de soltarse pero él no la dejo y la atrajo hacia sí, para después con un dedo delinear el contorno de sus labios-. Me gusta verte sonreír –inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó ella sin aliento.

-Estaba dejándome llevar por un impulso.

Ella miró nerviosa alrededor. Estaba atrapada entre Shaoran y el escritorio de modo que no podía apartarse. A pesar del pulso acelerado y los fuertes latidos de su corazón intento aparentar tranquilidad.

-No es el momento, ni el lugar para dejarse llevar por un impulso, además yo no soy la clase de mujer que…

-Tú – la interrumpió poniendo una mano en su cintura-. Eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido en mi vida –lenta y deliberadamente la atrajo hacia si-. Eres como una llama –con un solo dedo fue trazando los contornos de su rostro, apartando un mechón de su cabello para después seguir con los pómulos-. Tus ojos hacen que un hombre piense… -lo vio pasar saliva y cerró los ojos cuando trazó el puente de su nariz y seguir bajando hasta su barbilla-. Y tus labios son un ensueño –añadió susurrando-. Ábrelos, Sakura.

Ella lo hizo sin dudarlo, Shaoran enredó los dedos en su cabello y le enseño como debía ser un beso, caliente, irresistible e inesperado.

Sakura se entregó a sus brazos, deslizó las manos por su pecho y lo besó con pasión. Fue fantástico.

Shaoran respiró con fuerza al sentir que se apretaba contra él, sintió el cuerpo flojo y se dejó caer sobre la silla arrastrándola con él. Con Sakura sentada sobres su piernas no pudo resistirlo más y sus manos viajaron temblorosas por el frágil cuerpo.

Casi perdió la cordura cuando ella comenzó a imitar sus movimientos y metió las manos por debajo del saco.

-Tú – murmuró con voz entrecortada mientras besaba su cuello-. Eres la tentación en persona y me muero por ti.

Tomó el delicado rostro ente sus manos y se miraron. Sakura tenía el rostro sonrojado y la mirada nublada. Shaoran sabía que había llegado el momento de detenerse pero no sabía cómo, no podía.

-Me gusta –murmuró Sakura tomando aire y delineando sus labios como él lo hiciera antes-. Me gusta cuando me besas así.

Y dicho esto le dio suaves y fugaces besos en los labios. Shaoran se dejó hacer observando con los ojos entrecerrados el hermoso rostro de Sakura y su expresión entregada, un sueño echo realidad.

-Sakura –gruñó él rendido y volvió a abrazarla para besarla con ternura. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y exploró suavemente.

Sakura dejo escapar un lánguido gemido, se sentía flotar, mareada, un mareo muy agradable. Hasta que un sonido molesto y constante la apartó de su ensueño.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Cerraste con seguro? –preguntó estando aún entre sus brazos.

-Por supuesto –sonrió Shaoran-. Déjalos que sigan llamando –y volvió a atraerla pero esta vez Sakura se resistió.

-¿Shaoran estás ahí? –preguntó una voz femenina desde fuera.

-Déjalo Meiling es obvio que no hay nadie.

-¡Fuutie y Meiling! –gimió Sakura desesperada y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Tranquila no pasa nada.

-¡No pasa nada! –casi gritó-. Son tu prima y tu hermana y ella es mi jefa; y me van a encontrar aquí con mi jefe _temporal_ –recalcando esta última palabra-, haciendo… haciendo…

-Quieres calmarte –pidió él tranquilo. Sakura lo miró furiosa, al tiempo que se arreglaba el cabello y la ropa-. ¿Ves? –Señaló Shaoran a la puerta al no haber más ruido-. Ya se han ido.

-Shaoran ya te escuché –dijo Meiling desde afuera-. Abre la puerta, ¿quién está contigo? ¿Eres tú Kinomoto?

Sakura gimió con pesar y se llevó las manos a la cara sonrojada, sin mirar a Shaoran comenzó a recoger todos los papeles con su trabajo. Shaoran mientras tanto se limpió los labios con un pañuelo que guardo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué cierras? –preguntó Meiling irrumpiendo en la oficina.

-Tal vez porque no quería ser molestado –replicó Shaoran frustrado.

-Hola Shaoran –saludó Fuutie sonriendo.

-Hola.

-¿Sabías que tu secretaria no está? –preguntó Meiling sentándose al lado de Sakura-. ¿Y tú Kinomoto, te sientes bien? Estás un poco extraña.

-Estoy bien –aseguró Sakura sintiendo que sudaba-. Hola Fuutie, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Sakura, estoy bien, muy bien gracias –sonrió complacida mirando a su hermano y a su asistente-. ¿Cómo están ustedes dos? ¿Muy ocupados?

Shaoran miró a su hermana como si quisiera estrangularla en ese momento.

-Estábamos ocupados pero ya terminamos, ¿verdad Sakura?

-Sí, ya terminamos –respondió ella conteniendo un gemido.

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamó Meiling-. Tengo mucha hambre. Vayamos a un sitio lindo a comer.

-Sí, vayamos _todos_ juntos –asintió Fuutie y tomó a Sakura del brazo para evitar que objetase-. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que platicar –dijo lanzando una mirada significativa a su joven asistente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza pero sabía que le iba a tocar sufrir un interrogatorio por parte de Fuutie en la primera oportunidad que ésta tuviera. Entonces miró en dirección a Sahoran culpándolo de todo.

Meiling mientras tanto tomaba a su primo del brazo y lo llevaba con ella hacia la puerta.

-"_Genial_" –pensó Shaoran para sus adentros-. "_Un paso adelante y dos atrás_".

--

Para Tomoyo el día del concurso había empezado muy bien. Se dedico parte de la esplendida mañana a arreglar su departamento nuevo, recibió la cama que había comprado y también el comedor. Estaba tan entusiasmada que se le paso el tiempo muy rápido.

Regresó a la casa de los Kinomoto a arreglarse para el concurso. Se esmeró mucho pensando en que cenaría con Eriol y platicarían sobre ellos, sobre su relación.

La primera nota triste de la tarde, fue justo antes de que llegara Etsuya por ella y Sakura le dijera que no podría asistir al concurso, tenía que arreglar un imprevisto y no le quería tiempo para acompañarla.

Tomoyo resignada insistió en que no se preocupara pues entendía lo importante que era la gala benéfica para Sakura.

Por fin Etsuya pasó por ella y se desvivió en halagos por su nueva apariencia sexy. Se mostró muy entusiasmado pues así todo el mundo podría entender lo que él había querido plasmar en su obra.

Llegaron a un centro de convenciones muy importante donde se llevaría a cabo la premiación. Las puertas aun no estaban abiertas al público pero a ellos les permitieron el paso al identificarse Etsuya como uno de los concursantes.

Otros concursantes ya están ahí, todos habían sido citados antes para ser entrevistados y fotografiados con sus obras.

Mientras Etsuya daba algunos datos a los organizadores Tomoyo deambulo por el inmenso salón donde las obras estaban dispuestas. La iluminación era estupenda, lámparas especialmente brillantes iluminaban desde el techo cada una de las obras resaltando sus formas y matices. Tomoyo se detuvo a ver una en especial que se detuvo a ver una en especial a la que no le encontró forma alguna y cuyo título era "sabiduría" y ella pensó que ni el más sabio de los hombres podría descifrarla.

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios que desapareció de su rostro en cuanto tuvo frente a ella otra obra. Abrió la boca lanzando una exclamación y al darse cuenta que la miraban se llevó las manos a la cara y caminó directo a la obra de Etsuya.

Era una silueta curva de bronce. Era una forma femenina, alta, delgada, desnuda. Tenía los brazos levantados bien alto, el cabello de cobre cayendo hacia atrás. La expresión en su rostro era suave con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos. El rostro echado un poco hacia atrás, la figura se curvaba un poco hacia adelante, los senos quedaban expuestos, una pose sin lugar a dudas muy sensual. Etsuya la había llamado simplemente "_Mujer_".

Era la escultura de Etsuya sin duda y no tenía que ver el cartel con su nombre para comprobarlo, ella había posado de esa manera durante horas.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Etsuya al llegar a su lado.-Es fabuloso, ¿cierto?

-Pero Etsuya… estoy desnuda.

-¿Y qué?

-Nunca dijiste…

-Nunca preguntaste.

-Pero yo supuse…

-Te equivocaste, además es mi mejor obra, no puedes negarlo. Y tú me ayudaste a crearla.

-Pero Etsuya, ¿qué pensara la gente? Pensaran que yo…

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Que posé desnuda.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-¡Si la tiene!

-Claro que no, esto es arte Tomoyo –dijo con impaciencia-. Mira a tu alrededor, no es la única figura desnuda. Hay hombres, mujeres, niños. Hasta un viejo gordo por ahí.

-No me importa, debes prometerme que aclararás que no pose desnuda.

-No lo haré, dejemos que la gente imagine lo que quiera.

-¡Etsuya!

-Tomoyo por favor, es arte. _ARTE_. No pornografía.

-Eso no me tranquiliza.

-Pues debería. Ahora no digas nada más, ahí vienen a tomarnos fotos.

-¿Tomarnos?

-Si, a los dos. Les dije que traía a mi modelo y se mostraron muy interesados.

Los interesados resultaron ser los jueces del concurso, entre ellos el director de la universidad. Aunque trataron de mostrarse imparciales era obvio que la escultura de Estuya les gustaba. Y se sorprendieron del parecido en las facciones de la misma con Tomoyo. Lo saludaron y se mostraron corteses, la actitud que mostraron tranquilizo un poco a Tomoyo y comprendió lo que Etsuya intento explicar al decirle que no era pornografía. Solo había una cosa más que le preocupaba. ¿Qué diría Eriol?

Cuando por fin vio a Eriol ella estaba en el extremo opuesto. Etsuya era entrevistado para el periódico escolar pero eso no evitó que notara el momento en que Eriol se acercaba a la escultura de Etsuya.

Tomoyo hubiera querido correr a su lado pero Etsuya la tenía bien sujeta de la mano, además querían una foto de ellos dos juntos. Mientras tanto solo le quedó tener que conformarse con mirar y tratar de adivinar que era lo que Eriol pensaba aunque por su cara podía notar que no era nada bueno.

Eriol mientras tanto hacia acopio de todo su autocontrol para no dar de gritos y buscar a Nagano para darle su merecido. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a exponer a Tomoyo así? Porque sabía que ella no había posado desnuda. Tomoyo incluso le comentó alguna vez que nunca había visto la escultura pues _Etsuya_, quería que fuera una sorpresa y vaya si lo había sido.

Eriol bajó la mirada por la figura, la redondez de las curvas. Nagano había sido capaz de captar la belleza de Tomoyo. El muy desgraciado no solo tenía talento sino muy buena imaginación. Enrojeció furioso ante este pensamiento, entonces prefirió concentrarse en el rostro. Era el de Tomoyo de eso no había duda. La larga cabellera, las delicadas facciones, su dulce expresión.

Unas manos femeninas lo rodearon desde atrás por la cintura sobresaltándolo.

-Hola cariño –saludó Kaho desde atrás y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Estabas tan concentrado en es escultura que casi me sentí celosa.

-¡Kaho! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Eriol desconcertado y se volvió a mirarla. Llevaba una blusa de manga larga y una escandalosa minifalda, con el cabello recogido y unas enormes gafas escondiendo sus facciones.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a verte –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Le dije a Nakuru, que estaría en Japón unos días, es obvio también que no te pasó mi recado, seguramente no te ha pasado tampoco ninguno de los anteriores.

-Hemos estado ocupados.

-Eso me han dicho –dijo Kaho no muy convencida y barrió con la mirada la escultura-. Interesante.

-Pero, ¿cómo supiste donde…?

-Muy fácil, fui a buscarte a tu casa, justo cuando llegaba tu salías, así que te seguí. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?

-Vine a ver a alguien.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?

-Buenas noches –saludó Nagano llegando con Tomoyo de la mano-. Los vi aquí tan absortos en mi trabajo que decidí acercarme. ¿Qué les parece?

Eriol no contestó más concentrado en Nagano y la forma en que pasaba la mano por la cintura de Tomoyo quien miraba a Kaho con disgusto y después pasaba la mirada a Eriol.

Kaho tampoco dijo nada pues notó al instante la actitud hostil de Eriol y de inmediato supo porque. Observó a Tomoyo y entrecerró los ojos para después posar su mirada en la escultura.

-Tú eres la modelo –dijo al fin con indiferencia.

-Sí, ella es mi modelo –respondió Etsuya orgulloso y acercó más a la chica.

-Interesante –comentó Kaho quitándose los lentes y mirando a Eriol.

-Gracias –sonrió Etsuya malinterpretando el gesto-. Pero si… eres Kaho Mizuqui –exclamó encantado, logrando que la modelo sonriera al fin-. Es un placer conocerte –estrechó su mano-. Ojalá algún día accedas a posar para mí.

-No posó desnuda –negó Kaho.

-Lástima.

-No posé desnuda –aclaró Tomoyo molesta.

-Cariño eso no es de la incumbencia de los demás –la regañó Etusuya y volvió a abrazarla-. ¿Y quién es el afortunado joven que la acompaña, señorita Kaho?

-Hiraguizawa –respondió Eriol entre dientes-. Y no estoy con la señorita, llegamos separados –añadió mirando a Tomoyo.

-Pero Eriol que grosero eres, claro que estamos juntos –y se inclinó contra su hombro.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa –concluyó Nagano-. Tomoyo me ha hablado de usted, tengo entendido que son amigos desde hace tiempo.

-Algo así –respondieron Tomoyo y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

Nadie pudo agregar nada más pues justo entonces anunciaron el inicio de la premiación.

-Ven cariño –dijo Nagano tomando la mano de Tomoyo-. Tenemos que buscar un lugar mejor -y sin despedirse la arrastró a la tarima donde los jueces se reunieron.

Tomoyo apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar a Eriol y vio como Kaho se abrazaba a él.

El director de la universidad dio un largo y aburrido discurso sobre la creatividad de los alumnos. Por fin se fueron anunciando los premios de 2º y 3er lugar. Los jóvenes artistas subieron al estrado a recibir su premio y dar un pequeño discurso. Después de algunas felicitaciones y fotos se guardo silencio para anunciar al ganador.

-Vamos, vamos –murmuraba Etsuya moviéndose nervioso.

-El primer lugar –anunciaba el director-. Nagano Etsuya y su obra titulada "Mujer".

-¡Sí, sí! –gritaba Etsuya brincando en su lugar, después de algunos alaridos, volvió a tomar a Tomoyo de la mano para llevarla consigo.

La joven sonreía y aplaudía mientras el director le entregaba una medalla a Etsuya y un cheque. Después de eso Etsuya se apodero del micrófono.

-Conforme fui creando mi obra –dijo emocionado-, sabía que sería mi mejor creación hasta el momento. Y todo gracias a mi modelo.

En el momento en que la señaló, Tomoyo se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza a Etsuya quien ya la jalaba para que subiera a su lado.

-Ella es mi musa, mi inspiración y la mujer que amo –entonces para asombro de todos la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de los brazos de Tomoyo y la atrajeron de un tirón hacia su cuerpo. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella. La joven sentía un destello de curiosidad. Eriol era el único que la había besado, pero al instante su curiosidad se volvió asco. Etsuya no olía tan delicioso como Eriol. La tomaba de los brazos con demasiada fuerza y apretaba los labios de ella contra sus propios dientes. No sentía nada del maravilloso calor que había experimentado con Eriol. No, se sentía aburrida. Incómoda. Deseaba fervientemente estar en otro lugar. Cerró con firmeza los labios y deseó que terminara pronto.

Cuando Etsuya por fin la soltó la multitud aplaudía emocionada. Ella buscó entre la gente pero ya no puedo ver a la única persona que le interesaba.

Eriol se había ido y Kaho con él.

--

Tomoyo todavía no sabía cómo todo había salido tan mal y sobre todo como es que había terminado ahí, sentada en una silla sola, rodeada de gente extraña que reía, bebía y bailaba por todo el lugar.

Después del beso que Etsuya le había dado frente a todo el mundo y de la desaparición de Eriol y Kaho, Tomoyo se había sentido tan furiosa como triste y este último sentimiento fue el que al final la invadió completamente.

Tal vez por eso se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente por Etsuya para ir a celebrar a su casa con algunos amigos. Todo ellos eran un poco raros y escandalosos. Sobre todo Ochida quien primero estaba besando a una chica y después a otra, las dos tan ebrias como él. Esa era una señal, tenía que salir de ahí.

Camino por el lugar, evitando a los jóvenes que trataban de bailar con ella o de volver a llenar su vaso, sin importarles que el vaso en cuestión estaba casi lleno. Tenía que encontrar a Etsuya o por lo menos su abrigo, afortunadamente la bolsa la tenía con ella.

-Hola cariño, ¿me buscabas? –saludó Etsuya con un vaso en la mano.

-Sí, quiero mi abrigo, me voy a casa.

-No puedes irte todavía, es muy pronto.

-Lo siento Etsuya pero no me siento de humor, me voy.

-Como quieras –replicó Etsuya dando un buen trago de su bebida para después limpiarse la nariz con insistencia-. Acompáñame.

-Pero mi abrigo…

-Iremos por el.

Tomoyo lo siguió entre el tumulto de gente, Etsuya bailaba y bromeaba con todos mientras se abría paso. Al fin llegaron a la escalera y fueron subiendo, en su camino se encontraron con algunas parejas que se besaban sin pudor. Al llegar arriba Etsuya siguió hasta el final del pasillo a la última puerta y la abrió.

-Hola chicos, ¿se divierten?

Cuando Tomoyo se asomó contuvo una exclamación al ver a un hombre sin camisa y subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón, una chica sentada en la cama, con el maquillaje corrida se abrochaba el sujetador. Al ver su expresión sonrió con burla y se colocó la blusa con torpeza.

-Tienes una cama estupenda amigo –dijo el hombre pasando un brazo por los hombros de la mujer.

-Cuando quieras –sonrió Etsuya y los despidió.

En el momento que Etsuya cerró la puerta el ruido de afuera se amortiguó, el olor y el desorden de la cama ahora ocupaban toda la atención de la joven.

-¿Y mi abrigo?

-Debe estar por aquí –dijo Etsuya encogiéndose de hombros, Tomoyo recelosa empezó a buscar-. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?

-Ya te dije que no estoy de humor.

-Es por el tal Hiraguizawa.

-No debiste besarme –dijo ella al fin.

-¿Por qué no? Prácticamente te declaré mis sentimientos frente a todos.

-Tú no me quieres Etsuya, fue la emoción del momento.

-Yo no lo creo, llevó sintiendo esto desde hace tiempo, desde que moldeaba tu figura con mis manos –sin aviso la abrazó por la cintura.

-¡Etsuya! –protestó ella.

-¿No lo sientes cariño? ¿No sientes el calor?

-¡No! –gritó Tomoyo y sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Etsuya cubrió su boca acallando sus protestas con un beso duro y ardoroso. Tomoyo luchó como pudo pero solo logró que trastabillaran y su cabeza golpeó con fuerza la pared. Por un momento su vista se nubló y las piernas no le respondían, así que instintivamente se agarró a él con fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

-Muy bien –dijo él con voz profunda y grave-. Agárrate a mi cariño. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo.

Tomoyo tembló en respuesta y él la besó y le chupó el cuello. Ella casi se desmayó pero se mordió el labio con fuerza para conservarse lúcida.

-Bésame –le ordenó él con fiereza.

Pero ella no podía. No podía besarlo, ni gritar, ni siquiera respirar, porque los dedos de Etsuya ya estaban sobre los botones del vestido, este cayó inerte a sus pies, él dio un pasó atrás y volvió a atraerla para después empujarla y hacerla caer en la cama.

Tomoyo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de nada cuando él ya estaba encima. Sus manos impacientes subieron por sus brazos hasta los hombros y volvieron a bajar para sujetarle las muñecas.

-¡Basta! –gritó Tomoyo todavía con ropa interior puesta y Etsuya tocándola de forma tan íntima que su corazón latió acelerado por el pánico e intentó tomar un poco de aire.

Él volvió a besarla pero Tomoyo se apartó buscando aire. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho cuando él la levantó y la atrajo contra sí, empujando sus caderas contra las de él, de modo que su erección quedase colocada entres sus muslos, ella sintió escapar un sollozo.

Etsuya no pareció notar su pánico y en un segundo se quito la camisa para después tomar su rostro con las manos para obligarla a girar la cabeza e introducir la lengua en su boca, ella se puso rígida y golpeó sus hombros con fuerza.

Tampoco pareció notar eso y siguió apretando su pelvis contra la de ella y besándola en el cuello.

-Etsuya para.

Las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar de sus ojos y un verdadero sollozo se abrió paso por su garganta.

-¡Etsuya, por favor, detente! ¡BASTA! –gritó con fuerza y alcanzó a golpearlo con fuerza en el oído.

-¡Estúpida! –masculló él atontado por el golpe. Tambaleándose se puso de pie murmurando maldiciones.

-¡Perra estúpida! –escupió mareado-. Voy a ir por un trago y si vuelvo y te encuentro todavía aquí… Voy a enseñarte cómo se comporta una verdadera mujer.

Tomoyo ni siquiera esperó porque terminara de cerrar la puerta cuando ya estaba fuera de la cama poniéndose el vestido, tardó demasiado en abrocharse el mismo y en buscar su bolso. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y corrió por el pasillo, voló escaleras abajo, rezando porque Etsuya no apareciera. Cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó que la llamaban y se apresuró a salir y siguió corriendo. Afuera estaba lloviendo pero a ella eso no le importó.

--

Eriol estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, con una copa en la mano y Canela echada a su lado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

El mal humor que lo aquejaba comenzaba a desaparecer pero otro sentimiento le apretaba el corazón con fuerza, robándole el ánimo.

Bebió el contenido de su copa y acarició la cabeza de Canela.

"_Tomoyo" _

Tomoyo, Tomoyo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Tendría que haberse quedado, golpear a Nagano en la cara y quitarle la idiota sonrisa del rostro. Tenía que buscar a Tomoyo pensó decidido pero antes…

-¡Que noche tan aburrida! –Se quejó Kaho dejándose caer a su lado-. Vete de aquí fuera –le dijo a Canela.

Ella le respondió con un gruñido y no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Que perro tan corriente y tonto. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado? –preguntó restregándose a él y bajó su tono de voz-. ¿Por qué no vamos arriba?

-No –respondió Eriol sin mirarla y volvió a acariciar a Canela.

-Es por ella ¿verdad? –preguntó kaho y lo obligo a mirarla-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en _esa_ mocosa cuando me tienes a tu lado?

No hubo respuesta.

-Creo que has olvidado lo que es una mujer de verdad –replicó impaciente-. Pero ya me encargaré de recordártelo.

Y dicho esto se colocó sobre sus piernas ganándose un ladrido de Canela quien se alejó refunfuñando. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó. Eriol recibió el beso con indiferencia pero poco a poco se encontró respondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

El señor Tarisume en ese momento apareció en la puerta pero de inmediato se giró sobre sus pies y agradeció al cielo que su esposa no se encontrara en casa porque pondría el grito en el cielo. Canela al parecer opinaba lo mismo pues salió del salón muy molesta y subió las escaleras para perderse en el piso superior.

Tarisume iba a regresar a la cocina cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta exterior y se apresuró a contestar el llamado.

-Mansión Hiraguizawa, buenas noches.

-¿Se-señor Ta-tarisume? –tiritó Tomoyo.

-Señorita Tomoyo –exclamó el hombre mirando hacia el salón-. ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

-E-está Eriol? ¿Po-podría de-dejarme entrar?

-Sí, si –asintió con nerviosismo-. Enseguida –y apretó el botón que accionaba la apertura de la puerta y se volvió a mirar en dirección al salón, temiendo una tragedia deseo que su esposa estuviera ahí.

Eriol deslizaba las manos por los brazos de Kaho pero al llegar a los hombros se detuvo, la agarró con firmeza y la alejó de él.

-No puedo –dijo sin aliento-. No puedo hacer esto –la apartó con todo el cuidado que pudo y se puso de pie para empezar a pasear por la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó ofendida-. Nunca te habías comportado así.

-Kaho quiero que entiendas de una buena vez…

Se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos en el recibidor, enseguida escuchó a Canela ladrar agitada. Sin mirar a Kaho caminó hasta la puerta para mirar asombrado la escena frente a él.

-Señorita Tomoyo –exclamaba Tarisume cerrando la puerta-. Debió decirme, creí que venía en auto.

-Yo-yo no te-tengo auto –intentó sonreír mientras veía el suelo mojado bajo sus pies, Canela jugueteaba a su alrededor y subía sus patas delanteras sobre ella-. ¿Y-y E-Eriol?

Al escuchar su nombre Eriol salió de su aturdimiento y se apresuró a acercarse a la joven.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó tomándola por los hombros-. ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Y tú abrigo?

En el momento en que lo vio, Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta y contuvo a duras penas las ganas de abrazarlo y llorar. Tartamudeó tratando de explicarse pero hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo que le diría.

Cuando había salido corriendo de casa de Etusya no se detuvo a pensar en nada hasta que encontró un taxi. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue dar la dirección de "La Casa de las Rosas". Ya ahí afuera bajo la lluvia, tampoco pensó en nada más que entrar a la casa que consideraba su refugio.

-Tu-tuve un con-contratiempo –dijo con vergüenza. Como iba a explicarle a esos dos hombres lo que había ocurrido-. Yo… Etsu…

Se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando sobre los hombros de Eriol. Kaho Mizuqui estaba parada con actitud altanera en la puerta del salón. Los dos hombres se volvieron para ver lo que había silenciado a la joven aunque ya imaginaban lo que podía ser.

-Lo-lo siento –se disculpó, pasó saliva y continuó-. No sa-sabía, no pensé –evitó mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Po-podrías pedirme un taxi?

-Nada de eso –replicó Eriol con firmeza-. Señor Tarisume lleve a Tomoyo arriba a la habitación de siempre, enseguida enviaré a una de las chicas para que le prepare un baño caliente.

-No-no quiero ser una mo-molestia. Tienes visitas.

-Ahora mismo subirás a quitarte esa ropa mojada –ordenó él mirándola a los ojos-, antes de que pesques una pulmonía, llamaré a los Kinomoto para decirles que te quedaras aquí.

-No, no voy a quedarme –negó ella mirando de soslayo a Kaho-. "_No con ella aquí_" –pensó con dolor.

-Señor Tarisume, llévela arriba –ordenó Eriol sin dejar de mirarla-. Subiré después.

Tomoyo no se sintió con fuerzas para seguir protestando y se dejó llevar por el señor Tarisume. Canela los siguió ya más tranquila, como si notara lo serio de la situación.

En cuanto empezaron a subir las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina para buscar a una de las chicas del servicio. Cuando salía de ahí minutos más tarde una joven pasó detrás de él para subir mientras otra ya sacaba artículos de limpieza para secar el piso mojado. Eriol caminó hacia su estudio e hizo la llamada a los Kinomoto, sin alarmarlos explicó lo sucedido y aseguró que al otro día el mismo la llevaría a casa.

Al colgar el teléfono se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio, apoyó los codos en este y ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

Tomoyo había ido a buscarlo pensó con el corazón acelerado. Y si hubiera llegado un par de minutos antes, lo habría encontrado con Kaho. No podía creer lo estúpido que era y lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Él dolor que le habría provocado si ella los hubiese visto. El mismo dolor que él había sentido al ver que Etsuya cuando la besaba.

Algo había pasado concluyó más tranquilo y eso lo preocupaba. Miró hacia el techo pensando en su aspecto. Algo había pasado y lo averiguaría esta misma noche, pero antes… miró la puerta con resolución, había algo más que debía arreglar ya mismo.

Salió del estudio y camino al salón, antes de entrar se topo con Tarisume que llevaba a Canela con él.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ya está tomando su baño.

-Bien, haga que le suban un chocolate caliente. No –titubeó un segundo-. Súbalo usted mismo y espere hasta que lo termine. Y no deje que se vaya.

-No tiene que preocuparse por eso, ya arreglé que se ocupen de su ropa mojada, no podrá irse no esta noche.

-Perfecto –miró al salón suspirando con fuerza.

-Buena suerte joven –dijo Tarisume, Canela lanzó un ladrido animándolo.

-Gracias, a los dos, la necesitaré.

Cuando entró al salón vio a Kaho sentada con las piernas cruzadas y una copa en la mano, no parecía muy feliz.

-¿Terminaste de ocuparte de tu _amiga_? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Todavía no.

-¿Podemos continuar con lo que habíamos comenzado? –preguntó señalando el sillón.

-Kaho he intentado que entiendas que lo nuestro ha terminado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que terminar? –Insistió ella con terquedad-. ¿Por ella?

-Si por Tomoyo, yo la…

-¡No lo digas! –Interrumpió levantando la mano, dejó su copa a un lado y se puso de pie-. No me interesa saber cuáles son tus sentimientos por ella.

Dio algunos pasos en silencio y al fin se decidió a continuar.

-Nunca me he engañado respecto a la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos –se acercó lentamente a él-. Y nos llevamos muy bien en la cama.

-Kaho.

-Permíteme terminar –pidió ella ya junto a él y jugo con las solapas de su chaqueta-. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que aparecería una mujer como… -hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Tomoyo –terminó Eriol con impaciencia.

-Si, como ella. Alguien a quien considerarás especial y con la que tal vez querrías casarte, ¿me equivoco?

-No. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Nunca hemos sido una pareja como tal, así que no veo porque un detalle tan insignificante como el matrimonio deba separarnos.

-Kaho –dijo el tomándole las muñecas para detenerla.

-¿Si? –suspiró inclinándose hacia él, ofreciéndole sus labios.

-Cuando dije que habíamos terminado eso es lo que quise decir.

-Eres un idiota –susurró ella soltándose con fiereza-. Pero ya volverás a mí y me rogarás que te reciba en mis brazos.

-Arreglé que te pidieran un taxi, ya debe estar por llegar, tú me disculparas si no te acompaño, pero tengo asuntos más importantes que atender –se dirigió a la puerta y se giro para verla-. Adiós y buena suerte.

Salió justo antes de que un vaso se estrellara en la pared.

Eriol ya subía por las escaleras cuando se topo con Tarisume en el primer descanso. Volvía con la taza de chocolate vacía.

-¿Cómo está?

-La dejé con una de las chicas, le está ayudando a secarse el cabello, ya hemos preparado la cama, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Algo está mal. No parece la misma de siempre.

-Sí, yo también lo noté –dijo mirando hacia arriba-. Iré a verla –se miró y percibió el perfume de Kaho-. Pero primero me daré un baño rápido.

Antes de que Tarisume respondiera oyeron que algo se rompía en el salón.

-Tarisume, le agradeceré enormemente si acompaña a la señorita Mizuqui a la puerta, antes de que rompa la porcelana de mi abuela.

-Será un placer joven –sonrió Tarisume pensando que a su señora no le importaría perder algunas piezas si no volvía a saber de Kaho Mizuqui.

--

Apenas le tomó 10 minutos a Eriol quitarse todo el rastro de Kaho. Con unos jeans, un suéter y el cabello todavía húmedo llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo, pero nadie contestó, giró el picaporte y se adentro en la en la oscuridad.

-¿Tomoyo?

El silencio y un amortiguado sollozo fueron su respuesta, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho se acercó a la cama donde distinguió la figura de Tomoyo que le daba la espalda.

-Tomoyo.

-No tenías que venir a verme –dijo ella con voz trémula-. No descuides a tu visita por mí.

-Kaho ya se fue –dijo sentándose a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello-. Le dije que prefería estar contigo y me despedí de ella para siempre.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí –asintió él apartando el cabello que cubría las húmedas mejillas-. Tomoyo, ¿te sientes mal?

-No.

-Estás llorando –afirmó él.

-No.

-Pasaré por alto esa mentira tan obvia –le susurró al oído-. Te ofreceré mi hombro para llorar en él.

Tomoyo pareció pensarlo unos segundos y lentamente se volvió hacia él. Apenas y podía verlo pero sabía que sonreía.

-Eriol – sollozó abrazándose a él-. Eriol.

-Shh, tranquila princesa. Todo está bien, prometo que no volveré a ver a Kaho otra vez, la he despedido esta vez. No me buscará más.

-Yo no quería besarlo –dijo ella hipando-. Te lo juro que no.

-Ya lo sé princesa, lo sé. Cuando vi que te besaba me sentí tan celoso y furioso que tuve que salir de ahí.

Eriol siguió abrazándola y susurrando palabras que la tranquilizaran pero nada parecía funcionar.

-Hay algo más ¿verdad? – Tomoyo se tensó pero asintió temblorosa-. Puedes decírmelo –la animó-. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Es que... no te enojes conmigo, por favor –sollozó aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-No, no voy a enojarme contigo –prometió sinceramente-. No podría.

Tomoyo siguió llorando sin decir nada más. Eriol sintió miedo y desesperación pero se esforzó en no demostrarlo.

-Toma, bebe esto –se incorporó para ofrecerle el vaso de agua que habían dejado en la mesita de noche, ella se sentó y bebió obediente.

Encendió la luz de la lámpara y la observó con cuidado. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Seguía bebiendo agua lentamente evitando su mirada.

-Ahora vengo –le dijo besando su frente y fue al baño donde tomó una toalla y la metió bajo el agua para humedecerla.

Cuando volvió Tomoyo ya había dejado el vaso en la mesita y se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo desechable, Eriol le ofreció otro y se sentó a su lado. Con mucho cuidado le limpio la cara con la toalla. Ella todavía hipaba pero estaba más tranquila.

-¿No vas a decirme lo que pasa? –preguntó tomando su cara entre las manos y buscando su mirada.

Tomoyo asintió pero no dijo nada, él la soltó pero siguió sentado a su lado tratando de no presionarla.

-Es que… -empezó ella con un suspiró trémulo-. Etsuya me llevó a su casa, había una fiesta con mucha gente extraña –en ningún momento levantó la vista-. No quise beber nada y después de un rato lo busqué para decirle que quería irme, me dijo que subiéramos a buscar mi abrigo y…

Eriol sintió mucho frío y después un golpe de calor sofocante. No podía respirar, ni moverse, agradecía que ella no lo mirara pues no podía ocultar todo el miedo y el odio que sentía. La dejó continuar.

Tomoyo continuó reviviendo lo sucedido, tartamudeaba y se mordía el labio por momentos, pero a pesar de la vergüenza y el miedo también sintió cierto alivio al contarle todo. Al terminar volvió a acostarse y se acomodó de lado hacia él pero evitó mirarlo.

-Tenías razón, respecto a él. No quise escucharte, fue mi culpa, no debí ir con él.

Al escucharla hablar así algo despertó en él y al fin pudo moverse y mirarla, se acostó a su lado apoyándose en un codo para mirarla.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Sí, sí –insistió cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar.

-Mírame Tomoyo –pidió él limpiando sus mejillas.

-No puedo.

-Mírame –insistió besando suavemente sus labios-. Abre los ojos.

Ella obedeció encontrándose con su cálida mirada, lo que la hizo suspirar con alivio.

-Te amo –confesó Eriol suavemente-. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Oh Eriol –sollozó ella-. Yo también te amo.

Eriol limpió sus lágrimas y se acercó más a ella. Sus labios rozaron los de ella suavemente, luego con más decisión. La abrazó. Escuchó un suave suspiro al mover la cabeza para cambiar el ángulo y seguir besándola. Sintió que lo abrazaba por el cuello, sus dedos vagaban por sus cabellos produciéndole calor.

El beso fue más profundo, tanto que ella se sintió mareada. El beso de Eriol fue tan suave, que fue apartando la terrible experiencia con Etsuya de su mente.

Él no la apresuró en ningún momento, fue ella la que apartó las sabanas buscando sentirlo más cerca, se apretó contra él y sintió sus manos vagando por su espalda de forma tranquilizadora.

Se separaron apenas lo necesario y únicamente porque necesitaban respirar.

-Besarte siempre ha sido como estar en el cielo –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Eriol –gimió ella buscando sus labios.

-Espera –pidió pegando su frente a la de ella, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos-. Necesito saber, ¿me contaste todo lo que sucedió? ¿No me estás ocultando nada? –Él sintió su miedo-. Nada cambiará lo que siento por ti, nada; pero necesito saber…

-Te lo dije todo, te juro que si, no pasó nada –aseguró desesperada.

-Tranquila princesa –susurró abrazándola-. Voy a cuidar de ti siempre.

-No quiero volver a verlo –dijo ella ocultando la cara en su hombro.

-No lo verás –prometió él.

Estuvieron así durante algunos minutos, Tomoyo empezó a sentir sueño pero recordó algo y no quiso esperar para preguntar.

-Eriol.

-Mmm –murmuró él mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Me habías dicho que hoy hablaríamos.

-Si –asintió él para mirarla-. Quería decirte que te amo y que quiero que seas mi novia.

-Eriol –exclamó ella sonriendo por primera vez esa noche.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí –asintió sonriendo aún más-. Sí quiero –y buscó sus labios para besarlo, pero él la detuvo.

-No nos ocultaremos –aclaró él muy serio, ella estuvo de acuerdo-. Todo el mundo sabrá que eres mía, mi novia.

-Y tú mío, solo mío.

-Sí –sonrió él antes de besarla.

Mientras sentía sus labios y abría la boca para recibirlo, Tomoyo deseó que el tiempo se detuviera y que esa noche durara para siempre.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: Bueno, ahora no podrán quejarse, actualice más rápido que la vez anterior y puedo decirles que ya he empezado con el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que pensarán que soy mala por dejarlo ahí pero déjenme decirles que estuve tentada en cortar el capítulo mucho antes, como por ejemplo cuando Nagano la llevo a su habitación, o cuando Tomoyo llegó y descubrió a Kaho en casa de Eriol, pero decidí seguirle (estaba demasiado emocionada escribiendo), hasta este final. La primera parte fue un poco más difícil porque no tenía ni idea de que poner, aunque estaba segura de que quería poner a Nakuru y Touya y a Shaoran y Sakura, espero que a todos les haya gustado. Las que temían que Nagano se propasara con Tomoyo pues verán que tenían razón. Pero no se preocupen, Eriol encontrara la manera de hacerlo pagar, mi mente ya está trabajando en ello. Como dije, nos estamos acercando al final y es muy emocionante.**

**Un beso a mis betas Crystal23 y Pami, sin su ayuda este capítulo hubiese quedado horrible. Un saludo para sabaku no marian, disculparas mi mala memoria pero no entendí porque debía mencionarte :P**

**Antes de despedirme, nuevamente les pregunto sobre algunos nicks que llegaron a mi msn: elyzhang95, soycooladerb. Si no son de alguien conocido no los aceptare en mi msn.**

**Hasta pronto**


	25. Chapter 25

Cap 25

**Simplemente… ¿amigos?**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 25**

Despertó poco a poco sintiendo una paz infinita. Todavía no abría los ojos pero sonreía. Aún no amanecía, la claridad empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana.

Con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa en los labios se deleito con el contacto del cálido y frágil cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

-Eriol –la escuchó murmurar con cierta urgencia mientras su cuerpo se agitaba-. Eriol –repitió con más fuerza.

Él se incorporó rápidamente y apoyado en un codo se dio cuenta que ella aún dormía. Con cuidado la rodeó con sus brazos y la hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo –le murmuró al oído-. No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Yo cuidare de ti, princesa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la escuchara suspirar, ella aún en sueños lo rodeó con un brazo y acomodó mejor su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

Eriol sonrió tranquilo y orgulloso por ser capaz de calmarla así, también de lo bien que encajaban abrazados. Besó su cabeza y peinó su cabello con las manos y pensó en lo sucedido el día anterior.

No volvería a dejarse llevar por los celos. Tampoco volvería a ver a Kaho, eso era seguro. Pero sobre todo no dejaría que alguien, quien fuera volviera a lastimar a Tomoyo.

Sin darse cuenta, abrazó a la chica un poco más pegándola a su cuerpo desnudo, tembló de miedo y furia al recordar el relato de Tomoyo. Se encargaría de hacerle pagar a Nagano, de un modo u otro. Investigaría sobre él y le daría donde más pudiera dolerle. Se arrepentiría del daño que le había hecho a una joven tan dulce e inocente y no le quedarían ganas de volver a hacer lo mismo a ninguna otra.

-¿Eriol? –murmuró Tomoyo levantando la cara para mirarlo-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no –negó él besando su frente-. ¿Qué iba a pasar?

-Te sentí tenso, creo que eso me despertó –bostezó levemente y después alargó el brazo para tocar su rostro con los dedos.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –besó sus dedos uno a uno, después atrajo su cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Tomoyo suspiró justo antes de que sus labios se unieran y se estiró mimosa para rodear su cuello con los brazos. Sin pudor se colocó sobre él para sentir la longitud de su cuerpo, su piel caliente, hacerle sentir lo bien que estaba ella a su lado.

Eriol le había enseñado lo que era el amor. Había sido tierno y gentil a cada paso. La elevó a las alturas y la sostuvo con su seguridad y fuerza. Al final sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo lo abrazó y descubrió que jamás podría amar a nadie como lo amaba a él.

Eriol se giró para quedar encima sin dejar de besarla. Exploró sus labios lentamente reconociendo su sabor. Ella los abrió dándole la bienvenida, sus lenguas bailaron al mismo ritmo, de la misma forma que lo hiciera mientras hacían el amor.

-No te arrepientas –le había dicho él entonces con la cabeza oculta en su cuello.

-No, nunca –respondió ella feliz-. Nunca, nunca me arrepentiré.

Después de eso él la había besado y se había retirado para ocuparse del preservativo y después de ella borrando con cuidado los rastros de su virginidad. Al terminar se acostó a su lado y se abrazaron, ella se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Tomoyo se despertó sintiendo su protección y fuerza, pero también algo más que él no quiso revelar y ahora la besaba haciéndola olvidarse de todo.

-Tomoyo -murmuró él sin respiración-. Tenemos que parar.

-No –gimió ella aferrándose a él y trato de besarlo pero él se negaba.

-Princesa, es demasiado pronto para ti –ella negó a pesar de no comprender-. Te sentirás adolorida.

-No –mintió ella pero él sabía que lo hacía y sonrió levantando una ceja-. Si, un poco –admitió con tristeza.

-Eres preciosa –dijo dándole un beso rápido-. Esperaremos.

-Está bien –aceptó ella y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Vuelve a dormir –le sugirió. Al poco rato ya oía su respiración tranquila.

Eriol pensó que no podría dormir pero al poco rato se encontró soñando con la princesa en sus brazos.

--

Unos golpes a la puerta los despertaron.

-Joven Eriol, joven Eriol, ¿está ahí? –susurraba con urgencia desde afuera el señor Tarisume.

-Si, señor Tarisume, aquí estoy –respondió soñoliento mientras que Tomoyo aun en sus brazos se sonrojaba.

-Mi esposa está en la casa –dijo Tarisume.

-¡La señora Seri! –exclamaron los dos incorporándose en la cama.

-Le expliqué que la señorita Tomoyo está aquí y le esta preparando el desayuno. Me ha mandado a despertarlo a usted, ella subirá para despertar a la señorita.

-Demonios –tembló Eriol dando un salto fuera de la cama y buscó sus pantalones-. En un momento salgo.

Tomoyo se cubrió con la sábana pensando que reiría si no fuera por lo incómodo de la situación.

-¿Crees que la señora Seri se enojará conmigo? –preguntó preocupada.

-No, contigo no, pero a mi me gritará hasta dejarme sordo –dijo al tiempo que se ponía el suéter y buscaba sus lentes.

-Tú no te aprovechaste, yo quería –susurró alcanzándole sus lentes.

-Lo sé –sonrió él inclinándose sobre la cama hasta tener su rostro a la misma altura-. Pero ella no lo verá así. Está tarde iremos a visitar a mi abuela y le diremos la noticia. Ahora eres mi novia.

-Si –sonrió ella feliz.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

La besó profundamente y gimió con pesar pues le costaba mucho trabajo separarse de ella.

-Te amo –repitió antes de correr a la puerta.

Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil hasta que lo vio cerrar la puerta, se tocó los labios y sonrió emocionada. Por fin se decidió a levantarse. Se sintió un poco adolorida pero más feliz que nunca. Buscó por el suelo la bata que le habían prestado, cuando la encontró corrió al baño para darse un baño rápido.

Hizo lo posible por apresurarse, no quería que la señora Seri se molestara en subir. Aunque también esperaba que alguien pudiera prestarle algo de ropa, pues no quería volver a ponerse el vestido de la noche anterior. No quería nada que le recordase lo sucedido.

Decidida a no deprimirse se concentró en recordar cada detalle de la noche en brazos de Eriol, sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias. Recordó el pequeño dolor que sintió, pero no fue nada comparado con las sensaciones que le siguieron.

Se secó con la toalla y se puso el camisón, para después mirarse al espejo. Se sentía diferente, feliz pero diferente. ¿Se le notaría? Se preguntó sonrojada y salió del baño para descubrir que la señora Seri ya estaba ahí recogiendo la cama.

-Buenos días señora Seri –saludó ella radiante.

La señora Seri iba a responderle alegre pero al retirar las sábanas se quedó muda e inmóvil, con la mirada fija en la mancha que había en la cama.

Tomoyo curiosa se acercó a ver que pasaba y se llevó una mano a la boca para contener una exclamación al descubrir lo que veía la mujer. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se sonrojó profundamente.

-Yo… yo… yo… -tartamudeó la joven tratando de explicarse, aunque no quería mentirle a la señora Seri.

-¡Voy a colgarlo de las orejas! –exclamó Seri furiosa al tiempo que arrojaba las sabanas a un lado y se dio la vuelta para caminar con decisión a la puerta-. ¡Pero antes le diré unas cuantas cosas a ese ingrato!

-Señora Seri, no –suplicó Tomoyo corriendo hacia ella-. Por favor, señora Seri, no le diga nada a Eriol.

-¿Cómo no le voy a decir nada? Se aprovechó de ti y aprovechó que ni mi señora ni yo estábamos en la casa.

-No señora Seri, no fue así –negó ella poniéndose contra la puerta-. Por favor, deje que le explique.

-¿Qué me expliques, qué? ¿Porque ese muchacho no pudo comportarse?

-Señora Seri… -suplicó compungida.

-¡No! Puedo entender que se involucre con mujeres como Kaho Mizuki, que hombre con sangre en las venas podría negarse cuando una mujer así regala sus favores –y tomó aire-. Pero que se aproveche de una señorita… ¡Es imperdonable!

-Señora Seri, él no se aprovechó… yo también quería.

-¡Tomoyo!

-Por favor, deje que le explique.

-Nada de lo que digas podrá convencerme. ¡Se aprovechó de nuestra ausencia! ¿Qué otra explicación hay? ¡Y nosotras que estábamos tan orgullosas de la educación que le hemos dado! -gime compungida y furiosa.

-Y siempre deben de estarlo. Pero deje que le explique, por favor.

Tomoyo la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la pequeña mesita donde descansaba la bandeja de desayuno que Seri había llevado. Ahí se sentaron en unas sillas y la joven comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido el día anterior. Desde el concurso, la escultura desnuda, el premio de Nagano, el beso que este le diera, la partida de Eriol con Kaho y lo sucedido en casa del escultor.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar pues se dio cuenta que la señora Seri la miraba horrorizada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eriol no debió dejarte ahí con ese infeliz.

-Señora Seri –dijo Tomoyo tomando sus manos-. Lo hecho, hecho está. Eriol ya se siente bastante mal, no quiero que se sienta peor. En todo caso yo no debí ir con Nagano a su fiesta.

-Pero…

-Nada malo pasó –insistió la joven cerrando los ojos-. Nada malo pasó.

Seri conmovida se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó, así estuvieron largo rato hasta que Tomoyo continuó con su relato.

-Me pidió que fuera su novia –decía al final sonriendo-. Y yo dije que si y después… No pude, no pudimos detenernos, él me ama señora Seri y yo lo amo tanto.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Lo sé, señora Seri, se lo que dirá. Debimos esperar pero… no pudimos. Fuimos cuidadosos, bueno Eriol fue cuidadoso, yo no pensé en nada más. Señora Seri usted debe entendernos, por favor –suplicó apretando sus manos.

La señora Seri la observó y guardó silencio pensativa, volvió su mirada a la cama y después a la joven frente a ella.

-Entiendo –dijo al fin-. Aunque no lo apruebo. Ese jovencito debió esperar.

-Lo hicimos los dos señora Seri, no lo olvide. Aunque no quiero que esté enojada conmigo.

-No, no me enojaré contigo –aseguró la mujer tomando su rostro entre las manos.

-Tampoco con Eriol.

-Eso es más difícil, pero está bien. Tampoco me enojaré con él.

-Gracias señora Seri. ¿Le dirá lo que pasó a Anessa-sama?

-No lo sé, tal vez. Pero no ahora, más adelante.

-Está bien –aceptó Tomoyo sabiendo que no podía pedirle más.

-Ahora voy a llevarme las sábanas, no quiero que nadie más las vea.

-Gracias señora Seri –dijo abrazándola-. Por todo, gracias.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho.

-¿Si? –preguntó levantando los ojos a ella.

-No lo dudes.

-Yo también la quiero.

-Bien, bien –dijo Seri palmeando su espalda y conteniendo las lágrimas-. Desayuna mientras me ocupo de esto, después te traeré tu ropa.

-Señora Seri, respecto a eso. ¿Podría conseguirme otra ropa? No quiero volver a ponerme ese vestido.

-Comprendo. Yo me encargaré, no te preocupes.

--

En el concurrido pasillo del hospital la pareja camina en calma y tomados de la mano mientras la joven va sosteniendo en su otro brazo un enorme ramo de flores. Cuando el hombre a su lado toca a la puerta un par de veces no espera respuesta para ingresar dándole paso a ella misma mientras escucha la voz de la anciana saludarles.

-¡Que gusto que hayan venido! –saluda Anessa-sama recibiéndoles con una tenue sonrisa y mirándoles a los ojos. Mientras la enfermera retira los restos del desayuno. Eriol se aproxima a su abuela besándole la mejilla mientras ella le aprieta la mano diciéndole. - ¿Seri mandó algo contigo?

-¿Algo, abuela? –pregunta mientras Tomoyo saluda la anciana también con un beso en la mejilla. Anessa espera a que la enfermera se retire con la bandeja para decir. – Si, comida… ya no soporto la comida del hospital.

Eriol sonríe sutilmente ante la solicitud sonando infantil departe de su abuela.

–Lo siento. Pero no ha mandado nada con nosotros. Tal vez traerá algo cuando te visite.

-Creo que debe de comer lo que le sirven aquí –opina la joven con una sonrisa gentil mientras rellena un florero cerca de la cama de la anciana con flores frescas reemplazando las que estaban algo mareadas–. Es el mejor hospital del país…

-Tienes razón pero no es el mejor hospital en asuntos de comida –suspira con melancolía–. Extraño el sazón de Seri –observando las flores un instante sonríe para decir–. Esas son del jardín.

-Así es –responde Eriol–. Fue idea de Tomoyo ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta… gracias, querida –responde complacida observando la mirada de la joven. La estudia un instante y luego observa a su nieto con una mirada curiosa. El silencio cae en la habitación y nadie hace nada por eliminarlo mientras Tomoyo se sienta a su lado-. ¿Cómo estuvo el concurso?

Tomoyo no le responde y observa a Eriol a su lado mientras un sonrojo adorna a la jovencita a lo que Eriol responde por ella:

–Es una historia larga… -Anessa se perturba un segundo ante el silencio de Tomoyo y la respuesta de su nieto a lo que el británico agrega-. Estuvo interesante…

-¿Interesante?

Eriol comenta a su manera que Etsuya gano el concurso con la escultura de Tomoyo y le adelanto las características que al final salió sorpresivamente del artista tomándose la libertad de artista y Anessa noto el descontento de Eriol y la joven aunque parecía calmada si estaba un tanto incomoda con el asunto.

-¡Es una atrocidad! –replica Anessa visiblemente molesta-, él debió advertirte que haría esto… debió de contar con tu aprobación querida.

-Así es. Pero me hizo firmar un contrato antes de comenzar… ahí aclara que podía tener libertad… pero no me imaginaba que se tomaría tantas.

-Ninguno imaginó eso –insiste Eriol tomando su mano con ternura un instante-. Pero sabemos que ya eso no volverá a pasar.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Anessa muy curiosa viendo que Eriol aun mantiene su mano con la de la chica. El muchacho asiente y ella sonríe para añadir-. ¿Y cómo será eso?

-Tomoyo ya no posara para Etsuya –responde Eriol al tiempo que Tomoyo asiente.

-Me alegro mucho. En verdad no creo que sea una persona fiable luego de hacer eso contigo querida –dice aliviada–. Estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea… no lo dudes.

-No lo hago… -ahí observando al joven y luego a la anciana y se sonroja.

-¿Hay algo más que deba de saber?

-Si abuela. –dice Eriol tosiendo y notándose algo nervioso–. No sabemos cómo lo tomaras…

-¿Tomar? ¿Qué cosa querido?

-Es que… -dice Tomoyo nerviosa y mira nuevamente a Eriol–. Ehhhh…

-Tomoyo y yo… -interviene Eriol–. Somos novios. -Anessa –sama los observa un instante y sonríe.

-¡Es fantástico! ¡Qué maravillosa noticia!

-¿En serio no le molesta?

-¡Querida! ¡Claro que no! Nada me puede dar más alegría… ¡Qué emoción! ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto que no me han dicho nada?

-Apenas anoche –responde Eriol y mira a Tomoyo con complicidad a lo que ella se sonroja sutilmente.

Anessa los observa a ambos teniendo la impresión de que hay algo más tras sus miradas cómplices y nerviosas sonrisas.

-Pues nada más me da más alegría… vaya que te habías tomado tu tiempo muchacho –dice a modo de reprimenda a su nieto sonrojándolo-. ¡Tarde o temprano tenias que darte cuenta!

-¿A poco lo sabías, abuela?

-Desde la primera vez que los vi juntos –afirma Anessa sorprendiendo a su nieto–. Pero en eso te pareces mucho a tu padre, él no se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de tu madre hasta que la vio en una gala en la Opera de Londres acompañada de Lord Stevens.

-¿En serio abuela? –pregunta divertido ante aquella anécdota.

-Claro que sí. Cuando la vio entrar de la mano de Lord Stevens fue que se dio cuenta lo mucho que significaba ella para él. Siempre vivían peleando….incluso desde niños y los esfuerzos de sus padres y nosotros no valían nada… siempre vivían discutiendo incluso en el colegio. Luego cuando ambos asistieron a la universidad se odiaban. Mucho tenía que ver que tu padre siempre tenía una actitud desenfadada como tú y rara vez podíamos decir que pensaba… - sonrojando a su nieto pues es su misma personalidad–. Pero al final, le gano la partida a Lord Stevens pero le tomo mucho tiempo a él para que tu madre confiara lo bastante para darle una oportunidad…

Tomoyo sonríe ante su anécdota. Eriol en verdad se parece mucho a su padre y podía imaginarse aquella misma situación pero se siente complacida que Anessa-sama no tuviera reparos o impedimentos para su relación con Eriol.

Y más aun, está muy segura de los sentimientos de Eriol por ella.

--

Frustrado miró alrededor desde el interior de su auto, esperando a que apareciera el sujeto. Touya se esforzaba por disimular su impaciencia. Esa mañana muy temprano había recibido el mensaje con instrucciones precisas de esperar a Kaiganase en el estacionamiento de un conocido centro comercial, aunque a esa hora no había prácticamente nadie en el lugar, alcanzaba a ver a algunos empleados que llegaban.

De no ser por lo serio de la situación se reiría por lo sucedido, parecía sacado de una película de suspenso y a él nunca le agradó el papel del protagonista.

Aunque debía admitir que la que si le agradaba era la protagonista. Nakuru Akizuki era todo un misterio. Tan seria, eficiente y formal, pero algo le decía que había algo más escondido detrás de esa fría fachada y a él le encantaría descubrir el qué.

Hasta ahora solo había percibido su resistencia y algo parecido al miedo. También sabía sin temor a equivocarse que no le era indiferente. Ella no había podido ocultarlo, parecía adivinar el momento en que él aparecía en la oficina cada mañana y a pesar de su tensión lo buscaba con la mirada y cuando por fin lo encontraba la electricidad empezaba a fluir entre ellos.

Touya volvió a observar alrededor sin notar la más mínima seña de movimiento. Después volvió sus pensamientos a Nakuru, a la primera vez que la vio, la ropa que usaba, la forma en que llevaba peinado su cabello y el cosquilleo inmediato en sus dedos que deseaban soltar los apretados moños para poder peinar su cabello con los dedos.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan genuinamente atraído por una mujer. La primera vez que deseaba conocerla a profundidad antes de meterse en su cama y perderse en ella. Y sobre todo la primera vez que se sentía tan posesivo y protector con una mujer que no fuera su hermana.

Cuando Eriol Hiraguizawa había solicitado su ayuda y le había explicado su plan, supo que era una oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un puesto en Industrias Hiraguizawa, pero también notó lo riesgoso del asunto y que este involucraría también a la preciosa asistente, una oportunidad perfecta para conocerla pero también para asegurarse que ella estuviera a salvo.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en su entorno y de inmediato escuchó al auto acercarse, lo vio por el espejo retrovisor y al momento se estacionó justo al lado del suyo, de inmediato reconoció a Kaiganase y los dos bajaron de sus respectivos autos al mismo tiempo.

-Kinomoto –saludó Kaiganase a lo que Touya simplemente asintió sorprendiendo al hombre con su frialdad.

Había estado observando a Kinomoto desde que llegara a la empresa. Parecía ser un hombre frió, reservado y ambicioso, pero sobre todo parecía muy interesada en Nakuru Akizuki y esta le corresponde.

Kaiganase no pudo evitar una ligera mueca de disgusto, llevaba meses trabajando a Akizuki sin resultado y ese hombre llegaba y de inmediato captaba su interés y el de su jefe.

Touya se mantuvo en silencio consciente de estar siendo evaluado, pero no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con un tipo como ese.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí Kaiganase? –preguntó con rudeza-. Porque si solo vas a mirarme eso igual podía hacerlo en horario de oficina.

-Directo al grano ¿eh? –masculló el hombre ligeramente incómodo.

-¿No es mejor así? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué tan interesado estás en tu futuro?

-¿Mi futuro? No lo sé –respondió evasivo-. Estoy demasiado ocupado con mi presente.

-¿Y qué hay de tu posición en Industrias Hiraguizawa?

-Me agrada trabajar ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-La paga es buena y la compañía inmejorable.

-Por supuesto –concedió él con una mueca-. ¿Y si te ofreciera mejorar la paga?

-¿Y la compañía no? –preguntó con burla.

-No encontraras nada que Akizuki en la empresa, es un artículo de primera calidad, ¿no crees? Aunque eso ya debes saberlo.

A Touya no le gusto el comentario pero se mantuvo sereno y en silencio.

-Bueno, ¿te interesa o no? –preguntó Kaiganase impaciente.

-Depende de lo que tenga que hacer para mejorar mi salario y por supuesto de la cantidad –respondió con sequedad.

Kaiganase dijo una cifra a lo que Touya respondió con un silbido de sorpresa.

-Eso es mucho dinero, ¿a quién hay que matar?

-A nadie –se apresuró a responder nervioso-. No se trata de eso. Solo queremos información.

-¿Queremos? ¿Quiénes?

-¡Yo! Yo quiero información –corrigió.

-¿Qué clase de información?

-Toda la que puedas conseguir de la oficina de Hiraguizawa, todos los movimientos que conciernen a la empresa. En que invierte, con quien habla. Sabemos… sé, yo sé que se ha reunido con gente importante que había renunciado a la empresa hace un par de años. Quiero saber que planea

-Comprendo. ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a conseguir esa información? Llevo poco tiempo trabajando para Hiraguizawa.

-Pero estás muy cerca de Akizuki. Ella te gusta –aseguró sin dudarlo-. Y se que no le eres indiferente.

-¿Y?

-Sedúcela, consigue las claves de su computadora, registra su casa. Ella ha sido la mano derecha de Hiraguizawa desde hace años, sabrá todo lo que necesito saber.

-¿Y entonces qué? Te doy la información y descubrirán que fui yo quien la consiguió. ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-Tendrás mucho dinero como para preocuparte por eso.

-No es suficiente, quiero un puesto seguro en la empresa.

-No puedes… además no puedo darte eso.

Touya lo miró fijamente antes de hablar.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Veré que puedo hacer al respecto, pero no puedo prometer nada.

-Tendrá que hacerlo si quieres que trabaje para… ti.

-Veremos.

-Y quiero la mitad del dinero mañana.

-¡Imposible!

-Nada es imposible. Pero podría ser pasado mañana o la próxima semana si así lo quieres y solo entonces empezaré a buscar información.

-Bastardo –murmuró Kaiganase entre dientes.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, no me gustan los insultos.

-Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer.

-Una cosa más –lo detuvo Touya-. Como haga para conseguir la información es cosa mía. ¿Está claro?

-Pero…

-Lo que haga con Akizuki es cosa mía –insiste con firmeza y antes de que Kaiganase sospechara agregó-. No necesito que nadie me diga como seducir a una mujer, y menos tú.

-Como quieras, pero déjame advertirte que estaremos vigilando tus pasos. Ya sabemos que vives con tu padre y hermana y…

Touya no lo dejó terminar en un segundo lo agarró de las solapas de su saco y lo empujó contra el auto.

-No me gusta que me amenacen –explicó entre dientes-. Puedes decirle a tu jefe que se ande con cuidado conmigo.

-¿Mi jefe? N-no sé de que hablas –lanzó un quejido cuando Touya volvió a golpearlo contra el auto.

-Llevaré poco tiempo en la empresa pero no soy sordo ni estúpido. Se como están las cosas entre tú jefe y el mío. Y tengo una ligera idea de la información que ustedes, perdón –corrigió con sarcasmo-. Que tú necesitas –volvió a empujarlo contra el auto-. No me amenaces y aléjate de mi familia. ¿Entendido?

-Si –respondió el hombre con dificultad.

Touya no apartó la mirada de sus ojos hasta que lo soltó y se dirigió a su auto. Kaiganase se limitó a verlo partir.

--

Sakura bajó del auto y corriendo tanto como sus zapatos de tacón alto se lo permitieron llegó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta de "Eventos Dragón" y traspaso el umbral, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la oficina principal y sin tocar abrió la puerta de golpe.

-No lo podía creer cuando Kahu me avisó –exclamó en tono de censura-. Pero aun menos lo puedo creer ahora que te veo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí trabajo –replicó Fuutie pálida como el papel-. Es mi negocio y es mi deber manejarlo.

-Eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti, tu sentido del deber, pero ¿no te parece que estás exagerando?

-No –balbuceó Fuutie ahora de color verde y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más corrió al baño.

Sakura fue detrás de ella y le recogió el cabello para evitar que se ensuciara, cuando hubo terminado la ayudo a sentarse en el retrete y le limpio el rostro con una toalla húmeda.

-Deberías estar en tu casa – Fuutie negó levemente-. ¿Cómo es que Yue te dejó salir así?

-Tenía una junta en las afueras.

-Ahora entiendo.

-Solo vine a resolver unos asuntos.

-Pero si todo marcha perfectamente. El evento de este fin de semana está organizado, ya lo comprobé.

-Tú ya tienes bastante trabajo como para ocuparte de esto también.

-No es nada –aseguró Sakura ayudando a su jefa a llevar hasta el sillón de su oficina para que se recostara-. En serio Fuutie debes quedarte en casa al menos hasta que se te pasen las nauseas matutinas.

-¡Al fin has llegado! –suspiró Kahu con alivio mientras entraba a la oficina llevando una taza de té en las manos.

-Aquí está el chismoso traidor –murmuró Fuutie con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Fuutie! –exclamó Sakura tomando la taza de té.

-No te preocupes Sakura –aseguró Kahu-. A estado así desde que recibió la noticia, al parecer el mal humor es natural en las embarazadas.

Fuutie bufó provocando que sus empleados sonrieran.

-Voy por unas galletas, eso siempre la ayuda –Kahu guiñó el ojo antes de salir.

Sakura ayudó a Fuuite a acomodarse para poder tomar el té. La observó preocupada, aún se veía pálida.

Desde aquella tarde que habían ido a comer todos juntos vivían pendientes de ella. No solo eran las nauseas matutinas, sino los desmayos que a veces sufría.

-Estoy bien Sakura –aseguró Fuutie al notar su expresión-. El doctor dijo que las nauseas pasaran pronto.

-¿Y los mareos?

-Ya casi han desaparecido, solo necesitaba vitaminas y comer mejor. Lo que no entiendo es cómo esperan que me alimente mejor si me la paso vomitando.

-Por eso deberías estar en casa descansando.

Sakura aún no se recuperaba del susto que se llevó cuando al ir a buscar a Fuutie al baño del restaurante la encontrara sin sentido en el piso. Después de eso y con todo el ajetreo que se armó ya no había podido preguntar a Fuutie sobre el joven de la fiesta de disfraces, ella misma había estado demasiado ocupada como para pensar en eso.

-Solo necesito tiempo –dijo Fuutie sacándola de sus ensoñaciones-. Pronto estaré mejor y podré seguir trabajando con normalidad.

-Pero Fuutie…

-Muchas mujeres embarazadas trabajan y no digas nada más, con Yue, Shaoran y Meiling detrás de mí todo el tiempo ya tengo suficiente.

-Está bien –aceptó Sakura insegura al tiempo que Kahu volvía con un plato de galletas saladas.

Cuando Fuutie empezó a comérselas el color de su semblante mejoró. Los dos suspiraron aliviados.

-Ahora bien, quiero que entiendan algo –dijo Fuutie ya más recuperada-. No necesito que me cuiden como si fuera una inválida, solo que me ayuden un poco más –concedió con tranquilidad-. Pronto estaré bien.

-Como quieras –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tenemos fresas? –Preguntó Fuutie de repente-. ¿Y crema? ¿O miel?

-Tenemos todo eso –respondió Kahu conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías…?

-En seguida te lo traigo, fresas con crema a la orden.

-Y…

-Y un chorrito de miel, si ya se. Es el antojo de las mañanas –murmuró a Sakura y volvió a salir.

-Ya te sientes mejor –afirmó Sakura tomando la taza vacía.

-Sí, ya estoy bien ¿ves? No es nada –hizo el intento de ponerse de pie pero no pudo-. Oh-oh –exclamó al sentir un ligero mareo.

-Será mejor que te quedes sentada hasta que hayas comido algo.

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Podrías alcanzarme el frasco de vitaminas? Está en mi bolso.

-Con gusto.

-Yue se ha vuelto loco con todo esto –dijo Fuutie después de tomar sus vitaminas-. Quiere que este acostada todo el tiempo y ya está buscando una casa, en el departamento cabríamos perfectamente pero él quiere una casa con jardín para que el bebé pueda jugar –sonrió llevándose una mano al vientre todavía plano.

-Eres muy afortunada de tenerlo.

-Lo sé.

-Por eso deberías tomarte unos días, al menos hasta que pasen los mareos.

-Lo haré –prometió Fuutie-. Solo quería terminar algunas cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Estoy pensando pedir a Tomoyo que tome algunas fotos especiales que nos sirvan para publicidad, fotos con algunos momentos importantes en cada evento, claro con el permiso de nuestros clientes. También quiero fotos de la fiesta de disfraces, espero que ella tenga algunas por ahí guardadas.

-Seguramente sí.

-También llamé a una agencia de empleos para que nos manden a alguien para que nos ayude.

-Pero… ¿estás segura? ¿Realmente necesitamos a alguien más? Creí que Meiling te ayudaría unos días.

-Por favor, ¿Meiling? No tiene paciencia para esto –Sakura sonrió-. Debo admitir que tiene experiencia y no es tan mala organizando eventos. No por nada a ayudado a mi madre y a la suya en China con los eventos familiares pero no es lo mismo. Allá en China solo tiene que chasquear los dedos para hacer su voluntad, pero aquí no es igual.

-¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! –acusó Meiling desde la puerta.

-Hablando del rey de Roma –murmuró Fuutie-. Pues sí, aquí estoy.

-Toma –dijo Meiling tendiéndole la copa de fresas con crema-. Kahu te envía esto. En cuanto lo vi con eso en las manos supe para quien era. ¿No te cansas de eso? –Preguntó con una mueca y se volvió a Sakura-. Las come todo el tiempo ¿sabías? No hay otra cosa en su refrigerador. Y miel, frascos y frascos de miel.

Fuutie se encogió de hombros y tomó la primera cucharada.

-A Yue no le importa –replicó caprichosa y volvió a tomar otra cucharada.

-Pues seguramente le importará cuando sepa que estas aquí.

-No te atrevas –exclamó señalándola con la cuchara-. No te atrevas a llamarlo.

-Ni falta que hace, cuando fui a tu casa a verte, ya había dos mensajes en la contestadora y eran de tu marido. No tardara mucho en llamar para acá.

-No importa, ya estoy aquí y no puede hacer nada.

-Como quieras, pero ¿qué es tan importante que tengas que venir a hacer aquí?

En ese momento escucharon el timbre, Kahu se apresuró a contestar, se oyeron voces y después de eso Kahu volvió aparecer.

-Hay un hombre allá afuera –susurró entusiasmado-. Dice que lo manda la agencia para una entrevista.

-Sí, lo estaba esperando –confirmó Fuutie-. Pásalo a la oficina de Sakura, en un segundo voy -Fuutie miró con tristeza su copa con fresas a medio terminar e hizo el intento de levantarse lentamente pero volvió a sentarse-. Creo que tomará más de un segundo.

-Por todos los cielos. Yo haré la entrevista –ofreció Meiling.

-¡Espera! –gritaron Sakura y Fuutie al mismo tiempo.

-No es necesario –dijo Fuutie serenamente-. Sakura hará la entrevista, ella está mejor enterada de lo que necesitamos –la joven asintió-. En mi escritorio hay un par de hojas con lo que pedí a la agencia y también un pequeño cuestionario que ya tenía preparado. Cuando termines estaré lista para entrevistarlo yo, si es que crees que merece la pena, claro.

-Muy bien –dijo Sakura y tomó los papeles para después salir por la puerta.

-Eso pude hacerlo yo –aseguró Meiling ofendida

-Lo sé, pero quiero hablar contigo –replicó Fuutie volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá y tomando otra cucharada de fresas.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó su prima a la defensiva.

-Siéntate –a regañadientes Meiling obedeció-. Aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar.

-Hemos platicado montones de veces.

-Pero no sobre lo que a mí me interesa saber y tú sabes sobre que, siempre me cambias el tema.

-No entiendo.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste a Japón?

-Ya les dije, para ayudar a Shaoran.

-Eso es mentira.

-No, no lo es.

-Mamá te mando a vigilarlo.

-Tal vez –concedió Meiling recordando que no debía agitar a su prima. La vio tomar otra cucharada de fresas.

-¿Y por qué debes vigilarlo? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Por Kinomoto.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó tan sorprendida que dejó su copa a un lado-. ¿Por Sakura? ¿Por qué?

-Al principio yo también me sorprendí. Pero ella me dijo que había notado "algo" diferente en Shaoran y me mandó a comprobarlo.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué?

-No lo específicó, dijo que no quería darme detalles. Que sacara mis propias conclusiones.

-¿Y por qué no me dijo nada a mi?

-Porque estás recién casa y no tienes ojos más que para tu marido.

-¡Eso dijo mamá! –preguntó sonrojada.

-Algo así, además también dijo que eres muy amiga de Kinomoto y que no serías imparcial.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tu si? –rio Fuutie.

-Claro que si –aseguró ofendida-. Además he entendido que era lo que quería decir tía Ieran.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A Shaoran le gusta Kinomoto.

-No solo le gusta, está enamorado de ella.

-¿Tú también lo notaste?

-Por supuesto que sí, eso se nota de inmediato.

-¿Y crees que Kinomoto lo haya notado?

-Supongo que sí, aunque Sakura es muy distraída, pero eso no importa, ella también está enamorada de él, creo.

-¿De verdad? –murmuró pensativa.

-Pero, ¿qué le has contado a mamá?

-Solo que Shaoran está interesado en Kinomoto.

-¿Y qué dijo ella? –preguntó volviendo a tomar su copa con fresas.

-Pues nada, solo confirmó que vendría para la gala benéfica y que otras personas la acompañarían.

-¿Quiénes? –Meiling enumeró los nombres-. Pero esa es gente importante del clan Li.

-Lo sé -dice con firmeza y notándose preocupada.

-¿Será que vienen a evaluar a Sakura?

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos Meiling. Shaoran no solo está interesado en ella, te digo que está enamorado. Y seguro mamá lo sabe, tú solo confirmaste sus sospechas. Y por el otro lado Sakura, no sabe quien es en verdad mi hermano. Solo cree que nosotros somos personas que hacen negocios provenientes de China. No sabe que repercusión tiene el matrimonio de mi hermano en caso de que llegara a casarse.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué importancia puede haber en que esté enamorado?

-Toda la importancia del mundo y sobre todo para el Clan.

-¿Crees que tía piense que quiere casarse con ella? –pregunta más que interesada.

-Es seguro que si.

-Pero es muy pronto para saber…

-Shaoran nunca se ha mostrado interesado por nadie.

-Cierto –concedió Meiling pensativa-. Increíble. ¿Tía Ieran dejará que se case con una extranjera? Sabes que por años ha estado presentándole chicas de China, chicas relacionadas con el Clan. Recuerdo incluso que le presentó cinco hermanas a la vez para que se decidiera por una. Y estas estaban previamente aprobadas.

-No lo sé –murmuró Fuutie terminando sus fresas-. Pero eso es lo de menos, si es de su aprobación o no; si Shaoran está enamorado no dejará que nada lo haga cambiar de parecer.

-Tienes razón –respondió Meiling con tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? ¿A mí? Nada.

-Ya sé, extrañas a tu prometido.

-¿Qué? No, no es eso –aseguró aún más triste.

Fuutie la observó y dejó su copa vacía a un lado para inclinarse hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Meiling? Desde que llegaste a Japón no te he oído mencionar a Lao, antes no hablabas de otra cosa. Ahora que recuerdo cuando fui a visitarlos no lo vi mucho.

-Rompí mi compromiso.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó tomando sus manos.

-Yo no iba a ser una buena esposa para él.

-Tonterías, ¿por qué crees eso?

-No lo creo, lo sé. Cuando éramos novios, siempre dijo que le gustaba mi forma de ser pero después de comprometernos todo cambió.

-¿En qué forma?

-Su familia es muy tradicionalista y él quería que fuera más como ellos, como su madre. Tú sabes que yo respeto nuestras tradiciones.

-Por supuesto, todos lo hacemos.

-Voy a los actos de familia, visto de acuerdo a la situación, pero nunca podría ser así todo el tiempo. O quedarme callada y guardar mis opiniones ó dejar de vestir y hacer las cosas que hago. No podría. Y estaba el asunto también que una vez nos casáramos tenia que renunciar a todo lo que quiero, incluso mis amigos. No podía ser como él quiere que sea.

-Pero…

-Él quería que cambiara –murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos-. Yo no puedo, soy feliz así como soy. Además él decía que me quería así.

-Oh Meiling, ¿y qué paso?

-Rompí el compromiso. Él me hacía sentir especial pero ya no más y sé que no podría soportar eso todo el tiempo. La familia de Lao está muy molesta. Mamá y papá me apoyaron aunque papá estaba un poco desilusionado. Y tía Ieran fue de gran ayuda al enviarme aquí.

-Comprendo, lo siento mucho Meiling.

-Yo también –sonrió trémula y se limpió las lágrimas-. Era lo mejor.

-Seguro que sí.

-No le digas a Shaoran, ya se enterará después.

-Como quieras.

Justo en ese momento entró Sakura.

-Termine –dijo tendiéndole los papeles-. Llené el cuestionario y aquí está su CV. A mi me parece que encajaría perfecto con nosotros. Tiene 28 años, soltero, apuesto, simpático. Es licenciado en administración de empresas y ha trabajado en la organización de eventos importantes. Creo que nos servirá.

-Muy bien Sakura, solo dame unos minutos para leerlo todo y lo haces pasar. Meiling podrías llevarte la copa por favor, dale las gracias a Kahu –se puso de pie animada y respuesta-. Ahora si me siento yo misma otra vez. A trabajar.

Las dos chicas salieron de la oficina contentas de ver a Fuutie recuperada.

-Gensai Etsuki –dijo Sakura al joven que esperaba afuera-. La señora Tsukishiro lo recibirá en un momento.

-Gracias –sonrió el apuesto joven y se volvió a mirar a la otra joven.

Meiling no pudo decir nada. Sakura tenía razón era un joven muy apuesto y ella nunca había visto un hombre con hombros tan anchos, la sonrisa sincera y el cabello brillante, vestido tan impecable y con un porte muy masculino.

-Buenos días –saludó él hombre a lo que la joven simplemente asintió con torpeza.

-Vamos señorita Li, aún hay trabajo que hacer –dijo Sakura atrayendo su atención.

-S-si claro.

Meiling siguió a Sakura pero recordó que debía llevar la copa a la cocina. Cuando regresaba volvió a ver a Gensai que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Ella sonrió con cautela y él le devolvió la sonrisa provocando que se sonrojara.

Gensai pensó que ese trabajo tenía más atractivos de los que había imaginado.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y Fuutie estaba feliz con el resultado de la entrevista. Después de comprobar las referencias de Gensai decidió que lo contrataría y pidió a Meiling que lo llamara para pedirle que se presentara al día siguiente a trabajar.

Meiling estaba roja como la grana cuando llevó a cabo su cometido y lamentó que Kinomoto se hubiera ido hace ya rato.

--

Fuutie estaba tan entusiasmada trabajando que no notó nada raro en su prima y siguió inmersa en sus pendientes hasta que ya pasadas de las 2 apareció su marido visiblemente enojado.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-No se nota –sonrió ella tratando de evitar una pelea-. Estoy trabajando.

-Deberías estar en casa descansando.

-Me aburro –suspiró Fuutie con pesar-. No he trabajado mucho, además he estado bien.

-No fue eso lo que me dijeron.

-Chismosos –murmuró molesta-. Solo fue un momento.

-¿Ya comiste? –preguntó Yue con frialdad.

Fuutie miró el reloj por primera vez ese día y se mordió el labio al notar la hora.

-Todavía no –respondió en voz baja.

-¿Has comido algo esta mañana?

-Si –sonrió contenta y culpable a la vez-. Dos copas de fresas con crema.

-Kahu te consiente demasiado. Vamos, es hora de comer.

-Que bien –se levantó entusiasmada-. Tengo ganas de un pastel de chocolate.

-Eso será para el postre –advirtió él consiente de sus antojos.

-Si claro –aseguró dando la vuelta al escritorio y tropezó con la silla. Yue la sostuvo justo antes de que callera al suelo-. Solo tropecé –aclaró nerviosa.

-Debes tener más cuidado –dijo él conteniendo su enfado y ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Si –prometió ella y lo miró a los ojos confundía pues él aún la sostenía de la cintura.

Sabía que estaba enojado y que hacia lo posible por no explotar, por consideración a ella. Sonrió agradecida y conmovida. Quien lo iba a decir, el frío Yue Tuskishiro luchado por contenerse.

Poniéndose de puntillas, buscó sus labios y lo besó. Él respondió de inmediato de la forma que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Emocionada sintió sus brazos enredarse en su cintura y la apretó contra él, abriendo la boca para jugar con su lengua. Se agarró a sus hombros y gimió rendida al sentir que la exploraba lentamente con la boca y con las manos. Por fin separaron sus labios para tomar aire. Él recargo la frente contra la suya.

-Me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé –susurró ella acariciando su mejilla.

-Me da miedo pensar que estás por la calle y que podrías volver a desmayarte.

Fuutie se mordió el labio; sabía lo difícil que fue para él cuando se enteró de su desmayo en el restaurante, también cuando él mismo la encontró en el piso de la cocina una noche. Las nauseas matutina y los mareos lo preocupaban mucho.

-Lo siento –dijo sinceramente-. El doctor dijo que pasaría pronto –antes de que él contestara lo beso suavemente-. Me cuidaré, lo prometo.

-Vamos a casa.

-¿A casa? ¿No ibas a llevarme a comer? –sonrió traviesa-. Tengo hambre.

-Yo también –dijo buscando sus labios y besándola con fiereza.

Yue la tenía tan abrazada que los pies de Fuutie ya no tocaban el piso. El beso duró una eternidad hasta que el estómago de Fuutie empezó a protestar. Los dos se separaron riendo.

-Tengo hambre –se excusó sonrojada.

-Ya me doy cuenta. ¿Qué se te antoja?

-Comida italiana –dijo animada-. Y pastel de chocolate.

-Muy bien pero después a la casa… y a la cama –murmuró en su oído-. Y entonces…

-Lo que quieras –respondió Fuutie.

Salían de la oficina cuando se encontraron con Kahu y Meiling.

-Que bien –aplaudió la joven-. Al fin la hiciste entrar en razón.

-Hasta mañana –replicó Fuutie-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Pero no muy temprano –advirtió Yue y su esposa asintió.

-Meiling, ¿podrías venir mañana temprano? No hay mucho que hacer, solo atender los teléfonos y recibir a Gensai. Puedes enseñarle el lugar y tal vez Kahu quiera explicarle sus funciones. Cuando llegue por la tarde firmaremos su contrato.

-Como quieras –aceptó Meiling dividida entre la emoción y la incomodidad.

--

Cuando entraron en el concurrido restaurante Sakura y Tomoyo pensaron que no encontrarían un lugar desocupado.

Ese sitio era uno de los más frecuentados por los jóvenes de la universidad, sobre todo un viernes por la tarde. Cercano al campus el restaurante ofrecía un ambiente acogedor y desenfadado, consistía en dos pisos. La galería del piso superior ofrecía una vista estupenda de los alrededores y una zona abierta para los que prefería los espacios al aire libre.

Tomoyo tomó de la mano a su amiga y se dirigieron a las escaleras para subir corriendo y alcanzar la mesa desocupada que habían visto.

-¡Por fin! –Exclamó Sakura abanicándose el sonrojado rostro-. Pensé que terminaríamos en algún otro sitio.

-Por un momento yo también lo creí, confiaba en que no estuviera tan lleno a esta hora.

-Es viernes –concluyó Sakura-. Todo mundo quiere olvidarse de la escuela después de las primeras horas de clase.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando a alguna de las meseras, las chicas parecían muy ocupadas hasta que por fin una de ellas se acercó y tomó su orden.

-Me da gusto que por fin tengamos un momento para platicar –decía Tomoyo contenta-. Has estado muy ocupada.

-Sí lo sé, incluso ahora no puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo. Pero tu no te quedas atrás, tu nueva casa, tu trabajo y ahora tu novio te han mantenido ocupada.

-Lo sé –sonrió radiante.

-Así que tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalle –advirtió Sakura guardando silencio mientras les llevaban su orden-. Este almuerzo no puedo alargarse mucho, quedé de ir a la oficina de Shaoran a terminar con algunos detalles de la gala.

-Ya no falta mucho para el gran evento.

-No, ya no –suspiró nerviosa-. Hemos enviado la mayoría de las invitaciones, muchos han respondido confirmando su presencia y algunos han empezado a mandar cheques por el costo del platillo. Por eso hoy mismo vamos a ir a la oficina de Eriol a llevar su invitación personalmente, supongo que tú acompañarás a tu novio al evento.

-Sí, me ha pedido que vaya con él.

-La prensa se volverá loca cuando aparezcan juntos, sobre todo después de la fotografía en el diario de hoy.

-¿La viste? –preguntó un tanto incómoda.

-¿Te molesta?

-No es que me moleste, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada. A Eriol lo buscan mucho los fotógrafos pero a mi no me había pasado. Lo que me inquieta es lo que decía al pie de la foto "_Eriol Hiraguizawa, acompañado por la heredera del imperio Daidouji_".

-¿Te preocupa que tú mamá se entere? –Tomoyo la miró pensativa y se encogió de hombros.

-Algún día tendrá que enterarse, además ella sabe lo que siento por Eriol, lo que no quiero es que se entrometa, no sé, veremos qué pasa.

-No sabía cuando decírtelo, pero supongo que este momento es mejor que cualquier otro –dijo Sakura con un gesto de disculpa-. Tú mamá también ha confirmado su asistencia a la gala benéfica.

-¿De verdad? –Suspiró Tomoyo con desaliento-. No importa, en algún momento teníamos que cruzarnos ¿no?

-No te preocupes amiga, todo saldrá bien.

-Lo sé –asintió ella-. Pero no hablemos de mí, cuéntame cómo se ha portado Shaoran contigo estos días.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente antes de contestar.

-Igual que siempre supongo. Me sorprende y me inquieta.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, nadie había mostrado tan abiertamente su interés por mí.

-Por favor Sakura, muchos han mostrado interés por ti, la diferencia es que esta vez si te has dado cuenta.

-Y como no notarlo –se quejó Sakura confusa-. Me regala un a flor cada día, me compra dulces. Y…

-¿Y? – se inclinó Tomoyo curiosa.

-Me roba besos cada vez que puede –murmuró sonrojada.

-¡Sakura! –aplaude su amiga emocionada-. Eso es muy tierno porque… a ti no te molesta ¿o si?

-Pues no –sonrió tímida-. Me confunde un poco y me maravilla. Y claro me pone nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca sé cuándo va a besarme –ella también se inclina y baja la voz-. A veces es solo un beso en la mejilla, otras veces me besa la frente, o al saludarlo me toma la mano y me besa la palma o la muñeca –recuerda con un escalofrío.

-¿Qué más?

-Pero otras veces –suspira la joven-. El otro día revisamos el mapa del salón con las mesas y la orquesta, en fin como acomodaríamos a la gente y empezó a hablar de la forma en que enumeraríamos las mesas y como decidiríamos que lugar ocuparía cada persona y…

-¿Y?

-Yo hacía anotaciones, escuchaba lo que decía y también hacía preguntas, en algún momento me di cuenta que él se había quedado callado, cuando levanté la vista lo descubrí mirándome y no solo eso miraba mis labios. "¿Shaoran?", pregunté con una voz que ni yo misma reconocí. Él negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir más puso un dedo sobre mis labios –Sakura pasó saliva inmersa en sus recuerdos-. "Shhh", dijo él y poco a poco fue quitando su dedo como una caricia y después solo sentí sus labios.

Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó después?

-Siempre que me besa me olvido de todo. Shaoran Li es un maestro en el arte de besar.

-Y estoy segura que tú eres su mejor alumna.

-Hago lo que puedo –admitió colorada y las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Sakura Kinomoto –habló seriamente su amiga-. Déjame recomendarte algo, acepta salir con él.

-Sí, creo que lo haré.

-¡Bien!

-Aunque de momento no tenemos tiempo para nada.

-Solo para besarse.

-¡Tomoyo! –rió avergonzada-. Como sea me ha pedido que sea su pareja en la gala y acepté. Estoy muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Ieran Li vendrá para la gala y con gente muy importante de la familia Li según me ha contado Meiling.

-¿Y eso es lo que te pone nerviosa? –su amiga asintió.

-¿Qué pensará la señora Li de mi cuando me vea con su hijo?

-Supongo que lo obvio, que él está interesado en ti. Y no te preocupes por lo segundo, seguro que le agradarás.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó preocupada-. ¿Y si no le gusto a ella?

-Lo importante es que le gustes a él y eso es un hecho. Además no creo que no le gustes a la señora Li, todo el que te conoce te adora.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias Tomoyo –sonrió la ojiverde y miró a su plato casi intacto-. Bueno pues es tu turno, ¿qué se siente tener un novio formal?

-Pues no sé cómo será para las demás pero para mi ha sido maravilloso. Eriol es el mejor novio del mundo. Ahora que por fin me he mudado a mi apartamento me llama todas las noches. Ayer por ejemplo, estuvimos hablando hasta muy tarde. Me hace sentir tan especial.

-Me da mucho gusto por ti, mereces tener a alguien así a tu lado.

-Gracias, ¿sabes? Estoy planeando una cena romántica en mi apartamento para mañana.

-¿Si? –ahora le llegó el turno de emocionarse-. ¿Y qué harás para la cena?

-Todavía estoy planeando todo, será la primera vez que cocine algo en mi casa y quiero que salga perfecto.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en pedírmelo. ¡Es más! Kahu podría ayudarte con el postre, seguro lo haría encantado.

-Tal vez se lo pida. Hay algo que no te he contado –susurró inclinándose a su amiga.

-¿Qué? –preguntó esta imitando su tono.

-Eriol y yo… él y yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-Lo hicimos –confesó con premura.

-¿Lo hicieron?, ¿qué hicieron?

-Eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues –y se acercó a su amiga para susurrarle al oído-. Hicimos el amor.

-¡Lo hicieron! –exclamó en voz alta.

-¡Sakura!

La chica se cubrió la boca avergonzada y miró a su alrededor, para su alivio nadie pareció interesado en su conversación.

-Lo siento –se disculpó bajando la voz de nuevo-. Pero… ¿cuándo sucedió?

-La noche del concurso.

-¿Aquélla en que Nagano…? –Tomoyo asintió-. No me habías contado eso.

-No había habido oportunidad.

-Está bien pero dime, ¿cómo fue?

-Maravilloso.

-¿Si?

-Sí, Eriol fue tan cuidadoso y amable.

-Entonces, ¿es como dicen?

-Es la experiencia más maravillosa, claro cuando lo haces con la persona indicada.

-Y… ¿te dolió?

-Un poco, bueno algo más que un poco pero no me importó. Me sentí muy dichosa, amada y mujer. Eriol no ha dejado de decirme lo feliz que es conmigo, que me ama y que no puede esperar para el momento que volvamos a estar juntos.

-¿Solo lo han hecho una vez?

-Sí y no por mi gusto –admitió avergonzada-. Eriol ha insistido en esperar un poco. Pero quiero que eso cambie mañana.

-¿Esperas que se quede contigo? –Tomoyo asintió.

-Tal vez no toda la noche porque a la señora Seri no le gustaría pero espero que hagamos el amor otra vez.

-¿Crees que la señora Seri se imagine lo que pasó?

-No se lo imagina, lo sabe.

-¡Lo sabe!

-Si –y Tomoyo se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido.

-Debió ser muy incómodo.

-Un poco, pero la señora Seri fue muy comprensiva.

-Lo creo. ¿Y de verdad no se enojó con Eriol?

-Un poco, se mostró un tanto fría con él aquel día, pero ya se le pasó, aunque cuando estamos en La Casa de las Rosas, nos vigila todo el tiempo –ríe la joven-. Apenas y podemos besarnos y tomarnos de la mano. Así que cada vez que puede pasa a mi apartamento para que podamos estar un momento a solas y platicar a gusto.

-Si claro, se la pasan solo platicando – Tomoyo rió un poco.

-Está bien lo admito, pero solo te diré que el sillón que compré para el saloncito es la mejor inversión que he hecho.

-¡Tomoyo Daidouji!

-Soy muy feliz Sakura. A pesar de todo –dijo pensando en su madre-. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Tal vez vivo sola pero no me siento así, el apartamento se está llenando de recuerdos maravillosos y Eriol me ha prometido que estaremos siempre juntos.

Sakura le tomó la mano a su amiga y las dos sonrieron. Algo abajo atrajo su atención y oprimió la mano de Tomoyo con más fuerza para alertarla.

No hubo palabras que pudieran describir el profundo horror que experimentó cuando vio a Nagano entrar en el restaurante con un grupo de ruidosos amigos.

-Oh no –gimió con miedo, esta era la primera vez que se topaba con él desde aquella noche-. Sakura, ¿qué hacemos?

-No te preocupes, pediremos la cuenta y esperaremos a ver donde se sientan, con suerte podremos salir sin que noten nuestra presencia.

Así lo hicieron y esperaron a ver donde se acomodaba el grupo. Nagano iba acompañado de su amigo Ochida y otros jóvenes más pero también iba abrazando a una chica muy parecida a Tomoyo aunque no tan llamativa por su belleza como por su escandalosa forma de vestir que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Al principio Tomoyo sintió que la atravesaba un miedo tan fuerte que casi no podía moverse. Entonces como por efecto de un milagro, recobró el valor y se forzó a respirar.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sakura-. Estás pálida. No te preocupes saldremos pronto de aquí y no permitiré que te moleste.

-Estoy bien –respondió más segura.

En algún momento las dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que sería imposible salir de ahí sin que las vieran.

Tomoyo se juró que no haría el ridículo. No dejaría que Nagano notara lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia. Se levantaría y bajarían para poder pagar y salir de ahí.

Muy intranquila Sakura vio que Ochida subía a la galería y de inmediato notaba su presencia regreso para bajar corriendo en busca de su amigo.

-Tomoyo –susurró Sakura notando que a pesar de sus esfuerzos tenía un aspecto pálido y tenso.

-No te preocupes –dijo Tomoyo con valor-. Salgamos de aquí.

Bajaron las escaleras pero justo al llegar abajo Ochida y Nagano aparecieron impidiéndoles el paso.

-Tomoyo, preciosa. Qué alegría volver a verte.

-Yo no podría decir lo mismo.

-Pero no entiendo porque, si nosotros somos buenos amigos –dijo él tratando de acariciar su rostro con la mano pero Tomoyo lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Los amigos no hacen lo que tú trataste de hacerme a mí.

-Un momento cariño –dijo Nagano con tono seco-. Tú estabas ahí porque querías y estoy seguro de que lo estabas disfrutando.

-Patán asqueroso –explotó Sakura atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban más cerca-. Hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar.

-Tenías razón Nagano –dijo Ochida-. La amiga de Tomoyo es una gatita interesante.

-Dejen a Sakura fuera de esto –replicó Tomoyo molesta-. Y déjennos pasar ¡ya!

-No hasta que te disculpes por abandonarme en la fiesta.

-¿Abandonarte? No puedes ser más descarado. Apenas y pude escapar de ahí ante de que tú…

-Escúchame bien –interrumpió él con dureza y se acercó a ella-. Será mejor que no andes inventando cosas en mi contra. Porque alguien más puedo pagar por tus mentiras –amenazó mirando a Sakura de reojo y Ochida dio un paso hacia su amiga para reforzar lo dicho por él-. Tampoco te gustaría que le pasara algo a tu nuevo novio –le advirtió acariciando su rostro con un dedo-. Atrapaste a un pez gordo, te felicito.

Arriba en las escaleras se escuchó a un grupo numeroso que bajaba y Tomoyo aprovechó para empujar a Nagano y tomó la mano de Sakura para apresurarse a la caja.

-Fue un placer platicar contigo Tomoyo –gritó Nagano cuando ellas pagaban-. No olvides lo que te dije.

Cuando salieron del lugar se apresuraron a llegar al auto que Eriol le prestara a Tomoyo y subieron al mismo. Tomoyo cruzó los brazos sobre el volante y oculto el rostro en los mismos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sakura.

-Jamás pase tanto miedo en mi vida.

-Ese patán, mira que amenazarte de esa manera como si estuvieras sola, porque estoy segura que Eriol no dejará que esto se quede así.

-No Sakura –exclamó Tomoyo incorporándose para mirar a su amiga-. Por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Eriol.

-Pero…Tomoyo.

-No, no quiero que se entere. Conozco a Eriol y se que irá a buscarlo para reclamarle.

-¡Alguien debe hacerlo!

-No, no quiero. Olvidemos esto. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Eriol por favor.

-Está bien, está bien aceptó Sakura con renuencia-. No le diré nada a Eriol, lo prometo.

-Gracias Sakura –dijo Tomoyo encendiendo el auto para salir de ahí.

Sakura pudo ver a Nagano y su grupito de amigos dentro del restaurante. Ochida fue el único atento a la partida de las chicas y le lanzó un beso al aire.

Miró a su amiga y admiró la forma en que se portó ahí dentro. Hacía falta mucho valor para soportar una situación como aquella pero estaba segura que no era bueno que ella pasara por eso sola. Le había prometido no decir nada a Eriol pero no prometió no contarle a Shaoran.

--

Esa misma tarde y camino a la oficina de Eriol, Sakura iba en el auto de Shaoran contándole sobre el episodio con Nagano.

-Me sentí tan furiosa –le decía Sakura-. No puedes imaginar cuanto.

Shaoran pensaba lo contrario, apretaba el volante con fuerza y sin apartar la vista del camino, él mismo se sentía furioso en ese momento y con solo escuchar sobre el evento.

-Y Tomoyo fue tan valiente, me sentí tan orgullosa de ella, plantándole cara a Nagano y reclamándole por lo que le hizo… -se interrumpió indecisa y miró a Shaoran-. Tú sabes lo que pasó ¿verdad?

-Algo me comentó Eriol.

-Eso imaginé, pero bueno Nagano fue tan cínico, prácticamente le dijo que ella había disfrutado con lo sucedido, le grite que era un patán y su amigo Ochida o como se llame dijo que yo era una gatita interesante ¡puedes creerlo! Tipejo arrogante –masculló Sakura-. Después de eso se atrevió a amenazar a Tomoyo.

-¿Amenazarla? ¿Cómo?

-Le dijo que algo podía pasarme a mi o a Eriol, la felicitó por haber atrapado un pez gordo.

Shaoran ya no pudo contenerse más y antes de sufrir algún accidente prefirió parar el auto.

-¿Se atrevió…? –masculló furioso y la miró fijamente-. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?

-Algo así como que alguien pagaría por sus mentiras y me miró a mí y su amigo se me acercó…

-¿Te tocó?

-No, no –aseguró Sakura empezando a preocuparse por la conveniencia de contarle a Shaoran-. Creo que querían intimidarnos, pero no lograron.

Shaoran la miró largamente como si tratara de ver en su interior, alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-No dejaré que te hagan daño –afirmó suave pero seriamente.

-No estoy asustada –negó ella-. Me preocupa Tomoyo, no quiero que vuelva a lastimarla. Por eso quiero que le digas a Eriol lo que te he contado.

-¿Eriol? –preguntó confuso retirando la mano al momento.

-Creo que él debe hacer algo al respecto –afirmó con decisión.

-¿Él? ¿Por qué él? –quiso saber sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido.

-Porque es el novio de Tomoyo y Nagano debe darse cuenta que ella no está sola, mira que amenazarla con lastimar a Eriol.

-También amenazó con lastimarte a ti –ella hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia a lo que él preguntó-. ¿No te preocupa eso?

-Un poco –admitió ella-. Pero creo que fueron amenazas vacías, solo lo hizo para asustar a Tomoyo y lo logró. Además creo que Eriol debe hacerle ver a ese patán que no podrá con él.

-Veo que tienes a Eriol en un alto concepto.

-¡Claro! Lo conozco bien, es mi amigo.

Shaoran no pudo evitar que el gusanito de los celos lo carcomiera por dentro. Apretó los puños desechando esos sentimientos, Eriol también era su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué debo decírselo yo? –preguntó volviendo a encender el auto y regresando a la circulación.

-Porque le prometí a Tomoyo que no le contaría a Eriol.

-Pero a mí si puedes decírmelo.

-Exacto.

-Bien –murmuró aún molesto y siguieron su camino en silencio.

Cuando por fin llegaron al edificio de Industrias Hiraguizawa, Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Su hermano ahora trabajaba con Eriol y le preocupaba su comportamiento cuando la viera con Shaoran.

Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y se detuvieron un momento en la recepción para registrarse y tomar sus gafetes de "visitantes".

Mientras esperaban el elevador Sakura miró en todas direcciones.

-Estaba pensando –dijo Shaoran atrayendo su atención-. Si voy a hacer el papel de chismoso, creo que debo recibir algo a cambio.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Sakura al momento que se abría la puerta del elevador y entraban en el mismo-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si voy a hacerte el favor, lo haré con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Un beso –respondió inclinándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué? –exclamó pegando su espalda a la pared.

-Quiero un beso –al ver que no respondía agregó-. ¿Quieres que le diga a Eriol o no? –Sakura asintió-. Entonces debes darme un beso.

-¿Ahora? –carraspeó Sakura mirando los números del ascensor, casi llegaban a su piso. Se horrorizó imaginando a su hermano esperando afuera del elevador mientras ella besaba a Shaoran.

-No necesariamente –respondió él entonces y ella sintió un enorme alivio-. Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Me darás un beso?

-Yo… -una campanilla anunció la llegada a su destino y ella volvió a carraspear-. Está bien –respondió con premura-, pero te lo daré después; cuando nos hayamos ido de aquí.

-Perfecto –sonrió Shaoran satisfecho e incorporándose al momento que se abrían las puertas y la tomó por el codo para salir al pasillo.

Sakura miraba alrededor mientras caminaban a la oficina de Eriol y suspiró al llevar y solo encontrar a Nakuru y el escritorio a su lado vacío.

-Buenas tardes Nakuru –saludó Shaoran.

-Buenas tarde señor Li, señorita Sakura –saludó la joven con la propiedad que correspondía-. En un momento los anuncio.

Y así fue, en poco tiempo estuvieron dentro de la amplia y elegante oficina de Eriol quien los recibió con alegría.

Sakura y Shaoran habían ido a llevarle personalmente la invitación para la gala benéfica y Eriol inmediatamente les hizo un cheque por el costo de los boletos que ocuparía, cuatro en total.

-Eres muy amable Eriol –agradeció Sakura tomando el cheque.

-Es un placer –respondió este-. ¿Qué pasara con las donaciones extras?

-Esas se recibirán la noche de la gala –respondió Shaoran y le explicó la forma en que se recibirían los donativos y que una persona de la asociación iría a explicarles lo que se hace con el dinero.

-Muy bien, antes de que se vayan me gustaría consultarte algo Shaoran.

-Bueno –dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie-. Mientras ustedes platican yo iré afuera, tal vez pueda ver a mi hermano.

Se despidió de Eriol y le lanzó una mirada significativa a Shaoran quien le guiñó el ojo y sonrió ampliamente cosa que sonrojó a la chica y se apresuró a salir.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Eriol sonriendo.

-Un trato que hice con Sakura.

-¿Un trato?

-Sí, un asunto un tanto incómodo que tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Ah si?

Shaoran se dispuso a contarle a Eriol la conversación que tuviera con Sakura y puso notar como poco a poco el semblante amable de su amigo desaparecía. La palidez de su rostro y la línea de su boca eran claros indicadores de la furia que sentía y Shaoran comprendía muy bien como se sentía.

-Así que se atrevió a amenazarla –espetó Eriol poniéndose de pie y caminando a la gran ventana que ofrecía una vista espectacular. Shaoran dudaba que si quiera se percatara de lo que sucedía afuera.

-¿Te sorprende?

-No, solo esperaba poder actuar antes de que esto sucediera.

-Logró asustarla y no solo amenazó con hacerte daño a ti sino a Sakura también.

-Entonces comprendes lo que estoy sintiendo ahora –afirmó Eriol sin volverse.

-Si amenazan a Sakura es algo que me concierne –Eriol asintió pensativo.

-Aún tenía algunos asuntos que terminar antes e ir a verlo, pero no esperaré más.

-Iré contigo.

Eriol se volvió entonces para mirar a su amigo y supo por su gesto resuelto que no podría evitar que lo acompañara.

-Muy bien –aceptó volviendo a sentarse-. Estoy enterado que Nagano frecuenta un lugar los sábados por la tarde, un gimnasio con algo así como su propio club de boxeo.

-¿Sabe boxear? –preguntó escéptico.

-Al menos lo intenta.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado?

Afuera mientras tanto Sakura se paseaba nerviosa, buscando con la mirada a su hermano y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como tomaría Eriol lo qué había pasado ese día.

-¿Te preocupa algo Sakura? –preguntó Nakuru desde su escritorio.

-Oh no, nada –mintió la joven, pero Nakuru levantó una ceja interrogante-. Oh bueno, si hay algo y tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.

-Sí, sí puedo hacerlo te ayudaré gustosa.

-Mmmm verás –se acercó Sakura susurrando-. La verdad es que no quisiera que mi hermano me viera aquí con Shaoran. ¿Sabes si tardará mucho todavía?

-No, pues no lo creo. Ya tiene tiempo fuera y dijo que volvería… -miró su reloj de muñeca-. Llegará pronto, siempre llega a la hora que dice.

-Lo sé –murmuró Sakura mirando sus reloj y lamentando no por primera vez la puntualidad de su hermano.

-Pero, ¿por qué no quieres que Touya te vea con Li?

-Porque es tan celoso que es capaz de hacer un numerito.

-¿Celoso? ¿Touya celoso?

-Y no te imaginas a que grado. Además como Shaoran ha demostrado abiertamente su interés en mí pues… apenas y puede verlo.

-¿De verdad crees que Touya haría una escena aquí en su trabajo? Es decir, Touya es tan serio y controlado que…

-Hará una escena –aseguró Sakura-, no importa donde se encuentre y los únicos que pueden contenerlo son papá y Yukito y ellos no están aquí.

-Que problema –murmuró Nakuru y entonces escucharon a lo lejos la voz de Touya.

-Oh no, ahí viene –se quejó Sakura y casi perdió el color al escuchar a Shaoran en la puerta de la oficina de Eriol despidiéndose.

-No te preocupes –dijo Nakuru poniéndose de pie y se apresuró a ir al encuentro de Touya- Saca a Shaoran de aquí –regresó sobres su pasos y agarró unos papeles de su escritorio.

Sakura la vio marcharse y enseguida salió Shaoran.

-Hasta mañana entonces –decía él.

-Hasta luego Eriol –se despidió Sakura con premura y agarró del brazo a Shaoran para arrastrarlo a los elevadores.

-Hasta luego –sonrió Eriol sorprendido-. ¿Y Nakuru?

-Tenía algo importante que hacer –gritó Sakura apretando el botón para llamar el elevador-. No tardará.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura empujó a Shaoran dentro al tiempo que levantaba una mano para despedirse de Eriol.

Este se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar en su oficina enfocando su atención en la reunión que tendría en unos minutos.

Nakuru mientras tanto se apresuró a llevar hasta donde estaba Touya una recepción destinada a los vicepresidentes y de inmediato vio la figura del hombre acompañado de un par de secretarias jóvenes y solteras que lo acosaban con preguntas.

Hizo una mueca molesta pensando que no era necesario que lo distrajera y casi se dio la vuelta para regresar cuando alcanzó a ver a Sakura junto al elevador con expresión angustiada.

-Todas aquí en la empresa lamentamos no haberte conocido antes que tu novia –decía la joven más coqueta a Touya-. Porque debe ser muy celosa.

-Y no podemos culparla –aseguró la otra agitando sus pestañas.

-No tengo novia –dijo Touya luchando por no reír.

-¿No? –preguntaron las dos jóvenes al unísono.

-No.

-¿Pero que hay de la señorita Akizuki?

-¿Qué hay conmigo? –interrumpió molesta.

-¡Señorita Akizuki! –Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo-. Nada, no nada –tartamudeó una de ellas y se apresuraron a regresar a sus respectivos lugares.

Nakuru frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Touya con expresión acusadora a lo que él se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

Más molesta todavía dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de copiadoras y con violencia sacó los papeles para hacer algunas copias.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Touya al llegar junto a ella-. No estarás enojada por eso ¿o si? Después de todo eso es lo que queríamos que sucediera.

-Eso es lo que queríamos –replicó entre dientes.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, es solo que siempre me ha molestado el chismorreo. Me doy cuenta que las noticias se propagan rápidamente.

Nakuru trató de concentrarse en las copias que sacaba aunque ni siquiera sabía qué documentos había tomado de su escritorio.

-Solo es curiosidad –comentó Touya-. Y que se ha abierto la veda para cotilleos.

-¿Desde cuándo somos novios? –quiso saber molesta-. Ni siquiera hemos simulado salir juntos y ya están los rumores, dentro de poco dirán que ya nos hemos fugado para casarnos o que nos hemos comprometido y encontrarán eso realmente romántico ¿no?

-¿Romántico? No lo creo.

Nakuru se mantuvo pensativa imaginando como sería fugarse con Touya ó comprometerse y casarse. Un vestido blanco, un velo y él vestido con smoking, seguramente se vería muy atractivo.

-Oh, no lo sé –respondió distraídamente-. Yo puedo entenderlas.

Touya se acercó más todavía y Nakuru se sintió como si faltara el aire en el pequeño cuarto, hubiera retrocedido, pero ya estaba entre dos copiadoras. Si no quería escurrirse de costado como una colegiala vergonzosa, tenía que mantener el terreno.

-¿Las entiendes? Tal vez te pudieras explicar mejor.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Eres… Hum, exótico.

-¿Exótico? –pregunta muy serio alzando una ceja suspicazmente.

-De alguna manera –respondió ella confundida por las emociones que sentía en su interior. ¿Es qué aquello era cosa de sus hormonas? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

-Me intrigas. Por favor, continúa.

Oh, ¿cómo se había metido en eso? Se preguntó Nakuru deseando desaparecer de ahí y luchó por mantener un aire desenfadado.

-Bueno, eres muy atractivo, alto, moreno. Y… guapo. Las mujeres se fijan en esas cosas. Y también eres un hombre seguro de si, inteligente y…

Él se acercó todavía más hasta que Nakuru pudo sentir su respiración en las mejillas. Hipnotizada por sus ojos oscuros, no pudo continuar. Ni siquiera podía pensar. Todo su cuerpo parecía sintonizado con el de él, explorar esa boca que estaba tan cerca, acariciarle el oscuro cabello, sentir su calor…

-Estoy fascinado por esta conversación –dijo él-. Por favor, continúa.

Ella se apoyó entre las dos fotocopiadoras tratando de lograr más distancia, más perspectiva.

-Touya me estás agobiando.

-Y tú me intrigas, Nakuru. Me interesa ver si sientes como las otras mujeres. Si me encuentras exótico, fascinante, atractivo.

Su boca estaba a pocos centímetros de la de ella. Nakuru se preguntó qué haría él si ella se acercara hasta que sus labios se unieran. Pero antes de que supiera que responder él se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído.

-Hay alguien en la puerta. Relájate –le ordenó suavemente al sentirla tensarse, ella obedeció con dificultad-. ¿Es Kaiganase?

Por encima de su hombro ella miró y vio que efectivamente Kaiganase estaba ahí atento a todo lo que se decía dentro. Entonces bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Por mucho que me gustaría continuar con esto ahora, creo que es mejor que sigamos más tarde –dijo él en voz alta y dio un paso atrás-. Me gustaría mucho que aceptaras salir conmigo mañana. ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno yo… -dudó ella pero notó la mira de Touya y el movimiento de Kaiganase afuera y respondió en voz alta-. A mi también me gustaría salir contigo. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Pasaré a recogerte a tu casa –y antes de que ella objetara añadió-. Y no te preocupes por verte formal, preferiría verte con otro tipo de ropa que no esconda tu cuerpo. Unos jeans estarán bien, algo que deje ver ese cuerpo bonito y sexy que tienes. Algo atrayente.

Nakuru se quedó helada. Lo último que quería era parecer atrayente. No quería que hubiera atracción entre ellos. Aunque algo en su interior le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Estaba nerviosa.

-Eres una mujer encantadora, Nakuru. De verdad creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien –se acercó a la puerta.

Nakuru se quedó donde estaba. Si no tuviera el apoyo de la copiadora ella se habría caído al suelo. Respiró profundamente para intentar controlarse. Tenía que asistir a una reunión y no tenía tiempo para babear por un compañero ó empezar a imaginarse una atracción que no existía.

Si su presencia en el trabajo la ponía así, ¿cómo sería salir con él? Tenía que mantener el control. No se atrevía a imaginarse lo que ya había entre ellos. Sabía lo que un enamoramiento podía hacerle al corazón y no quería que le sucediera a ella.

Recogió sus copias y salió del cuarto para toparse con las mismas secretarias que sonreían maliciosas y Kaiganase unos pasos detrás de ellas con expresión seria. Enderezó los hombros y siguió su camino.

--

Sakura solo pudo respirar tranquila cuando salieron del estacionamiento del edificio. Estuvieron largo rato callados hasta que ella notó que iban camino a su casa, por lo visto el día laboral había terminado.

-¿Pudiste decirle a Eriol lo de Nagano?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Como era de esperarse Eriol está muy molesto con todo este asunto.

-¿Y qué es lo que hará al respecto?

-Lo que tenga que hacer –respondió evasivo.

-Por favor –exclamó ella impaciente-. ¿No vas a decirme lo que va hacer?

-No creo que debas saberlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es mejor que no te involucres demasiado en esto.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero encantador. Shaoran decidió concentrarse en el camino antes de hacer una tontería como frenar para besarla.

La joven, molesta al verse excluida de todo el asunto guardó silencio, una vez que se calmo pensó en lo que podrían estar planeando. Ella tenía un hermano posesivo y celoso, ¿qué haría Touya? Seguramente buscar a Nagano, conociendo a su hermano con toda seguridad iría directo a golpear al patán. Si Eriol y Shaoran no fueran parte de sus vidas, Sakura habría recurrido a Touya y Yukito, Tomoyo no podía pasar por todo eso sola.

Cuando por fin dieron vuelta en su calle y se estacionaron frente a su casa, Sakura se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a Shaoran.

-Van a ir a buscarlo, ¿verdad? –No hubo respuesta-. ¿A dónde? ¿Lo harán mañana? –insistió sin resultado. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y bufó desesperada-. Como quieras, pero ten cuidado –y salió rápidamente del auto.

-Un momento señorita –gritó Shaoran saliendo también del auto y alcanzándola antes de que abriera la reja de su casa-. Me debes algo.

-No te comprendo –mintió ella metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

-Si que me comprendes –dijo él tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a volverse-. Me prometiste un beso y tienes que dármelo.

Sakura lo miró con aprensión. ¿Ella tenía que besarlo? Cuántas veces había soñado con hacerlo pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo realidad. Él era quien siempre la besaba no al revés.

Miró sus labios y mordió los suyos nerviosa. ¿Qué se sentiría amar a un hombre como él? ¿Sentiría lo mismo que Tomoyo siente por Eriol? ¿Se entregaría a él? Pensó palideciendo un poco. ¿La amaría él ó le rompería el corazón?

-Sakura –susurró él, ella levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos-. No me tendrás miedo ¿o si?

-No, nunca –respondió sin aliento y tomó aire trémula.

-No tienes que besarme si no quieres –dijo él peinándole un mechón de su cabello con los dedos, después fue bajando la mano lentamente para acariciar su rostro con el dorso.

-Lo sé, pero yo prometí…

-Olvida lo que prometiste –la interrumpió él y se miraron largamente hasta que él suspiro y agregó en voz baja-. Sakura Kinomoto ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

_-"¿Yo? Nad__a"_ –pensó con sorpresa pues le era imposible hablar y agitó la cabeza negando.

-Sí –asintió él lentamente y sin poder contenerse añadió-. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la revelación. Shaoran enrojeció un poco pero se negó a retractarse mientras Sakura sin aliento y con el corazón a mil por hora sopesaba lo que había escuchado.

Sorprendentemente llegó a la conclusión de que su corazón se llenaba de una calidez extraordinaria que le proporcionaba una felicidad nunca antes conocida.

Aun un poco temblorosa pero decidida dio un paso hacia él y tomo el rostro entre sus manos lo sintió contener el aliento revelándole así que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, lo que a ella le dio un poquito de valor.

Acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares y lo atrajo poco a poco hacia ella.

-Y yo de ti –confesó Sakura antes de besarlo.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron como platos hasta que pudo comprender sus palabras, sus ojos se cerraron y ella pudo sentirlo sonreír levemente antes de devolverle el beso con una ternura infinita.

Shaoran se mantuvo quieto mientras sus manos apenas tocaban su cintura y sus labios se unían una y otra vez hasta que ella se separó tan lentamente que pareció eterno.

-Buenas noches –se despidió con rapidez y abrió la reja para correr por el camino hasta la puerta de su casa.

En sus prisas olvidó cerrar la reja y Shaoran se quedó contemplando cómo se alejaba hasta entrar en la casa.

-Buenas noches –dijo antes de cerrar el mismo la reja y sonriendo dirigirse a su auto.

--

-¿Aquí es? –preguntó Shaoran asomándose por la ventana del copiloto para mirar el enorme gimnasio frente al que pararon.

Eriol solo asintió, desde el día anterior había tenido que luchar consigo mismo para contener la furia que bullía dentro de él.

-Buscaré un lugar para estacionarme –informó volviendo a arrancar el auto.

Pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando sin avisar se presentó en el apartamento de Tomoyo pues tenía que cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien. Al principio cuando le abrió la puerta se mostró sorprendida pero enseguida se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él con fuerza.

**Flash Back -**

_-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó acariciando su espalda, ella solo asintió._

_Tomoyo se separó apenas lo necesario peinó su cabello y lo besó._

_-Me da gusto verte aquí –sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas y le tomó la mano para llevarlo dentro._

_Hablaron un poco sobre el día que habían tenido y Tomoyo evadió lo sucedido con Nagano._

_-¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? –se aventuró a preguntar._

_Justo entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta anunciando la llegada de la pizza que habían pedido para cenar y Tomoyo se adelantó a abrir la puerta, Eriol llegó justo detrás de ella y pagó al repartidor para después llevar la pizza al saloncito._

_Tomoyo estuvo inmóvil unos segundos y después se dirigió a la cocina por los platos y el refresco que tomarían._

_Cuando ella regresó a su lado Eriol le quitó las cosas y la obligó a mirarlo._

_-Si algo va mal me lo dirías ¿verdad? –ella asintió bajando la mirada._

_-¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? –Pidió al no encontrar el valor para contarle lo sucedido-. Hoy no quiero pensar en eso._

_Eriol asintió y volvió a abrazarla para proporcionarle algún consuelo. Ella suspiró antes de buscar sus labios y fundirse en un beso profundo y apasionado._

_Pasaron el resto de la noche comiendo pizza mientras veían televisión, él se percató de lo vulnerable que ella se sentía. La llevó a la cama cerca de las once y no pudo separarse de ella, los dos durmieron entrelazados compartiendo la misma almohada._

_Esa mañana él se despertó antes y se entretuvo contemplándola hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Desayunaron juntos y él se despidió prometiéndole volver por la noche._

**Fin Flash Back -**

Eriol volvió a concentrarse en su respiración, dejando atrás sus recuerdos mientras veía que Shaoran hablaba con el encargado de la recepción. Al parecer no podían entrar sin ser miembros del gimnasio.

Por fin Shaoran sacó su cartera y pagó por dos membresías y les permitieron el paso.

Afortunadamente Eriol tenía la seguridad de que Nagano estaba dentro; según el investigador privado que contratara, el hombre iba ahí con mucha frecuencia y tenía planeada una sesión de entrenamiento para esa tarde.

Buscando por fin llegaron a la segunda planta donde se practicaban artes marciales y boxeo. Dieron con la zona donde colgaban las bolsas de boxeo y el cuadrilátero acaparaba el fondo del lugar.

Nagano estaba en el cuadrilátero con los guantes y los protectores del rostro puestos recibiendo indicaciones del instructor mientras otra persona igualmente armada esperaba dando brincos en la esquina contraria.

Ochida estaba abajo con los guantes colgando de sus hombros y dando de gritos.

Shaoran y Eriol guardaron una distancia prudente para observar a Nagano mientras boxeaba.

-Su técnica no es mala –comentó Shaoran-. Pero aún así sigues siendo mejor que él.

-Vamos –murmuró Eriol y se acercaron al cuadrilátero-. ¡Nagano! –Le gritó atrayendo su atención-. Hay un asunto que debemos aclarar.

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí –rió Etsuya golpeando los puños y se dirigió a Ochida-. Es el pez gordo de Tomoyo.

Ochida rió y miró a Eriol evaluándolo, no le pareció peligroso y su amigo tampoco.

-¡Ey!, ustedes dos –dijo el instructor bajando del ring-. Si no están inscritos en la clase no pueden estar aquí.

Shaoran se acercó al hombre y lo llevó aparte para hablar con él y explicarle con pocas palabras el motivo de su presencia. Cuando terminaron el hombre levantó la vista para mirar a su alumno con asco y asintió.

-Debo hacer una llamada, regresaré en un momento.

-Gracias –dijo Shaoran en voz baja.

-Muy bien Hiraguizawa ¿por qué no subes aquí para que tratemos nuestro asunto?

Eriol comprendió perfectamente y se dirigió a otro de los presentes para pedirle prestados sus guantes. Al hombre no le caía muy bien Nagano y se ofreció no solo a prestárselos sino que lo ayudó a colocarse los guantes.

Eriol se quitó los lentes y la camisa que llevaba. Nagano y Ochida se reían en la esquina contraria. Cuando estuvo listo Eriol se subió al ring con tal agilidad y confianza que desconcertó a su oponente por un momento.

-Muy bien Hiraguizawa –rió Nagano mostrando el protector dental que llevaba-. Viniste a defender el honor de tu novia ¿eh?

-Cállate y pelea –ordenó Eriol lanzando el primer golpe.

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Nagano al sentir el puño de Eriol y trastabilló pero de inmediato recobró el equilibrio y se movió por el ring buscando el equilibrio y se movió por el ring buscando dar el siguiente golpe, Ochida lo animaba desde su esquina. Shaoran solo observaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Rompe su bonita cara! –gritó Ochida, Shaoran se limitó a mirarlo.

-Muy bien Hiraguizawa, veo que vas en serio.

Siguieron lanzando golpes, Eriol esquivaba cada golpe pero Nagano no tenía la misma suerte, en poco tiempo recurría a abrazar a su oponente para detener sus golpes, Eriol lo apartaba furioso.

Conforme pasaban los minutos Nagano notaba la destreza de Eriol y empezó a recurrir a otras tácticas para distraerlo.

-Tomoyo es una delicia ¿verdad Hiraguizawa? –le decía al acercarse.

Eriol falló el primer golpe. Shaoran contuvo un grito de advertencia.

-"_Concéntrate, concéntrate_" –pensaba Shaoran conteniendo un grito de advertencia.

-Seguro que ya la tuviste –seguía Nagano-. Tuviste más suerte que yo, ¿te dio mucho trabajo Hiraguizawa? ¿Peleó mucho antes de que la hicieras tuya?

Eriol vio todo rojo y por un momento perdió el control lanzándose con todo a su oponente, cosa que este aprovecho para lanzar por el primer derechazo certero que mando a Eriol contra las cuerdas.

Eriol se sostuvo a duras penas mientras Nagano brincaba levantando los brazos celebrando una victoria prematura.

Shaoran mientras tanto fue con su amigo y le habló con decisión.

-Concéntrate Eriol, olvida lo que te dice, no lo escuches, no imagines cosas. –insistió buscando su cara incluso sujetándole la cabeza para examinarle la herida-. Concéntrate y acaba de una vez con esto.

-¡Ochida, amigo! –gritaba Nagano-. Conozco un par de chicas con las que podemos celebrar esta noche.

-Solo si a mí me toca la gatita interesante –gritó Ochida en el mismo tono burlón de su amigo-. Quiero ver como se encienden esos ojos verdes.

El que si se encendió en ese instante fue Shaoran y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ochida que aún reía.

-¿Por qué no haces caso a tus propios consejos? –le preguntó Eriol incorporándose a la vez que se limpiaba la sangre que escurría por el labio.

-Muy gracioso –replicó Shaoran-. Termina con esto de una buena vez antes de que lo haga por ti -Eriol asintió antes de volverse listo para continuar.

-¿Listo? ¿Tan pronto? –sé burló Etsuya-. ¿Por qué no esperamos un poco más? No quiero aprovecharme de ti.

Eriol con aire resuelto le hizo una seña para que se acercara y él otro lo hizo.

-¿Cómo fue Hiraguizawa? –le preguntó brincando a su alrededor-. ¿Te rogó que pararas? ¿Te dejó con las ganas?

Eriol apretó los dientes y no escuchó más, los labios de Nagano se movían pero él se concentró en los golpes que le daría y así lo hizo. Uno, dos, tres golpes y lo tuvo contra las cuerdas.

Más personas se habían reunido en el lugar y los vítores no se hicieron esperar. La superioridad de Eriol era evidente, Nagano pasó gran parte del tiempo contra las cuerdas hasta que por fin cayó a la lona.

-No me estás dando ninguna satisfacción Nagano –dijo Eriol escurriendo de sudor.

Nagano con el labio partido, la nariz sangrando y un ojo hinchado luchaba por incorporarse hasta que se dio por vencido cayendo de lleno a la lona.

Eriol puso una rodilla a su lado y lo ayudó a volverse boca arriba

-Más te vale que dejes a mi novia en paz Nagano, porque la próxima vez no tendré tanta consideración –le advirtió luchando por quitarse los guantes hasta lograrlo.

-No puedes estar siempre con ella –dijo Nagano testarudo refiriéndose a ambas chicas.

-Escúchame bien –gritó Eriol agarrándolo de su camiseta para acercárselo a la cara-. Estoy a punto de hacer un trato con tu padre, necesita una importante inyección de capital para su negocio o se va a la ruina y no creo que a él le agrade saber que estás haciéndome la vida difícil -Nagano abrió el único ojo sano comprendiendo sus palabras-. Voy a estarte vigilando y si acaso me llega si quiera un rumor de que has vuelto a hacer a una chica lo que intentaste con Tomoyo júralo que te lo haré pagar.

Nagano asintió con dificultad y Eriol lo acercó un poco más a él.

-Aléjate de Tomoyo, no te quiero ni siquiera en el mismo lugar que ella, si me entero de lo contrario volveré –y lo soltó para dejarlo caer con un golpe seco contra la lona.

Mientras Eriol bajaba del ring Shaoran se acercó a Ochida y lo detuvo antes de que subiera al ring a ayudar a su amigo.

-Lo mismo va para ti –le advirtió al hombre que le sacaba una cabeza de altura-. No te acerques a Sakura que por ella respondo yo.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo Ochica altanero-. ¿Tú vas a detenerme?

-Pruébame y verás.

Shaoran iba a darse vuelta cuando Ochica lanzó un golpe que esquivó con facilidad para lanzar el suyo al estómago sacándole todo el aire. Ochida cayó de rodillas farfullando incrédulo.

-Ya lo sabes –le advirtió alcanzando a Eriol que ya devolvía los guantes prestados al tiempo que recibía felicitaciones de todos los que estaban ahí presentes.

-Buena técnica –dijo el instructor apareciendo de repente-. ¿Dónde entrenó?

-En Inglaterra –respondió Eriol.

-Dos años campeón en la universidad –agregó Shaoran antes de salir del lugar.

--

El sol empezaba ocultarse en el horizonte cuando Touya se estacionó frente a la casa de Nakuru, se bajó del mismo y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

-Muchas gracias Touya –decía ella al tomar su mano para bajar y agregó abrazando el conejo de peluche que él ganara para ella en el tiro al blanco-. Por todo. Nunca había ido a una feria.

Touya sonrió pensando en lo difícil que fue que se relajara, aunque una vez que lo hubo logrado fue divertido verla disfrutar de la experiencia y aprovechar cada oportunidad para tocarla o abrazarla como cuando le enseñó a disparar en el tiro al blanco. La siguió hasta la puerta admirando su figura, al menos le había hecho caso en lo de los jeans, la blusa coqueta había sido elección de ella y aunque seguía con el cabello recogido en una coleta, ya era una diferencia enorme de sus moños apretados.

-Nunca creí que las casas de espantos fueran tan aterradoras –comentó ella buscando sus llaves.

Touya volvió a sonreír recordando la forma en que gritaba y se colgaba de él cada vez que se asustaba.

-Bueno, muchas gracias –se despidió ella al abrir la puerta-. Nos vemos el lunes.

-Yo creo que todavía no es el momento de despedirnos –susurró él.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es mejor que vean que me quedo un rato más contigo o tal vez que pasemos la noche juntos.

-¿Qué? –Gimió Nakuru abrazando su conejo-. ¿La noche juntos? No-no –tartamudeó y buscó con la mirada alrededor-. ¿Quién va a notarlo?

-El mismo Kaiganase ha estado siguiéndonos toda la tarde, ¿no lo notaste?

-No –negó ella abrumada. Cómo notarlo cuando él acaparó cada uno de sus sentidos todo el día. Cómo hacerlo cuando había disfrutado tanto con su compañía.

-¿Me invitas un café? –sugirió Touya con inocencia.

-Supongo que sí –respondió ella con renuencia y entraron a la casa.

Touya disfrutó observando el interior de la casa, un hogar acogedor, con colores alegres. Un vivo reflejo de la mujer que pudo conocer un poco más ese día.

-Ponte cómodo –dijo ella señalando el sillón del salón-. Iré a preparar el café –y desapareció por la cocina.

-"_Oh no_" –negó Touya en su interior siguiéndola a la cocina-. "_No dejaré que te pongas la armadura otra vez_".

Cuando llegó a la cocina Nakuru buscaba frenética en las alacenas y sacaba las tazas y el café.

-Tampoco tienes que hacerlo enseguida –dijo él sobresaltándola sin querer-, podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo del mundo para tomar ese café.

-¿De verdad crees que es necesario hacerles creer que… que tu y yo…? –se entretuvo poniendo el café mientras esperaba que él respondiera pero Touya no le dio tregua.

-¿Qué tu y yo… qué?

-¿Qué, qué pasamos la noche juntos?

-Me parece que si. Kaiganase no se fía de mí, tal vez nunca lo haga, pero esto lo convencerá.

-No me parece –negó ella terminando de poner el café, aunque evitó volverse a mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que no te parece?

-Qué piensen que soy una chica fácil, que en la primera cita…

Se detuvo al sentir a Touya detrás de ella y contuvo la respiración cuando puso las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo para acorralarla y hablarle al oído.

-Yo jamás pensaría que eres una chica fácil, al contrario, eres difícil, muy difícil.

-No quiero esto –dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto –tragó saliva-. Esto que me haces, no quiero una aventura.

-Yo tampoco –aseguró él-. Prefiero las relaciones serias y a largo plazo.

-¿A largo plazo? –preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

-Sí y con la chica correcta, para siempre.

-¿Una relación estable, formal?

-Sí –respondió dejándola sin respiración.

-¿Conmigo? –gimió.

-Contigo.

-No, no puedo –casi sollozó.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber-. Yo te gusto estoy seguro.

-No quiero una relación, con nadie.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

Nakuru se tensó, ¿cómo podía él saber que sentía miedo?

-No quiero ser como mi madre –dijo al fin, Touya guardo silencio solo la abrazó y recargó la barbilla en su hombro-. Ella se perdió por un hombre, lo olvido todo, lo dejó todo por él para seguirlo. Me dejó a mí.

-No eres como ella.

-No me conoces –replicó ella llorando y tratando de liberarse.

-Sí, si te conozco. Te he observado, siempre, cada minuto desde que trabajamos juntos y el día de hoy. Sé qué clase de mujer eres y tú no abandonarías a un hijo por nadie, ni por mí.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Lo sé, lo sé casi todo de ti Nakuru Akizuki y quiero saberlo todo.

-No –dijo luchando contra ella misma-. No quiero esto, no quiero que me rompas el corazón.

-No lo haré, lo prometo.

-No puedes prometerlo.

-Sí, si puedo y lo hago ahora. ¿Puedes tú prometer lo mismo?

-¿Yo?

-Tú también puedes Nakuru, porque tú también me haces vulnerable. ¿Puedes prometerlo? –Insistió besando su oído-. ¿Puedes prometer no romper mi corazón?

Nakuru cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración, podía sentir su calor, su aroma y el roce de sus labios en su cuello.

-Lo prometo –asintió.

Nakuru sintió su aliento en la sien y, de pronto, sus labios. No pudo respirar, ni pensar. Ninguna de las dos cosas, eran necesarias.

Apoyada en sus brazos, se rindió a los besos de él en sus mejillas, sus oídos, su cuello. Su aliento le recorrió el escote, notó cómo su cuerpo se calentaba, casi se derretía, esperando su contacto.

Touya cubrió de besos, cada milímetro de su cuello. Al acercarse aún más, ella notó contra sus caderas la prueba de que su deseo era compartido.

Nakuru tembló y él acarició sus caderas, frotándose contra ella con suavidad e incrementando el ansia que los poseía.

Cuando Touya deslizó las manos por su abdomen, luego hacia sus muslos y de vuelta a su cintura se sintió tan perdida que creyó que iba a desmayarse.

-Nakuru –susurró.

Las palabras se agolparon en la mente de ella pero ninguna salió de su boca. Apoyada en su hombro levantó la cabeza. Los labios de Touya se posaron en los suyos con suavidad, como si sólo quisiera probarlos.

Ella se acercó más, poniéndose de puntillas, y haciendo que el beso fuera más profundo. Él la abrazó con el calor de su lengua.

Recorrió el torso de ella con sus manos, como para calmarla, pero con el único efecto de incrementar su pasión.

Ella quería más. Quería sentirse plena y calmar toda su tristeza.

Cuando Touya acarició sus pechos, ella reaccionó de forma instintiva, arqueando la espalda para hacerlos más accesibles.

Con un ansia que no había sentido antes, Nakuru también exploró el cuerpo de él, disfrutando de su calor, mientras recorría sus muslos con las palmas de las manos.

Con un rápido movimiento, Touya la volvió hacia él, para levantarla y colocarla sobre el banco junto a la ventana. Se apretó contra ella y, como respuesta, Nakuru se abrió a él.

Los dos jadeaban, deseando más que nada el contacto íntimo. Touya prácticamente le arrancó la tira que sujetaba su cabello y lo soltó hundiendo las manos en la sedosa cabellera, haciéndola gemir.

Touya se separó apenas unos milímetros para poder observar su rostro enamorado por el largo cabello, acarició con los pulgares las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados por sus besos.

De reojo un movimiento afuera atrajo su atención. Volvió a mirarla a ella tan preciosa con aquella mirada apasionada en sus ojos.

Nakuru echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle sus labios. Y él no perdió el tiempo.

Esta vez fue diferente, más lento, más suave, tan tranquilizador como erótico. Tan apacible como excitante, hasta que el ansia fue disminuyendo.

Momentos después y con evidente mala gana, él levantó la cabeza.

-Vamos al salón –dijo tirando de su mano suavemente.

Ella aspiró hondo, soltó el aire muy despacio y asintió.

Al llegar al salón Touya volvió a ver algo a través de la ventana pero esta vez estuvo seguro de lo que había afuera.

-Olvidamos el café –dijo de repente-. ¿Por qué no vas por el mientras yo salgo un minuto?

Nakuru asintió confusa pero obedeció y regresó a la cocina mientras él salía de la casa. Ya ahí se negó a pensar o razonar lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, lo único que sabía era que quería seguir experimentando y disfrutando de su compañía.

Preparó la bandeja del café y sirvió las dos tazas, cuando notó lo que sucedía afuera.

Touya sujetando a Kaiganase por la chaqueta mientras este trata de apartarlo. Nakuru supo que sería un error que Kaiganase la viera observando en la ventana y con la bandeja en las manos regresó al salón.

-¿No fue suficiente con seguirnos todo el día? –gruñía Touya.

-Basta Kinomoto.

-¿Y qué es esto? –Exigió tomando la cámara que llevaba en sus bolsillos-. ¿Hironobu no confía en la palabra de su empleado más fiel?

-Dame eso Kinomoto.

-Este lo ignoró y encendió la cámara para ver las imagines que en ella había. Como él sospechaba los siguió toda la tarde y no conforme con eso los espió por la ventana de la cocina.

-Me quedo con esto –afirmó con dureza-. Ahora lárgate, no te quiero ver por aquí de nuevo, no quiero que eches a perder todo, Nakuru pudo haber notado tu presencia antes de que yo.

-No lo creo, la tenías muy ocupada.

-Lárgate –dijo él entre dientes y esperó hasta que lo vio subirse a su auto y partir.

Cuando volvió a la casa Nakuru lo estaba esperando en el centro del salón con los brazos cruzados y todas las cortinas corridas, Touya supo que había visto a Kaiganase.

-¿Ya se fue? –el asintió-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Con él no podría estar seguro de nada, pero no creo que regrese.

-Muy bien porque ya me estaba cansando de este jueguito de la interpretación –mintió ella apartando la mirada.

-No hagas esto –pidió él.

-¿Qué no haga qué?

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

Nakuru iba a replicar cuando vio la cámara que llevaba Touya y palideció.

-¿Es de Kaiganase?

-Sí, te dije que nos había seguido todo el día.

-¿Nos tomo fotos? ¿Nos vio en la cocina? –dijo escandalizada y se acercó a Touya para tomar la cámara pero él no se la dio-. ¡Tú lo sabías! –lo acusó-. Tú sabías que estaba ahí mirando.

-No, no lo sabía y no lo supe hasta que lo vi cuando regresamos al salón.

-Quiero que te vayas.

-No.

-Sí, pero antes dame la cámara.

-Voy a dártela pero no ahora.

-¡Vete! –exigió luchando por quitársela.

Touya arrojó la cámara al otro lado del salón y la abrazó para retenerla a su lado.

-¡Suéltame! –luchó ella.

Él no dijo nada solo la apretó contra él y buscó sus labios.

-Ya no tienes que hacer eso –gruñó ella volviendo la cara para evitarlo-. Kaiganase se fue.

Por fin pudo atrapar sus labios y la besó con una ternura tal que la sorprendió. Trató de apartarse pero él no se lo permitió y siguió luchando pero solo consigo misma hasta que se rindió y rodeo su cuello con los brazos permitiéndole profundizar en el beso, hasta que Touya levantó el rostro para mirarla largamente sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Puedes quedarte con la maldita cámara –dijo él firme pero suavemente-. Pero no me iré de aquí hasta que hayamos hablado, hasta que aclaremos lo que sucede entre nosotros y no me importa si nos lleva toda la noche.

Nakuru asintió sabiéndose perdida y dejó que él la llevara hasta él sillón donde sin soltarla, él se dejó caer arrastrándola con él.

Ella quedo sobre él y observó su expresión decidida. Acarició su cabello y suspiró antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarlo.

--

Tomoyo miró el reloj de pared y vio que casi era hora, dejó el par de velas sobre la mesa y contempló el resultado. Todo estaba perfecto. Volvió a la cocina y dio un último vistazo a la cena, todo estaba en su punto.

Cuando escuchó el timbre, brincó emocionada y nerviosa se quitó el delantal que cubría su vestido azul, corrió a la puerta pero se detuvo frente al espejo para evaluar su apariencia antes de abrir.

-Buenas noches princesa –saludó Eriol llevando un ramo de flores en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se desvaneció en un segundo en cuanto notó que la apariencia impecable de Eriol se veía arruinada por el labio partido y el cardenal en la barbilla.

-¡Eriol! –exclamó horrorizada y lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo pasar-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada del otro mundo –sonrió él.

Preocupada la chica lo llevó hasta el sillón del saloncito.

-Esto es para ti –dijo tendiéndole las flores y la botella.

-Gracias –dijo distraída al tiempo que las tomaba y lo hacía sentarse-. ¿Cuándo fue esto? ¿Cómo…? –preguntó aturdida.

-Está tarde, siéntate conmigo –le pidió golpeando con la palma el lugar a su lado.

-En un momento –y desapareció en la cocina el tiempo suficiente para que Eriol admirara sus esfuerzos en la mesa y percibiera el olor de la cena.

-Huele delicioso –le dijo a ella cuando regresó a su lado.

Tomoyo llevaba hielo envuelto en un trapo de cocina. Se sentó a su lado y le puso el hielo en el labio con sumo cuidado.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No realmente no.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que fue una puerta? –respondió él intentando bromear.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio intentando no llorar.

-Fue Nagano ¿verdad? -Eriol guardó silencio a modo de respuesta y los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No hagas eso –le pidió él secando la primera lágrima que caía.

-Fue mi culpa.

-No, no lo fue –replicó él apartando el hielo para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla.

-Lo siento –insistió ella-. Debí avisarte, advertirte, pero temí…

-Fui a buscarlo –la interrumpió él.

-¿Cómo? –Se incorporó limpiándose las lágrimas-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Shaoran fue conmigo –le informó tratando de tranquilizarla e intentó abrazarla de nuevo pero ella se resistió.

-¿Qué hiciste? –insistió preocupada.

Eriol suspiró y se conformó con tomarle las manos y así le explicó lo sucedido evitando los detalles que pudieran mortificarla.

-Te aseguro que él quedo peor que yo.

-Eriol, no tenías que hacer esto.

-Sí, si tenía –afirmó él solemne.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo, porque es mi derecho protegerte y porque prometí que él no volvería a molestarte.

-Oh Eriol –susurró ella antes de lanzarse a sus brazos-. Yo también te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Nada malo me sucederá –aseguró él estrechándola con fuerza-. Lo de Nagano está resuelto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-Gracias –sonrió ella antes de besarlo pero él se quejó cuando sus labios se tocaron-. ¿Te duele?

-No mucho.

-No quiero lastimarte –dijo ella tocando con un dedo la herida.

-Me lastimaría más que no me besaras.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Así? –se inclinó hacia él lo necesario para que sus labios se rozaran brevemente antes de apartarse de nuevo –el asintió y ella volvió a besarlo.

Él se ocupó del resto. La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Y con un suave gemido de rendición, Tomoyo le echó los brazos al cuello.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, besándose y susurrando palabras dulces y emocionantes.

-¿Quieres cenar? –le preguntó ella poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, sintió la calidez de su aliento sobre la palma de su mano. Entonces él le tomó la mano y besó la punta de los dedos.

-Creo que te prefiero a ti –murmuró antes de empezar a besarla otra vez.

Él deslizó la mano por la espalda y sin perder ni un instante, Eriol empezó a besarla con mimo y suavidad en el cuello y en la cara, en la oreja y en la mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres tú, amor mío? –le dijo mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ah –ella se apretó sin timidez contra él-. Todo…

-¿Todo?

-Ah, sí Eriol…

Le agarró la cara con las dos manos y empezó a besarla ardientemente, mordisqueándole los labios, provocándola con su lengua juguetona, trazando la silueta de su labio inferior hasta que ella gimió de nuevo.

Pasados unos momentos en los que Tomoyo pensó que se derretiría, él se apartó lo suficiente para levantarse y tomarla en brazos para subir las escaleras.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Mil perdones por la tardanza pero bueno creo que me he reivindicado con este larguísimo capítulo, el más largo de esta historia (hasta el momento). Sufrí mucho para escribirlo, la inspiración me abandonó completamente, sabía lo que quería hacer pero no podía escribir ni una palabra, pero entonces, hace dos semanas BUM de repente me levanté inspirada y lista para empezar y a escribir y a escribir, todos los días escribía algo, cosas nuevas llegaron para formar parte de este capítulo como las escenas de Touya y Nakuru, las de Shaoran y Sakura, Fuutie y Yue y esta última de Eriol y Tomoyo. De una vez aclaro que aunque le di un motivo a Meiling para estar en Japón no pretendo darle una historia a ella, aunque ya tenga galán, sería demasiado. Incluí a Fuutie y Yue porque muchos me decían que los extrañaban y como ven no hubo platica entre ella y Sakura sobre el joven del disfraz verde pues Fuutie acabó desmayándose en el restaurante. Aun no se qué sucederá exactamente con Hironobu, Toshime, Will y Sonomi, no lo sé, ya llegará la inspiración (espero). Como se habrán dado cuenta he evitado el Lemon, aunque como alguien por ahí me recomendó cambiaré la clasificación del fic porque no me ha salido tan rosa como yo esperaba. Muy posiblemente el siguiente sea el final, así como lo leen, el final. Si todo sale como lo estoy planeando también será un capítulo largo, aunque todavía no sé muy bien que haré, así que posiblemente me tarde en actualizar. **

**Tampoco sé si habrá epílogo o si en este habrá lemon, no lo sé de verdad que no. Todo será decidido por mi muso inspirador llegado el momento. Aunque mi amiga Crystal23 ya está presionando para que haya epílogo y claro siempre me presiona para que me apure a escribir. Y por supuesto también me ha estado dando ideas, así que todo es posible.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que de vez en vez me enviaban algún review pidiéndome que actualizara, eso me recordaba que debía seguir intentando. Gracias a Blanca Azucena por las ideas, de verdad estoy considerando utilizar una de ellas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya ven, hubo mucho romance tal y como a mí me gusta jajaja espero ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Besos y hasta pronto**

**Daulaci**


End file.
